Angel Beats Harmonics girl
by Sekai -The World
Summary: After SSS left, a new group of people were left to deal with the shadow left behind. Meanwhile, underground there was a clone who had lost her master and memories, waiting for someone to recognize her as an individual...Completed!
1. Prologue

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**I just watched Angel Beats a few days ago. Even though its only 13 episode it quickly become one of the best anime I had ever seen. Suddenly an idea about Harmonics struck me so I written this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats, if I own it I would make another batch of SSS in anime**

**Warning: I am still studying so please forgive me if there are too much grammar mistake**

**PS: only this Prologue will be first person point of view, others would be third person.**

**PSS: I know this prologue is short but i promise to make it longer on other chapters**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Unknown Area**

"Ouch, those damn shadows!"

I cried, watching my left arm bled with the crimson blood following down none stop. On my right hand was a berretta 72 hand gun with only half clip of ammo left inside. I was patting heavily as I leaned against the wall of the basement of the Medical Building. I never knew that such place could exist under the building but there was still a lot of things we did not know after all.

Oh, my name was Sekai Satoshi, I died when I was 15-year-old. The reason I died was because- never mind. The important situation was now. When I first came to afterlife, I was very lucky to be saved by Miu, the leader of the Shinda Sekai Sensen 2, when I was about to be killed by this monster called Shadow. It seemed that something happened and the entire first generation of humans including the first SSS were gone. We presumed that they must be devoured by the shadows but most of the evidences left behind don't match up with the idea. We were very lucky to have the previous SSS leaving some weapons behind for us to use.

Sigh, I wondered where the others were right now…

Just now, just as we finished fishing at the river a large group of shadows suddenly emerged from the shadows and came for us. At the nick of time we were forced to separate to cut down the number of enemies. I knew going fishing was a bad idea. The problem was what to do now, judging by the sound I could tell that the fight was still going on but I don't think that I would be much help with the half-finished gun.

Wait a minute, maybe I could found some spare guns that the first SSS left over at this area. This area was full of jun-

Suddenly as I titled my head up, I was something very odd among the other junks.

"What the hell is this?"

At one of the side among the other junks, that was a big metallic door that stood out with its size. Judging from its size it could even hold a plane!

I walked towards the gigantic metallic door; beside it was a keypad which I presumed that I must need the password to open it.

… … …

A bullet would do.

"Kya!"

"However, just as I was about to shoot the keypad, a small scream could be heard just behind of me. With trained reflex, I quickly turned my head around and aimed at the intruder. But I never knew at that point of time, the intruder that I was aiming right now would decide my fate in the future.

My aim lowered as I recognized that a girl was standing in front of. The girl was about the height of 160cm tall and had long silver-white hair. Unknowingly, her red-crimson eyes met mine.

This was the first time, which the angel and I had met.

* * *

><p><strong>To reduce your confusion, I am going to explain here first. Just as the title said, it's about Harmonics girl. This will be about a clone of Kanade which wasn't absorbed and a boy who first met her. No I don't think I would drag the first SSS back to afterlife again but I will see as the story progresses.<strong>

**Also: OC needed!**

**I need some OCs from u guys. I need about 10 OCs in the SSS2 and maybe some others that have special role except for band.**

**Name:**

**Last name:**

**Flaws:**

**Personality:**

**Favorite phrase: (such as Axel's got it memorize from Kingdom Heart)  
><strong>

**How she/he died: (depends if you guys want it to be revealed or not)**

**Appearance:**

**Weapons:**

**Thanks for reading until this line, I hope u will review as it means a lot to me.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 1**

**Tachibana**

**Sports field**

_Baang! Ban-Bang!_

A young teenager with black short hair could be seen in the middle of the field with several dark shadows surrounding him. A red pearl pendant could be seen hanging around his neck. With trained accuracy and practice, the teenager took out two pistols from his uniform and, with a HK mk23 pistol at his left and a .45 ACP pistol at his right, he dual-wielded his way out of the circle.

Another person, a blond girl with her hair tied up in a pony tail could be seen running around the field with a pair of short knives. A shadow tried to block her path but faded upon receiving a few combos of quick and deadly slashes. The girl continued her path until she was back to back with the black hair dual-wielder.

"You always make the worst plan during critical times Miu!" Shouted the black haired teenager as he fired his two guns at a shadow that was dangerously close to them just now.

"Don't blame me in times like this Akito! How could I know that they will all came for us!" The girl called Miu replied as she took out a black beretta 92 and started firing at the zoning shadows.

"Well, you better have a plan soon or else we won't be able to hold for long!"

"Argh! Just what the hell are the others doing!'

**Basement of Medical Building**

"Who are you?"

I asked the girl that stood before me. My gun was not aiming at her anymore but my muscles haven't relaxed. _Why is there a girl here? Can she see the gun?_ These kinds of questions were running in my mind as I examined the mysterious girl in front of me. She has a long silver-white hair that stood lonely from the surroundings. Her unusual red-crimson eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to fall, this cause a huge amount of guilt crashed to me. I felt so guilty right now, even though there was no light here to create any shadows but I could already felt a shadow looming ove-

"Be-Behind you!"

Upon realizing that it was impossible for any bigger shadows to be made underground, I quickly rolled to the left. Just as I guessed, it was a monster shadow. No, there were more of them. Seeing that not only me but the silver haired girl will also be in danger, I quickly held her hand and ran towards the exit. I could see her confusing look but I didn't have the time to give an explanation. The girl was very confused but still follo-

No, she didn't follow me…

She _dragged_ me to the exit…

"We should be a bit safe from now…" The girl muttered, not a sign of exhausted could be seen from her face.

Just what was she! A second ago I was dragging her to the exit and without knowing, the girl suddenly ran passed me and dragged me all the way out side of the medical building. My arm was about to break when she _literally_ almost pulled out my hand when she ran. Speaking of my hand…

"Ah…" The girl's crimson eyes met mine as we stared at our hands that had yet to part. Upon realizing I was the one who was holding the hand I quickly pulled back and cursed my stupidity.

"Ah, sorry about that…"

"No, it was nothing… …"

An awkward silence continued in our conversation, for some reason my heart was beating faster than normal. I guessed the reason was because I don't have enough bullets with me but I don't think that was the case though. Seeing that this awkward silence was getting very tense I tried to start a conve-

"Tachibana…"

"….Eh?"

"My name is Tachibana… …"

"…Ah… My name is Sekai Satoshi, what was your given name?"

"… …Sorry, I don't remember…"

"…amnesia is it? It is not rare for this world after all." I sighed; felling disappointed not being the one who started the conversation. Wait a minute, so that's mean that she was a human. But why was she down there, the basement was so secretive that I barely noticed it when I passed by.

_Ba-Bang! Bang!_

"That was gun sound… …" The girl called Tachibana said, looking at the direction of the sports field. Judging from the sound it would be Akito then. Darn it, was I supposed to stay here and waited? Since I got almost no ammo and I would be a re-

"Let's go."

"Eh?"

"Your friends are in danger, aren't they? Can you bear to leave them?"

"… …but I don't have enough ammo left of I go I would be a-"

"Then you would rather watch them suffer?"

Her words hit me in the heart. Another pain of guilt struck me as I accessed the words she said. Was I going to leave them behind? But if I went I would also be-

_Or you going to leave your beloved behind again?_

… … …

"…Haha… …I guess I almost made the same mistake like my previous life… …to think I would have to be reminded by someone I just met…" I laughed, how could I have forgotten? The reason that I was sent to the afterlife school, those awful memories that hunted me for months… This was a world for people that undo their mistake; I can't repeat the same mistake right?

I smiled at Tachibana-chan's confusion face. After I checked my beretta 72 handgun, I gave it to Tachibana, who accepted awkwardly. I knew it would decrease my survival rate but who cares, I can't possibly leave a girl armless to a battle could I? After taking out my short knives that were hidden under my back, I nodded towards Tachibana-chan and ran towards the sports field.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I am going to end it here for now. I swear to god that I would make the next chapter more than 1,500words so spare me that flame. And I apologize again for my grammar mistake. Please refrain from flaming me if you could as I was very serious about other's people opinion on me. Oh there are two reason that this chapter is small and that is…<strong>

**Not enough OCs!**

**-I know I only posted this story recently but I been having some spare time and I wanted to write to kill the time. Please give me some OCs, I wont be able to continue the story of I don't have enough members since I am really bad at creating characters and they tent to be the SSS1 ripoff. So please give me some OCs, even if it is random it may be accepted.**

**-Out of ideas**

**I know it was stupid to be out of ideas just after the second chapter but I only thought of the idea of Harmonics so maybe after a few chapters about introducing Kanade clone-chan I would be out of ideas. If you have some ideas that you want to include in the story you could sent it to my email or post as a review if it was too troublesome.**

**My email: neosixth00live (dot) com  
><strong>

**And to the Reviewer Goudatera and gixagne:**

**Thank you for reviewing my story as it certainly makes my day better. I wanted to ask Gixagne I question and that is:**

**-What was the Japanese meaning of Hono no Tsubaki? Sorry I don't know Japanese but I at least wish to know the sword's meaning so that I can add it to the story.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 2**

**New member, Tachibana**

**Sports field**

_Ba-Bang! Bang!_

"Seriously there is no end to them!" A teenager with short black hair shouted in frustration as he emptied his click of bullets to a shadow.

"No, it is just that the others aren't here to help us out! If the others were here this would have ended already!" Beside Akito, Miu could be seen dodging a punch from the shadow before slicing it to half with her pair of knives. His silver handgun could be seen on the ground with an empty cartridge.

"If I recalled correctly you were the one who ordered us to separate!"

"And you guys are the one who followed that order!"

"You are blaming us for following that order!"

"Shut up Shut up Shut up!" (Reference from Shakugan no Shana, which I don't own)

_Bang! Bang! Ba-click-click-click_

"Damn it, I guess I would have to use this guy then." Akito cursed at his empty guns. Then he took out a long katana in black. The name "Hono no Tsubaki" could be seen craved to it.

"Eh! Since when did you bring your katana with you, and where in the body did you managed to hide your katana!"

"I always carried this katana! As for where I hid it, it is none of your concern!"

With both of their guns' ammo depleted, the two were forced to use their melee weapons to defend themselves. Miu was like a ninja, dodging every attack thrown by the shadows then stabbed them from the back while Akito was like an unbeatable samurai, slicing every shadow came for him.

"This is getting tiring, what are the others doing!" Miu said to herself as she sliced another shadow to oblivion.

* * *

><p>"By the way, what are you doing down there in the basement? I never knew that there was a basement there in the first place."<p>

I asked Tachibana as we ran towards the sports field. By now the gun shots had ceased but the roar of the shadows continued. My best bet was that they have run out of ammo and was on melee now. Upon hearing my question, Tachibana looked up to me with a questioning look and said,

"You don't know? That is the gardening club's Hydroponics cultivation room. Though the gardening club collapsed, it seems that someone was still taking care of the turnips planned. Also that was the place that I first woke up, I was locked inside for a few weeks and had to plant and eat the turnips for survival… I can still recall the taste of it…"

She answered my question with a disgusted look to end it. I can't believe that she managed to survive by just eating turnips…

"Eh, then how did you get out?"

"… …There was a number pad beside the open button. I thought I need to key in the password to open the door but…"

"Erm? What happened?"

"…It turned out that it was just a normal calculator and I just pushed the open button. The door opened and then I was freed."

"…What an odd way of being free out of prison." I commented, I kind of expecting some explosive- What was I thinking? There was no way that she would have bombs …maybe.

"…We are here."

Just as she said that, both of us stop at the top of the stair case to take a better look at the situation down there.

Ah…crap

This is looking bad.

If I were to describe the scenario, I could only say something like two spiders were surrounded by an army of ants. Just like my imagination, Miu and Akita were using their melee weapons to defend themselves while shadows keep on replacing the slayed. It seems that the situation maybe under controlled but I could see that those two were already patting heavily, if help doesn't arrive soon… …

"Ah…Damn it all… I am already starting to regr- Oi, Tachibana where…"

While I was in the middle of cursing, Tachibana had already rushed down within seconds that I don't think that any human could do it. She was too reckless! What was she going to do with just a handgun!

_Well, that was your handgun after all…so it was kind of your responsibility that she got into this mess…_

…Great, my brain was talking to me again.

"Ah damn it all again!"

I shouted in an attempt to releasing the frustration which failed miserably. I quickly ran down the stairs and make my way to the trio that had been causing trouble.

* * *

><p><em>Bang! Bang!<em>

"Miu, didn't you hear that!" Akito shouted to the girl behind his back holding off her enemies with her knives while him with his katana.

"It came from outside the circle! Somebody must have come!" Miu smiled in delight, nothing could be better than reinforcements in such critical times. It was about time they came, because I can hold them much longer…

"Oi! Can you hear me Miu! Akito!"

"Sekai!"

Akito responded to the other boy called Sekai outside the surrounding circle. More and more shadows could be seen trying to fight for a place to attack the two but some of the shadows began to turn around, most probably holding off the other new comers. This action from the shadows gave the two melee fighting aces some space to breath.

Through the narrow space between the shadow, Miu was able to catch a glimpse of a lock of white long hair running around between the shadows. 'I had never seen her before... who is she' Miu thought as she added another shadow to her killing combo. 'Ha, this is too-'

"Miu, watch your back!"

"Huh?"

Just as she was underestimating the enemy, Akito had moved up to the front to help the mysterious white hair girl and Sekai, leaving her back completely empty. Before she could react, she could see a shadow coming for her from the back, its arms were already wide opened as it began to swallow on the careless leader. She could only cried in pain and fear when she felt something coming inside her.

"Ahhhhh—I won- sub-it so- ea-ly-Ah!"

Just as she was about to lost her consciousness, someone had crashed onto her, making the shadow flying away as she crashed to the ground with the one who bumped to her.

"…arg… …it hurts… ..eh Sekai!"

"Sorry I am late, or you alright?" The teenager called Sekai said. He had short brown hair with aqua blue eyes, he didn't have a muscular body but he was neither thin too. He was the first one to recover from the fall as he quickly came to his leader's side. His knife was nowhere to be found.

"I am fine, where are the others?"

"I don't know, by the time I came here you and Akito were alr- look out!"

Just as he was in the middle of explaining to Miu, the shadow from before came back and tried to get Miu again. Before it could touch Miu, without any weapon in disposal, Sekai quickly punched the shadow in the face, only to be punched back by a bigger force than his.

"Sekai!"

_Thud!_

Sekai landed with a loud 'thud' a few meters away from Miu. Despite he was recovering fast, the shadow quickly came for him again, now arms wide opened intending to consume him.

'Shit, its too fas-' Sekai thought as the shadow closed on him. Helplessly, he watched the shadow opened his arms and-

_Sinng!_

A small sound of something cutting the wind could be heard as the shadow was sliced in half just a second before it could touch him. Her flowing white hair could be seen before her full figure as the shadow vanished. In her hands were two knives that belonged to Miu. 'She must have dropped it when I bumped to her.' Sekai thought.

"Whew you are a life-saver, Tachibana." He thanked the white haired clone as he tried to stand up.

"Eh Sekai, who is this girl?" The blonde hair Miu asked as she came to support him to stand."

"Ah well she's-"

"Be cautious, more are coming." Tachibana interrupted Sekai in a flat but contain a bit of order tone. Just like she said, three shadows begin to jumped out of the ground as they surround the trio.

'This is bad; I lost my knife when I came to help Miu. There were three shadows and only Tachibana has weapons but she isn't trained.' The brown haired thought as the three shadows began to close on them.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Before I could realized what was happening, three loud sniper gunshots pierce through my ears as the three shadows had a big hole on the place where their head was supposed to be. More gunshots could be heard as I saw Raito and Kamio-san, the Guild Manager, were spraying tons of bullets with their heavy guns. Raito, the one with unique white hair with yellow eyes was holding onto an AK-107 while Kamio-san, the one with spiked black hair with glasses, was holding onto an M-60 machine gun. In the middle of the shadows, Kurasabe-san could be seen dancing among them as she slays a shadow per second with a pair of old looking kodachi that was found in the SSS headquarter.

Soon, the ordeal was over.

* * *

><p><em>glup…<em>

"Ah~ ~ ~, whew you guys came in time. Any seconds later we would be toasted"

Now, we were in the SSS headquarter which was once used by the old headquarter before. Before we managed to get into the room, there was a trap that keeps in sending us flying with through the window. My flying record was about 33 times, Akito's was 28 while Miu's was 50 times. Well she was the first to be sent out flying after all, she was so angry that only after 50 tries then she decided to stop. It was only one day that suddenly there was a note pasted on the door.

No god, no Buddha, no angels

It seemed to be the door's password, but only after I was forced to try which was 5 times. I was lucky that Kamio-san came in time to figure out how to open the door. Inside the room were a lot of strange things and weapons. A halberd could be found lying against the shelf and a katana lying against the sofa. Strangely there were quite a number of toy animals all over the room. There were also many other strange things such as cans of body builder food, "necklace" consisting of a pair of handcuffs and an earphone. There was also a laptop which helped us to understand about the first, original Shinda Sekai Sensen.

The owner of the laptop is someone called Yurippe, leader of the first SSS. She was the founder and leader of this organisation because she was the first to rebel against the god. There were a total of 12 main members in the battlefront, many others among the guild and neutral people. Surprisingly it was said that before the 'Shadow Crisis', the time when the shadow came, the SSS was almost defeated by god but for some reason this 'god?" joined the SSS. They even went fishing with the angels even though it was their enemy. A portion of data between this and the 'Shadow Crisis' was missing for some reason. The last record in this laptop was that the shadows were successfully defeated and all of them moved on, having a happy ending.

Not for us yet anyway.

For some reason, the shadows came back. It happened two months after SSS2 was formed. At that point of time the main goal of the SSS2 was to find out what was this world meant for before we found this laptop. SSS2 goal quickly changed to protecting ourselves and fight the shadows. Because of this reason most of the member of SSS2 left, leaving only the loyal and brave members behind following Miu.

Ah I left the world too much, time to get back on reali-erm…afterlife?

"Ah~ ~ ~, Key coffee is the best~ ~" (the coffee Yuri and Otonashi drank on rooftop)

"… …erm…we are missing the point here Miu…" Akito said, interrupting our SSS2 leader which had an obsession with Key coffee for some reason.

Oddly,

"Oh yeah, so… Sekai…minds explaining yourself?"

If this was a normal introduction of a new member then it was okay but…

The one I brought back was a beauty, all the other members were already looking at me suspiciously that I found it quite annoying.

Talking about her, Tachibana was now seated at the couch sofa between me and Akito. Her unusual red eyes and white hair stood out from the rest of us. Most of the important members were here. Actually, about half of the group wasn't official members as they rarely appeared in the HQ but they still help out on operations. The members that were here were Miu, Tachibana, Kurasabe-san, Taejin, Akito, Raito, Reina and me. Kamio-san, the Guild Manager had gone back underground to the Guild.

There were a couch and two chair sofas in the room. Tachibana, Akito and I were witting on the couch. Reina, the sniper, was sitting on the chair near the front while Raito seated on the other. The rest of the members were lying against the wall while 'Robot Miyuki' squatting at the dark corner on the ground.

"So Sekai?"

"Well ermmm… …"

"Sigh, my name is Tachibana. Sekai-san found me outside the gardening club's Hydroponics cultivation room that was under the medical building. I only remember that my Surname, I remember nothing else." Tachibana answered in a bored tone in my place. Sigh, I felt so ashamed that I even need the girl to help me answered.

"…Sigh, what's with you, had to rely on a girl to help you reply." Akito, my best friend, whispered to my ear. I was reflecting on my action now so stop adding the burden please.

"So Tachi-chan, how long has you stayed in this world?" Miu smiled at Tachibana, it was easy to tell that what our leader was aiming from her smirking face. By the way what's with the _Tachi-chan_ anyway?

"…Tachi-chan?" Tachibana put on a confused face as she heard her given nickname. Her emotionless crimson eyes turned to one filled with curiosity.

"It's my nickname for you, you don't like it?"

"No, it's just that I never had anyone giving me a nickname. In fact, Sekai-san was the first one to say my name after these few years." Tachibana said, for a moment I thought I saw her lips smiled but I quickly dismissed that thought.

"Years! How long have you been in this world?" Surprised, Akito who was sitting beside her asked. Years…doesn't that means that she was the oldest among us? Miu was barely about a year while Akito and I were about three quarter.

"Urmmm…after I lost my memories, I found myself in the gardening club's Hydroponics cultivation room. I had been planting there for about … …a decade I think."

…

…

Silence filled the room after she answered Akito's question.

…

"**A decade!"**

All members in the room including me shouted. A decade! That was crazy! Miu was not even a year old yet! Just what has she been doing for all these years?

"Me? I have been taking care of the Hydroponics cultivation room and attending classes for all these years."

"Classes! Won't you disappear if you attend the classes!"

"I noticed some people disappeared after attending the classes but for some reason it doesn't applied to me."

"What about food! I never see you in the cafeteria before."

"I was in the cafeteria, I always seen you all eating in a row of tables."

… …

Does that mean that we had been spied before?

"What about the shadows, Tachi-chan. Surely the shadows must have attacked you before right?" Miu asked. Now that she mentioned it, about half of the human population vanished during the first few shadows invasion. I wondered how she escaped that. Miu, Akito and I were lucky to find some pairs of guns and kept them incase of emergency.

"The shadows? They never came for me before, I did noticed them before though…"

…

"…The shadows never came for you?" Kurasabe-san muttered in a small tone but loud enough for us to hear.

'Never came for her before, she is making me suspicious of her. Not to mention her amazing speed ability. It makes me wondered it she was really a human…or not?'

I quickly dismissed my thought, of course she was human. My imagination must have been running wild lately.

"So Tachi-chan, do you like this group?" Miu said after a while. It's about time she started to make her advance anyway.

"…I guess…" Tachibana answered in a pondering tone. She must be wondering if she really liked us or not.

"Then do you want to join the SSS2?"

"SSS2?"

"It is our group name. The reason there is a 2 behind is because we are the first ones' successors. As for the name it is-"

"…Shinda Sekai Sensen…" Tachibana muttered. Eh? Since when did she know the full name of the group!

"…You know Tachibana?"

"…No…it just came to my mind suddenly. I think I recalled seeing a flag with the name on it…"

"Flag…?" I asked, I never recalled that we had a flag before…

"Anyway, do you want to join the SSS2?" Miu stood up and walked towards us and stopped in front of Tachibana. You aren't trying to threaten her Miu, are you?

"Yes, I don't want to be alone anymore." She answered in a lonely tone. Now that I thought about it, if the fact that she was really in this world for a decade, and no one noticed her…Then doesn't it meant that she was alone for all these years?

"Yoshi!(Okay then!), My name is Inoe Miu, leader of the SSS2. You may call me Miu like everyone else. The two idiots beside you are Satoshi Sekai and Shinohara Akito."

"Oi!" Akito and I shouted in protest, we were your first friends and you called us idiots! And isn't there a phrase called "A bird of a feather flock together"?

"The one sitting on that chair was Raito Kuzumi, he preferred to be called Raito since he think it is cooler. And~ the cute little cat here is Yumehiro Reina!~ ~"

Sigh, there she goes again. Reina-chan was the shortest but cutest girl among our group. Her height was like a elementary student's height. But since she is very cute and always ended her sentence with a "Nya~" She was always loved and hugged by Miu and Shiina like right now. Oh Shiina wasn't here today, I wondered where was she.

"Kya~ You are so cute Reina-chan~! Oh the one at the dark corner over there was Kurasabe Miyuki. She has the nickname 'Robot Miyuki' but don't be fooled by her scowl on her face, she is actually a tsundere! Oh another member was Shiina-san but she wasn't here yet. She was kind of a phantom member but she did sometimes come to the HQ. There were still some members not here yet, when they come I will introduce to you." Miu introduced the other members while hugging Reina. Wait a minute, is someone left out?

"Oi! What about me! I am an official member you know!" Ah, I forgotten about Taejin, the half Japanese and half Korean guy. Since he always disappeared from battle so no one really remembered him. Though he could be quite scary when angered.

"Oh you are here Taejin-kun, the one holding the long Pyeongon is Hakuna Taejin. Though since he always disappear from battle you don't really need to remember him."

"Oi! Remember me please!"

"And~ I am going to introduce our new member Tachibana! Plwase treat her well everyone!"

"My name is Tachibana, nice to meet you all." Tachibana stood out and bowed to everyone. For the first time, I saw her full smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHEW! 3,398words! Must be the longest chapter I wrote before! Though I know it was small compare to others… …Oh and I want to thank you all for all the reviews! If you guys didn't give me these OCs, I wouldn't be able to finish this chapter since even Shiina cause me half an hour with a headache. Oh about this Shiina, she wasn't the Shiina from the anime but she is my OC that has relationship with her. As for more information I put it on the next chapter which was about the characters I organised. **

**Oh i apologize for the bad action scene, i am bad at writing action scene please forgive me  
><strong>

**As for other back ground information about the characters I will leave it as topics for the future random chapters. Also I know I am a bit greedy or selfish, but I wish that you guys can give me some OCs that are ruthless or stupid since I got enough of 'good guys already. Also I take back about the no band members OCs, I think I will still need the diversion division for operation tornado. Also feel free to give some random or special characters that aren't in the SSS2, though I cant guarantee that all the OCs will be used I will try to add them to the story. **

**Special thanks to all my reader and Chen Zixin and Gixagne that gave me some ideas. Oh if you want to give me some ideas for stories since I had none right now, please sent to my email or my AnimeL0ver00 account to avoid giving spoilers if I really use it on the review.**

**My email: Neosixth00live(dot) com**

**Oh I must also thank Chen Zixin, Gixagne, xtenchix, Miri and Kuzumi for the OCs, this chapter can't be completed without your OCs.**


	4. OCs Report

**Angel Beats Harmonics Girl OCs (30 characters! OMG! I really didn't foreseen this...)  
><strong>

**Shinda Sekai Sensen 2 (14, including Guild and Diversion Division. However the Guild isn't really a part of the SSS2, but in good terms)  
><strong>

**Member: Leader+8  
><strong>

**Leader x1 Inoe Miu**

**Melee x4 Tachibana Kanade, Kurasabe Miyuki, Shirayuki Shiina, Hakuna Taejin**

**Normal x 3 Satoshi Sekai, Shinohara Akito, Raito Kuzumi**

**Sniper x1 Yumehiro Reina**

**Guild Leader x1 Kamio Reeichi**

**Diversion Division memberx4 Kirishima Ayane, Ichinose Daigo (Wolf), Nagasi Karuto, Sakuragami Hatsune**

**Black Hand (11!)  
><strong>

**Leaderx1 Ueda Ryuu**

**Memberx10 Sayoko Haru, Nakamura Kaito, Kuroaki Yumi, Ken, , Makoto Youta, Shiraishi Akira, Hagaruya Chimemi, Shimamura Setsumi, Tsuda Yuuki, Ayasaki Sora, Kagami Batoshi,  
><strong>

**Student Council(5 +student council president)  
><strong>

**member x5: Kobayashi Mio, Igarashi, Amano Rei, Minase Kotori, Kanade (second, student council version)  
><strong>

**Human Association (5)  
><strong>

** member x5: Belenshki Dmitri (Russian) , Bukushi Isamu, Angel Harmony, Radics Annuska (Hungarian), Jiro Naito  
><strong>

Leader

**Name: Miu**

Surname: Inoe

Flaws: Make wrong decision when in hurry or angry, spoiled Reina

Personality: Friendly but easily angry. Love to hug Reina from behind due to her "Nya~ ~" cuteness.

Favorite phrase: Shut up shut up shut up! (Reference from Shakugan no shana)

How she died: She died when her family was going on a trip but fell off the cliff. Her family was supposed to be still alive but was killed by thieves that came.

Appearance: Long blonde hair tied in a pony tail with a red ribbon. Had orange eyes

Weapons: black beretta 92, two short knives with some handheld grenade. (like Yurippe)

**Main Character**

**Name: Sekai**

Surname: Satoshi

Flaws: Oversensitive to things, dense but calm.

How he died: Bullied by his father, ended up killing him but then was caught by police, executed.

Appearance: Short brown hair with blue eyes

Weapons: berretta 72 hand gun, one short knife.

**Main Character**

**Name: Kanade**

Surname: Tachibana

Flaws: very direct, too direct in her speech (considering other personality since she was created from a offensive mind but forgotten everything, truth be revealed in later chapters)

Weapons: two short sword. Angel Player in later chapters.

**Members**

**From: gixagne**

**Name: Akito**

Last name: Shinohara

Flaws: Bugs, Sour foods, Earthquake,Etc.

Personality: He is a calm yet stubborn fighter. loves Spicy foods and friendly.

How he died: at a bank robbery, he is a victim which shot by suspect in order to protect her girlfriend which killed too in front of his eyes before he died.

Appearance: black short hair with a red pearl pendant from his girlfriend. he has a lonely face all time.

Weapons: he have a HK mk23 .45ACP pistol with a katana named hono no tsubaki (flame of camellia), and for special operation he use a FN P90 SMG (he can use it dual-weilded and same goes to his handgun.), a Walther WA2000 Sniper Rifle, a Benelli M1 Pump Shotgun, and a Device-D Grenade launcher.

**From: Kuzumi**

**Name: Kuzumi**

Last Name: Raito

Flaws: easy to forget something important :D

Personality: he is funny and energic person, but when in battle, he become psycho.

How she/he died: get killed by his best friend

Appearance: tall, slightly muscular, white hair and yellow-gold eyes

Close Range Weapon: Long Black Katana, name: Ashura

Long-Range Weapon: AWM L115A1 or AK-107

**From xtenchix**

**name: Kurasabe miyuki (surname, first name)**

Nickname( author given): 'Robot Miyuki' (reference from Hidan no Aria)

gender: female

flaws: doesn't talk and always has a scowl on her face.

personality: she always seems emotionless, because she was picked on all her life. The reason she doesn't talk was because one of the bullies used a knife once to make a scar on her throat. Because of the injury on her throath she doesn't talk.

She seems scary, but she'll do anything to help her friends

appearance: shoulder length dark red hair, and brown eyes.

weapons: she always has two short swords (2 feet long) ,2 hunter knives and throwing knives with her.

Cause of death: She got killed be her mother in law together with her brother.

**From Miri**

**Name: Taejin**

Surname: Hakuna

Flaws: Quite an airhead, ditzy, no common sense whatsoever. Although compassionate and caring, he is also quite moody. He's usually horrid at fighting and totally useless (and others enjoy picking on him), until he loses his temper and turns violent.

Personality: Kind, caring, but ditzy and oblivious. He is insensitive and unable to read the atmosphere.

Favorite phrase: "Hakuna matata!" (because it has his last name in it)

How he died: His father was Korean and his mother Japanese. His mother passed away and his father became depressed and was hospitalized after an attempt at suicide. Taejin stayed with his grandparents until his father died. Then, he decided to work so he could go to college. He was bullied at his school however, and one day he had enough and stood up to them, but they fought violently and he was hospitalized and died shortly after.

Appearance: Black hair with bangs parted around the middle, with an ahoge on the side.

Weapons: Pyeongon (traditional Korean weapon), but rarely fights (prefers to run away and be useless) (Author Add: doesn't want to fight when challenged by Shirayuki Shiina but always win by random attacks and luck)

**From Gixagne**

**Name : Reina**

Last Name : Yumehiro

Flaws : her short body, dark places, stranger, leaved alone.

Personality: she is a coward and crybaby, adolescence and pretty much like an elementary school kid. But she is a genius for being a field-strategist, hacking, lockpicking and sniping.

Favorite phrase: (not a phrase, but she always says "nya~" at the end of her sentences.)

How she died: she died after pushed by her friend who jealous at her intelligence and her romance and hit by a train.

Appearance : short blonde hair with yurippe's white cap (a hat which yuri wear when briefing operation), short body (almost like an elementary school student), flat-chested.

Weapons : since she bad at close battle, she use a Dragunov SVD sniper rifle to gives a support to front line. In addition, she have a SIG P230 SL pistol too.

**From author myself**

**Name: Shiina**

Last Name: Shirayuki

Flaws: Always want to challenge Hakuna Taejin

Personality: Puts up a tough and quiet front, but she is fond of cute things, stuffed rabit. She is able to sense danger and murderous intent. A bit simple minded though ( the broom)

Favourite phrase: How useless.

Appearance: different from Shiina, she was wearing a miko uniform with the white on top and dark blue below. She has long dark blue hair with orange eyes.

Weapons: A long katana with the craved name Kagami (mirror) "鏡"

Spoiler: Haverelationship with the ninja Shiina in the living world before.

**Diversion Division**

**From xtenchix**

**Vocalist**

**Name: Ayane**

Surname: Kirishima

Looks: long black hair that reaches her waist and golden eyes; has a D-cup  
>(you'll see later why i put that in).<p>

Flaws: looks like an energetic, cute girl on stage, but is in reality short  
>tempered and has easily more mood swings then a pregnant lady (i know its rude<br>to say it like that, but it get's the message delivered.)

Weapon: The most dreaded dog whistle that summons Miyuki instantly! Miyuki  
>gave it to her she could warn her if her brother or anybody else was being<br>rude to her. She always gets hugs as rewards ^^.

Cause of death: was hit by a truck that crashed while she was singing on the  
>street.<p>

**From xtenchix**

**Name: Ichinose Daigo, but lets everybody call him Wolf. Miyuki's brother in  
>law<strong>

Appearance: black hair and purple eyes. always has a guitar with him

flaws: he thinks of himself as a rockstar (he can play good), that's why he  
>acts cocky, arrogant and almighty... until miyuki hits him on the head or<br>stabs him( They can't die so why not). He's the only one that knows of  
>miyuki's love for Frank Sinatra and her singing voice. has a huge sister(in<br>law) complex.

weapons: A .44 magnum called louise. the reason "Because it's small and stings  
>like hell. kinda like my cousin."<p>

Special association: Diversion division, guitar

**From xtenchix**

**Bassist**

**Name: Karuto**

Surname: Nagasi

Summary: Wolf's (Daigo) best friend and a pervert. He made a game  
>of it to try to grope Ayane's breast without getting killed by Miyuki.<p>

Looks: blond hair, closed eyes and always a smile.

Cause of death: "was killed while protecting a friend in a drive-by.

**From (?)(Same creator as Kuroaki Yumi, Black Hand's weapon maker)**

**Drummer**

**Name:****Hatsune**

Surname: Sakuragami

Gender: Female

Flaws: she has an Narcolepsy (a chronic sleep disorder which makes someone  
>will had an excessive urge to sleep at inappropriate times, such as while at<br>work.)

Personality: as a girl, she terrifying airhead, clumsy and easily fall asleep  
>everywhere due her narcolepsy. But, out of her looks she is a great bassist<br>and minstrel for her band.

Looks: She got short dyed red hair and two green eyes,

How she died: in her study tour while she alive, she left on a recreation  
>place due her narcolepsy and crashed by a truck on her way to chase the bus.<p>

**From Gixagne**

**Guild Leader**

**Name : Reeichi**

Last Name: Kamio

Special Role: Guild Manager

Flaws : do any failure, getting drunk.

Personality: he is a perfectionist at gunsmith who loves any guns, easy going, slob, a mood-maker to his comrades at Guild and kind for all SSS2 members. but,he'll change personality to a really bad guy who loves gore and violence when he drunk.

Favorite phrase: "Leave it to me!"

How he died: in a chemical factory where he worked, he cause a big explosion which cause all of his friends died, a huge environment pollution case, and suffering of scorch at hospital until he died.

Appearance: spiked black hair with a glasses, slim, he always wear a coverall since he is a Guild member.

Weapons: nobody know how he can hide all of his weapon on his coverall, but he always carry all kind of firearms such a UZI submachinegun, Automag-V pistols (dual-wielded), an M-4 A1 assault rifle with M203 grenade launcher, Striker shotgun, M-60 machine gun, AMSD OM 50 Nemesis Mk3 large-caliber sniper rifle, HK PSG-1 sniper rifle, RPG-7 Rocket launcher, etc.

**Black Hand**

**From Chen ZiXin**

**Leader**

**Name: Ryuu**

Surname: Ueda

Gender: Male

Flaws: Short-sighted in mentality. Overconfident at times. Arrogant.  
>Anti-social. Poor stamina. Cowardly. Manipulative.<p>

Personality: Arrogant. Manipluative. Power-obsessive (so most likely the  
>Student council president or something).Seems to hate everything and everyone<br>but himself. Doesn't talk much, but when he does, he never uses the word 'I',  
>instead, he uses the word 'one' as a substitution. Often plays word games, and<br>confuses people with logic contradictions, and ends up getting people to do  
>his bidding (for minor stuff... like cleaning up after class for him). Has a<br>tendency to cackle maniacally when he thinks that he's winning, but his cackle  
>will amuse him too much, and doesn't notice that his plan is starting to fail.<p>

Favorite phrases: 'Imbeciles', 'One does not usually care for the wellbeing of  
>another. Why should one care now?' and 'One advises another to obey one's<br>commandments'.

How he died (if you actually want it): He was born the youngest child of his  
>family out of seven. Of all of them, he was the weakest, stupidest, and the<br>least favorite. He spent his whole life being bullied by his siblings who were  
>far superior to him in every way. However, from his sibling's bullying, he<br>learnt to direct his wrath to other people, manipulating them and causing them  
>pain, setting up an empire of henchmen. One day, however, he went too far, and<br>his lead henchman threw a fit over something and killed him. From that point  
>onwards, he decided never to trust anyone in the afterlife.<p>

Appearance: Relatively tall, and intimidating. Often seen smirking, sneering,  
>or glaring at people silently. Wears Naoi's hat, only on a slant to signify<br>uniqueness. Author self add: Have dark black hair that always cover his left or right eye with the hat

Weapons: Doesn't fight often (usually has someone else do it for him, uses  
>screwed up logic to confuse and manipulate his enemy, or runs away), but does<br>carry an electric/tazer baton stick.

**Member**

**From author**

**Name: Haru**

Surname: Sayoko

Gender: Female

Flaws: Too obedient to Ryuu, once had to be saved by Ryuu because he joked to her to try drowning in the river.

Personality: Quiet, silent, always follows Ryuu around

Favourite phrases: To Ryuu, "I will always follow you, from the living to the afterlife."

How she died:

Appearance: About half a head shorter than Ryuu, have long flowing light brown hair with a black hair pin very precious to her.

Weapons: A dual wielder, she wield two M9 pistol and a dagger. Always carry infinite amount of bombs

**From Author**

**Name: Kaito**

last name: Nakamura

Gender: Male

Flaws: Has as yandere stalker, Chimemi. Often get stabbed and imprisoned in her room, nobody wants to know what happened inside.

Personality: Have a kind and carefree personality but doesn't like to be responsible for things and like to avoid danger

Favourite phrases: "DON'T TELL CHIMEMI THAT I AM HERE!"

How he died: (not important, or maybe will be added in the future)

Appearance: Dark hair with blue eyes.

Weapon: Mossberg 590A1 and a M7 bayonet

**From (?) (Same creator as Sakuragami Hatsune, the Drummer of Diversion Division of SSS2)**

**Name:****Yumi**

Surname: Kuroaki

Special Role: Black Hand's weapon maker.

Gender: Female

Flaws: Sunlight.

Personality: she is rather quiet, hates sunlight and always on her dorm at daylight except called by Ryuu.

How she died: nobody know.

Appearance: Golden long hair with twintail and black eyes.

Weapons: she rarely fight but she owns a Pfeifer Zeliska .600 Nitro Express revolver with an extra kadachi below it barrel so it nearly shaped like gunblade (squall leonheart's from FF VIII) and a few Panzerfaust hidden on her uniform.

**From Author**

**Name: Ken**

Gender: Male

Flaws: loss his control easily if someone specially Sekai say something about Midori

Personality: Normally does not appear in the Black Hand's HQ, always appeared suddenly with his hood on. He is in good terms with Ryuu therefore he is the lead henchman of Black Hand, though nobody know what is he thinking about all the time

Favourite phrases: "Miracle exist in this world, her soul was not gone, it was simply missing. All i need to do is to find it, or create another soul for her."

How he died:

Appearance: He wore his black hand's jacket always and use the hood to cover his face, have golden color eyes

Weapon: shuriken, he is not a ninja but have expert throwing skills. He also use the shuriken as melee weapons

**Name:** Youta

Surname: Makoto

Flaws: only listen to Ken and Ken only for some reason

Personality: Cold and harsh, he is extremely loyal to Ken and see his goal as something honorable and want to help him to finish it.

Favorite phrase: "If you want to get to Ken, you will have to eat my Kunai first."

How he died: Unknown, not important

Appearance: He has long dark black hair tied up in a pony tail and wear a traditional black Hakama uniform with the Phantom Black Jacket on it

Weapon: two long Kunai with a lot of normal short Kunai in his Hakama ( This was originally Ken's first original weapon design, but then decide that Shuriken have more impact so was changed)

**From Kuzumi Raito**

**Name: Akira**

Last name: Shiraishi

Flaws: Sweet Food ~

Personality: an Arrogant person but very kind to girls

Favorite phrase: "There is No way i can lost to that person (Raito)"

How she/he died: After He killed Kuzumi Raito (yeah, he is Raito's Best Friend who killed Raito Because Raito dating woman he loves) he get chased by Police but get hit by a very big truck

Appearance: Black Hair, blue eyes and tall have a scar in his left hand

Weapons: A blue katana named Muspelheim and AWM L115A1 (Magnum)

**From ****Miri**

**Name: Chimemi**

Last name: Hagaruya

Flaws: Mentally unstable and a sadist, but she hides it! (yandere) She obsesses over [whatever Black Hand character you want her to obsess over], so much that she'll kill them if they leave her! (Target: Kaito)

Personality: seemingly cute and energetic, but is really cruel and likes to torture people, all with a smile on her face

Favorite phrase: "You're going to love me. Love me. Love me. Love me. LOVE ME! LOVE ME! LOVE ME!"

How she/he died: seemingly mysterious, but she did have some drug dealings...

Appearance: straight, long orange hair with sidebangs and a pink peach blossom barette

Weapons: she'll use ANYTHING, even a bottlecap to pierce someone's eye!

**From Gixagne**

Name: Yuuki

Last Name: Tsuda

Flaws: Setsumi (since she looks like his youngest sister, she can't ignore any bit word from her to him)

Personality: Cold, nearly emotionless except in front of Setsumi (he'll act awkwardly...), he always care about Setsumi include beating anyone who hurt her (just like Noda's weirdness when anyone disagree yurippe...)

Favorite phrase: "Quiet.","You're annoying..." and "..okay..."

How he died: when he alive, he is an orphan who had 2 little sisters to feed. for that reason, he worked a lot in any kinds of job include being a henchman... when he given a job from his boss to ruin a preschool which had a debt to his boss, he didn't notice her 1'st little sister worked part-timing there. he cancel his plan to ruin it and back to his boss with his failure and of course his boss doesn't happy... his boss kidnap his sisters and raped them... in the end, his boss shot him in the head in front of her sisters when she tried to save them.

Appearance: Silver hair, tall, had a lot of scars in his body.

Weapons: a Colt Phyton Elite handgun, AK-47 Assault rifle, a survival knife and a lot of throwing knifes. A new weapon called the Kusanagi, an Odachi made to be use one-handedly

**From MaRv3n054**

** Name: Sora**

Last name: Ayasaki

Flaws:

- Isn't too comfortable talking to girls for more than a while (He went to an all-boy's school, so he can't initiate a conversation with the opposite sex and can't continue it for too long). Girls just think he's shy, while boys think he has Gynophobia, a fear of girls.

- Can be "trigger happy" when outnumbered by Shadows.

- He has a strong sense of direction... but wanders around a lot. (If possible, SSS members will nickname him 'Nomad' because of this) (Author add: change to Black Hands)

Personality: Strong, silent type.

Favorite phrase: "Fukou da..." or [instead of its translation 'Such misfortune'] "Just my damn luck." (Yeah, 'Fukou da' is a reference to To Aru Majutsu no Index. Touma's catchphrase)

How he died: On his way home after cram school, he suddenly heard a sound of breaking glass and a girl screaming for help coming from one of the houses he passes by. Noticing blood on the windows where the sounds originated from, he enters said house and also sees blood splattered all over the wall. He was stabbed by a long, sharp weapon (which he makes out as a katana) and killed as he was about to exit the house to go for help. (Reference to Kore wa Zombie desu ka?)

Appearance: Somewhat tall, and sports a pair of glasses. Physically fit. Black hair. Brown eyes.

Weapons:

- A Mk.14 EBR (Modified M14 iron sights, used with a assault/magnifying scope)

- Two M1911 pistols. One jet black, the other metallic white. Calls it "Yin & Yang"

- (Assuming that they're wearing the SSS uniform) (Author add: change to Black Hand's uniform) A broad, sharp, yet compact, hidden blade located on each wrist. So that when one extends, the blade lies on back of the hand. (Reference to Protoss Zealots from the famous StarCraft games. And since it's hidden, also a reference to Assassin's Creed)

**From Chen Zixin**

**Student Council  
><strong>

**Name: Yuzuru  
><strong>

****surname: Otonashi

Gender: Male

****Flaws: Calm to the point of being cold to people, though he always have bad headache trying to convince the rest of the student council to move on.

Personality: Calm but sometimes cold. He is friendly to the people he know but is rather cold towards the people he just met. He is quite a lonely person.

****Favorite phrase: "Just move on already!" to his student council members who refuse to move on and chose to stay with him.

Appearance: Red-orange hair with orange eyes. He is wearing the NPC unifrom.

****Weapon:His old Glock 17 that Yurippe gave him. He has a pair of butterfly knives and was as trained in them as Yuri.

**Name: Mio (the first OC that contributed to the idea of student council)  
><strong>

Surname: Kobayashi

Gender: Female

Flaws: Does not help anyone unless asked, or benefits her somehow. Unsympathetic. Slightly sadistic.

Personality: Calm, reserved. Excessively polite. Has a tendency to bow. Enjoys sipping (green) tea. Generally always seen smiling politely and plastically. Generally acts kind, although sometimes may drop into sadism. Has a slight dislike of loud noises.

Favorite phrases: "Forgive the intrusion.../I don't mean to interrupt, but..." and "Perhaps we should all calm down for a moment, and assess the conflict here."

How she died: "I'd rather not talk about that."

Appearance: Long flowing hair. Assymmetrical eyes, one blue, one red. She often has her hair covering one of her eyes, signifying her mood (covering the red eye, leaving the blue eye showing means she's being nice. Covering the blue eye, leaving the red eye means she's being evil). Petite, thin build, due to slight malnourishment. Smiles most of the time. Wears the normal student uniform for 'extremely trivial reasons.'

Weapons: Uses a Steyr AUG with a silencer when in proper combat. Otherwise, she carries a silenced M9 pistol everywhere, as well as a long combat knife for melee.

**Name: Rei**

Surname: Amano

Gender: Male

Flaws: sometimes a bit too strict about stuffs

Personality: Strict but secretly care for everyone in the student council. He is inspired by the student council president and refused to disappear like all others, much to the student council president headache.

Favorite phrase: "Order, order! We can't discuss anything when we are in a mess!" Rei will shout this if Mio's favorite phrase didn't work in the situation, you may only see this line when this story is finish and the decision about Angel Beats Harmonics Student Council version though.

How he died: unknown

Appearance: Known as the successor in the Angel Beats wiki

Weapons:9mm USP (note that its the same weapon as Naoi)

**Name: Igarashi**

Surname: Unknown

Gender: Male

Flaws: is a bit slower to react to the situation than the others (though all other members are just faster than normal)

Personality: Basically like how he is from the anime Angel Beats in episode 9, he is kind and have a carefree attitude, but know when to get serious. Easily get angried if someone tried to take off his green headband (Bandage seems a bit serious and ugly so i will use headband)(the one Otonashi give to Igarashi when his head is injured)

Favorite phrase: "I guess i am really useful without you." to the student council president

How he died: He got into another train accident, however this time he didn't managed to save everyone and he could only watch as all others died before him, the last one.

Appearance: Just like how he looks like in the anime except in NPC uniform. He is still wearing the green headband, as a memory of Otonashi's bravery and his uselessness when he encountered the same problem again. He got short brown hair with gray (?) eyes.

Weapon: Smith & Wesson 645 ( note that its the same weapon as Hinata)

**From Gixagne**

**Name: Kotori**

Surname: Minase

Flaws: Money falling sound[cha-cring] (she'll react in 0,1 sec even she asleep)

Personality: kind, lone-wolf, positive thinking, greedy, specially serves Mio in high priority as Mio's underling, likes to play her harmonica at midnight.

Favorite phrase: "yare yare... what a burden..."(customized Kyon's phrase)

How she died: since her whole family died, she live alone working in many legal jobs without thinking about love. until one day she proposed instantly with her co-worker. just in her 1st date, the roller-coaster which they rode got an accident and kill her instantly.

Appearance: long brown hair with a flower headband, brown eyes, always carry her harmonica and wore normal student uniform.

Weapons: a Mauser C96 handgun and a stun baton for melee, but in special cases of conflict she'll use a TDI Kriss Super V submachinegun which used by Yurippe.

**Name: Kanade**

Flaws: too protective of the student council to the point of yandereness

Personality: Kind but don't know how to interact with others. But this is not a problem because everyone in the student council is friendly. However will have mood swing and become very serious when she 'sense' danger.

How she was found: (may be revealed in further chapter or Student Council Harmonics version, assume if i decide to write it, 75% say i will but...)

Appearance: Look exactly the same as the Harmonics Kanade in the anime, actually she was the very first Harmonics that cut the fish, jump down from the roof with the moon at her back and stabbed each other with the original Kanade.

Weapons: Angel player but is equipped with knives as Angel Player can attract shadows.

**From Gixagne**

**Name: Setsumi**

Last name: Shimamura

**Story from Student Council to Black Hand to Student Council**: She was originally a student council member in the first place, however she accidentally fell down and knocked herself out in the Afterlife school with the NPC uniform. She was found by Tsuda Yuuki, who thought she had just arrived in this world and invited her to join the Black Hands. Since the president has been having headache about the secret movement of the Black Hands, she took responsibility and joined the Black Hand as an undercover agent, much to the council's disapproval and the president's increasing headache.

Flaws: always feeling guilty to anyone when bad things happen.

Personality: quiet, low profile, always blame herself, but sometimes stubborn on a few things like sweet things, love, etc...

favorite phrase: "why it became like this..." and "...sorry..."

how she died: she is Akito's girlfriend who died too in the bank robbery incident. (a bit ideas for you: she just come to afterlife right when SSS2 do their hunting camp. show her on your story in a complicated way like when a conflict happen between Black hand and SSS2. she meet Akito once again after their died and Miu with Akito that time. continuation? you the writer... i let it to you...)

Appearance: Long chopper hair, brown eyes, a bit short and she wear a moon-shaped hairpin from Akito when they alive.

Weapons: an FN Browning HP handgun, Spectre M4 submachinegun and a sword named Frozen Edelweiss.

**From Author**

**Name: Mafuyu**

Flaws: She is a clumsy person unless she was in her sniping mood.

Personality: quiet but kind. She is afraid of strangers but can quickly blend into the Student Council

favorite phrase: "...Die stupid author..."

Appearance: She has long blond hair and a pair of blue eyes. She was almost the same height as Setsumi-chan.

Weapon: PGM Hecate II, she will use it in close range even if she have to.

**Human Association**

-People who had hidden themselves among the NPC after the Dark Birthday

-Note that these people will be having less or no roles in the story since there is too much side story happening at the same time (even Shiina X Taejin and Ryuu X Sayoko's story have been taken out due to this)

**From ****Author**

**Name: Saito  
><strong>

Last name: Natsume

Flaws: being always to cautious, which lead to always forgetting the important thing

Personality: always serious, but sometimes will have happy mood swings

Favorite phrase:

How she/he died:

Appearance: Black spiky hair with glasses

Weapons: L.A.R Grizzly and a Browning Hi-power, he dual wield them

**From: Fenichi de Toeni**

**Name: Dmitri**

Surname: Belenshki

Nationality: Russian

Gender: Male

Affiliation: Human Association

Flaws: Hostile, his trust is near impossible too earn, and despises the Black Hand. Dmitri is very philisophical to the point where he can be annoying.

Personality: Dmitri is an independent character. Dmitri is hardworking and he never gives up. Anything he does is out of good intention, and is willing to sacrifice himself for anyone, even strangers and for some reason Black Hand members. He despises the Black Hand mainly because of the ideas of both Ueda and Ken. Dmitri is also described as both cynical and caring. After Dark Birthday, he came to the conclusion that it was inevitable, and part of a greater scheme by the shadows, and doesn't blame Miu for the incident.

Appearance: Dmitri has dark blonde hair going up to his eyebrows. He has olive green eyes. Can be seen wearing a grey trench coat over his school uniform. He has very broad shoulders and is sometimes mistaken for an American football player. He has a small scar accross his right eye and the is a huge burn mark around the right side of his stomach from the bomb. He is slightly taller than most characters.

How he died: On his way to Hungary to propose to his girlfriend, he was a victim of a suicide bomber during the 2010 Moscow Metro Bombing.

Favourite quotes:  
>-"How 'bout I shove something up 'One's' **." (Directed towards Ueda when he refers himself as 'One')<br>-"When the SSS2 and the Black Hand engage in the inevitable war, it will be the war in Heaven all over again. May only concern is who will betray us, and will their name be Lucifer?"  
>-"If I'm going to Hell, I'm going to drag you with me!"<br>-"Don't... Touch... The... Trench coat..."

Weapons:

Long-Ranged: KSVK 12.7 Anti-Material Rifle

Primary: RPK Light Machine Gun with a Drum Magazine

Back-Up: Makarov Pistol

Favoured Weapon: Detachable one-foot Bayonet that can be used as a combat knife.

**Name: Isamu**

Surname: Bukushi

Nationality: Japanese

Gender: Male

Affiliation: Human Association

Flaws: He is only conscious of others. Very selfless. He can be very hateful when others intimidate, insult, or bully people. Takes the role of leader when he isn't needed.

Personality: Isamu is very humble. Isamu hates it when people try to manipulate others. Instead of manipulation, Isamu tries to persuade people. Isamu is an old rival of Ueda's, having went to the same high school. When things aren't going well, Isamu has the tendency to take charge of the situation out of habit, since he is used to working against rather than with people.

Appearance: Isamu is as tall as Ueda, however he has a more serious and stressed facial expression. He can be seen squinting most of the time, trying to read facial expressions in order to trust someone or not. He has jet black hair. His eyes are an extremely blue that it is safe to consider they are purple. He dresses in either an kimono or an kamishimo.

How he died: Isamu was stabbed in the stomach when he was trying to

Favourite quotes:  
>-"Ueda thinks he's so smart. I had a conversation with a toddler that made more sense than him."<br>-"It's not a dress, it's a kimono. Guys wear it too."  
>-"Next time we meet, lets hope the blossoms will sprout."<p>

Weapons: Isamu carries a katana with him as a primary weapon. When push comes to shove, he has access to a Hinawa revolver.

**Name: Angel**

Surname: Harmony

Nationality: American

Gender: Female

Affiliation: Human Association

Flaws: She interacts with people awkwardly.

Personality: Angel is described as both caring and kind. She isn't prone to violence as other members, but she is incredibly dangerous and aggressive when she is aggravated. She is tolerant about being teased, as she is made fun of for her social skills, but if she will defend herself or her friends if they are either verbally or physically attacked.

Appearance: Angel can be identified for her white hair, and pink eyes. She is about the same height as Tachibana. She wears a dark kilt and is seen wearing a white t-shirt. She wears a black jacket from time to time.

How she died: Doctors claimed she died of 'natural causes'.

Favourite quotes:  
>-"Hello. My name is Angel. I bet your name is just as interesting as you appear."<br>-"I do not understand. Is 'kicking **' a good thing or bad thing? I have heard it used in both terms."

Weapons: Angel has no weapons on her. However, when aggravated, she can take out any kind of swords, from katana to halberd all the way to a great sword, something like Kamio's ability to take out any kinds of guns (originally "the ability to summon swords. She may also shoot out knives. She also has a powerful ability to manipulate the environment." by Fenichi de Toeni)

**Name: Annuska**

Surname: Radics

Nationality: Hungarian

Gender: Female

Affiliation: Human Association

Flaws: Annuska is forces people around her to be polite.

Personality: Annuska is polite. She expects others to be polite as well, forcing the guys to kiss her hand to show respect. When she first meets someone, she will offer services such as food and drinks. She can also act like a mother, checking on the members when she is not needed. She is also shown to be lots of fun, preferring to play sports like soccer or badminton. She has a strong bond with Dmitri, and was devastated when she heard the news of his death. When she is aggravated, Annuska will grab anything in reach and threaten the person. She only physically attacks someone when they refuse to listen.

Appearance: Annuska wears traditional Hungarian clothing. She has dark green eyes. and brown hair. She is about an inch or less shorter than some of the guys.

How she died: Annuska died from mercury poisoning during the Budapest's toxic spills and flood.

Favourite quotes:  
>-"Oh, hello! Would you like some goulash?"<br>-"Kiss my hand. KISS IT!"

Weapons: Annuska prefers sniper weapons, her favourite being the Hungarian Gepard anti-materiel rifle. When she has to use another weapon, she would either use the KGP-9 submachine gun or the AK-63 assault rifle.

**Name: Jiro**

Surname: Naito

Flaw: Doesn't think a bout what he does, worries about his actions later.

Personality: Friendly, easily ticked off, doesn't really care about love. . .

How he died: Slipped on a banana and his neck and spine shattered when he landed. He prefers not to talk about this.

Appearance: Blue eyes, black hair, covers one eye, Japanese, usually wears the NPC student uniform.

Weapon(s): Prefers to fight using his gladius (why he has a gladius? my sister suggested it.), uses twin revolvers for long range combat.

**That's it for now, when a new patch of OCs come i will update here again. **


	5. Chapter 3

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 3**

**Spoiler: ****Black Hand**

"So Sekai, what do the SSS2 usually do when the Shadow's didn't attack?" I asked Sekai-san, my guide in SSS2 and someone called 'friend' I think.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Tachibana, nice to meet you. It has been a few days since I joined SSS2. After the shadows' attack, I have been in the company of the members in the SSS2, especially with Sekai. It had made some friends such as Miyuki-chan, Reina-chan and Miu-san, the one who called me with the nickname 'Tachi-chan'. I didn't say I like it, but I didn't hate it either.

"Well…we don't really do something important aside from fighting against the shadows. But sometimes Miu will get us to do operations to train ourselves or to torture us." Sekai answered my question as he took a slip of his Key Coffee.

We were now on the roof top of Classroom Building A (The rooftop that Otonashi and Yurippe frequent) drinking our Key coffee. Below us we could see the track field filled with students or rather, NPCs that were running around the track. I took a slip of my own coffee and asked.

"Why is my uniform different from yours? Or rather, why is your uniform different from other NPC's students?"

"Ah, this is a special made uniform to identify other humans by the Guild. There are four types of uniforms in afterlife. The first is the NPC, the second is the humans in school and the third is the Guild." Sekai explained with his back lying against the railing. He took another slip of coffee and sighed.

"What about the forth one? You haven't mentioned that."

"The forth one is the Black Hand, surely you must have seen them before right? You did stay in this school longer than all of us."

"You mean the ones in black uniform with a black hand signature on the sides and back wearing black gloves on their right hand?"

"Yes, those are the Black Hand. They are kind of the Yakuza in the afterlife world."

"There are Yakuza in this world?"

"Yeah, them. They are a group of humans like us but more evil minded. They have about five times the number of SSS2. They cared nothing about others and seemed to have the plan to 'conquer' the afterlife."

"Conquering the afterlife?"

"Well you don't really have to concern with them for now. Months we had never crossed path with them so I hoped that it may remain this way. Or else…"

"Or else?"

"There may be war."

Silence took over as I pondered over what Sekai said.

War, between humans who can't die or rather had died.

Is it even possible?

* * *

><p><strong>SSS2 version<strong>** Operation Guild Descent! Part One**

"We are doing Operation Guild Descent tonight." Miu voice echoed in my mind as I screamed out loud of my inner thoughts.

"WHAT KIND OF GUILD DESCENT IS THIS!"

I screamed, as different kind of missiles that I couldn't identify fly straight towards Sekai and me who were at the dead end.

_Flashback_

"We are doing Operation Guild Descent tonight." Miu said to us in an _I am the leader_ tone on the Principle's chair. Being the new member for just a few days, I eyed Sekai curiously. But he didn't notice my gaze as for some reason his eyes were wide and the jaws was left opened upon hearing the operation. Beside him, the others also had a expression of fear and horror like they could die in this world.

Seeing nobody had bothered to give me an explanation and Miu was smirking none stop at me, I formed a conclusion.

I am so **NOT** going to like what is going to happen

… (An hour has passes)

"So…can you explain to me what was going on before I rip of your brain?" I threatened Sekai, who finally regained some sense when I pointed the knives that Miu gave me as weapons.

Right now we had left the HQ long ago, and now we were now in the only computer lab in the school. For some reason we were standing around in the room for reasons that I still don't know. Since the only one I could trust fully was Sekai, I decided that threatening him would be the best idea.

"Ah, sorry about that Tachibana, I forgot that you still don't know this operation yet…" After finally snapping back to his senses, he apologized and started explaining.

"Well, among the files we found from the laptop left by the first SSS, There are some operations carried out by them before left behind. One is Operation Guild Descent, an operation which actually means going underground to the Guild, but…"

"But…?"

"Once going underground, Miu was being hammered by a hammer that came out of no where like the one at the HQ's door. After that Miu decided that the true intention of the operation is to train us to avoid traps. So every time we came down to get weapons from the Guild, all of us at least died once, if not twice before we reach the Guild."

"I thought those traps are meant for the angel?"

"Well…"

_If my conclusion is wrong, then I will just have to force it right then!_

"With that phrases and the fact that she is our leader, Operation Guild Descent SSS2 version was formed." Sekai sighed; I followed as I heard it too. Sometimes Miu was simply too stubborn.

After some minutes, Miu found a trapdoor and opened. Underneath was a tunnel with a ladder, Miu flashed us a smirk before going inside. Then reluctantly, the others and I followed.

"As you guys are finally here."

After I came down the last, someone asides us could be seen in front of us. I could only see her dark figure but it was enough for me to assume it was a girl.

"Ah Shiina-san, you came to try compete against Taejin-kun again is it." Miu said to the girl called Shiina-san. When she came closer, I managed to see her full figure. She has a long blue hair with orange eyes. Unlike us who were wearing SSS2 uniform, she was wearing an odd miko uniform with the white on top but blue instead of red below. A katana with a blue cover could be seen beside her as her only weapon.

"Yes, I can't believe that I had lost to the Korean for such a stupid trap. After some reflection and training, I come to face the challenge again."

"…Oi Sekai, do we have a Korean in our group?" I whispered my question to Sekai who was beside me. But my question was quickly answered by someone I don't know.

"Oi I am only half Korean! Besides I look Japanese in every way!" Someone whose name I don't know screa-oh I remembered now, his name was Hakuna Taejin, the one I told no need to remember!

"Herm! How foolish! Getting so cocky at the beginning, I will show you that you will be the one who first to fall! Oh Miu you got a new member, my name is Shirayuki Shiina, nice to meet you." She pointed accusingly at Taejin-kun before noticing me and bowed out of politeness.

"My name is Tachibana, nice to meet you too." I greeted her with bow too.

"Since when I was cocky! Hey don't ignore me!"

…

...

…

Fifteen minutes had passed, we had passed through a lot of wasted traps but we still haven't countered any yet.

"Ah about those traps, it seems that it was once triggered by the first SSS before but was too rusted to be used again." Sekai explained upon finding my puzzled face looking straight at him.

_Wang! Wang!_

"Erm? Did you hear that puppy's sound?" I asked Sekai before broking to a run like the rest of them did. Oh not all of us, only Shiina stayed behind.

"What is going on! Why are we running? Are we abandoning Shiina?"

"…Just watch…"

As I ran, I managed to see what was making the puppy's sound voice.

"Is that a Robot Puppy!"

Like I said, behind of us and in front of Shiina was Robot Puppy thrice of our size. It looked like the toy puppies or cats in the HQ but only a lot larger. Now I get it! Shiina-san stayed behind to hold this monst-I mean pupp-huh it makes no sense!

The Robot Puppy stopped in front of Shiina. Shiina rushed forward as the Robot Puppy opened its mouth.

_So Shiina-san is going to do a kamikaze run for us? You are a very honorable samurai Shiina-san! You won't be forgot-_

"Cute!"

_Bomb!_

To my amazement, instead of taking out her katana and tried to slice the Robot Puppy, she opened her wide arms like she intended to hug it. The Robot Puppy opened its mouth and then a wheel of flame busted out, incinerating Shiina-san and coming for us.

"What happened to Shiina-san!" I screamed as I ran from the flames coming for us.

"She is fond of cute thing!"

"What!"

"She loves cute things like that robot very much that she lost her common sense! That's why she always died before Taejin!"

"It doesn't make any sense!"

"Neither does the creation of that Robot!"

**A/N: Ah let me explain, this 'Robot Puppy' was created by the ninja Shiina before she moved on. Something went error inside the Robot Puppy's system so now its one of the traps of the old Guild. Oh did I forget to mention they are now heading to old Guild? Continue to the story!**

_After a long ran from the Robot Puppy_

"Whew, we made it…again…" Akito groaned as he slumped down against the walls underground.

"Just who the hell and for what reason did the people from SSS1 build that monster!" Raito joined in the complain as he leaned his back to the wall.

* * *

><p>"Ha Chuuu!"<p>

"Shiina-san? It was unusual for you to sneeze during summer."

"Nothing Yuri, it is just that I suddenly felt the urge to throw my shuriken at someone."

* * *

><p><em>Shivered<em>

"Is it me or did the temperature just dropped?" Raito asked as he shivered. We were now underground how can he shivered?

"Okay enough resting, it's time for us to go!" Miu ordered after having a small break. I sighed before continued our road to hell.

**A/N: Okay I will end it here first, I am writing part two right now so it should come within ****a few hours. I will put this on first then.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Note: I know this is a bit similar to the biggest FF in angel beats but I am only using it for this chapter for amusement or killi- I meant fall for the traps. **

**Chapter 4**

**SSS2 version Operation Guild Descent! Part Two**

There were a total of 9 people in the SSS2, with Shiina-san 'sacrificing' herself to save us from the 'Robot Puppy' there were now 8 people left. These people were…

_Tachibana become host_

_Miu joined the party_

_Sekai joined the party_

_Akito joined the party_

_Raito joined the party_

_Miyuki joined the party_

_Taejin joined the party_

_Reina joined the party_

_Shiina left the party after being burned by Robot Puppy_

"So Sekai, except for that Robot Puppy just now there won't other traps as strange like that right?" I asked my 'guide' Sekai. He was the only one I could trust in the SSS2. It wasn't that I don't trust the other members but… …it was just that I trust Sekai more.

"… … Sweet lie or bitter truth?"

"…There is no point to choose lie or truth anymore."

"Well, the other traps won't be as strange as that one but you still won't like it"

I sighed, just what kind of stranger traps we could found underground except for that Ro-

_Click_

… … …

"Who triggered that?" Miu, the leading leader asked without turning her head or even moving. All the other members did not move too, some even had their legs still in mid air. Since I had already placed both of my leg on the ground already before the trap was triggered, I had no difficulties at trying to balance myself to move like the unlucky Taejin-kun and Raito. I tried to eye my eye to Sekai's back, wishing he would felt my presence and explain to me what was going on.

"It's a trap that you can't move." Wow, he explained to me even though I haven't asked.

"What happen when we moved?"

"That," Even though he didn't point at anyone, but I could felt that he was telling me to look at Rait-

Ah he mov-

_Bang!_

"Move, move, move!" Just as I heard the gunshot of a sniper rifle, Miu shouted the order as everyone started abandoning their statue posture and started running. Before I knew it, it was like the first time I met Sekai. He immediately grabbed my hand and started running for the far end of exit.

As for Raito, I managed to catch a glimpse at his head that got a hole between it.

…So unreasonable as punishment of moving in the _Don't move_ game.

_Bang!_

_Think!_

"Ha, I blocked your bullet you this stupid AI sn-"

_Bang!_

When the AI sniper began its second snipe, Taejin managed to block the bullet with the chain of the Pyeongon but was head shot in the head by the third snipe.

…What a way to kill a blocking bullet moment.

By now, all the other members had reached safe zone which was outside of this area. Just by a few more meters and-

_Bang!_

I managed to turned my head in time to see a bullet coming straight for us-

_No, it is coming for Sekai!_

The bullets just left its barrel and was heading for Sekai's head

The bullet was now in mid air, heading straight for its target

There was no way to change it, the bullet would hit his target.

Someone stop it!

Someone make it slower!

Someone delay it!

Please delay it!

Delay it!

Delay!

_Guard skill: Delay active_

_Guard skill: Overdrive active_

_Chiiingg!_

_Zchink!_

Time seemed to have come to a stand still.

Before I knew it, my position and view had changed. A second before I was behind facing Sekai, now I was just directly behind his back facing the other way from before. My one of my hand was on my right hand while the other was gone. What had happe-

"Wow that was so cool Tachibana-san, nya~!"

"Eh?"

Reina-chan's shout waked me back to the current situation. I looked around with odd crimson eyes. Miu and Akito were staring at me in shock while Reina-chan was squealing about _cutting bullets_. Sekai had a confused face since he was facing at the other direction when everything happened. But even so I still don't remember what had happened.

"Eh, what had happened just now? Why did the turret stop shooting?"

"That was so cool just now, nya~! A bullet was coming for you but suddenly Tachibana-san came in front and slashed the bullet in half, nya~! Then she threw her knife at the turret, nya~! Look, nya~!" Reina said excitedly like an elementary student while pointing at a bullet cut in half and the broken sniper rifle with my knife plucked deep inside it.

"… …Did I do that?" I gasped, what happened just now? What didn't I remember?

Silence took over as everyone was too shocked to respond. Reina-chan apparently noticed this and started to be quiet and gazed at us nervously.

_Stomp!_

The sound of someone stomping her foot could be heard to kill the silence. Miyuki could be seen at the entrance. Half of her face could be seen as her eyes signaled us to move on as she began to continue alone. The rest of us quickly regained our senses and tried to catch up the phase.

When we caught up, I flashed Miyuki a 'thank you' smile. She didn't responded but I was sure that I saw her smiled.

_Raito left the party after being sniped_

_Taejin left the party after acted cool and sniped again_

_Tension increased in the party_

_Party had 6 members left_

* * *

><p>"You should have seen that just now Sekai. She literally but the bullet in half with her knife, no human should be able to do that. With the exception of Shiina-san I think." Akito said to Sekai.<p>

Quite an amount of time had passed since the trap just now. All the other traps were already triggered once and we successfully bypassed the traps that Miu and the others triggered before. So far we still had 6 members left.

"Urm…from my prediction, we would reach the guilt in about fifteen minutes."

That close? But I thought everyone died at least once during Operation Guild Descent.

"Um, 6 survivors, I never had survivors before in this mission. Looks like there aren't any traps anymore-"

_Wang!_

We frosted in our track as we heard a familiar bark. One would say that the bark was very cute or what could such a bug cute puppy do? But I don't think I like the feeling of being burn by its mouth.

"I must be hearing things right? The Robot Puppy never came at us again twice before so I am dreaming right?" Sekai asked and laughed with his back facing me. Sigh, reality was hard.

"That must be you barking right Miyuki?" (Akito)

"… (Miyuki can't talk)"

_Stomp, stomp, stom-stom-stom-sto-sto_

"Awh man!"

"Run!" We ran as the sound of the Robot Puppy came for us became louder.

"Impossible! It has never came for us for the second time before!"

"Wang~" The puppy made a cute sound that could probably made Shiina-san stop and made a kamikaze run for it. But it was not going to work on us though; we kept on running with the Robot Puppy chasing behind us. With this speed, we could esca-

"Kya~Nya~!" Then suddenly Reina-chan fell down. 'Why do you still say nya~ when you fall?' I thought when I hear her. I wanted to stop and help but was then being pulled by Miyuki.

"Mi-Miyuki Reina-chan is-"

"**N**YA!"

_SQUASH!_

… …

Okay listen Tachibana, if you go back just now you would also be squashed like her. So you are not guilty of not saving her, because if you do that you would also be squashed. You are not guilty you are not guilty you are not guilty you ar-

_Buck!_

"Ouch! Oh I am back." I returned back to reality as Miyuki knocked my head. Now that I thought about it, if Miyuki didn't pulled me back in time I would also be squashed by that Robot. I shivered at the thought about that.

"Thanks about that Miyuki, you really have a tsundere side aft-"

_Zack!_

"Wah Tachibana!" Sekai cried as I felt a knife stabbed my head. Eh? A KNIF-

_Reina left the party after being squashed__ by running Robot Puppy_

_Host left the party after being backstabbed by Miyuki_

_Party managed to get away from Robot Puppy_

* * *

><p>"MIYUKI YOU STABBED ME!"<p>

"Ah you are awake."

"Eh?"

I woke up screaming before clamed down upon hearing Sekai's voice. The last thing I remember was calling Miyuki was a tsundere before I was stabbed by her. What's her problem anyway, she didn't have to stab…well its not like we would die after all.

I sighed and look around. It seemed that we haven't lost any member since I was out. We were now walking a slope upwards towards a light which I assumed that was a Guild. It seemed that we would finally reach the Guild. I had only been through two traps and I was tired already, just how did the rest of them kept on dying and coming back?

Miu and Akito were now walking side by side discussing about something. Oddly the ever cheerful Akito had a lonely face. Miyuki was walking behind them quietly while Sekai was…

"Eh!"

I shouted in shock as I noticed how close our head was. His head was just right beside mine while my body was just clinging onto him like a bear. Just a turn then our lips would be-

"Kya!"

"Woah!"

I quickly pulled myself from Sekai, only to realize that my legs were still clinging onto him. 'Not good…'

_Pang!_ As I predicted, that hurt…

"…Oi, are you all right?"

I was squashed by you, how could I be alright? Though it was my fault in the first place…

"Sorry, I over reacted."

"…over reacted? About what?"

"Nothing! No-"

"Looks like you managed to get 5 of your members here this time Miu, I am must I am impressed."

All of us looked up, just at the door to the Guild a man with spiky black hair and glasses was in a …jeep! I thought we could only make weapons out of dirt! Oh wasn't he Kamio-san who helped us when the shadows attacked?

"Yo Kamio-san, seems like your traps are getting old aren't they?"

"I noticed, even the new comer was able to avoid those traps. So I decided to …_improvise_." Said Kamio-san who was looking down at us from the jeep. Why the hell was he in a jeep anyway?

"Improvise? … Am I going to like it?" After a moment analyzing the jeep, Miu asked in a trembling voice. Her hand hid from Kamio-san view as she made some 'warning' hand signal to us. Looks like the Operation was getting to the 'Final Boss' point.

_Meet Final Boss!_

_Host rejoined the party_

_Miu remained in the party_

_Akito remained in the party_

_Miyuki remained in the party_

_Sekai remained in the party_

"Ha ha ha! Last trap starts now! Ready or not here we commmmeeeeeeee!"

"Damn you !"

With that last cry, Kamio-san, the final boss of traps, started the jeeps engine, while the 5 of us fled for our expendable lives.

* * *

><p>"I thought we could only make weapons out of dirt from this world!"<p>

"We could make anything out of dirt except for food as long you know the concept of it! Kaito know the concept of a jeep for some reason so here it is!"

"Then why is the jeep underground!"

"Who knows? This is the first time I seen it!"

"Muawahahaha! Taste the fury of the last boss!"

To make this situation simple, you could look it at a 2D side view. You would see 5 people running while a jeep with a monster (Kamio-san) and two of its minions (two Guild members) was after them.

Kamio-san's face was all red, he must be drunk. One of his minions has a .freaking 50 Cal Machine Gun while the other was controlling the self-add missile turret (I don't know if there is this kind of thing but I would still use it). We had been running for half an hour already and that jeep was still chasing. We are lucky that Kamio-san decided to crash us with the jeep instead of shooting us but that doesn't make the situation any better.

"Can't we straight back!"

"If we do that we would either be crashed by the jeep or shot by the machine gun!"

"Ah!" After running for half an hour, all of us can't really run any more. Miu tripped on a rock and fell down. Just a few more seconds the jeep would have its first victim, and it was our leader too. And then it would only left 4 members…

"Miu!"

"Akito you idiot! Go!"

To my amazement, when Miu fell Akito actually stopped for her and even stood in front of her. He then took out his pair of .45ACP pistols and started shooting at the jeep. Being fortified with bullet-proof armour, the bullets bounded off the jeep harmlessly while it kept on charging straight at them.

"Oi Sekai, should we help them?"

"We can't, even if we shoot all of them the jeep will still crush us. Wait for better timing! For now let's just sacrifice Miu and Akito for the greater good."

"That was so heartless of you… but I like that plan!"

"Don't like that kind of plan please!" Akito screamed at me as the jeep came closer. Then suddenly the machine gun was now blazing at us. Akito took aim at the source and shot.

"Argh!"

"I got the machin-"

_Bang!_

"Akitooooo!" I turned around to see Miu screaming at Akito whose body was already lying on the ground. Miu then-

"Oi Miu don't be-"

_Bomb!_

"…Ah she had done another kamikaze run again…" Sekai muttered as the three of us stopped in our track to look at the fire. Miu and Akito, your sacrifices won't be in vain. Though I don't feel guilty so sorry about that.

"She done kamikaze run every time she was about to die, regardless we are also there or not. Once she even activate a bomb when all of us are near her thus all member killed."

"…pitiful…But now that she kamikaze ran the jeep the ordeal is over now right?"

"Yeah I-"

_Bang!_

…A missile just launched from the missile turret and hit the ground meters beside us.

"…That must be a misfire from the turret right? There is no way that anyone could-Ahh!"

My sentence was interrupted as suddenly Miyuki, whose presence was always forgotten, pushed me to Sekai.

"Oi, what ar-"

_Bang!_

"MI-MIYUKI!"

"Muwahahahahaha!"

The previous spot that I was on was replaced by Miyuki when she pushed me out of harms way. Miyuki, I won't ever forget about your sacrifice for me!

"What about Miu and Akito? They did make the jeep stop you know."

"Well, I will try to remember the- Hey you read my mind!"

"**Stop ignoring me!"**

"Kya! He's alive!"

Oh my god, from the flame Kamio-san walked out. His Guild uniform was unscratched as it was fire-proof. His hair was burning while his right hand was carrying the missile turret.

"… …Well it's the final boss after all."

"**Die!"**

"Run!"

"I guess we are back to running again."

_Akito left the party by after being crushed by final boss_

_Miu left the party after doing a kamikaze run at the final boss_

_Jeep was destroyed after being kamikazed by Miu_

_Minion one and two were killed after being kamikazed by Miu_

_Final boss remained with a missile turret_

_Host remained in the party_

_Sekai remained in the party_

_Miyuki left the party after saving Host_

* * *

><p>"WHAT KIND OF GUILD DESCENT IS THIS!"<p>

I screamed, as different kind of missiles that I couldn't identify fly straight towards Sekai and me who were at the dead end. Originally we were having a _relaxing _time evading every missile that Kamio-san threw at us.

Of course, that was until we reached a place that everyone hated

A dead end.

"**Muawahahahaha! You have no where to escape anymore! Die!"**

The insane Kamio-san screamed as he lifted the missile turret and fired at us again before the first patch of missiles even touch.

"Remind me to force Miu to change the purpose of Operation Guild Descent when we revived through this."

"Then forget about it, Akito tried to convince her before."

"What happened to him?"

"Well, he was kicked to a trap on the next Operation."

"Ouch."

"So Tachibana, any last words before we die?"

"… Last words? I thought we couldn't die in this world."

"We could die, it's just that we could revive only."

"… …What's your last word?"

"… I hate Operation Guild Descent."

"Then mine would be 'I hate Operation Guild Descent too'."

"Copying me huh…"

…What an odd conversation before death. Well I guess nothing was considered odd in afterlife. Sigh, I rather die seeing the Robot Puppy than seeing a mad man with a freaking missile turret shooting at us.

_Wang! Wang!_

"Eh?" Sekai and I looked at the dead end, ignoring the missiles that were trying to get into the scene so they could bombard their targets. I swear I heard something from the back of the wall that blocked our escape…

_Wang!_

"Wait a minute, that sound is!"

"Get down!"

In the nick of time, Sekai put his arm around me and dragged me to the floor. The missiles flew passed us and blew up the wall behind us. Then I saw the source of the barking.

Just like I thought, behind the wall was the Robot Puppy from before. For some reasons the Robot Puppy kept on following us wherever we go. Among the two times I mentioned, there were severer other times the party and I heard its barking before we quickly ran away. Its presence was so annoying as it reminded us what would happen to us if we were caught like Shiina-san and Reina-chan.

But this time, it may prove to our advantage.

"Sekai, this is our chance let's go!" I grabbed Sekai's arm and started running pass Kamio-san, whose hair was still burning non-stop. Sekai struggled at my grip but I ignored it. If I was correct, something bad was going to happen to that Kamio-san. Hehehe…

"Hehehe…"

"What are you laughing about Tachibana! Now we got Kamio-san AND Robot Puppy at our back!" Sekai shouted at me.

"Don't worry, look behind!"

"Behind…?"

_Stomp-stom-sto-_

"**Come back here and taste the wrath of my rocke-"**

_Squash_

"…"

We stopped to look at the two. Before Kamio-san had the chance of finishing his sentence, the Robot Puppy already started chasing after us, ignoring the cries of the last boss who was stepped by a puppy. The puppy stopped in front of us, looks like I was correct after all.

"Urm…Tachibana? The Robot Puppy was going to fire its flame thrower at us…what was your plan again?"

"Well…I did have a plan but…"

"But what?"

"You will just have to promise me that you would forgive about what I was about to do then I will promise you that everyone will know that we reached the Guild first and alive."

"…Just what you were trying to do! It is opening its mouth now!"

"You haven't promise me yet."

"Okay fine! Just what do you inten-"

_Zack_

"…Wang?"

_Zack_

_Robot Puppy appeared_

_Final boss killed by Robot Puppy_

_Sekai left the party after his throat was stabbed by Host_

_Host left the party after stabbing her own throat._

_All party left, Operation Guild Descent Game Over…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, this is a long chapter. I thought I would finish it within two hours but it turned out to be more…**

**I know something is a bit out of place in this chapter about the plot development my apologize.**

**Moving on, I have updated a little of the Black Hand profile at the character menu. They would appear after a few chapters of idle chapter.**

**Oh about the plot, I sort of finished it. Of course I won't tell you anything about it. Though I was going to be a bit selfish again so please forgive.**

**Diversion Division**

**-Diversion squad for operation Tornado**

**Vocalist**

**(No OC) (Female)**

**Lead guitarist**

**Ichinose Daigo (From xtenchix) (Male) (Profile updated at Character Menu)**

**Bassist**

**(No OC)**

**Drummer**

**(No OC)**

**So you now know my problem about Operation Tornado. As for why the Vocalist is female, I am a guy so I felt ? When I thought about boys going crazy at the concert…**

**Anyway, since the plot is set it would be very hard to accept OCs…No I am not saying that I am not accept in OCs anymore, its just that all the necessarily roles are fulfilled except for the band and Human Association.**

**Human Association**

**-Humans who didn't join the Black Hands, SSS2 and the Guilt. Basically a way of representing them until humans other than SSS2 were needed in the story when (Secret).**

**You don't have to send me OC first since I don't think I would need the Human Association yet. But they will still appear in the story so I will make my selfish request again when the time come, until then please R&R**

**Oh about why Tachibana stabbed Sekai and herself, I would explain that in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 5

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 5**

**A day on the rooftop**

"That was so heartless of you Tachibana.

"Well I did fulfill my promise."

On the rooftop, two figures could be seen drinking their Key coffee while leaning against the railing. One had long following white hair with unique red eyes while the other had short brown hair with sapphire eyes. The two sighed as they took another gulp of their Key coffee. The one with brown hair decided to break the silence.

"You know, when you promised me that everyone will know that we reached the Guild first and alive, I sort of imagine that you would do some amazing stunts like teleporting us or split the Robot Puppy in half with your knife or air chop or something instead of stabbing a knife to my throat." Sekai complained while massaging his neck that were completely healed, but the slight feeling of pain remained.

"What give you the idea of teleporting and air chop? Beside that you also promised that you would forgive me about what was I going to do. Don't you felt satisfied seeing Miu's defeated face?"

"Haha, her face was really funny at that time. I guess she never aspect that someone will be able to reach the Guild first alive faster than she. But you are really sly for thinking that kind of plan…"

_Flashback_

"_Hey I am back!" A girl with long blonde hair tied in a pony tail appeared at the entrance of the Guild. A boy with black short hair with a red pearl pendant appeared behind her, yawning._

"_Ah Miu you are back." Tachibana said as she was examining the new knives given by the Guild members. Sekai could be seen besides her assembling his handgun._

"_Ehh! Why are you two here! I thought Kamio-san lived through the explosion!" Miu screamed in shock that the newcomer actually arrived before her, especially the fact that there was no significant sight of wound or blood that represent they have been killed before._

"_Ah we arrived here first of course, alive though everything also!" Tachibana smirked at Miu with an evil smile that she once held before she lost her memory without feeling guilty about the fact that she was lying. Sekai sighed at how good someone like Tachibana could lie like that but nodded when Miu eyed him for confirmation._

"_What about the mark on your neck! Doesn't that mark prove that someone or Kamio-san had stabbed your neck!" Unable to accept the fact that someone managed to live through Operation Guild Descent, Miu asked._

"_Ah this mark… …"_

'_Sigh, I knew this isn't going to work.' Sekai thought in his mind._

"_See! I knew you lied about coming here alive!"_

"_No this mark…was bit by Sekai just now…" Tachibana said shyly, using her hands to hid her smirking face. Upon hearing that, the other three took a few seconds to process the words she said.._

"…_WHAT!"_

"_It is true right Sekai?" Tachibana looked up to Sekai with an innocent and blushing smile. Before Sekai could thought of a way to respond at this cute Tachibana, his head was blown off with a loud 'bang'!_

"_Se-Sekai you pervert" Miu shouted holding a smoking gun._

"_Tachi-chan! Is it true that Sekai but your neck!"_

"_Ah about that, I lied." With that she quickly took off her cute face and put on a normal a bit emotionless face._

"… …_Huh?"_

"_Of course I lied, my neck was only scratched by a rock. What give you the idea that Sekai would bit my neck! Ah you are blushing! What kind of dirty idea about us you ar-"_

_Bang!_

_Flashback end_

"You do know that the biting the neck part was unnecessarily right? Because of you I got shot in the head you know."

"Who cares, I don't care anyway."

"I care!"

Tachibana laughed at Sekai's childishness as Sekai pouted. The cries of the students running on the tracks could be heard. The two gazed at the orange-red twilight that covered the afterlife world.

"So what happened to you after I was shot? After I revived I saw you lying on the ground with your head shot too."

"Ah about that…Haha… Miu is very cute isn't she?" Upon hearing Sekai's question, Tachibana closed her eyes and laughed, much to the confusion to Sekai.

"It was very cute of Miu when she blushed. Now that I recalled, Miyuki stabbed me when I called her a tsundere. Are both of them tsundere?"

"Miu…now that you mention it I think she really is one. But 'Robot Miyuki'? I am not so sure."

"Oh come one, you did see that Miyuki sacrificed herself to save me from the missile right?"

"Now that you mentioned it…she maybe a tsundere after all. Very time she was with her brother she did became more emotional."

"…Eh? Miyuki have a brother! Here!"

"Yeah, she and her brother died together. They arrived here in the same time."

"How come I never saw him? He isn't in the SSS2?"

"Oh he belonged to the Diversion Division, they are practicing for the up coming Operation Tornado." Sekai took a slip of his coffee, much to the annoyance of Tachibana who knew that Sekai knew Tachibana don't know about Operation Tornado.

"…Are you trying to spoil me?"

"Nothing of that sor-"

_Crack!_

_(15 minutes later)_

"Ouch that hurts…You are a girl too you know. You don't really have to crack my neck to force me to explain…"

"That is what would happen if you tried to spoil me."

Sekai complained as he massaged his neck again while Tachibana slipped her coffee. Sekai took a slip of his own coffee before explained.

"The Diversion Division was a human band normally helps the SSS. From the laptop left behind, the division normally do concerts do Operation Tornado or distract the angel."

"Concerts? Are we allowed to do that openly? Even though this world was made for us, there are still teachers present to control the school right?"

"Ah about them, the teachers normally don't really care. Since they either was too late to stop the show or will end up been beat up by the Black Hands."

"…I thought Black Hands is our enemy?"

"Black Hands are also humans you know, they also enjoy music so we are kind of in dept to them for beating up the teachers when they came. Black Hands aren't that bad like I said actually. When the shadow's attack becomes fierce, they come join in the fight."

"But? I know you still haven't finished explaining, or do you want me to break your neck again?"

"Calm down, true the existence of Black Hands actually helped us because that make the yakuza-wannabe organized, but they are all organized together may cause become a threat in the future. They are the Yakuza you know, you never know what they were planning."

"Now that I remembered, don't the Black Hands actually attend the school? They kept on disturbing the classes in order to prevent to disappear but why do they even bother to attend it?"

"Who knows, it is because of their irregular action that cause us to be cautious to them. Anyway you don't really need to care about the Black Hands for now."

"Eh? I thought they may be a threat in the future?"

"Like I said that is in the future. Now you got something more important to find right?"

"Eh?"

"Your memories."

Sekai stood and look at Tachibana's eyes seriously. 'My memories?' Tachibana thought as they locked eyes.

"How long do you intend to stay here?" Sekai put down his empty coffee can on the railing.

"How long?"

"You stayed here for more than ten years, which means that you are the oldest among us all. Don't you felt lonely? Don't you ever want to get rid of your regret and move on?"

"Do I want any regret? Do I want to recover my memories?"

"Eh?"

Sekai let out small gasp as Tachibana suddenly put down her coffee, jumped and sat on the railing, pulling herself dangerously close to falling down. She almost fell but Sekai quickly pulled her hand, making her hanging outside of railing with Sekai's hand as the only rope to prevent Tachibana from falling to the ground.

"Ha…Hahahha!"

"Oi, you are about to fall! What are you laughing for!"

Tachibana continued to laugh as Sekai tried to pull her up. But Tachibana kept on swinging his hand, preventing him from pulling her up.

"So answer me Sekai."

"What is it! You can ask when you stop swinging and let me pull you up!"

"Why did you catch me when I won't die?"

"…Natural instinct?"

"It is a natural instinct because you cared. If you didn't care for me you would be in a hurry to save me like we abandon Miu and Akito."

"What's wrong about saving a friend! You did help me because the fake first to reach the Guild alive after all!"

"That is my regret."

"Huh?"

Before Sekai knew it, Tachibana swung herself up to the railing and then land gracefully to the ground. It hurts Sekai's hands to be swung like this but it was better than letting her to fell down. Tachibana laughed again looked out towards the crimson sky as same as her eyes. She then said.

"You know, you are my first friend in these long ten years."

"…Huh! You never had other friends before!"

"I couldn't, or rather I was too afraid to do that."

"Why?"

"What will you think when you woke up without any memories or any ideas of where you were? Even after I managed to reach the school, everyone seemed to be so fake, while the other humans seemed to be so strange. I don't dare to interact with them so I have always been alone for all these years…"

"But that is until I met you. By meeting you I get to join the SSS2 and meet with other kinds of people. That's why I am really grateful that you found me under the medical building."

Tachibana tided her head to look at Sekai in the eye. Her snow white hair flowing with the wind as her ruby eyes stared into his sapphire eyes.

"So actually my regret of not being lonely anymore was fulfilled. The reason I haven't disappear is most probably that I still have a regret within the memories that is lost."

"So you don't want to find your memories?"

"…No, I don't."

…

Silence resumed in the serious conversation. However the silence was soon broken by Tachibana herself.

"Say Sekai, could you promise me something?" Tachibana asked her eyes have switched from Sekai to the Sun that was going to disappear from her view in a matter of minutes.

"What is it?"

"Could you promise to always be my friend? No matter whatever happens in the future?"

"… …"

"…No-Awha!"

Without any warning, instead of answering, Sekai pulled his hand and patted her head, causing her confusion in such serious moments. He continued to pat even though she was struggling.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

"I should be asking you, making the conversation so serious. Friends should have relaxing conversation right?"

"Well…you are right… …Hey don't go away! You haven't answered my question!"

"I will give you my answer if you catch me, so for now Ciao!"

"Wa-Wait!"

The two friends left the rooftop, leaving their coffees behind on the railing, together.

* * *

><p>"Love could not exist in this world." Outside the school, a figure with long black hair and red eyes said before disappeared again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And Angel Beats Harmonics Girl's random chapter finished! Since I had said most of the things yesterday (Guild Descent in case you readers read this first) I wont be saying much in this chapter.**

**Oh yeah thanks for the help xtenchix, he or she has decided to help form the band so thank you! I think the OCs recruitment could stop until I say I need them again as for now.**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 6 To be rewritten

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Note: Don't take this chapter seriously, I will explain in the A/N later…**

**Chapter 6**** (Failure going to be rewrite)**

**Operation Tornado**

"Everyone, we are going to do operation Tornado tonight."

Today Miu had gathered all of us, the SSS2 members, to the HQ. With all the lights switched off and a blue screen on the front, Miu began the operation briefing.

"We are going to lift the students' ticket tonight again!"

"… … …"

Silence filled the room after Miu made that announcement.

"Eh? Tachi-chan, aren't you going to object about lifting tickets? Everybody always objected when they heard it."

"Well…Sekai had already filled me in the details yesterday. Besides I also tent to steal the tickets you guys left behind during Operation Tornado before I joined." I explained. I was in this school for 10 years already after all. Once I heard a very loud concert going on and went to check it out. Then when I was at the school gate thousands of meal tickets flew out of the dining hall. Of course you don't step on them when they appeared in front of you.

"Chee, I was hoping to see a surprise reaction of yours…Anyway Sekai fills her in the details she don't know yet. It was almost a week since the shadows came, I suspected that they will strike tonight so be on your alert. The operation will start at 6:30 p.m. Operation start."

…..

"The shadows? Now that I recalled, when did the shadows every time struck?" I asked my constant companion Sekai as we walked along the corridor. We were now walking around the school, trying to think of something to do.

"Ah about them, they normally appeared once a week. 'To strengthen their attack force again.' Is what Miu presumed. Actually they aren't that strong actually when you are used to it and properly trained. When the shadows attacked, the other members would gather to support each other. With proper equipment we could easily defeat the shadows within an hour. But it will really become troublesome if some of them managed to get pass our defence line and to the schools. The NPC themselves would get turn into a shadow and the humans inside aren't as properly armed as us. The shadows once passed our defence line and we are lucky that the Black Hands were properly armed and quickly dispatched all the shadows." Sekai explained, hesitated when he said the word Black Hands.

"What a strange relationship the SSS2 have with the Black Hands. I wondered if the two could ever work togeth-"

"You think a regular sorry would be sufficient for bumping onto me!" At that moment, Tachibana was interrupted by a loud voice. The two turned their head towards the sound of the commotion. A familiar scene that could be seen in the living confronted them. A bald man with black uniform with a Black Hand signature could be seen holding another NPC student's collar. Two other member of the Black Hand could be seen smirking behind him.

"It-It was just an ac-accident!"

"Who cares if it was just an accident! Do you want to get beaten up!"

"See, that is the reason that the SSS2 are not in good terms with the Black Hands. They only go to school to bully the weak. Sometimes they even went as far as to kill other humans for fun. Come on let's go, we don't need to concern ourselves with unnecessary trouble." Sekai sighed and said to me. How evil the Black Hands were! Just why were there these kinds of people here in the first place?

"But, we can't just-"

_Bang!_

The bald man, who was bullying a NPC student just now, was now on the floor, a bullet between his eyes. The other two was shocked but the sudden situation but the NPC seemed to be unfazed. The NPC stood up and walked off like everything just now never happened. A man then came out from the classroom holding a small smoking .44 magnum revolver.

"Bullying students is against the rules, even though they are just NPC." The man had a black hair with a pair of purple eyes and for some reason had a guitar tied on his back. One of the Black Hands members was trying to pull out a gun from his uniform but was quickly stopped by the other. The other member whispered something to him before the two dragged the dead member away from the scene.

"Sigh, won't they ever learn…" The man muttered something under his breath before he spotted us and greeted us.

"Ah Sekai-kun, long time no-Ha! Only for a week and you got yourself a girlfriend alr-"

"No she/he isn't boyfriend/girlfriend." Sekai and I replied forcefully and a bit too fast at the same time. Though the strange guy was smiling at us mischievously, both of us didn't blush like those tsundere would. Can't friend be the company of each other all the time?

"So Wolf, it seemed that your practise was over."

"Yup, Ayane decided to use the old song left by the Girl Dead Monster tonight. So I guess we will be in your care again. So who's your girlfriend?"

"Like I said she isn't my girl friend. Wolf this is Tachibana, I found her last week and recruited her. Tachibana, this bastard (Wolf: Don't call me a bastard!) is Ichinose Daigo, Miyuki's cousin. But he rather everyone calls him Wolf for some reason…"

"Because it is much cooler!"

"You are already too lame to be much cooler."

"Oi, what is the meaning of that!"

Both Sekai and I laughed at Wolf's childishness. After the laughter I joined in the conversation.

**A/N: Okay I will end it here. I know that it's a bit too sudden and this chapter was a bit poorly written that's why I decided that I will rewrite this chapter later or in the future.**

**I am sure some of you noticed that I have stopped my updating, especially xtenchix thanks for your concern. The truth is as you all know the end of year is coming up and that means important tests. Since this is my streaming year I had no mood to continue writing this. Oh don't worry I will try to update as soon as possible after five weeks later which was after the end of my examinations. So until then I thank those that bothered to read this note and wish those going to sit for their test good luck and GOD LUCK!( God Luck, you will really need it)**

**(About this chapter after I start writing I will replace or edit this one)**


	9. Chapter 6

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 6**

**Gears of Music**

"Gears of Music?"

"Yeah, the name of our musical diversion group. We will be doing Operation Tornado tomorrow night. Have I explained to you about the operation?"

"Basically is about distracting the students will the band and lift their tickets is it?"

"Eh, you knew about this operation?"

"Of course, I am one of the poor victims got her meal ticket lifted after all."

"…"

A few days had passed since last time our chat on the roof top. Days had passed by peacefully without any shadows disturbing. Tomorrow night we would be doing Operation Tornado. Sekai and I were on our way to meet our diversion members.

_Now that I thought of it, I never really met anyone asides from the main SSS2 group. I wondered what the diversions members were like…_

"So Sekai, what would we be doing during the operation? Most of the job is up to the diversion members, right?"

"Ah, about that…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, here we have reached their class."

Before I noticed, we had stopped in front of a class that had a _music room_ sign on it. After knocking onto the door, Sekai immediately let us in.

And I must say that I was quite surprise at the sight in front of me.

For some reason, I was sure that I seen Miyuki in the headquarters before coming out towards the diversion group but she some how managed to be faster than me. She was now pinning down a guy with blond hair with her knife in his head while a black haired guy was hugging her from behind. A girl with long black hair and a big ... (look at my own chest), and another girl with red hair was oddly, sleeping onto of the drums.

It seems that this kind of situation happened a lot of times that it doesn't seemed to faze Sekai a bit. The girl with long black noticed us and stared to call out to us. As for the black haired guy, he ended up being stabbed in the head by Miyuki later.

"Ah you are here! Is this the new member?" The girl came towards us and started inspecting me.

"Yes Ayane-san, let me introduce to you Tachibana. Tachibana, this is Kirishima Ayane, the leader and vocalist of the diversion division." Sekai introduced both of us.

"Nice to meet you Tachibana-chan, we have heard about you quite some time from Miyuki already." Ayane started to start a conversation with me, looking at Miyuki whose uniform was now drained in blood. She looked at her blood soaked uniform before vanishing to the shadows, she must had left to change her clothes.

"Anyway, now that I have finished my business I will be taking my leave. Good luck on your piano lesson Tachibana."

"Eh, wait a minute!"

Before I could respond or asked my question, Sekai had quickly gave me a _I-am-sorry-to-betray-you-but-Miu's-orders-are-orders _look before closing the door with the sound of his running foot steps beginning to fade away. Abandoned, I realized that I still haven't known what was going on…

"Erm… do you want something from me?" I asked Ayane-san, who was already grinning at me already. I had a bad feeling from this…

"Say Tachibana-chan, do you know how to play piano?"

"The piano?"

"Yup, have you played a piano before you died?"

"No…I don't have any memories about playing a piano… … I don't think I know how to play them."

"Too bad then, you are going to learn how to play them anyway!"

"…"

"^-^" I was at lost of words to comment on what was happening while Ayane-san just kept in putting her smile at me. Before I knew it, I was dragged to the piano in the room.

"Eehhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

><p>"Traitor….."<p>

"Ow come on, learning piano can't be that bad right?"

"What do you mean that it can't be that bad! They had me strapped with a tap literally to the piano chair and had me practicing piano for the entire day! You better have a good reason for betraying me into this or else…" I said to Sekai with my knife now in my fingers that were trembling from practicing too much piano. Sekai quickly backed away from me and handed me a can of Key Coffee. Sensing that my tired fingers won't be able to hold the knife much longer, I gave up and snatched the coffee from him.

It was morning when I entered the music room and now was evening already. I was now with the traitor (Sekai) on the roof top again. For the entire day I was strapped to the piano chair and Ayane-san kept on teaching me about piano. Given up on struggling, I tried to learn but failed miserably. The piano there is not even a proper real black piano! So I decided that if Sekai can't give me a good reason of not letting me to torture him…oh well…

"Well you see, Ayane wanted a girl to be the pianist of her division. Miu was the leader so got her job to do, Miyuki was too emotionless to be one, Shiina-san was out of the option and Reina was too short to be one so you are the only one left."

"Why do they need a pianist anyway? I thought they were a band?"

"Well they are a band but Ayane-san wants to have a pianist when she wants to sing different kinds of songs. I heard the she is even trying to find a violist from the NPCs."

"I give my pity to the violist when she comes."

We shared a small laugh together as I put behind the incident earlier. Well learning a musical instrument wouldn't be that bad would it?

"That occurs to me, what would you guys be doing during Operation Tornado, you avoided my question last time remember?" I asked Sekai while drinking my Key Coffee. The aroma of the coffee filled me with slight energy after a tiring day.

"Well, it seems that the Shadows are attracted by the music or the voice during Operation Tornado. So we would be guarding outside the cafeteria, and engage them when they come. Normally they would come and attack us once a week; Miu said that they are "recruiting" more shadows to begin another attack."

"So the shadows' attack was like a weekly routine for you guys is it?"

"Of course not, we get to risk our lives just being in the front lines. Well it was no problem when we are well-prepared and better trained. Before you came the SSS2 was once a lot more bigger group. But our lack of training get a lot of killed, I had lost a lot of good friends back then…"

"Sorry…" I felt a bit guilty; it seemed at there was lot more history behind those casual smiles I seen in the SSS2 everyday.

"Don't worry about it; it's not your fault anyway. The last time we had ever lost a member was about two or three months ago, with our skills I doubt we would lost any member anymore. Even if you just came I doubt that you would be killed so easily, so far as I know you are even almost as good as Miu or Miyuki-chan."

"Haha, don't think flattery could make me forgave you about the piano part."

"And I was wishing that it would work…"

We shared another laugh as the orange-red sky began to faint and was replaced by the growing dark clouds.

* * *

><p>"Can't you find another person to be your pianist?"<p>

"I tried but there was no one better than you already. Besides your long silk white hair is suit for being a pianist."

"Just what does having white hair have anything to do with being a pianist?"

It was now in the morning and I was dragged to the music room by Ayane-san and another girl that felt asleep on top of the Drums yesterday. Since it was morning I was too lazy to resist them but I was really regretting that idea when I had the chance.

"So you're the new member? Nice to meet you I am Ichinose Daigo, the lead guitarist, but you may call me Wolf." The black hair guy that was hugging Miyuki yesterday introduced himself; since he was stabbed in the head yesterday I never had the chance to meet him.

"You forgot to introduce me! Hello my name is Nagasi Karuto, the bassist." The blond head that was also stabbed in the head yesterday introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Tachibana… …the pianist?"

"You just said that you were the pianist of our division, so from now on you are officially the Gears of Music's pianist."

"Damn I fell into the trap!" I cursed myself while Ayane-san only lightly chuckled.

"Oh yeah why was Miyuki here yesterday? Was she a division member too?" I asked them once the thought of Miyuki in the room occurred to me.

"Oh she was my cousin, she came yesterday so that she could see her favori-" Before Wolf-san could finish talking, Ayane-san already bashed the back of his head. He immediately rubbed the back of his head while Ayane-san only continued.

"Well it was true the Miyuki is Wolf's cousin, but she didn't have such a cousin complex. Since some pervert decided to molest me, I had to call Miyuki here to depose of it." She said while looking at Karuto-san's direction, which I assumed is the pervert.

"So there are even people that got families here…"

"Of course, some families are just lucky to be able to die together."

"No, dying is bad luck in the first place already…" I countered while the group shared a laugh. I wanted to talk to the last member of the diversion division but she fell asleep onto of the drums again…

"Oh that sleeping pig there is Sakuragami Hatsune, our drummer. The reason she kept on sleeping so much is because she has Narcolepsy, a chronic sleep disorder which makes someone will have an excessive urge to sleep at inappropriate times. Most of the time we would have to pray that she never fell asleep when we were doing Operation Tornado." Ayane-san saw my confused face and explained to me. The sleeping Hatsune-san carried on her sleep in peace.

"Have she eve felt asleep during the Operation before?"

"Ah about that one, she did once. But that was at the last moment but we were lucky that we have already lifted the meal tickets or else I don't know what we would do about her." Wolf helped to explain before Ayane-san could open her mouth. It was more like he was trying to make some appearance instead of a background character.

"What are you going to do if she fell asleep in the middle of the operation?" I asked Ayane-san, trying to get the conversation flowing and distract her from teaching me.

"Well…we will see when the time comes and improvise!"

"Improvise!"

"Don't worry about that; by the way don't think that you could distract me away from your piano lesson. Sorry guys but you two go practise for the operation? We wouldn't want to disturb her piano lesson would we?" Ayane-san gentle smiled; even I could tell that it was an evil smirk that was telling me that I was going to pity my fingers again.

This is going to be a long day…..

* * *

><p>"Sigh, my fingers are all numb now…"<p>

"Come on, it's just pian- okay okay I will buy you a drink later."

Sekai changed his sentence when he saw me glaring threatening at him. Who was the one at fault for bringing me there in the first place? It was now night time, Sekai and I were now on patrol just outside the cafeteria. A few minutes have passed since the Gears of Music had started their concer-

"Stay sharp Tachibana! They're here!" Sekai suddenly snapped me back to attention. I looked towards the field, even though it was dark but I could make out those hungry yellow eyes of theirs in the middle of the night. Taking out my knives, I prepared myself for my battle against the shadows.

* * *

><p>"Ayane-san, the shadows had appeared, the SSS2 will dispatch them. How long will this concert last?" Miu, who was on top of the cafeteria told Ayane-san through the head phone. Beside her was Reina who was now sniping out the shadows from far away with her Dragunnov SVD sniper rifle. Being the leader of the SSS2, her job is to supervise the battle and give out orders or act as a last line defence when the shadows slipped through. The crowds in the cafeteria are very lively as the band finished their second song and were preparing for the third.<p>

"About two more songs and we will be wrapping it up. Keep up the good work protectors~!" Ayane-san's merry voice echoed in the microphone before it goes off. Miu sighed before over viewing the situation.

"So far, so good. I see Tachi-chan was able to hold herself quite well… Well after this it would just be another operation finished. Haha, I can't believe that the operation that killed some many of our members before was now only a piece of cake to the last remaining members of the SSS2…"

"Hrm, why are you laughing Miu?" Reina turned her head towards Miu with a confused face.

"Nothing, just recalling old times…" Miu simply said, leaving a confused Reina back to her _target practise_.

"Hrm…everything seems to be-"

_Paaannngggggg!_

"Wha-what was that! The drum!" Miu cried a little out of shock upon hearing the sudden stop of the drums. Looking at the stage, the band had stopped their music half way, the worst thing had happened. Hatsune-san could be seen lying on her drums, sleeping.

"Of all times! Ayane-san!" Miu quickly shouted into the head phone upon realising the situation.

"Don't shout into the microphone Miu, you are going to break my ear drums! I am trying to improvise the situation!"

"Improvise! You haven't thought of an emergency move when this happened!"

"Spare me the lecture… Ah! How's the situation outside?"

"Most of the shadows have been defeated, we are now trying to sweep of the rest. More importantly what are you going to do about this, abort the operation?"

"… ...Ah I have an idea!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Tachi-chan, return to the backstage of the cafeteria and find Ayane-san now! This is an emergency!"<em> Miu said through the head phone that was given to us before the operation started. The others and I were now almost finishing the rest of the shadows already, just what would Ayane-san want with me at this time?

"You go first Tachibana, we will sweep out the rest!" Sekai shouted to me while shooting with his berretta 72 handgun.

"Thanks Sekai!" I gave my thanks and quickly headed towards the backstage.

….

"What is it Ayane-san, is the operation over? I didn't see any meal tickets lying around yet…" I called out to Ayane-san while walking up to her, wasn't she supposed to be singing for the operation? The ground outside the cafeteria should be filled with meal tickets if the operation was a success but…

"Well you see Tachibana-chan… …Hatsune fell asleep during the operation due to her Narcolepsy…"

"Eh! Then!"

"Well I decided to improvise just like I said! Sorry about this, I promise I am going to treat you a dinner later." With that she sudden had a tight grip onto my arm and started to run towards… …the stage!

"Wha-" Before I could even finish forming a sentence, I was dragged onto the stage, facing hundred of NPCs that I had never seen before.

"**Hello boys and girls! Sorry for the sudden break down of our drummer Hatsune just now but no worries! Let me introduce to you our newest member Tachibana the pianist! And I am going to sing my new song "My soul, Your beats!" so as apology for just now! So please wait a while for us to prepare!" **

After Ayane-san had suddenly shouted to her microphone, she immediately dragged me towards the black piano just a little bit behind the band.

"Ay-Ayane-san! What the hell are you thinking! I only started practise piano, how do you suggest I could play with you!" I whispered and shouted to Ayane-san quietly who was now taking out the musical pages for the song.

"I told you that I was going to improvise when the times comes. And now it is your turn to improvise in this situation!" With that and a wink, she left me with the piano and a piano script (is it called a script?) and headed for the stage.

…

I am so going to kill Ayane-san and Sekai for this…

_**mezamete ha kurikaesu nemui asa ha**_

_ten ten ten teeeen~ (I don't know much about sound words)_

_Eh?_

_**eri no TAI wo kitsuku shime**_

_ten ten t~_

_My fingers_

_**kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honno sukoshi mune wo hatte arukidaseru**_

_ten ten t~_

_they are moving on their own_

_**sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze**_

_Somehow, I felt that I recognised this song…_

_**kikoeta ki ga shita**_

_have I played it before?_

_**kanjita ki ga shitan da**_

_what is this feeling_

_**furuedasu ima kono mune de**_

_this relaxing felt familiar…._

_**mou kuru ki ga shita**_

The harmonics angel, guided by her fingers, began playing her piano for the night…

**A/N: I AM ALIVE! Finally my End of Year exam was over. It felt like having a long fight with the shadows…Anyway long time no see everyone, I hope you guys taking your test will score well! Since there's not much to say I will end this chapter. Though the next chapter may take a bit longer but I will try to make it as fast as possible so for now, Bye!**


	10. Chapter 7

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning:** **I ****am ****still ****studying ****so**** please ****forgive**** me ****if**** there**** is**** too ****much ****grammar ****mistake**

**Chapter 7**

**Operation Path to Perfection**

"Now that Operation Tornado is a failure, another operation is needed in order for us to get food." Miu said while typing onto her laptop that was once left behind by the former SSS. Everyone of the SSS2 was present in the SSS2 headquarter or rather, the principal office of this school including Shiina-san. Since Operation Tornado was a failure… … I don't really want to recall about that embarrassing event…

"Wait a minute, why was Operation Tornado a failure in the first place? I thought Tachi-chan had managed to play the piano well with Ayane-san yesterday?" Sekai who was sitting bedside me spoke up for me. When the concert had finished, for some reason Miu did not issue the order to turn on the fans even though with a miracle my fingers had managed to play the piano on their own.

"Well the reason is that the song did not manage to reach its climax. In order for us to safely lift the students' meal tickets we needed to have a very fast and rock song to distract them. The song sang yesterday was far too peaceful therefore did not bring up a climax scene for the students." Miu explained while continue to type into the computer. After a while she finished typing, she then closed the laptop and began to spoke up.

Wait a minute! Then my effort and embarrassment yesterday was for nothing!

"Okay since Operation Tornado yesterday was a failure, I decided that we would be doing Operation Path to Perfection this time."

"Wait a minute!" I shouted out, realising that we were suddenly out of topic.

"What is it Tachi-chan?"

"I thought we were supposed to get food supplies? What does perfection has anything to do with our food anyway? No what is Operation Path to Perfection in the first place? I bombarded my questions consecutively; part of the reason was that I was embarrassed yesterday for nothing.

"Ah, I forgot that you just joined us so you don't know most of the operations. Actually unlike the name suggested, Operation Path to Perfection is actually about travelling in the forest or mountain outside the school and hunt for food."

"…Then what does that have anything to do with the name Path to Perfection?"

"Of course it's to make the operation name cooler. It's a tradition that the previous SSS had passed down to us so we must uphold this tradition."

…No, no, no I don't think this kind of tradition needed to be upholding in the first place…

"Don't mind the small details! Most people in the living world didn't even got the chance to camp in the wild before because of safety reasons. Here we can't die so it's a waste to not try camping. Besides, there was an interesting spot in the mountain that you would never guess that its there." Miu declared, judging from her tone she was not going to change her mind anymore.

Well, like she said even though I don't have my past memories I probably didn't have the chance to camp before. It would actually be an interesting experience now that I think about it…

"So now that there is no objection, we will be having Operation Path to Perfection this week! We will be gathering at the front at 9 o'clock sharp, those who are late are don't want to come will just have to face the punishment game that the SSS had left behind hehehe…"

* * *

><p>Next morning<p>

"Talking about punishment game, what was the punishment game that the first SSS Miu said yesterday?" I asked Sekai out of boredom. It was now 8:55a.m. and only both Sekai and I were present. I had brought a few bottle of water and a few changes of clothes. Sekai had also brought a few bottle of water and changes of clothes but his bag was strangely a bit larger than mine. Since this is my first time Sekai had helped me to pack up the camping equipment and gave me a sleeping bag which I would most probably be using during the trip.

"…The punishment game was it… … I never tried it before but I heard that those who are subjected to the punishment game left behind would be driven to madness or personality changes… so it's better to don't try it."

"What kind of punishment game was that! Wait a minute why was that kind of punishment game being invented by the first SSS in the first place?"

"Who knows, it sure fulfilled it purpose of threatening us to do the leader's bidding though…"

* * *

><p>"Ha-choo!"<p>

"Hrm? Do you have a cold Yurippe? Maybe you should go to rest in the infirmary.."

"Don't worry I am fine! More importantly it's time for your punishment game ahhahahaha!" (Ojou-sama laugh)

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

><p>"Eh, where were we again?"<p>

"…I don't know myself too…"

I was pretty sure I saw a vision of a purple haired girl doing an Ojou-sama laugh just now…

…It must be my imagination…

"Ah you couple sure are early for such a morning trip…" A voice could be heard from the back, I quickly turned my head to look at who was it.

"Ah Shiina-…..san…?"

Only to find that she was dragging along Taejin-kun with a chain that was linked to his metal collar…

"Taejin-kun!"

"Ah you don't have to worry about him. Since he was trying to run away from this operation this morning I had to use physical force to _capture_ him. Ah you also don't need too worry about the fact that he was being eaten by a tiger before, I will make sure that I would watch over him closely." Shiina-san cheerfully answered, wait what tiger?

"Ah I had forgotten that this is your first time doing this operation. Well the summary is that last time during the operation, Taejin got careless and was eaten by a tiger. Oh by the way, those who got eaten up by an animal or something would reappear again in the school after three days."

Wait a minute, there were tigers in this afterlife world!

"Well if a tiger really appeared, just shoot some round at it or slash it and serve it for dinner then. I remember the last time I had tiger meat was delicious."

"… …"

"Don't mind her Tachibana, …"

"Don't worry, I am not concerned about-"

"Because I must admit that the tiger meat last time was delicious."

"…"

"Stop staring at me as if I were some kind of a barbarian, eating wildlife is the main purpose of the entire mission after all…"

"Eh?"

You must be joking with me…

"Erm Sekai, now that you said that what does camping has anything to do with solving our food shortage?"

"Since we don't have enough food, the purpose of this operation is to hunt for food in the wild until we could do a next performance." Sekai explained. Hunting food in the wild! Now that I think of it, won't we be eating something that was dead in the afterlife world?

Oh this was bad, I was starting to feel ill…

"Tachibana your face looks ill, are you okay?"

Sekai asked with concern while I quickly replied that I was fine. Just as I was thinking about running away, Miu and the others had arrived…

"Now that everyone is here, operation start!"

* * *

><p>"Is it okay to just leave the school like that? I mean I thought that the only place we could actually go or stay in was the school?" I asked as this question occurred to me. How large was this afterlife world anyway? Beside the school, the only other thing I could see was the mountain that was stretching endlessly in all direction.<p>

"Well, who knows? Except for a certain member that left the school into the mountains for training, the information that the previous SSS left behind did not contain anything about outside the school. We tried to travel through the mountains…" Miu explained as she walked besides me. Out of boredom she kicked a stone on the road, only to hit Taejin-kun in the face. Even though he was bleeding in the head, he was unconsciousness while Miu only acted like nothing had happened. Seeing this as the only one who saw her crime could only sweat dropped and continue the road.

"But?" I asked, trying to continue the topic that we were talking about.

"The mountains seemed to extend on forever. Before we knew it we were out of food supplies and had to return back to the school." Miu said and sighed, I guessed that she had really wanted to explore outside the school after all.

"Eh by the way Miu, why wasn't Miyuki-chan with us?" I asked upon noticing that Miyuki was missing from the group. Aside for Miu and I who was walking side by side leading the entire group, then was followed by Sekai talking with Akito-kun and Raito-kun with Reina-chan while the end of the line was Shiina-san dragging the still unconsciousness by the rough road.

"Oh as for Miyuki, she would normally hang around with the diversion division so she said that she would help solve the food problem there. Well it's no helping that she wanted to stay close to her cousin anyway. Sigh… even though I had told her that there would be a girl's night…"

"Huh, Miu did you said something else?" I asked as the sound of a crow blocked me from hearing what Miu had said in the last sentence.

"Ah nothing!" Miu only cheerfully smile while we continued our journey to…

…

Where were we heading to anyway!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay first thing first, I apologize for the late update even though my exam was already over. There have been various reasons that I couldn't update fast and that is…**

**I was a bit lazy after the exam lately…**

**Okay I could hear some snapping of people that had read this note already so I would make it quick before somebody sent me to meet the SSS2. Since this was urm ….Operation Path to Perfection (original name operation camping but I scrapped that off) feel free to give some ideas or events you want to happen in the trip since the entire trip could take a few chapters and I was out of inspiration anyway.**

**So read and review!**


	11. Chapter 8

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so** **please forgive** **me if** **there** **is** **too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened (please so Author note for further details), the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 8**

**A**

"I can't go on anymore..." Saying with my last breath, my knees collapsed to the ground and my body hit the ground with a loud _thud_ sound. My vision was blocked because my head was facing directly at the hard soil, it hurts...

"Chee, males these days can't even withstand a small walk in the forest. They are slacking too much..." Miu muttered as she poked Akito, who was on the ground as me, with a wooden stick. Behind Akito Raito could also be seen crawling on the ground. Normally I would have laughed at them but I felt ashamed being in the same state as them.

"Are you okay, Sekai?"

"Well...in a wa-Waa-Ouch!"

_Dong!_

"Ouch! What the hell are you doing Sekai?"

Just as I turned my head to face upwards, nothing but Tachibana's unique crimson red eyes could be seen in my eyes except that the fact that they were upside down. I was so surprised that my first reaction was to get up, which I accidentally knocked her on the head...

"Sorry, sorry, my bad. By the way you should not put your face directly in front of people, it's like asking to be knocked at."

"Ouch...and I thought you said that it was your fault...But seriously Sekai you are lacking in stamina, it's has been only four hours since the trip and you are already tired."

"Who wouldn't be tired after four hours of walking non-stop?"

"Me, Miu, Reina and Taejin."

"Taejin doesn't count as he only woke up an hour ago."

"But he is carrying Shiina-san so it counts that he had a handicap. Besides doesn't this mean that the girls are better than the boys? At least only Shiina-san is tired for dragging Taejin for the three hours of the trip but all of you boys are down while we girls still have energy left."

"Sigh, I think the reason is because that you girls are much more enthusiasm than us..."

Saying that, I looked towards at the group of people that were behind us. Miu was still poking Akito with her wooden stick, Raito had finally crawled towards Akito but then collapsed , Reina-chan was trying to find a stick to poke someone while Taejin was taking a break with Shiina-san dead asleep behind his back. He sure is a weird guy, even though Shiina-san did all those things to him he still helped to carry her.

"But well, isn't this trip good? I don't think I got to interact well with others in the afterlife school so maybe I could deepen our bond during this trip. The weather now is great too." Tachibana said, standing directly above my head that was still resting on the ground. I was too tired to move my body so I decided to rest in this state of a while...

"Let's see, brown soil, green forest, blue sky and...wh..it.e?" My eyes traced for the ground to the air until it finally reached Tachibana who was standing over me. From this position and angle down here I could see her...

"...white..."

"Huh? Sekai, why is your nose bleeding?" Tachibana looked down at stared at me, tracing the direction of my eyes, she immediately knew what I was looking at and blushed. Ah she lifted her leg...even though this gave me more view but...

"SEKAI YOU PREVERT!"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

With power that I couldn't possibly knew how she have, her foot stomped at me at the face. The second when went even further as to bend my face in and the third-

_Crack-crack-crack-crack_

* * *

><p>Ah it seems that I died...<p>

I never would have guessed that I would have died just from _peeking a little_. But I guessed that you should never embarrass a girl , unless you could be revived like me in the afterlife. I could felt my face back where it was...except that something seemed to be..._drawing _on it?

"...urm...ur..."

"Ah you are awake."

When I first opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Reina-chan's face oddly close to mine, then the second thing I saw was the black marker she was holding in her hand in front of my face.

"...What were you trying to do with that marker in front of my face, Reina-chan?" I said and stared at her. She quickly hid her marker and laughed.

"Well...you know when you saw someone who is asleep in front of you, don't you tend to get an urge to draw on their face? I am now experiencing that kind of feeling."

"No I don't. By the way where are we, have we stopped to take a rest?"

I asked as I observed our surroundings. The sky was already dark which told me that I must had taken quite an amount of time to recover. A camp fire was in the middle providing us with heat while some tents that the girls used were already set up. Shiina-san could be seen practicing her katana in her blue miko uniform while Akito and Raito were grilling up some meat above the camp fire. Miu and Taejin were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are Miu and Taejin?"

"Ah, Miu got tired and was asleep in her tent. As for Taejin, since he was the only male still got energy when we settled down after you died, we kind of ordered him around until he was out of energy and asleep in his tent."

So it seemed that after I had died, Miu had decided to call it a day and rest here. Even though it's good to rest for a while, I had no doubt that we would be running to our destination tomorrow because of the amount of time wasted.

… …

Something still doesn't feel right...

"Eh, Reina-chan, where is Tachibana?"

"Tachibana? Ah, you _really_ want to know where she was?" Reina-chan said and laughed. What was she laughing about?"

"Try getting up to find her then." Reina-chan said and smirked, something doesn't feels right...Nevertheless I tried to got up...

Only to be pulled back to the ground again.

Just as I was about to get up, I felt that my left arm was being pulled back to the ground again. I looked at my left arm, only to find something I never guessed would have happened.

Tachibana was there just right beside me, hugging my left arm with both of her hands. Her peaceful sleeping face looked so defenseless that I must say that she looked quite..._cute_. I blushed for a while before turning my gaze away from her sleeping face.

"But...why was Tachibana clinging onto me?" I asked Reina-chan as I tried to get my hand out of her grip. But her grip on my hand was so tight that I was forced to gave up and just remained in this embarrassing position for a while.

"Well Tachibana-chan kind killed you by stepping her feet all the way through your head. Yes your brain was squashed by her too. She was so terrified that she instantly fainted, that's why Miu had decided to stop here since almost everyone was not travel-worthy."

"No, I asked why was she beside me in the first place..."

"Well... Miu and I kind of put you and Tachibana together as we think that it would looked cute. But before we knew it Tachibana had her arms clinging to yours. It was so cute that Miu had taken some picture of it."

"What? Miu had already taken the pictures?"

Ah this was bad...if Miu had taken these pictures she would surely paste it all around the school to embarrass us. I have to go destroy those photos when she was still asleep...

Unless I could got away from Tachibana's grip that is.

"Ah come on, isn't it wonderful to have a cute girl to be clinging onto you when she was asleep?"

"Well...I don't really mind that... ..." I said as I stared into Tachibana's face, examine her defenseless face in more detail as I played with her snow white hair.

"...zzzz...zzZ...urm...?"

Suddenly, she opened her little red eyes and stared into my sapphire eyes. She stared into my eyes for a while before her eyes widen as she finally gotten her sense back.

"Se-Sekai, why are yo-ah!"

Surprised and embarrassed, she tried to leap away from me but only to fall back beside me because of her arms that were clinging onto my left arm.

"Eh Se-Sekai what a-are you doi-"

"If you want to get up you should release my arm that you were hugging to."

"E-eh?"

Upon realizing that that she was the one who was clinging onto me, she quickly loosen her grip on my arm and leaped a few meters away from me. When she left me, I felt a bit of loneliness in my left arm but it was gone just after a second.

"S-so, where are we now Sekai?" Tachibana asked as she quickly tried to return back to her original mood.

"After you killed me with your foot, you kind of fainted as Miu decided to stop here. Even I accidentally peeked, you don't really need to kill me for that right? You are the one who stood on top of me in the beginning."

"...Sorry..." She apologized as she felt guilty of what had happened. I could felt Reina-chan glaring at me for making Tachibana down. I thought I need to do something to cheer her up...

"Don't worry about it. Besides it's just a small price to pay to have a girl clinging onto me when she was asleep."

"!" Tachibana's down face instantly blushed pink as she heard what had happened just now.

"And Tachibana, your sleeping defenseless face was very cute."

"... ...Sekai you idiot!" Suddenly, her face blushed as red as her eyes with smoke coming out of her head. Upon saying that she taken out her knife and threw it towards it. Knowing that she would throw her knife in the first place I successfully dodged it.

"You really should contro-"

But I didn't managed to dodge the second one...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And finally I finished this chapter. I think most of you would found more grammar mistake than usual in this chapter because quite a lot of things had happened in the holiday and that is...**

**I was forced to reformat my PC...**

**Q_Q**

**This chapter was supposed to be uploaded last week but because of the reformatting, every single data I had stored for Angel Beats Harmonics Girl were gone. Including this chapter that was almost done and the script that I had made up which took me two full day to write it out again. Since the entire computer was reformatted, I lost my Microsoft disc and was forced to use LibreOffice which for some reason don't have a grammar checker.**

**Anyway, I somehow managed to rewrite of the script so it should be fine. I know this chapter was kind of a bit fluffy but this was actually the purpose of this trip. BTW if any of you know about how to turn on the libreOffice Grammar checker please PM me please.**

**Anyway pls Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 9

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so** **please forgive** **me if** **there** **is** **too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened (please the previous chapter for further details), the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 9**

**SSS2's trip to HQ 2**

"How much time has passed since we departed..." (Tachibana)

"Six hours already..." (Sekai)

"Come on, just a few more steps and we will be there!" (Miu)

"You said the same phrase an hour ago already!" (Akito)

"Oh, now that I think of it I did..." (Miu)

"Sigh..." (SSS2)

All of us sighed as we continued our path to the so called _HQ 2. _Miu only told me that _HQ 2_ is the place that the SSS2 would set up our camp for Operation Path to Perfection, which actually meant food-hunting or camping trip. Due to _some_ events that had happened yesterday, we were a bit off schedule and were forced to woke up earlier and headed out for this unknown place.

"Tachibana, aren't you tired at all?" Sekai who was beside me asked with concern.

"Of course I am tired...I did walked for six hours already..." I answered Sekai with a small voice to show that I was tired to the point of even talking was tiring.

But I was not tired.

I started to notice that I couldn't seems to feel tired after doing as tiring as walking for six hours already. In fact, I felt that I could even still ran a few round or all the way back to the afterlife school. I hid this from everyone because I didn't want others to thought of me as strange or something. Though it was true that I was tired after walking for so long even though I had energy. This tiring emotion was more like, boredom, bored of walking for such a long time already.

"So Sekai, what was this _HQ 2_? Is it some underground base again or a large field suitable for us to camp?" I asked Sekai for I still know nothing about this _HQ 2_.

"Actually its-"

"No no no, you shouldn't spoil the surprise Sekai. It wouldn't be fun if she already know what was our _HQ 2 _already won't it?" Just as Sekai was about to told me Miu interrupted, she told Sekai to keep it a secret and sent a wink to me that said _You are not going to know any details of this new place because I wanted to see you shocked face._

Sigh...stupid Miu and her secrets... …

"That's strange...I don't recall walking for so long when we visited _HQ 2 _last time. It should had only taken six hours to reach there but we had walked six hours already...plus another four hours for yesterday trip..." Taejin muttered out loud, his face full of tiredness from helping the girls to set up the camp yesterday...eh?

"...Neh...Miu..."

"Hmm, what was it Tachi-chan?"

"Could it be that...we were lost?"

… …

All of the SSS2 froze in their feet as sweats started to drop from their face.

"It's impossible right? We had only been to this _HQ 2_ for three times as there was no way that we could be lost, could we?"

"Oh come on Tachibana-chan, it was not the time to joke something like this..."

"That's right, we had a very reliable leader after all. There was no way that we would be lost, right Miu?"

"... ..."

"...Urm... Miu?"

Akito asked Miu, who just kept silent even though he had asked a question. Since she was the one leading the group she was in front of us and therefore we could only saw her back. Then, Miu suddenly turned and said.

"Ah you noticed Tachi-chan, you should have kept it a secret if you know it." Miu laughed and said, leaving us to process what she had said for a few seconds.

"...So you had known that we were lost in the first place?" Shiina-san asked, a dark aura could be sensed from her. Miu backed away a few steps and answered yes.

"...And when did you noticed that?"

"Urm...four hours ago?"

"Yet you leaded us to walk straight all the way without consulting us?"

"urm...ya."

"**MIU!"** All of the SSS2 shouted out of frustration for walking for hours already and still didn't know that we were lost.

"Eh! Where did she go!"

"She had ran away while we were still shouting!"

"Over there! After her!"

And so we chased Miu, who had leaded us to the wrong way for 4 hours, all across the mountains despite that we were exhausted. Everyone seemed to be filled with renewed energy when we chased after Miu. I wondered where did they got this energy from when they were still tired a moment ago, this also applied to Miu, who was way ahead of us despite being the one running.

* * *

><p><em>(Another four hours later)<em>

"Hu...hu...hu...do..n't you...ra.n...an...y...furt...her ..."

"... ...I...wil..l...die I.f...I...don...'t..."

Another four hours had passed since we started to chase after Miu all across the mountains. Even though I said that I had a weird body that don't felt tired after walking for hours, I must said that I was exhausted as I crumpled to the group with the rest of the group. Miu was a few feet crawling on the ground in front of us while the rest of us were chasing after her by crawling too...

Ah...a snail just passed by us...

"Oi...let's call a truce and rest here should we...?"

"... ..."

"...That's probably...a ...goo...d...ide..a..."

And so, everyone stopped crawling and just lied on the ground. I swore that I would kill Miu for making us ran another four hours but that maybe another story...

"So...Sekai can you now tell me what does _HQ 2 _looks like now?"

"Well...but Miu..."

"Miu was already too tired to care already so just tell me..."

"... ...Basically _HQ 2 _is the second hidden base of the SSS2 that were outside the afterlife school for future operations that may require us to do it outside the school. Well...even though that's its main purpose the only time we ever used it is for operation Path to Perfection or have some loud party that is restricted in school."

"So how does this _HQ 2 _looks like?"

"Well...You can say that its a shrine but quite a broken one..."

"Like that one?"

"Ya just like tha-EEEHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sekai jumped up as soon as he saw the shrine that I was pointing at. Just like Sekai had said, the shrine that I was pointing at was quite a broken one. There was a main building of the shrine with two other smaller building attached to its left and right. Some visible cracks could be seen on the shrine. Upon hearing his voice, all other members of the SSS2 faced to look at the shrine before jumping up like Sekai did.

"Eh? What's wrong Sekai?"

"What's wrong! You should have told us that you saw _HQ 2_!"

"Eeeehhhh! THAT'S _HQ 2!_?"

"Of course! Without a doubt that broken looking shrine is the shrine that we are looking for."

"...but I remembered that I saw it when Miu was leading us...and we passed by it again two times when we chased Miu around..."

"... ..."

"Ah who cares anymore! All member use all of your remaining energy and head towards _HQ 2 _now!"

Miu shouted at she started to run toward the shrine. Before long everyone had gotten up and charged for the shrine, of course I followed everyone.

We were lucky that we were on the left side of the shrine, which were quite close to it and there was a smooth terrace. If we were at the front of the shrine we would had to climb all the stairs all the way to the top...Our legs would probably go numb in the middle of the stairs and fell down and die...

"Come on everyone! Just a few more steps and we will be there!"

"You said that hours ago!"

* * *

><p>"...I am tired..."<p>

"Who isn't..."

"...zzZ..."

"...Ah, Reina-chan fell asleep..."

"...Can't blame her...she was still just a little kid and was dragged all the way across the mountain..."

"...Ah the sun was setting already..."

By the time we reached the Shrine, it was already late evening and the sun was about to disappear to the horizon. All of us, all members of the SSS2 including Miu, were now lying on the _living room_ of the main building of the shrine. Not only Reina-chan, Raito and Taejin had fallen asleep also. Oddly the _living room_ of the main shrine have enough space for all of us to lay on. Sigh... ...I never thought that a camping trip would be that tiring...Did people in the living world do this kind of hours of running when camping?

Eh?

"Hey Miu..."

"Huh? What's the matter Tachi-chan?"

"Wait a minute, aren't this supposed to a camping trip! Why are we now under a roof already!"

"Ah...about that...The author called me during the night yesterday and told me that he was running out of ideas so he built up a shrine for us."

"...Huh?"

"AH!THE FOURTH WALL WAS BROKEN!" (Sekai)

"Fourth wall...all walls here are intact Sekai, what were you shouting about?"

"Urm... ..."

"?"

I sit up a little and stared Sekai with a question looking face. Sekai only face-palm and said 'its nothing' before closing his eyes to rest. Then suddenly Miu stood up and said.

"Okay everyone...since it's already night time let's just go back to sleep already...The boys will take the left building while the girls will take the right. Is that okay?"

"Okay."

"No problem."

"Ah I just want to sleep already..."

"...zzZ..."

Different answers could be heard from everyone but before long. Everyone started to stood up (with the exception of Reina-chan who was still sleeping was carried by Miu) and started to head for their respective building.

"Ah wait guys one more thing." Before the boys were about to left, Miu called them and warned them...

"If any of you ever came close to the girls' building he will be tomorrow's morning breakfast got that."

"... …"

The guys tensed up as they heard that they would be made into breakfast before proceeding back to their building as we headed for ours.

A few minutes later we reached our room, or rather the living room of the building. The entire right building only consist of a large space area, a toilet and a bath room. So the right building is basically just an empty buidling.

"So Miu, where and how do we sleep?" I asked Miu as I scanned the entire room or rather the entire building. Miu headed towards a shelf and took out something that represent a blanket or something.

"Of course we are going to sleep in futons."

"Futons? There are futons here?"

"Ah we brought them here during the last operation. It is more comfortable to sleep in futons rather than sleeping bags isn't it. Shiina-san please take Reina-chan to the bathroom to bath first, Tachi-chan you too, you wouldn't want to sleep in those stinky uniform would you."

"What about you Miu?"

"I will join you girls after I set up these futons."

…...

After having a bath to erase off the sweat that came from the hours of running, the four of us changed in to our pajamas and headed towards our futon. Our futons were arranged in two pairs and two rows. After running around the mountains for hours already, the only thing I wanted to do is to rest for the night and prepare myself for tomorrow's craziness.

"Good nigh-Ah!"

Just as I was about to say 'good night' and fell asleep, my face was instantly hit by a flying pillow. Since I had bathed as I felt a bit refreshed, I sit up on top of my futon and stare at Miu, who no doubt was the only one mischievous enough to throw her pillow at me. Miu only laughed and said.

"What are you doing Tachi-chan! There is something that we must do when all girls sleep together at night! It is a sin to not to do it!"

Just what kind of activity Miu was talking about! And why was there sin about not doing it?

….Let's see...when girls gathered together to sleep at night...don't tell me...

"That's correct! It's is a girls' night talk!"

Miu cheerfully said. Just as I was about to object, I could already see Shiina-san taking some pills and Reina-chan drinking a cup of coffee that came out of nowhere. From this I could already know that objection was futile towards Miu.

….I could already sense that it would be a long night...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here marks the end of the trip to HQ2. I must say sorry to those who wanted the SSS2 to camp outside but I was running out of ideas. As you know without a doubt the next chapter will be about a girls' night talk! Since I am not a girl, suggestions are welcome because I don't have the slightest idea of what the girls talk at night. I will try to make it a weekly update or at least twice a week because I have some _other_ things to do.**

**Anyway pls Read AND Review!**


	13. Chapter 10

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so** **please forgive** **me if** **there** **is** **too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened (please the previous chapter for further details), the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 10**

**Girls' night talk**

"I am so going to become tomorrow's breakfast... ..."

"Don't worry, if we were found out at least we would become tomorrow's breakfast together."

"Who wants to become breakfast with you?"

Instead of being in our building where we were supposed to sleep after being tired for an entire day, Akito, Raito, Taejin and I were now in the bushes that were near the girls' building. Some muffle of conversation that I _sadly_ couldn't make out could be heard from the girls.

"If you are that afraid of being found out by the girls and being turned into breakfast, why don't you just go back and sleep by yourself?" Raito whispered to me so we slowly advanced to the corridor of the building.

"Well... I am already here so I might as well tag along and die"

"Oh come on Sekai, I never knew that you were a sadist."

"Ha, saying something like that as if you have no interest in this operation. I bet that your real reason was also the same as us."

Just as I was about to deny what Akito had said, Taejin, who had the sharpest sense among the four of us therefore being at the front, stopped and used the SSS2 hand signal to tell us to keep quiet.

"Hand signals? I never thought that there would be a day when the SSS2 hand signals would be used in some eavesdropping like this..."

"Some eavesdropping? Oh you are so wrong Sekai-kun, this isn't just some normal eavesdropping, this is an operation!"

"...Operation?"

I couldn't help but sweet dropped.

"How is some eavesdropping going to turn into some operation?"

"Think about it! Now there was just a simply wall that was between us and the girls that were telling their secrets! Either we successfully get some interesting information or we would be used for tomorrow's breakfast! It's a die or live bet!"

"Hey quiet down or we would really become tomorrow's breakfast!"

Raito scolded Akito in a whispering tone as we finally reached the wall that was just between us and the girls. Finally some of the muffling noise could be made clear from the girls. I slowly pressed-

First let me make it clear, I am only here to tag along and accidentally heard something while waiting for them. I have no such thing as hidden motive or whatever okay?

I slowly pressed my ears to the wall and started to urm...accidentally listen to some background voice.

* * *

><p>"...(Yawn)... ...zzZ..Ouch!"<p>

A harisen (japanese fans that used to bash people in comedy) suddenly smacked me in the head as I was about to doze off and sleep but that smack instant made me awoke again. For some reason Miu had a harisen fan in her hands, I wondered that where did she get that fan from.

"The night is still young Tachi-chan! I am not letting you sleep tonight until I got all of your secret spilled out!" Miu declared while holding onto her harisen threateningly.

"Ouch that fan hurts Miu, please be gentle..." I moaned as I rubbed my forehead where she hit me at.

If I got anything to say about Miu, that would be that she was unpredictable. First she got us lost and passed our destination point without telling us and now she decided to have a night talk after a tiring day which was her fault in the first place.

I offered my thanks to Reina-chan as she gave me a cup of coffee to help me stay awake. Luckily there was a coffee maker that could probably kept me awake until Miu finally decided to fall asleep.

"So what are we going to talk about Miu? Even though I could some how guess the concept of a night talk, I never had one before since I had lost my memories."

Besides, everyone was supposed to sleep in their own room in the dorms at night. Unless we were outside of school like this, there was no way that anyone could have a night talk.

"Well since Tachi-chan was the newest member among us, we should let Tachi-chan ask whatever question she wants first."

Shiina-san suggested as she took a slip of her own coffee despite having some suspicious pills already. The other two agreed to her idea and started to gather around my futons with their coffee. Seeing that I might as well ask what was in my mind, I took a slip of my coffee and started

"Well...I always wanted to ask this..."

* * *

><p>"Raito!"<p>

Taejin shouted in a whispering tone as Raito fell down from his eavesdropping position. After he got up, significant amount of blood was coming out of his nose. Earlier because the wall was quite small and therefore quite cramp for four guys to eavesdrop on, Akito suggested that we took turns to eavesdrop on them. Raito volunteered to be the first one to eavesdrop, just what did he heard?

"Raito are you alright?"

"Oh my god! They-they-the girls are!"

"What's wrong! What did you hear!"

"Jus...Just now Miu and Tachibana..."

**Inside Raito's mind**

"_**The night is still young Tachi-chan! I am not letting you sleep tonight... …!"**_

"_**...Please be gentle Miu..."**_

_**Lot's of 18+ yuri imagination appeared in Raito mind. Due to the fact that I still want to make this at least a Rate -T fanfiction, please imagine what Raito had imagine yourself based on the conversation Raito had barely heard if you want.**_

**Outside Raito's mind**

"Miu and Tachi...Owa!"

"Raito!"

With a last nosebleed burst, his head dropped to the ground, dead. Just what did Raito heard that could scared him until blood pumped out of his head?

Since Raito was lying down and occupied a lot of space, the three of us hid him in the bushes and decided who should go first.

"This is dangerous. This is no longer a normally eavesdropping! Raito must had heard some dark secrets from Miu and Tachibana that he self-destructed! We must now listen with caution!" Taejin warned as as we agreed. Whatever Raito heard, it must be top-secret that it became too much for his brain to handle.

"I will go first. Don't worry Raito, your sacrifice for telling us that they were telling top-secret information won't be in vain!"

And so, Taejin moved to Raito's previous eavesdropping spot and started to eavesdrop on the girls.

* * *

><p>"Why did I always wanted to fight Taejin?"<p>

"Ya, last I remembered you had said something about hate losing to Taejin during operation Guild Descent SSS2 version. Did you hate Taejin or something?"

What I asked Shiina-san was about her relationship with Taejin. Even though she declared that she wanted to challenge Taejin during operation Guild Descent, Taejin had willingly carried Shiina-san even when she had dragged Taejin out with a chain to his neck.

"Now that Tachi-chan had said about it, you started clashing swords with him as soon as you met him a few months ago right?" Miu asked as she recalled what had happened during their first meeting. So Miu also don't why did they crossed swords? This topic was going to be interesting.

"As for that, as a samurai or rather a ronin, of course I would want to cross swords with another warrior but..."

"But...?"

"The first time I crossed sword with him, he showed nothing sort of any training or any stance a warrior, even from Korea should have. He was just swinging his weapon around foolishly. So I underestimate him and just simply toyed with him for a while..."

"And you won right, with your swords skills I can't imagine that you would actually..."

"I lost..."

"See, I knew that...Eh!"

"I got careless, he simply toyed with me around to lower down my guard. Since I wasn't familiar with Korean weapon I was caught off guard and hit in the head..."

"Ouch that must have hurt..."

I tried to imagine my head being smacked by Taejin's Pyeongon's shorter section which got spikes, just imagining it made me trembled at how the spikes would _poke_ into my head...

"Since then I had tried to challenge him again and again to regain my honor but I never seemed to be able to beat him... Every time I challenged him, I was either beaten by his unpredictable swinging attack or some acrobatic moves that I never seen before. And then once when I ..."

As Shiina-san was still rambling about how Taejin had beaten her and and he was actually a master swordsman, I asked Miu some question that really bothered after hearing Shiina-san's explanation.

"Is Taejin really something like a swordsman or it's just that Shiina-san is weaker?"

"Well, nothing sort of that kind actually. It's just that the gods seemed to love Taejin very much that he somehow managed to beat Shiina-san by simply swinging around his weapon and jumping around aimlessly, which was the so called _unpredictable swinging attack_ and _acrobatic moves_ called by Shiina-san."

Taejin managed to beat Shiina-san by simply swinging around his weapon? Even though I could hardly believe it, the current sulking Shiina-san told me that it wasn't a joke nor a lie...I better changed the atmosphere since I started it...

"Don't worry Shiina-san, I am sure that you would be able to beat him one day. Now that I think of it, is it true that the only reason you kept on seeing Taejin is just to challenge him? Most of the time I saw you, you were always with Taejin... ...could it be..."

"...Eh! What are you talking about...Taejin is just a..."

"You sure have a wide imagination space Tachi-chan."

"Huh?"

Miu spoke as she took a slip of her own coffee before explaining what she had said.

"There is no way someone as cool, as diligent as Shiina-san would actually like some cowards like Taejin, right Reina-chan?"

"Yup that's right, during battle and operation he would always ran away whenever the shadows appeared. I really wanted to use Drag-chan to snipe him in the back whenever he ran away."

Drag-chan? As in her Dragunov SVD sniper rifle! She even gave a name to her rifle...

"Once I even had to save him when he ran away during an operation and ended up being surrounded by a swarm of shadows. Only an idiot would like this kind of fellow, no even an idiot would like him!"

…...

"Oi...Taejin are you alright...?"

"...I am a coward... …I am hated... ….Nobody likes me... ...Even an idiot will hate me... ..."

All of the sudden, Taejin had backed away from the wall and started mumbling something about coward and idiot at a dark corner beside Raito's body. No way, I was confident that at least someone like Taejin would be able to take in whatever the girls were talking about but it seems that I was wrong...

"This is getting bad Akito, one by one our members were being defeated. Just what kind of secrets are the girls talking about that could make Raito self-destruct and make someone like Taejin to hid in a dark corner!"

"Only the two of us were left Sekai, I suggest that both of us should listen to what the girls were saying. Even though I wished to ask Taejin what had he heard but I was afraid he was in no condition to answer us. Let's do it Sekai, the fate of the secrets of the girls is in our hands!"

"Okay let- Eh what did you meant the secrets of the girls is in our hands? By the way since when did I started to become so into the whole eavesdropping thing?"

I complained to myself as I started to realize what I was doing. I was supposed to only tag along and _accidentally _heard something, not being directly involved in it!

"Ah you only realize it now? Well it's too late for you any way, do you want to return back to sleep even though Raito and Taejin had sacrificed themselves and we were so close in hearing the girl's secrets?"

"Well... …"

...He got me, after seeing what had happened to the two who had eavesdropped on the girls my curiosity was on a rampage...Even thought I knew that curiosity kill the cat but...

I was sure that I was not a cat so I would be fine...I guess...

While ignoring Akito's smirk, I pressed my ears to the wall with Akito and started to eavesdrop on the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Okay, it's about time we started to play true or dare.<p>

Miu declared as she finished her coffee and headed towards the coffee maker to refill hers. Before I knew it I was also a bit too into the night talk even though I was against it earlier. I sure hope that I would have enough energy for Miu's crazy plan for tomorrow.

"Wait a minute, what is this game called true or dare? I have never heard of it in school before."

"What? You don't know about this game? Basically it's a game that we spin a bottle or something to pick one of the person out, the person that was picked out must choose between saying the truth or accepting dare, in other words punishment."

Miu explained to me as she took out a six sides dice and asked what number we would choose. Reina-chan chose 4, Shiina-san chose 6, Miu chose 1 while I chose 3. After we had chose our number, Miu started juggling the dice and drop it on the ground.

"...It's a '2'..."

"...Let's throw it again."

After throwing it again, the number chosen was...

"Ah...I should have picked 5 instead of 4..."

Reina-chan who had chose 4 was picked.

"Reina-chan, which one are you going to chose? Truth or dare?"

"By all means, I will never chose dare when Miu was in the game. So I will chose truth!"

Reina-chan answered while puffing out her flat-chest. Was there a need for her to puff up her chest when choosing truth? Miu sighed in depress when she chose truth, just what kind of dare Miu was thinking of making Reina-chan to do?

"And I was just about to dare you to let me hug you while sleeping tonight..."

"That's why I chose truth! I was almost squeezed to death last time!"

So Miu and Reina-chan had slept together before? From the slightly angry but cute expression of Reina-chan I could guess that she did not have a good sleep that night.

"Well anyway, as for your truth...Ah! I know, tell us who do you like!"

Miu suddenly brightened up as she thought of the question for Reina-chan. Upon hearing the question Reina-chan blushed a little before asked.

"Can't you chose another question Miu?"

"Nope, I want to ask this question! Or else you would just have to chose dare and let me hug you while sleeping tonight!"

"Oi Miu, could it be that you are actually a lolicon?"

"That's rude of you Tachi-chan, the only reason that I am doing this is just because that Reina-chan is very cute that all. Anyway, so who do you like Reina-chan, don't say that you have no one that you like because I know you have one."

"Well...it's..."

"...It's...?"

Curiosity got over the three of us as Miu, Shiina-san and I started closing onto poor little Reina-chan's face. After a while, she was finally beaten down by the pressure and said.

"...Well...it's Raito..."

"Raito? Why Raito, I couldn't see anything that you would like about him. Not that I am saying that he is bad though."

Raito and Reina-chan? Except for maybe some of his good-looks, I found not much reason that someone like Reina-chan, an elementary student that proclaimed that she was a high school student, would like someone like him.

"Well... ...that's a secret!"

"Eh? You must say the reason, you chose truth already!"

"I have already answered your 'Who do you like?' question already. So I have already told the truth. Hehehe, now it's my turn to throw the dice." Reina-chan laughed as she began to take the dice from Miu and drop it onto the ground. If it was Reina-chan again, I would definitely asked her reason for this. Argh just why someone like Reina-chan like Raito? It's killing my imagination!

"Ah it's number 3, that means you Tachi-chan!"

Just as Reina-chan had said, the number that was picked by the dice was '3', the number I had chosen. And just when I was about to ask Reina-chan about Raito...

"So, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Eeehhh! Why does everyone only chose truth? It's not fun at this rate!"

"Then when it's your turn, chose dare then!"

"No way, you would definitely try to embarrass me if I chose dare.

We had a small laugh about nobody wants to chose dare before we continued the game.

"So for you...Ah I will just ask the same question, who do you like?"

"Who...do I like...?"

"Yup, even though you were just here I am sure that you already got someone you like, no maybe love right?"

"...Well..."

"What are you saying Reina-chan? There is already no doubt that Tachi-chan loves Sekai. Am I right Tachi-chan?"

Miu said while hugging onto her pillow and put her face in front of me with a smirk. While I couldn't deny the fact that I like Sekai but...

"It's true that I like Sekai but...I won't say that I love him."

"Eh? Why Tachi-chan? You were always with Sekai whenever he go, doesn't this proves that you like him?"

"Well...Sekai is the one who found me and brought me to SSS2, and for some reason I felt that I could trust him more. But I can't say that I love him because I don't really know what love is."

It's true that I don't know what love is, in fact I barely understand what 'likes' is until I figured that I like to be near Sekai. Miu doesn't want to give up that she continued asking.

"Do you like to be near Sekai?"

"Well ya, that's why I tend to be with Sekai most of the time."

"Do you feel happy when you are with him?"

"Well, I feel a bit happier when Sekai is around..."

"Then you are in love Tachi-chan!"

"So...it means that I love Sekai if I like to be with him and is happy when he is around?"

"Yes! That's love!"

"So you love Akito?"

"Ye-Eh? I meant-I meant wh-what got you that idea?"

"Well if you say that loving someone is to like being with him and being happy when he is around right?"

"What does that got anything to do with Akito?"

"Well, I notice that you tend to smile more when Akito is around. And when I was with Sekai I would always see the both of you together chatting around..."

"Eh! My relationship with Akito is nothing like..."

"Now that you said it, Miu did smile more when Akito is around..."

"Eh! But... ..."

Oh my god...

I never seen Miu like this, unlike the usual Miu who was always hyper and pushing us around, this Miu's face was beat red and she got a very cute expression! She was blushing deep red that I was wondering if this was the Miu I known.

"Wow, Miu your face was now beat red! Could it be that you were blushing!"

"I-I'm not blu-blushing! My face was just being shine red by the sun!"

"It is now midnight and there is no sun in the room Miu, and on a side note it was a reference from Detective Conan."

Shiina-san exploit Miu's lie, which made her blush more. This Miu that was blushing madly like this was very cute! I wish I got a camera to took the picture down.

"Come on Miu, it looks like the table had turned against you. Shouldn't you now tell us about how you feel towards Akito now..?"

Shiina-san pressured the now weakened and cute Miu by advancing towards her with both of us at her sides. Before long she stuffed he face in her pillow and said...

"Well I..."

_Bang!_

"Wha-What!"

Suddenly just when Miu was about to answer us, the wall behind us fell down. Two figure could be seen onto of the broken wall, one had a black short hair while another have short brown hair.

"Ouch...That hurts...you pressed onto the wall too much Sekai!"

"It was my fault? You are the one who suggested two people to lean on the wall together... ...Urm...hello?"

Sekai said hello to us upon seeing the four of us staring at them.

I stared at Sekai while Miu stared at Akito, this exchanging of glances continued for a few more seconds.

… … …

… …

…

"SEKAI!" "AKITO!"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Just as Miu had said, the night is still young.

…...

**A/N: Finally! I had started writing this chapter since morning and it was 9:45 night when I started writing this note. This is the largest chapter i have ever written for a single night. Reading at Gixagne comment, I realize that I am forgetting my humor in the story so I hope that you would be able to get a good laugh from this one.**

**And about the food hunting, sorry that I forgotten about that, I will write it in the next chapter, the chapter when the boys will be _punished _by the girls.**

**And thanks for the review about truth or dare and the 'love' conversation, it gave me ideas to write this chapter.**

**And the last thing...Please read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 11

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats and Detective Conan**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so** **please forgive** **me if** **there** **is** **too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened (please the previous chapter for further details), the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 11**

**Hunting and Tigers**

**Somewhere in girls' dorm**

Inside a certain moved on white haired girl's room, a total black figure (the one we always saw in Detective Conan) with a name tag "AnimeL0ver00" on his forehead could be seen reading a thick white book with its title "Angel Player" while using the computer in the room.

"... ...Hmm...Let's see...page 204, programming life... Hmm..."

… … …

… …

…

"... ...Luckily this is in easy English than I could understand, if this is in Japanese there is no way to fulfill her request already..."

… … …

… …

…

"...Now that should do it, that little girl sure is mischievous though, telling me to do such thing... ...But it sure is strange though, if this was made by a Japanese shouldn't the manual be in Japanese? Probably because the originally planned 26 episode was cut to 13, oh well..."

After finished using the computer, the black guy took out his laptop and typed something into it before disappeared from the vacant room that wasn't used for a long time.

* * *

><p>"Sigh...the operation was a failure... ..."<p>

"All thanks to this brown haired guy here, we are now forced to hunt food all day for the girls..."

"What do you meant it is my fault!"

It was now early in the morning after the first night at HQ 2, Raito, Taejin, Akito and I were now hunting in the forest. After being caught last night, the four of us were tied up and dumped outside until morning. As for the punishment...

_flashback_

"_Miu, what are we going to do about them?"_

_Tachibana said while pulling my chick even though it's beat red already. Miu was doing similar things to Akito as she replied._

"_Well I did say that we would cook them for breakfast... ..."_

"_How about Akito for the morning, Sekai for lunch, Raito for dinner and Taejin for tomorrow's breakfast?"_

_Shiina-san suggested, that comment instantly made us trembled through the rope that we were tied up in._

"_..MNMMMM...HHHMMMMM"_

_Akito seemed to be trying to say something but was then pulled in the face harder than before by Miu. Reina-chan appeared with a coffee in her hands and said,_

"_But I don't like human meat... and I don't think any of you want to eat them right?"_

"_... ..."_

… … …

… …

…

"_Well I don't really prefer human meat anyway, so what should we do about them? It seemed to be a waste to let them go after we caught them..."_

…_Tachibana, your saying sounds like we were some fishes was originally caught to eat but the idea was abandoned..._

"_Well... why don't we let them hunt food for us for the day? I still feel tired after the entire walking yesterday..."_

_Shiina-san suggested before yawning, she wasn't the only one who was tired from the trip yesterday..._

"_Good idea, but I got an more interesting idea to make this punishment more interesting..."_

_flashback ended_

"What the hell did Miu meant by having us to hunt without weapons!"

Just like Raito had shouted, we don't even have a single firearm in our body. Though while Raito had his black katana, Taejin with his Pyeongon , Akito with his 'hono no tsubaki' (flame of camellia) katana, I only had a small knife that was given Tachibana out of pity since I don't usually carried knives...

"You should have requested for a custom sword when you had a chance Sekai."

"Shut up Akito! So what if your katana is fancy**!** Don't you still always use guns!"

"Don't worry Sekai, you would get your chance to order one from the guilt when we returned."

"Even Taejin came to bully me... ..."

Sigh, I really should have ordered some good melee weapons when I returned. Do they make light sabers or holy sword like Excalibur in Guild?

"Well... ...four or five deers or rabbits should be able to fill all eight of us for the day. Let's just hope that we wouldn't meet up any trouble..."

"What kind of trouble are you thinking? I don't think that we would be meeting up any trouble since there is oddly no animal in sight like the time when Taejin was... ..."

… … …

… …

…

Forrest + No animal = Danger

Danger = ….

"Hahaha...there is no way that we would be so unlucky that we would meet them without having any firearms right?"

"... ..."

"Oi Taejin are you alright, you have not being speaking for quite a while."

Akito talked to Taejin who was for some reason, staring at a certain direction...

Besides the shadows, there is a being that is if not stronger than the shadows, they are as strong as them.

They existed both in the living world and the afterlife.

They are the ones who eaten Taejin before...

They are tigers...

**(AnimeL0ver00 faceplam)**

**(Why did I even write that?)**

"That tiger, with a slash at its right eyes! It is undoubtedly the tiger that had ate me when I forgotten to bring my Pyeongon! That's it, this tiger is going to put my lunch and dinner for today**!**"

"Taejin wait!"

"**HAKUNA MATATA!"**

Without even listening to Akito, Taejin charged towards the tiger that had ran away when Taejin shouted. With no other options left, the three of us followed Taejin as he chased the tiger.

* * *

><p>"Hey Miu, is it really okay to let them hunt without weapons?"<p>

I asked Miu as I lazily leaned against the wall while reading a manga that I had found in the girl's building. Truth to be told, I was quite worried about Sekai hunting with only my small knife. Even though I would use it to fight the shadows, I don't think that Sekai is good in melee...

"Don't worry! What could happened in a forest? It's not like they would be ganged up by a pack of tigers-"

_mugen ni ikitai- _(Guess what song?)

Just Miu what talking to me, her cell phone rang. Now that I though about it, only Miu had her own cell phone, I wondered why...

"Hello? Ah it's you, it is rare for you to call me when I am the one who always call you."

… …

"Request? What request are you talking about?"

… …

"Tigers? Ganging up? I don't recall calling you ah... …"

… …

"Oh shit... ...I totally forgotten about that..."

… …

"Shut up! You should have told me earlier when you done that!"

In a rage, Miu closed her phone.

… … …

… …

…

"Urm Miu...What was that about?"

I asked, both Reina-chan and Shiina-san had also eyed Miu from the back curiously. After a while, Miu laughed and said,

"Well it's nothing!"

The three of us already know that that laughing face was the same as the face that had leaded us lost yesterday morning...

* * *

><p>"You gotta be freaking kidding me..."<p>

"...These must be servants of god that came to eat us."

"...I really need to order a good melee weapon from the Guild when we went back..."

Raito, Akito and I said respectively as we faced a pack of tigers that were surrounding us from all directions. When the three of us had made out of the forest to a field, Taejin and the tiger that had eaten him last time was out of our sigh, before we knew it we were surrounded by a pack of tigers that came out of nowhere.

"Rawrr!"

A tiger that was bigger than the rest roared, the rest followed after. This was a bad situation...there had to be at least twenty of these tigers when there were only the three of us, and I only had a small knife! There was no way that I would be living through this...

"Well, it seems that we were now at the last scene of a tiger vs human manga."

"We are now in a manga?"

"Who cares, there is twenty of them while there is the three of us. It is obvious that we were going to lose...But..."

Raito and Akito both took out their katana and held it up pointing at the sky and shouted out their last battle cry.

"THERE IS NO WAY I AMM GOING TO BE EATEN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" (Raito)

"I DON'T CARRY MY HONO NO TSUBAKI FOR A SHOW!" (Akito)

"Wait you two!"

Leaving me with a small knife behind, the two katana holders charged forward with the tigers charging back at them. Even though I wasn't very clear about what was going on, I knew that charging straight into the battle with a small knife or a gun was a bad idea.

Looking back, between me and the forest there were five tigers left. Those five seemed to be targeting me as they started to came closer to me.

(In reference to Hayate no Gotoku chapter 17, I do not own Hayate no Gotoku)

I-I see...

Today, I'm going to die.

Ahh~~

Today has been pretty harsh...

I shouldn't have eavesdropped in the first place...

Yea...If I should return alive...

Next time surely, I'll apologize honestly.

Launching at the fives tigers while throwing away my jacket, I shouted my last battle cry.

"LET'S DO THIS-!"

…...

"Stupid Miu! You should have let them bring their firearm in the first place!"

"Sorry~! Sorry~! I forgotten about it!"

After explaining to us that she received information that there was a large group of tigers in the forest (though I suspected that it was something else since it doesn't fit with her conversation with her phone), we quickly armed ourselves to find the boys.

_Sekai, please be aliv-No I should wish that he is not eaten yet.  
><em>

"To think that Reina-chan even followed, you are just worried about Raito that much do you?"

"Sto-Stop teasing me Shiina-san!"

Shiina-san teased Reina-chan, since she is a sniper she doesn't usually came out to the open but this time she brought her SIG P230 SL pistol which she rarely used.

"Miu! Where do you thi-"

"THERE'S NO WAY I AM GOING TO LOSE TO A TIGER! HIYA!"

"That's Sekai's voice!"

I shouted before sprinting at the sound's direction when I heard it. I sprinted with all my power with the three others behind me. When I emerged from the forest, a bloody sight caught my sight.

There were four dead tigers lay on the ground while Sekai, who was now half red from the blood, was fighting against the last tiger standing.

Before I could even help or even shout his name, the tiger leaped and bit Sekai's left arm and tore it off, then when the tiger landed, it was immediately met with a knife to the head. After a moment, the tiger loosen its balance and fell to the ground.

"Sekai!"

I immediately rushed over to him, it seemed that except for his left arm, there were only some light wounds left. Since we won't die and could heal ourselves, I was relieved.

"Ah Tachibana, I never thought that I would see you here..."

"Well, you are in danger so I came. Though I didn't seemed to be able to help at all..."

"Well, you might as well protect me until my wounds heal."

"And I thought that it was the boys who were supposed to protect the girls."

We shared a laugh before I remembered about something else.

"Eh? What about Akito, Taejin and Raito? Are they not with you?"

"Ah about them...WHAT THE!"

Suddenly, a tiger that was exceptionally large appeared behind us. Some wounds could be seen on its body but my main concern was that it was about to strike at us!

_Bang!_

"Rawr...rawr..."

Before the tiger could attacked us, Miu, who had apparently just arrived shot the tiger in the head. The tiger stood a while before collapsed behind us.

"Seriously Tachi-chan, I know that your precious Sekai is in danger but you don't really have to rush that fast do you?"

"Miu!"

After a while, Shiina-san and Reina-chan caught up. Weren't they just behind me just now? Why did they took so long to catch up?

"Any way Sekai, where are the other three? Aren't they not with you?"

"Ah...About them..."

After Miu asked, Sekai pointed backwards at the pile of tiger corpses behind us. They must be at least fifteen of them. Among the tiger corpses, Akito and Raito's corpses could be seen among them. Both Miu and Reina-chan quickly ran towards them as soon as they found their body.

"Well, they still got their heads and bodies so they should heal after a while."

Miu said as she started to pull Akito, I meant Akito's corpses from the tigers'. Shiina-san came towards Sekai and asked,

"What about Taejin? Did he got eaten up again?"

"Well... He left us when he found the tiger that had eaten him and started chasing it, thus resulting us in this mess..."

"Well, I think aside Taejin, there is a certain someone who dragged you into this mess..."

"!"

Miu jumped as I said that. I knew it, the tigers must be Miu's doing. Though how did she managed to summon so much tiger I had no idea.

"Well...I am sure that if he is alive he will return to HQ 2 himself, if he got eaten then he will have to join the diversion to hunt for food. Let's wait for these two to heal before we return, I guess we will have to settle our meal with these tigers..."

"... …"

After this, we had tigers' meat for lunch and dinner. It was only by evening that Akito and Raito healed before we returned to HQ 2.

… … …

… …

…

"By the way Sekai, how did you managed to survive with my short knife when both Akito and Raito had katana?"

"...That is a good question indeed..."

And so, the mystery about Sekai surviving with a short knife was forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Midnight<strong>

"You know, there is rumor that if you kill a lot of tigers at night, a bloody spirit soaked in red will come to your door steps and eat you."

"That is obviously a fake right?"

At night, for some reason the four of us were still awake. Miu was talking about some ghost stories that she heard from someone who called her just now. The three boys were already asleep after a tiring day while Taejin was still not back yet.

"First of all, there is not such thing as spirit okay? Those are lies to scare the kids."

"You never know, we are already in the afterlife already. I wouldn't be scared if there is some spirit or ghost."

Reina-chan said as she drank her coffee, I thought that she would be scared in topics like these.

"Reina-chan, you aren't scared in such topics?"

"Eihe! O-Of course not! Even though I am small, I am not an elementary school kid! I am DEFINITELY not afraid or scary things!"

_...Ah, of course she is afraid._

"Wh-What's with that _I can understand_ look of yours**!**"

"Don't worry Reina-chan, spirits don't exist. Even if they existed and came for us, our Shiina-san will exorcise them for good."

"Wait a minute, since when am I a Exorcist?"

Shiina-san complained after hearing what Miu said. Even though Shiina-san wasn't one, I could imagine clearly how Shiina-san would looked as a Exorcist and waved her katana while exorcising spirits.

"No Tachi-chan, Exorcist don't use katana to exorcise spirits."

"Ah, sorry about that."

"But Taejin sure is slow, I guess he must be eaten alre-"

… _...Oi...I...hav..e...re..tur..n..._

… …

"Did anyone heard something?"

"... ..."

Without notice, even though a while ago I was convinced that spirits don't exist, my shoulders were trembling already. Miu was laughing to hid her fear, Shiina-san was calm but sweat dropping while Reina-chan was hiding in her futon.

"...Hahaha we must be hearing things..."

…_. … Oi...Ope..n...the...do...or..._

_creak.._

"MIEP!"

Reina-chan squeaked as soon as she heard the door opened. Standing outside the door was someone soaked in blood!

Don't tell me the rumor that Miu heard from her phone was true**!**

Eh...wait a minute...that uniform...ah

"Vanish evil spirit! Exorcist skill: Moonlight blade!"

"Ah Shiina-san wait!"

"Huh, ah hi Shii-Oi why is your blade shining! Why are you coming at me! Arhhhhhhhh!"

And so, blood was spilled in the peaceful night.

…...

**Outside the girls' house**

"_...they have an Exorcist with them..."_

"_...We are going to get exorcised, let's retreat..."_

"_...wise choice..."_

And so, some red spirits outside the house saw an blue haired Exorcist with a shining katana and fled

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, I didn't intended to let Taejin coming back to be this long.<strong>

**Sorry for the late update, this was supposed to be updated four days ago but after playing too much computer...well my eyes got burned and hurts a lot...**

**I know this chapter isn't as funny as the last one because I seriously don't have creative ideas for this one.**

**I am gonna try to end this hunting food ark in three episode: one about SSS2, one about Diversion Division at afterlife school and finally, I am going to introduce the Black Hands.**

**Well I don't have much to say left, so please read and review!**

**And remember not to keep looking at your computer for too long. It hurts...though I think I am the only one who look at it for at least fifteen hours a day (Maybe ten, but it still hurts)...**


	15. Chapter 12

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so** **please forgive** **me if** **there** **is** **too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened (please the previous chapter for further details), the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 12**

**Paint Gunfight!**

"Sigh...I am bored..."

"Stop complaining already Daigo, it will just make you more bored."

"Haven't I already told you to call me Wolf Miyuki?"

"Daigo is Daigo, no one else."

My name is Kurasabe Miyuki, a member of the Shinda Sekai Sensen 2 and sister in law to my brother in law, Ichinose Daigo. Since the failure of Operation Tornado, we had been using spare meal tickets we saved up to buy ourselves meals. However, this time, we started to run out of meal tickets so we only had bread for today's lunch.

"I am Hungry Miyuki, cook me something to eat..."

"We can't use the kitchen and we don't have any material in the first place so just bare with it."

"I should have gone with the SSS2 to hunt for food, but though then I wouldn't be able to chat with you like this since you don't talk when someone was around."

"Shut up. We are at the back of the school already, come on."

Just now when Daigo and I entered our diversion division room (I am not officially a member of the diversion division but I think I turned into their mascot...) and saw a note that told us to go to the back of the school after lunch. I wondered what had Ayane-san planned.

"Over here Miyuki-chan, Wolf!"

Over a bit of distance between us there were Ayane-san, Nagasi-san, Hatsune-chan and oddly, the Guild leader Kamio-san. Hatsune-chan was waving at us as we came over. Even though the Guild was originally a part of the SSS2, Kamio-san decided to part with the SSS2 and become an independent weapon making group. So Kamio-san doesn't only make our weapons, he also helped to make the Black Hands weapons as well. It was rare to see him above ground since he was always busy with his work.

"Yo Kamio-san, it is odd to see you in school. Did you finished your work?"

"Of course, since the Black Hands had been making a lot of weapon order recently we had been quite busy for a while. Though now they finally settled down so most of the Guild members came up to have so fresh air, though some may have been caught in some traps."

"Ah those, I heard that you have quite a ride with your jeep during Operation Guild Descent last time."

Daigo said as both of us sat down in a circle on the concrete floor. Then Kamio-san put his hand inside coverall and tried to take out something.

"Well I was bored last time so I thought I tried out that jeep I just made. Though it is a pity it got destroyed but I guess that's my fault for getting drunk and aggressive in the first place. So this time I brought this... ah."

Just as he was taking out something, a lemon bread just fell out of his pocket.

"It's mine!"

"Ah, that's..."

Nagasi-san quickly snatched the bread and bite it, seriously had he have no manners? Eating other people's bread like this... …

_Crack!_

"... ..."

"Argahhhhhh!, My teeth!"

Nagasi-san cried as he dropped the bread, which made a _tink! _Sound that a normal bread shouldn't have made.

"Ah that bread is just a toy that I made when I was thinking about food while holding onto some clay. Serve you right trying to take my food though. Ah found it."

Then after ignoring Nagasi-san, which had some of his teeth broken (I think that they will heal somehow...I think.), Kamio-san took out six guns. Ayane-san took one of them and inspected it.

"By bring this, are you suggesting a paint gun fight?"

"Well something like that."

"But these are well made aren't they..."

Each one of us took one and inspected it, though I was pretty sure that both Hatsune-chan and I know nothing about guns and were just looking at it.

"So, if we shoot some someone with this they will be stain in paint?"

"Yup."

Then Hatsune-chan aimed her gun at Nagasi-san and said,

"Pang! Pang!"

"Real guns doesn't sound like that Hatsune-chan."

Ah, she accidentally pressed the trigger...

_Bang!_

"Eh!"

… …

It seemed that inside the guns, it weren't paint bullets inside but real ones instead. Now that I seriously look at it, it looks like a Beretta 92FS. As for Nagasi-san, he got head shot and was now lying on the floor dead. Though a single bullet wound would only took about fifteen minutes to heal so he would be fine.

"Eh! Eh? I thought inside were paint bullets?"

"Well, since we can't die, why bother making paint bullet? It make no difference for us to be stained in red paint or blood after all."

"But this chapter's title is called "Paint gunfight"!"

"Nobody cares about the title any way, even now the title of Chapter 8 is A, which meant nothing and the author was too lazy to change it."

_Oi, oi, is it okay to break the fourth wall so easily? Even though it is a random chapter..._

I thought as I listened to the conversation. Even though I never used a gun before, I knew that if you pressed the trigger bullet would fly out.

"So now that everyone knows how to use the weapon, let me explain the rules. This will be a 2 vs 2 vs 2 fight. We will chose our partner by lottery. Only when the person shot is dead then could be count as a point. Each gun inside got four bullets so don't waste them. The game starts at 2 pm and end at 4 pm. Any questions?"

"... ..."

"Nope? Then let's start the lottery."

* * *

><p>… … …<p>

… …

…

_Gaming system activated_

_Game: Paint Gunfight_

_Team 01_

_Kamio, former last boss_

_Ayane, vocalist_

_Team 02_

_Daigo, the Wolf_

_Nagasi, the pervert_

_Team 333_

_Hatsune, Yuzuru's sister_

_Miyuki, Robot Miyuki_

_Game Start~!_

* * *

><p>"Yuzuru's sister? Who is this guy called Yuzuru?" Hatsune-chan asked as she wondered. (No, she isn't Otonashi's sister, just same name)<p>

Right now both Hatsune-chan and I were at the northern end of the school. Daigo and Nagasi-san were at the western side while Kamio-san and Ayane-san were at the east. If I were to say from my opinion, Kamio-san is definitely the strongest among us, Daigo second, me third with the rest in random order. But I never really know how to use a gun so I might be even weaker than Nagasi-san...

"Don't worry Miyuki-chan, I am sure that we can win this!"

Hatsune-chan tried to cheer me up as we started to walk along the hallway.

Now that I thought about it, is it really okay to shoot inside the school? Won't the NPC teachers complained about the nois-

_Bang!_

Just as Hatsune-chan and I were about to reach a T-junction, a gunfire sound could be heard from the left side of the junction. At our left was Kamio-san, who I assumed to have fired, while on our right was...

"Daigo? Kamio-san also?"

_Hatsune-chan! You are not supposed to make noise!_

After hearing Hatsune-chan's voice, both Kamio-san and Daigo turned around and spotted us.

"Ah Miyuki, I never thought that I would meet you so fast. You must be in your lucky day to meet up me as fast."

"You two moved together? I must say it is good to gather your force together but it is going to turn against you when both of you need to dodge bullets in such a narrow corridor."

Both Daigo and Kamio-san said as they started to focus their attention to us. This is bad, There won't be much space for me to move in such a narrow corridor...

_Piiiiiiiiii!_

Eh, that whistle sound...

Without realizing, my feet immediately took me past the two guys and headed towards the source while leaving Hatsune-chan behind.

"Ah that whistle, is the dog whistle that Miyuki gave to Ayane so that she can warn her when someone is rude to her right?"

"She sure is fast though, in a blink she abandoned her friend already..."

"Miyuki-chan! Come back!"

Those were the last conversation I heard before they left my hearing range.

* * *

><p>"That dog whistle? Haa, you thought that Miyuki-chan would actually came save yo-"<p>

_Bang!_

_Sigh, how many times must I kill this guy before he could stop harassing Ayane-san?_

I thought as I appeared behind him and gave him a second head shot he would received for the day. Ayane-san was holding onto her gun as she laid back against the wall. Then she came up and hugged me as usual.

"Thanks Miyuki-chan, for a moment there I thought you wouldn't came for me but you came I am glad."

"... ..."

I didn't not say anything. I don't really want to speak to anyone else except to Daigo.

Then suddenly Ayane-san pointed her gun at my forehead and said,

"Though, you and I are in different group so just forgive me this time kay?"

Ayane-san said as she pulled the trigger from behind me.

_Click!_

"Eh?"

"... ..."

_Click! Click!_

It seemed that her gun was out of ammo, she must have used all her bullets on Nagasi-san just now.

"...Ahaha, that was just a joke I wanted to do with you. Of course I wouldn't shot you for a ga-urm...why are you pointing your gun at me? Surely-"

_Bang!_

Because that Ayane-san was still hugging me, she had rested her head onto of me. I pointed my gun at where I felt her head was and pulled the trigger.

The also head shot Ayane-san released me and dropped down to the floor.

_That's why I don't trust someone easily, though this is a small matter to give an example of..._

I wondered what happened to Hatsune-chan after I left...

...She must be dead by now.

Well...what should I d-

!

_Bang!_

Just before someone fired, I quickly took shelter behind the wall in a corner. Just as I was wondering who was it, the culprit spoke.

"Don't worry Miyuki, Kamio-san and Hatsune-chan are dead already."

"You killed them?"

As soon as I realized who was it, I began to calm down and started talking. Even though I don't really like him, he was the only one I would trust in this world.

"Well..."

_Flashback_

"_Miyuki-chan! Come back!"_

"_Ah she really left..."_

_I said as I tried to search for any trace of my sister in law in the area. I guessed that habits couldn't be change even in a battle._

"_Hrm! Even if Miyuki-chan isn't here with me I wou...wou...zzZ...zzZ..."_

_...Ah her Narcolepsy must had struck. She sure was pitiful, to have it to struck at this moment._

"_Hahaha, seriously. First her friend left then now her Narcolepsy struck. She sure is piti-"_

_Bang!_

_Of course I wasn't going let this opportunity to kill the Kamio-san at my side to be wasted. I immediately shot him in the head without even need to look at him._

_Bang!_

_Of course, Hatsune-chan too. Okay, two down. Time to find Miyuki._

_Flashback end._

"You are really horrible."

"Blame Kamio-san for his carelessness and Hatsune-chan for her Narcolepsy."

Based on what he had just said, he must have fired a total of two bullets to finish off Kamio-san and Hatsune-chan. Just now he had also tried to shot me so...

He only have one bullet left!

I have two more bullets I could use. So if I could just avoid his last bullet...

"Oh, you are coming out?"

Even if Daigo had anticipated my move, I still left the corner and started charging for Daigo. Daigo started to take aim with his gun in his right hand and...

Here he comes!

Because I had anticipated his move, I managed to dodge his bullet just in time. His bullet flew past my hair and missed. Now that he had lost his last bullet the victory is-!

"Eh?"

I let it out in surprise as suddenly, he raised his left hand. On his left hand was another similar gun that we were all using.

"Well this one is Kamio-san's gun, he dropped it when he died."

After explaining to me, he shot another bullet towards me. Still haven't recovered from the sudden turn of the tables, I hastily dodged the bullet...

"Huaahah..."

And tripped...

"Oi, oi it is dangerous!"

Just as I was about to fall face first towards the floor, Daigo rushed forward and...

"Oi, who gave you permission to hug me?"

I tried to get out of his grip, but Daigo just implied more force to keep me with him.

"What's wrong with that? It has been a long time we had hugged each other."

"... ..."

"Isn't it nostalgic, I can't really remembered since when did we hugged together last time."

"You are lying, something like that you wouldn't be able to forget it."

"Ha, of course I wouldn't, who would forget the day they got killed? Hahaha..."

Daigo let out a small laugh as he continued to hug me. I started to lean towards Daigo as I started to remembered about our past.

"Nostalgic? Why would some memory like that be nostalgic?"

"Because it was the last time you ever being nice to me and hugged me remember?"

"... ..."

"Ever since that day, when we arrived in the Afterlife world, you never had been nice to me before anymore."

"Don't be greedy you idiot."

"Ouch!"

I slightly punched Daigo as he finally let go of me. After that I tossed the still remaining two bullets left gun and walked ahead. Seeing Daigo's puzzled impression, I said,

"I am tired of this game already, let's go get something to drink."

"...Hahaha, I guess this is the best service I could get no-"

_Bang!_

"Eh?"

Before I noticed, I heard a gunfire. I turned around to find Daigo being shot in the head, dead. Behind him is...

"Ah I shot Wolf! We have won Miyuki-chan!"

Behind Daigo is Hatsune-chan, holding onto her gun which must had only fired off one shot. Now that I thought about it, Hatsune-chan was killed when she was in her Narcolepsy mood, so she must have thought that she was still alive when her wounds healed when she woke up.

"I am thirsty after this game. Let's go get something to drink Miyuki-chan!"

Hatsune-chan suggested. I only nodded my head before walking side by side with her towards the vending machine.

* * *

><p>"Ouch, just who the hell shot me?"<p>

I said as my wounds healed and I woke up. Everyone should be dead and know that they had lost, so who shot me?

Just as I was pondering about this question, I spotted a can of Key Coffee in front of me. There was also a note stuck onto it.

_This is the best you could get._

_Miyuki_

"Geez that girl, was a Key Coffee all I worth?"

Even so, I enjoyed the rest of the day drinking that Key Coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew finally finished this one...**

**Miu: What do you meant finally? This chapter was just a random chapter in the beginning.**

**A/N: Eh! Why are you here?**

**Miu: Did you forgot, you told me through the phone that writing long A/N is tiring and want me to help you to get the message delivered in a shorter form.**

**A/N: Ah, I forgot. Though it seemed to make the entire thing longer...Any way, please read and review!**

**Miu: Ah by the way, the author forgot to say that the tiger in last chapter was just a random idea which come from Taejin being eaten by a tiger in chapter 7. It is just a random chapter anyway so you could just forget about it. And again please read and review!**

**Poster: Black Hands is recruiting a few Officers OCs to extend our Black Hands era. Those interested in making the Black Hands era longer may sent in Officers to the area. **


	16. Chapter 13

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so** **please forgive** **me if** **there** **is** **too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened (please the previous chapter for further details), the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Note: Before proceeding to the story, here is the list of the current Black Hand's members. Some may show up in this chapter some may not, but they will definitely showed up in the future. Enjoy!**

**Black Hand**

**From Chen ZiXin**

**Leader**

**Name: Ryuu**

Surname: Ueda

Gender: Male

Flaws: Short-sighted in mentality. Overconfident at times. Arrogant.  
>Anti-social. Poor stamina. Cowardly. Manipulative.<p>

Personality: Arrogant. Manipluative. Power-obsessive (so most likely the  
>Student council president or something).Seems to hate everything and everyone<br>but himself. Doesn't talk much, but when he does, he never uses the word 'I',  
>instead, he uses the word 'one' as a substitution. Often plays word games, and<br>confuses people with logic contradictions, and ends up getting people to do  
>his bidding (for minor stuff... like cleaning up after class for him). Has a<br>tendency to cackle maniacally when he thinks that he's winning, but his cackle  
>will amuse him too much, and doesn't notice that his plan is starting to fail.<p>

Favorite phrases: 'Imbeciles', 'One does not usually care for the wellbeing of  
>another. Why should one care now?' and 'One advises another to obey one's<br>commandments'.

How he died (if you actually want it): He was born the youngest child of his  
>family out of seven. Of all of them, he was the weakest, stupidest, and the<br>least favorite. He spent his whole life being bullied by his siblings who were  
>far superior to him in every way. However, from his sibling's bullying, he<br>learnt to direct his wrath to other people, manipulating them and causing them  
>pain, setting up an empire of henchmen. One day, however, he went too far, and<br>his lead henchman threw a fit over something and killed him. From that point  
>onwards, he decided never to trust anyone in the afterlife.<p>

Appearance: Relatively tall, and intimidating. Often seen smirking, sneering,  
>or glaring at people silently. Wears Naoi's hat, only on a slant to signify<br>uniqueness. Author self add: Have dark black hair that always cover his left or right eye with the hat

Weapons: Doesn't fight often (usually has someone else do it for him, uses  
>screwed up logic to confuse and manipulate his enemy, or runs away), but does<br>carry an electric/tazer baton stick.

**Member**

**From author**

**Name: Haru**

Surname: Sayoko

Gender: Female

Flaws: Too obedient to Ryuu, once had to be saved by Ryuu because he joked to her to try drowning in the river.

Personality: Quiet, silent, always follows Ryuu around

Favourite phrases: To Ryuu, "I will always follow you, from the living to the afterlife."

How she died:

Appearance: About half a head shorter than Ryuu, have long flowing light brown hair with a black hair pin very precious to her.

Weapons: A dual wielder, she wield two M9 pistol and a dagger. Always carry infinite amount of bombs

**From Author**

**Name: Kaito**

last name: Nakamura

Gender: Male

Flaws: Has as yandere stalker, Chimemi. Often get stabbed and imprisoned in her room, nobody wants to know what happened inside.

Personality: Have a kind and carefree personality but doesn't like to be responsible for things and like to avoid danger

Favourite phrases: "DON'T TELL CHIMEMI THAT I AM HERE!"

How he died: (not important, or maybe will be added in the future)

Appearance: Dark hair with blue eyes.

Weapon: Mossberg 590A1 and a M7 bayonet

**From (?) (Same creator as Sakuragami Hatsune, the Drummer of Diversion Division of SSS2)**

**Name:Yumi**

Surname: Kuroaki

Special Role: Black Hand's weapon maker.

Gender: Female

Flaws: Sunlight.

Personality: she is rather quiet, hates sunlight and always on her dorm at daylight except called by Ryuu.

How she died: nobody know.

Appearance: Golden long hair with twintail and black eyes.

Weapons: she rarely fight but she owns a Pfeifer Zeliska .600 Nitro Express revolver with an extra kadachi below it barrel so it nearly shaped like gunblade (squall leonheart's from FF VIII) and a few Panzerfaust hidden on her uniform.

**From Author**

**Name: Ken**

Gender: Male

Flaws:

Personality: Normally does not appear in the Black Hand's HQ, always appeared suddenly with his hood on. He is in good terms with Ryuu therefore he is the lead henchman of Black Hand, though nobody know what is he thinking about all the time

Favourite phrases: "All humans longed to become god, so do I."

How he died:

Appearance: He wore his black hand's jackt always and use the hood to cover his face, have golden color eyes

Weapon: shuriken, he is not a ninja but have expert throwing skills. He also use the shuriken as melee weapons

**From Kuzumi Raito**

**Name: Akira**

Last name: Shiraishi

Flaws: Sweet Food ~

Personality: an Arrogant person but very kind to girls

Favorite phrase: "There is No way i can lost to that person (Raito)"

How she/he died: After He killed Kuzumi Raito (yeah, he is Raito's Best Friend who killed Raito Because Raito dating woman he loves) he get chased by Police but get hit by a very big truck

Appearance: Black Hair, blue eyes and tall have a scar in his left hand

Weapons: A blue katana named Muspelheim and AWM L115A1 (Magnum)

**From Miri**

**Name: Chimemi**

Last name: Hagaruya

Flaws: Mentally unstable and a sadist, but she hides it! (yandere) She obsesses over [whatever Black Hand character you want her to obsess over], so much that she'll kill them if they leave her! (Target: Kaito)

Personality: seemingly cute and energetic, but is really cruel and likes to torture people, all with a smile on her face

Favorite phrase: "You're going to love me. Love me. Love me. Love me. LOVE ME! LOVE ME! LOVE ME!"

How she/he died: seemingly mysterious, but she did have some drug dealings...

Appearance: straight, long orange hair with sidebangs and a pink peach blossom barette

Weapons: she'll use ANYTHING, even a bottlecap to pierce someone's eye!

**From Gixagne**

**Name: Setsumi**

Last name: Shimamura

Flaws: always feeling guilty to anyone when bad things happen.

Personality: quiet, low profile, always blame herself, but sometimes stubborn on a few things like sweet things, love, etc...

favorite phrase: "why it became like this..." and "...sorry..."

how she died: she is Akito's girlfriend who died too in the bank robbery incident. (a bit ideas for you: she just come to afterlife right when SSS2 do their hunting camp. show her on your story in a complicated way like when a conflict happen between Black hand and SSS2. she meet Akito once again after their died and Miu with Akito that time. continuation? you the writer... i let it to you...)

Appearance: Long chopper hair, brown eyes, a bit short and she wear a moon-shaped hairpin from Akito when they alive.

Weapons: an FN Browning HP handgun, Spectre M4 submachinegun and a sword named Frozen Edelweiss.

**From Gixagne**

Name: Yuuki

Last Name: Tsuda

Flaws: Setsumi (since she looks like his youngest sister, she can't ignore any bit word from her to him)

Personality: Cold, nearly emotionless except in front of Setsumi (he'll act awkwardly...), he always care about Setsumi include beating anyone who hurt her (just like Noda's weirdness when anyone disagree yurippe...)

Favorite phrase: "Quiet.","You're annoying..." and "..okay..."

How he died: when he alive, he is an orphan who had 2 little sisters to feed. for that reason, he worked a lot in any kinds of job include being a henchman... when he given a job from his boss to ruin a preschool which had a debt to his boss, he didn't notice her 1'st little sister worked part-timing there. he cancel his plan to ruin it and back to his boss with his failure and of course his boss doesn't happy... his boss kidnap his sisters and raped them... in the end, his boss shot him in the head in front of her sisters when she tried to save them.

Appearance: Silver hair, tall, had a lot of scars in his body.

Weapons: a Colt Phyton Elite handgun, AK-47 Assault rifle, a survival knife and a lot of throwing knifes.

**From MaRv3n054**

**Name: Sora**

Last name: Ayasaki

Flaws:

- Isn't too comfortable talking to girls for more than a while (He went to an all-boy's school, so he can't initiate a conversation with the opposite sex and can't continue it for too long). Girls just think he's shy, while boys think he has Gynophobia, a fear of girls.

- Can be "trigger happy" when outnumbered by Shadows.

- He has a strong sense of direction... but wanders around a lot. (If possible, SSS members will nickname him 'Nomad' because of this) (Author add: change to Black Hands)

Personality: Strong, silent type.

Favorite phrase: "Fukou da..." or [instead of its translation 'Such misfortune'] "Just my damn luck." (Yeah, 'Fukou da' is a reference to To Aru Majutsu no Index. Touma's catchphrase)

How he died: On his way home after cram school, he suddenly heard a sound of breaking glass and a girl screaming for help coming from one of the houses he passes by. Noticing blood on the windows where the sounds originated from, he enters said house and also sees blood splattered all over the wall. He was stabbed by a long, sharp weapon (which he makes out as a katana) and killed as he was about to exit the house to go for help. (Reference to Kore wa Zombie desu ka?)

Appearance: Somewhat tall, and sports a pair of glasses. Physically fit. Black hair. Brown eyes.

Weapons:

- A Mk.14 EBR (Modified M14 iron sights, used with a assault/magnifying scope)

- Two M1911 pistols. One jet black, the other metallic white. Calls it "Yin & Yang"

- (Assuming that they're wearing the SSS uniform) (Author add: change to Black Hand's uniform) A broad, sharp, yet compact, hidden blade located on each wrist. So that when one extends, the blade lies on back of the hand. (Reference to Protoss Zealots from the famous StarCraft games. And since it's hidden, also a reference to Assassin's Creed)

**Chapter 13**

**Setsumi in Black Hand**

"Rise and Shine Setsumi-chan! It's morning already!"

"...(Yawn)...There is no sun in HQ..."

I managed to make a sentence out as a girl with straight, long orange hair with sidebangs tried to wake me up. After using my sword to knock the girl out (of course the sword was in the scabbard, ….last I remembered anyway.), I got up from my bed and started to prepare for the day.

… … …

… …

…

"...(Yawn)...So where were Haru-chan and Yumi-chan, Chi-chan? Did they went out or went above?"

"Haru-chan was already with Ueda-san while Yumi-chan was in Guild to receive the weapons that Ken-san ordered last week. Seriously you are such a sleeper Setsumi-chan, even though there is no sun underground you should have a sense of timing. It's already 10a.m. Already."

"It is ten o'clock already?"

We chatted as we walked out of our room and headed outside of our _bunker_. The girl that I had been talking to is Hagaruya Chimemi, nicknamed Chi-chan by me since it sounded cuter. Both Chimemi-chan and I with Haru-chan and Yumi-chan slept in the same room in the _bunker_. The bunkers were where we, members of the Black Hands slept if we did not want to slept in the school's dorms.

We greeted some people that we passed along as we headed to the exit. Upon outside the exit, to the west there was a huge pillar attached to the sky...no I should say the underground roof. The huge pillar was connected from the ground to the roof above. To go up to the surface without being killed by the traps, we had constructed a pillar that has an elevator that would sent us the the first floor, where after a few turns we would be able to find an exit to the surface.

However both Chimemi-chan and I weren't going to the surface today. We headed towards east, where after a corner turn you could see a street with different kinds of booths. The street was what we called the food street, where we ate our food when we ran out of meal tickets. Since we couldn't make food through clay, people here started to gather food ingredients from the surface's forest or steal from the kitchen. We paid by giving meal tickets or helped them to gather ingredients from the surface next time. Since it's morning, there were not much booths but since Operation Tornado from the SSS2 was a failure, people that didn't save up their meal tickets need to eat from the booths here. We took a seat in a table as we ordered some toast and decided to think what should we do to spent the day.

"So what are you going to do today Chi-chan? Don't tell me you are going to stalk Kaito-kun again?"

"Of course not Setsumi-chan, I am not going to stalk him today."

"You are not?"

"I am going to catch him and toy with him today!"

"Don't say that with a smile you Yandere."

"Aha-aha!"

I commented as Chi-chan laughed. Seriously even though she was my friend I couldn't really understand her. I thought that Yandere only existed in anime or manga but I never thought that I would met one in Afterlife. The fact that she knew that she was a Yandere also bothered me...

After eating our breakfast together, I decided to visit Haru-chan, who was at the building we called the office. Ueda Ryuu, our leader worked there. The only thing that he do was actually just signing proposals that people sent in for approval since he was our leader. He was the one who created the Black Hand and found this underground base which was larger that the Guild that the SSS2 found.

Haru-chan worked as a secretary there. Like Chimemi-chan, Haru-chan liked to be with the one who liked. And for some reason that was Ueda-san. I wondered just what did she see in such a anti-social guy?

There was actually a story behind Haru-chan being Ueda-san's secretary. Once Ueda-san was tired of Haru-chan following her around that he told her that she had been fired (though she was never employed by Ueda-san at that point of time.). The third day Ueda-san had to sent someone to fetch Haru-chan back to his office since it had became a mess with no one helped him to tidy up the papers. I could still remembered that she had her brightest smile when she heard that Ueda-san wanted her back.

"Sigh, just what did he see in him anyway. Someone like Haru-chan would actually fall for Ueda-san..."

… … …

… …

…

After a while, I arrived at the Office. The Office was actually quite a small building as compared to the others. Since it's main purpose was only for Ueda-san to do his paper work and holding meetings among higher rankings, it was only two story tall with the meeting room at the second floor and Ueda-san's office behind the small counter in the first floor. Since I was a regular visitor already, I had already memorized the password at the front door and entered the building.

… … …

… …

…

"It seemed that Haru-chan was not here...Did she go onto an errand?"

I said to myself after searching through the building for her. She would normally be helping Ueda-san outside his office at the counter but she wasn't here. Ueda-san must had told her to run some errands. Sigh, and I was just about to spent my time today with Haru-

"_...Angel?"_

Eh?

"_Yes, according to the files left by the SSS, Angel existed in this world."_

Ken.

The name passed through my mind as I recognized his voice.

Over the small window(?) on the door, there were two guys in the room. One of them was relatively tall and gave an intimidating aura around him. He had wore a black hat that was commonly wore by the student council's prefects. He was Ueda Ryuu, leader of the Black Hand and the strange guy that Haru-chan likes.

The other one wore a custom made Black Hand's jacket, with it's hood covering his face. I managed to catch a glimpse of his golden eyes that would made anyone shivered when they saw them. He was Ken, Ueda-san's lead henchman. Nobody knew what was his surname or was Ken his true name in the beginning.

They sat on a chair respectively with a table in the middle. Onto of the table there were a few photos of a white haired girl with yellow eyes.

_That's-!_

I thought as I started to listen to their conversation.

"_Angels? One can't believe that you would believe in such a thing oh Mr. sith lord."_

"_Stop calling me a sith lord...anyway, about the angels, or rather I should say angel. The former SSS had reports that there was an angel in the school, the angel would try to get them to attend classes so that they would disappear."_

"_...So it's the attend classes and you will disappear rule again huh...so? The SSS was eaten by the shadows right? We can assume the angel got the same fate as them."_

"_...That was what I first thought but..."_

Ken, with his hood still on, pointed his finger at the white haired girl with yellow eyes.

"_This is the picture of the angel that the SSS had took down."_

"_So? Both of us already knew that already. We are lucky to be able to find the main computer for the SSS when the SSS2 only found the computer diary that was used by some guy called Takeyama. So what did you find out about the angel? She was gone right? One didn't even believe that angel exi-"_

"_I found her."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Take a look at this."_

Ken took out something from his jacket and put it on the table. It was a photo of the same white haired girl from the previous photo. The only difference was that the girl in the previous photo was wearing the school's uniform and having yellow eyes and had a white blade at her hand while the other one was wearing the current SSS uniform while having red eyes and was playing the piano at the Cafeteria.

_That's!_

I thought as Ueda-san took the photo and examine it closely and asked.

"_Where did you took this photo?"_

"_At the cafeteria when the SSS2 were doing their Operation Tornado. I was bored and decided to see the performance from the Gear of Music but I never thought that I would be able to find this baby here."_

"_... ...What are you trying to say?"_

"_Do you remember the true goal of the SSS?"_

"_...To defy god..."_

"_This girl with yellow eyes have mysterious power that make the SSS called her angel, no matter how you see these two girl are the same people, but are different from each other."_

"_...Head straight to the point Ken, One is tired from your indirect speech already."_

"_You are so impatient Ryuu, what I am trying to say is..."_

"_Unlike the previous angel who already know how to use her power, this one doesn't."_

"_So?"_

"_You capture a bird before she knows how to fly Ryuu."_

"What are you doing here Setsumi-chan?"

"Ah?"

I was surprised at the sudden voice that I couldn't turned my head towards the source. Only to find that a girl with long light brown hair with a unique black hair pin was looking at me.

"You scared me Haru-chan..."

"Is something a matter?"

This girl in front of me was my friend Sayoko Haru. The one who was stalked Ueda-san legally.

"What did you meant by I stalked Ryuu legally?"

"Eh, did I say my thoughts out loud?"

Both of us shared a small laugh before Haru-chan broke the laughter.

"Sorry Setsumi-chan, I got to hand this to Ryuu. I will just be right back."

"Eh, ah but he was now talking to Ken now."

"Who is talking to Ryuu?"

"Kya!"

Both Haru-chan and I screamed as a hooded figure suddenly appeared behind us. The figure backed away a little before saying,

"My apologizes if I scared you two but I had been here since the beginning."

_Wait a minute, I never saw the door moved! When did he get out?_

"Isn't it Ken, you seems to be visiting Ryuu recently. Did you finished your talk with him?"

Haru-chan asked with a smile after recovering from the surprise. Ken only nodded and said.

"Yes I just finished my talk with him. Please help to take care of his body, we can't die but it would be a problem if the leader became sick after all."

"Yes, thank for your concern Ken. So, I will be delivering this Ryuu for a while."

Haru-chan said as she entered Ueda-san's room. The only one outside now were only Ken and me. This was bad...

"You heard it didn't you."

"Eh?"

Ken with his hood on suddenly faced towards me. This was bad, did he saw he just now?

"What are you talking about, I had only just arrived here when you popped out."

"Is it true?"

"..."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway."

Ken took out the photo with the red eyed white hair girl and asked.

"Did you know this girl?"

"...Isn't she just a member of the SSS2?"

"So you don't know...well it doesn't matter anyway...however..."

Ken put the photo back into his pocket before taking out another one...

"You know this girl right?"

"!"

This photo wasn't the two photo that Ken had shown to Ueda-san just now, this picture had the white haired girl with yellow eyes. However, other than her a boy with orange hair in SSS uniform were also in the picture.

"Judging from your reaction, you will say that you know something..."

"...No I never seen that girl before... ..."

"Don't worry, you don't feel like telling me than you could don't do it."

"I will just make you feel like doing it."

"Wha-"

Before I knew it, Ken had appeared directly in front me. His golden colored eyes were just directly in front of mine. Before I could responded, his eyes turned red and said.

"_You will now tell me, who is the girl and this boy..."_

"_You will now tell me, who is this girl and this boy..."_

"...She is..."

"Get away from her!"

A sudden shout woke me awake. Behind Ken, there was a tall Black Hand's member with silver hair. Ken started to back away from me and said.

"You always have the worst timing to appear don't you, Tsuda-kun."

"What were you trying to do to her just now?"

"...nothing, we were just having a little chat."

Both Ken and Tsuda-san glared at each other before Ken started to exit from the Office and disappeared to the shadows. Tsuda-san sighed before headed towards me.

"Are you okay, Shimamura-san?"

"Yes I am fine now, thank you. By the way didn't I said that you could call me Setsumi-chan? Since you had always helped me when I am in trouble."

"...Okay then..urm...Shimu- I meant Setsumi-chan?"

"Yes?"

"...nothing, it is good that you are okay."

Tsuda-san said awkwardly before knocking onto the door and entered Ueda-san's office. This person is Tsuda Yuuki, he was the one who first found me when I fainted and invited me to the Black Hand. For some reason, Tsuda-san seemed to care for me a lot. Whenever I was in trouble or in a pinch like just now, he would immediately appear and saved me. Whenever I was with him I would felt a safe big brother-like aura from him.

"I think I would have some fresh air from above to calm me down..."

I said to myself as I started to head towards the elevator, which more commonly called the Pillar due to its structure, that would take me above ground.

… … …

… …

…

Since the failure of operation Tornado, people have been going up less because they do not have enough meal tickets to do so. So I was by myself when I boarded the elevator. Since the entire underground was quite big, it took a few minutes until it reached the top.

Once the door opened, a door could be seen the right hand side of the elevator. Outside the door was a workroom that was found way before we started to build the base. There was another door on the other side which would took me outside to the surface.

… … …

… …

…

After I emerged out of the _tree house_, what we Black Hand's member had called it because of the room in the tree. After a few minutes of walking I was able to see the afterlife school in front of me. Black Hand's members don't often came up to the afterlife school. One reason was that the base was better because there were no teachers and SSS2 members, the other was that...it was painful to see certain NPC that you had been friends before...

Sigh, no use thinking about the past. What had passed was gone, there was only the future left...

"Ah, long time no see Setsumi-chan! How's your life in Black Hand?"

Just as I was walking along the corridor, a girl with long blond hair and unique asymmetrical eyes called to me. She had one blue eye at the right and one red eye at the left. Her long blond hair covered her left eye, which means that she was in a good mood. Even though it was quite a long time since we meet again but...

There was one more reason I came up here,

"Long time no see Mio-chan! It is a great timing that you found me, I have urgent information about Kanade-chan and the Tachibana-san from SSS2."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I hereby end this chapter.**

**Mio: Wait a minute, I thought that this chapter was supposed to be random chapter? Why does the tension of the story rose so much already?**

**A/N: Because I realized that I am getting bored from writing these random chapters already. Besides I realized that with the new batch of OCs coming in, I am tempted to write each of their own story out already.**

**Thanks to Gixagne, Miri and Kuzumi Raito for giving the OCs**

**Raito (SSS2): Me?**

**A/N: Not you you idiot, I am talking about your creator.**

**Gixagne:Thanks for sending in Setsumi-chan and Yuuki-chan (I am definitely going to bully him with this as Yuki later), Although I already had a Akito's girlfriend standby already, Setsumi-chan gave me another inspiration that slightly changed the course of the Black Hand's story to make it longer. Also Yuuki-chan is quite interesting since I could use him to protect Setsumi-chan when needed. Thanks for the continuous review.**

**Miri: Thanks for supporting the Shiina x Taejin! And thanks for the Yandere OC, the OC came just at the right time when I was reading a yandere manga! Any idea that what a Yandere weapon would normally be like?**

**Kuzumi Raito: Thanks for sending in Raito's nemesis! This got me pumped up and managed to punch the Black Hand Arc further. Kaito was originally going to do this part but I wanted to sent him to another position so thx for sending Akira in at the right time.**

**Xtenchix: Thanks for the continuous review! I am happy that you found that paint bullet joke funny since I was a bit worried about that chapter being boring since the tiger incident (which was just something that could be ignored)**

**Smilodon975: Thanks for the concern Smilodon975, though I have been drinking water every moment in front of my computer my tears seemed not to be able to get inside my eyes. Still my eyes are better now and thanks for the concern again!**

**AhiruDuckie: Thanks for the continuous review! And I am glad that you found the couples interesting. I will try to add in some fluffy moments into the Black Hand Arc if I could!**

**And to Chen ZiXin (If you are still there): And now finally your speical OC get into the story, though it was a bit late compared to the others...**

**And this is the profile for Mio-chan in case in of you have forgotten about her.**

**Name: Mio**

Surname: Kobayashi

Gender: Female

Flaws: Does not help anyone unless asked, or benefits her somehow. Unsympathetic. Slightly sadistic.

Personality: Calm, reserved. Excessively polite. Has a tendency to bow. Enjoys sipping (green) tea. Generally always seen smiling politely and plastically. Generally acts kind, although sometimes may drop into sadism. Has a slight dislike of loud noises.

Favorite phrases: "Forgive the intrusion.../I don't mean to interrupt, but..." and "Perhaps we should all calm down for a moment, and assess the conflict here."

How she died: "I'd rather not talk about that."

Appearance: Long flowing hair. Assymmetrical eyes, one blue, one red. She often has her hair covering one of her eyes, signifying her mood (covering the red eye, leaving the blue eye showing means she's being nice. Covering the blue eye, leaving the red eye means she's being evil). Petite, thin build, due to slight malnourishment. Smiles most of the time. Wears the normal student uniform for 'extremely trivial reasons.'

Weapons: Uses a Steyr AUG with a silencer when in proper combat. Otherwise, she carries a silenced M9 pistol everywhere, as well as a long combat knife for melee.

**Miu: Oi, author, you should end this chapter already. Adding that many character profile had made this chapter have more than -( word 4999!) 5000 words already?**

**A/N: Okay I am going a bit too far, anyway please read and review! Black Hand's OC are still accepted and the Human Association (The militia) also need OCs (though Black Hand come first)**

**And please read and review**

**Btw, the OC report at chapter four have been updated, go take a look if your are confused.**


	17. Chapter 14

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so** **please forgive** **me if** **there** **is** **too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened (please the previous chapter for further details), the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 14**

**Peace time Farewell**

Two days had passed since we returned from HQ2 during Operation Path to Perfection. Since most of us were tired out of the Operation, we were going a three days off to do whatever we please. I was taking a stroll by the corridor, wondering what should I do to spent the day.

Akito was most probably with Miu, he should got over his former girlfriend and took a liking to Miu already. Raito was probably with Reina-chan now while Taejin must be with Shiina-san. Just as I was about to visit Tachibana, she was being dragged off by Miyuki-chan to the Music room, most probably for her piano lesson. This made me the only SSS2 member that was without company, funny I haven't experience this loneliness for quite a long time already...

I wandered around the school without any destination in mind to go. However, without knowing I had brought two cans of Key Coffee and had arrived at the roof top that Tachibana and I had frequently chatted at random stuffs.

For a moment, I thought that I saw a picture of Tachibana and I drinking Key Coffee on the roof top in the middle of the sunset. It sure was nostalgic, I wondered if she would came here after her pian-

"_Wow, this is a good place that you had found Ken!"_

"_It was just by pure chance that I had found it Sekai. What do you two think of this scenery, Midori-chan, Kaito, Chimemi-chan?"_

"_It's beautiful..."_

"_You sure have an eye for these kind of places Ken!"_

"_This would be a good place for Kaito and I to have our wedding! Thanks Ken!"_

"_Who's going to marry to You!"_

"_Haha..."_

For a split second, just for a split second, instead of Tachibana and I, the picture was being replaced by five figures. One of them was me while there were two other boys and two other girls. They were chatting happily on the roof top by the sunset...

…How long had it been since there were five of us...

"...It's nostalgic isn't it?"

"Huh?"

A voice suddenly could be heard behind me, I turned around to see who was behind me.

"...Kaito..."

"It sure have been quite a while since we last met, Sekai."

The one who I called Kaito was not in a SSS2 uniform nor in a normal student uniform. He was in a Black Hand's uniform, in other words he could be my enemy but...

"Want to have a Key Coffee and chat like old times, Kaito?"

"...Like old times, Sekai."

* * *

><p>"So, mind explaining why are you following me Miu?"<p>

"Well...I am bored! Everyone is with someone else and only you were left! Besides can't I accompany my co-founder of the SSS2?"

"Sigh, I don't care anymore. Beside rather than a co-founder, I am just the first member that was dragged in to this group..."

I complained as Miu just laughed beside me. Just as I was wandering around thinking how should I spent the day, without noticing Miu had already suddenly appeared beside me. Although I was wishing for some company just now, why Miu of all people? Sigh...

"So what are you going to do Akito? Are you going to the cafeteria? Are you going to the SSS2 HQ? Are you going to attend classes out of boredom? Are you going to take a stroll in the garden? Are you going to-"

"Okay Okay Miu, that's enough about where am I going to go."

"Then where are you going to?"

Sigh...She was still a busybody as always. Now that I thought about it...

"It has been almost fifteen months since we met and formed the Shinda Sekai Sensen 2 battlefront already right?"

"Now that I thought about it... ...Indeed it was quite a long time since we made Shinda Sekai Sensen 2... ..."

"A lot of things have happened since then right Miu?"

"... ..."

"...Miu?"

When I turned my head, Miu was no longer there...

* * *

><p>"Ah...Finally I am out of that music room... ..."<p>

An hour had passed since I was being captured by Miyuki-chan and dragged to the Music room for piano lesson of torture. Even though I was able to play beautifully on that night during Operation Tornado, I couldn't seemed to be able to play it now. As a result, I was being taught all over again and again until my finger broke.

Sigh...I was tired...I wondered if Sekai is on the rooftop? If I was lucky he would also had prepared a can of Key Coffee for me.

With that thought in my mind, I speed up my foot steps hoping to see Sekai quickly. I wondered what was he doing right now? Was he wandering around the school? Was he eating in the cafeteria? Or was he waiting for me at the rooftop? For some reason, I felt that my heart skipped a beat when I considered the last answer.

After climbing up some stair case, within a few steps I would be able to reached the rooftop. I wondered if Sekai was waiting for me there? For some reason my face felt hot when I thought of that-

"_It has been three months since that event, hasn't it Sekai?"_

"_...Yeah, time sure flies fast in the afterlife world... Without knowing three months had passed and we still remained the same."_

Eh?

Just as I was reaching the last step and was about to open the door, I heard two voices coming from the rooftop. One of it I could identified it as Sekai's but I don't recognized the second one.

"_So how's your life in Black Hand, Kaito?"_

"_Well, sometimes building that doing this. Classified information."_

"_Haha, classified information? Just what are you guys building? A rocket?"_

"_Something like that."_

"_You gotta be kidding."_

Slowly with caution to avoid alerting the two, I opened the door slightly a little enough for my eye to take a look. Over there beside the railing was Sekai holding onto a Key Coffee, beside him was someone with black hair and was in...

A Black Hand uniform...

I thought that the Black Hand was our enemy? Why was Sekai talking to a Black Hand? And they seemed to be chatting like old friend...

"_Say why don't you quit the front line and join the Black Hand? I could show you some amazing stuff that we Black Hand had made. I am getting lonely there you know?"_

"_Sorry about that, I will have to turn down that offer. Besides don't you have Chimemi-chan with you? You two should get married and be the first married couple in afterlife already."_

"_Marry? You serious? Even though I admit that I like her, but sometimes I also need my privacy from her too. I only managed to get away from her this morning when I woke up at four to come to the school."_

"_If you like her you should told her already, I am sure that it would make her happy."_

"_I don't want to think of the consequences of confessing to a yandere..."_

"_Haha... If only these time could remain forever..."_

"_... ...That's what you had wished when we first reached the place right?"_

"_... … ...fifteen months since I came here, a lot of things had happened. I wondered if my wish would have came true if __**that**__ didn't happened..."_

"_...__**That**__, surely had changed a lot of things here..."_

That? What were they talking about? Did something important had happened in the past?

"What are you doing?"

"Fu-ah!"

_Bam!_

Just as I was still eavesdropping on the two, someone suddenly appeared behind me and said. I was so surprised that I shouted and fell down towards the door. The door swung opened as I fell face first to the floor.

"Ouch...that hurts... ..."

"...Tachibana?"

"..Ah!"

I was exposed!

What should I do? Should I told them that I just came or should I just tell the tr-

"This girl had being eavesdropping on you two by the time I came here Sekai."

Eh! I was exposed again!

...Wait a minute...

I turned my head toward the one who had scared me just now. It was a girl, she has straight, long orange hair with side bangs and a pink peach blossom barrette. She was in a Black Hand uniform.

_Wait a minute, she just called Sekai just now. Did she know Sekai?_

Just as I was thinking about the girl, Sekai had already came up to me and handed me his hand. I accepted his hand and got up from the ground.

"So who is this girl Sekai? Mind introducing to us?"

The girl who was in Black Hand uniform broke the silence, which I was quite grateful for. Sekai shook off his frustrated face and started introduce me.

"Sorry about that, her name is Tachibana. She is the newest member of the SSS2."

"Newest member? Nice to meet you Tachibana-chan, my name is Hagaruya Chimemi!"

"And my name is Nakamura Kaito, please to meet you."

The two Black Hand members introduced themselves to me. A bit confused with the situation about the Black Hand and SSS2, I could only hastily introduced myself.

"Urm...Anno... My name is Tachibana, please to meet you two..."

"So you have been eavesdropping on us? How much have you had heard?"

"...Urm...From the classified information part... ..."

"That's pretty much the entire conversation already..."

"I am sorry!"

I apologized when Kaito had asked. I shouldn't have eavesdropped in the first place! What should I do...

"... ...So Sekai, she doesn't know **that** right?"

"...She doesn't really need to know that..."

Sekai replied as Kaito asked. Just what was this **that** that there were talking about? Is it something so serious that a newcomer like me shouldn't know? But weren't I a member of the SSS2? Shouldn't I know such important things?

Even though I wanted to say those, the downed looking face of Sekai couldn't make those words came out of my mouth. After a while, Kaito continued.

"...Even though there is no need for her to know such thing, she is an official SSS2 member right? She have the right to know."

"... ...You are right...I should let her know this... ...She will need to know this if the situation started to get bad..."

"Just what is this **that** that you two were referring about? Just what happened during **that** time?"

Being impatience, I couldn't help but asked. Sekai then said,

"**That** is called Dark Birthday, the birthday that the people aren't born but consumed on that day."

* * *

><p>"I know that you will be here."<p>

I said as I opened the door of the gymnasium, just as I expected Miu was inside, She was in the middle of the big empty space with her back facing me. Even though she had her face hid from me, being her first friend and the first member of the SSS2 battlefront, I knew that she was crying right now.

"It isn't your fault Miu, nobody had predicted that something like that would have happened."

"... ..."

"You are not god Miu. Even though you are their leader, you are still just a normal human."

"... ..."

Even after I said so, Miu didn't budged a bit. I came closer to her and said.

"You are not responsible of their-"

"**HOW CAN I NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THEM!"**

_Bam!_

Miu shouted as she flung herself at me. The sudden pressure caused me to fell down by my back with Miu seating on top of me. She grabbed me by my collar and screamed.

"**I AM THEIR LEADER! THEY TRUSTED ME! THEY BELIEVED IN ME! THEY ENTRUSTED THEIR LIFE TO ME!"**

"Miu..."

"**I FAILED THEM! I LET THEM DOWN! IT IS MY FAULT THAT THEY HAVE DISAPPEARED! IT IS MY FAULT! IT IS MY RESPONSIBLE TO PROTECT THEM BUT I FAILED! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEANT BY I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE! IF I HAD NOT DECIDED TO HAVE A CELEBRATION THEY WOULD HAVE LIVED! IT IS MY FAULT THEY DISAPPEARED! IT IS MY FAULT! IT IS MY FAULT! IT IS MY FAULT! IT IS MY FAULT! IT IS MY FAULT! IT IS MY FAULT! IT IS MY FAULT! IT IS MY FAULT! IT IS MY FAULT! IT IS MY FAULT! IT IS MY FAULT! IT IS MY FAULT! IT IS MY FAULT! IT IS MY FAULT! IT IS MY FAULT! IT IS MY FAULT! IT IS MY FAULT! IT IS MY FAULT!"**

"Miu...tha-..t's...not tru..e...Miu..."

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Miu screamed and cried as she kept on punching to my chest. Even though it hurts as though she was trying to kill me with these punches, I made no effort to stop her. After gripping onto my red pearl pendant from my former girlfriend in the living world, I released it and hugged Miu as she continued to cry and screamed her misery to the world.

* * *

><p>"The Shinda Sekai Sensen 2 was founded by Miu fifteen months ago, more than a year already. When I was came to this world, it was a week after the birth of SSS2. At that point of time there was only Akito, Miu and I with a few others that were not here already. Even though it originally was a small group, Miu had managed to convince more people to join. By days, more people, be it that they were already here or newcomers came and joined the SSS2 battlefront. By three months, Miu had successfully gathered everyone in afterlife, making it the biggest and the only group in afterlife.<p>

The original goal of the SSS2 is to find out about the first SSS. However, that goal soon changed to survival when two months later, the Shadows came. Nobody know how and where did they came from. From the record left by the SSS1 they are supposed to have disappeared. Since we were not accustomed to fighting, many of us were consumed during those fighting months. It was funny that we could barely held our ground from the Shadows when we had an army back at that time but now only a small group of us was able to push them back...

We used the weapons left behind by the first SSS and fought against the Shadows. Soon we found the Guild, started to make weapons for ourselves. Fighting became easier that we suddenly started to underestimated them. I still couldn't believe that we actually had a period of underestimating the Shadows. However the underestimating soon betrayed us that day came."

"...The Dark Birthday?"

"Yes. It happened only three months ago. It was the one year anniversary of the birth of SSS2. At that point of time, suddenly the Shadows stopped attacking us anymore for a month already. So when Miu had decided to had a one year anniversary celebration, no one objected. The party was held in the gymnasium. We thought that the Shadows will not attack us again and were not prepared. We came to the party without having any weapons as we underestimated the Shadows.

It was so sudden, we were enjoying ourselves in the party when Shadows suddenly crashed in from all sides. It was in a large group or a big army that we had never faced before. We didn't even have the time to react when someone was consumed. Chaos erupted as nobody had weapons and was at lost what to do."

"So what happened?"

"The Black Hand and Ueda Ryuu happened.

Just as the chaos was erupting in the gymnasium, a group of people, the founders of the Black Hand suddenly charged in from the outside. Their leader is Ueda Ryuu. The Black Hand at that point of time was just a group of delinquents. However, during the Dark Birthday they charged in, opened a path from the outside and brought weapons. People started to get their hands on weapons and was able to fight back. Slowly by little, we were able to drive the Shadows outside and towards the field. The battle continued from the night to the dawn of the second day.

Even though we were able to drive the Shadows away, we didn't win the battle."

"How so?"

I asked, but I instantly regretted asking as the atmosphere sudden became very heavy. Kaito-san, Chimemi-chan and Sekai immediately had a downed impression. After a while, Sekai replied.

"The entire SSS2 population, which was almost everyone in the afterlife world, had been cut in half from the battle..."

"...Cut in half...?"

"... ...That meant among thousands of people at that time, hundreds of people were behind consumed on that single day."

...Unbelievable...

No matter what, I couldn't imagine that there were thousand of SSS2 instead of the small group. And I couldn't imagine that hundreds of people were actually consumed that night. However, from the faces of the three I could knew that it was no joke.

"Then what happened to the other half of the SSS2?"

"...Like me, they left."

Instead of Sekai, Kaito-san continued and explained.

"Since that event, many of us have lost a lot of our friends and precious ones. When they were angry, sad, hurt, they wanted someone to blame for, and they blamed...Miu."

* * *

><p>"<strong>AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HA-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!1!"<strong>

"...Miu... ...It's not …."

* * *

><p>"Remember Tachibana-chan, you must not mention anything about the Dark Birthday in front of Miu. It was a very sensitive topic for Miu that would made her go berserk. The lost of half of her group was enough burden for her to handle already, the other half of the surviving ones blamed her for the loss and left the SSS2. Most of those that had left joined the Black Hand because they had saved them. Some that trusted neither the SSS2 or the Black Hand hid themselves among the NPCs.<p>

Even though Chimemi and I had joined the Black Hand, we did not blame Miu for it. Some of us only don't want to fight in the front lines anymore therefore chose to be with the Black Hand. That's how the Black Hand are so strong today.

All of us had lost our friends and precious one on that day, no one was the same ever since that day."

After Kaito-san finished talking, Sekai immediately continued.

"However, the one who lost the most must be Miu...She was the leader of the SSS2, she had always thought that it was her responsibility to protect her battlefront's members. She moaned for everyone that had being consumed even before the Dark Birthday. Even though she was our leader, she was just our leader because she was the first to found out the SSS. She wasn't the right people to be a leader in the beginning. When the Dark Birthday happened, the pressure and burden of the lost of her of her people was... ...too much for her to handle. She was just a normal girl that became a leader for finding out the SSS existed...

And she broke.

It took the remaining of the SSS2, us, about one month before Miu could finally recover- no I should said temporarily ignored what had happened. Even now, I don't think Miu will ever be able to recover or lifted from that burden..."

Sekai finished saying as he leaned himself on the railing. He, like the other two, had a downed depression that I had never seen before. Just as I was about to comfort, he then stood up and said.

"...It's late already. We should go back to our dorms already."

"...Okay... Are you coming Sekai?"

"No...I still got something to say to Kaito. I will return in a while."

"...Okay..."

I replied before heading towards the door, I couldn't believe that something that important had happened without me knowing... Except for me, Sekai didn't seem to talk to everyone else much... …

Did he, also lost his precious one on that day?

With that thought in my, I returned back to my dorm.

* * *

><p>"Midori..."<p>

"It is not your fault Sekai, nobody could predicted that the Shadows would formed up and attacked..."

Under the dark sky, the girl that I had loved crossed my mind. It had been two months since I last recalled her face. After a while Kaito continued.

"...There are significant movement in Black Hand..."

"...What do you mean?"

"... We have been ordering more and more weapons from the Guild. Worst of all, … ...Ken has been visiting Ueda-san recently. Something is about to happen."

"Ken..."

_Flashback_

"_YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER! SHE CHOSED YOU INSTEAD OF ME! HOW COULD YOU FAILED HER!"_

_Flashback end_

"How much has Ken changed since he joined the Black Hand?"

"...Completely, I don't know who is he anymore..."

After finish drinking his Key Coffee, Kaito crushed the Key Coffee and said.

"Well... I will have to leave now. It is good to have a chat with you again Sekai. I hope that we would be able to chat again next time, not in a battle circumstances."

After saying that Kaito headed towards the door and left the roof top, the only one left on the roof top now was only me.

"Midori... ..."

"... ...So you are going to make your move now, Ken..."

* * *

><p>"...Sniff...Sniff,,,"<p>

"...Are you okay now Miu?"

I asked Miu who was lying on top of me. She was been screaming for hours until she finally lost her energy and voice. She was now only weeping softly on top of me.

"...Sniff... ...Sor-ry...Akito...maki..ng...you goin.g...th...rough all these..."

"No, it is my fault that you remembered about it. I shouldn't have mentioned it in front of you..."

"...Sniff...Baka (stupid)...Sniff..."

… … …

… …

…

"Sorry for making your uniform so...wet..."

Miu apologized as I closed the gymnasium's door. Just as she had said, my uniform was now totally wet from her tears. I don't really mind but...

"You call this wet? It is totally drenched in your tears Miu."

"Ha sorry sorry! Urm, I guess it is better that you take it off and let me wash it for you..."

"Wait a minute! You are going to stripe me here?"

"Fu-ah! Sorry sorry!"

I teased as Miu apologized repeatedly. The only time Miu would have such weak self was when after her broke down, which made me couldn't help but teased her. After having a satisfying teasing, I patted her head.

"Don't worry about it. It is almost nine o'clock already. You should go back to your dorm and sleep. Remember, tomorrow I want to see the normal Miu that is always full of herself, got that?"

"...Yes! Then I will be going to sleep! Good night!"

It seemed that patting her head had made her happy, after answering me, she had ran towards the girl's dorm and bid me good night.

After Miu had left my sight, I gripped onto my red pearl pendant that was from my girlfriend.

"... ...What should I do..."

* * *

><p>"I wondered, could we have saved them if we have told them about our existence? So many had disappeared that day..."<p>

I said to myself as I wondered. If we had decided to join forces with the SSS2 before the Dark Birthday, would we have the chance to save those who had disappeared?

...No use thinking about the past anymore...

"Stop at where you are, Shimamura-san."

"...Ken..."

From the shadows, Ken with his hood on emerged out. On his hands were a pair of oversized shuriken.

_Flashback_

"_He want me to pull out from the Black Hand now? At such a crucial timing?"_

"_Yes, he said that it was too dangerous for you to continue to stay there."_

"_... ..."_

"_Come on let's go, others would be glad to see you again..."_

"_No..."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I still have my mission to do, if I am not in the Black Hand relaying information, who will?"_

"_...Setsumi..."_

"_So...sorry...Please help me say hi to the other members."_

_Just as I was about to turn away from Mio, she called me._

"_...Here, take this... ..."_

"_...This is...?"_

_It was a trigger. It had a red button for it. Mio then explained what was it."_

"_He anticipated that you will say that, and want me to give this to you..."_

"_What does this thing do?"_

"_When you press that button, it tells us that you are being captured..."_

"_...He is being so careful these days..."_

_Flashback end._

_Thi!_

I pressed the trigger that Mio had gave me before taking out my FN Browning HP handgun in my left and and my sword named Frozen Edelweiss in the right. I knew that I wouldn't be going back already...

"As expected from a spy from the student council, resigning her fate knowing what will happen. Yet you still decide to fight?"

"...I am not going down without a fight!"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Ching! Ching1 Bang!_

_Bang! Bang!_

_Ching!_

"...As expected fro-(vomit blood)...a studen...council...you are the first to rival my skills...I wondered what kind of information I will be able to extract from you..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this is the end of chapter 14! This chapter should be able to end the history of both the SSS2 and the Black Hand! And finally, the appearance of the student council!**

**Miu: Wait a minute! Why did I became so OOC in this chapter? I am supposed to be a full of herself leader not some crybaby.**

**A/N: It is more dramatic this way.**

**Miu: How dramatic is thinking about striping people?**

**A/N: Urm...I don't know? Anyway, unexpectedly I managed to get the chapter started at yesterday and complete it on Christmas morning.**

**TO EVERYONE READING MY STORY AND THIS CHAPTER,**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! ^0^**

**and don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 15 Happy New Year 2012!

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so** **please forgive** **me if** **there** **is** **too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened (please the previous chapter for further details), the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 15**

**Black in the evening**

"Aren't you going to interrogate me?"

Inside a small room with only a bed and a toilet bowl, there was a girl with long chopper hair and brown eyes could be seen seating on the bed speaking out loud. On top of the corner of the room, there was a speaker and a monitor.

"_There is no need for such a hurry."_

"Oh? And why was that?"

"_The SSS2 are going to the river, thus leaving their base. I could always interrogate you, when I had the wingless angel in my hand."_

With that last sentence, the speaker felt silent for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"We are doing operation Monster Stream today."<p>

Miu announced as the screen popped up the words "Operation Monster Stream". Just by hearing the name of the operation I knew that something bad or weird was going to happen, as usual though.

"So Miu, may I ask what is the Monster Stream about?"

"No you may not."

"...Eh?"

I stared at Miu at the unexpected answer. What did she meant by I may not, wasn't it the job of the leader to explain to the newcomer what were we going to do?

"...Erm...Why?"

"Because we also don't know what is this Operation Monster Stream about."

"...You don't know?"

I looked towards Sekai and everyone else, everyone just gave me a _don't ask me_ expression.

"Then what are we going to do for this Operation?"

"Fishing."

"...Huh?"

That made absolutely no sense to the name Monster Stream. I could barely understood operation Tornado for the wind and I could understood stream for a river nearby but...how did the monster fit into the name?

"Well, from the laptop left behind we could know that the former SSS used to go to the river nearby under the bridge to fish. However it was said that there was a monster living in the river and the SSS would retreat when it appeared. But we had been doing this operation for quite some times already but we seen no sign of this so called monster. So we have a conclusion."

"A conclusion?"

"You have figured it out Miu?"

The others started to be interested in the topic when they heard that Miu had a conclusion to the strange name. All of us were all ears when Miu answered.

"That must be related to the _make the operation name cooler_ tradition of the SSS!"

"Like hell it is!"

"Uh-wah! It is just a joke! By the way no matter how you thought about, the only last possible answer is the SSS tradition right?"

"There is no such tradition in the first place!"

All of us shouted as Miu quickly explained and tried to calm us down. Seriously, just what was in her mind all the time. I wondered why was she the leader...

_She was just a normal girl that became a leader for finding out the SSS existed... _

...Why...

...Why could she still made jokes like that?

...What was really...in her mind?

"Anyway! We will be having Operation Monster Stream today, let's move out!"

Miu gave the order as she started to lead everyone out of the room. As I walked, I couldn't help but wondered.

_Is this Miu, the one that was a positive person which I know, same as the Miu that everyone else knows?_

… … …

… …

…

"Now that I think about it, did anyone brought the equipments?"

"Ah about that, it is already there."

"Huh?"

I asked Sekai as we crossed under the bridge. Just beside us lies the river already, I wondered where were we going.

"When we first found the river and came here to investigate, there was already a pile fishing equipments lying around the river side already. We then decided to build a small hunt and put the equipments insides so that we could use it when we came here next time."

"Fishing equipments? You meant that those fishing equipment were from the previous SSS?"

"Yup, and we are already here."

True to what he had said, I could now see the small little hunt by the river. Miu and Akito entered the hunt and took out boxes of fishing equipments. I took one of the fishing rod and examined it.

"So this the fishing rod left behind by the SSS? Looks pretty much normal to me, why kept it?"

"Normal? You are in for a surprise then."

Sekai answered as he took one of the fishing rod and headed towards a tall rock. He then suddenly slashed at it! What was he doing? Wasn't this some treasure left behind by the SSS-

_Slash!_

_Crack!_

_Bruck!_

Instead of the wooden rod, the rock was broken to pieces...

"Eh!"

"Even though this is just a normal fishing rod, its durability was practically stronger than anything in this world. Even the sword that was build by Kamio-san, the best weapon maker, was being broken by this fishing rod. It make us wondered just how advance was the Guild member of the previous SSS."

Wow, I must say that I was being amazed by this immortal rod in my hand. But then suddenly something crossed my mind.

"If they have such amazing skills in making things by then, why do they only bothered to use their skills on fishing rod?"

"...Who knows, there were some weapons left by the previous SSS which were now being kept in the Guild. Something like a katana and a halberd were left inside the SSS HQ when we managed to came in. We gave it to the Guild so that they would kept it, it is an antique from our predecessors after all."

Sekai answered before joining the rest of the battlefront to the river. Since this was my first time fishing, Sekai taught me how to fish. Somehow, this place felt nostalgic...

… … …

… …

…

"And today's Monster Stream's winner is Taejin-kun with 30 fishes!"

"Chee...it must be because that he had been swinging that fishing rod looking Pyeongon for so long that he was use to it..."

By the time we stopped fishing, it was evening already. Taejin was the winner of the day by having 30 fishes with Miu by 24 and Miyuki-chan by 18. As for Shiina-san...

"... ..."

"...Urm...Shirayuki-chan? I think you would get more fish if you stop letting out that...murderous aura..."

Taejin-kun told Shiina-san who was still holding onto her rod facing the river. For some reason, Shiina-san never caught a single fish. Even a newcomer like me had managed to caught three fishes but Shiina-san...

"...I will concentrate on exorcising fishes' spirits from now on..."

"Don't vend your anger on their spirits please... ...By the way since when did you started to exorcise spirits?"

"Okay okay, it's getting dark already. Let's go back and end the day."

Miu announced as we started to pack up the equipments and prepare to store it in the hunt. Just as we were heading back to the school, an uneasy feeling started started to arouse inside me...

_...Just what is this feeling that I had been having just now..._

_...I felt that I was being watched..._

_...Was it just my imagination or..._

"Hmm? Is something wrong Tachibana?"

"Ah, nothi-"

_..It must be just my ima-_

"Stop here."

"Hmm?"

Just as I was thinking, Miu suddenly gave an order and stopped in her tracks. The usual noisy atmosphere of the SSS2 suddenly turned silent. Before us just under the bridge, a large group of people in Black uniform were blocking our way. The one at the front was a somehow tall guy with black hair and brown eyes with a pair of glasses on it. Without a doubt, those similar looking uniform that I had seen from Kaito-san and Chimemi-chan...

"Long time no see Miu..."

"...What are you doing here Ayasaki-kun, does the Black Hand have something to do with us?"

I could felt that the pressure of the situation became heavier when they started to talk. Who was this Ayasaki-kun? Was he a former SSS2 member...? Then...

"We got orders from our top, they want the new white haired angel you have there."

"...White haired angel? Who and what is the meaning of this?"

"The white haired girl beside Satoshi-kun, so will you hand her over to us?"

"...Will it take a while?"

I stepped forward and asked. I don't know what would the Black Hands wants with a newcomer like me but... they could have sent a few people to come get me so why a large group...except...

"Who knows, we were told to take you to them no matter what. Of course, by any mean necessary."

"...Okay I will com-eh?"

Just as I was able to head towards the Black Hands, Miu who was at the front handed out her hand and stopped me. She then said,

"Go tell your superiors that if they want to meet Tachi-chan they could come to the SSS2 and meet her. There is no way I am letting anyone of my members off my watch!"

"So you are not handing her over?"

"No."

Ayasaki-kun then sighed. Then suddenly the Black Hand started to took out their weapons and started aiming at us with their guns. At our side, Raito and Shiina-san took out their katanas while Taejin-kun took out his Pyeongon. Sekai, , Reina-chan, Miu and Akito took out their handguns respectively while Miyuki-chan and I took out our knives. Ayasaki-kun took out a Mk.14 EBR and said.

"You know what, we are kind of glad that you decided to refuse us Miu. Once we see that face of yours we couldn't help but itched for our guns. So I will say thank you."

This was bad, the Black Hands have about fifteen gun wielding members with five melee ones. No matter how I see we were out numbered...

_BanBanBanBang!_

"Urgh!"

"Wha-what!"

"...What happened?"

The gunshot did not came from either of us. It was from the direction of the back of the Black Hands group. Someone in the Black Hands was being shot from the back! Just as the Black Hands were being distracted by the sudden surprise attack from the back. Another gunshot, closer, very close to me was heard.

_Bang!_

"Attack! Shot them while they are distracted!"

"On it!"

Miu was the one who shot just now. By her command, all of us had started to spread out and started shooting. Shiina-san, Taejin-kun, Raito-san, Miyuki-chan and I who only had melee weapons quickkly rushed towards the confused Black Hands.

"What are you doing! It is just one girl that was ambushing us! Sho-Urgh!"

"She is too fast!"

"Don't just concentrate on her! The SSS are-"

_Slash!_

The Black Hand member did not get his chance to say anything before I sliced his throat. The Black Hands had became a very disordered group as we charged into the middle of it. Just as I was trying to circle around a spear wielding Black Hand, I managed to catch a glimpse of the unknown ally that came from the back. She was easy to spot because she was in the NPC's uniform. She has long flowing blond hair with unique asymmetrical eyes. She had one blue eye at the right and one red eye at the left and held a Steyr AUG. It was just for a split second before she disappeared.

Who...was she?

"Damn it!"

"Wha-Urgh!"

Just as I shifted my attention to the NPC uniform girl, the leader called Ayasaki-kun appeared behind me and kicked me in the guts. I fell to the floor upon the impact. I was about to get up when a white M1911 pistol was pointed in my face. Ayasaki-kun smiled and said.

"Die you this so called ang-Urgh! Wha-"

"Forgive the intrusion... but it's no manner for you to point your gun at a lady."

"...Just my damn luck..."

With a combat knife stabbed to his back and emerged to the front, I quickly dodged as he fell down towards the spot I was on. Just behind him, it was the girl in NPC uniform. She plucked out the knife, wiped it with a handkerchief before hiding it her right ankle. I looked around the surroundings only to find that all the Black Hand members were taken down already. It seemed that we had no loss except for some injuries.

The girl in NPC uniform then came towards me and lent me her hand. I accepted it and stood up. Just now I was able to see both of her asymmetrical eyes but now only her blue eye was able to be seen while the red one was being covered by her hair. Miu came towards us and asked the girl.

"...Urm...thanks for your help just now."

"You are welcome, Miu."

"You know me?"

"Of course you are famous after all, among many things."

"... ...So who are you and why did you helped us? Are you a former SSS2 member?"

"Heading straight of the topic, expect from the leader of the SSS2. No I am not a former SSS2 member. My name is Kobayashi Mio. Aside from my name I couldn't tell you who am I."

"Why is that."

"Classified information."

The girl called Mio smiled. Miu pondered a while before asked Mio-san again.

"Do you know why does the Black Hand wants with Tachi-chan?"

"That unfortunately, is also a classified information."

"Then does your appearance have anything to do with the Black Hand wants Tachi-chan?"

"Ah you are sharp Miu. Yes, I appeared here because I know that the Black Hands are going to ambush you all when you left the school."

"Then..."

_Click!_

_Click!_

That was the sound of the cloaking of guns. In a split second Miu had her black Beretta 92 pointing at Mio-san while she had her M9 pistol pointing at Miu. The atmosphere suddenly tensed up as all of us started to reach for our weapons.

"Then does that mean that you also have business with Tachi-chan?"

"You really are sharp Miu. No wonder he is willing to let you guide the SSS2."

"...Who is this he?"

"Classified information. Yes I also have business with Tachibana-chan. However for now I am just ordered to protect her from the Black Hands and aid the SSS2 however I can. So will you put down your gun now?"

"...Fine then..."

Miu and Mio-san put down their guns as the rest of us sighed in relief. It was enough for one gunfight for the day. After they holstered their guns, Akito then suggested.

"Anyway this is no a good place to talk. The Black Hands are reviving themselves and we better get back to our HQ where it is safer there."

"...We will do that."

After Miu had agreed, we quickly ran away from the Black Hands that were regenerating themselves and headed towards our base.

* * *

><p>"Sigh, I should have returned to the student council when I had the chance... I missed everyone there..."<p>

A girl with long chopper hair and brown eyes said as she leaned down on the bed. Just as the girl was about to sleep, a large shriek awoken her.

"Ahh! Who-"

_Slash!_

"Eh? What is going on?"

"_Guard skill Hand Sonic."_

"That voice!"

"_Version 2."_

Just as that was said, the heavy looking door started cracked a little as a small faint blue light could be seen. Seeing that the girl quickly stepped back.

"_Version 3."_

"_Version 4."_

_Bam!_

After the last command was given, the door was blasted opened. In the smoke, a girl with long white hair and crimson red eyes entered the prison room. She was wearing the NPC's uniform. The girl with long chopper hair smiled and said.

"Nice to see you Kanade-chan! You sure are a lifesaver."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this concludes this chapter!**

**Miu: Wait a minute! Does this mean that Tachi-chan has a sister? And who is this Kanade-chan?**

**Mio: Classified information.**

**Miu: Chee-that ag-Wait why are you here?**

**A/N: Anyway, more and more people are climbing up the stage. For some reason I felt that something was wrong with the fighting scene between the Black Hand and SSS2. I would like that fellow readers would point up where is wrong or how could I improve the fighting scene since I don't really like the way I write it...**

**And Please read and Review and Happy New Year!**


	19. Chapter 16

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so** **please forgive** **me if** **there** **is** **too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened (please the previous chapter for further details), the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 16**

**Confrontation**

"... I underestimated him..."

A black figure in Black Hand's jacket with its hood covering his head commented. Just in front of him was a pile of ruins of where one of the most heaviest doors in the afterlife stood a hours ago. Of course, by the time he heard the news of someone broke into the prison, the prisoner inside was already gone.

Ken sighed before settling himself down at a corner of the prison room. He curled himself into a small ball before drifting away from reality.

_I should have interrogated her when I had the chance..._

_This is one of the mistakes I should never repeat again in the future..._

_With Ayasaki-kun failing to return with the angel, I must start to make my move fast before the student council president does..._

_The only problem is how should I approach her..._

"What is the meaning of this Ken!"

"... ...Ryuu..."

Just outside of the ruins where Ken had been now stood Ueda Ryuu with his cap on. He inspected the room before asked.

"So? Who did thi- or rather, who had you been keeping without one's order?"

"...Just some spy that was sent by the student council... ...They busted her out before I got the chance to interrogate her..."

"Chee, just as one's thought. And how would you explain to one about this mess? This is one of the heaviest door made by your proposal. Just what had you hidden from one about the student council?"

"...Nothing since I don't know anything about them... ...However what I can tell you is that..."

Ken got up from the ground and started leaving the room. Just before passing Ryuu, he said,

"...There is an angel in the student council...a grown one..."

… … …

… …

…

Just outside the prison, there was someone in a Black Hand's jacket similar to Ken's, except that he didn't have the hood hiding his face. He has black hair and a pair of blue eyes with a scar on his left hand. Ken walked up to him and ordered.

"Akira-kun, gather all the _phantoms. _I am going to accept Miu's proposal and meet them."

… … …

… …

* * *

><p>After Ken had left the prison, Ryuu muttered to himself before leaving the prison.<p>

"...Just what are you planning Ken... It seems that one should start my preparation if one's former life caught up to one again..."

* * *

><p><em>Why did the Black Hand want to meet Tachibana...<em>

I thought as I walked down the corridor with the rest of the SSS2 towards the cafeteria. One day had passed since the attack from the Black Hand. To be honest, I wasn't quite surprised from the attack.

"_Something is about to happen."_

I recalled what Kaito had told me on the roof top. Just as he predicted, something did happened, and maybe earlier than he had expected. Even though I was not surprised by the sudden attack from the Black Hand, however...

_What do they want with Tachibana?_

Tachibana had only joined us recently. Except for what she had claimed that she had been in the afterlife for about a decade,I couldn't think of any other reason that the Black Hand would have wanted with her.

"Are you alright Sekai? You look pale"

"...I am fine...I am just slightly disturbed by what had happened yesterday..."

I replied when Akito had asked in concern. I looked around us, trying to find the girl called Kobayashi Mio that had helped us yesterday. After we had reached our base safely, she had disappeared without anyone noticing. Tachibana is chatting with Miu in front of us now. As if reading my thoughts, Akito continued the conversation.

"... ...Is it because of your friend Ken?"

"!"

I couldn't hid my surprised face when Akito mentioned that name. Just as he had said, the reason why I am so disturbed now is because I am wondering if Ken is involved in the attack yesterday. If he was involved in the attack, that could only mean one thing.

_He has started making his move._

"Long time no see Miu..."

"!"

I felt my peace shattered when I heard that voice. There was no mistake, that voice was...

"Ken..."

The other SSS2 members and I stopped in our tracks. In front of us, a hooded figure in Black Hand Jacket stood before us. Behind him were a squad of people in similar Black Hand jackets. One of them standing beside Ken had black hair and blue eyes...

* * *

><p>"Akira..."<p>

I muttered the name in hatred as I saw this traitor's face. Seeing his just made me remembered what he had did to me when we were living.

My anger was about to get the better of me when I suddenly felt someone tugging on my shirt. Looking back, I realized that it was Reina-chan.

"Let it go Raito, this is not the time..."

* * *

><p>"...So you are the rumored Ken, the lead henchman of the Black Hand? Do you have any business with us? If not stand aside."<p>

I declared straight forward to Ken, who was leading the Black Hand group. Ken stood forward and answered.

"...I have no business with the rest of you except for the white haired girl beside you, so get out of my way..."

"...No can do Ken. Not until you tell us what kind of business does the Black Hand have to do with Tachi-chan to the point that the lead henchman had to come out himself."

I countered as I tried to suppress my the sadness, anger and pain that were trying to come out.

_Flashback_

_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT SO MANY OF US HAD DIED!_

_Flashback end_

_I shouldn't think of the past right now, there is a more important situation to handle right now..._

I cleaned out everything that was on my mind and focused on the situation.

"...As persistent as ever Miu...However this is non of your business, so step aside... I only need a few minute talk with her...that's all..."

Even though his face was covered by the hood, I could felt that he had smirked just now after being a leader for so long. I remembered what the girl in NPC uniform had told me yesterday and asked.

"...Someone in NPC uniform helped us when we were ambushed by your men. She told us to keep Tachi-chan away from the Black Hand at all cost. Do you know who she is?"

Just as I said that, for a moment, I could felt that Ken had twisted his smile hidden under the hood. I could barely made out what Ken had muttered before he started to step directly in front of me and said.

"Looks like I have no choice, I thought that I would have to resort to that..."

"Huh?"

Just as I was about to question him what was he talking about, Ken suddenly looked me in the face. Under the hood I could see his yellow colored eyes starting to...turn crimson...

"_You will now hand over the girl..."_

Huh?

"_You will now hand over the girl..."_

I will no...

"_You will n-"_

_Bang!_

"Chee!"

Suddenly, I regained my consciousness as the sound of a gunfire pierced through my ear. When I had control of my eyes again. Ken was now away from me, with blood starting to bleed from the wound on his right hand. However the wound was small and soon it was recovered. Ken grimaced in pain for a while as he started to take out a pair of oversized shuriken. I heard footsteps coming from behind me and heard the voice of the mysterious girl that disappeared yesterday.

"Get away from the SSS2, Ken."

"...Damned Student Council..."

Ken cursed as Mio-san started appeared in front of him and said.

"Forgive the intrusion, but could you just get lost? I am not in a good mood after hearing what you had intended do to my friend."

"...Chee..."

Ken let out a curse as he kept his weapon. I was quite surprised at Mio-san's use of language which was unlike yesterday's her. Rather than showing her right blue eye, the eye that is shown today is a crimson colored eye. However, my attention was soon taken away as one of the Black Hand member shouted and charged towards her with a sword.

"Just who the hell do you think you ar-"

_Bang!_

_Pang! (Glass shattering)_

Just as he was about to swing his sword down, another gunshot pierced through our ears. The window beside the corridor broke as the Black Hand member was suddenly head shot in the head before even finishing his sentence.

The gunshot did not came from any of us here. It came outside of the window. Through the broken window, I could see a small figure on the roof top of the building across ours. Even though it was hard to see who was it from here, everyone here knew that without a doubt, that figure was the sniper responsible for the head shot.

"...Sniper backup...just as I suspected... Phantoms, we are returning..."

Without even bothering to look at his fallen comrade, Ken gave the order as the Black Hand started to left the corridor.

By the time the Black Hand have left, Mio-san had also disappeared again.

* * *

><p>… … …<p>

… …

…

* * *

><p><em>So...I am here again...<em>

I thought as I surveyed my surrounding as the huge metal door closed behind me. Around me were turnips that I had grown when I was trapped here a decade ago. Even though I haven't been here for more than a week already, they were growing fine thanks to the hydroponics system here. Even though this was the place that had trapped me here for years, it still felt nostalgic to be here.

_Chee_

I started to look towards the big metallic door as I heard the door opened. I had felt that someone was tailing me after meeting the Black Hand. As I expected, it was Mio-san who came into the garden.

"You sure are sharp Tachibana-chan. You know that I am tailing you and purposely leaded me to the hydroponics garden where we would be alone."

"I wanted to ask you about something since yesterday but you had disappeared. If you couldn't tell the so called 'classified information' in front of my friends, that means you want to tell me alone right?"

I said as Mio-san smirked.

"Let me rephrase, you are sharp AND clever Tachibana-chan. Yes, the so called 'classified information' are meant for you and you alone. However, I will let you ask your question first before telling you about it."

Mio-san replied. Finally, after years of living in the afterlife world, I found someone who could answer my question. I took a breath and asked what has been on my mind for all these years,

"Who am I?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I conclude this chapter... …**

**Miu: Why are u so depressed? Didn't you managed to get this chapter done? Even though you had thought to extend it longer but found that stopping it in the middle is better.**

**A/N: Sigh...how can I not be depressed...The last chapter was updated by me at 3'o'clock on 1 January after burning the midnight oil yet...**

**Miu: Ah, but then the update date say it is on the 31 of December? Get over it, nobody cares about it anyway.**

**A/N: Sigh. Though I must say that it was quite a small miracle that I managed to find time to write this chapter even though it is shorter than normal. And I know that there will be people that are disappointed that there was no serious gun fight even though Ken approached the SSS2 head on. **

**Sigh again, Sec 3 school life is like multiple times harder than Sec 2. I don't think I would be able to maintain a weekly update anymore. And now to announced the special 50th reviewer is!**

**Miu: No one.**

**A/N: Sigh...and I had wanted to post this after the 50th review... ...Anyway since the story was sudden coming to an end without myself noticing, (most probably in ten more chapters or so). I am now inviting now OCs with special trait or story that could actually make the story longer or rather, change the wheel of fate (guess where does this come from). The story actually had advanced from my original plot to a new plot (which is actually better in some way but some characters suffered...). Anyway I hope that there will be interesting Phantom members aka Ken's personal squad and Ueda Ryuu's body guard squad (in description he doesn't fight but use someone). **

**Also about the Ayasaki Sora phobia to girls, I make it immune to Miu since technically that section of the story is supposed to tell that many of the Black Hand hated Miu so it's like hate winning against phobia. Seriously, all these different trait of different people from different organization made me want to write a SSS2 arc, Black Hand arc and Student Council arc separately...**

**Anyway I am tired now, so please read and review.**

**Ah to Fenichi, you got half a cookie since you guess correct where is the mysterious one but wrong on identity. Don't spoil it out the question since I thought that it is better for others to remain unknown to it. **

**And again about the grammar, if I tried to reread it and corrected some mistakes but if there is still some particular error that I frequently made, that means my knowledge is not good so please point them out.**


	20. Chapter 17

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning: I am still studying so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened (please the previous chapter for further details), the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 17**

**Angel or SSS2**

**Side topic: Midori**

"Damn it!"

"Wha-Argh!"

A Phantom cried as he was slashed from the back before his knees crashed to the ground followed by his body. Beside him, there were other bodies that were lying around on the ground. The only one that was standing was Ken with his hood on and his oversized shurikens on both of his hand. After a while, Ryuu could be seen coming into the mess.

"One does not usually care for the well being of another, however there have been complains about the cries from your squad."

"...My apologizes."

Ryuu took a look at one of the bodies, kicked it away before continued.

"You failed yourself and one for the second time, Ken. I expected more from you Ken. I even taught you the hypnotism trick that I couldn't mastered."

"Chee! Those hypnotism won't do me any good when the student council is all over the place. Damn that cursed president... If I have known his face I would have find him and sent him to eternal misery..."

"One could have care less about the president that doesn't show his face. What one is concern is that you have promised one the power to change the world. However one couldn't seemed to be able to-"

"There will be progress!"

Ken shouted as he kept his shurikens with the blood stains on. Ryuu looked Ken, trying to anticipate what was he planning. However before the idea struck him, Ken had said.

"Let's gather the Black Hand Council, I am going to put the hypnotism trick you taught me to good use..."

Ken said before he disappeared to the shadows, Ryuu muttered something before leaving the area.

"... ...it's about time for the SSS2 and us to settle everything...once and for all..."

* * *

><p>"... ..."<p>

I thought mindlessly as I stared into the red sky beyond the end of the afterlife world. Another peaceful day without making any contact with the Black Hand unintentionally led me to the usual roof top to waste my time here. A feeling of … loneliness erupted inside me as I realized that Sekai wasn't with me.

No, that isn't the most important issue right now. The most important issue is...

I thought as my mind drifted back to yesterday's midnight, when I had a conversation with Mio-san in the hydroponic garden.

_Flashback_

"_Who am I?"_

"_... ..."_

_Mio-san lowered her face when I had asked my first question, the question that I had been thinking over and over again for years already. After a moment of silent, Mio-san raised her face and asked._

"_Do you really want to know?"_

"_Yes."_

_I answered without even hesitating._

"_Even if the answer could cause you sorrow?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Even if you may be different than your usual self?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Even if you may be separated by your friends, like Satoshi-kun?"_

"_...Huh?"_

_I paused as I heard Mio-san's last question. Without even letting me to think over, Mio-san pressed me on._

"_Even if you will never be able to be with your friends again, even if you will never be able to be with Satoshi-kun again, do you still want to know the truth?"_

"_Wa-Wait a minute, what does my friends and Sekai have anything to do with this?"_

"_Everything."_

_Mio-san said as she looked me in the eyes. Both of her crimson and aqua colored eyes were staring into mine. She continued._

"_What you wanted to know contained power, the very power that can change this world. That power is why the Black Hand wants to meet you. They know that you have that power, and they want that power no matter the cost."_

"_So what does that have anything-"_

"_This power have everything to do with it."_

_Mio-san paused for a moment before continued._

"_If you don't know the truth, you can still maintain your daily life in the afterlife world with the SSS2. However if you know the truth, you will gain the strongest power in this world. Although you may be able to save your friends with that power, as a result you will become different from all your friends. Even so, they you still want to know the truth?"_

"_...I..."_

"_... ..."_

_I don't know._

_I couldn't decide._

_I wanted to know the truth behind me,_

_but my friends, the SSS2 …and Sekai are all important to me._

… … …

… …

…

_In the end, I couldn't make a decision._

"_Don't worry about it too much, you can reconsider it all the time you want. I will be waiting for you here at midnight when you have decided..."_

_Flashback Ended._

_No matter how I asked, Mio-san just won't explain to me how does knowing the truth would separate me from my friends..._

I sighed when I thought about that.

For years I have been living for the purpose of finding this truth behind me. And now I finally have the answer in my grasp but...

_To you, which is more important? The truth, or your friends?_

This question kept on appearing in my mind as I watched the scenery of the red sky alone. I missed Sekai... I wondered why do I feel so lonely witho-

"K-Kya!"

I screamed as I felt something cold brushed against my left cheek. I jumped and distanced myself away from the source. I turned my head towards the source only to find...

"Hahaha calm down Tachibana. It's only Key Coffee."

Sekai laughed as he held two Key Coffee on both of his hands, one of it was at the position where my face was earlier. I felt my face flamed up at our own silly reaction as I snatched the Key Coffee and opened it facing away from Sekai. Even so, I now felt calm and relieved by having Sekai with me. I wondered what was this feeling...

"You seemed to be thinking about something so deeply that you didn't notice me. Care to share it?"

Sekai said as he also opened up his can of Key Coffee. He twisted it a little before taking a small slip from it.

"...It's nothing important so forget about it..."

I replied. Of course it is something important that I am thinking about. However this was a secret that shouldn't be told to anyone else... What should I do...

"...Hmm... ...so it's something that you couldn't tell me is it?"

"!"

My eyes turned wide when I thought that Sekai had read my thought. Sekai only took another slip and continued.

"It is pretty obvious that you are hiding something, something so important or personal that even I couldn't know right?"

"...I am sorry..."

I suddenly felt depressed when I heard that. I really wanted to consult him about my problems but these were my problems and my problems alone...

"Then how about you ask me questions?"

"Huh?"

I blinked my eyes when he said that. What did he meant by asking question?

"Since it's secretive that I shouldn't even know, I know that I shouldn't interfere but you looked quite troubled. So I at least wish to be able to help you in some way."

"...Sekai..."

I stared into his gentle blue eyes. After taking a breath, I asked.

"Who is Ken?"

"!"

His gentle blue eyes turned wide when he heard my question. After a moment of hesitation, he asked.

"... ...Does he have anything to do with what you are thinking about?"

"No, however I noticed that your face had gone pale when you seen him. Also I wished to know, what happened on that night of the Dark Birthday."

"... ..."

"You don't have to force-"

"There used to be five of us."

"Eh?"

Sekai settled down his Key Coffee on the railing and continued.

"There used to be four other people with me enjoying this scenery months ago. They are Kaito, Chimemi-chan, Ken and ...Midori...

At that point of time we were just a small group of people gather together with Midori as the group's center pillar that held us together."

"Who is this Ken and Midori person?"

For a moment, just a split second, I thought I saw Sekai's eyes drifting far away before he answered.

" They... _were_ my precious friends..."

… … …

… …

…

_I loved this never changing world._

_There was no need to worry about death, shadows had disappeared as suddenly as they came. This was an ideal world..._

_It was...until that day came..._

* * *

><p>"<em>Now I hereby declare the first year anniversary of Shinda Sekai Sensen 2. This year had been hard... …."<em>

"_So, almost a year had passed since we came here Sekai."_

"_It is hard to believe isn't it? To think that we would be able to live another year even after death."_

"_Well, it is the afterlife world after all. I wouldn't be surprised if this school suddenly reconstructed itself to fit with the schools outside in the future."_

_Ken, Midori and I shared a laugh as Miu, our SSS2 leader was announcing her speech on the stage. It had been about eight or more months since the three of us had stayed in the afterlife world. Oddly enough, the SSS2 found the three of us together at the same timing when we had arrived. That must be one of the reason why we could befriend with each other so well and fast together._

_Ken was wearing the SSS2 uniform with a cap on his long blond hair to hide his eyes. Even though both Midori and I had told him to remove his cap, he wouldn't listen and replied that his eyes were scary. Seriously..._

_Midori was in the standard SSS2 girl's uniform. She was actually a member of the Guild but she insisted that she wore the SSS2 girl's uniform since it looked much more cuter. She had a fair white skin with short blue hair and orange eyes. When we first met, she was a literally emotionless girl with amnesia. However she would follow us where ever we go, ….once even to the toilet... However, we started to talk to her and she started to become more emotional to the point of being the most active one among the three of us. She was the center pillar that the two of us with another two of our friends together._

"_It sure is great that the three of us were able to survive together until now~ I wish that this moment will never be lost... Ken and Sekai think so too, right?"_

_Both Ken and I blushed upon seeing her cheerful smile. To think that the once emotionless Midori months ago would have shown us this kind of smile, it was truly a miracle. Then again, miracle was common in this world. The reason that Ken and I are blushing is because..._

_Both Ken and I had a crush on her._

_It seemed that she hadn't noticed or doesn't know the emotion of 'love'. Both of us were too shy to tell her about it so we still remained as a trio._

"_Ah, Sekai, your Beretta 72 is outdated already. You should change another handgun already."_

"_...Well...I don't really like to change with other guns since this was made by you. It is like a good luck charm to me."_

"_Hmm...Then shall I make you another gun? I think this customized Beretta 92 gunblade type would be good for you."_

"_That would be great, I wouldn't need to take out another knife when the shadows close in on me. Though I thought that you can only make what you seen before? How do you make the Beretta 92 gunblade?"_

"_With imagination of course, besides it's just sharpening the lower part of the barrel to become a knife."_

_Midori answered. Among all the weapons I seen, only Midori's Beretta 92 with the lower part of the barrel sharpened to become a knife or rather bayonet was the most strangest of all. Not to mention it was a gunblade series..._

"_Talking about weapons, have you finished the two 'so-called' surprise that you had told us before? It is another special kind of weapon?"_

_Ken asked when we talked about the weapons. Instead of guns, Ken preferred to use shurikens for some reason. So Midori made him a pair of black five stars shuriken for him to fight against the shadows, though the shurikens were bigger than normal._

_As for the two weapons, last week Midori had told us that she was building two weapons that could outmatch any other weapons made by the Guild. She even said that today there was going to be a big surprise going on. I wondered if she meant the anniversary or something else._

"_Ah about them. I have finished building them, it was quite hard to build something that you have never seen before."_

"_Did you bring them?"_

_Both of us watched Midori expectantly, curious about what kind of new weapons she would gave us. However, after a while, she replied._

"_It is not a matter about did I bring them or not but... There is no possible way to bring them."_

"_Hmm? Why is that so?"_

"_Hi-Mi-Tsu~" (Se-Cre-t)_

"_Eeehhhh?"_

_Midori laughed as both of us sighed. And we were hoping to receive the weapons today. But I wondered what she meant by not able to bring them..._

"_...Well...Seeing that you two are so depressed. I will give you two a hint~"_

"_...hint?"_

"_The hint is... they are always inside your heart."_

"_...What is that suppose to mean?"_

_Midori laughed and ignored us when we asked her about it. After a while Kaito and Chimemi-chan joined us. Kaito and Chimemi-chan joined us about two months later when we first arrived. Kaito was a good friend of mine but was at average with Ken. For some reason Midori seemed to be interest in the yandere Chimemi-chan. They became friends as quickly as they met._

_The five of us chatted as the time passed. It sure is good, a life without worrying about the return of the-_

"_...The surprise is here~"_

"_Huh? Midori what did you-"_

"_Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

_Just as I was about to ask Midori what she had just said, a loud scream pierced our ears. For a moment, just for a moment, I thought I saw Midori smirked. That must be my imagination._

"_Shadows! There are shadows outside! And they are five times bigger than before!"_

"_WHAT!"_

_The entire SSS2 panicked upon hearing the news. Wait a minute! Wasn't the shadows gone? Why did they ap-_

_Boom!_

"_TH-THEY ARE COMING IN!"_

_Someone cried as the main door of the gymnasium was being destroyed. Behind the broken door lies the shadows. However there wasn't only a group of them, it's..._

"_It is an army! Are they trying to kill everyone of us in a single attack?"_

_Ken shouted out as the shadows started to charge towards us. The people who were nearest at the door were quickly swallowed up before even finishing their cries. Since it was a celebration, there wasn't much people that had brought their weapons to this celebration! All of the SSS2 started to retreat to the stage before more shadows started to come in from the stage._

"_We were being surrounded!"_

_Kaito cried out as the entire SSS2 started to squeeze together. Those who at least brought their secondary weapon came out and fight the shadows but..._

_There were still too many of them!_

"_Let's go, Sekai, Ken."_

_Both Ken and I turned to look towards Midori. Had she become crazy? If we rushed out to the shadows..._

"_We are some of the people who have weapons! If we don't protect the others, no one else will!"_

"_Midori!"_

_Midori said before rushing towards the shadows. Both Ken and I quickly followed after her. I took out my Beretta 72 as Ken took out his pair of oversized Shurikens._

_It was a rough battle with no hope of surviving. Midori, Ken and I were soon separated from each other as we were force to fend for our own from this sea of shadows. I heard a wall being blasted open with a group of people with machine guns coming in. We might be able to-_

"_Argh!"_

_I groaned as I felt a shadow who had sneaked up on me started to swallow me. I could feel the feeling of being dragged towards the ground. Damn if I don't cut the shadow off quickly-_

"_Sekai!"_

_Midori who appeared beside me shouted as she threw her customized handgun towards me. It was a white Beretta 92 with the lower part of the barrel shaped as a bayonet. I quickly caught it and used it to cut off the shadow surrounding me._

"_Thanks Mi-"_

"_Huh? Midori!"_

_Ken shouted as we looked towards the direction of Midori, she was now being surrounded by the shadows and only her head was barely on the ground! I shouted her name as our eyes met._

"_Mi-!"_

_...Why..._

_...Why did you smile?_

"_Midoriiiiiii!"_

_Ken screamed when Midori's head disappeared from the ground. Wha-...What just happened? What the hell just happened!_

_Why...Why did she smile at me just now... Just seconds before the shadows came she also smiled... What does that smile meant...?_

_Afterwords, a group of people rushed towards us, machine guns blazing. We managed to push the Shadows outside, to the field before completely eliminating them. However, this victory...not...this was a lost._

_Ken disappeared after the event. It was weeks later before I heard from Kaito that he joined the new group called "Black Hand". The gun that Midori had gave me to save my life, I had hid it in the deepest part of my room. Never willing to take it out again._

… … …

… …

…

"If I have enough power, I could have saved Midori. Or even lesser people could have avoided their fate. And I wouldn't be alone now..."

"... ..."

"So that was the story between Ken and I. I hope it helps you about what you are thinking."

Sekai forced a half-smile as he told me his story. If I had known that it was such a painful memory, I wouldn't had asked it.

I don't want Sekai to show such painful face.

I don't want Sekai to be sad.

I don't want Sekai to be worry about me.

I... now know what to do now.

"Thanks Sekai. I know what should do now."

I told Sekai as I set down my Key Coffee on the railing and started to head towards the door. Before leaving, I said to Sekai.

"You are not weak Sekai. And you are not alone either, I am here with you."

* * *

><p>"I am surprised that she didn't want to know. It is the truth that she has been searching for years and the power she could use to protect her friends. I wondered why she didn't chose..."<p>

Mio, with her blue eye visible in the student council room, said as she drank her cup of tea. While drinking, she unconsciously recalled about their meeting.

"_You don't want to know?"_

"_Yes, there is no reason for me to know now."_

"_But it is the truth that you have been sea-"_

"_It doesn't matter anymore."_

"_Huh?"_

_Before the girl with white hair and crimson eyes left, she said._

"_There are people, who I want to be with than knowing the truth."_

"Well, even though we were the same people, we doesn't think alike after all."

Across her, a girl with long white hair and crimson eyes said. She looks almost the same as the girl Mio had talked with before except she was wearing a normal uniform.

"Ah there was one more thing... Satoshi-kun had told your sister about Midori."

"... So he told her huh..."

Kanade muttered as she continued to drink her tea. After a while Kanade continued the conversation.

"If we had known that over using the Angel Player would attract more shadows, maybe the Dark Celebration wouldn't have happened..."

"...It's a inevitable mistake, Kanade-chan."

"A mistake we should have avoided."

A third voice came in as the door of the student council room slid open. A boy in NPC uniform with blond hair and orange eyes came into the room. He had a strict impression on his face as he said.

"We should have study more about the shadows and the Angel Player before making an assault towards the shadows' leader. We lost two member on that operation..."

His strict impression fell off as he was reminded of what had happened during the night of the Dark Celebration.

The entire student council had gathered together and made an all-out assault towards the computer lab 2, where the mastermind of the Shadows would be at. However, just in the middle of the operation, they received news about the attack above and was forced to retreat. Two fellow student council members were lost in the process.

"Rei, stop blaming yourself. It is not our fault that the Dark Celebration had happened. It is _her _plan after all..."

The boy called Rei calmed down as he settled himself on a chair. Just as other student council members were coming in, he muttered to himself.

"Who are you, Midori..."

* * *

><p>"I propose the Operation Ragnarok, we shall take back what's rightfully ours with this!"<p>

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

A chorus of agreement echoed the room. Ken smirked as he looked at the emotionless eyes of all the council members, with the exception of Ryuu who was watching the entire event enfolded. Ken touched his old shuriken and muttered,

"Finally, it's time. With this I will avenge you Midori, and with the Angel Player, I will create a soul and revive you again..."

* * *

><p>Unknown to anyone except Ken, there was a girl trapped in a prison. She had short blue hair and was wearing a NPC's uniform. The girl had emotionless eyes on her face but inside her heart, something could be heard.<p>

_It is beginning..._

_The battle is coming..._

_For months, you two had gave me different kind of emotion... And I had seen different sides of you two..._

_I felt guilty leaving you two so suddenly but..._

_I wanted to see more, the sides that I haven't seen from you two..._

_Will you two show me what's inside a human heart? Ken...Sekai..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally this chapter has been finished! I never thought that I actually could have managed to finish it on the weekend.**

**Miu: Well, you have been becoming busier after all. And you had rewritten the Dark Celebration three times before you finally chose the best one. The one that turned the fate the most.**

**A/N: Ya, I was surprised that I even managed to make another change to the fate of the story. Not to mention it came to me when I was having my hair cut...**

**Miu: Well, it's a pity that the Orihime and Hikoboshi never have the chance to appear in the end. I kind of liked that pair of guns.**

**A/N: Ya, I missed those two guns also. Truthfully told Midori should be dead already, but I never thought that she would came back. It was like she came back into the story on her own. Nevertheless, I like her.**

**One more thing, I REALLY won't be able to update soon since Chinese New Year is coming (ya I am chinese). However I will try to complete bits by bits for the next chapter. I know that you all are going to love it. Since i changed a lot of perspective during the last chapter which was said to be confusing, is this kind of writing style fine? I wish to know so that i can write better in the future.  
><strong>

**And remember the Rei guy, GUESS WHO IS HE?**

**And please Read and Review!**


	21. Chapter 18

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning: I am still studying so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened (please the previous chapter for further details), the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 18**

**Ragnarok**

"Are the Gears of Music still going to perform on the stage, regardless of what had happened?"

"Well that is inevitable Miyuki, we the Diversion Division of the SSS2 have our own job to do. Everyone is waiting for us to trick the meal tickets out of the NPCs. We can't just say no to our leader just because the Black Hands are getting more excited lately."

"I don't think having a cross fire with them can be considered as being excited lately, Daigo."

On top of the stage in the cafeteria, two figure could be seen setting up the music equipments. The girl has shoulder length dark red hair with brown eyes while the other boy which was taller has same black hair with purple eyes. Both of them were wearing the SSS2 uniform. Setting down the speaker at the correct place, Miyuki continued the conversation.

"...Neh Daigo, what do you think will happen to us now?"

"Hmm? What do you meant by that?"

The one called Daigo plugged the wires to the speaker after he answered. With the preparation finished, both of them started to walk down the stage. Miyuki continued.

"Everything seems to happen so fast. It was like only two or three weeks since Tachi-chan joined. Everything had been normal until the incident in Operation Guild Descent and Monster Stream. I never thought that I would stay here long enough to witness the day when the Black Hand and SSS2 clashed..."

"...We can't or rather... We are in no position to do anything Miyuki."

"Huh?"

Miyuki stopped in front of Daigo when he stopped. After a while Daigo spoke.

"We have no relationship with the main story between the SSS2 and Black Hand Miyuki. Whatever happens we are just side characters that happened to be involved in it. We have no power to change the course of the story Miyuki."

"What... are you talking about Daigo?"

With a confused face, Miyuki stared at Daigo, waiting for an answer. After a few seconds, Daigo laughed, much to the surprise of Miyuki and said when he passed her.

"Well, what I wanted to say is just that don't concern yourself with the SSS2 and Black Hand matters. Just do whatever you want when you feel the time is right."

"...Huh? Wait!"

Miyuki responded with a blank face as she started to chase after Daigo.

* * *

><p>"Will the Black Hand attack today..."<p>

I pondered over this possibility as I examined the knives that were given by Miu as a weapon to protect myself when I first joined the SSS2. The blades reflected some orange light when the twilight shone on them. Would I still be needing this if I accepted the power from Mio?

"So I see you are here as usual today."

A familiar voice could be heard so the voice got closer. I turned around to meet Sekai with two cans of Key Coffee. I accepted one from him as I started to open the can. This can of Key Coffee could be the very last one that I could drink before the Black Hands started clashing with us.

"Don't worry about it too much, nothing is going to happen."

"Eh?"

"Just think that nothing is going to happen. There is no point to think about it now isn't it? Is is better to have a clear mind when the situation comes than thinking about illusory enemy."

"...Yes I guess you are right, Sekai."

_But both of us know that there is a very high chance that they will come..._

Awkward silence continued with the tense atmosphere increasing. I guessed that Sekai was also getting nervous about this operation...

"Neh Tachibana, do you know why I prefer to use a handgun than to use anything else?"

"Huh?"

I was caught off guard when Sekai suddenly asked me a question. To keep the conversation going, I thought about it and answered.

"Because it is more agile and light?"

"Well that was one of the reason anyway."

"What is the main reason?"

I asked as Sekai took out his old Beretta 72 and examined it and said.

"Because it's easier to protect everyone else this way."

"Hmm-uh?"

I accidentally let out a strange respond. I blushed slightly as Sekai continued.

"Like you say, the handgun is more agile. As agile as knives. I want to be fast enough to be able to be beside the one I want to protect. Besides another reason is that handguns look cooler than any other weapons anyway."

Sekai tried to pull a joke from the last sentence and smiled. I smiled back before drinking my Key Coffee.

That's right, I shouldn't think about it too much.

As long as I stay beside Sekai, I could protect him.

With that thought, we started to head towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"How long do you think this kind of moment would have lasted Taejin."<p>

"...Not long, not much longer Shirayuki..."

Behind the afterlife school, a girl with long dark blue hair and orange eyes in SSS2 miko version uniform and a boy with black hair and bangs could be seen holding each others hand walking side by side admiring the sunset.

"So the Black Hands will start the chaos today, even though it was already the third time this day came I still fell uneasy about it..."

"Me too, but don't worry Shirayuki. There will be no reason for us to be separated like last time. This time I will always be with you."

"Taejin..."

The two shared a short kiss before they started to let go of each others hand. Shirayuki started to grip onto her katana while Taejin held onto his Pyeongon. Looking at the now crowded cafeteria, Shirayuki said.

"Don't leave my side this time Taejin...

"... I will always be beside you... Shirayuki."

* * *

><p>"... Why can't we abort the operation Miu? Everyone, even you are uneasy about this operation and you know that."<p>

"...I know that..."

On the top of the cafeteria, Akito said to me. Here was the usual spot that Reina-chan and I be at during Operation Tornado. Reina-chan haven't come yet so Akito and I were alone. Akito continued his argument.

"Then why? There is no meaning to this operation isn't it? Nobody cares about the meal tickets, this operation is just telling the Black Hands to come get us."

"...I know that..."

"Then why?"

"Because it is necessary."

"Huh?"

I looked into his eyes and remembered some fragments of memory that happened a long time ago, in a different place, in a different world and maybe even a different time...

_Flashback_

"_Thanks Miu, you have been a good leader and a good friend of mine. But I will have to say goodbye here...Let's meet in the living world!"_

_With that, Akito in SSS2 uniform disappeared, with a girl with long chopper hair and brown eyes. After the two of them disappeared, the only ones that were left were Sekai, Wolf, Shiina-san and I. Even though I promised that I would also disappear into the living world, I cried..._

"_...Like hell I can move on you idiot!"_

"_...Miu..."_

_Flashback end_

No, there was no need to remember something that was fated anymore. I got to use this chance to get away from him and move on...

"I said it was necessary. There is nothing more that I am obligate to tell you so go back to your post."

_I am sorry but, I don't remember much about last time but I know that this chaos is necessary._

"Then let me stay with you."

"!"

Just as I was about to face away from him he said something unexpected, something I did not remembered that happened.

"Huh?"

"Then at least let me stay with you to protect you Miu."

"... Akito..."

"Don't worry, the others can handle-"

"Go back to your post Akito."

"Huh?"

I replied with a forceful tone. I wanted to accept his stay, I wanted to be with him more but...

_It is fated that we couldn't be together._

"Just go Akito... I will be alright by myself..."

"...Just what the hell is wrong with you Miu."

Akito complained before leaving me, holding back a tear I spoke into the microphone.

"Operation Tornado, start!"

* * *

><p>"...Why would the SSS2 start Operation Tornado when they knew that the Black Hands are going to attack? What is going on in the mind of that Miu?"<p>

A boy with standing brown hair and a green headband on top wearing the normal NPC uniform could be seen standing beside another boy with blond hair and orange eyes. Both of them were standing at the very back of the crowd gathered at the cafeteria. Before the blonde one could continue the conversation, a girl in a white jacket with the hood covering her face approached them. The two were surprised by her appearance and said.

"Kanade-chan, why are you here!"

"It is inevitable, with the situation like this my presence is necessary."

"But if you use your Angel Player, the NPCs would turn into shadows!"

The one with blonde hair commented, The girl called Kanade took something out of her jacket and showed it to the two boys.

"Don't worry, he gave me these two in case of an emergency. I would like to say you two, will by having just handguns be okay?"

"Don't worry about it. We are used to use a handgun than any other weapon."

"Rather than that, it's more like we only have handguns in our disposal."

"Don't worry about it Rei, handguns are custom weapons of the student council after all."

"Since when did they become custom Igarashi?"

"I made it up."

"**YOSHI, LET'S GET THE MUSIC ROLLING!"**

_Bang! Bang! BaBang!_

The three stopped their conversation as soon as they heard the voice of the band. Just outside they could also hear the gunfight against the shadows outside.

"Let's hope nothing will happen."

"... We all know that... is impossible."

With that, the three started arming themselves, the girl called Kanade took out her knives and started to patrol around the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>… … …<p>

… …

…

* * *

><p>"Almost all the shadows have been annihilated Miu, there is no sight of any Black Hands."<p>

Reina-chan reported as she overlook the battle with her sniper rifle's scope. Seeing that the songs were at its peak, I started to give order to the microphone.

"Turn them on."

… … …

"Oi, can you hear me? Turn them on."

_**5**_

_So, nothing is going to change._

"I said turn on the fans!:

_**4**_

_I knew that no one alive is listening._

"Can your hear me, oi!"

_Even if in a world Tachi-chan existed, nothing changed._

"Someone, anyone!"

_**3**_

_I know this is futile._

"Pl-Please!"

_**2**_

_but even so..._

"Don't let it repeat again..."

_**1**_

_I want something to change._

"Damn!"

_**0**_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE!"<p>

Sekai shouted out the large sound of explosion pierced through our ears. I looked at the school from the field again, trying to access what really happened.

The school, is on fire...

Everything...is on fire...

Even in the cafeteria where Miu , Reina-chan and the Diversion Division members...

"What happened! Miyuki-chan!"

I shouted out of confusion and towards Miyuki-chan who suddenly dashed towards the now flamed cafeteria. However, my instinct led me to dodge an incoming bullets. Looking towards my back, hiding in the shadows, a boy in a different kind of Black Hand uniform came out of hiding. Unlike the normal or the jacket version lead by the so called Ken, the hand in his uniform is Grey in color unlike the normal black. He has silver hair and some visible scars on his body. With other kinds of member such as the normal members and even those lead by Ken a few days ago merged out of their hiding, the silver haired said.

"My name is Tsuda Yuuki, in the name of Ryuu's right hand man, I am to escort you to our base, dead or alive."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHEW! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I COULD FINISH THIS CHAPTER BY TODAY!**

**Miu: I must say, I never thought you could update it in this month. With all the homework and tests going on...**

**A/N: I must say I am also surprised that I could finish it. Sorry for the late update, the reason for late update is that a have a lot to think for the future chapters and I got insane teacher decide to give us test right after chinese new year and scold us when we got poor grade (not me but he still scold the entire class though)**

**Flashback**

**Teacher: Since chinese new year is coming, I am going to give you test next week.**

**Students: (Wait a minute, its chinese new year, you dont get the time to study even if u want to. Well its easy math so okay...)**

**Second teacher: Okay since its chinese new year...**

**Students: (No homework!)**

**Second teacher: You will be having test at the start of next week.**

**Student: (ANOTHER TEST! ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL US? NOT TO MENTION THIS IS CHEMISTRY!)**

**Next week, after marking the math test.**

**Teacher: I am seriously disappointed with you all, you are the express class so I expect you all to get A but some of u even failed. You all even have four holidays to study. You all are getting a retest next week.**

**Students: (What the! Nobody can possible cut time out of chinese new year to study! Sigh...)**

**flashback end**

**basically its like that**

**Miu: Nobody would bothered to read that would it?**

**A/N: Well, just expressing my frustration that all. Ah one more notice I know that a lot of you-**

**Miu: There isn't a lot of people reading**

**A/N: ...Some of you may notice that this chapter is quite confusing. I apologize for not writing anything to let you all foreseen something like this. But if I don't include this idea the future chapters will be much more confusing even to myself. If you find this similar to something with 'Refrain* then you are probably correct. I get some inspiration after finish it.**

**One more notice, this is probably the last chapter I would update as in these two months since exams are coming. I will try my best to make time but the possibility is...**

**Miu: Well, nobody is waiting for it anyway**

**A/N: Is it me or are you sharp mouth today.**

**Miu: Well I am just a little frustrated from been given a tragic memory...**

**A/N; Urm okay...anyway I need some personal members for Ryuu. Ken and Human Association should be fine already.**

**So please read and review! And guess who is the one called Rei and Igarashi! They appeared in the series before!  
><strong>


	22. Chapter Valentine Day!

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning: I am still studying so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened (please the previous chapter for further details), the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter Valentine (Happen before the Black Hand Arc)**

**Valentine day in SSS2!**

"Valentine day? What is that?"

I asked Miu when she mentioned something about Valentine day. For some reasons, Miu and the other girls of the SSS2 dragged me out of my room and kept on repeating the unfamiliar word 'Valentine'. Miu, Reina-chan , Shiina-san and Miyuki-chan gave me a frowned look as if I have asked something stupid...

Okay, from the looks of it I think I asked something stupid...

"Tachi-chan you seriously don't know what is Valentine day?"

Miu and the others closed in on me and asked threateningly. Out of options and don't know how to respond in these kind of situation, I could only shook my head.

"So you don't know... then you have a lot to learn today! Come one there is no time to waste let's go!"

"Ah wait Miu- Ah!"

Before I could kept up, Miu had suddenly dragged me by the hand towards the Cafeteria with the others by the side. I wondered where were we going, I have a bad feeling about this...

… … …

… …

…

Before long, we arrived at the Cafeteria and entered the kitchen. Oddly enough, all the staff members of the kitchen weren't present. I wondered what happened to them.

"Well who cares, as long as they are gone we can use all the ingredient all we want."

You sure we shouldn't care?

I still had that doubt in my mind however I already knew that it was impossible to oppose Miu. Even though there was that doubt, I was actually quite interested in what we would be doing in the kitchen. Truth to be told, I never entered a kitchen before.

"So what are we going to do here?"

"Ah before we got into that, let me explain about Valentine day. Valentine day is the day when girls make chocolate and give it to the guy who they like. If the boys give you back a chocolate on White day, that means he has accepted your feelings."

Miu was explaining with a big smile in her face. It wasn't every day I got to see Miu with her normal happy smile that a normal girl would have. Reina-chan and Shiina-san were oddly excited about it too. Even a carefree atmosphere could be sense from Miyuki-chan who was normally a bit cold (but tsun-tsun). After I thought about it, I asked.

"So basically today is the day when girls confess their love to the boys they like?"

"Yup, you caught on quick Tachi-chan!"

"So that means you all are going to confess to the boys in SSS2 today?"

"!"

Suddenly the once cheerful atmosphere was put to a halt. The cheerful smiles on Miu, Reina-chan and Shiina-san's face froze on the spot. The carefree aura from Miyuki-chan suddenly turned into a snow blizzard. Did I say something wrong? Since today was the day we would be making and giving chocolate to the boy that we like, doesn't that meant that they were going to do that too?

"Urm...Miu? Did I say anything wrong?"

"...Ah ha ha! Just because it was Valentine day doesn't mean that we have to give it to the boys!"

"...It doesn't?"

Wait a minute, that completely went against the explanation of Valentine day just now. Even so Miu, with her 'obviously fake' smile, continued on with the new explanation.

"Of course! There are different kind of ways to celebrate Valentine day! Such as today I am going to make chocolate just for myself, not to anyone like Akito understand?"

She was _so_ definitely going to give it to Akito. Even someone like me could see through a tsundere lie like that. Well, I wondered who the others were going to give to, its not like everyone here was a tsun-

"Of-Of course, like Miu said there are different kind of ways to celebrate Valentine day! Like Miu I am just going to make it for myself, not to anyone like that stupid Taejin or something..."

"Me-me too!"

"..." (Miyuki nodding her head.)

That's plain obvious! Even the same line was used! I couldn't believe that everyone here was actually have a tsundere side...

"So what about you Tachi-chan, you are also going to make it for yourself right?"

"No, I think I am going to follow the original way and make one for Sekai."

"Eh!"

As if surprised by my declaration, no I think they were really surprised by my declaration. Miu then continued to ask me.

"Why are you going to give one to Sekai?"

"Because I like him."

"Don't tell me you really!"

"He is my closest friend after all."

"... ..."

For some reason the atmosphere became very quiet, I wondered what did I say wrong? Sekai was my closest friend so it wasn't strange to give him chocolate right? However Miu just patted on my shoulder and said,

"Sigh...it looks like you still have a long way before understand the emotion 'love' ."

"?"

I could only put on a blank face as Miu said that. I wondered what did Miu meant. After a while, we started to make chocolates. I wondered what kind of chocolate would Sekai like, would he preferred sweet ones or bitter ones. These thought kept on revolving in my mind as I started to make the chocolate for him.

* * *

><p>"Sigh, I wondered where is Tachibana, it isn't like her to be so late..."<p>

I thought as I leaned towards the railing. Oddly enough I couldn't seem to be able to find any of the SSS2 members today. Even Tachibana who was normally with me was missing, I wondered where did she gone to...

_No, I am not lonely, I just found it odd that nobody is around that's all...that's all_

I took a slip of the Key Coffee that I had bought and looked at the other one that was meant for her on top of the railing.

"...Seriously where did you gone to, disappearing since the morning without leaving a note behind, don't you know that I will get worried?"

"... ..."

I spoke to the can, and the can replied nothing. Well that was expected, even though it looked silly I just need something to distract myself from.

"Nobody from the SSS2 is around, if you hang around with me so much I would miss your company..."

"... ..."

Well, it was just a lie... well maybe a partial lie... just partial...

"...Sigh, when are you going to come, I hope that you are here so that we could continue on with our useless chatter... Useless but fun conversation..."

"...Do you really miss me so much?"

The can talked!

No wait!

I turned away from the can and around only to see Tachibana, the girl that has occupied my mind just now appeared before me. Wind blew towards us as it brought up Tachibana's silver-white hair, making me imagining that I had saw an angel just now. I felt my face started to gain heat as I looked away and started to ask,

"...Just how long have you been there?"

"...Since you looked at the can and said something about disappearing without leaving a note behind..."

That was everything!

I could felt myself blushing more when I realized the embarrassing thing I said was heard. I never noticed that Tachibana was just behind my back. Anyway, I should steer away the conversation to other topic or else my red face would be exposed...

"An-Anyway, what took you so long? Where did you went off to in the morning?"

"Ah about that..."

Suddenly, I could saw that Tachibana's face was almost as red as her crimson eyes. I blushed at the sight of her red face, I hated to say to myself but I must admit that Tachibana looked very cute when she blushed. Then she started to took something out of her back...

* * *

><p>I bet that my face was now as red as my eyes.<p>

For some reason, when I was about to give Sekai the chocolate that I made myself, I couldn't help but started to blush furiously. I wondered what was this feeling...I never had this feeling when I said to the girls that I was going to give it to Sekai. For some reasons I felt so embarrassing...

Deciding that I should end this quickly, I quickly took out the chocolate from my back and handed it towards Sekai, hiding my red face by starring at the ground. I could felt the Sekai was startled by my sudden reactions. Silence continued for a few seconds before Sekai started to break the silence.

"Urm this is.."

"Its chocolate for Valentine day!"

I said quickly while continued to hide my face by starring at the ground. I felt too embarrassed to show him my face... Under heavy persuasion from Miu and the others, I had decided to make the chocolate heart-shaped with White wrappings and a red ribbon. The wrapping of the chocolate remained me about myself with my own white hair and red eyes. I felt that my heart beat quicker as I felt the chocolate leave me hand.

"...Thank you..."

"...You are welcome..."

Silence continued as the chocolate leave my hand. What should I do! Sekai had already tried to start the conversation just now, it was now my turn...

"Urm! Please taste me!"

"..What did you..."

"Ah I meant..."

That was embarrassing! Because I was imagining the chocolate as myself due to the wrapping, I had said the wrong thing! I could felt that my face burned deep red as I looked at Sekai in the eyes. I quickly corrected myself and said again.

"I meant erm...Please taste the chocolate! I want to know do you like it or not!"

"...Okay..."

I finally blurted out what was in my heart and managed to slow it down a little, I watched with expectation as Sekai started to unwrap the wrapping carefully without tearing it and took out the heart shaped chocolate.

And bit it.

I watched Sekai as he started to bit onto a small piece of the chocolate. My heart started to beat faster again as I waited for Sekai's reaction.

After a while, his mouth stopped moving. My heart beat faster than I had ever felt before, what was this feeling, it made me uncomfortable for for some reason I like it...then Sekai started to open his mouth and said,

"...Thank you Tachibana, it taste delicious."

"Thank you Sekai!"

Unconsciously, I suddenly threw myself to Sekai and hugged him. Mixed emotions when waiting for his comment busted out as they went while in my mind. However, after a few seconds, my mind started to become clear as I realized what I had done.

"Ah sorry Sekai!"

I shouted with a red face as I started to back away from him. For some reason I missed the warm feeling when I hugged Sekai. When I looked at Sekai, I noticed that his face was also as red as mine.

"...Sor-Sorry about that..."

"...Do-Don't worry about it..."

I looked Sekai eye to eye as he did the same, as the time passed, our face grew redder until it was even redder than my crimson eyes. My heart continued to beat faster until finally...

I ran away.

…...

"Urm Sekai I am tired after making the chocolate so I am going to rest! Good night!"

"Ah wait!"

Before I could stop her, Tachibana suddenly turned around and started to run at the opposite direction. Well this couldn't be helped, to tell the truth I was also too embarrassed to know how to continue our usual conversation. I never expected that she would suddenly hugged me. And I never expected that I would actually miss the warm feeling when she left me. This must be the first time my heart had ever beaten that fast, I looked down on the chocolate that she had gave me and took another bite to it.

This chocolate was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted since coming to the afterlife world. Even though I couldn't treasure the chocolate, I will treasure the beautiful wrapping that reminded me of her.

* * *

><p>… … …<p>

… …

…

* * *

><p>"Sigh, in the end I really make the chocolate for myself..."<p>

I said to myself as I looked at the heart shaped chocolate with yellow and black stripe wrapping. I was too embarrassed to give Akito the chocolate and end up hiding in the SSS2 headquarter, facing towards the opened window. I sighed as I looked at the chocolate again.

"Maybe I should just eat it right now... I have no one to share with anyway..."

"What are you doing?"

"Eh!"

I jumped as I heard someone talking behind her. Turning around, I found that the person that I first and last wanted to see.

"Yo Miu, what are you doing here?"

"..Erm...It's none of your business, Akito!"

I shouted as I faced the other way with my arm crossed. For some reason when I crossed my arm, Akito started to get closer and asked,

"Is that a chocolate?"

"!"

Just on my right hand on cross hand position, the significant yellow and blue striped chocolate could be seen. Ah what should I do, I never thought that I would be found by Akito here! Not to mention that he would found out about the chocolate...what should I do...

"Did you make that chocolate?"

"Do-Don't be misunderstand, I only make this chocolate because everyone else was making them as I joined in. I was just thinking about eating this chocolate myself..."

"Isn't eating your own chocolate one of the most pitiful thing that could happen in Valentine day? Are you sure you are going to do that?"

...He got me...

Ah what should I do! I shouldn't have make this chocolate in the first place! Ah now Akito was going to laugh at me-

"So can I have it?"

"...Huh?"

Did I hear that wrong?

I looked towards Akito, only to notice that there was a faint shade of pink on his face. He looked me in the eye and asked again.

"Well since you looked so pitiful eating your own chocolate on Valentine day I decided to help you a bit. Don't be misunderstand! Just give me the chocolate!"

He then looked away from me and put his hand out. I looked at his hand, felt myself blushing a little as I looked away and put the chocolate in his hand.

"Yes that's right, I only give you the chocolate because it's too pitiful to eat it myself! Here you can have it."

I felt the chocolate leave my hand as I looked at Akito at the corner of my eye. Akito stared at the chocolate for a while before proceeding to carefully unwrap the wrapping and took out the chocolate and then...

He bit it.

… …

… …

I never felt so nervous in my life, I watched Akito in the corner of my eye as he took another bite at it. I felt my heart beat faster as I asked,

"So...didn't it taste good?"

"...Average..."

I was pissed by that comment...

Just as I was about to scold him for not appreciating a girl's effort, but he cut me off but continued his sentence.

"Average...but I could feel the love you put into the chocolate when making it..."

Akito's face blushed furious when he said that and mine responded the same when I heard it. Looking at the other way, I couldn't help but smiled happily for the day and said.

"Thanks Akito..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! I never thought I would take all my study time just to finish a Valentine chapter. Even though my study time was wasted, I felt no regret when I write this chapter.**

**Miu: Ha—ha~**

**A/N: Urm Miu? You are suppose to continue the announcement...**

**Miu: Ha—ha~**

**A/N: Okay...Since Miu was too happy with the response given by Akito I will continue this by my own. I would love it if readers would tell me that whose Valentine story is better, Tachibana X Sekai or Akito X Miu. Even though Tachibana X Sekai is longer and more detailed, I felt that Akito X Miu isn't bad either**

**One more thing, sorry to disappoint those that were expecting the newest chapter. Like a said, just a Valentine chapter (more than 2,000 words, that was out of my expectation) took all my study time. After two weeks! When my first exam is over, I promise you all that I will get this story updated, I swear that I would finish this story even if I have to write it during midnight.**

**Since this is the first time I write a Valentine story, please Read and Review to give me your comments.**


	23. Chapter 19

Author note: this is not really a chapter, I know much to anyone's disappointment that came to see this chapter. However, a lot of interesting things are revealed in the OC's report in chapter 4. So please take a look and give me some feedback about the characters, I would really appreciate if there is some reviews to comment about the Student Council and Human Association. I was really tired from the preparation for war (studying) and fighting the war in the front lines (Exam). I need to take a rest since the war (Exam) is over, I should be able to update the real chapter within next week.

THX FOR READING THIS!

**Okay, I finally finished one chapter! (Above is the notice last time)**

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning: I am still studying so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened (please the previous chapter for further details), the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 19**

**Friend but Foe**

_What the hell happened!_

Miu thought as she looked out to the school and the stage from her usual command post. Even though she was inside the cafeteria, she could still see the Afterlife school outside that was burning with fire raging all over the place. The stage, where the Gears of Music was performing on, was also on fire, with its members vacant from the stage.

_This- The school is not supposed to blow up!_

_Why, what happened in this same world?_

_Bang! Bang!_

Miu snapped out of her thought when she heard some gunfire. She immediately took out her black Beretta 92 from her holster and aimed at the source, only to felt a slight relief when she realized that the gunfire was too far away-

_Bang! Bang!_

"Below?"

After confirming the source of the gunfire, she quickly ran towards the railing and looked down on the Cafeteria . Under the stage in the Cafeteria where fans of the Gear of Music had gathered, a few people in black uniform, Black Hand, could be seen shooting around the place. However in the middle of the crowd, there were a few people in NPC uniform shooting back at the Black Hand.

"NPCs? No they are..."

_The Human Association..._

Miu thought as she recalled about the third party in this Afterlife school hiding among the NPCs. They were called the 'Human Association'. Rather than a proper group, the name was actually just a way to call them, those that chosen neither the SSS2 and Black Hand and decided to hide among the NPCs. They hid themselves among the NPCs and you could never identify them as a real human or someone whose soul was eaten by the Shadows and became a NPC.

_Why are they here, they are not supposed to appear in this world in the first place but why?_

_...Could it be...that this world was different from the others?_

"Miu!"

Miu was snapped out of her thought again when her companion, Reina-chan, quickly came to her side with her Dragunov SVD sniper rifle. Reina-chan had a worrying look on her face as Miu tried to focus on the current situation.

"This place is dangerous! Reina-chan, go hide somewhere and support the others outside. I think they have encountered some Black Hands too. If it comes to the worse, just abandon your rifle and ran straight to our HQ, got it?"

"Ah-Hai!" ('Yes!' in Japanese)

With her tiny figure holding the gun that was almost her height, she quickly ran out of the command post and headed to find a place to cover the others. Miu smiled one last time at the little kid before raising her Black Beretta 92 and said,

"Aren't you going to come out and face me square and fair, Sayoko."

"As usual, you are sharp in these things."

Miu turned around as someone in Black Hand uniform appeared from the pillar. The Black Hand member that appeared was a girl, she has long light brown hair with a black hair pin and a pair of orange eyes. On both of her hands were M9 pistols, her stance with the guns showed that she was well trained in them.

"Long time no see Sayoko, did you managed to into Ryuu-san's bed, or did you actually forced him into yours?"

"Wha-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

The one that once showed her great stance with her guns could not be seen as she lost her stance and her face was burning with the surrounding when she heard Miu talking. Miu laughed as she teased Sayoko, even though she has become one of the Black Hand, she was just joining them because of Ryuu-san. Miu's laughter slowly died off as she raised her gun at Sayoko and asked,

"So let me guess, since we were friends, Ryuu-san wants you to kill and capture me?"

The red burning face of Sayoko quickly disappeared as she resumed her battle stance and aimed both of her guns and Miu with her arms crossed.

"No, Ryuu doesn't know that we were friends. However he still ordered me to capture you dead or alive.

So Miu,

Since we are friends, you will help me in this right?"

"What a coincidence, I also need your help in keeping me away for getting killed or from the Black Hands. Since we are friends, you will also help me in this right?"

Both of the two girls smirked with a huge grin in the sea of fire. Both knew what each others word meant.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

With a last smirk to each other, their guns went blazing.

* * *

><p>"Miyuki!"<p>

Tachibana shouted when she saw that Miyuki, despite the dangers in front of them turned back and sprung headed towards in the stage. In her mind, nothing but the safety of Daigo existed. Those Black Hands that tried to stop her was met with a knife to their forehead, not even managing to slow her down a bit. Before long, Miyuki was out of her friends sight, heading towards the Cafeteria.

"I would prefer you all to drop your questions quietly, however I don't really mind playing rough too, make your choice."

In front of the members of the SSS2, in front of them stood Tsuda Yuuki with his AK-47 Assault rifle on his left hand and a Odachi, which blade and handle were in silver color and was longer and bigger than a normal sword. Odachi was commonly honored with the title _Longest Sword _around the world. Due to its weight it was normally carried with two hands and was only properly usable in cavalry. However, the skill of Kuroaki Yumi, first and direct apprentice of the Guild Leader Kamio-san, was not to be laugh at. With the help of imagination and miracles made by this world, her finest piece was this Odachi, and called it the _Kusanagi_. With someone as muscular as Tsuda Yuuki, skill of Kuroaki Yumi and the miracles of this world, an one-handed Odachi was made.

However, Shiina-san was unfazed with the Odachi, neither was Taejin. Shiina-san sheathed her katana, but her right hand was still firmly holding onto to the handle. After steadying her grip, without looking back she said,

"100 men."

"...What?" Tachibana asked first when they heard Shiina-san. However, Shiina-san continued looking at the Black Hand and just replied,

"Assume your strength of force here is 100 men."

"Make that 200 men."

Taejin said as he stood out with Shiina-san, his trusted companion Pyeongon with him.

"...But?"

"Both of us will take over from here, just go!"

"But-"

"Got it!"

"Eh?"

Just as Tachibana was about to object, Sekai quickly responded and ran towards the Cafeteria that was on fire with Tachibana's hand in his palm. Noticing that some of the members were running away, Tsuda Yuuki quickly shouted,

"Everyone, fire!"

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

… …

…

"_Exorcist skill: KamiKaze Slash!"_

_Voung-!_

Milliseconds before the rains of bullets could reached them, Shiina-san muttered something before she sliced the air with her katana in a speed that could not be described. The word "鏡" ( called 'Kagami' in japanese, meants mirror), could be seen shining bright on the blade as a sudden huge blow of wind was summoned and sliced the bullets, some that were further was blown off course. Some of the Black Hands members that were in front was sliced in half by the wind, Tsuda would also be caught in the cut if he didn't jump back in time.

All the Black Hand members, Phantoms or normals alike, could only stand still and tried to process what had happened just now. Almost a quarter of their forces were sliced in half in matter of seconds. Taejin held onto Shiina-san, whose head was now filled with sweats, when she started to cough blood from her mouth. However that only last a few seconds, not enough to make the Black Hands to think that she was out of the match.

"...What the hell was that!"

One of the Black Hand members shouted as he aimed his assault rifle at her, but was too afraid to fire due to the confusion in his mind. After wiping off some blood stains that were by her mouth with her hand, Shiina-san smirked and replied.

"This is the Afterlife world, anything is possible here. Of course that include breaking and sacrificing all your muscles in one single slash. Our recovery rate in this world was higher than normal, if we can be revived in matters of minutes, it wouldn't even take a few seconds to recover your muscles."

"...You gotta be joking with me..."

"Of course this take times to practice until you could use up all of your muscles at once and was quite painful to the point of coughing out blood but...

...Desperate time calls for desperate skills. I wondered, the two of us here with the strength of 200 men versus you entire party of Black Hand, who are the one being outnumbered."

"...Chee!"

Tsuda Yuuki cursed as he looked at the two SSS2 members. Things had been going downhill for him all the time, first his sister was raped and he was killed in front of them, then Setsumi-chan had deflected and now this?

"**..."**

Without a battle cry, he rushed forward with his _Kusanagi_ filled with his masked hatred, wondering when would his cycle of misfortune would end.

* * *

><p>"Tsuda-san..."<p>

I muttered his name as I saw him fighting against the two SSS2 member from the top of the Cafeteria. Things were getting chaotic from here, I don't like the feeling of killing Black Hand members that were once my friends. In fact, I would really want to avoid this fight and ran away but...

_Family comes first..._

I thought as I remembered all the faces of the Student Council members. For the past few years they were like- no, I should say that they were my family. Rei, Igarashi and Kanade were fighting just below me, as a family member, I must protect them!

With those finally thoughts, my gun went blazing and my Frozen Edelweiss started to be stained with blood for the night, not noticing the gunfire between two girls nearby and the coming of someone she missed, someone she would want to met but hope to never met again.

* * *

><p>"Would Shiina-san and Taejin-kun be alright?"<p>

"Don't worry, if its those two they will get out of the mess themselves somehow. Right now we need to focus on getting to Miu!"

I replied to Tachibana as we sprung headed towards the Cafeteria. Like Tachibana, I felt bad leaving Shiina-san and Taejin-kun behind but something told me that our presence there was more of a nuisance than a help. And the more important task now was that we need to reach Miu and see if she was alright, before we could do anything else.

I looked at the pile of dead bodies ahead. I have already lost count of how many dead Black Hand members we have passed. We met little or actually no resistance at all when we were heading towards the cafeteria. Miyuki-chan must have killed them along the way. But I must say, the way she killed them was swift and horrifying, but I had no pity in them because there wasn't any time and necessary to do that.

"Come on! We are reaching!"

Akito shouted as he started to run faster and faster than us. Both Akito and Raito were ahead of us, they must be very worried about Miu and Reina-chan. The realization of how worried Akito and Raito have become let me reflect on how lucky I was to have Tachibana safely beside -

"Hold Tachibana!"

"Uwaah!"

In the nick of time, I managed to pull Tachibana back before a familiarly large shuriken passed in front of where we were going to run into. I don't even want to imagine the consequences if I failed to stop Tachibana in time. Both of us traced the shuriken as it flied back into the darkness. Before long, two figures in black could be seen emerging from the darkness. The one following has long dark black hair tied up in a pony tail with violet eyes and was in a traditional black Hakama uniform with a the Phantom Black Jacket on it. The one in front was wearing the Phantom black jacket with the hood covering his face, he has a three edged shuriken on his left hand and his right hand had just caught back the shuriken that almost got us. He lifted his head, underneath the hood his yellow-gold eyes could be seen.

"...Go Tachibana."

"Eh?"

"Go, I need to settle this one with him myself."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I will be fine."

"...It's a promise!"

Tachibana shouted before she finally set her determination and chased after Akito and Raito that presumably didn't notice that we didn't caught up. The one leading with the hood said something before the one wearing the black Hakama behind started to chase after Tachibana. I wanted to help Tachibana but...

"Long time no see Ken, since when was the last time that we have the chance to have a proper conversation like this?"

I said as I took out my companion Beretta 72 and aimed at him. Ken readied his shuriken and said,

"Who knows, maybe we should catch up a little to see how much each other have changed."

With that, my gun's trigger was pulled and his shurikens was off from his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I AM BACK AND ALIVE!**

**Miu: Ah, good to see you after a long time. I think most readers think you are dead already. Though there had been lesser reviews.**

**A/N: Of course it took me a long time to write a new chapter, my first triple science test were horrible...Well for the studying part that is. I felt that my brain was about to overload...**

**Miu: So much that you mistaken preparing for exams as preparing for war?**

**A/N: Preparing for exam IS like preparing for war.**

**Miu: Let's get back to topic, no one want to know about your study life. So, since when did Tsuda Yuuki has a Odachi? Not to mention its called _Kusanagi_.**

**A/N: Well, as I was studying through the test, well, image of this story's future kept on popping into my mind and one of it was Tsuda Yuuki with a long sword. I thought that it was amazing and cool so I added it to his weaponry slot.**

**Miu: What about Shiina-san's Exorcist skill? You can't go around breaking the rule of afterlife like that.**

**A/N: No I didn't break the rule, it's just a crack on the forth wall only. The idea of the 'KamiKaze Slash' (dubbed as Divine Wind Slash, but KamiKaze have the meaning of self-sacrifice, which Shiina-san had to endure A LOT of pain by breaking her own muscles, which resulted her to cough out blood. Try imagining break all your muscles at once, ouch.) The idea is basically using all her muscles to cut the air, since Otonashi could revived himself after being cut by Noda's halberd for 100 combo (LOL) in just 10 minutes, muscles should took seconds.**

**Miu:Ok...that was sort of acceptable...but are you sure that the readers would not be confuse by the sudden use of third person point of view?**

**A/N: Ah that's right, readers please comment on the third person point of view. This is very IMPORTANT, as I need to decided which type of approach on the story should I use as things are starting to get very..._descriptive. _**

**And finally, I thank Gixagne, AhiruDukie, thedarkaxe and Corian for the reveiws! Since the story is starting to heat up I hope that there will be more reviews to show how good has the story become, (I need to question myself why did the sub-main event started after the word of 70,000) Even if you just say two alphabet like 'Hi', please review so that I know someone is reading.**

**And again, please read and review! **


	24. Chapter 20

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning: I am still studying so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened (please the previous chapter for further details), the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 20**

**Losing your precious**

_Daigo!_

I thought as I swiftly cut the throat of another Black Hand that stepped in my way, or maybe was he a NPC or an Human Association member? However those details were not important to me. The most important thing right now is-

_Daigo! Where the hell are you!_

The thought screamed in my mind as I cut my way to the stage through the crowd area. I wished to scream for him but the times of only speaking with Daigo unconsciously held my voice down my throat. The soaked uniform that I was wearing slowed me down a little. When I looked at myself, the original blue sailor uniform has been tainted into a sea of crimson color. It was like I had bathed in a lake of blood.

I should have known- No I have known that those bastards would have attacked us tonight, but I ignored the fact. If I had stayed with Daigo, none of this would have happened.

_Chee!_

I cursed in my mind as I dodged a rain of bullets. It seemed that I have caught the attention of some Black Hands from the top of the stage. Chee! It would be a problem for me to get there if they have the high gro-

_...The stage?_

My eyes opened in realization when the fact that the Black Hands were on the stage, where Daigo and the others should be. Wait a minute, Daigo and the others should be up there. Nothing could have happened to Daigo right?

_Yeah right..._

"Where is that-Uwah!"

"What! You this monste-"

The two Black Hands shouted their last words before blood spilled out of their neck, splattering on my soaked red uniform. As I thought, the stage was almost vacant already with the exception of some Black Hands. I should have known when the stage exploded, Daigo and the others should have died straight away already.

"You...You this monster!"

One of the Black Hands shouted as he raised his assault rifle at me. Before he could even fire a single shot, I was already behind his back, with my knife planted in his neck. It seemed that my knife blocked his throat that he could not even make a sound when he fell to the ground. I dodged when I felt another rain of bullets showered at my direction before I could take out my knife from that boy's neck.

_What a waste of knife, at least I still have plenty of them left._

I thought as I took out another pair of new knives from my uniform. However it seemed that the pair of new knives were also stained in blood, most probably due to the soaked uniform that I used to hide my knives. Well it does not matter much to me anyway.

I must really looked like a monster right now with the bloody soaked uniform. The groups of Black Hands that outnumbered me started to step back, carefully building up distance between I and them. The fear in their eyes were as if they were looking at a monster-

_No, to them, this girl that have dark red hair on bloody soaked crimson uniform was nothing but a monster in disguise._

_Then, I should answer their expectation, shouldn't I?_

"Fir-Fire! Kill that monste-"

The Black Hand that was originally shouted was interrupted when his forehead was met with one of my throwing knives. The panicked Black Hands could only just raised their guns and pulled the trigger, some of them was even so panicked that it was not even aiming at me. In the matter of seconds, I have dodged the rain of bullets and was among them already. I tasted a strange taste when the blood of my first victim splattered on my lips. Upon tasting the blood, a strange feeling aroused in me as I killed another Black Hand that was beside me. I could not help but smirked when another victim fell to the floor.

I will make them pay for killing Daigo

I thought as my bloodthirsty blades started its frenzy-killing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Taejin special: Pummel Earth!"<em>

"Damn!"

_Blam!_

I cursed as I dodged the Pyeongon that was swinging towards me from above. The Pyeongon missed me and hit the floor, making a huge crack on the floor. This guy wasn't joking, anyone that got hit by that weapon would have no guaranty of surviving. I quickly dashed towards him and made a slash towards his wrist, only to be blocked by his Pyeongon. Was there any way to kill this guy?

"Tsuda-sa-Argahaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Ogumo!"

I shouted as I heard the last cries of my last companion before he fell to the floor, with the samurai in blue miko uniform behind him. How could this have happened! I have leaded these man to capture the target 'Angel', but now it has became a one-sided massacre. Just who were these two, they were different from the other SSS-no they were different from anyone that I had met before.

"Isn't it about time for you to turn tail and run now? We have managed to kill every last one of your companions. The only one left is you who have the ability to dodge my attack so far but...

You are also at your limits already right?"

"...Damn..."

The half-Korean guy whose name I remembered was Taejin held the Pyeongon said as he smirked at me. However just like he said, I was now physically tired and was out of options to deal with him. Now that it has become a 2 vs 1, the odd were against me.

Or not.

I steadied my breath as closely examined them. I have been fighting with him all the time while the girl was fighting the others. As compared to Taejin, the girl has used way more of her skills than him. The girl walked towards the boy, only to fell to her right knees as she coughed out more blood that contributed to stain her miko uniform.

"Shirayuki! Are you alright?"

"...I am fine, I just need to rest for a while. Just finish this guy up already, we still need to find Miu and the others..."

The girl called Shirayuki said before she stood up from her kneeling positions and tried to stable her breath. It seemed that the more time that you used that muscle breaking skill, the faster your spirit will start to break. Even if our body could be recovered, if wasn't an easy thing to recover your spirits from the pain.

So now, it was a one on one match now...

"Hu-Argha!"

"Hm!"

I cried my battle cry as I swung my Odachi, only to be blocked by his Pyeongon again. Using that skill or not, it was not a lie that he was a worthy opponent even without his skills. I continued to made more swings towards him, but all of them were blocked in the end. Just as I was about to made a slash from above, he suddenly said,

"Have fun slashing? I guess its my turn."

_Crack!_

"Uwahh!"

I cried when I felt the end of the Pyeongon hit my stomach, breaking some of my bones as I tried to made some distance between me and him. I must have gotten careless when I continued to assault him. I used the my sword to support myself as I glared at the boy again. I had used every skills that I had learnt to defeat him already, was there really no other options to defea-

_No, there was still an option I haven't tried yet._

I thought as I stood firmly on my feet and held onto my Kusanagi with both of my hands. So far every single attack that I had learnt in the Afterlife world have proven useless against these two SSS2 member. However,...

"...Ho?"

Taejin looked at my stance and smirked, I have no time to try to guess his intention. I have to focus-

"**I KU ZO!" (HERE I COME!)**

I cried as I focus all my power to my leg, focusing on my muscle to the point of breaking it. Yes, breaking it.

_-breaking and sacrificing all your muscles in one single slash. Our recovery rate in this world was higher than normal, if we can be revived in matters of minutes, it wouldn't even take a few seconds to recover your muscles-_

If what that samurai-miko said was true, then that skill could also be applied to our legs too. I dashed towards him towards a speed that I never thought that I would have and tried to withstand the sudden G-Force acting on me.

_This is it, I will end everything in this one last hi-_

"!"

My thought was put to a hold when suddenly, I felt that I had been pierced by hundreds of spears to my body. The pain I felt have no words to describe it, it was as if my entire body have been torn in half. The pain was so extreme that I have lost all my senses, my entire body suddenly stopped half-way with my Odachi that was about to be swung down held in the same position.

_What-_

"It's a good attempt worth praising but-"

_Blam!_

"U! Argh-"

I cried in physical pain as Taejin suddenly appeared behind my and slammed his Pyeongon towards my back. My halted body moved as I crashed to the ground. I coughed out some blood as I kneed down on my knee while trying to stabilize my body with my Kusanagi planted to the ground.

_Was there...Really no way to beat this guy...?_

"Give it up already, I will praise you for trying to imitate that skill but who knows, maybe one day in the future you will be able to do that.

But for now, go-"

_Is this...the end of me..._

I thought as I looked at the burning cafeteria. Judging from the time I have been fighting with this bastard, the other assault groups should have completed their mission. I should give up and rest for n-

_Tsuda-san..._

"!"

Even though it was very far away, but I was sure that I heard _her_ voice. Looking up closely at the burning cafeteria, near the railing at the top floor, I saw a faint figure of someone who has long copper hair. She was hearing a NPC uniform with a white jacket covering her face with the hood. I felt that our eyes have met before she disappeared into the cafeteria and out of my sight.

_There is no doubt, she is-_

"-odbye!"

… …

… (change of POV, to third POV)

_He's not here!_

Taejin thought as he looked down at the cracked ground that where his target was. For a moment ago Tsuda-san was here, and now he wasn't. Taejin quickly looked around, trying to find his enemy that has disappeared suddenly.

_Tink-!_

"Over there!"

Taejin shouted as he quickly swung his Pyeongon towards his back where he heard the sound from. However, there was no one there, only a round object was lying on the floo-

"Shi-"

_Shiiii!_

Thinking it was a bomb, Taejin quickly dodged to the side, only to be shocked when white smoke started to come out from the grenade.

_A smoke grenade! Is he trying to kill me within the smokes? But-_

Taejin started to ready his stance with his Pyeongon as he inspected his surroundings. He was now surrounded by a mist of white smoke, it was almost impossible to see anything. However, Taejin have been in this world for a long time already, being trapped in a mist in a middle of a battle was normal for him. He has been trained for this a lot time ago.

"!"

_TINK!_

The sound of metals connecting could be heard as Taejin quickly blocked an incoming slash directly from the front. It was Tsuda Yuuki, the two warriors met face to face as their weapons were trying to overwhelm each others power.

_This overwhelm power! Did he succeed in using the that I used months to master!_

"**How can I-"**

"**-DIE HERE!"**

"What!"

_BLAM!_

Tsuda-san shouted as even more forces was applied to his Kusanagi. Taejin was completely overwhelmed as he quickly pulled back and made some distance between him and Tsuda-san. The original spot where Taejin was have been cut in half, completely cracked in a way more chaotic than what Taejin could have done.

_Impressive, even so!_

"You can only use the muscle-breaking skill one time for a while! So its my wi-"

_Shing!_

Taejin's battle cry was cut in half when suddenly, the old feeling of something being separate from him returned to him. He looked at the source, which was his right ar-.

There was nothing there.

"...Wha-"

Taejin quickly jumped back from Tsuda-san as he looked at the situation. Over there Tsuda-san was holding onto his Odachi, on the blade there was some blood on it unlike before, and under his leg...

"-My arm!"

Taejin cried as the realization fell upon him. His right has been cut off. That was something that had never happened to him a long time ago. He looked at Tsuda-san in disbelief.

_Impossible! Did he just used the skill passively! His body shouldn't be able to hold it!_

"**SHII-NE!" (DIE!)**

Much to Taejin's disbelief, Tsuda-san dashed towards him, in the speed of those that was impossible unless you tried to kill yourself. This time, he has no weapon to block from this incoming attack. He could only stand still when Tsuda-san suddenly appeared in front of him with his Odachi raised high.

"Taejin!"

_TINK!_

The sound of metal connecting could be heard again, except this time it was between an Odachi and a katana. In front of Taejin was Shiina-san with her katana trying to block off Tsuda-san's overwhelming power. Like Taejin, Tsuda-san was also surprised by her sudden appearance. Shiina-san quickly made use of this chance and pulled back with Taejin.

"We are pulling back Taejin!"

"Wait but the others-"

Taejin's words were interrupted when Shiina-san dropped another smoke grenade, making the original mist denser than before, She quickly held onto Taejin and quickly made her escape from the area. By the time the mist has finally fainted, no one except Tsuda-san with his Kusanagi could be seen.

Tsuda-san looked around the area, except for the bodies of his fellow Black Hand and the Pyeongon belonged to Taejin, nothing else could be seen. He then relaxed, and fell to his knees.

"Uwah-*Cough*-*Cough*"

His Odachi fell down his side as he tried to cover his mouth with the sudden rush of blood towards his throat. He kept on coughi-no, he was vomiting blood on the ground. By the time, he finished vomiting, his Black Hand's jacket was now soaked in his own blood and a huge pool of his own blood was surrounding him. It wasn't until fifteen minutes have passed before he could stand on his feet.

"I have no time for this...I have to go ….to the Cafeteria..."

With the image of a girl with long chopper hair in his mind, he slowly picked up his Kusanagi and headed for the Cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHEW! I never thought that I would be able to finish this chapter before I have to left for tuition, but it looks like I made it.**

**Miu: Even so, this is quite a long chapter isn't it?**

**A/N: Agreed, I never thought that Tsuda-san's battle would have taken so many words, or to be exact, 1853 words! Enough to be a chapter of its own!**

**Miu: Well, too bad it was a important part to advance the story faster, or else I bet that you would have used it as another chapter.**

**A/N: Well that's a pity, but I really liked this scene very much. It have been in my brain for the whole week.**

**Miu:Well, enough chatter. You have something to say right?**

**A/N: Ah that's right! To Gixagne, I am starting to agree with you that the story was starting to resemble a certain anime when I watched a certain episode. However I must say that this plot was entirely created by myself, and its too late to change the wheel of fate already. Even though it may resemble a certain anime, please bear with it, I will ensure that I will try to make it different as much as possible. Though with that many anime in the world, it is almost impossible to create another new plot that was never used...**

**One more thing, I thank Fenichi de Toeni and thedarkaxe for your reviews for the previous chapter. Hope to see more of different kinds of reviews! Oh and do please comment about the fight between Tsuda-san and Taejin, so-**

**please read and review!**


	25. Chapter 21

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning: I am still studying so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened (please the previous chapter for further details), the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 21**

**The time where we all separate**

**White but Dark lie Episode 1: Encounter**

_This is not good..._

Reina-chan thought as she hid behind a pillar under the cafeteria with her heavy rifle. Just outside the pillar, it was a total war zone. Black Hands, NPCs and Human Associations were mixed together in a mess as if they were fighting a battle royal. Even though overall it seemed like that the Black Hands were winning, a particular group of Human Associations could be seen holding themselves well against them.

_Don't talk about finding a hiding place to snipe, it is already a problem if I want to run away..._

Reina-chan thought again as she surveyed the outside again. She could not stay in the same position for too long or else she would be found out. She hid herself behind the pillar as she tried to calm down to think of a solution out of this situation.

_I wondered if Raito was okay...even though I managed to find him here when I died but..._

_flashback_

_It was a normal day for everyone, however not for her._

_It was a bright blue day like any other, a girl was standing by the rail way, her hands was holding onto a book that she was reading. The girl put down her books when the train was starting to reach the train station. However it wasn't the arrival of the train that made her put down her book. The girl turned around with a smile and waved towards her friend-_

_-only to be pushed down into the rail way-_

_flashback end_

_NO!_

Reina-chan thought as she started to cover her head with white cap in fear. The sudden arrival of the nightmare made her lose her senses towards the surrounding.

_Calm down...There was no use think about the past now... Right now I have Raito here in this world with me, I only need to get out of this situation and all will be fine-_

"So an SSS2 member was hidi-wait a minute you are-"

"! You are-!"

Reina-chan could only stared in belief at the Black Hand standing above her. The Black Hand was tall one, he has dark black hair with fearsome blue eyes looking down at Reina-chan. Reina-chan could only stared in horror as the image of a guy with similar looking as the Black Hand was on the floor with a pool of blood came to her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Stories of Human Associations<strong>

"I told you we should not come to the concert already, Annuska-san!"

"How should I know that the Black Hands would be planning their attack today? Just shut it and keep shooting Jiro-kun!"

A Hungarian girl could be seen shouting to the guy beside her as she kept on shooting with her AK-63 assault rifle. The Hungarian girl has dark green eyes and brown hair with traditional Hungarian clothing. Beside her was a Japanese with blue eyes and black hair that covered one of his left eye. He was holding onto a pair of revolvers as he kept on shooting at the waves of Black Hand that were coming at them.

"Need some help?"

The two heard a voice as suddenly a claymore that was bigger than an average human size came crashing upon the Black Hands that were in front of them. It was only after a while that an American girl with long white hair with pink eyes in a white T-shirt with a black kilt jumped down and landed in front of them.

"Hi~"

"What do you mean by 'Hi~"! What in the world was that!"

"That? Since The author refused to let me summon swords and shoot out knives, I wanted to scare him with pulling out a big claymore. But I forgot that a claymore that big was bounded to heavy so I _accidentally_ dropped it as it fell to the ground, so...Oops?"

"...Angel-chan...You are unbelievable..."

"Calm down Jiro-kun, you are going to have a heart attack if you continue to be so hyper."

"I don't have heart attack in the first place!"

The boy called Jiro-kun shouted as he started to pull out his hair out of frustration. The other two girls was used by the sight as they just looked around trying to find something interesting until Jiro-kun calmed down.

"I see you three are doing well, I knew that it was unnecessary to concern myself with your safety."

"Ah you are-"

Angel-chan looked at the direction of the voice. Just behind her was a tall man in kimino with a katana in his hand. He has jet black hair with deep blue eyes that could also be described as purple color. Angel-chan looked him and shouted,

"-the cross-dress samurai!"

"**It's not a dress, it's a kimono! Guys wear it too! For god's sake why can't you remember that!"**

The samurai busted into rage upon hearing Angel's words. Angel-chan only scratched her head and said,

"Well...I know it was a kimono but I can't remember your name...Japanese name are too hard to remember."

"**Hungarians' name are harder to remember! And don't you remembered Jiro-kun's name!"**

"Well...that's a different case."

"**No it isn't!"**

Angel-chan covered her ears as Annuska-san tried to calm the samurai down. The samurai was Bukushi Isamu, he was normally very calm and serious but when he met Angel-chan, all his calmness was gone upon hearing Angel-chan calling him 'Cross-dress samurai.'

"You should calm down Isamu-san, or else you will be the one that will be having heart attack."

"Well, it will be fun when that happens don't you think so?"

"Saito-san! Dimitri-san!"

Annuska-san called out as two figure could be seen joining the group. The one called Saito-san has spiky hair with a pair of glasses while the one called Dimitri-san was a Russian with dark blinde hair to his eyebrows with olive green eyes. He has a broad shoulder and had a small scar over his right eye He has a gray trench coat over his NPC uniform. Dimitri-san looked around them, the Black Hands that were shocked by the large claymore just now were starting to get a hold of themselves and were starting to counter-attack them. Dimitri-san started to take out his Makarov Pistol and his favorite bayonet knife.

"Enough chatter everyone, we can all chat latter when we were out of this mess."

Saito-san said as he prepared his L.A.R Grizzly and a Browning Hi-power. Isamu-san took a fighting stance with his katana as the others started to do the same with their respective weapon. Angel-chan has her hand on her jaw, thinking about some certain stuff before a unique sword popped in her hand. The hilt of the sword was in blue cover and it has a golden-color cross-guard with a blue-gold pattern on the blade. An enormous amount of wind started to gather around the sword as she started to shout when the sword started to shine.

"**Disclaimer, this sword and move was from Fate/ Stay Night that the author doesn't own! Excali-"**

"WHO THE HELL GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SUMMON SWORDS FROM OTHER ANIMES!"

"-ouch..."

Angel-chan could only moaned in pain as Isamu-san hammered her head. Angel-chan has tears in her eyes but they quickly disappeared as she knew this wasn't the time. The Excalibur borrowed from Fate /Stay Night vanished into dust as she summoned a pair of katana.

"Fine then, katana should be fine right? Geez...this would be all over if I could use the Excalibur..."

Angel-chan complained before the Black Hands started to shoot at them. The Human Associations could only dodged before the entire battle turned into a messy battle royal again.

* * *

><p><strong>Refrain Episode 1: Crossed Path<strong>

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

"Stop shooting back those grenades already Miu! It is tiring to dodge them all!"

"Then stop throwing them in the first place Sayoko!"

The two girls argued as Sayoko-chan kept on throwing grenades at Miu's direction while Miu kept on shooting the grenades back to Sayoko-chan. The ground was in terrible state by the explosion but there were quickly repaired by the unknown power in this world.

_Tin!_

The sound of metals could be heard as Miu's short knife connected to Sayoko-chan's dagger. The sound of the metals hitting each other continued as the two girls tried to stab each other. It wasn't long until the two of them, as if reading each others mind, disengaged from knife combat and their guns went blazing at each other in a melee distance.

"Chee!"

Miu cursed as she quickly squatted down to knees level when Sayoko-chan's dual gun shot at Miu's head previous place. She could fell the feeling of the bullet passing by her head as she tried to launch a kick towards Sayoko-chan's legs. Upon seeing that Miu has dodged her attack, she quickly jumped back before Miu's kick could connect to her leg.

"I see you haven't been slacking when you were hiding in the Black Hand's HQ huh."

"Of course, we need to keep ourselves fit when this day comes afterall."

Sayoko-chan replied as Miu started to stand on her feet. It was a standstill, both Sayoko-chan and Miu knew that. Both Miu and Sayoko-chan have similar fighting styles, so both of them knew that trying to fight each other was like fighting yourself.

"Seriously Sayoko, a few months has already passed and you still haven't managed to win Ryuu-san's heart?"

"Shu-Shut up! I don't want to hear it from the one who was in the same position as me."

Sayoko-chan replied with a blush as she started to charge towards Miu while firing her guns. Miu quickly dodged those bullets with ease and used both of her hands to hold onto Sayoko-chan's hands when she was at melee distance with her. The two girls tried to overwhelm each other with pure power as Miu asked.

"What the hell do you mean that I was in the same position as you?"

"Of course I am talking about Akito, who else?"

"!"

Upon hearing Akito's name, Miu felt a strange feeling as she tried to do a judo throw at Sayoko-chan. However, Sayoko-chan just quickly stabilized herself in the air and landed on the group with perfect balance. Sayoko-chan continued to charge towards Miu with her guns blazing as Miu tried to dodge all of them.

"Come on! It was so obvious that you like Akito! And your relationship with Akito was quite closest in the Afterlife right? There was no way that you would be rejected so confess already!"

"..."

_flashback_

"_Sorry Miu...but...-"_

_flashback end_

"I got you!"

Upon seeing that Miu's movement started to slow down, Sayoko-chan immediately sprung forward with her dagger ready. It was easy trying to win this battle, the rule was the first one that get distracted will be the first one to lose. Even though she doesn't really want to do this, she still love Ueda-san more after all. Upon reaching just in front of the slowed Miu, Sayoko-chan raised her dagger high, ready brought it down-

_Bu-Zhi! (Stabbing sound used in episode one, can someone tell me how was the sound supposed to be like?)_

"-Wha-"

_Bang!_

Without realizing what had happened, Sayoko-chan felt to the ground after Miu stabbed her in the back and shot her in the head. Miu looked at Sayoko-chan's body, she regretted that she has to kill her but there was no other way. Knowing that Sayoko-chan was already dead and there was no way near enough to listen to her, she said to no one in particular.

"There was that I would be rejected... huh? Maybe if I am _really_ the closest one to Akito in this world, then probably...just probably... ..."

The sentence was left unfinished as Miu tried not to think too much about it. No matter what, even though there will be some slightest changes, the result was still the same every time. Trying harder would only hurt her more. After discarding every other emotions she was towards Akito, she was now Inoe Miu, leader of the Shinda Sekai Sensen. She must make sure that everyone of the SSS2 made it through this battle. She started to left the area, her one small single tear evaporated by the sea of fire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, and there goes another chapter.**

**Midori: Should you start to explain about the White but Dark lie and the Refrain thing? You should have done it from the start.**

**A/N: Ah yes I shou-Wait a minute! Why are you here!**

**Midori: Well, Miu just went onto the stage. And it doesn't seems that she would be coming down until the very end of the story so I will took over until its my turn.**

**A/N: No no no, its a problem when you are supposed to be a hidden character. Appearing here won't that give out a lot of spoilers?**

**Midori: Don't worry, I won't say that many things that won't result in a spoiler bomb. Anyway don't you want to explain the White but dark lie?**

**A/N: Fine...I will put that matter later. As the name of the chapter suggested, it is time to separate. Everyone has their own path and they are always the main character in their own story, like how we are our own main character in life. There are a few short ones while there are long ones too. History of Human Associations was about the history of the HA, they doesn't have a main plot but there will still be in the story to balance the tension of the story.**

**Midori: If there is still any problems about the idea of the separations of paths, feel free to PM the author, he is still a writer in training after all.**

**A/N: True...And I thank xtenchix, Fenichi de Toeni and AhiruDuckie for the reviews. After plotting the summary in a power point slide, the possibility of breaching 100,000 words is possible. If possible, I hope to able to breach 100 reviews too. **

**So please read and review!**

**BTW: I tried to use third perspective view in this whole chapter, please do make some comment about it.**


	26. Chapter 22

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning: I am still studying so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened (please the previous chapter for further details), the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 22**

**The time when the past caught up to us**

"Oi, is it okay to leave them there by themselves?"

"I am sure that they can hold themselves from a few Black Hands, more importantly Miu and Reina-chan are in the cafeteria that are already full of Black Hands. Let's go!"

Akito concluded he started to increase his pace, Raito that was behind him did the same. It was a race against time, different sounds of different weapon could be heard in the cafeteria as battle cries from different people with different voice appeared and was silenced by another. They were already at the front of the cafeteria, the inside of the cafeteria could only be described as chaotic. Black Hands in their black jacket uniform and NPCs, H.A. (Short form of Human Association) and others alike in their normal NPCs uniform were fighting against each other, fists to fists, swords to swords and guns to guns The fire that was originally ignited by the bomb was being showered by the emergency sprinklers that was destroyed but was repaired by this world's unknown force. However it wasn't long until another explosion from the battle made another fire, causing the sprinklers to repeat the process, making the entire cafeteria like a battleground in the middle of a rain.

"Chee, to think that the cafeteria would be this chaotic..."

Raito cursed while staring at the situation. It would be almost impossible to try to find the two girls without encountering any fights. Raito sheath his long black katana and took out his AK-107 that was carried on his shoulder just now. There was no time to rely on melee now in this chaotic situation, he should just rushed in and shoot anyone blocking him. Akito did the same as he sheath his katana with a crimson blade and took out his FN P90 SMG.

"I will take the floors above, Raito you go and take the the base floor. Just make sure that you won't go too psycho and end up making the H.A as our enemies too."

"On it, let's gather in the HQ after an hour. I doubt that the Black Hands would be able to pass our defense system. Don't go missing on me buddy!"

"You too!"

The two exchanged a form of 'good luck' before the two headed towards their respective places. It wasn't long until one of their bullets were off from their guns.

* * *

><p><strong>Refrain Episode 1: Crossed Path<strong>

"Chee, those persistent Black Hands!"

Miu cursed as she took cover behind a pillar. She tried to looked at the Black Hands that were shooting at her but turned back when they rained bullets at her location, pinning her down behind the pillar. _Luckily that this pillar regenerate quickly._ Miu thought as she tried to think of a way out of this mess. It was a suicide to even try to match the speed of their bullets by charging forward. Sure maybe Miyuki could do it but Miu was more of a commando style while Miyuki was a ninja, and commandos do things the professional ways.

"Eat this grenade you damned Black Hands!"

Miu shouted before throwing a small black object towards the Black Hand. Upon hearing the word grenade, some of the Black Hands panicked and tried to shoot at it while others turned their back and tried to tun away.

That was all Miu needed.

With the attention diverted to the black object, Miu rushed out from the pillar and started shooting with trained precision at the Black Hands. The Black Hands were either shoot by the forehead or through the back of their head. Those Black Hands that realized that the black object was actually a gun's magazine could only stared in shock before their face was being punched with a hole on their forehead. One of the Black Hands managed to dodge Miu's accurate bullets before abandoning his assault rifle and charged forward with a sword.

Even so, this Black Hand couldn't even be compared to Sayoko that was defeated by Miu just now. When the Black Hand was at melee range with Miu, she executed a beautiful and perfect kick to his cheek, making him flew in the air before fell flat on his back to the ground and tasted the cold knife through his neck.

About eight Black Hands were killed by Miu in a matter of seconds. She was Inoe Miu, leader of the Shinda Sekai Sensen. She could not possibly disgrace her title by losing to these grunts. Picking up the magazine that she used to distract the Black Hand and loaded it into her trust worthy companion black Beretta 92, she walked past the corpse, leaving no remorse behind.

_Wait a minute, there were supposed to be nine..._

"Damn you this Traitor!"

"Chee-!"

A rough voice could be heard as Miu turned her head, only to see that a Black Hand with tougher build than the rest was holding onto a M136 AT4, a bazooka that was made for anti-tank. However the Black Hand couldn't care less as he pulled the trigger.

_Boom!_

"Aahhh-!"

Miu screamed as the rocket exploded just beside her, causing her to be blasted away by the explosion. She coughed out when she hit a pillar and fell to the ground. Most of her clothes were torn by the explosion just now, making her like a normal school girl that was being bullied by a group of gangsters.

However this was not 'that' world. Miu tried to get up but pain wrecked through out her body, going against her will. Miu took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"-U-Agh-"

"This should teach you a lesson you traitor."

Miu choked as the Black Hand appeared just in front of her, his right hand roughly on her throat as he pinned her to the pillar. The Black Hand increased his grip as Miu tried to hold the hand back.

"I can still remember that very day, when you declared that the days to fight the shadows were over. But on that very night we were attacked and massacred! A lot of my friends died that day! How are you going to be responsible for this you witch!"

"-Sto-p..i-t..."

Miu tried to say with her choked throat. Her eyes were in horror as images of her comrade getting slaughtered after one and another caught to her mind. She knew herself that she was not going last for too long until her heart broke. She continued trying to fight against the Black Hand as the Black Hand continued his 'mind assault'.

"How dare you try to run away from responsibility! It is all your fault that they died! IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT THAT THEY DIED! **IT IS ALL YOUR FAU-"**

"**SHUT UUPPPPPPP!" (DA MA RE! / LU SAI! **_In Japanese is more emotional)_

Miu felt herself broke as her hand automatically grabbed a piece of glass from a broken window and stabbed it on the Black Hand's right eye. The Black Hand screamed as he started to back away from Miu.

"MY EYE! YOU BITCH YOU STABBED MY E-"

"**SHUT UUUPPPPPPP!"**

"Urgh-!"

The Black Hand's cry was silenced as Miu jumped onto him, making both of them fell to the ground as Miu choked the Black Hand's throat with large and unfocused eyes. Even though the Black Hand's throat was being held by Miu and could not make a noise, Miu could still hear it.

_It's your fault that they died._

_It's your fault that they died!_

_IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT THEY DIED!_

_**IT'S YOUR FAUL-!  
><strong>_

"**SSSHHHHUUUTTTT UUUUUPPPPPPPP!"**

"-Y...ou...bitc-h...-"

The Black Hand managed to make a last curse before he ran out of breath and died. But Miu didn't let go, neither does the voice that only Miu could hear have faded.

"**SSSHHHUUUUTTT UUUPPPPPPP! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Miu!"

A familiar voice could be heard as Miu lifted her head. In front her was someone with dark black hair in SSS2 uniform, she knew this guy, this guy is the one that she lo-

_It's you fault that they died._

_Shut up..._

_It's your fault that they died!_

_Shut up!_

_IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT THEY DIED!_

_SHUT UP!_

_**IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT THEY DIED!**_

"_**SHUT UP! HA AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"Miu!"

The voice of Akito and the voices in her mind were all mixed up as Miu lost control on herself. She looked at Akito, she could hear him calling her, but to her the voices from her own mind were also coming from him. Her mind could not think of anything except to shut the voices up as she picked up a knife sitting beside her, charging towards the source.

_Bu-zhi!_

"U-rgh!"

Akito flinched, as he looked at the person that stabbed him. It was Miu, holding onto a knife firmly planted into his body. However what surprised him more was when Miu lifted her head up to look at Akito, her face was filled with tears and her eyes were emotionless as if you was staring at a void. Without even trying to pull away from Miu or pulled out the knife, Akito did what his heart told him to do.

"!"

"It's okay Miu! There is only no one else here but you and me. There is only two of us! There is only two voice Miu!"

Akito shouted to Miu as he hugged her, her face planted in his chest. Akito hugged tightly as Miu finally made a voice.

"...Akito...?"

"Yes it's me Miu."

"...Akito...?"

"Yes it's me Akito, Miu."

"You are ...Akito...no one else...?"

"Yes it's me Miu. There is no one else but me here."

"Akito? Akito? Akito...Akito, Akito Akito-"

"Yes Miu. It's Akito."

Miu kept on repeat his name as she started to separate from Akito's chest and looked up. The knife that was planted in Akito fell to the ground as he started to recover. With emotionless eyes, Miu looked at Akito in the eyes and said.

"Akito, swear that you will be with me forever."

"... ...I..."

A certain girl with long chopper hair flashed through his mind. Even so...that was already the past, the girl in front of him now was...

"...I...will be with you forever...Miu-!"

Akito has just finished his sentence before he fell something soft on his lips. Upon knowing what was it, Akito could not help but blushed madly on his face.

It was Miu. Or to be precise, Miu's lip was kissing him. Akito could not believed what has happened. He was confused, but he felt that he doesn't want the kiss to end. The two continued for a few seconds until Miu was the one that pulled away from him. For some reason Akito felt empty after their lips parted, he looked at Miu nervously and asked.

"Miu..that wa-Miu!"

Akito shouted in panic as He saw that after their lips parted, Miu lost her balance and was starting to fell to the floor. Akito quickly caught her as she laid quietly in his arms, unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>White but Dark lie Episode 1: Encounter<strong>

"Chee! Where the hell could she be?"

Raito cursed as he dived through the crowd like knife through paper. Every single Black Hand that stood before him could not even last for 5 seconds before he or she was either shot by the AK-107 on his left arm or slashed to pieces by his long black katana named "Ashura". He tried to suppress his urge to become psycho as finding Reina-chan his top priority right now. With his skills and constant battles with the Shadows, he has managed to fight all the way from the start of the cafeteria all the way to the end. However he still saw no sign of Reina-chan anywhere.

_Could she be outside of the Cafeteria?_

Raito thought as he cut off a Black Hand's arm before his gun on his left hand finished him off. Even though the possibility was slim, it was worth a try than wasting all the energy here. Raito thought about it as he started to head towards the back exit at the end of the cafeteria, where most of the Black Hands were already killed in a horrible way with their faces of agony remaining as a corpse. _Was it Miyuki-chan? _Raito thought as he ran passed them and headed for the exit.

"U-Aaahhh!"

"Hm! Scream more! I want to hear you to scream more you bitch!"

_That voice! Reina-chan!_

Raito thought as he tried to locate the source of the voices. It was at the other side of the cafeteria that was near to him. Upon hearing Reina-chan's cry, anger rushed into his head as he sprung towards Reina-chan's location with his Ashura ready.

Upon turning around the corner, the last person he expected to see so soon appeared before him. He was as tall as Raito except that he has dark black hair with blue eyes and have a scar on his left hand. There was no way that Raito could mistaken who this person was. He was the one who killed Raito, Akira Shiraishi. On the ground just beside him was Reina-chan, who was beaten up with a blue katana planted in her right knee.

"You bastard, why are you here Akira!"

"Why am I here? I have always been with the Black Hand since I came to this world. Or have you already forgotten that we have met each other in our respective uniform months ago?"

"How can I forget about that. To think that I would actually met the one that killed me in this same world. My luck couldn't be worse."

"That is supposed to be my line. You are just lucky that last time when we crossed blade, I have been ordered not to create a commotion and were forced to stop the fight. Or else you would have died the second time already."

"Then let's settle this right here and right now. There is nothing that will be stopping you this time right?"

_Damn that bastard, I have to get him away from Reina-chan first._

Raito thought as he abandoned his assault rifle and held onto his Ashura in a battle stance. Upon seeing Raito has prepared himself. Akira could not help but grinned as he pulled out the blue katana that was planted in Reina-chan's right knee, resulting Reina-chan to shout in pain when the katana was suddenly pulled out. Anger rose inside Raito's heart as he tried to control the urge to become psycho and instead tried to pull out his hatred towards Akira who betrayed and killed him and hurt Reina-chan. He would not be forgiven for this!

"Here I come Akira!"

"You just signed your own death Raito!"

The two shouted before they charged towards each other with their katana ready. Upon reaching each other in melee distance, Raito executed a side-way slash, only to be blocked by Akira's katana in a vertical way. Akira then applied more pressure as Raito started to fall back and dodged in time from the slash by Akira. The two continued to exchange slashes as Akira started talking.

"Who would have ever guessed that we, childhood friends since young would be having this day! Isn't that right Raito!"

"Shut up Akira! This is all your fault!"

Raito shouted as he charged towards Akira with his katana raised high. The two metal clashed as the two once-best friends looked each other with hatred in the eyes.

"Why! Why did you kill me Akira! Just because of that woman?"

"That's right! I have already told you that she was the one that I loved! Yet you still intervened and make her fall for you! You are the one that betrayed our friendship!"

"Chee!"

Raito cursed as he was forced to jump back when Akira suddenly applied more force, making Akira cut thin air before Raito charged in again with a side-way slash. However, it was also blocked again.

"You changed Akira! I can't believe that you are willing to kill me because she loved me. For the last few months before I died you were always opposing me! Why have you changed Akira!"

"That should be my line! You were once weaker than me! But one day just because you went into a better school, you became better and stronger than me! That's when I decided that I couldn't lose to you! Call it jealousy all you want but there is no way that I could lose to you!"

Akira shouted as he bended down and launched a side kick to Raito's legs, surprised by Akira's declaration and move, Raito could only fell to the ground and used his katana to block the slash that Akira has brought down on him. Since being at the bottom was a disadvantage, Raito quickly launched a kick to Akira, kicking him away as he got up and glared at Akira

"So what if I have become stronger! I can't believe that you would actually abandoned all your morals just for your stupid jealousy! To think that you have changed so much that you would actually dare beaten an innocent girl and torture her! You call yourself the Akira I know that was always kind to girls?"

Raito shouted as he pointed at Reina-chan who was leaning onto the wall of the cafeteria, trying to run away from the fight. When attention was directed towards her, Raito saw a hint of fear, fear of something important being discovered in her eyes. Akira looked at her with eyes filled with hatred.

"...She...innocent...? How can you still call her innocent after you know what she has done!"

"...What do you meant by what she was done? What do you know about her!"

Raito shouted in anger upon hearing the Akira has badmouthed the one he has feelings for. Ever since he first arrived in the afterlife, Reina-chan was the one who was always with him and accompanied him when he was lonely. Without himself knowing he has an attached feeling to Reina-chan already, that's why he could not forgive what Akira has said.

However what Akira does was out of Raito's expectation, he neither shouted back or charged towards him. He simply...laughed.

"Haha So this is how the story is huh Reina-chan. Now that I thought about it you two haven't met before even though you has a crush on him. No wondered that Raito never hated you, because you _lied _didn't you?"

"No I...just..."

"What is the meaning of this Akira! What do you know about Reina-chan!"

Raito shouted in anger and confusion. Akira laughed louder as Reina-chan has tears starting to form at the brim of her eyes.

"I know about her more than you do! In fact I known her since months ago in the real world! Let me ask you a question, what you ever thought about what happened to the girl and I after I killed you?"

"...What are you trying to say...Stop beating around the bushes Akira!"

"Stop it Akira-san! Please don't tell him! Please!"

Raito was in confusion and in anger, he was confused by the situation and wanted to ripe grinning smile of Akira apart. However, it was true to it never occur to him that what happened after he died. His grip on his katana started to lessen as Akira continued asking with his grin.

"Since Reina-chan here is so pleading, I will give the choice to you. Do you want to know what happened after you died? What happened to the girl that you have loved?"

"Don't Raito! Please don't Raito!"

Reina-chan shouted as she tried to walk towards Raito, but only to fell down as her injuries wasn't healed yet. Raito didn't noticed Reina-chan as he was in deep thought. What happened to her when he died? Did she cried? Did she ignored him? Did she commit suicide? What was the truth that Reina-chan and Akira were hiding? This thought crossed Raito's mind as he tried to make a decision. Just as he was about to make a decision, Akira added one more thing.

"Don't you want to know the girl that you cared now over there is hiding?"

"!"

"No...Raito..."

_What...has Reina-chan been hiding?_

_Reina-chan...was connected to me in the living world?_

"Tell me Akira...What happened when I died."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Whew! Finally this chapter ended.**

**Midori: Come on and warp this up! We are minutes before tuition!**

**A/N: That's right! First thanks for the constant review Fenichi de Toeni and its good to have you back Gixagne! Though the reviews this time is only two, there is no helping then. Since Angel Beats is getting old after all. And this story doesn't seemed to be ending soon. Sigh...**

**Midori: Well, funnily you managed to have a success story in a more solitude area than the more busier place.**

**A/N: Ya..Ok my times is almost up before I go for my tuition. Anyway this story started to be interesting so I hope there will be some more reviews. And one more thing, the constant weekly update is going to change to two weeks since I am starting to work on another project. Though I must regretfully say that my mid years are coming and I think after 4-5 chapters I will have to stop for a while like last time. AH I AM OUT OF TIME!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~!**


	27. Chapter 23

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning: I am still studying so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened (please the previous chapter for further details), the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 23**

**White but Dark lie Episode 1: Encounter**

flashback

I did it...

I finally did it...

I have finally surpassed Kuzumi Raito, my old childhood friend and my rival.

I thought as I looked at the pool of blood in front of me. Lying in the middle of the blood was my best friend, Raito. The room was dark as the lights were not on. Even so, I felt very relie- no I should say joyful looking at that shocked face of his. He died without knowing anything, he deserved to die without knowing anything. That traitor...

I felt my face flinched when I remembered how did he betrayed our friendship. I was the one who loved her first! He knew that yet he still intervened and made her to fall for him. This was unforgivable! I could never forgive him for betraying me, even now when he was dead by my hands, I felt no remorse about it.

Now what was left was to bury th-

"Excuse me! This is the police, please open the door."

Chee! This good for nothing Raito. He only caused me more trouble when he screamed upon seeing me charging him with a knife.

"Oi open up! Or else-"

Damn, I have no time to bury the body now. Kept on causing me troubles until the end huh Raito! With no other options left, I was left to escape from the window of the apartment. Since his bastard was just on the second floor, I managed to land on the ground with ease. The last sound I heard was the sound of the door being banged open before I jumped out of the window.

… … …

… …

…

By the time I reached my own apartment, it was already night time already. I tried to find Kawazoe Emi, the girl that Raito snatched from me, as I called for her cellphone. However no matter how many times I called, nobody picked up. I wondered where was she.

"Ah...Isn't this Reina-chan?"

"... ..."

I called her when I saw a girl that has a short body of an elementary school student with short blonde hair standing outside of my apartment. She was Yumehiro Reina, one of Emi's friend. I once heard from Emi that she has a crush on that bastard Raito but given up when Raito and her get together. Believe it or not even though she has the body of an elementary school student, she was only one year younger than me. She was normally a coward and a crybaby and was pretty much like an elementary school kid. I called her, but she just remained outside of my apartment without responding to me. I wondered what was wrong with her?

"Oi Reina-chan! What's the matter?"

"... ...Ah Akira-san! You surprised me!"

"... ..."

For a moment before Reina-chan responded to me, I was sure that I saw her eyes were as empty at void. However seconds later she returned to the normal Reina-chan that I known as she greeted me. I looked at her hesitantly before I dismissed those foolish thought in my head as I opened my apartment as I invited her in.

Any friend of Emi was a friend of mine, once I invited Reina-chan in, I poured some tea for the both of us as we chatted and watched television together in the living room. Even though I had asked when was she outside of my apartment, she only answered that she wanted to see me. Well, it wasn't a bad idea to end the day with a friend. I thought as I watched the news on the television while Reina-chan has excused herself to the toilet. Ah, Raito was going to show me in the news. Even though it should have already appeared in the news during the afternoon, I was sure that it would repeat such news aga-

"**Today in Shinjuku's Train Station, a 18-year-old girl was killed by a train when someone pushed her. The police was still investigating the cas-"**

Killed by a train, that must be pitiful. Even Raito was only stabbed to death, he deserved to die in the place of that girl rather than having such a quick death. Though I really pitied the girl, to actually die at such young age like Emi-

"**The victim was a 18-year-old girl called Kawazoe Emi. She was on the side of the platform and was pushed towards the railway when the train was about to arrive. The police are still trying to find witness about the incident..."**

…

Emi...died...?

But...how...how was this possible?

Cursed that murderer! IF I EVER KNOW WHO WAS THE ONE THAT KILLED EMI-

"**Ah please wait, we have gotten new information about the culprit of the accident. According to one of the witnesses, the one that pushed that girl was another girl with short blonde hair with elementary school height. We are now still trying to get more information from the wi-"**

Short blonde hair with... elementary school height...?

Come on, this must be a joke. Those two were best friends, why would they killed each other? It must be just my imagina-

_You killed Raito, you best friend._

For a split second, I heard a voice as it suddenly sounded through my ears. I looked around, there was no one here. I must be thinking too much. I wondered what was taking Reina-chan so long? How should I told her about Emi-

"**According to the police, they has managed to find a witness that have a photo of the culprit. This is the picture of the culprit. Anyone that saw this culprit was advised to stay away from her and contact the authorities immedi-"**

"...Reina-chan...?"

I looked at the news again. No doubt, on the screen was the picture of Reina-chan in her current attire. The image has showed her with emotionless eyes that I has never seen bef-

No I seen those eyes before, it was when she was outside-

"What the!"

I shouted as I jumped out of my seat, just seconds before a knife was stabbed onto the seat where I had just sat. I distanced myself from the broken chair as I looked at my attacker.

Like the picture that shown in the news, just behind the broken chair with the knife on her hands were Reina-chan. But she wasn't Reina-chan too. I never seen Reina-chan has such void-like eyes like this. Those eyes gave a feeling as if she has abandoned everything. I glared at her as I shouted.

"Reina-chan! What are you doing! Is it true that you were the one that killed Emi!"

"... ...Yes that's right... I was the one who killed... ...that traitor..."

"!"

I looked at Reina-ch- no I did not know who this girl in front of me with emotionless eyes was. She was Reina-chan. I started to back away from her as I shouted.

"Why...Why did you killed your best frie-"

"**THEN WHY DID YOU KILLED RAITO!"**

"!"

What...What did she say?

No...Nobody should have know that I am the one that killed Raito, even the police haven't come and asked me yet. I -

"**DON'T LIE AKIRA-SAN! I SEEN IT, I SAW YOU JUMPING OUT OF RAITO'S APARTMENT'S WINDOW! WHEN I CAME TO HIS APARTMENT, RAITO IS DEAD! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM!"**

Reina-chan shouted before she charged towards me with those emotionless eyes. Her move was too sudden and too quick for me to respond. Even though I managed to distance myself from her, she managed to cut me on the first cut. Right now blood was already flowing down my left hand, this was going to leave a scar.

She was serious...this Reina-chan was...

"Damn it you bitch!"

I cursed as I took one of the knife from the kitchen. Even though I has cursed her, she made to respond as she swung herself side to sid-

_Tang!_

"Chee!"

The sound of metal sounded throughout the room when she suddenly charged towards me with her knife. I managed to block it with my own as I tried to overwhelm her with physical power. Unable to withstand the pressure, she finally fell back. This was my chance!

"Die you this bitc-"

_Bu-zhi!_

Flashback end.

* * *

><p>"... ..."<p>

"All this happened when you were no around Raito! After hearing about this, can you still call that murderer there an innocent girl?"

Akira, now back in the Afterlife shouted towards Raito, who was rooted on the ground, His head was hung low as his hair covered his face. Reina-chan who was leaning on the wall has tears coursing through her cheek.

"Screw you Akira! Why should I believe you!"

Raito lifted his head as he glared at Akira. However his glare could not even be compared with the glare that he once had towards Akira. Akira snorted and pointed his katana towards Reina-chan and replied.

"There was no need to trust me. I have already told you what you wanted to know. As for the truth why don't you ask your so called innocent murderer over there?"

"...Reina-chan..."

Raito looked towards Reina-chan, he wished that Reina-chan would deny Akira, said that Akira has lied or she has never done anything. He really wished.

But Reina-chan said nothing, she only lowered her eyes down at the ground, not daring to look at Raito's.

"...I am sorry...Raito..."

"Reina-chan!"

Raito shouted when Reina-chan suddenly stood up from the ground with the wound on her knee healed. Without turning back, Reina-chan ran towards the forest as her shadow slowly faded into the darkness. Raito tried to chase her, but his natural battle instinct led him to unsheathe his katana to block another slash made by Akira.

"Show me more, show me more of your painful face Raito! There was nothing but your hurt and painful face that I wanted to see!"

"Damn you Akira!"

The two cursed each other as the two tried to overwhelm each other with pure physical strength. From the outside it looked like that Raito was wining-

… _I am sorry...Raito..._

"!"

"I got you!"

Akira shouted as he pulled back his katana, making Raito to only cut air before Akira launched another side-slash. Distracted and surprised by the sudden move, Raito could barely caught up to block the slash with his katana. However his posture was not correct as he fell to the ground after he was unable to withstand the force applied by Akira. Without giving Akira any chance, he quickly dodged Akira's third slash from the top as he picked up his katana. Things were getting disadvantage to Raito.

"Chee!"

"Today, I will defeat you Ra-"

_Dud-Dud-Dud_

Suddenly, a strange beeping sound could be heard from Akira's Black Hand uniform as Akira looked towards it. Akira showed an angry and irritated face as he tore the device off his uniform and smashed it towards the ground.

"You are lucky that I needed to retreat again Raito. Next time we met, it will be your permanent death!"

Akira shouted before sheathing his katana and started to run towards the other direction opposite of Raito. The sound of the battle in the Cafeteria started to get lower as Raito sheathed his katana before headed towards the forest with only one name in his mind.

_Reina!_

* * *

><p><strong>Refrain Episode 1: Crossed Path<strong>

"Thanks for the cover Mio-san."

"Just call me Mio, 'Mio-san' sounded a bit strange."

Akito with Miu on his back and thanked Mio, who was in her normal NPC school uniform with her Steyr AUG equipped with a silencer on her hands. Since Miu had fainted just now, Akito had been carrying Miu on his back through the chaos. It was by pure luck that Mio had managed to cover Akito when he was being surrounded by a few Black Hands. Now Mio was in front of Akito leading the way while Akito was holding onto Miu that was on his back as they tried to get out of this chaos as soon as possible.

"That was some wound she got, what happened to her?"

"...I don't know. By the time I found her, she was already in this state."

Akito replied with a blush as he recalled what Miu had did with him before she fainted. He was lucky that Mio was on the front and didn't turned back to look at him. The two climbed the stairs towards the second floor with Mio in the lead. Just before turning a corner, Mio teased.

"You know about the story of the sleeping beauty? Maybe if you kiss her right now she would have woken up."

"Wha-What are you talking about!"

"Hahaha, such innocence."

Mio continued to laugh as she scouted for enemies. Unknown to her, Akito was blushing furious just now when he was reminded with the sleeping beauty story.

_Well when we kissed, she only faded rather than waking up from her sleep though._

Akito thought as he looked at Miu that was over his back. He looked at her peaceful face, completely unaware of her burning surroundings. He looked at her closed eyes, before his eyes slowly fell upon her lips...

"What are you doing Akito! I am going to leave you behind!"

"Ah I am coming!"

Akito responded hastily to Mio that was already some distance in front of him. Just a little bit more they would have reached the stairs to the base floor. After that he would have to find a safe place to put Miu and-

"What!"

Mio suddenly cried as she jumped back from her previous position. Akito stopped in his track as he looked at who was the one that one made Mio jumped back and blocking them.

_Him!_

Akito could only stared in shock at the figure in front of him. The figure has silver hair and golden eyes and was wearing a torn Grey Black Hand jacket with visible scars on his body. On his right hand was a very long sword that Akito has never seen before. The figure in front of him was patting heavily, put showed no sign of going down.

_Why is he here! Don't tell me Shiina and Taejin..._

_No, I should concentrate on the current situation right now!_

Akito discarded his thoughts about his two companions as he focused on the enemy in front him. There was a lot of visible recent wounds on his body, To think that this person could still move in this state...just who was he?

"Chee! And I hoped that we would not counter any heavy resistance until we reached HQ... Shinohara-san, please take Miu to safety while I tried to distract him."

"Wait but!"

"Just do it!"

Mio shouted before she abandoned her Steyr AUG and took out a pair of long combat knife. Both her Crimson and Sapphire eyes could be seen as her eyes locked onto Tsuda-san.

_I should have taken more lessons about melee fighting from Kanade-chan or at least get a proper melee weapon before situation like this happens..._

Mio thought before she suddenly sprung towards Tsuda-san in an amazing speed that Akito struggled to catch on. It was only a split second before she was already behind him with her knives ready to slash his throat.

_Voung!_

"Wha-!"

Mio could not believe what her eyes were telling her. Even though Akito wasn't able to catch it, being living in this world for more than two years, lived through different kinds of trials her eyes would never betrayed her. In front of her, milliseconds before she would have her kill, she was able to see it, how fast Tsuda-san has moved, how he swung his oversized katana towards her head. If not for her years of training, she would not have been able to see it coming, she would not be able to dodge if as well.

Mio quickly created some distances between her and Tsuda-san. Her battle experience told her not to pick up the assault rifle left on the ground in risk for an opening, but it never told her what to do from now. Being in an entire new situation that she had never encountered before, she could only rely on all the precious teachings that were taught by different people. Right now Tsuda-san was blocking the way towards the stairs, of Mio could not get Tsuda-san out of that position, Akito could not run away.

_If you ever fall into a struggle, try to drag your time until help arrive. We will definitely be there for each other.._

Mio recalled a certain phrase said by one of the student council member years ago. It was a pact, a promise that they would always help each other in difficult times. If she was a student council member, she should believe in her frie- no family.

_Help will definitely come, I am sure of it._

_Because, they are my family!_

_BANG!_

"Chee!"

Tsuda-san cursed as he barely dodged a bullet out of nowhere, no doubt that it was fired by a sniper. Tsuda-san tried to look towards where was the bullet was fired from.

That was all Mio needed.

_Tang!_

The sound of metal pierced through the air as Tsuda-san managed to block the incoming attack from Mio. With agile and flexible body and mind, she did not tried to go against the pressure from the Odachi as she backed away and suddenly appeared behind his back. _This time, I will finish you!_ Mio thought as she swung down her knives.

"Arg-!"

However, even though not as long, Tsuda-san was still a battle veteran. Using the same skill would not work on him. Upon feeling that his target had appeared behind him, he quickly turned around using what he has learnt from the two SSS2 member and punched Mio in the guts. Air was being sucked out of Mio as due to her light body, she was flung out of the second floor. Even though it was just a single move, his body felt like they have been pierced by thousands of swords. Even so he tried to withstand the pain and looked at his second enemy.

_Chee...These student council members and SSS2... …Why must they all stand in my way._

Tsuda-san thought as he looked at his new opponent. His new opponent was an SSS2 member with black short hair and a girl was holding onto his back. Akito slowly and carefully put Miu down on the ground against a pillar not to far away, but not too near to danger. He slowly got up and unsheathe his faithful companion, Hono no Tsubaki. This katana was crafted by Kamio-san himself and was one of his proudest creation. About a year has passed, this katana was still faithful to his master as it was still able to hold itself against any other enemy.

However, Tsuda-san's Kusanagi was not to be underestimated. It was crafted by Kamio-san's apprentice, Kuroaki Yumi. Not only it was newly made, this Kusanagi was stronger and bigger than any other swords in afterlife. The only difference that could decide the outcome of the duel were the skills of their masters.

"You...What is your name?"

Tsuda-san lifted his Odachi and pointed at Akito. Without any fear or hesitation, Akito responded with clear voice.

"I am Shinohara Akito, the second and co-founder of the Shinda Sekai Sensen 2. You just now introduced that you are Tsuda Yuuki, am I right?"

"I am glad that you remembered, so now we can skip the formalities and...FIGHT!"

"Ha-a!"

Both Tsuda-san and Akito shouted their battle cries as they charged towards each other with their katana readied in their respective stances. The sound of two legendary class weapon pierced through the air as the two started to exchange slashes and blocks. The two battle veterans danced around the battle field as the clanging sounds of metals kept on resounding through the night.

"Why...Why are you Black Hands against us! It was not Miu's fault that they died!"

"Then whose fault was it! Then who do you want to them to blame for the loss of their love ones!"

Tsuda-san replied to Akito as Tsuda-san made a long side-slash towards Akito. Since there was much different in the significant of their power, Akito could only jumped back as Tsuda-san started to gain ground.

"I understand that Miu was not responsible of the death of all these people. However everyone needed a scapegoat they can pour their negative feelings into. So there was no such thing as why!"

Tsuda-san continued the conversation as he charged towards Akito with his Kusanagi raised high. Seeing that it was almost impossible to dodge it, Akito readied his Hono no Tsubaki as he blocked Tsuda-san's Odachi as theirs eyes were met in a lock like their swords.

"I will not accept this! You are saying that the reasons that Miu has been abused and accused of being the one responsible was just because of their own selfishness! Isn't this too unfair for her!"

"There was no such thing as being fair in the afterlife nor in the living world! The world is unfair, that's why misfortune fell upon us but not others! It's already her fate to be hated by others. So what are you going to do about it?"

"I..."

Akito muttered as he disengaged from locking swords with Tsuda-san and jumped back. The two secured a certain distance from each other as they looked at each other. Akito then charged towards Tsuda-san with his Hono no Tsubaki and answered.

"I...I will change her fate even if I have to do it through force!"

"What useless fake words!"

The sound of metal pierced through the sky again as the two warriors' eyes were locked again. Akito glared at Tsuda-san as he applied more force to overwhelm him.

"What did you say!"

"Those are empty words that will never come true!"

As if decided to compete with him, Tsuda-san applied just as much pressure as the swords were in a still mate, trying to overwhelm each other.

"They are not empty words! With my determinations, no matter how weak I am I will still make them come true!"

"What foolishness!"

_Crack-_

The sound of metal starting to crack could be heard if one listened closely. However neither of the warrior took notice as Tsuda-san continued his assault.

"Do you really think that without power, you can change fate?"

"It doesn't matter how weak or powerful I am, I will definitely make that happen!"

"Hmm! If you really think that you can change fate with just pure determination, then tell me again when you blocked this!"

Suddenly, Akito could felt a sudden rush of power being going against him. This amount of force was so strong that Akito wasn't able to hold it as he jumped back preparing to block what Tsuda-san has said. Immediately after overwhelming Akito with pure strength, Tsuda-san instantly readied his stance as he kept his Odachi raised high without lowering down. Channeling all parts of his body, Tsuda-san ignored the pain as indescribable power flowed into his body. He kept control of his body while withstanding the pain as he willed his legs and arms to move.

_Clack!_

All it took was one second, Tsuda-san that was originally some distance away from Akito was now just behind him. He has the same posture as just now with the exception that his Kusanagi was swung down. He stood still while patting heavily. He didn't need to prepare himself from Akito's attack. He knew that he has won.

Akito was still at his same position without moving anywhere. His hands were still on the handle of his faithful companion Hono no Tsubaki. His mind has already registered what has happened, but he himself refused to believe it.

His faithful companion, Hono no Tsubaki that was with him throughout trials and difficult times, was broken.

He didn't even managed to feel his enemy coming before he suddenly just appeared behind him. The blade of his katana was just suddenly...sliced off like how knife cut water. He couldn't even caught what Tsuda-san has done for that one second.

But he knew that his katana was destroyed, as if it was nothing but a toy.

He lost.

He failed to protect Miu.

These thought filled his mind as the sharp blade of the Kusanagi slowly touched his neck. Tsuda-san who was behind him said.

"You were too naive. Even miracles exist in this world, power are still needed to make that happen. Any last words before I kill you?"

"... ..."

"... ...Then I shall-"

"**Tsuda-san stop!"**

"!"

"!"

_Bang! Bang!_

The sound of a certain girl could be heard before it was replaced with two gunshots. Suprised, Tsuda-san pulled back his Odachi from Akito's neck and dodged the two bullets that were inaccurately directed at him. Akito suddenly regained consciousness as he heard the familiar voice as he turned around-

_Tang!_

A different sound of metal clashing onto each other could be heard as a NP- a girl in NPC uniform jumped towards Tsuda-san and swung her blue crystallized sword upon the silver Odachi. The unexpected girl has her back faced towards Akito, but Akito was still able to see her long chopper hair that was dancing with the wind.

_This chopper hair...why does it seemed to be so famili-_

"Go!"

"-Huh?"

Akito was snapped out of his thought when the girl sudden gave an order. Without turning back, the girl ordered again.

"Go! Leave this to me!"

"But he is-"

"You have someone you want to protect now didn't you!"

"!"

Something snapped in Akito when he heard what the mysterious girl has said, surveying around the area, he found Miu under the pillar he put her down just now. She currently unharmed, but he knew that letting her to stay here would only cause her harm sooner or later. Without being consciousness of what he was doing, he dropped his broken sword and headed towards Miu.

When he was in front of me, he lowered himself down as he carried Miu up in bridal style. There was nothing in his mind except the safety of Miu. Without turning back, he said 'Thank you.' towards the mysterious girl before heading towards the stairs for safety.

* * *

><p>"...Is that really you...Shimamura-san..."<p>

"Didn't I already tell you to call me Setsumi-chan? Tsuda-san."

Setsumi replied Tsuda-san with a smile as she lowered her Frozen Edelweiss, Tsuda-san did the same. Or rather, there was no way that he could bring himself to point a weapon at Setsumi. The Odachi was so long that it touched the ground and made a small metal sound. Setsumi tried to hold back the tears after Akito has left and started to close her distance with Tsuda-san. However she stopped when Tsuda-san asked her a question, a question that she knew that she would have to answer no matter what.

"Setsumi-chan, why did you deflected to the student council? Were you not happy in the Black Hand?"

Tsuda-san asked with a serious but worried look. One could also described it as a look that represent care. However no matter of many opinions there were, they would all summed up that Tsuda-san was very worried and cared a lot for Setsumi-chan.

Upon hearing that question, days of being in the Black Hands flashed through her mind as she answered.

"No, I loved the days that I spent in the Black Hands. Everyday was an exciting day. There were sometimes that she would met rough members of the Black Hand, but then Tsuda-san would always be there to protect me. I have friends like Yumi-chan, Haru-chan and Chimemi-chan that love me and kept me company. There was no reason that I should be unhappy in the Black Hand."

"Then why-"

"Because that place was not my home."

Setsumi answered Tsuda-san with a lonely look. Being the one who cared for her the most, Tsuda-san himself could almost felt the loneliness that Setsumi was having right now. Setsumi continued to look at Tsuda-san with those eyes as she explained.

"To tell you the truth, I have been in this world a long time already. Probably longer than anyone in the Black Hand. It was by pure chance that I fell unconsciousness in front of you and was invited by you to join the Black Hand. My time in the Black Hand was fun, the people there were all friendly and you were being very considerate of me there.

However even so, way before I joined the Black Hand, I was already living with the Student Council. The Student Council members were like a family to me. So to me the Student Council members are my family and the Student Council is my home, where I belonged."

Happiness and different kind of joyful emotions started to slowly brighten up her eyes as she continued to explain. When she was talking about the student council, she was so happy that as if she was talking about her family. Tsuda-san looked at Setsumi and for the first time of the day, he smiled.

_Setsumi-chan, you already have a family where you could be with when you are in troubled or in sadness. That is great for you Setsumi-chan. I was worried that where could you go when you suddenly disappeared. Just knowing that you have a nice family that would take c..are...of you...I ….can...res..t...now-_

_Thud!_

"Tsuda-san? Tsuda-san!"

Setsumi shouted as she kneed beside Tsuda-san who fell to the ground. An entire day of using muscle breaking skill has created much burden in his heart and mind. However he continued on, ignoring the pain and the stress, all for Setsumi. Just by knowing that she was in safe hand, Tsuda-san let go of his own consciousness as he plunged into deep darkness to rest, until it was time for him to wake up again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 5000+ Words ! Another achievement made!**

**Midori: Well you already have a 5000+ words chapter in another story already so this isn't really a new achievement.**

**A/N: It's the same. Anyway I must say that I am really surprised by the speed of the reviews that were coming in for the last chapter.**

**Midori: This I agreed. Within two days, that chapter already got 5 reviews. This must have meant that that is a good chapter.**

**A/N: Agree, my myself I also think that it was a good chapter too. However I am not too confident about this one. I felt that I have written badly for 'White but Dark lie'. **

**Midori: You forgot to mention how you made Mio so cool then suddenly she was punched off the floor.**

**A/N: Ah sorry about that Mio, I needed someone to help Akito for a while but needed to leave the scene so...**

**Midori: Excuses.**

**A/N: Shut up. Ah I forgot to announce something important! Yeste-**

**Midori: Yesterday, 22 March 2012 was AnimeL0ver00's first birthday!**

**A/N: Wait I wanted to announce that!**

**Midori: Who cares, you don't summon me here for nothing you know?**

**A/N: True...(yawn) Okay I am tired...good night...zzZZ**

**Midori: Well since the author was tired because he needed to rush this chapter or else it would until next week he could upload a new chapter, I will end the chapter for him. So-**

**MIDORI: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~!**


	28. Chapter 24

**Angel ****Beats****: ****Harmonics ****girl**

**Disclaimer****: ****I**** do**** not ****own**** Angel ****Beats**

**Warning****: ****I**** am ****still ****studying ****so ****please**** forgive ****me ****if ****there ****is ****too ****much ****grammar ****mistake**

**Warning****: ****Since ****something**** had ****happened**** (****please**** the ****previous**** chapter**** for**** further**** details****), ****the**** software ****I ****am ****now ****using ****don****'****t ****have ****grammar ****checker ****so ****please ****forgive ****me ****if ****there ****is ****too ****much ****grammar**** mistake**

**Chapter**** 24**

**Shadow**** Player**** Episode**** 1: ****A**** place ****in**** your**** heart**

_Bang__! __Bang__! __Bang__!_

_Swosh__!_

"Chee!"

Sekai shouted as he swiftly dodged a oversized-shuriken that was heading horizontally towards his neck. Sweats were already starting to form on his face as he has been dodging Ken's shurikens since the start of the battle. In order to suppress back the pressure, Sekai lifted his right hand and shot Ken with his old Beretta 72. One could wonder that how could this Beretta 72 still held out for his master when it was so old that it should have been replaced already. Even so, the bullets flew out of the gun like everyone other new guns. Heading straightly towards his target for the kill.

Of course, being in this world for more than a year fighting the shadows, everyone that had stood against the shadows before had trained their flexibility. Of course this did not exclude Ken. Without moving much from his previous spot, he simply stood aside and let the bullets passed just centimeters beside his shoulder as he caught hold of his shuriken that flew back to him like a boomerang. Ken put down his hands that were holding onto his two oversized weapons and looked Sekai in the eye, something that he has not done for a long time already.

"I see that you have improved since we last met Sekai. I am glad to see that you haven't slacken when I was gone."

"I don't want to hear it from the one who has escaped from the front lines. I am more surprised that you are still able to keep up with me after hiding in your whatever-secret-base for so long. I bet that you were actually doing something like brandishing your shuriken all day in your so called hidden-base."

"I see that you haven't lost that sharp tongue of yours over these few months. Funny that after these few months that we were still able to chat together like this."

Ken commented. Sekai swore in his mind that he has seen a thin smile on his face just now. Like Ken said, the two were chatting like old times. To normal bystanders they were just two good friends with odd weapons in their hands. However, this illusion soon shattered as Ken made the first move to shatter it.

_Clack__!_

The sound of the two metallic weapon hitting each other resounded through out the battle zone. In front of Sekai was Ken, his right hand with the shuriken that was supposed to do a vertical slash at him while his left hand was stretched away from the target. Ken looked at the weapon that was blocking his and exclaimed.

"A melee weapon? I thought that you used to hate melee weapons, I guess people change as the time flows isn't that right Sekai?"

"Grave situations call for grave options Ken."

On Sekai's right hand was a small knife that he did not usually carry as a weapon. Even Sekai himself did not realized that his instinct had made him pulled out a small knife in his uniform when Ken suddenly charged at him. His gun was shifted to the left hand before the right hand used the small knife to block Ken's attack. It took a few seconds for Sekai to realize that the small knife he was holding right now was the knife that Tachibana had given him when he was forced to hunt for food without weapons weeks ago. Sekai thanked Tachibana in the heart before disconnecting it from Ken's shuriken and jumped back as Ken started to swing the other shuriken on his left hand towards his stomach area.

Immediately after dodging Ken's attack, Sekai lifted his left hand and fired towards Ken to chase him off. As he thought, the bullets proved nothing for his former friend as he back flipped, dodging the bullets and creating distance between the two of them.

_Luckily __that __I__ have __Tachibana__'__s __knife __with __me__. __Or __else__ I __have __to __use__ '__it__' __and __make __the__ situation__ worse__..._

Sekai thought as he stared at Ken carefully like an owl and a snake in a standoff. However, Ken did nothing as he just stood there, his originally thin smiling face fell as if it was a mask in this first place and looked Sekai seriously, his eyes showed no recognizable emotion but one could feel the tense 'flame' that was in his eyes. He faced Sekai and started.

"Enough of games already Sekai. I am serious about this."

"Game? I have never treated this like a game from the start Ken. You are the one who has been dragging me around the bushes."

Sekai replied as he looked at Ken in the eye. All previous friendships were forgotten as the two former friends faced each other. The two have not been able to have a proper conversation since they last parted. However both knew that the next time they met, it would not be a happy one.

"What are you planning Ken? No matter how much have I think about it through out all these months, I could not think of a reason that you would have wanted to join the Black Hand. Tell me Ken, what are you planning?"

"What am I planning? You should know that better than everyone else Sekai, I have already told you on that night."

"...You are serious about that, Ken..."

Sekai looked at Ken disturbingly. His right mind, the logical one was focusing all its attention on Ken but the other one, the more emotional brought him back to that night, the night where they last seen each other

_Flashback_

"_Are you seriously leaving the SSS2? Do you seriously believe that Miu is the one responsible for the entire massacre?"_

_The full moon could be seen shining brightly by the reflection of the sun as two figures could be seen under the moon. The one that has just talked has the features of light brown hair and blue eyes. However the one he was talking to was wearing a hood on his face, he was carrying a bag on his shoulder. The one with the hood turned back at his friend and answered._

"_Yes, I have made up my mind about it. No, I do not believe that Miu is responsible for the massacre."_

"_Then why-"_

"_As our leader, its her responsibility in the end."_

"_... ..."_

_The brown haired one could not say anything because he knew that his friend was right. Even though Miu could be not responsible for the massacre, she was still responsible for all the death of the SSS2 members. It has been the responsibility-no the burden that every leader would face._

"_The what are you going to do after you left the SSS2 Ken?"_

"_I am going to revive Midori."_

"_!"_

_The brown haired one looked up the one called Ken in shock. However that only lasted a few seconds before he looked down at the ground, recalled what has happened to her. Ken turned his back towards him and started to head towards the shadow._

"_You can't revive the dead Ken!"_

_He shouted as he looked at Ken, his eyes were red as tears were threatening to fall out from his eyes. Without turning back, Ken replied._

"_You can't revive the dead, but no matter what has disappeared, one day you would still be able to find it one day Sekai."_

_With that, without even turning around to take a last look at his friend, he left. The brown haired one called Sekai did nothing but stood on his previous spot for a few minutes before he decided, and left the moon alone in the dark night._

_Flashback ended._

"No matter what you do, you can't take back what was lost Ken!"

"That only apply to the living world Sekai!"

Ken shouted as he charged towards Sekai with his shurikens on his hands. Both of his shuriken tried to make a slash towards Sekai but it only clashed with his gun and small knife. Even so, the difference in terms of power were so great that Sekai was suppressed and was being knocked back to create some distance. Ken spared no time and mercy as he headed towards Sekai again.

"This world, it is just not a world of the dead Sekai. This world, it is the world where miracles are possible!"

"Miracles doesn't exist anywhere Ken!"

_Bang__! __Bang__!_

Sekai shouted as he fired two rounds of bullet at Ken, not hoping for them to hit him but to slow down his approach. However it barely did the trick as Ken made a big slash towards them, deflecting the bullets and continued his assault. Sekai was forced into close quarter combat again as he tried to dodge Ken's slashes instead of blocking them. However he didn't see the kick that was coming towards his abdomen and was being kicked back instead. He lost his grip on his right hand as the knife fell out of his hand.

"Miracles exist! The very fact that we are still here is a miracle! Even we can create miracles that couldn't be created in the living world!"

"...Ken..."

Sekai stared at Ken as he switched his trustful companion Beretta 72 back to his empty right hand. Sekai was doubting about his words. Does miracles really exist in this world? Is it really possible to revive Midori? These thought crossed his mind. However his doubts were forgotten as soon as Ken continued.

"With that white haired angel, miracle is possible in this world!"

"!"

Sekai stared Ken in shock again. The original image of Midori seconds before the shadows consumed her in his mind was replaced with a white haired girl whose long hair was wavering ever so slightly with the wind on the rooftop, the crimson-orange evening twilight could be seen as it made a good match with the girl's crimson-red eyes that were looking up at him. Sekai looked up at Ken with doubt and confusion and asked.

"Tachibana? Where did Tachibana stand in all of this? She is just a girl that just joined the SSS2. She has nothing to do with this!"

"Nothing? She is the center of everything that I am trying to accomplish Sekai!"

Ken shouted back as he stood on his ground. Sekai could only watch him with wide eyes as he finally heard what Ken was about to do.

"That girl that you called Tachibana isn't an ordinary girl Sekai. She is an angel of this world! She possessed the power to change this world to her will! She could even have to power to bring back what was lost!"

"...That is absurd Ken! Just what are you trying to do Ken?"

"I told you already! To bring back Midori! With that angel's power I can do it! Even if I have to force that angel to remember everything, I will do it! For Midori's sake! So-!"

Ken did the last thing that Sekai thought that he would see in his life. Ken started to slowly approach him as he started to take off his hood. Sekai has never seen Ken took out his hood before. After Ken's hood was taken off, a hair of golden spiky hair could be seen that was identical to his golden eyes. Ken stopped in front of Sekai and took out his hand towards Sekai and said.

"-join me Sekai. Together, we can revive Midori, and all others that were also lost during the combat with the Shadows and the Dark Birthday. Together, we can create the miracle that no one has been able to do it until now Sekai."

Ken said warmly as he held out his hand. Sekai looked at Ken and then at his hand. If he joined forces with Ken, he could save everyone that was lost through out the battles with the shadows. He could even save Midori who was lost. His right hand slowly left his side as mind told him about the miracles they could have done together. His right hand was about to head towards Ken's when Ken sudden added,

"No one, the student council, the Shinda Sekai Sensen 2 or even the angel would be able to stop us."

"!"

What Ken had last said made Sekai stopped his hand as his brain unwillingly brought him the memories of the times he spent with the SSS2. How Miu kept on ordering them to do the impossible, how Shiina-san kept on trying to defeat Taejin, how he and the others would do different stupid operations together.

However, the most images that ran through out his mind all has a similar background, the red-orange evening twilight on the roof top. There the girl with snow-white hair would always be there. There were a lot of different images of the same background, but all of them has the girl staring at him with her unique crimson eyes that one could be attracted to. One particular picture stood out from the rest, the white-haired girl was holding onto his hand as she landed on the rooftop gracefully. The girl has a laughing face as she looked at the worried Sekai. That image was from the evening where he has made a promise to her, he promised her to-

"...Is that your answer?"

Ken glared at Sekai in the eye. On his right hand was his Beretta 72 that he haven't let go of and he was aiming at Ken in the forehead at close range. Sekai was not afraid of the unusual full glare by his former friend, instead he glared back at him and answered.

"I wanted to help you Ken. I really did. But I have friends that I can not betray! One of them, even though I never say it out loud, but I have promised her that I would be her friend forever! That's why Ken, I can not help you in this."

"...It is a shame then..."

Ken muttered before he launched a high kick towards Sekai's gun before he pulled the trigger. Sekai's gun missed Ken and left his hand but he managed to launch a kick towards Ken's stomach, causing him to stagger back to create some distance. Ken then took out his shurikens and charged at him.

"Why! Does the SSS2 worth that much to you? What about Midori? You loved her! Are you trying to tell me that the SSS2 is more important than Midori?"

Ken shouted as he crossed his arms before opening them, making a twin horizontal slash at Sekai. Sekai dodged that and answered

"No, Midori is definitely more important than the SSS2."

"Then why!"

Ken shouted as he chased Sekai all the way to the stair case, if he tried to dodge, he would undoubtedly fall down the stairs and giving him a clear space to kill him. Not missing this chance, Ken spread his arms and pulled them back towards Sekai, making double slash from both sides. Sekai has no weapon to defend himself now. The winner has already been decided.

_Bang__!_

"-What..."

For the first time, Ken looked Sekai in shock. Even though he could feel that a bullet has hit him in the left shoulder, Sekai should have no weapon left to shoot him. But on Sekai's hand was-

"Midori's..."

Ken could not believe and continued what he was about to say. He never thought that he would see something that would belong to Midori again. In Sekai's hand was Midori's self-custom Beretta 92 gunblade version. Unlike normal Beretta 92, it has the bottom of the barrel shaped like a knife thus earning it the title 'The first gunblade' in the afterlife world. He thought that the weapon was lost in the battle but-

_Midori__ gave__ it t__o__ Sekai__ seconds__ before __she __was __consumed__..._

Ken thought, something seemed to rise inside of himself as Sekai shouted.

"However to me, Tachibana is someone who is as important as Midori! I will use whatever it means to protect her so that the tragedy will not happen to her like how it happened to Midori!"

"Even if you have to sacrifice Midori's last weapon?"

"If it comes to the worst, I will."

"...Ha..."

_Clan__-__Clank__!_

Much to Sekai's surprise, Ken dropped his shurikens. He slowly stepped back away from Sekai. Sekai could only stared in Ken in confusion. However the confusion increased when, Ken he suddenly...

"Hahaha- Ah hahahaaha!"

He laughed. Sekai thought that he had made a motion to cover his face but realized that he was pulling back his hood again. Covered by the hood, Sekai couldn't see his eyes. But the laughing mouth was still visible to him. The laughing soon stopped as Ken started to shout.

"You know Sekai, I wanted to convince you to join me today! We were like brothers before the Dark Birthday! I expected that you would have decided to help me to revive Midori! But I was wrong!"

Ken shouted, like a mad man he faced the dark night and shouted at Sekai.

"I was wrong! But that was fine! I thought that in the end when I succeeded, I would forgive you and the three of us would be together again! However!"

Ken suddenly stopped and lifted his right hand in mid air, as if trying to grab something that was going to appear.

"Midori and I no longer have a place in your heart anymore! You traitor! You know that I hate Traitors Sekai! And you know how I think of traitors!"

As soon as Ken finished shouting, shadows started to appear around him. Sekai was startled, however he soon realized that the shadows doesn't have any definite shape. Ken continued as the shadows continued to circle around him.

"Traitors...should be **Eliminated**."

"_**Shadow**__** skill**__**: **__**Tainted **__**scythe **__**of **__**the **__**Death**__**."**_

Shadows started to rise and revolved around the palm of his right hand. The shadows slowly formed a long definite shape on his right hand beforeuddenly the shape of a weapon could be seen on his hand. At first look, it looked like a staff, a long staff that was twice Ken's height. However, the two long blades facing each side at different end proved otherwise.

It was a scythe, or rather, a double edged scythe. The entire scythe was in dark black color like the shadows but instead of an ordinary black white blade, there was a crimson-red blade that was shining brightly, giving an aura that it could cut anything that it touches. Even a tank couldn't possibly stand on its way. This was...

"Take a look at this Sekai, this is the power of the Shadow Player made by Midori, the power to destroy everything. Take a good look at it, since this weapon will be the one ending your life, permanently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! One chapter done!**

**Midori: You seemed to have given me another strange ability...**

**A/N: Of course I have. You are an important character in the story after all.**

**Midori: Well I can accept that, but I thought our agreement was the the 'Tainted Scythe of the Death' was supposed to be used like...more than 7 chapters away? And it's it supposed to be a version 4 of some weapon?**

**A/N: Ah about that, well because I shouldn't leak much spoilers here I should say that kept on changing a weapon is going to be annoying for the readers and if give it two version will be like very lame so...one cool weapon will be enough. Technically Kanade's Handsonic ver 2-4 were quite useless in the series as well.**

**Midori: Well that is correct, ah don't you want to say something to the readers?**

**A/N: Ah right! Here goes.**

**Fenichi de Toeni: Thanks for the review Fenichi de Toeni (can I call you Fenichi next time? It's shorter). Well this chapter is about 3,000 so I hope it's about the correct amount to your taste. Thanks a lot for the early review! It give me some boost of energy in making the next chapter  
><strong>

**thedarkaxe: Thanks for the review again thedarkaxe! You have been supporting me until here, I must say that I am grateful to you for supporting me along the way.  
><strong>

**Gixagne: Thanks for the constant Review again Gixagne! It give me the last push to wrap up this chapter! You have been supporting me since the first chapter with thedarkaxe and this story wouldn't have been possible until you have given me the first OC, Akito. Thanks for the constant support!**

**And in the end, Please Read and Review! Even though I may be out for a few weeks due to exams of mid year, I will come back as fast as possible!**


	29. Chapter 25

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something** **had happened** **(please** **the previous** **chapter** **for** **further** **details), the** **software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar** **mistake**

**Chapter** **25**

**White but Dark lie Episode 1: Encounter **

"Damn that Tsuda bastard..."

A girl with asymmetrical red and blue eyes walked out of the forest just beside the cafeteria while holding onto her stomach. Complaining about the afterlife's logic about reviving people but did not cure any pain in her mind, she examined her surroundings. After being punched off the second floor of the cafeteria and died in the forest when her head hit a stone, it took a few minutes to revive as she tried to grasp the current battle situation. Calmness in desperate time was her motto.

"From the looks of it, Akito-san must have either escaped with Miu or being taken out by Tsuda-san. Rei and Igarashi are somewhere around the cafeteria, I doubted that I would be any help in this condition..."

Mio muttered to herself as she tried to withstand the pain in her stomach, it would have been better if Tsuda-san would have simply cut her in half to end her misery instead of leaving a painful wound in her stomach. She was by all means, not in any condition to fight already. However she was determined to help her family, because that was what family was about.

"I wondered where did the president and Kanade go-

_rust, rust_

"Who's there!"

Ignoring the pain that was eating her, she swiftly took out her knives that went down with her just now and readied a battle stance. The slight rustling sound of the bushes sounded her internal alarm as she readied her knives, preparing to give a swift death to the opponent. The rustling sound grew louder as she prepared for what was going to come out.

"Arg..."

Instead of a Black Hand member that she had thought that was going to come out, a small girl in SSS2 uniform staggered out of the bushes and fell down onto the ground. Mio quickly put down her knives and held the fallen girl to her arms.

"Oi, I remembered you are..-"

"Reina! Where are you?"

The sound of a male that Mio has thought that was familiar shattered the silence of the forest. Just when she was about to look up and find the source, she felt a weak force pulling on her sleeves. In her arms, Reina was holding onto her sleeves with all her strength that she could muster. She looked at Mio with big afraid eyes as she shook her head.

Mio was at lost about the current situation. She recognized that the sound that she heard was the sound of a certain member of the SSS2. Yet the SSS2 girl in her arms looked...afraid of him. As the sound got closer, Mio decided to do what was best for the time being.

She held Reina in her arms and escaped from the SSS2 member, quietly with the just-unconsciousness Reina in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow Player Episode 1: A place in your heart<strong>

_Bang! Bang!_

The sound of the gun firing pierced the stillness of the air with no mercy as the bullets flew towards to their target. Unlike before, Ken did not move an inch from his position. Just when the bullets were halfway heading towards him, a circle of _shadow _surrounded his feet and suddenly two long stripes of dark shadow spurred out of the circle and intercepted the two bullets that was just inches from hitting Ken.

"What...What is that Ken!"

"Hmph, are you starting to get afraid now Sekai?"

Ken replied before he suddenly charged forward and brought down his scythe upon Sekai. Knowing that he would be suppressed if he tried to block it, he dodged to the right but have the air sucked out of him when Ken launched a kick towards his stomach, sending him a good few meters away. Sekai tried to hold himself together as he glared at Ken and questioned.

"Is that the shadows that we have been fighting with that you are using right now? What did you meant by it was made by Midori?"

Ken paused his pursuit and looked at Sekai who was recovering from his kick just now. With the _Overdrive_ system, a normal person would have been lying on the floor on the edge of death already. However Sekai was still standing, Ken smirked at his former friend's persistence as he answered him.

"I meant what I said. This power, like you said, is the shadows that we have been fighting against for our life in the Afterlife."

"Then how do you have that power, what did you meant by Midori was the one who made it?"

Sekai shouted as he reloaded the gunblade with a new magazine. Ken was undisturbed by his action as he continued.

"This power was given to me...by Midori...during that night."

"Midori...? That night?"

"Yes, that night. The very night when we have our last proper talk together before I left the SSS2, that night I met...Midori."

_Flashback  
><em>

_'Sorry Sekai, but I have no place there anymore...'_

_Ken thought as he entered the forest that surrounded the Afterlife school. He has wondered how big was the forest that surrounded the Afterlife school. The SSS2 longest expansion was all the way to HQ2, however there was still no sign of any other things other than the forest. The forest that surrounded the school was meant to discourage students from leaving. Even when one was courageous enough to enter the forest, he would be walking a a paradox of forest with no ends. With the addition that Shadows always invaded from the forest, nobody was courageous enough to explore the forest. Even the operation to HQ2 were not recommendable as it brought too much risk. There would be nobody in the forest._

_Yes, the place with nobody, that was the place the Ken wanted to go._

_Like he thought, no one was in the forest. He settled down on a tree as he closed his eyes, but he still have his shurikens in his hands. It wouldn't be a surprise if Shadows were to suddenly appear and attacked him._

_So it didn't surprised him when he felt the dark presence of shadow coming nearer to him._

_However, what surprised him was that he could not feel any hostile intent from the shadow. Rather, even though his senses registered the presence of a shadow, in his heart, he could feel it-no, he could feel her coming closer to him._

"_Are you alright Ken?"_

_The voice of the lost one awakened him from his confusion as he opened his yellow bright eyes as he felt that a pair of hands removed the hood hiding his eyes. In his eyes, the girl with short sapphire hair with a headband and orange eyes could be seen. She gave him a gentle smile as Ken slowly stood up from his lying position on the tree. Ken was confused, too confused that he did not know what to say. Just as he was about to open his mouth. Midori beaten him to it._

"_No, I have 'disappeared'. Or rather, my existence have disappeared from this world. I have done what I must do in the SSS2 and there was no reason for me to stay there anymore."_

_Midori said with a small but significant sad smile. Ken was still surprised by the appearance of Midori. He struggled to arrange the words that were fighting to come out of his throat and finally formed a sentence._

"_Midori... who are you?"_

_Midori looked in surprised at Ken's choice of question. However that only remained for a second before Midori gave him her cheerful smile. _

"_Sorry Ken, it was a mystery."_

"_Then am I going to see you again?"_

_Ken did not gave Midori that time to rest as he immediately asked his second question. At this point, Midori's bright, cheerful smile has fainted and was replaced with a distant smile. She looked at Ken in the eyes and answered._

"_No... it was sudden and short but... we will not be seeing each other again."_

_Ken did not continue his questions as he stared at Midori's distant smile. Midori has always been the most cheerful one in the SSS2. Her mere presence would bring smile that everyone. It was her bright and cheerful smile that made him fell in love with her._

"_Although it was short, I really cherished the time that we had spent together. So goodbye Ken."_

_Turning her face away from him, she walked away from him as a circle of shadow started to surround her feet. Her feet slowly started to sink into the void. Ken did nothing but watched as she slowly sank into the darkness._

"_Midori!"_

_Just when Midori's head was about to sink into the void, Ken shouted her name. She turned back to look at him as he submerged his hand into the void and pulled out her hand that was eaten by the void moments ago. Midori was surprised by the sudden turn of situation as Ken suddenly confessed._

"_Midori, I love you! I love you more than Sekai does! I swear that I would find you again no matter how long it would take!"_

_Midori's eyes were wide as she stared at Ken. For some reason, something grew in her heart that does not exist. She felt something. It was then, Midori then gave Ken a genuine smile, the brightest smile that Ken has ever seen. Ken slightly blushed, but was suddenly surprised when the shadows started to crawl from Midori's hand and started to wrapped around his hand before stripes of shadows spurred out of the void and surrounded him. Even so, he did not feel afraid but rather, he felt that he was in a warm embrace with the hand holding onto Midori's hand being the most warmest. Then Midori's voice started to echo inside his mind._

_**If you really love me, then accept this power. If you truly love me, then with this power-**_

_**Save me.**_

_That was the last thing he heard before his mind was plunged into darkness. When he woke up next morning, Midori was gone as if she was never here in the first place. However, the power that Midori has given him told him that all was not a dream._

_Flashback ended._

"Therefore on that day I made a vow that no matter how long it would take I would definitely save Midori. No matter how long it would take, for months or even for years, I will not stop until I fulfill my promise!"

Ken finished as he started to dash towards Sekai with his scythe ready for the kill. Sekai tried to slow Ken down by shooting him but the shadows appeared and intercepted the bullets. Sekai hastily retreated a few pace but was quickly caught up by Ken. He dodged the first slash but he was cut in the stomach when he was trying to dodge the second. The wound made him staggered as Ken kicked him in the head as he fell to the ground. He tried to get up but only to find that Ken has his scythe pointing at him already. The victor was already decided.

"Your existence is a interfering with my plans. If you does not wish to save Midori, then you have no reason to exist in this world anymor-"

"I still have reason to live in this world!"

Sekai sudden declaration surprised Ken as he suddenly pushed away the scythe and punched Ken in the face. Ken also fell to the ground as Sekai started punching his face as he shouted.

"I still have people that I have to protect in this world. Even if it was for Midori, I will not allow you to harm Tachibana! Even if you have the power of the shadows, I will stop you!"

"-Chee-You this insolent bastard! The reason that Midori died was because she sacrificed herself to give you her gun to save you! Now that there was a chance to save her, are you going to betray her! You traitor!"

"Wha- I"

Sekai was stunned when Ken said that Midori sacrificed herself to save him. Using the temporally opening_, _Ken managed to pushed Sekai off him as he kicked him in the guts. Sekai felt the air sucked out of him as he crashed onto a wall. He could barely summon any energy to stand up as pain wrecked throughout his entire body. Ken slowly approached him with his scythe in hand.

"Hmph, Midori had actually put your safety before herself. Yet you are going to betray her for some fake angel girl. I am disappointed in you."

"...Y—ou...Tacchi...ban..a...is no.t...a...fak..e...Ang..el..."

"Resisting to the end aren't you? It was about time that I brought an end to your misery."

After listening Sekai's barely formed words, Ken lifted his scythe up high and prepared to kill his former best friend. All friendship was forgotten as he could no longer saw him as a friend anymore. Without sympathy, he swung down his scythe-

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Suddenly, the sound of the bullets could be heard behind his back as he quickly summoned the circle of shadows to intercept the bullet that he thought that was heading towards him. However his shadows could not intercept anything as the bullets were no aiming at him, the bullets hit the back of the scythe, changing the course of the scythe when it was being swung down. It missed Sekai by a few inch as it slashed the wall beside him. Disrupted by an outsider, Ken diverted his attention from Sekai as he stared at the new arrival that disrupted his killing.

"Do you know that violence is not allowed in school? You better throw away that scythe, or you won't be able to redo what you have done with it when you regret it in the future."

A tall figure wearing the NPC uniform could be seen as he descended from the stairs. His red-orange hair was insignificant in the dark and his orange eyes have nothing but simply coldness. His handgun, an old Glock 17, was smoking with the shot just now. Upon realizing who it was, Ken turned his body towards him as he prepared his scythe towards his new target.

"I should have known that you will be the one standing in my way, Student Council President."

"The fact that you know me meant that you have done research on me already right?"

The president's foot touched the ground as he stopped in front of Ken. His eyes were radiating a coldness that could rival Ken's. He lifted his Glock 17 with his right hand as Ken summoned a circle of shadows around him. Dark spears with only the color of the void appeared out of the circle as they hovered around Ken, readied in an offensive mode against the President.

"Student Council President of the Afterlife School. Disappeared and was never seen since weeks before the formation of the Shinda Sekai Sensen 2. All the people that know you were gone already. However the data left by the predecessors provide me enough formation about you already. You was one of the original member of the Shinda Sekai Sensen wasn't you? Student Council President Otonashi Yuzuru."

"I see that you know me. There was no need help self-introduction then. As the Student Council President, I order you to hand over that scythe and power of the Shadow."

"And if I refuse?"

Ken answered with simply words. Shadows started to surround the blade of the scythe, making it sharper and more dangerous. Otonashi responded by aiming at Ken with his old Glock 17. With his hand steadily on the trigger of the gun, he answered.

"Then I will have to use force then."

_Bang!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally 38 days has passed and I am back!**

**Midori: Nobody is expecting you though.**

**A/N: Shut up, the story is finally reaching a peak already. There will definitely be readers interested in it.**

**Midori: Haha, 94,886 words already, yet the story is like only 6/10 full? Readers are bored in it.**

**A/N: -.-lll, Well...I guess I spent too much chapters to introduce the characters...**

**Midori: So, please forgive this stupid author for not being smart and feel free to throw insults at him.**

**A/N: Hey! What's with this sudden insult.**

**Midori: Well you kind of deserve it, especially with Otonashi-san introduction.**

**A/N: What's wrong with his introduction in this chapter?**

**Midori: You gave too much clues that the president is Otonashi that it was not surprising anymore!**

**A/N:..Well...haha...I noticed...**

**Midori: Well in conclusion...Otonashi Yuzuru has joined the Student Council Party as the President! Be sure to read more info about him in chapter 4 OC's report!**

**A/N: And please press the newly decorated Review button!**


	30. Chapter 26

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something** **had happened** **(please** **the previous** **chapter** **for** **further** **details), the** **software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar** **mistake**

**Chapter** **26**

**Shadow Player Episode 1: A place in your heart **

"You won't get away from me!"

"Chee!"

A young man in black Hakama uniform with an aura of a samurai advanced upon Tachibana and did a double slash from both sides towards her waist with his two unusual long kunai. Tachibana barely dodged the slash in time as the blade cut a thin fabric of her clothing. She immediately countered with a stab that was easily blocked by the samurai. The samurai knocked away the knife and bent down on his knees and tried to perform a slash towards Tachibana's legs. Tachibana instinctively did a somersault jump towards the back as she tried to create some distant with her enemy.

"To be able to do such a stunt." The young samurai with black pony tail said. "Are you also a ninja?"

"That should be my question." Tachibana replied as she took out another knife and prepared her stance. "What kind of odd weapon is that? You give an aura of samurai yet you wield ninja-like weapons. You are not a normal person here, aren't you?"

"You have a sharp mind, lady. I am Makoto Youta. As you can see, I am a samurai. That's all you need to know." The samurai called Youta answered before he charged forward with his two long kunai side by side. Tachibana cursed before charged toward Youta with her knives ready.

The Kunai and the knives intercepted each other as they were clashed together in the shape of a 'X'. It was a disadvantage for Tachibana to compete with force with a male as she quickly disengaged and created some distant to avoid the incoming cut towards her fleeting neck.

"May I know what does the Black Hands want with me?" Tachibana asked while trying to form a smirk for sarcasm. "It doesn't feel so good to have fans from the Black Hands."

"Hmm. Trying to make some sarcasm before you die huh?" Youta chuckled as he stood on his position. "Sorry to disappoint you, I don't know much about what Ken-sama and Ueda-sama want with you but I heard something about you having the power to control this world."

"The power... to control this world?" Tachibana asked while staring at Youta with a blank face.

"I neither know about the detail about why Ken-sama and Ueda-sama want to capture you nor do I care about that." Youta lifted his Kunai in a battle stance as Tachibana started to tense up. "My order is to capture you dead or alive, that is the only thing that matters."

After finishing his talk, Youta dashed towards Tachibana again. However this time, he suddenly thrown away his left kunai before his hand suddenly entered his pocket and reached out. Tachibana barely seen the incoming normal kunai heading towards her head as she turned her head, the kunai left a thin wound on her face behind. Temporarily distracted, Tachibana tried to defend herself against the coming slash from the front but her knives ended up being knocked away.

"This is the end!" Youta shouted as he raised his Kunai high again, preparing to swing it down upon the now defenseless Tachibana.

"_Is this the end?" _Tachibana thought as she looked at the kunai that was about to descend upon her. All seemed to be hopeless as she braced herself from the-

_Tachibana squad now!_

"!"

A voice suddenly echoed in her mind as she followed the instruction without hesitation. Just as the kunai was about to hit Tachibana, in the gap where Tachibana's body once was a knife appeared out of nowhere and flew towards the chest of Youta. Youta coughed out a few blood as he staggered away from Tachibana.

"You..." Youta tried to form swords as he was coughing blood from his mouth. "So you really existed after all."

"I do not find it comforting that the enemy already learnt of my identity before I even introduced myself." A voice, a girl's, echoed through the area before the speaker appeared behind Tachibana. The girl had snow white hair and red eyes that were identical to Tachibana. The girl and Tachibana looked the same except that the girl wore the NPC school uniform.

Tachibana stood up and froze upon seeing the new girl. The girl flashed her a gentle smile before turned back to her stern expression to Youta.

"My master told me to beware of of another angel that looked exactly like the angel from SSS2 except that she was in NPC uniform. I had hoped that this wouldn't happen but..." Youta said. "I guess I will be taking my leave."

"Wait a minute." The girl in NPC uniform stopped him. "Do you think that I will let you get away that easily after you attacked my imouto (little sister)?"

_Sister? _Tachibana thought in confusion but did not said anything.

"I do not believe that you have time to concern about me." Youta said as he turned his back towards them and started to walk away. "I wondered how long the angel's friend could last against Ken."

"You..." The girl beside Tachibana glared at Youta before he slowly disappeared out of sight. Finally after a long time, Tachibana stared face to face to the girl that looked exactly like her and asked.

"Who...are you?"

"Ah," The girl looked at her. "I am...umm..."

"...just now you mentioned about imouto...you are..."

"Kanade-oneechan."

"Huh?" Tachibana stared at Kanade in confusion. Kanade then pointed herself with her right hand.

"You can call me Kanade-oneechan. Tachi-chan!" Kanade said with a smile.

"Kanade...-oneechan?" Tachibana repeated the name. For a moment Tachibana thought that she saw her sister blushed but quickly dismissed the thought. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"Sorry Kanade-oneechan, I have to go find my friend until it is too late" Tachibana said as she started to head towards the previous place where she parted with Sekai. Behind her, Kanade started to follow Tachibana and they headed to the same direction.

"Kanade-oneechan, why are you-" Tachibana found that Kanade was following her and asked. Kanade only winked at her sister and answered.

"It is the responsibility of the elder sister to help the younger one, isn't it?

"...Sister..."

Tachibana repeated the word as the two harmonics girl headed towards where Sekai and Ken previously was.

* * *

><p>"Quite a persistent bastard that can't die aren't you? Student Council President."<p>

"As the Student Council President, I can't die so easily, can I?"

Yuzuru replied as he breath heavily as he tried to keep himself concentrated at his enemy. His student council uniform is now in shreds and there are too many wounds for the Afterlife world to heal them at the same time. Even so he still had the dignified look as he looked at Ken.

Unlike Yuzuru, Ken only had a few bullet holes on his body which wounds had already healed. However likewise he was breathing heavily like Yuzuru. Even though Ken had the advantage of having the power of the Shadow player, Yuzuru was a well-trained veteran that had survived through different kind of danger. As a result the battle dragged for quite some time and both side were exhausted.

"You..." Ken said as he continued to stare at Yuzuru with caution. "What in the world are you...?"

"I am simply the Student Council of the Afterlife school. It is my duty to maintain the order of this world." Yuzuru replied. He could not remember how long was it since he had voluntary became the Student Council President of the school. However he did not regret doing it, especially with the company of his council that would never leave him alone.

_Though I hope that they will just move on like all others, those trouble makers..._

Yuzuru chuckled as he remembered about how he tried to persuade his members to move on but failed miserably. Those were the good times when nothing serious happened.

"If you insist in interfering with my plans, I will have to 'delete' you." Ken threatened under his hood as he brought out his scythe in a battle stance again. Yuzuru chuckled at the question before putting in another new magazine into his old Glock 17.

"Wasn't that what you had been trying to do just now? So long so I still live, I will not let anyone destroy the order of this world."

"Then die!"

Ken shouted a fierce battle cry as he charged towards Yuzuru. As if he got the help of the Angel Player, he swiftly dodged to the right when the scythe swung down and kicked Ken in the abdomen. Ken resisted the pain and continued to swing the scythe towards Yuzuru. Yuzuru barely dodged it as it left a small wound on his left hand. He returned the favor by firing a few bullets towards Ken but the shadows around him intercepted them again.

"Chee...those shadows are a pain..." Yuzuru commented as he tried to increase the distance between the two of them.

However, suddenly a black shuriken headed towards Yuzuru. The shuriken took Yuzuru by surprise as he tried to shoot it down. The bullets bounced off the shuriken and it cut off Yuzuru's right wrist that was holding the gun. Yuzuru staggered a bit as he swallowed the scream at his throat. The momentary opening left by Yuzuru when he was enduring the pain managed to let Ken dashed towards Yuzuru as he launched a kick towards his stomach. Air and blood were coughed out as he flew a few meters and dropped on the ground. Yuzuru tried to get up but found that he was paralyzed by the intense pain wrecking his body. Ken stood above Yuzuru as he raised his scythe and prepared to brought it down to end this long fight.

"This is the end, Student Council President!" Ken shouted with a smirk as he brought the scythe down.

_Tink!_

"What!"

"Don't you dare to hurt Otonashi-sempai."

A murderous voice could be heard as Ken found himself face to face with Kanade, her crimson eyes were burning with intense hatred that Ken found himself jumped back unconsciously. On her hands were two long blade that represented handsonic version 2.

"You are..." Ken muttered as he found himself gripping his scythe tighter. "The angel from the Student Council, aren't you?"

"I am no angel Ken." Kanade glared at Ken as she moved in front of Yuzuru to protect him from Ken. "My name is Kanade. I am the Vice President of the Student Council. I am going to make you pay for injuring the President!"

Kanade shouted in a murderous tone as she suddenly appeared in front of Ken and performed a large swing with both of her handsonic version two blade towards Ken. Ken was shocked but he responded quickly as he tried to parry Kanade's cut and slashes. The aggressive attack of Kanade was pushing towards Ken as he tried to find an opening for an attack. However whenever an opening appeared he was forced to parry another attack from Kanade.

"Chee! Is this an angel's power? Then!" Ken cursed before the shadows surrounding the ground below him started to take the form of spears as they suddenly stabbed towards Kanade. Kanade managed to quickly destroyed two of the spears and evaded another three, however she was too late to avoid the sixth one that aimed towards her waist. The spear barely missed her stomach and cut through the side of her waist. Kanade winced in pain as Ken saw this as an opening.

"I got you!" Ken shouted as swung his scythe down upon Kanade. Just milliseconds before the blade would cut off her head,

"_Guard skill: Delay."_

Ken heard those few words as he saw that the blade of his scythe only managed to cut nothing as Kanade suddenly 'teleported' beside him.

"Die Ken!" With blood red eyes filled with anger and hatred, she stabbed towards Ken with her left blade as it stabbed deep into the right side of Ken's chest.

"You bitch!" Ken did not scream but cursed as he summoned another shadow spear as it immediately pierced Kanade's left hand as soon as it appeared. Kanade tried to pull her left hand out but it was stuck by the spear.

"Good night Angel!" Ken shouted as he swung his scythe down towards Kanade. It was supposed to be his win as Kanade's left hand was pierced and stuck at his shadow spear. However Ken's eyes went wide when Kanade did the last thing that he thought she would have done.

_Cheee-_

The sound of flesh being slashed could be heard as Ken felt some warm blood splattered on his face. Before he knew it, he felt that his scythe cut nothing and a sharp burning pain ripping his heart apart at his stomach. In front of him, Kanade had dodged the scythe barely by a few centimeter and her right blade pierced out of his stomach. At the place where the spear had pierced left only the dangling left hand of a certain girl.

"You..." Ken tried to form words but found himself coughing out blood. Kanade glared at him without pity as she mercilessly pulled out her right blade from his stomach.

"That's what you will get for trying to kill the president." Her tone suggested no pity towards Ken as he sank towards on his knees. Kanade raised her right blade high, ready to bring it down upon Ken's neck when Yuzuru's shout traveled through out the area.

"No Kanade! Get away from him!"

"..Kana...de..?"

Kanade muttered as her right blade halted in midair when she heard Yuzuru calling her name. Just as she stopped, she managed to see shadows started to form around Ken as they shot out towards her. Even with Yuzuru's early warning, she was not able to destroy or dodged all the shadow spears as one managed to pierced through her knees and another pierced through her shoulder. Kanade let out a small scream of pain as she jumped backwards with the help of overdrive to distant herself from Ken.

"We will continue this fight next time, angel." Ken said as his body was already half-way sank into the shadow. Kanade tried to dash towards Ken but her injured knee gave up on her as she fell to the ground.

"Damn you Ken!" Kanade shouted as Ken left behind a smirk before he disappeared into the shadows. At the spot where he was left only a pool of blood and a cut-off arm.

* * *

><p>"Kanade-oneechan..."<p>

Tachibana muttered as she kneed beside the unconsciousness Sekai and watched her sister struggled to get up with her injured knee. She was about to head towards her when another person beaten her to it.

"Are you okay?" Yuzuru asked as he kneed on the ground in front of Kanade. The deep hatred in her blood-red eyes started to faint before they turned back into normal crimson-red eyes that one would feel anything from it. Kanade smiled as she tried to call out towards Yuzuru.

"Yuzur-"

"Can you stand vice-president?"

Kanade's words was cut off when Yuzuru's continued his speech. She stared at Yuzuru for a while before her smile started to faint. Even so it was a gentle but sad smile with no ill meaning behind it.

"My leg's injured, I think I will have to wait until it healed. You can go back first president, I will be right back after my leg healed."

"...Okay..." Yuzuru replied as he shown no response towards Kanade's fainting smile. He stood up as Kanade tried to sit in a better position for her leg to recover.

"Hold on tight vice-president."

"Huh? Wuah!"

Kanade let out a weird sound as she felt something scoped her up and lifted her up in the air. She looked up and found Yuzuru carrying her up in bridal style. Kanade unconsciously blushed as her face turned into a deep red shade that was identical to the color of her eyes. She felt very embarrassed as she mumbled.

"Wha-What are you doing president?"

"Carrying you of course." Yuzuru replied in a emotionless tone. However no one was unable to miss out the shade of red on his face as it refused to look at the small and fragile girl in his arms.

"I am only carrying you because this place is still a battle zone, don't misunderstand it for anything else got it?" Yuzuru said as his eyes slightly took a look at Kanade. Kanade did not miss it as she flashed her a bright and cheerful smile and forced Yuzuru to dart his eyes away before his face started to get redder than how it was already.

"Anno, Kanade-oneechan!" Tachibana called out as she approached the two. Yuzuru turned around to face Tachibana as Kanade in his arms said.

"Believe in the path you chose Tachi-chan."

"...Oneechan..."

"Don't worry Tachi-chan. Whenever you are in trouble, I will definitely be there to save you."

"...But..." Tachibana mumbled as she tried to ask something. But nothing came into her mind.

"...Urgh... ..."

Tachibana turned her head towards Sekai and found that Sekai was starting to woke up. Tachibana was about to head towards him but she faced towards her sister again.

"You chose that boy over your memories didn't you." Kanade said. "Then always stay together with him, as long as both of you are together, there will be nothing that can pull you two apart."

After saying that, Kanade closed her eyes as she lean on Yuzuru's chest. Faint but visible, Yuzuru smiled before they started to left the place. Tachibana did not say anything anymore and until the two left her sight, she then started to head towards Sekai and started to woke him up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew done... I am tired...**

**Midori: Well, I think the readers are tired at reading that part of the phrase again.**

**A/N: Urusai...I am really tired...**

**Midori: Do you really have the time to repeat it again? You have about a time limit of five minutes before you must go for your tuition you know.**

**A/N: Ah don't remind me about that. Anyway to make this fast, **

**Gixagne: Well I hate to admit but I have to agree that it is starting to get boring already. So rejoice that operation Ragnarok finally ended. More details about Yuzuru will be told in other chapters or in a new story with Yuzuru and Harmonics Kanade as the main characters. I really enjoyed writing the both of them XD.**

**Fenichi de Toeni: Thanks a lot! You helped me cleared a lot of grammar confusion that I had in my mind. Even though I may still have some grammar error in my story and my brain, I hope to be in your guidance from now on!**

**Chen ZiXin: Thanks for reviewing! I am starting to miss you (and all the other old reviewers XD). I have to agree, I am also confused with the number of characters that existed in this story. I will try to keep this at least a two week update but I will try to make it even shorter so remember to review this time too!**

**And finally! Please comment about the battle style used between Tachibana against Youta and Kanade against Ken!**

**Midori: Wait, its not about Read and Review?**

**A/N: And Please press this newly decorated blue button!**

**Midori: Just another way for saying 'Please Read and Review'...**


	31. Chapter 27

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something** **had happened** **(please** **the previous** **chapter** **for** **further** **details), the** **software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar** **mistake**

**Chapter** **27**

**Aftermath**

"I need some medic here!"

"Somebody clean off this rotten body!"

"Somebody help me carry this fat *** to the detention cell!"

"Oi! That Black Hand is running away! Stop him!"

_Bang!_

"The battle has finally ended..."

A Russian with dark blonde hair and love green eyes could be seen wearing a gray trench coat over his NPC uniform over watching the situation from the top of the stage where the Gears of Music made their performance. Just in front of the exit of the cafeteria lied the body of a Black Hand that tried to sneak away when no one had noticed. The Hungarian beside the Russian cocked her Gepard anti-material rifle that has fired just now and watched over the area, searching for any Black Hand that tried to act dead and escaped when they had the chance. A samurai with jet black hair and dressed in an kimono approached the two as he opened up a conversation.

"Most of the Black Hands have been locked in the detention cell already. After locking all of the Black Hands we will be doing a head count to see who's missing."

"Try find Saito, Jiro and Angel," Dmitri, the Russian said. "Tell them to find a few volunteers to accompany them to watch over the detention cells. Annuska and I will meet up with them after we finished the head count."

"Will do." Isamu, the samurai said he went off to find the other three. The Hungarian beside the Russian, Annuska put down her rifle as she said to Dmitri.

"What do you think is going to happen now?"

"What do you mean by 'going to happen now'?" Dmitri answered as he looked at her in the eyes. "You mean by what is going to happen to us or what is going to happen to this world?"

"Both" Annuska replied. "We were lucky to survive the slaughter last night. However now that the Black Hand has declared war, I wouldn't doubt that there would be people itching to have a fight with the Black Hand already."

"If you ask me what's going to happen..." Dmitri replied as he closed his eyes in deep thought. "What is going to happen to us...no to the world now all depends on what course of actions does the SSS2 decide to make after this battle. Truth to be told, we are just people that got into a crossfire between the SSS2 and the Black Hand. I doubt that the Black Hands want to have anything to do with us but they consider us a threat since our numbers are growing every day. What I recommend doing now is-"

_Bang!_

A loud bang pierced through the murmuring sound of the people working below as they followed where did the sound ended at. A Black Hand that had his hand on the handle of the exit dropped dead after having being shot in the heart. Dmitri blown away the smoke coming out of his Makarov pistol and continued.

"-help the SSS2 to hunt down every one of these mad dogs."

* * *

><p>"Akito, what is our casualty for this battle?"<p>

Miu said as she lied down on her chair with her leg outstretched docking on the table. Akito who was beside the window sighed about Miu's unladylike before he answered.

"I have asked the others just now when you were still unconsciousness." Akito answered. "We have lost the entire diversion division. They were the first to die when the explosion went off last night."

"What about the entire SSS2? Does everyone make it back safely?"

"I can't find Reina-chan but I heard that somebody seen Raito walking around the school. Miyuki-chan came just now. She was not wounded but she was soaked in blood from the head to the toe. I could still remembered that her eyes looked like a void with not a single emotion in them. Shiina-san took her to get a shower after she reported to me that Taejin was resting in his room. It seemed that he got his arm cut off during a battle with the Black Hand last night."

"What about Tachi-chan and Sekai?" Miu asked as she stood up from her chair and looked over the window. The NPCs were still playing in the field as if nothing have happened last night.

"Tachibana came just a few minutes ago and said that she would be tending to Sekai's wounds. It seemed that they had a clash with that Ken guy and Sekai was seriously injured during the fight."

"Ken..." Miu muttered as she turned her gaze away from the window as she approached Akito. "I can still remember him. He is always so mysterious and appearing out of nowhere. I guess that I should have expected that he would have joined the Black Hand..."

Miu stopped in front of Akito and looked at his body. Before Miu woke up, Akito had already changed his uniform and his wounds have healed. From the eyes of any normal people, Akito would be some of the lucky people that had his wounds healed already. However Miu was different, she could still remember the voices, the madness that striven her to stab Akito in the stomach. Miu reached his hand and touched the place where he was stabbed. Akito slightly blushed at the unexpected touch as Miu asked.

"Does it... still hurt...?"

"...You mean the wound?" Akito answered as he looked down at his body. Even though he never really cared about it, he could still slightly remember how he was suddenly stabbed by the stomach by Miu. He could still remember her emotionless eyes that were lost. He could still remember the soft but spicy sensation of the Miu's lips-

"No it doesn't hurt anymore! It's already healed so don't worry!" Akito quickly replied Miu's question as he faced away to hid his red face. Upon picking up Akito's weird reaction, Miu's uneasiness started to fade away as she tried to peak on Akito's hiding face.

"What's wrong Akito?" Miu asked with a blank face as she turned her face to get a better look at Akito's face. Akito noticed Miu's action as he turned his face to look at the window as he answered.

"Nothing is wrong..."

"Then look at me in the face." Miu declared as she put her hands on her hips. Akito realized that he had no way to get out of this as he looked at Miu in the face.

"Uwah, Akito your face is red!"

"Urusai (shut up)! My face was tanned red by the sun just now!"

"Even though we were indoor all the time and the sun wasn't fully up yet?"

"Ug..." Akito muttered as he looked down. 'So there is no way to get out of this huh?' Akito thought before he looked at Miu straight in the face. Miu looked at him blankly as Akito said.

"Miu, about yesterday's..." Akito was about to say 'kiss' but when he remembered the scene of Miu kissing him, his face got redden and the word ended up stuck in his throat. Miu saw that Akito's face became redder as she took the initiative to ask.

"Yesterday's?"

"Urm...you know...that is..." Akito tried to form the word 'kiss' in his mouth but the word was still stuck in his throat. Miu had a curious look on her face before her eyes lit up as she asked Akito.

"Oh yeah Akito," Miu asked as Akito decided to shut up for the time being. "what happened to me after I stabbed you in the stomach?"

"Huh?" Akito had a blank look as he stared back at Miu. Miu shown an empty face of not knowing anything as Akito asked. "You don't remember what happen after that?"

"Well I did remember stabbing you..." Miu answered as she put her hands under her jaw and started thinking. "After that I remember you say something about two voices but now I can't recall what happen after that. Say Akito, did anything happen after I lost my consciousness?"

"Ah...nothing happen!" Akito secretly sighed a breath of relief as he quickly used this chance to pull the topic away from the 'kiss'. "After you lost your consciousness, Mio found us and helped us to get out of the fight last night. Nothing much happen!"

"...So nothing happen..." Miu muttered as she looked suspiciously at Akito. Akito gulped but sighed another breath of relief when Miu decided not to bother with it anymore.

"More importantly, Akito can you go find Raito-kun and Reina-chan? You are the only active member I have left so I am counting on you."

"Don't worry, I will definitely find both of them. Then see you later!" Akito said as he opened the wooden door and slowly left the room. After a few seconds, Miu approached the door and opened it, checked the outside if anyone was going to come in before she closed the door and started to release the emotion that had been swelling inside her since she woke up and saw Akito.

"AAAHHHH I AM SO EMBARRASSED!"

Miu suddenly screamed so she dropped onto the floor and started rolling around. All of her dignity forgotten as she rolled around the floor of the room as she started screaming out the words that were choking her mouth ever since she woke up and saw Akito in front of her.

"JUST WHAT WAS I THINKING LAST NIGHT! KI-KI-KI-KISSING HIM LIKE THAT!"

In contrast to her previous face that she put up just now when she was with Akito, Miu's face was as red as a tomato and steam were steadily evaporating from her head. Her eyes were unfocused as she struggled to draw her mind away from last night memory of kissing Akito.

After screaming around and rolling around the floor for a few more minutes, Miu finally started to calm down as she rolled her body to the dark spot where Miyuki-chan would normally be. She sat up and leaned her body to the wall as her hand unconsciously reached up and touched the lips that touched Akito's yesterday.

"...Ano baka (That idiot)...Saying something like this as nothing have happen..."

_Let's meet in the living world!  
><em>

"... ..."

Miu's expression started to change as the redness started to faint from her face. Her hand lost the energy to stay up and dropped dead on the floor. Miu looked up at the gray ceiling as she remembered what Akito has said before he _moved on_.

"What am I thinking...just because he accidentally kiss me once nothing else is going to change..."

"What is not going to change?"

"Eh? U-wah!"

Miu screamed when she realized that somebody has responded just right next to her. She jumped up and unconsciously reached for the knife behind her back. However before her hand reached the knife she realized who was the one that responded.

Lying on the floor in front of the door was Kamio Reeichi, the Leader of the Guild. He had spiked black hair with a pair of glasses but his normal coverall was now stained with blood. Reeichi laughed at Miu's reaction as he let the Striker shotgun in his gun dropped to the floor. Miu quickly kneed beside him and asked.

"What happen to you Kamio-san?" Miu asked, Kamio-san only gave a serious look to Miu as he answered.

"The Black Hand has conquered the Guild."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew...One more chapter done.**

**Midori: Must you say 'Whew' every time you start writing the Author note?**

**A/N: Well, I just feel like doing it. It become a habit already.**

**Midori: Then please change that habit. Well I know that it is futile...**

**A/N:Well we will see. Nothing much to talk about this chapter. Though I love imagining Miu's face as she started rolling on the ground XD**

**Please R&R!**


	32. Chapter 28

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Changed! I finally reset my computer and have a proper Microsoft word to use :)  
><strong>

**Chapter** **28**

**Of Yuuki of Student Council**

_...Argh...where... am...I...?_

"Seriously, why is it that its chapter 28 already then we are introduced? This author doesn't know how to treat his character fairly."

"You are so right! I was supposed to be Akito's long lost girlfriend but this stupid author just has to accept the so called _official_ character from Gixagne. Thanks to that I only appeared with the name so called sniper in the battle scenes only!"

_...voice...I can hear voice but..._

I slowly opened my heavy eyes and what met me was just the plain white ceiling above me. I could hear two girl's voices beside me. I resisted the pain that was still trying to paralyse my body and turned my head towards the voice.

Beside me seating beside each other over a small round table were two girls in heated discussion. One of them had long brown hair with a flower headband on top. She had brown eyes and wore a normal NPC school uniform. She had a disgruntle face suggesting that she was complaining to her partner.

Her partner had similar long blond hair and sapphire eyes and was quite thin from my opinion. In her sapphires eyes were...anger? I didn't have enough time to think about it before the thought of being confined in an unknown place with two NPCs reached my mind.

_I have to get out of here!_

"Ah, he's awake."

The blonde haired girl commented as she looked up at me. The brown haired girl also stared at me but I could care less about their gazes as compared to what was restraining my body.

"Wha-What the hell is this!"

I consciously shouted out as I looked at the ropes that were binding me to the bed. I summoned all my strength and struggled but to no avail. My entire body was tied to the bed and I couldn't move any part of my body except my head.

"Give it up, you are already captured."

"...Captured?"

I stopped struggling and stared at the girls. They have got up from their seating position and were just standing beside me staring at me. I could no longer withstand their stares as I turned my head towards them and asked.

"Who are you two?"

"There is not necessary for you to know, it's not like we have that many scenes in the story anyway..." The girl with long blonde hair answered with a dejected tone. The brown haired patted her partner's head and answered my question.

"Sorry about that, my name is Kotori Minase and this emo girl beside me is Mafuyu. Nice to meet you."

"Wait!" The blonde girl complained, "I am not an emo girl!"

"But you just went emo just now."

"Huuu..." The girl pouted as she knew that she lost. I could only stare at them in confusion before the girl called Kotori asked me a question.

"You are Tsuda Yuuki, aren't you?"

"...How did you know my name...?" I asked as I glared at the mysterious girl who shown no weakness to my glare. She simply smiled as she took a seat on the bed beside me.

"Well, that's because Setsumi-chan always talked about you when she came back to visit us." She spoke with a cheerful tone with a hint of playfulness in her voice. Setsumi-chan...Wait!

"Setsumi-chan! Where is-"

"Wow, just like Setsumi-chan said, he really cared that much for her."

"And I was supposed to be the one that was cared the most..."

Both the girls commented as I tried to retrace my memories. That's right...I was talking with Setsumi-chan during operation Ragnarok. Then I fainted...

"You two... who are you two actually?" I asked.

"Even though you asked that, you pretty much guessed everything already right? That's right; both of us are members of the student council. We were good friends of Setsumi-chan that she told us everything about you!" Kotori said loudly as she stared at my response in interest. Even though I wanted to disappoint her, I couldn't help but want to know what Setsumi-chan said about me.

"You know, there was this story that Setsumi-chan told us about how you beaten up a group of people that bullied her. Even though she doesn't like violence, she said that she was very happy that you were willing to help her to beat them up!" Kotori said as if I was already a good friend of hers already.

"About that... yes it did happen before..." I replied as I searched through the memories in my mind. I remembered, some older Black Hand guys ordered Setsumi-chan to do this do that and in the end tried to sexual harass her. I was so angry that I accidentally killed them rather than beaten them up...

"There was also this story about how you jumped into the waterfall to save a toy that she thought was a living puppy. When she came back to visit us she was so happy that she showed everyone the toy."

"...She also mentioned that one...?" I replied again. That actually happened during the time she just joined Black Hand. She was not familiar with the trap system that she fell for the last trap. Even though I was fully aware that it was just a toy, hearing Setsumi-chan's my body jumped into the river itself. Luckily I managed to swim back in time before I fell into the waterfall...

"And so," She said as she put her face to mine with a joker-like smirk. "What is your relationship with our Setsumi-chan? Split all of it out now!"

"Relationship ...with Setsumi-chan?" I muttered as I stared back at her. True that I have always cared for her because she looked a lot like my sister but...

"Ah you don't know?" Kotori's grin grew bigger as she said. "Setsumi-chan told us that she really li-"

_Bang!_

"Wo-ow!" Kotori barely dodged in time to escape from her death. On the wall opposite the door now has a bullet hole on it. _Is it an enemy! _I thought as I turned to look towards the door with the two other girls followed after. I was left flabbergasted with the one at the door.

"Minase-chan...Mafuyu-chan... What do you two think you two are doing?" Standing beside the door, Setsumi-chan said with a threatening voice as her hair covered her eyes. In her hand was her personal FN Browning HP handgun that was smoking with white puff. Kotori and Mafuyu began to step back from her as Setsumi-chan began to approach them threateningly.

"Ah well... I was bored so I picked your door. But I never thought that I would find a Black Hand in your bed. Just for security sake I tied him up." Kotori seemed to be unaffected by the strange aura coming out from Setsumi-chan even though she was still retreating from her.

"Ah...I just came because I want some screen time." Mafuyu answered as she lifted both of her hands and surrendered. She is still planning to break the 4th wall? Or 4th wall simply doesn't exist to her?

"Then what was that conversation I heard about?" Setsumi-chan asked as she continued driving the two girls to the wall. This is the first time that I saw Setsumi-chan like that.

"Well I was just discussing with him about how you always mentioned him when you came back and how you really lik-"

"**MINASE KONO BAKA!" ("MINASE YOU IDIOT!") **Setsumi-chan shouted out loud as her hair scattered away from her face to reveal her embarrass red face with tear-filled eyes. She held up her handgun and began shooting randomly.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Wuah! Retreat! Retreat!" Mafuyu shouted as she rolled on the floor all the way to the door. As for Kotori, she managed to get past Setsumi-chan in time before the shower of bullets hit her.

"Well then, please enjoy your private time with you boyfrie-"

_Bang!_

Kotori's last words were cut off as Setsumi-chan shot her in the head with precise. For a moment I saw Mafuyu quickly dragged away Kotori's dead body before the scene was replaced with Setsumi-chan closing the door. She shut and locked the door quietly and stood beside the door a few seconds.

"Setsumi-chan?" I asked with concern. Setsumi-chan remained at the statue at the door before she suddenly rushed towards me with her crimson face.

"Minase-chan didn't say anything weird or strange to you right?" Setsumi shouted even though she was just beside me. Her eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to fall down out of embarrassment. Even though it is cruel for me to say this but when she is staring at me with those teary eyes and a red face, she is very cute and I am tempted to pat her head. However...

"Ah, let me remove these first..." Setsumi realized that I was struggling and took out a knife to cut the rope off. The rope let off a light 'zip' sound before it fell freely onto the bed.

"Thank you Setsumi." I thanked Setsumi as I sat up on the bed after being freed from the rope. I stretched my muscles as I felt that they have gone stiff after staying on the bed for too long.

"Don't worry Setsumi-chan, she only mentioned about how you tell them about the time when I helped you when a group of Black Hand bullied you and when I helped you to save a toy from the last trap in the Base."

"...So it's only the stories...Thank goodness..." Setsumi-chan muttered as she sighed in relief beside me. I am sure that she would become frantic if I told her that what she said just now was suspicious but I decided not to. It has been some time as I last saw her and I don't want to waste these precious moments.

"So this is your room Setsumi-chan?" I asked as I looked around the room. Except the fact that the pink wall was decorated with bullet holes from just now, the room had a computer on the table and a small round table on the floor.

"Don't look around too much." Setsumi said shyly. I guess this is understandable; any girl would probably be embarrassed if a guy saw their room. As expected of Setsumi-chan, her room was very clean. On the wall there were a few pictures that were pinned to the wall. The biggest one among them has a total of eight people in the picture with the school's bridge as the back ground. The sky was dark and orange that suggested it was taken during the evening. In the centre of picture was a pair of couple being squeezed together by the others. The couple at the left had orange hair and orange eyes and were pushed against with a small girl with white snow-like hair and red eyes at the right. At the side of the orange haired guy were two guys and one girl pushing against him. One of the guys had a green headband and the other had light blonde hair with orange eyes. The girl had long blonde hair and asymmetrical eyes. I could recognise this girl as I remembered fighting her last night. At the side of the white haired girl, there were another three girls pushing her towards the boy. The three of them were Kotori, Mafuyu and Setsumi.

"Ah this photo, this is so nostalgic..." Setsumi said as she came beside me and looked at the photo. There was a gentle and warm smile on her face that I have never seen before. No it wasn't that I haven't seen it before, it was just that the smile she was having was brighter than any other smile I seen when I was with her.

"Is this the photo of your student council?" I asked. So this is the photo of Setsumi's family.

"Yes." Setsumi looked at me and answered with a bright smile. I guess she really love her student council.

"What kind of people are the student council members?" I asked. Since I am already here, I want to know what kind of people that Setsumi sees as her family.

"What kind of people are they..." Setsumi said as she pondered. After a few seconds, her face suddenly brightened up as she pulled my hands towards the door.

"Wait, what are you doing Setsumi-chan?" I asked as I slowly followed Setsumi towards the door.

"Bring you to meet the student council of course!" Setsumi smiled. "I am sure that they would be please to meet you!"

"Ah wait-"

"Ah Setsumi-chan there you are..." Just as I was about to stop Setsumi, she opened the door and then a guy with brown hair and a green headband appeared in front of the door. I could recognise him as one of the people in the photo just now. The person stared at us surprised before he turned his head towards Setsumi.

"Ah Setsumi-chan, could this be Tsuda Yuuki that you always mentioned?" The guy asked as he entered the room. Setsumi beside me blushed as the phrase 'always mentioned' entered her mind. The guy approached me and offered a hand as a greeting which I politely shook it.

"Nice to meet you Tsuda-san, I am Igarashi. Thanks for taking care of Setsumi-chan when she was in the Black Hand." The guy called Igarashi smiled as he shook my hand. He seems to be a nice person that also cares for Setsumi.

"What were you two planning to go just now?" He asked as he eyed as suspiciously. Setsumi beside me immediately answered his question.

"I was planning to introduce him to the other student council members. Were you looking for me Igarashi-san?"

"The president got worried about you since you haven't been to the student council room this morning. I volunteered to check you out. You say that you are going to introduce him to the student council but are you sure it's alright?" Igarashi asked with a hint of mischievous in his voice. I could feel that he is hiding something...

"Of course it's alright! Even though he is a Black Hand, I am sure that the others would understand if they know that it's Tsuda-san who always taken care of me." Setsumi declared as she looked at Igarashi with determination in her eyes.

"That's not what I meant." Igarashi said as he pointed at me while smirking. "Are you sure you are going to show him to the others when he was like that?"

Looking at where Igarashi was pointing, Setsumi realized what he meant and blushed as she turned away. Looking down at my body, I realized that except for my pants, my Black Hand uniform has been taken out and there were only a few bandages covering my body. I never thought that I would have never notice this until somebody point it out to me.

"Don't worry and just wait here. I will get one of my spare uniforms for you since we are about the same size." Igarashi said before he closed the door. Leaving a half-naked me with Setsumi in a tense situation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I guess I will stop here for now.**

**Midori: Eh? But it was getting into the fun part of Yuzuru addicted to drugs and how the children disobey their father.**

**A/N: Well I wanted to write that but this chapter is getting too long so I will split it into two. There is no much that I want to say but...**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 29

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Changed! I finally reset my computer and have a proper Microsoft word to use :)**

**Chapter** **29**

**Just another normal student council day**

My name is Otonashi Yuzuru, I am the president of the student council.

Or I am supposed to be.

"Ah president, please make me some green tea please."

"President, the NPCs are asking questions about what happened to the cafeteria."

"Yo President, want to play some chess?"

"I wondered if Kanade felt like this when she was the student council president..."

I slumped into my chair in the middle of the room and complained. Mio who was seating at the corner from my right asked again.

"President, please make me some green tea please."

"...Why should I do that?"

"Because President makes the best tea! The tea of my servants when I had alive could not even be compared to yours."

"Thanks for the compliment but I will politely turn down the request."

"President..."

Mio pouted as I quickly turned my head away. To those that were reading my thought remember to note to yourself, never look into the eyes of girls that were pouting at you. They were trying to hypnotise you into doing their bidding so don't even tempt to look into them.

"For those that want president to make some green tea say 'majority win'."

"Majority win."

"Majority win."

"Majority win."

"Ganging up against me again!"

I shouted in objection. By the way the first one to agree was Igarashi, followed by Rei and then Mafuyu who just opened the door while dragging someone by the hair with her.

"Wait Mafuyu, what happened to Kotori?" I asked as I stood up to have a better look. Mafuyu just laughed and replied.

"Well we were just teasing Setsumi-chan a bit and then Setsumi-chan went mad and shot us."

"Seriously you two...stop making so much trouble for other people."

I took the first aid kit and inspected Kotori's wound. Nothing serious, just an instant dead headshot that was pretty normal in this world. But since, the wound was still leaking blood to the floor I better bandaged it. The cleaner of the school would complain if the floor was dirty.

"We are seriously lucky that our president knows first aid right?"

Igarashi complimented. But I felt that he was mocking me.

"Why don't you guys learn first aid too? I can't be with you when you are injured every time you know."

"Those that only want President to always come and treat them when they are injured say 'Majority win'!"

"Majority win!"

"Majority win!"

"Majority win!"

"Majority win!"

"Mio stop doing that! Wait Kotori you are awake already!"

I refrained myself from jumping up when I saw Kotori's head which was on my knee was looking up at me. I head palmed again.

"Kotori, I thought you were dead?"

"Well, I was waiting for the president to bandage me, that's why."

"Seriously what's with you people..."

I stood up as Kotori finally removed her head from my knee. I took a look at everyone. Again the treated one, Kotori was smiling happily while the others were burning with jealousy. Seriously...what was so good about being bandage by me?

"You just don't understand, do you President? To be able to rest on your knee and enjoy the sensation of the painful wound being healed by you is like being blessed with warm magic by god."

"...I will pretend I never heard that."

"You already pretended that many times already."

"...Sigh..."

I sighed in defeat as I proceed to make tea for everyone. I regret learning how to make tea during the spare tea I had before I met these people. Now that I thought about it, I should visit the tea-making club sometime; I hadn't been there for quite a while since the entire Black Hand ruckus started.

I slipped the tea I made, the nature like favour of the tea made me relax and released me from the stress from handling my subordinates.

"Oh yeah President." Mio called, I took a slip of my tea in preparation for what was about to come.

"I kidnapped the mascot of the SSS2."

_Buu!_

"Ah President, please don't waste those holy tea please."

"Shut up Rei, and I won't ask why you called them holy."

I wiped the mess I created when I accidentally choked on the tea and asked Mio for more information.

"Well...I found the SSS2's mascot, Reina-chan in the bushes of the forest. She seemed to be running away from one of her friends. I couldn't decide what to do so I carried her to my room first. She is wounded quite badly so I let her sleep in my room for now. What do you think we should do after she wakes up?"

"Return her to the SSS2 of course."

I bluntly replied as I took a slip of my tea. Mio seemed to be unable to accept my decision and continued.

"But she was running away from her friends, shouldn't we kept her and access the situation?"

"Then what about the SSS2? They are going to be worried sick if they knew that one of their members is gone."

"... ..."

Mio said nothing as she looked at me with a troubled expression. She needed to understand how troubled the SSS2 would be if they lost one of their members.

As if to support Mio, Rei spoke up.

"How about we tell the SSS2 that we have Reina-chan with us?"

"That would sound like we kidnapped her."

"Uh...You are right..."

Rei sighed as he continued to think of ideas to convince me. The sound of the door opened caught my attention before I could tell them that my decision was final.

"No...I don't want to return to the SSS..."

"Reina-chan!"

Mio shouted out in concern as she quickly approached her and carried her to one of the seats. My body moved without my consent as it approached her and bandaged her wounds that have yet to heal. Great now even my body doesn't listen to me anymore.

"What happened to you?"

"... ..."

The little frail girl did not say anything as she let me bandaged her wound. Seeing that she has no intention of saying anything, I did not bother to ask any further. Igarashi looked at me and asked.

"So president, are you still going to chase her away?"

"Don't make it sound like that, she need to return back to her own gr-"

"No I don't want!"

Reina shouted as she pulled away from me and dropped on the floor. Mio was the quickest to react as she let Reina her hand. However, Reina just backed away.

"Please! I don't want to return back there!"

"... .."

Reina shouted as she looked at us with teary eyes. I wondered what happened to the SSS2... Just as we were trying to calm Reina down, the door slid open again. The soft footsteps and the long white hair that was blown by the wind told me who was the one that opened the door.

"Hmm? What's wrong everyone?"

Her soft voice echoed throughout the old student council room as our eyes turned to look at her. As I expected, it was Ka- the vice-president.

"You...Tachi-chan? But...?"

Reina's eyes were wide as they stared at the vice president appearing before her. I guessed that this was to be expected. There was another one called Tachibana in the SSS2. This was troublesome...not only I have to convince Reina to go back, I needed to find a way to explain this...

"Ah you are...Reina-chan, am I right? Nice to meet you! I am Kanade, Tachi-chan's sister."

"...Tachi-chan's sister...?"

Reina stared blankly at the vice president as a response. Although what the vice president said was not right, it was not wrong either. The vice president squad down to Reina's level and asked her.

"What's wrong Reina-chan? Did anything happen?"

"I...I don't want to return to the SSS2."

"She needs to return back, or else her friends will be worried."

I explained. The vice president stood up and held her hand in front of her and said.

"You know Reina-chan. Someone told me this a long time ago."

"...huh..?"

Reina-chan stared blankly at the hand held in front of her then at the vice president's face. She did not take the hand, but she did not push it away either.

"'She was always alone. Despite being recognised as an enemy by the entire school, she continued to face them as their enemy alone. But you are different, you are not her! Just because she chose to be alone it doesn't mean that you have to follow her way. You are free. You are not bound by anything or anyone. You don't have to be her... If you can't change yourself then come to the student council room. I will always be there waiting for you.' You are troubled aren't you? Now that you are already on the student council room, there is only one thing left to do."

"... ..."

Reina did not say anything, however she took her hand. The vice president pulled her up and looked at me with a gentle smile. Reina slowly left the vice president' side and approached me and asked.

"...President... I know I am supposed to return back to my group to avoid letting them worry but...just for this time can I stay here?"

"... ...Just do whatever you want..."

I turned away from her as I walked back to my seat. I heard Reina sighed a breath of relief as she took a seat on one of the chair. Mio who returned back to her seat giggled.

"That was the confession that the President made to Kanade-chan, wasn't it?"

"Yup, I witnessed the entire event myself. Who knew that our president could be such a romantist?"

"Shut up Mio, Rei! And Igarashi stop smirking!"

I shouted out before I pressed my hands against my forehead. No that was not a confession that was just what I told the vice president years ago when we met. After that she unexpectedly joined the student council with Mio using her 'Majority win' again. Ah...my head hurts...

"Vice President...can you give me some Panadol? I am having headache again..."

"Sorry President, the plants that I planted was not ready for harvest yet. Could it be that you already finish the last bottle that I gave you?"

"I did a few days ago...Ah my head hurts..."

"It's bad to push yourself too much, President."

"I don't want to hear that from my source of problem...Rather than that, would you guys move on already?"

I shouted back- or at least tried as I rested my head on the table. Mio who was the one that teased me continued.

"Of course not President. Those that want to stay with the President forever say 'Majority win!'!"

"Majority win!" (Igarashi)

"Majority win!" (Kotori)

"Majority win!" (Rei)

"Majority win!" (Mafuyu)

"Majority win!" (Kanade)

"This is numbers abuse isn't it!"

I shouted in frustration and sighed. Reina who was sitting across me could only stare at the situation in confusion. Wait a minute...

"Wait, there should be six 'Majority win'. Where is Setsumi?"

"Ah you counted?"

Rei said. However I ignored him as Igarashi spoke up.

"Ah I forgot to tell you President...Well they should be here soon anyway. I will tell you when they come."

"Nonono Igarashi, I don't like that expression that you are having. And what did you meant by they-"

"I am back."

The door slid open for the third time of the day as Setsumi came in. However to my astonishment, another set of feet stepped into the student council room.

"Wait who are-"

"He is Tsuda Yuuki, the one that Setsumi mentioned about every time remember?"

Before I could voice out my question, Igarashi interrupted me and answered. Wait...Tsuda Yuuki...I know him...like Igarashi said Setsumi had mentioned about him a lot of time but...

"You...You are a Black Hand, aren't you? Not to forget to mention that you are a Grey coat..."

"Grey coat? What is that President?"

Reina who was across me asked. She seemed alerted around Yuuki but she did not seem to be hostile towards him.

"Grey coat is special rank in the Black Hand. Those that wear grey jackets are leaders that were chosen for specific operations."

"I see that you are well informed about our Ranking system."

Yuuki spoke up as he closed the door behind him. I observed him closely as I asked.

"Why are you here?"

"Urm wait President! I am the one that picked him up during the fight yesterday! He fainted and I couldn't just leave him be so..."

Setsumi quickly answered to break the tense atmosphere between us. Even though he may have been very nice to Setsumi, I couldn't let him stay here. Unlike Reina, his existence was a danger to other members of the student council.

"Before you asked, he can't stay here."

"Why he can't stay here President?"

Setsumi asked with an almost tearful face. I felt like a parent that was telling his daughter that she could not keep a stray dog. I opened my mouth to explain the reason but everyone beaten me to it.

"Because he is a Black Hand." (Mio)

"Because his presence here could be a danger to us." (Rei)

"Because who knows what he could be up to." (Kotori)

"Because he may tell the Black Hand where the student councils are." (Igarashi)

"Because then we would be danger." (Mafuyu)

"So we can't trust you." (Kanade)

""""""That's what the President wants to say right?"""""" (Mio, Rei, Kotori, Igarashi, Mafuyu, Kanade)

"... ..."

Full marks...

"An-Anyway! So that's why I can't let you stay here!"

""""""The president is chasing away a Black Hand for our sake! We are so touched!""""""

"Shut up you all!"

I shouted as the others only exploded into laughter. Yuuki only stared at us in amazement (at least I hope he see us that way) while Setsumi and Reina giggled.

"Then if I quit the Black Hand and join the student council officially, everything would be fine right?"

Yuuki said after arriving to that conclusion. Quitting the Black Hand...certainly having a powerful person like Yuuki to leave the Black Hand would be a destructive blow to them but how-

"If it's about not able to trust me, I can at least swear here that I will never ever hurt Setsumi-chan. If Setsumi-chan says that she wants me to quit the Black Hand then I will quit. If she tells me to join the Student Council I will join. If you can't trust me, you can trust Setsumi-chan right?"

...I am speechless...

Not because of how he placed Setsumi above everything else but he totally answered everything that I was about to ask.

_Thud!_

"""""""""President!"""""""""

Everyone, even including Setsumi and the two new comers shouted in concern when I dropped my head to the table. I try to tell myself that I am alright but I am not. I closed my eyes and answered.

"...Just do whatever you want... ...I don't care anymore..."

...

..

.

Igarashi: "Then let's celebrate the arrival of two new members! Rei go get the beers!"

Rei: "On it!"

Mafuyu: "Wait, are we allowed to drink beer?"

Kotori: "Don't worry, we are the law enforcers. We are not bounded by the laws."

Reina: "Wait! I didn't say that I would join..."

Mio: "Who cares about that! From now on you are an official member of the Student Council, feel free to drop by even after you returned to your SSS2!"

Yuuki: "Urm...is the President all right? He looked dead."

Setsumi: "Don't worry, he looks dead every day."

Me: "... ..."

Like I said from the start, I was supposed to be the student council.

This was just another usual day of being teased to death...

"President...even though I do not have any Panadol left, would you like to have some sleeping pill?"

I slightly opened my eyes. The Vice President was seating beside me with a sleeping pill in her hand.

... ...

She really changed a lot since I first saw here didn't she...?

"Thanks...Kanade..."

"...Yo-You are wel-welcome..."

I swallowed the pill as Ka- I meant the vice president blushed beside me. I was assaulted by a huge force of sleepiness as it forcefully closed my eyes. I guess I would take a rest for now...

_Snuggle Snuggle_

Lifting my eye one last time, I saw the Vice President snuggled against me and slept with her body against mine. I knew she had something up in her sleeves when she gave me the pill!

But...

Having her sleeping against me like this...

Might not be bad after all...

... ... ...

Mio: "Hey they are asleep! They looked so cute together! Anyone got a camera!"

Yuuki: "I have a phone if you want."

Rei: "Nice job newbie!"

_Flash!_

I... really...shouldn't...have...taken...that...pill...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love writing this chapter. I found bullying Yuzuru very fun! But too bad the student council arc has to stop for now and back to the SSS2 or maybe the Black Hand.**

**Midori: But worry not! Even though the author is still discussing with me, there is a high chance we are going to start on the Student Council arc as a separated story soon! So!**

**A/N & Midori: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 30

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Changed! I finally reset my computer and have a proper Microsoft word to use :)**

**Chapter** **30**

**Crimson Sky**

...

... ...

... Hmm...Where am I...?

_I guess you are really useless as without me Sekai..._

That voice...

_I guess I am being a bit unfair to you when I helped Ken..._

Helped Ken...? What do you meant by...?

"Sekai?"

_I guess my time is already up. If its possible I would have want to talk with you more before everything ends but... I guess this is not possible._

End? What do you mean by...

_Bye bye Sekai. Just a piece of advice, with your current state there is no way that you can beat Ken._

Beat Ken? Wait-

_I hope you will become stronger Sekai, even if its not to save me, please be strong enough to stop everything from ending._

"Wait Midori!"

"Calm down Sekai"

I felt my eyes opened and saw a pair of yello- no a pair of crimson eyes hovering above me filled with concern. It took me for a moment to recognize that the person in front of me was Tachibana.

I slowly lean my body back to the bed as Tachibana stood over me. She looked at me worriedly and asked.

"Sekai are you alright?"

"...I am fine now...Sorry for letting you worry."

I relaxed my body and let my deadweight be supported by the bed. My wounds seemed to have healed since I did not feel any pain anymore.

But...what was that dream...?

"Midori...who is she?"

"!"

My eyes widened when I heard that name again. I shifted my neck and looked at Tachibana. Her face looked a lot paler since I last saw her, she must be tired but was struggling to keep awake.

"Tachibana are you alright? Your face looked very pale, have you taken a rest already?"

"No... there was too much confusion in my mind that I could not sleep. Just now you were struggling in your bed and kept on shouting the name 'Midori'. You mentioned to me last time that she was a precious friend of yours but who was she?"

Tachibana fought the drowsiness that was trying to force her to sleep and interrogated me. For a moment I thought that she was jealous but I quickly dismissed that idea.

Midori...

She was a precious friend.

She was Ken's crush.

She was my first love.

She was...

"Who... is she?"

I looked at the plain white ceiling and muttered. Tachibana seemed to be confused by my reply but said nothing. Both of us shared a quiet silence interrupted by the world.

"Midori... she was someone that I loved. But in the end, I knew nothing about her. Even at the last moment when she gave me her gunblade to save me in exchange for her own life, I never understood that smile she had until the end."

I found myself confessing to Tachibana. I swore to never thought of the buried past but... why did I feel so at ease confessing to Tachibana?

Was it because like Midori...she was always there?

"...Don't worry about it."

"Huh?"

"I am sure that smile is because she is glad that she managed to save you."

My vision turned and Tachibana came into my eyes. She was smiling softly, it was a small but gentle one that eased my heart.

"...You may be right..."

But...

Who is Midori?

Those questions haunted me as drowsiness made their attack and the soft comfy bed made the situation worse. My eyes slowly closed reluctantly. The last thing I saw was Tachibana's warm smile but everything returned to darkness again.

* * *

><p>... ... ...<p>

... ...

...

* * *

><p>"So that's where you are."<p>

Sekai called up to me from behind. My tired body fired up upon hearing his voice as I twisted my body to face him. He slowly walked towards me and as usual, with two cans of Key Coffee in his hands.

A few hours had passed since I last talked to Sekai. Everywhere in the school was still chaotic as usual. The NPC took it easier than I expected. They merely ran over the dead bodies in their path without taking a second look at it. Even after everything that had happened, one good thing was that the wind up here was still as comforting as always.

Sekai came beside me and I took the Key Coffee from his hands. The cold sensation of the Key Coffee shook me awake and the very taste of it filled me up with energy. I drank a deep gulp from it before I put it on the railing and looked at the crimson sky again.

"So beautiful..." I muttered. Despite everything that has happened this red sky remained the same.

"It was quite a sight to behold indeed." Sekai shared the same sentiments as we admired the Crimson Sky in silence. To think that this silence, uninterrupted by any words, could bring such comfort to my heart. There were still a lot of things that was on my mind; who is Midori? Who is that person that looked like me and called herself Oneechan? What's going to happen now?

"Neh Sekai...what do you think is going to happen now?"

"...I don't really know..."

"Are we going to fight again?"

"That's most likely. Without a doubt that battle yesterday was a declaration of war. Up until last night it was just a cold war .But everything has become serious now."

"Are you going to fight against your friend, Ken?"

"... ..."

Sekai did not say anything. I did not mind his silence and simply stayed by his side. I figured that sometimes, being there was good enough to help a friend. It was after a few moments that he decided his answer.

"I will fight. I don't want to fight him but its for my friends"

"You can't win against him."

"I can't. But I have have to. I can't let him harm the SSS2 anymore. And-

_Traitors...should be Eliminated._

_...this is the power of the Shadow Player made by Midori, the power to destroy everything._

_...I would definitely save Midori._

_...with your current state there is no way that you can beat Ken._

_...please be strong enough to stop everything from ending._

- I still have a lot of things to settle with him."

A fire seemed to ignited in his heart as his words were firm. From his eyes I knew that he has cleared his mind and was prepared to face Ken again. I am sure that even if he is no match for Ken, he will still bravely confront him for the truth.

But then, what about me?

Why are the Black Hands after me?

What lies behind the truth?

Am I ready to face them?

"Don't worry."

"Huh?"

I jumped when Sekai shifted closer and looked at me, his serious eyes told me that he saw through everything in my mind. I felt my face becoming hotter and wanted to turn away. However his eyes seemed to have locked me on the spot, my face couldn't turn away as I continued stare at his eyes. They were so warm and beautiful...

"No matter what was revealed about the truth behind you, I will always stay by your side and protect you."

"Sekai..."

_E-eh-_

"Who's there!" The old door behind us creaked. Sekai shouted as his hand automatically reached for his gunblade in his uniform. Likewise I took out a pair of new knives that I resupplied myself in my room. A shadow started to emerge from the door as someone I least expected came out to greet us.

"Ka-Kaito!"

"Yo long time no see! Oops, I guess I came in the wrong timing. Bye bye!"

I looked at Sekai as he looked at me. Our face burnt red when we realized how close we were that it looked though we were hugging. Our faces were inches apart and one push we would have kissed-

""No you are mistaken! Don't go away!""

Both of us shouted the same thing at the same time, which only made our faces redder when Kaito returned and teased us. He slowly approached us as Sekai began as the first one to start asking questions.

"Why are you here Kaito?" Sekai asked friendly, however I saw able to see through his mask and knew that he was being cautious at Kaito. Even though Kaito was a friend, he was still in the Black Hands. During times like this you cannot trust someone too much.

"I escaped from the Black Hands."

"Escaped?"

"That's right," Kaito said and showed us some of his wounds. Even though most of them were healed there were still some trace of them behind. "you don't know how things were so chaotic in the Black Hands. Many of us objected the Operation to fight with the SSS2 but we were then hunted down. We tried to escape but I was the only one that managed to make it out. A lot of others were still trapped inside."

"What about Hagaruya-san?" I asked. A heavy atmosphere fell upon him and affecting us around him. His despaired face already told me the answer.

"She...She was the one that sacrificed herself to hold the enemy so that I could escape...shit!" Kaito cursed and punched the railing. His punch was full of anger and hatred but the railing only shook slightly before it stood still again.

"Don't worry Kaito, we would definitely find a way to save her." Sekai comforted him and patted his back. Kaito pulled back his fist and looked at us. His eyes widened as he remembered what he was told to relay to them when he found them.

"Ya, I will definitely save her... But for now there is a more important matter in hand."

"What do you mean by that?" Sekai asked. Kaito started walking towards the door and replied.

"I met with your leader Miu just now. It seems that we are going to have another operation already."

"Operation? What Operation?" I asked. Kaito stopped and replied.

"It's Guild Descend my friend. It's the first operation again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before I say anything, I would like to thank all those readers that are still reading this story until now. I never thought that I would write a story for that long. Looking back at those earlier chapters, I spotted a lot of grammar errors and some chapters looked strange and funny (lol).**

**Midori: ... What's with that 'I-have-finally-succeed' or 'This-is-my-dying-message' speech?**

**A/N: Nothing, I just feel like thanking my readers. I just felt that I certainly came a long way.**

**Midori: Seriously, you can't call 'this' coming a long way.**

**A/N: Who cares, one of my goal of writing a 100,000+ story has reached and probably within three more chapters my target 100+ reviews will finally be reached.**

**Midori: Well good luck with your writing, by the way when I am going to come out, like physically instead of mind or flashback?**

**A/N: Soon Midori. I give it another 20 more chapters before I finish this. So until then, Please Read & Review!**


	35. Chapter 31

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Changed! I finally reset my computer and have a proper Microsoft word to use :)**

**Chapter** **31**

**In doubt and not to be**

"So you are here all along."

"... ..."

Kuzumi Raito said nothing as he continued to stare into the crimson sky above him with his back facing the wall and the legs stretched out. The two were on another building's rooftop from the Sekai's group. The clouds were moving in a different pattern than they always did. A few birds could be seen soaring in the skies but one would wonder what was their purpose of being in Afterlife for. Hakuna Taejin sighed and settled himself beside his good friend and tried to start some conversation, oblivious to the threatening atmosphere that warned off everyone that tried to get near him.

"So I see that you are going through hard times."

"That's none of your business."

"That's some cold reply."

Taejin laughed the threatening warning off and continued to stay beside him, fully aware of the fact that Raito did not want him here. He also knew why Raito was in such a state. Even though he wanted to help him, the only way for Raito to get over the temporarily lost of Reina was for him to accept everything himself.

Like Taejin thought, in Raito's mind it was clouded with the peaceful memories of Reina and the unforetold truth that was revealed last night. He had searched throughout the entire forest for Reina. Branches scratched through his wounds and pain continued to tear his body apart. His spirits slowly broke down before his body finally gave up on him. He ended up unconsciousness for the whole morning before he came to. However, Reina was still not there.

_Reina...she killed Emi?_

That was some of the significant thought that revolved around his brain. He was still in doubt. His mind could not accept the fact that someone like Reina would have killed Emi. He was still haunted by that sharp pain when his best friend came and stabbed him. Everything was wrong to him. Akira, Reina, Emi and even the world, everything was wrong.

He could still remember that scared look on Reina's eyes. Those eyes, he knew that she was not afraid of Akira. She was afraid of Kuzumi Raito that could be seen in her pupil. When he realized that Reina was actually afraid of him, he was confused and hurt. He never thought that there would be a day that his friend would have looked at him like that.

But Akira did, he called him a traitor and hated him to the point of killing him.

Reina was afraid of him finding out the truth and when he accepted to know the Reina from past life, she was starting to be afraid of him.

But what was she afraid?

_You _A voice muttered in his head. _ She was afraid of you hating her of course._

_But I would never hate her!_

_She killed the one you loved. _The voice countered. _For what reason you should not hate her?_

_... ..._

Raito did not know a way to respond to his inner thoughts. That's because Raito knew that _he_ was right.

Emi was killed. He hated he murderer who killed her.

But did he hate Reina?

_You should hate her. _The voice continued like a viper whispering at his neck. _Emi, your beloved, was killed by her. How can you accept this truth?_

"So do you hate Reina-chan now?"

"!"

Taejin's sudden comment hit the mark as it snapped Raito back to reality. He was suddenly aware of the concrete block he was lying on. The crimson sky was slowly fading and the bird that conquered the skies had disappeared. Taejin had already stood up and was looking down at him. He swung his Pyeongon around lazily and continued.

"Reina-chan killed your the one that you loved after you died. So no doubt that you must be angry at Reina-chan right?"

"No I am-"

"Then doesn't that means that you are _not_ angry about your girlfriend's death?"

"!"

Raito found himself speechless as Taejin's words registered in his mind. His muscles tensed up and sweats started to flow down from his pale face.

"No I am angry about my girlfriend's death! Anybody would be angry when someone killed their loved ones!"

"Then why do you don't hate Reina-chan. You are angry at your girlfriend's death, that's understandable. But why are you refusing to accept that Reina-chan was the one that killed her?"

"No! I know that Reina was the one that killed her!"

"Then why do you don't hate her! You are angry about your girlfriend's death yet you can't bring yourself to hate the murderer. Your thoughts are all screwed up!"

_Ting!_

The sound of metal shook the stillness of the air, Raito was on his feet holding onto his black katana that was blocking Taejin's Pyeongon. Taejin retracted back his Pyeongon before he suddenly began to unleash a fury of attack like a raging wind. Surprised, Raito only managed to dodge a few blows before he braced himself for one of the attacks and flew to the wall.

"Urg...What the hell are you doing Taejin!"

"That should be what I should be saying. Have you become weak just because of some trivial matters like this?"

"Chee-!"

_Ting!_

Raito barely managed to block Taejin's swing Pyeongon before he was assaulted with a kick to his gut. The kick thrown him off balance, making him falling onto the floor and vulnerable to attacks.

"Haa-a!"

"Get away from me!"

Raito countered by using his legs and kicked Taejin in return before his arms swung down the death blow. Taejin staggered and allowed enough time for Raito to stand up and regained his balance.

"Look at you!" Taejin shouted as he charged forward with his Pyeongon tip spinning against Raito. Raito parried it away but ended up receiving a blow from the staff of Pyeongon. "So easily oppressed by a few simple moves. Are you really the battle psycho of SSS2 that everyone knew? The Kuzumi Raito I knew wouldn't be so easily distracted by trivial matters like this."

"Don't talk as if you know everything!"

Raito ignored the Pyeongon hitting his arm and swung his katana in a big arc. Taejin noticed his movement too late as it cut through the fabric of his uniform and into his flesh before he could fully dodged it.

"Everything? I know you more than yourself. You are just a lost kid who can't bring himself to hate the murderer that killed your girlfriend!"

"Shut up!"

"You are just a spoiled brat who can't accept that Reina-chan was the murderer that murdered your girlfriend!"

"Shut up!"

"You are just a weakling who can't bring himself to accept the truth of everything including yourself!"

"**Shut up!"**

Raito roared, his eyes flared red and his inch of his muscles were working. Taejin left off a streak of red when he charged forwards and headed to stab him. However Kuzumi Raito was a battle psycho, he charged forward with his katana which range was too short as compared to a Pyeongon.

Then something that Taejin did not anticipated occurred. Taejin had expected Raito to dodge at the last minute. However Raito did not retreat, the sharp spikes of the tip of the Pyeongon torn of his skin on his arm and let the blood flowed. Raito did not even flinched at the pain registered in his brain as his left hand grabbed onto the Pyeongon, rendering it in mid air as Taejin tried to pull in out of Raito's grasp.

In his right hand, the black katana stabbed forward, leaving a streak of black blur before it was covered by the blood that splattered out.

"Do not call Reina a murderer!"

"...Then what is she...?"

"She is ... ..."

"...Who is she...?"

"She is my ... ..."

"**Who is the girl Reina Yumehiro to Kuzumi Raito!"**

"_... ... ...Urm... My name is Yumehiro Reina! I hope we can get along!"_

"_Thanks for your help Raito-san!"_

"_Stop teasing me Raito-san!"_

"_I am glad to be able to meet Raito."_

"_Raito."_

"_Raito."_

"_Raito."_

"We may not met in the living world before. She may have killed my previous girlfriend in the living world. But all those time that she and I have spent together, those are not fake! To me, she is my precious person in this world!"

"... ... And there you have it Raito... That's your resolve to continue to fight..."

Taejin let off a soft smile, his grip on his Pyeongon loosen and it dropped onto the ground. Raito carefully held Taejin and put him down against the floor and pulled out his katana. Taejin let out a painful moan at it.

"Seriously, what took you so long to realize that you love Reina-chan? You should have realized it before you stabbed me, it will save me the pain you know."

"Hmp, I don't want to hear this from the one that give me all these wounds on my body."

Raito smiled as he also laid himself against the wall and let the nature of the afterlife world to heal him. The wounds started to recover before it slowly turned into non-existence and left only the torn part of the fabric.

"So what are you going to do now? Are you going to find Reina-chan?"

Taejin stood up and picked back hs Pyeongon. His wounds had recovered and only a hole on his uniform remained. Raito followed and wiped the blood of his katana. He looked into the eye of Taejin and replied.

"I will. After all of this is over I will find Reina and tell her about the truth of my feelings. However right now..."

"Right now...?"

Raito sheathed his katana and headed towards the door. He turned around and answered Taejin.

"I will settle everything with Akira first. Reina and my life will still be haunted if he still remains. Let's go, I heard that our next operation awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A chapter of Raito, I almost forgot about him (there are too many stories going on at the same time). Nothing much to say except that after next episode, the train will be starting to get faster and faster.**

**Midori: I thank Raito, Guest, Gixagne and Fenichi for the constant reviews! It really help to motivate the author to keep on writing. Now that I think about it, it's has been a long time since I thank reviewers. By the way like Fenichi asked, why can't I appear as a solid form?**

**A/N: Soon Midori, even though it's probably going to take more chapters for the next operation but soon. Everything will be solve.**

**Please Read and Review! Next chapter coming up on 16 August, the Angel Beats Harmonics Girl One Year Anniversary! (If I manage to write one more chapter before I am forced to cramp for my exam that is)**


	36. Chapter 32 ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Changed! I finally reset my computer and have a proper Microsoft word to use :)**

**Chapter** **32**

**The Past and for the Future**

"Here is some hot key coffee. I will go get the dryer."

"... ..."

Shirayuki took another worried glance at the person sitting on her bed. Shirayuki had Miyuki to bath and gave her a new set of uniform for her to wear. Her hair was still wet from the shower, the tiny droplet slowly slid down her hair and dropped onto the bed. Her eyes contained nothing like a void, as if a doll that had a frozen face. Shirayuki sighed and went to get the dryer to dry off Miyuki's wet hair.

Miyuki shifted her neck and looked around the room. It was an ordinary room that she also had. She knew that there was some difference between Shirayuki and her room, but she realized that she could not identify what was the difference.

_That's right... I barely even stayed in my room. I was with Daigo all the time._

Miyuki took this chance to reflect on her life in afterlife. Or rather, that was the only thing that she could think of at that point of time.

At morning, she would take a glance of the SSS headquarter. If Miu was smiling, that meant that they were going to do another epic operation again. If Miu was doing anything else, that meant that she was free for the rest of the day.

When she was free, she would go and find Daigo. That seemed to be her first priority in everything. She would find him in the music room that the Gears of Music occupied. Then Ayane would tackle her into a hug with Nagasi-san looking from far away with jealousy. Daigo would give her a smile before they all went on training with me as the audience.

After having dinner, she would always follow Daigo around. Now that she thinks about it, she never left Daigo's side unless she was in an operation. Daigo was always with her and when they were alone, Daigo would try to keep on talking to her to let her release her voice more. Sometimes he would try to persuade her to try singing again, telling her that he missed her singing. She would bath herself in the warmth of Daigo beside him until the cruel mother moon told them it's time to sleep. Then she would just return back to her room and hit the sack without taking a glance at her room.

Daigo, everything around her life was Daigo.

It was quite funny, she thought. She had promised to not get close to Daigo anymore but she ended up being closer and closer to him. For the first few months she had ignored Daigo, hoping that Daigo would give up on her. However everyday he would approach her, demanding her to recognise him again.

She remembered how she made her mistake of calling him when the Dark Birthday happened. She was surrounded by Shadows. There were no room for her to escape until Daigo emerged in, sacrificing himself as a bait to let her escape. Anger and shame fueled her as she saw how Daigo slowly being devoured by the shadows, all for his sister that refused to recognise him.

She went on a rampage, killed the shadows surrounding Daigo and saved him. She could still remember that sincere smile he had when she repeatedly called for his name.

Even though she promised to never got close with Daigo again, she ended up being with him every time she had. She ended up breaking the promise that she made. She ended up making the same mistake she did in her previous life. She ended up hoping everything would turn out fine this time.

But she knew that she was being too naive. She should never had gotten closer with Daigo in the first place.

"You are still too stressed to go after Wolf. He would also be against the idea of you infiltrating the Black Hand base just to save him out."

Shirayuki returned just when Miyuki stretched out her hand towards her cleaned knives on the table. As usual, she replied nothing and retracted her hands. Shirayuki took this opportunity to get close to her and dried her hair with the dryer.

"Do you know Miyuki-chan, that you reminded me a lot of my twin sister?"

"... ...?"

As if she was being activated, Robot Miyuki slowly adjusted her neck and turned around. She saw her hair dancing along with the hot wind from the hair dryer and a almost-sad Shirayuki behind her. When she heard that Shirayuki was talking about her twin, she felt as if a switch had been flipped inside her. Shirayuki gave a small, gentle smile and continued.

"I had a twin sister when I was alive. Both of us were from a shinobi tradition family. However the tradition of our family was that only one could inherit the skills passed down after generations. My sister was chosen while I was given the path of a normal life."

Shirayuki headed towards her table and took out a pair of kodachi from her drawer. At first Miyuki thought that they were a pair of new kodachi that Shirayuki had hidden however the rust and the dull edge of the blade told her that those kodachi came from a long time ago. Shirayuki traced her finger along the edge, as if she was remembering something nostalgic and continued.

"There was a secret dojo in our estate that I was forbidden to enter. It was when I was in my high school that my curiosity finally overcame my fear of the punishment and I entered the dojo. Funnily what greeted me was a pair of kodachi like these pointing at my eyes as if ready to gouge them out. The person holding onto the kodachi had a pair of orange eyes and long dark blue hair just like mine. At first I thought I was facing against my own reflection but soon the emptiness in her eyes told me that we were different people. That was my first meeting with my sister."

Shirayuki smiled at the memory of facing death as the first memory she had of her sister. She felt as if she were reviewing her own life, telling the silent and curious Miyuki about her past.

_Flashback_

"_It's me Eri! Open up the door!"_

_I shouted outside the door that led to the dojo which I was supposed to be banned from going to. It took a few more seconds until the one inside the dojo gave up and opened up the door._

"_... ... ..."_

_I felt a sense of chill vibrating my spine when I saw my sister's head poked out. Although we looked alike, her eyes that were filled with nothing but a void reminded me that we were different._

_It also reminded me that it's my responsibility as the elder sister (I must be the elder sister right?) to make my sister human again._

_One of the other significant difference between us was by how we were dressed up. I was the miko of the shrine in the estate and thus I was in my miko white-red uniform most of the time. However my sister Eri was always in her black ninja uniform. Once I brought some clothes to dress her up however when I dressed her up in a maid costume, she blushed at what she was wearing and started hiding whenever I came with clothes. I missed her red beaten face when she blushed. It was not every time did I get the chance to see emotions in my sister. _

_Even though she refused to dress up in anything I gave, I have confident that she would accept what I was going to give her._

"_Here, happy birthday Eri!"_

"_... ...?"_

_Eri looked at me confused. I handed her the present that was wrapped with red ribbons and settled myself on the wide area of the dojo. Eri stared at the present, then at me before she stared at the present again._

"_It's your birthday present Eri! Open it!"_

"_... ...?"_

_Eri stared at me with a blank face again. That was so like her, so clueless about everything. But that was one of the cute points about her too! I crawled towards her and helped her to open the present. What was inside the box was a long black scarf. I picked it up from the box and showed it to Eri._

"_... ...?"_

"_Here, I will help you to wear it!"_

_I took the scarf and carefully wrapped it around her neck. It seemed that the scarf was a bit too big for her as it covered all the way to her mouth. However she did not bother about it and looked down at the scarf around her neck._

"_You look very cool with the scarf Eri!"_

"_... ..."_

_I praised as I looked from the side, as I thought the scarf suited Eri well. In her dark black shinobi uniform with a dark scarf, she looked like a professional assassin with a dark aura surrounding her. The scarf dancing in the wind was just the perfect picture of an assassin at night._

"_Shirayuki! Stop hiding and come out now!"_

_A hoarse voice of probably a middle age man could be heard from the exterior of the dojo. I tensed up and held on my hands over my hand until the voice gradually faded into a further place. I sighed a breath of relief and stood up, knowing that my time was up and it's time to leave._

"_Ah I got found out...I guess I will have to leave for the day."_

"_... ..."_

_I stood up from the wooden floor and made my preparation to leave. This was my everyday routine. I would find some time to sneak into the dojo and played with my sister. Although the time was short, I really appreciate the time I could spend with the sister that I never thought that I would have._

"_Then bye bye Eri!"_

_I bid my farewell with a cheerful smile as I escaped out of the door after making sure that the coast was clear. Eri came to see me off as she slowly closed the door. Now then, where should I hide to let father find-_

"_... ...Thanks... ...Nee-san..."_

"_...Huh?"_

_Before I could turn my head back, the door already slammed shut at my face, harder than usual._

_Did Eri just...talk...?_

_I found myself staring at the door for a few minutes. However after that, the thought of hearing Eri thanked me made me prepared for the scolding which I was going to receive later._

_Flashback ended._

"...and even though father was scolding me for letting him and the others worried, I never regretted going to see Eri as she finally managed to talk to me."

There was a bright smile as Shirayuki finished talking. She could still remember clearly the muffled voice from the scarf when Eri had thanked her. No matter how much time has passed, she would never forget those words that her sister first spoke to her.

However that smile soon dropped, her face seemingly emotionless as she clutched into the kudochi as if she was holding them for emotional support. She wanted to reach out and touch Eri's hands again but she knew that's impossible. She was alone in this world-

"...ah..."

Shirayuki widened her eyes as she looked at Miyuki. On her right hand that was trying to reach for long gone sister's hand, Miyuki put her hand over it. She said nothing but looked at Shirayuki in the eye as she held her hand with her tighter, telling to continue.

Shirayuki smiled, loops going through the same world again and again had made her forget the most basic fact about the people living in afterlife world.

Everyone had their life ended badly.

_Flashback_

"_Eri!"_

_I cried out when Eri's tiny figure flew through the air and slammed into the wall of the dojo. I quickly ran towards her desperately and held her up. She pushed me aside and coughed out blood. I knew that her body could not withstand all the injuries any longer._

"_I am impressed. As expected of my chosen daughter, even a hundred men could not even kill you. I was correct to chose you as the one to inherit the secrets of the Shiina family."_

"_.. ... ...I ...don't care...about the secrets...of the family..."_

_Eri stood up, despite all the wounds wrecking her mental condition with constant pain torture. Her legs wobbled after killing more than one hundred shinobi sent to kill her sister, however it refused to go down, not until her sister was safe._

_In front of Eri and I stood our father, Shiina Kojiro. He was in a proper traditional uniform and was flanked by two shinobi in black. He barely gave a second glance to the corpses that were around the floor of the dojo. His heavy footsteps towards Eri crushed the remains of the corpses that were blocking his way._

"_I am curious Eri. Why would you, a proud shinobi that is the strongest in existence wants to protect your failure sister? She is the one that is blocking your path to the final way of the shinobi."_

"_Don't screw with me! I never wanted to become a shinobi in the first place!"_

_Eri roared. Like a professional killing machine she darted past all the corpses on the floor and shot shurikens into Kojiro's direction. Before they could reach Kojiro, the two shinobi sacrificed themselves to receive the attack whereas Kojiro stood still, not having even the slightest rage or pity to the two that sacrificed for him. Eri took out her pair of kodachi and prepared her fighting stance. She knows that her father is serious now._

"_Hmm, you are ten years too early to even think of challenging me!"_

"_!"_

_It happened in an instant, it was as if father suddenly vanished before he materialized behind Eri's unprotected back. Instead of a pair of kodachi, what emerged out of his hand was a katana that left a streak of red when it slashed towards Eri. I unconsciously moved my feet as I tried to warn her about the sudden attack._

_Ting!_

_The sound of metal echoed in the wide and bloody red dojo. The katana only slashed at Eri's cheek before it was caught by her two kodachi. Blood started to run down Eri's cheek as father looked at her, pleased with her performance._

"_Good. Good, Eri. Nobody had the ability to block this attack until it was too late. As I thought you were born to be the strongest shinobi one day!"_

"_I don't want that!"_

_Eri overwhelmed father in a burst of rage and pushed his katana away. Like a dark tornado she vanished, only for moments her blade could be seen heading towards father who was effectively block every single one of her attack._

"_!"_

_I shivered down my spine when father suddenly took a glance at me. Although it was for a second, I indeed sensed the large murderous aura coming from him. Both Eri and father were fighting each other equally, both of them were in a level that I could never hope to achieve. I wanted to help Eri but that cold gaze of father froze my legs to the spot._

"_So she is the reason that you no longer have the desire to become a shinobi..."_

_Father's words were like ice as the tension on the air thickened. Eri felt coldness in her head and tried to snap herself out of the frozen fear that father had lock us in. Father changed his stance and charged towards me, but he was stopped when Eri appeared in front of him and crossed blade with him holding him in bay away from me._

"_I won't let you get close to Nee-san!"_

"_Do you really think you can defeat me win this level!?"_

"_Argh-!"_

"_Eri!"_

_I called out when father suddenly kicked Eri in the guts. Blood splattered out of her mouth before she was slammed all the way back to the way. There was a huge 'thud' when she crashed into the wall and fell into the floor. However this time she was not moving anymore._

"_Eri!"_

_The fear for Eri's safety overwhelmed my fear as my feet led me towards her. I jumped through the corpses and dashed for Eri. She was not moving. No, there is no way she could be dead. No..._

"_Don't worry, it's just a minor concussion. She will probably recover in a few weeks. However as for you, my failure daughter..."_

_Father stood before me, his menacing gaze looking down at me that a father would not have. His katana lifted up high, determined to kill me. To him, I was probably never her daughter in the first place._

"_Don't you...Don't you **DARE TO HURT NEE-SAN!**"_

"_What!"_

_Father twisted his back around and watched in amazement. Despite everything that had happened, she was still standing. Her legs were wobbling, but they soon straightened up and stood in a dashing tance. Cuts and wounds from all over her body were telling her to rest, telling her that she needed to sleep to let them heal._

_But she would never stop, she would continue to kill until her sister was safe._

Why...Why protect me to such an extent?

_I wanted to ask however tears were already running down my cheek. The throat was choked with my own saliva that I did not know what to say. I wanted to ran towards her and hugged her and put her forever in my embrace, never letting her go again._

"_Haaaarr-r!"_

"_Ku-Arhhaaah!"_

_It happened in an instant, the sound of metal clashing against each other pierced the calmness of the air before silent returned. It was as though father and Eri had swapped position, it was Eri that was standing over me. A big cut had appeared at her waist. This time her body could not stand it and gave up on her. I quickly got up and hug her._

"_You are certainly the strongest shinobi existed...Eri..."_

_Father muttered before he fell down with the corpses surrounding him. His left leg had been severed and a kodachi could be seen left on his body. _

_The battle was finally over...?_

"_I am glad that...you are sa...fe...Nee-san..."_

_Despite all the pain, Eri still managed to smile. I knew that it was a smile to reassure me. I knew that but..._

"_Eri you idiot...there was no need to push yourself so much...for a sister like me..."_

"_Come Eri, kill me. Only after that you would receive the official head position of the Shiina family and finally learnt the-"_

"_I have no interest in succeeding the family."_

_Eri coldly replied. Among the pile of corpses, father's smile froze. However it soon broke into a laughter, a wicked, broken laughter of a broke man._

"_So that's how you want to play it huh? That's fine then, you can don't succeed the family. However...**that woman shall die!**"_

_Beacch!_

_Crimson filled my eyes. My uniform became more soaked with blood as I tried to hold onto Eri. It happened in an instant, father suddenly rose and threw the kodachi towards me. I was sure that it was aiming for me._

_But I did not feel anything, at that instant I knew that those blood were not mine._

_"Eri!"_

_I cried as I held her in my arms. Just before the kodachi was going to reach his target, Eri had shifted himself so that she was the one that would receive the blow. The kodachi plucked deep into her flesh, however her mind that was overwhelmed with pain could not tell the difference of another wound anymore._

_"Eri!"_

_"Thank goodness...you are safe..."_

_Eri smiled, despite all the pain she still smiled. I did not know how to respond. I could only grasp into the hand that she tried to raise and held it dearly. She softly grasped my hand, her grasp getting weaker and weaker as time mercilessly continued to start moving._

_"Eri! Why! Why do you want to protect me to such an extent!?"_

_I shouted. I was angry, why did she have to push herself so much!? Everything could have ended if she just killed me! She would not have to endure all those wounds! Why!_

_"Silly question...That's because... ... ... ... ... ..."_

_"... ... ...Eri...? Eri... ...?"_

_Her hand no longer grasp onto mine anymore. It fell freely into the floor filled with blood. Her eyes slowly closed themselves. At that moment I knew that those eyes would never open again._

_Loud footsteps could be heard, all of them was heading to the dojo. I recognised the clothes of the police that entered the dojo. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, however I was incapable to respond to him anymore. The only thing that was still working was my ear, waiting to hear the silly reason why did Eri fight for me that would never come._

_Flashback ended._

"... ... In the end, I never knew what my sister said. I was sentenced to death after the judge was being bribed by the main family. So I am here now."

Shirayuki finished her story with a sad but nevertheless, a smile that not many people would be able to maintain when talking about their past. Her grip on the kodachi loosened and fell lifelessly on the table. Shirayuki closed her eyes, taking a moment to recompose herself before she faced Miyuki, her expression changed to her usual smile.

"So Miyuki, where do you think that I am wrong in meeting my sister? If I had not chosen to venture into the forbidden dojo, I would have never met my sister and thus we would have lived our lives separately. Even though we may be separated, she would have become the shinobi master she desired and I would have led a normal life. In the end, the mistake I make must be that I have met with my sis-"

"That's definitely not tru-ah!"

Miyuki tried to catch back the words she said but it was too late. The words already reached Shirayuki's ears before she could even catch them back. Miyuki expected some fierce surprise or gasp but-

"Why do you think that it's not true Miyuki-chan?"

Shirayuki sincerely smiled as if she knew that she could speak all along. Suddenly Miyuki did not feel nervous anymore. Although it was a different feeling when she was with Daigo, it was close enough. It was enough to let her feel that she could trust her. Miyuki hesitated-

_You should try to talk with your friends more. They are your friends after all._

Daigo's words echoed in her mind, that was all the encouragement she needed to take the first step.

"If you feel that Eri-san and I are alike, then please listen to what I have to say. In the place of Eri-san, I can tell you that she definitely did not regret meeting you Shirayuki-san. In fact she was saved because she met you."

That's right, just like how Daigo found me under the rain when I ran away.

Because I could not talk and have a deep scar at my neck, everyone looked at me as though I was a weird one. I tried to endure it but I failed. My heart was weak and I ran, without any definition of hidding place in mind.

Under the cold rain that chilled my spine, Daigo came. No matter what happened, he was always the one that was there for me.

Even though everything ended terribly because of me, even though I was the source of Daigo's regret, even though I had hated myself for ruining Daigo's life.

"Without you, she would not be able to have a short but happy life she never thought that she would have."

Without Daigo, I would not be able to have that short but peaceful moments in the living world when I had gave up all hopes on myself.

"That's why please don't blame yourself for what had happened, I am sure that Eri-san would not have want you to regret for what has had her happy."

"... ...Funny, instead of saving you, I felt like I am the one being saved."

Shirayuki laughed. It was a light laugh. Nevertheless Miyuki joined into the laughter. Even though it was gloomy an hour ago, it is now filled with laughter. That's how it should be in the afterlife world.

"So enough about me, have you make your decision?"

Laughter gradually faded but the atmosphere was still living in the room. Shirayuki calmed herself and asked Miyuki. Without any hesitation any more, she stood up from the bed. Shirayuki understood what she meant and followed her to the door. Miyuki turned around and replied with a cheerful smile, one that she have not give to other people except Daigo for a long time ago.

"Thanks Shirayuki-san. Thanks to you I have finally make my resolves. By the way, you said that I am like your twin sister, but I feel that you feel a lot like Daigo too."

With a smile, the two girls left the room. The kodachi was left on the table. Unknown to Miyuki, there was a letter inside the drawer where Shirayuki had pulled out the kodachi.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Shirayuki nee-san ,<em>

_ When you receive this letter, I am probably no longer in this world anymore. Some parts of me want me to wait for your arrival, but my heart know that my time in this world is up. I am afraid that you would blame yourself for twisting my destiny like that. Because I am your twin, I know that you would definitely blame yourself for my ending. I never have the chance to tell you how I feel in the living world so if you happen to find this letter, please read it sincerely, please do not feel guilty for reading it, and do not feel sad for being too late to chase after me anymore._

_ First of all, I want to thank you for treasuring me like a sister. Although our time together is short, I really appreciate the short moments we had together. If you never pushed open those dojo doors, I would have never have the chance to meet you. I would never have the chance know more about the outside world. I would never have the chance to experience the small moment of happiness instead of training day and night to become the shinobi that I never dream for._

_ Those decision for you to push the door, they are definitely not wrong. I would have want you to tell you personally but it's time for me to move on already. Before I met you, my life was just an empty shell. The reason I was able to continue to fight despite having all those wounds was because you were there for me. I could not afford to lose you, that single thought make we continued to kill and kill. You are the one that give me the purpose, the drive that keep me feel alive. You are the one that make me realize that I am not just a doll of the Shiina family. I can have a life of my own._

_ It seems that my time is up, I am going to move on soon. Before that, I want to finish off what I am unable to finish before I died. Although this may be unlike me but-_

_ That's because I love you._

_Eri Shiina_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Quite a long chapter I would say.**

**Midori: But its not as good as the other chapters though.**

**A/N: Well this chapter is more focus on Shirayuki's past after all. This idea was abandoned because of too many stories continuing at the same time but I managed to squeeze this story in.**

**Midori: Well this chapter is written in a rush after all.**

**A/N: And that too, btw please give me some more blessing for my exams...having a hard time here =o=ll**

**Midori: By the time the review came, the test would already be given out you know...**

**A/N: Better than nothing...NOW ONTO THE CELEBRATION!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!**

**Midori: We certainly come a long way, haven't we?**

**Miu: Make that a very VERY long way.**

**Midori: Ah you are back.**

**Miu: I can't miss out this celebration, can I?**

**A/N: Well it's not like having you two here will make the story better.**

**Miu/Midori: THEN WHY EVEN BOTHER MAKING US!?**

**A/N: Because I felt like it. And Midori need some screen time somewhere afterall.**

**Miu/Midori: (That doesn't mean I/She have to appear in Author notes!)**

**A/N: Anyway more importantly, I finally did it!**

**Miu/Midori: Did what? Dug your own grave?**

**A/N: Urm no, I finally achieve my goal for writing a 100,000+ words plus story and having 100+ reviews! THANKS A LOT EVERYONE!**

**Midori: Okay anyway...Congratulation Chen ZiXin! You are the 100th reviewer! Even though you were slower a bit Fenichi you still got the 101th reviewer rank! A nice number too!**

**Miu: Don't forget about Gixagne! He is the second reviewer of the Angel Beats Harmonics Girl and has supported us one year already! Congrats for being the 99th reviewer and thanks for reviewing for so long!**

**All: Thanks and please continue to support us! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~!**


	37. Chapter 33

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Changed! I finally reset my computer and have a proper Microsoft word to use :)**

**Chapter** **33**

**War and Slaughter**

The Guild, for us readers' knowledge, is the first and original guild that the SSS original had. Since there was an increase in numbers of Guild Members, the leader of the Guild, Kamio Reeichi established a plan to enlarge the Guild. Thus after a few months even before the shadow came, the Guild became bigger by a few times of it's original size. The trick that Kamio used was to carefully dug a few separated rooms that were linked to the main base of Guild.

The smaller rooms that surrounded the Bases were called Camps, where people mostly rest or have minor activities. The bigger rooms were called Base. There were three base in Guild. One for storage of weapon, the Storage Base. Second was for the making of weapons, the Factory Base. The main base was the largest among the three, called by it's original name, the Guild Base. Guild Base was in the middle of the two bases and surrounded by other Camps, where members gathered as it was the heart of the Guild.

After the Black Hands attacked the Guild, they had placed sentries in different Camps. Such example was the one with two Black Hands with their back against the wall of the Camp.

"Nee Tanaka, is there any meaning for us to guard this place?" One of the Black Hand complained as he flipped his handgun around. Obviously he was bored from the watch duties.

"Well that's Ueda-san's order's after all. No doubt that the SSS2 are going to attack here. That's why we are place here to-"

"Fine fine I get the point." The Black Hand cut his partner off irritatedly. He looked out into the darkness of the cave that stretched out of the Guild.

"Well, I don't think that they will be attacking any time soo-"

_Bang!_

"Wha-Kei-"

_Bang!_

The one called Tanaka did not have the chance to figure what happened before he was shot in the head. A moment later loud sirens could be heard throughout the entire Guild.

"This is it! Everyone charge!"

Throwing away his rifle he used to snipe the two sentries, Dmitri grabbed his RPK Light Machine Gun and charged forwards with a group of Human Association members. Leading the group was Isamu, the samurai friend of Dmitri. The first sentry that came and responded to the attack was quickly slain by his katana.

Elsewhere, there were also other attacks lead by Dmitri's most trusted friends. They now have the Guild surrounded and are fighting against the Black Hands that are taking cover in Camps that have better weapons than them. While the Human Association may have numbers on their side, the Black Hands were more experienced and have better equipments. The entire situation reminded Dmitri about the war between Germany and Russia.

Even though Germany defeated Russia, it was then defeated by America and Britain. The same strategy was used here too.

_I hope the SSS2 make it here on time..._

Dmitri thought as he took cover in the Camp they had just taken. There were still quite a few Camps before they could reach the Guild. With all the bullets flying at them, taking another Camp was not going to be easy.

"You there, bring me the rocket launcher!"

"Yes sir!"

One of his man replied and ran back to the place where they came from to get their supplies. Looking at the bullets flying over him, he thought.

_But would a rocket launcher be enough?_

* * *

><p>"I will go through the mission briefing again. Everyone have their weapons ready?"<p>

Miu's clear voice echoed throughout the gymnasium. even though it's called a gymnasium, it's more of a hall. This was also where all the tragedy had happened.

Holding onto the sleeves of Akito was Miu. Both of them stood in front of the entire SSS2 with the addition of Kaito who ran away from the Black Hands, Kamio, the Guild Leader and Mio, the representative of the Student Council. Even though they were about to undergo a dangerous operation, they couldn't help to strain their laughter at the sight of Miu holding onto the sleeves of Akito in front of them.

"Do you really need to hold onto my sleeves Miu?" Akito whispered, only to get a glare from Miu.

"Urusai! If you are not beside me, I am afraid that I will cry."

_No, I have confidence that you won't._

The reason why Akito came to that conclusion was because Miu was still glaring at him even when she said that. Returning her glare to her members in front of her, she went through the mission Briefing again.

"As you know, the Human Association are now fighting head on with the Black Hands. Although I hope that they could succeed, they would suffer heavy losses and would not be able to respond to another attack from the Black Hands. So our mission is to sneak in and ambush the Black Hand through the tunnel that directly linked to the main base of the Guild, the Guild Base. We will make a surprise attack and free the prisoners that are locked up in the Storage base. With an attack from inside and outside, we will have an advantage over the Black Hands in this battle. Kamio-san."

Miu called. Kamio responded and came up beside Miu, carefully hiding his laugh through a poker face. He has a funny feeling that Miu would probably kick his manhood if he burst out laughing in front of her.

"Here under the stage is one of the emergency exits that is linked to the Guild Base. There aren't any camps made there and it is only known to a few people beside myself. Even though I can't guarantee the about the traps, I don't think that there would be any Black Hands stationed there. Come on we have no time to waste. Akito help me pull the-"

"Taejin, Sekai, help him."

Still clinging into Aktio, Miu ordered. Everyone present sweatdropped as Taejin and Sekai proceed to help Kamio to pull out the stuff under the stage that was blocking the entrance. Once the entrance could be seen, Miu gave the order while still clinging onto Akito.

"Operation Guild Descent and WWII strategy start!"

* * *

><p>"Why aren't we joining the attack President?"<p>

Standing across Yuzuru who was seating on his president seat, Tsuda confronted him. Other members of the student council were silent but they were thinking the same thing as Tsuda.

_Why are we here doing nothing?  
><em>

"As much as I hate to say, Ueda Ryuu is a smart one. Using the Guild as a bait to cripple the attack forces of the Human Association and SSS2 is something that they wouldn't have thought of."

"Bait?"

Tsuda muttered. The others were still silent but their attention was at high alert. They have almost know that their President is smart, very smart. That's why they never questioned his judgement when he only sent Mio to help the SSS2.

"From my assumption, there are just enough Black Hands stationed in the Guild to hold the Human Association off. Do not forget that Guild have a lot of weapons there that give them a lot of advantage over them. They simply need a few people in a Camp to pull the triggers of the unlimited amount of guns and ammo they have. If I am Ueda Ryuu, I would have transported as much weaponry in the Guild I could and put them at my own secret base. It is good that the SSS2 responded fast towards the situation. Ueda couldn't have enough time to take everything from the Guild. When the Human Association take back the Guild, they would probably still be able to find some weapons that can help them fight against the Black Hands in equal terms."

Yuzuru stopped talking and headed towards the tea set that the tea making club president had gave him. The members of the student council's eyes sparked.

Only to drop dejectedly when he poured some of the tea that Mio had previously made before she left.

"The Black Hands will definitely lose the Guild, Ueda Ryuu know that. He is counting on how many people he can kill before he make his main assault. The tunnel that the SSS2 are going through is the one that Mio had been to before when we visited Kamio-san for weapons there. Even though Kamio-san never been through that tunnel before, Mio will be able to help them through the traps."

Yuzuru took a rest and slipped his tea. It tasted a bit bitter, Mio still have a lot of learn. Looking at Yuzuru, something clicked in Mafuyu's head as she asked.

"But Mio was the one that died first in the first trap. Is it fine to let her go when she don't know about the other traps ahead?"

"... ..."

"... ...President?"

"... ...I guess I mess up sometimes too..."

Yuzuru continued to slip his tea while the others were sweat dropping. They hoped that the President could share some of his confidence with them.

And so Yuzuru continued to slip the tea, convincing himself that everything be alright.

At least he is trying to.

* * *

><p>"Ano...Is it alright to leave her left that?"<p>

"There is no choice, time is of essence here. Besides she will catch up when she recovered.

Even though she said that to Akito, Miu was not sure that was it alright to leave Mio dead. Of all people, she was the first one to be caught by the hammer trap. She was supposed to be their guide yet she went off to die first.

"Well this is seriously bad. Even though I know about this route, I never know anything about the traps here." Kamio said.

They have a total of ten members here, excluding Mio who died. She never thought that they would lost one member so easily. Looks like they have to proceed with extra caution.

"Well there is no point staying here. Let's continue onward!"

With that order, the group proceeded into the unknown, leaving the dead Mio behind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ueda-san, as expected the SSS2 has entered the tunnel."<em>

"Good work Kuroaki. You can proceed to retreat as planned. Tell Makoto to hold the SSS2 off as long as he can. He can try capturing the Angel but tell him specifically that my order is that he is to stall for time and come back. Remind him that it is a direct order."

"_Understood. Kuroaki out."_

The sound of Yumi faded when Ryuu turned off the walkie talkie. Seating on the sofa across him was his loyal servant, Haru. Ryuu decided that he could doubt everyone in the world but he could not find any reason to doubt her. Thus Ryuu made her his personal secretary.

Ryuu was glad that Haru was loyal to him. This gave him more connection with the Black Hand Weapon Maker girl as well. It was through her that Ryuu knew about the existence of the tunnel that was connected to the Guild Base. That girl seemed only interested in taking revenge on the Guild. Ryuu was not interested in her revenge but he would try to find out about it to kill time when everything was complete.

"Ueda-san, can you answer me one questions of mine?" Haru asked. Since there were quite sometime until the show started, he could afford to amuse her.

"Fine, what is it that you want One to answer?"

"Why didn't you station more people at the tunnel and then capture the Angel instead of just stalling for time?"

"Because the student council is smart, that's why." Ryuu answered while flipping the cylinder-like switch in his hand. "There is a high chance that the second Angel is with the one that I want. Besides, decoy-1 is already with them. The student council president will be too busy to notice that the Angel is gone from his sight when he is busying cleaning up my mess."

"Does that involve the switch in your hand?" Haru said with a stern expression. "Are you seriously going to do that? There are our people there!"

At that moment, the walkie talkie sounded. Ryuu smirked.

"_Ueda-san, it's Kuroaki here. The preparations are complete, the Human Association has taken over most of the Camps. All of the personals and the weapons we could take were taken out. Only the sentries were left holding off against the Human Association."_

"Good work Kuroaki. Are you sure it's fine for me to do this? It's your previous home afterall." Ryuu smirked again, regardless of the answer his decision was set. He also knew that Kuroaki's answer wouldn't disappoint him.

"_It's just the Camps anyway. Do as you like. Kuroaki out."_

Ryuu put down the walkie talkie and held into the switch, he waited for Haru's reaction towards his action.

"...Sigh...Do it if you must. I will still be loyal to you whatever you do."

"...I thank you for your loyalty." Ryuu smiled. It was not a smirk but a smile. He knew that he could trust Haru.

As for the Human Association and Dmitri, he trusted them to take the bait. He wondered if this was also a form of trust?

"Let's see how do you deal with this Student Council President."

With a evil smirk, he pressed the switch.

* * *

><p>"Dmitri! Another two more Camps to go then we will be at the Guild Base already! Looks like we don't even need the help of the SSS2 for this." Jiro said to Dmitri as they met up at a Camp that joined their attack force together.<p>

There were lesser resistance than Dmitri thought. Even though there were a lot of weapons stationed, there were only two to three people operating them. Something was strange about the whole situation.

"Something's wrong!" Dmitri replied. "Keep your guard up! That One guy will surely have something up on his sleeves!"

But what is it that is on his sleeves?

Dmitri looked around the Camp they have taken. There were a lot of unused weapons bundled together. These were the weapons that helped them to take over the Camps one by one.

_Could it be that there are things other than weapons here?_

Looking around, Dmitri started to move his hands around the wall even though there were still bullets firing at him. There was no more time! Just what is-

It was cold. Dmitri felt something cold, something resembled metal cold was hidden in the wall.

This is-

"THIS IS A TRAP! EVERYONE OUT OF THE CA-"

**It's my win Dmitri.**

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

The continuous sound of explosion could be heard around the entire Guild. The bomb that Dmitri had touched exploded on his face. He swore that he could hear Ryuu's voice just now.

**"UEDA RYU-"**

Dmitri's death cry was cut off when the roof was being bombed and collapsed on him. Similar things happened to the people that were in the Camps, Black Hands or Human Association suffered the same fate as the roof collapsed.

A few minutes later, every where was quiet. It was only when some of the people that were in the passage not in the Camps started screaming. Some that managed to access the situation abandoned their weapons and started digging for their comrades that were trapped in the Camps.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a smoother chapter than I thought. I guess that you guys never expected that something Lelouch-like thing could happen in Harmonics girl but it happened. Just for reference sake, the switch that Ryuu was holding was the switch that Lelouch from Code Geass always carried.**

**I thank my constant readers for the reviews again and apologize for killing you guys with the cliffhanger. But-**

**Midori: Today, the author is being a bad guy. He is going to tell you that he won't be able to update the story until mid October because the End of Year Exams are coming. You can curse him or scream in agony in the reviews. We already got two readers having nightmare in another cliffhanger in another story.**

**...Okay...Well I will give my most sincerest apology for this turn of event. I never thought that I would create such a strong cliffhanger suddenly ...hahaha...**

**Midori: You do know that saying that will only earn you a lot more curse?**

**Well...I will try to see if I can squeeze at least one more chapter to end the Cliffhanger. Until then...**

**Midori: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 34

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Changed! I finally reset my computer and have a proper Microsoft word to use :)**

**Chapter** **34**

**The Awakening  
><strong>

"Is that an earthquake!?"

"Don't be stupid! Earthquake never happened in Afterlife world before! Something must have happened to the Guild, we must hurry!"

"Even if you say hurry, what can we do when we are pinned down like this!?"

Akito complained before he took up his FN P90 SMG and started spraying fire over the enemy. Beside him, reloading her magazine while using the rock as a cover, Miu was in deep thought.

_Judging from the sound, it must be an explosion, a big one at that. Damn! We need to get to the Guild as fast as possible but I never thought that we would actually encountered resistance here..._

"Everyone cover us!"

_Wha-_

Turning her head back to the battlefield, Miu gasped as Shirayuki, Tachibana and Miyuki leapt out of their cover and started charging towards the enemy even while all the fire was going on. Miu wanted to call the three of them back but she knew it would be too late.

"Everyone give them covering fire quickly!"

"Roger!"

Under Miu's command, everyone started pouring fire towards the Black Hands, pinning them down before they realized that they were ambushed by the melee girls. Seeing that the Black Hands were occupied, Miu gave the order and charged.

"Akito and Sekai follow me! The rest give us covering fire!"

"On it!" Sekai and Akito responded and flanked Miu as they charged forward to where the other three girls were.

"That's Miu the traitor, get her!"

"Don't you dare to call her that!"

Even before the Black Hand could hide into his cover, Akito aimed and penetrated his body with bullets. Similarly, other Black Hands who came out to get a shot at Miu was either shot by Miu herself or filled with bullets by the rest of the SSS2 members.

"Chee! Fall back! We need more -"

"... ..."

Tachibana plugged her knife out of the Black Hand's throat and quickly dodged into a cover. So far, they have covered a lot of distance for the rest of the SSS2 to slowly proceed. The only group remaining was behind a significantly larger cover where quite a number of Black Hand were spraying fire from.

"Here Tachibana, do you think you can do it?"

Leaping into the same cover as Tachibana, Sekai hid beside Tachibana and handed her a grenade. Tachibana took it from him and smiled.

"Watch over me."

Immediately after, Tachibana leapt out and Sekai took out the RPK-74 and started spraying it over the enemy's cover, pinning them down. One of the Black Hand, either a smart one or an idiot, emerged out of the cover to find another cover to divide fire.

Of course, he would probably have succeeded if he did not emerge when Tachibana was already in front of the cover.

"Wait-Ahh!"

Without even hesitating, Tachibana stabbed the guy with the knife in her left hand and tossed the grenade into the cover before rushing back to Sekai's cover to evade the tragedy of the grenade.

"There's a grenade! Run!"

"It's too la..te? Ah, the safety pin is not pulled." The relieved voice of the Black Hand could be heard from where Sekai and Tachibana were.

"Tachibana!"

"Wait, you are suppose to pull that pin thing to use the grenade?"

"...Let's stick to the old fashion style."

Sekai gave up fighting against those pure and innocent eyes of Tachibana and continued to pin the Black Hands down so that the others could continue to advance. Kaito then quickly rushed and squeezed into their cover, just in time to dodge a few bullets that scratched him.

"Well that was an epic fail." Kaito teased as he reloaded his HK33K sub machine gun beside his friend Sekai.

"Shut up. Like you can do that." Sekai retorted as he searched his pocket for more grenades but only to no avail.

"Tachibana. Catch!" A bit further distance behind them, Miu threw a grenade towards their direction. Tachibana quickly dashed out, carefully avoiding the crossfire, caught the grenade and returned back to her cover with Sekai and Kaito.

"Remember to pull the safety pin when you throw Tachibana."

"Don't worry, I got-"

_Boom!_

It happened too sudden for any of the SSS2 to respond. Just as Miu and Akito were preparing to advance forward to find another cover, the roof of the tunnel in front of them exploded and collapsed, cutting Sekai, Kaito and Tachibana from the rest of the SSS2.

"Ah! Miu!"

"Wait Tachibana! The Black Hands are still here!"

Sekai held Tachibana back before a shower of bullets rained towards where Tachibana wanted to head out from. Sekai could not help but cursed at the situation.

"That's enough. You three have been surrounded. Just surrender and save me the trouble to find someone to carry you when you died."

_This voice!_

Tachibana swung her head and looked over the cover, standing openly in the tunnel was Youta. He was flanked by two Black Hands that carried machine guns facing towards them.

_No. I can't be captured here-_

Tachibana's trace of thought was interrupted when Sekai suddenly held into her hand. The sudden but comforting warmth made Tachibana blushed, but it also calmed Tachibana down to face the situation.

Giving Sekai a last smile, Tachibana pulled the safety pin from the grenade that she received from Miu and emerged out of her cover.

"Catch!"

* * *

><p>... ... ...<p>

... ...

...

* * *

><p>"We need medic here!"<p>

"There's someone under here! Help me!"

"Damn it where are the shovels!?"

"Someone go and release the prisoners! We need more manpower now!"

Without even acknowledging the order, two HA members ran out of the Guild Base and to the Storage Base. the president, Otonashi Yuzuru struggled to maintain order as he tried to save as many people as fast as he could.

_This was just like ''it'..._

Disgust filled Yuzuru's mind when he remembered the train incident when he died. The situation reminded him how he took charge of the situation and helped to save everyone.

However the situation was a lot more severe than the train incident. Hundred of people were buried under the tunnels. It would take days to get everyone out, _even longer_ time to confirm that they did not left anyone behind.

He had anticipated Ueda Ryuu to abandon the Guild but the thought of bombing it never crossed his mind. Ueda Ryuu...

_...I should have stopped him before he grow powerful. It's thanks to my foolish decision to wait and see resulted this to happen._

"What happened...? What happened here!?"

"...Inoue Miu...the SSS2."

Just from the voice, Yuzuru recognised the voice of the leader of the battlefront he used to be in. To tell the truth, he was relieved to hear her voice. It meant that the SSS2 has managed to reach the Guild safely. Now he need to brief them about the situation-

"Where is Tachibana...?"

"...Wait...who are you..?"

Miu asked when Kanade appeared and confronted Miu. This was the first time the SSS2 knew about Kanade so it did not surprise Yuzuru that the SSS2 were in deep shock.

But.

Like Kanade said, he could not find Tachibana, Kanade's sister anyway among them. He also could not find the guy that faced Ken last time.

"Where is Tachibana and Satoshi Sekai!? Why are they not here with you!?"

Yuzuru fastened his steps and approached the SSS2. Upon seeing how hurried the Tachibana-look alike and the mysterious guy who wore the NPC uniform were, Miu quickly mumbled out the answer.

"We encounter Black Hands along the way. When we were fighting, the roof of the tunnel exploded and separated them from us. They should be here before us already!"

"What about Kaito...?"

"Kaito? ...You are..."

Another voice entered as a small figure of a girl of the Black Hands ran towards them. Even while patting heavily, the girl asked.

"What happened to Kaito!? Where is he!?"

"You are Hagaruya Chimemi, Kaito's yandere girlfriend!" Akito said out loud when he recalled the girl's name. "Don't worry. That guy is with Sekai and Tachibana right now. There are just a few Black Hands left, I am sure they will take care of them before they meet up with us here-"

"No that's not it! We must find Tachibana now! Kaito, Kaito has been-!"

* * *

><p><em>Bang!<em>

"Wha-Sekai!"

Tachibana shouted when she heard the gunshot fired just below her. The grenade she had just thrown caught the two Black Hands, except Youta, surprised and killed them. Looking below, Sekai's body swayed before he fell onto the ground, leaving a trail of blood from his head. Standing over Sekai was Kaito, his handgun still smoking from the previous shot.

"Kaito what are you-!"

"I got you!"

"Wha-Urgh Ahhh!"

A sharp pain tortured Tachibana's mind, killing every thought in her mind. Blood rushed into her mouth as she coughed out blood. A thin but long kunai was seen passing through her, she quickly tried to take out her knife but she was too late.

"Sweet dreams."

Youta pulled out his kunai from Tachibana. Blood was desperately flowing out of her body and she was losing her consciousness fast. She needed to do something-

What can she do?

"...Se...ka..i... ..."

Using her final strength to call out for the one she loved, her consciousness fainted as she dropped dead on the ground.

"... ..."

"Well done, Decoy-1."

"... ..."

Kaito did not respond to Youta as he continued to stare into space, as if he was waiting for further orders. However-

"-Urgh!"

Without saying another word, Youta thrusted his kunai towards Youta. Kaito did not even make an attempt to dodge and accepted the blow. There was no reason why Kaito to dodge, that's because he has under Ueda Ryuu's hypnosis right from the very start before the plan even begun.

Leaving Kaito behind with Sekai, Youta picked up the small frail girl and disappeared from the scene.

...

"Good work Youta. Now we can finally prepare the final phase of our plan. Tell Ueda Ryuu to begin Operation Lockdown.."

"Yes sir."

... ...arg... ...

"... ... ...Where...am ...I..?"

"This is the base of the Black Hand."

"!"

Tachibana widened her eyes when the familiar voice reached her. She remembered that night, the one that Sekai said that he has settle with himself that almost led to his death. That person was Sekai's friend...

"You are Ken? Sekai's friend?"

"The second one is wrong. We are no longer friends anymore."

Seating on a simple chair opposite of her, Ken said. Tachibana looked around the surroundings. She was being tied up and bound into a chair in a warehouse-looking building. However except Ken and herself, there seemed to be nothing else in the warehouse.

"Why do you say so? Even now, even though he would not admit, he wants to remain friends with you. So why did you leave him?" Tachibana asked.

"...It's a simple matter of choosing separated way, Tachibana-san." Ken answered. "Sekai wants to protect you from any harm. He does not want to destroy the 'present'. However I need you in order save someone I loved.

The feeling of saving the one you loved, you should be able to understand that right? Angel?"

Tachibana twitched her eye. She knew idle chat was over.

"What do you want to do with me? Do you really think I would listen to what you say?"

"Oh you would. Like how I controlled Kaito, I can easily hypnotize you when you are binded like this." Ken said and with mockery, tapped into the chain that held Tachibana to the chair.

"Hypnotism?"

_So that's why Kaito betrayed us, the Black Hand has sent him as a trap from the start._

"Hmp, even if you have hypnotism, what can you do?" Tachibana said. "I know nothing. I am just a normal girl. You would be able to gain nothing even if you controlled me."

"No you are wrong Tachibana-san. You are no normal girl." Ken replied. "Except controlling others, it has another way of using it."

"Another way...?"

"Tachibana-san. You lost your memory, didn't you?"

"Yes...don't tell me-"

"That's right. I will make you mine after you regained all your memories. With your power, I will finally be able to save Midori."

Before Tachibana could say anything, Ken's eyes turned red. The last thing on Tachibana's mind was Sekai.

_Will Sekai come and save me...?_

However that thought was casted off as Ken's hypnotism started to take place. Her consciousness began to disappear as her mind started to accept the memories that was once lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Midori: Since the Author was quite in a hurry, I will do most of the talking. Exams are finally over, this means more updating maybe. He would appreciate some blessings...but well the result is out today (writing on morning, school time is arriving ) and tomorrow. Anyway please READ AND REVIEW. The author would appreciate more reviews to give the last push towards the third final phase of the story.<strong>

**And most important of all, I am coming out in a few chapters. Yay!**


	39. Chapter 35

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Changed! I finally reset my computer and have a proper Microsoft word to use :)**

**Chapter** **35**

**Kanade and Yuzuru and Sekai**

"... ..."

"... I knew that you would be here..."

"...Yu-President."

Within the empty room of the dark Student Council room, Kanade stammered when she tried to reply to the unexpected visitor that came in.

No, even without turning around Kanade knew that it could only be the President opening the door. She knew in her heart that the President would always find her when she was gone. He was always there when she was alone. He would always find her when she tried to isolate herself. He would always be there when she needed him the most.

However Kanade decided that it was impossible for the President to be with her this time. She also knew what would the president do when he found her.

"Don't be foolish Vice President! It's a trap! It's impossible for you to sneak in to save Tachibana like how you saved Setsumi! Knowing Ueda Ryuu, he would have set up all of his forces to guard Tachibana. Even with the Angel Player, it's impossible for you to save her alone!"

"Don't even suggest following me, _President_. With the collapse of the tunnels, you are required to be there to help maintain order! Besides my Angel Player can only protect myself, having you coming along would just be a burden."

Kanade turned around and met face to face with Yuzuru who was quite insulted by Kanade's words. It pained Kanade to insult Yuzuru like that but it's for his own sake.

"_Don't do this Vice President."_

"...I am sorry President, but I have to go. I can't let Tachibana fall into Ken's hands. Goodbye."

_This is the end._

Kanade silently thought as she passed Yuzuru, trying to avoid looking into Yuzuru's helpless face.

Kanade knew that there was no returning from the Base of the Black Hand. During her last infiltration to save Setsumi, she had saw all the defences set up to counter any invasion from the Human was no way for the Human Association and the SSS2 to win against the Black Hand's defences. Ueda Ryuu and Ken had plotted this a long time ago. With almost half of Human Association's army gone, a successful invasion was impossible.

However she could not allow Ken to obtain the secrets of the Angel Player. There was no way for her to escape the Base when the alarm sounded. However this time she was not going for a rescue mission.

She was going to kill Ken.

The more reason why Kanade could not allow Ken to obtain the secrets of this world from Tachibana was related to the program that was left by the programmer. She never told anyone, not even Yuzuru about its existence. She had hoped to never touch the program again however, is impossible now.

The Shadow Player, the sister program of Angel Player. This program was the cause of the appearance of Shadows. It was impossible to delete the Shadow Player and the Angel Player. The program simply just...vanished. Kanade still had access to both players but she did not know where was the source of the power coming from.

However those are not important now, Kanade had made a decision.

She would use the Shadow Player to kill Ken and turned him into an NPC, that's the only way left.

"Kanade."

"... ..."

Kanade halted.

She tried to move but her legs were no longer listening to her commands. She wanted to quickly left before her emotions bursted. She needed to leave before her emotions overcame her responsibility.

"Kanade." Yuzuru repeated again as he started to walk towards Kanade.

"Please stop Yuzuru! I have to go!"

Kanade could feel that she was losing herself as she turned and faced Yuzuru again. However this time, she could feel something flowing down her cheek.

Those were tears. Kanade never thought that she would have cried again. The first time she cried when she was emotionally saved by Yuzuru. This time, she cried for the second time.

As Kanade looked into Yuzuru's shocked face, she wondered if the original cried before as well. But she was different from the original, she has her own life.

She has her own emotions too.

"Please Yuzuru! I must go! I want to stay here to help you! I want to stay with everyone in the Student Council like a big family we has always been. I want to stay with you! But I must go! I -"

"... ...Then I will not stop you from going if that is what you wish Kanade... ...But."

Yuzuru halted and pulled back his black sleeves and took out the silver watch he had worn on his wrist. The silver watch reflected shiningly in the darkness from the crimson red lights of the sunset that penetrated the room. It was a watch that could not be found anywhere in the living world.

"Yuzuru! That's-!"

"Please..just don't talk." Yuzuru said. Kanade quieted down as Yuzuru gently held left hand up and tied the watch on her wrist.

It was a self made watch from a student council member who had passed on. She had made this watch as a farewell gift to Yuzuru before she decided to move on. It was a very previous watch, a piece of important memory of the member who was gone.

However to Yuzuru, it was not just a farewell gift from a student council member.

Kanade was blushing every time she felt Yuzuru's slender fingers grazing through her skin. She almost hated herself for being disappointed when the watch fitted nicely into her wrist as Yuzuru retreated his hands.

Even after a long time since the watch was made, the watch was still ticking fine. It continued its endless cycle of rotation of time.

"This is a precious watch from my sister, Hatsune. I am only lending this to you. I will not forgive you if you disappeared without returning the watch to me Kanade."

"Yuzuru..."

"I want it back by tomorrow. No exceptions Kanade."

"...Thank you Yuzuru." Kanade smiled, her tears has stopped flowing out of her crimson red eyes. "Then I will be going."

"... Don't forget to return me my watch..."

Kanade turned her heels and started walking away with the silver watch on her wrist. Even as she walked away from Yuzuru, she could feel Yuzuru's warmness from the watch on her wrist. Like the warmness, her tears continued to escape from her eyes.

Behind her, Yuzuru stretched his hand out. He wanted to call her back. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go of her again. He don't want to lose anyone anymore.

But as he promised, he took back his hand and walked away when Kanade was out of his sight.

Yuzuru promised to never cry again ever since Tachibana Kanade moved on. However this was the third time he cried.

There were no tears, true man never cried on the outside.

True man do not let people see their tears.

* * *

><p>"Tachibana..."<p>

On top of the usual rooftop, Sekai muttered her name as he stared emotionlessly into the horizon. He was alone on the rooftop. Normally Tachibana would have appeared and found him when he was trying to find some peace at the rooftop. On the railing was two cans of Key Coffee.

But deep inside Sekai's heart he knew, the second Key Coffee was never going to open. He also knew that he would not have the mood to open the first one too.

Even as he was waiting for the girl that would never come, the others were probably busy digging out the people who were trapped after the bombing. Yet he was here, doing nothing but staring into nothing.

He knew he should be helping the others to save as much people as possible but he could not care. He knew he was being selfish and childish but there was nothing to pull him back into action.

Even knowing the fact that Tachibana would never come, he was still waiting.

When he had came to just now, he was briefed by Miu about what happened. He had wanted to charge straight to the enemy but everyone stopped him. Even if he heads towards the Black Hand Base now, what can he do alone? The HA army was all but lost and in disarray. It was impossible to launch another assault towards the Black Hand anymore.

Even as he was waiting, Tachibana could be hypnotised by Ken at any second yet he could do nothing about it.

"Damn it!"

Out of rage, Sekai picked up one of the Key Coffee and threw it. However the can never landed, someone appeared and caught the can before it touched the ground.

"You know. Throwing the innocent can is not going to change the situation."

"...Student Council President..."

Yuzuru threw the can back, which Sekai caught it, and leaned his body onto the railing. The scenery reminded Yuzuru of a certain purple haired girl and their conversation at the very place he was standing.

He wonders how's Yurippe in the living world now...

* * *

><p>"I have no interest in ordinary humans. If there are any aliens, time travelers, sliders or espers here, come join me. That is all." A girl stood proudly in her class, not even in the least affected by the stares given by her fellow classmates.<p>

Unknown to the people in the Afterlife, chaos in the living world started to begin.

* * *

><p><em>I hope she doesn't get someone like Hinata into trouble every time again.<em>

Yuzuru gave a moment of thought to his first friend in the afterlife. Only a few years has passed since she moved on, she would only be an infant now. Then again, time works differently in Afterlife such as Kanade arrived faster than him even though he died first.

_... ...Kanade... ..._

"Is it alright?"

"...Huh?" Unprepared for the conversation, Sekai could only stammered.

"Is it really alright for us to be here doing nothing?"

"... ..."

The entire school was quiet. The NPCs from the track running club were missing from the field, leaving the scenery from the rooftop devoid of any life. Looking around the school, Yuzuru and Sekai reflected on the memories they have made in this school.

Formation of SSS, meeting Tachibana Kanade, learnt about purpose of the existence of afterlife school, fighting against the Shadows, watching the SSS move on, became student council president, met Kanade and formed the Student Council.

Meeting with Ken and Midori, joined the newly formed SSS2, Dark Birthday, lose Midori and Ken, stayed in the SSS2 to support Miu, met Tachibana, confrontation with the Black Hand, confrontation with Ken and then lose Tachibana to Ken.

In such a small place, they have been through much in a world where concept of death and time does not exist. Both have similar way of life.

Both suffered hardships and horror, both lost friends to the other side. Otonashi Yuzuru walked a longer road than Satoshi Sekai. Even when Kanade left him, he knew what he had to do.

"After an hour, the remaining Human Association and the Student Council are going to launch an assault at the base of the Black Hand. With Ueda Ryuu and Ken holding Tachibana, there was no more time for us to dig up the people buried."

"You are still going to launch another assault!? Hasn't there been too much casualties already!? The Human Association remaining is now barely half of its original size, it is impossible to mount a successful attack at the Black Hands!"

"Even so we have to try. If Tachibana regains her memory and fall into the hypnotism of Ken it would be too late."

"You! Just what are you all hiding!"

"... ..."

Sekai held his gunblade left by Midori and pointed it at the Student Council President. Even being pointed at almost point blank, Yuzuru was unfazed by his reaction.

"That girl...That Tachibana look alike just now...who is she!? I knew from first glance that she wasn't Tachibana. But it's absurd to believe that two Tachibana existed!" Sekai shouted, his gunblade never wavered. "And then there is this 'Angel' term that Ken has been talking about! Tachibana...I knew that she was special when I first met her but-! Why do you people have to drag her into your own power struggle! Why can't you guys just leave her alone!? I-I don't want to lose anyone anymore!"

He did it.

He finally shouted out what was in his mind ever since the first contact with the Black Hands and the whole situation that involved around Tachibana as an Angel. However he kept telling himself that everything would turn out fine. He refused to seek the truth that was hidden behind the course of event that happened.

He refused to move on from Midori's death. But now he will not hesitate anymore. He will get the answers he needs to save Tachibana today.

"So you have finally moved on..."

Yuzuru muttered under his breath, low enough without letting Sekai heard it. Yuzuru has always been watching Sekai ever since the appearance of Midori. Sekai had reminded him of himself when he was young in the living world. And the Sekai he is talking to now is the Yuzuru who finally move on from his sister's death and strive to become a doctor to save others.

With him, Yuzuru believed, he will find a way to stop Ken and save Tachibana.

He believed that he would be the one that uncover the deeper truth of this world.

"I know that you can do it." Yuzuru, for the first time today smiled. "I will now tell you about the truth behind this world, Tachibana and the truth behind Midori."

* * *

><p>7:48pm<p>

That was the time that was shown on the silver watch on Kanade's wrist. The crimson sky has fallen and the darkness took over. There was no clouds, only the bright full moon shone brightly in the middle of the vast empty night.

With the Angel Player activated, Kanade moved through the bushes in stealth, carefully avoiding the complex surveillance camera situated throughout the area surrounding the tree house, the main entrance to the Black Hand's base. The Overdrive passive skill managed to give Kanade a boost of speed and agility to sneak past the surveillance cameras. However even with Overdrive active, the placement of the surveillance was situated in such a way that there was no blind spot, making it harder for Kanade to sneak through.

However to err is human, there would always be a blind spot.

Kanade decided. She was going to return back to Yuzuru. As long as Yuzuru believed in her, she believed that she could do it. She would save Tachibana and end the Black Hand's madness forever!

"Hm. Don't you think you are too naive to believe that you are actually able to save Tachibana alone or even defeat Ken? That man has become an existence too powerful in this world."

"Wha-"

Kanade sprung into a defensive stance immediately. Positioning herself into the blind spot of the surveillance camera, Kanade quickly scanned through the area for the source of the voice.

"!"

The attack came from neither the surroundings nor above. Kanade dashed to dodge a thrust that came upwards from the ground she was previously standing. Kanade could not help but widened her eyes at the sight of the blade that almost got her.

It was the blade of handsonic version one. The only difference was that the a trail of shadows surrounded the blade, just like the scythe Ken had.

Kanade refused to believe her eyes. However she knew that there was only one _person _who would have handsonic and access to Shadow player.

"Ah I missed. I can see that you have improved your fighting skills quite well Kanade."

A figure started to emerge from the shadow lurking on the ground where Kanade previously was. When it took form, it was the person Kanade had expected.

"...Onee-sama..."

"I am quite glad that even after all these time, you would still call me 'Onee-sama'."

Emerging from the ground was another harmonics of Tachibana Kanade. However unlike Tachibana or Kanade who were only different in terms of uniform, the Kanade that appeared has yellow wicked eyes unlike the original. At the end of her snow white hair were the stains of black left behind as evidence of her corruption.

She was the eldest among the three Harmonics girl that escaped the 'deleting'. However to save her 'little sisters', she went all out to hold out against the shadows to let the other two ran away. She was eventually 'corrupted' by the shadows.

"Snap out of it Onee-sama! Tachibana has been captured! Do you still want to stop me!?" Kanade snapped.

"You don't have to worry about Tachibana. She is important to me too. We will definitely save her."

Kanade Alter said in a gentle voice. For a moment, Kanade believed that there was still a trace of her real sister inside her but-

"When we are finally together as one, you, mother and I would definitely save Tachibana so that we can be together forever."

"Chee! As I thought!"

"_Guard skill: Handsonic version two."_

Thin and long blades formed out of Kanade's arms and she put herself into a fighting stance. Amused, Kanade Alter twisted a wicked smile.

"That's unfortunate. I wanted to settle everything peaceful so that us sisters could finally be together with mother. However since you are being disobedient, I guess I have to use force then!"

"_Guard skill: Handsonic version two."_

"_Shadow skill: Shadow Blade."_

Like her little sister, thin and long blades emerged out of her arms. However when she activated her shadow skill, Shadows started to gather around her and surrounded her long blade, leaving a trail of darkness to the air.

"That is..."

"This was the same blade that mother used to wake me up from my nightmares. It hurts for the first time but slowly, I gratulately learn to enjoy the link with mother. With this, we will finally be together and nothing can separate us sisters anymore."

Kanade Alter said with a twisted smile. Her eyes lacked of any emotion except for lust. Kanade realized, the person in front of her was just an empty shell of what used to be her sister. Her true

Onee-sama no longer existed.

"Damn you!"

"AH HAHAHA! THAT'S IT KANADE! LET'S FIGHT! AH HAHAHA!"

Kanade Alter let out a wicked laugh when Kanade charged forwards her head on. Their blades clashed, destroying the quiet nice.

"Onee-sama! Just what is Midori's motive!? Why does she want to let Ken has Tachibana!?"

Kanade demanded answers. Her blades continued to parry against her sister in inhuman speed. Kanade twitched her eye when the blade cut her cheek. Kanade Alter continued to laugh and answered.

"Mother said that it's all for the sake of her father! I don't really understand but I don't care. As long as us sister can be together, I am willing to help Mother to achieve her goal!"

"Midori's father...? What is the meaning of that!?"

However Kanade never got her answers. The momentary distraction from Kanade Alter words caused her a slip up. Kanade Alter swung her blade from the side where Kanade had left an opening. The blade slide through half of her body and out of it. Leaving a big trail of blood behind.

"Dam-! URGH! THIS-THIS IS-!"

Kanade widened her eyes as she felt a terrifying sensation started to invade her mind. On the wound besides blood, shadows sticked onto her and started to surround her entire body. The pain of her mind being invaded was too great that she was unable to move her body to get out of the shadow's grip.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"

The pain was too intensifying. She felt as if her mind was going to explode. However a part of her leftover consciousness told her that she had been 'corrupted'. It would not be soon for her entire mind to be taken over by the shadows.

"...Yu...zu...ru..."

Before she plunged into darkness, the silver watch shone brightly in her clouded vision. However all light faded. The Shadows took over her mind. She could no longer see anything or remember anything anymore.

There were simply nothing left in her mind.

The shadows started to flow out of Kanade. The big wound that would have taken a few more minutes to heal were no longer there. Kanade was still wearing her NPC uniform. However her eyes had became pale emotionless yellow. A hint of shadow was left on her hair, slowly corrupting her entire body.

Kanade Alter smiled and put her sister into a tight embrace. It was a long time since she last saw her sister and finally, they were together again.

"Ah Mother called! Let's go home together Kanade!"

"... ..."

Kanade did not reply anything. Soon a pool of shadows gathered under them and they vanished from sight. The surveillance camera never caught anything in sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Too bad there is no jokes except maybe Haruhi's introduction this time. Things are starting to get into serious matter now. Midori is no longer here, sadly. She has left to prepare her own stage and I am the only one left to do the Author note. I must thank Gixagne and Fenichi who continued my story even until now. Thanks to Lost Guy for the review too. This is the final push guys! I am putting all my other stories aside for this one. Please continue to give me your support!**

**And congrats to Gixagne to be the 111th reviewer XD  
><strong>

**And please read and review!**


	40. Chapter 36

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Changed! I finally reset my computer and have a proper Microsoft word to use :)**

**Chapter** **36**

**Tachibana Kanade**

"Angel...Player...?"

"Yes. That's a program that allow its user to alter the system of this world. Nobody knows who developed the software. Being in control of the Angel Player is almost equivalent to controlling this world. Tachibana and Kanade are users of the Angel Player, that's why Ueda-san wants to capture them in order to obtain the Angel Player."

Yuzuru explained. The cat is out of the bag now. There was nothing left to hide anymore.

"...Assuming I believe your words, why? Why both of them have such powers?"

Sekai asked. For this question, it brought nostalgic, distant memories to Yuzuru.

"Tachibana Kanade. That's the full name of the two girls."

"Tachibana Kanade." Sekai repeated the name softly, engraving the name into his mind. "Their names? What do you mean by that?"

"...Tachibana Kanade was a girl that once lived here. In fact she was the previous student council president. Now, she is gone." Yuzuru said. Memories of the honey-eyed girl surfaced in his mind. No matter how long have passed, there was no way that he could ever forget about her.

"But the girl with you called 'Kanade'-"

"Harmonics. It is a cloning technique, one of the skills of the Angel Player developed by Tachibana Kanade. A long time ago, in fact years has passed. Tachibana Kanade's clone went berserk. I thought that we have killed all of the clones last time but it seemed that some of them like Tachibana and Kanade survived."

"Tachibana...is a clone...?"

"..."

Yuzuru paused. He knew that Sekai needed time to take in the truth. He would not have blamed Sekai if he tried to deny it. Because he also wanted to deny that Kanade was a clone-

No, Kanade is not a clone. She is an individual. Even if she come from the skill Harmonics, she is different from Tachibana Kanade.

Tachibana Kanade and Kanade are different people.

"Tachibana Kanade and Tachibana are different people. Even if she is a clone, it does not matter. She is still the girl that I found and have been together with. Nothing is going to change that."

"Good answer." Yuzuru smiled. "Now that you got your determination, shouldn't you go and rescue your angel already? It will be too late when Ken manages to get his hands on her."

"I will go." Sekai answered. "However you still have not told me about Midori. Midori, she is not a normal girl, isn't she...?"

"... ... I don't know." Yuzuru replied. "Midori is an existent that I do not understand. For now I will tell you what I know about her..."

* * *

><p>There was no time left.<p>

Sekai slotted his gun's magazine into his pocket. Since he was only specialised in pistol, he do not need to worry about the heavy weight of the gun when he is running around.

Sekai chuckled. An armament of berretta 72, modified gunblade and a few grenades versus the entire Black Hand. No matter how he looked at it, it seemed utterly foolish. There was no way that he could win. He should wait until the student council and the Human Association finish their preparation and joined in the attack.

But that would be too late.

He should have told his friends, the Shinda Sekai Sensen 2 members to come with him.

But this was his own problem. He was the one that needed to save Tachibana

He was the one that needed to settle with Ken about Midori.

All of these were his own problems, he could not drag his friends down into danger.

As Sekai was arming himself with some grenades, the sound of something metallic hitting the floor could be heard. Picking it up, Sekai smiled at the nostalgic memory.

It was the knife that Tachibana gave him last time. This knife has also saved him from Ken once too. Now it is an armament of berretta 72, modified gunblade, a few grenades and Tachibana's knife versus the entire Black Hand.

Things suddenly were starting to looking positive. Sekai chuckled. Even though it was just a knife, he felt that he could actually win the Black Hand alone with this knife.

"Tachibana, I am coming to save you now."

Keeping the knife in his pocket, making sure that it would not fell off like just now, he finished his arming. He took a last look at his room. No matter the outcome, he would most probably never return here again. He has stayed here for a long time, it was time to be part with this room.

It was time.

Sekai turned his eyes away and started to open the door. He was definitely going to save Tachibana. Even if the entire Black Hand was in front of him, he would bomb his way through.

"Finally you are out, what take you so long? Sure you are going to rescue your princess but you don't really need some make up to greet her. When you rescue her it is going to become dirty from all the fighting anyway." Miu teased, her hands on her hips with her chest held high.

"...What are you guys doing here!?" Sekai shouted, moving his eyes around to take in the view in front of him.

Outside his room at the narrow corridor, all of the SS2 members were here. From the looks of it, all of them were already packed and ready to go for war. Miu and Akito stood by his door.

"Of course we are waiting for you to arm up! We are going straight into the Black Hand Base to show that Ueda Ryuu that the SSS2 is not someone you can underestimate! We will go there, bomb their Base to nothingness to give the Black Hands the shock of their afterlives!" Miu said and pumped her fist into the air. With the grenades and bombs that were dangling around her waist, Sekai and Akito knew that she was serious about it.

"But it's dangerous! We are going against the entire Black Hand-"

" 'This is my problem because I am the main character, you side characters just stay put and let me use my 'main character immortality' skill to charge in, destroy the Black Hand in an epic way like Luke Skywalker destroying Death Star, have an epic clash with Ken like Kirito versus Heathcliff, save Tachibana like some Disney fairy tale while you guys prepare to welcome us with flower'- Is what you want to say right?"

"NOT EVEN CLOSE! Sure the meaning is basically the same but what's with that way of saying!? What's with that 'main character immortality' skill in the first place!? And who's Kirito!?"

"Ah so you died before Sword Art Online came out, what a pity."

"What is this 'Sword Art Online', is it an online RPG? Stop looking at me with that pitiful look!"

"Hahahaha!"

The SSS2 laughed along with the conversation of Miu with Sekai. Conversation with Miu was always interesting. Even in these hard times, Miu has the ability to liven up the atmosphere and cheered everyone up. Sekai thought, this must be the reason why Miu was our leader.

"You are too naive, Sekai! Do you seriously think fairy tales like hero going alone to rescue the princess will happen in afterlife!?"

"No I don't! I know I sounds like I am doing that but I don't!"

"Then there's no problem~ Everyone, we are moving out now!"

"Roger!" "Copy that!" "Finally!" "Let's go and kick some Black Ass!" "Time for some fun!"

Upon hearing Miu's command, everyone started to liven up. Everyone was up and ready to go.

"Wait-Ken-"

"I know Sekai." Miu said, her teasing attitude gone. She looked gently into Sekai's eyes and continued. "Ken is yours to settle. However the rest of us have our own business to settle with the Black Hands. You have not forgotten about the diversion division, have you? I also have things to settle with Ueda Ryuu too."

"Miu...everyone..." Sekai looked at his fellow members that he has been with for his life in the Afterlife. They have been through different hardships together as one. He knew that there was no way that he could convince them to let him go alone.

"Hahaha...I totally lost. What are we waiting for!? Time is in essence! Shout the command, Miu!" Sekai pumped his fist into the air.

"That's the spirit, Sekai! Operation Black Showdown, Start!"

Now it is the entire SSS2 versus the Black Hand. Sekai knew that even though they were outnumbered-

They were definitely going to win!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update guys! I was kind of waiting for Fenichi review that I forgot XD! The final moment is finally coming up! The truth will finally be revealed!**

**Operation Black Showdown, start!**

**Read and Review!**


	41. Chapter 37

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Changed! I finally reset my computer and have a proper Microsoft word to use :)**

**Chapter** **37**

**Red Riding Robot and the Wolf**

**Recommended song of the chapter: Run with wolves (GirlDemo). Prepare it in Utube in advance**

**Two chapters worth, read when you have the time**

_This time...this time I will definitely save Daigo!_

"..Did I see some-mmh!"

"...Togashi? Oi Toga-"

The two Black Hands went down before they could even see who killed them. Their death cries were covered as they were silenced. The rest of the Black Hands never got to know that they have been infiltrated.

"... ..."

"_Good job Miyuki-chan! Even though you can't talk, I know that giving you a microphone will work! Those Black bastards won't know what hit them until too late~!"_

"_She isn't even talking! How do you even know what is she saying!?"_

"_You are too naive, Akito! My bond with my members are so strong that verbal communication isn't necessary at all! You all know what I want even without me telling you!"_

"_You are just easy to read- Ouch!"_

"_Anyway Miyuki-chan, now head for the broadcasting station and take it out silently. That will prevent them from broadcasting any orders to everyone. You have ten minutes. After that we will head in for the prisoner block. We will meet you there."_

"_Ten minutes!? No matter what, it''s impossible for her-"_

"_She can do it, Akito. Trust in your comrade."_

_Thanks for trusting me, Miu._

Miyuki kept the microphone in her pocket and smiled. She was glad that she joined the SSS2. Even though she may be away from Daigo, she has made a lot of precious friends there.

Friends that she could trust.

Friends that care about her.

_Ten minutes huh? I guess it should be just enough if Miu says so._

Miyuki quickly hid the bodies. Luckily for her the two Black Hands were thin and light, it took her little effort and time to hide them and bind them.

_Now the main problem, where is the broadcasting station..._

Miyuki paused and looked over the entire Black Hand base. She was standing on the top edge of the bowl shaped Black Hand base. At the center of the 'bowl' was a tall elevator that was linked to the were four main roads from all four directions stretched out of from the elevator.

At the north side was rows of buildings which Miyuki assumed as the barracks where the Black Hands lived. At the east side was taller and bigger buildings, probably weapon factories. At the west side was a few specially designed. It could be for many purpose but Miyuki's instinct told her that was main headquarters. At the south side, which was where Miyuki was on top of, was also a few rows of buildings similar to the barracks. However the exception was that there were more guards and a few smaller buildings...

_That must be the prisoner block!_

_Daigo! He must be there!_

Miyuki halted in her steps. She know that now is not the time to save Daigo.

Her friends are counting on her. Her friends trusted her that she alone and only she could finish this task in ten minutes.

She is not going to let her friends down.

_Ah! Found it!_

It was not difficult to find the target, in fact it was hard to miss it. There was a big signboard with the shining words 'Black Broadcasting Station!' on it. To Miyuki's luck, it was also at the south side, a few blocks away from the prisoner block.

The time is 8:43pm. She has seven more minutes left.

Seven minutes. Just by reaching the broadcasting station stealthily would have taken three minutes. That meant that she only have four minutes left to take out the guards there and sabotaged the system.

_No...this isn't a question if I am able to do it or not. I am going to do it! For Daigo! For my friends!_

"...Hm? I thought that I saw someone there..."

A Black Hand on patrol looked at the top of the bowl with quizzical look. He thought that he had saw someone, a small figure. However when he blinked, the figure was gone.

* * *

><p><em>What am I doing here...<em>

"Oi let us out you damned Black Bastards!"

_Miyuki...she needs me._

"Stop it Nagasi! If you continue to do that they will shoot us again!"

_Miyuki...she is just like a newborn cub. If I am not there..._

"Damn it! Stop pounding the door, Nagasi! You are just creating sound population!"

"Then what should I do!?"

The bassist of the GOM complained and dropped on the hard concrete floor. Inside their bar cell was just their diversion members. There were other people wearing in normal NPC uniform, the Human Associations, locked up beside their cell as well.

The low dim light provided little view for Daigo in the cell. From what he could see, the corridor stretched quite far. He wondered just how many people does the Black Hands want to capture and lock up. An hour ago, there were about more than six guards standing by the corridor to watch over them. However a seventh Black Hand came and went out with five of them, leaving one Black Hand to watch over them.

_So what? Even if there's only one Black Hand, nothing changes. There's no way that we would be able to get out._

_Miyuki. I am sorry. I left you alone again._

"What's wrong with you, Wolf!? Is this really the time to be sulking just because we are captured!?"

"Nagasi!"

"... ..."

_Then what do you want me to do...No matter what I do, I will always make things worse._

Ayane tried to pull Karuto away from Daigo. Karuto was stronger than Ayane. He brushed Ayane's hands away and pulled Daigo's collar. His eyes glared into Daigo's as if trying to seek the real Daigo that hid behind those lifeless eyes.

"Don't think that this is hopeless! We been through tougher situations like the Dark Birthday!"

_Even at that time, it was Miyuki who saved us._

"You even finally managed to be with Miyuki-chan again!"

_That is all I can do._

_That's all that I can only do._

_I am all talk. When we are living our peaceful lives, I can be strong._

_However when the situations come, I always run away._

_I am afraid._

_I am just a coward._

_Even in my real life, I cared for Miyuki. But I abandoned her even though I do not want to just because I was afraid of fighting against my family. In the end when I came back for her-_

* * *

><p><em>-I am already dead<em>

_When I was eleven, I loved singing. My family always praised me for the talent I have for singing._

_When I was twelve, I could not sing anymore._

_The reason was because a bully slashed my throat, making a permanent scar and injury that made me unable to talk anymore._

_It also made me unable to sing anymore._

_Whenever I tried to sing in the hospital, nothing came out. I wished that I was deaf too, so that I would not be able to hear the voiceless sound of mine._

_The only benefit of it was that no one could hear my cries of despair and suffering when I was screaming days and nights._

* * *

><p><em>One day, my parents took me to the hospital, too far away to be the one that I frequent to visit my dying grandmother. They said that my sister-in-law used to be good at singing. However someone slashed her and caused her to lose her voice.<em>

_I have never met my sister-in-law and I do not want to. I do not want to associate myself with a disabled. To me, even when visiting my dying grandmother, both were just a waste of time._

_I ran, leaving my parents behind to do their own stuff. They never cared about me anyway. I have two brothers that were geniuses, they have no time to spare for a normal people like me in the first place._

_So I left them and took a stroll in the hospital._

_I hated the hospital, it smelled of death. I hated the colour white, it made the stains and blood stood out._

_My dying grandmother, even though I do not care about her, I could see that she was dying._

_It pains to see people die._

_I hate complicated things. I hate tough and dangerous situations. When I face them, I run. That's because unlike my brothers, I am not a genius, I would definitely fail like what my parents call me._

_A failure._

* * *

><p><em>It was raining.<em>

_From the window, dark clouds loomed over the sky and tiny droplets of rain was pouring down. I used to hate the rain. It always disturb me when I was singing._

_However now I like the rain. The constant sound of the plattering of the rain kept my heart in a stable rhythm. When it blocked the sound of the daily activities in the hospital, I was able to immerse myself into the sound of the rain and rest._

_It was the fifth day I stayed here already. Countless of relatives that I never met before came to see me. At first, I was happy that there were so many people that cared about me._

_However, what was behind those eyes of theirs were pity. Some even looked at my scar with disgust. They were never really here to comfort me, they were here to gain my family's trust so that they could maintain a good relationship with my father for business._

_Once again, I was glad that I was unable to talk. It helped that they could not realize they were being shouted when I was 'speaking' with them._

_I hated their ugly mask that hid their true self. All of them came here to say the same thing, to ask about my condition and reminded me to tell my father that they have been here._

_All of them came for the sake of business. I was just a tool for them to get closer to my father._

_My family never visited me. My parents were always working and I was an only child. That's why the plattering of the rain comforted me. The rain was the one that came everyday to be with me. Even though it is ridiculous, the rain is my only friend now._

_All of my friends from my school never came, they were most probably traumatized by the incident and afraid to see what have I became._

_The sky flashed. It was the first time that lighting appeared for the week._

_The sound of thunder jolted me. As I looked at the brightened sky by the lightning, a thought crossed my mind._

'_I want to go outside'_

_I have been confined in the hospital room for too long. Since it was raining, they prohibited people from going out in rainy weather._

_Who cares about that. The rain is my one and only friend left. I wore my slippers and escaped away from the room._

* * *

><p><em>A girl was standing in the rain.<em>

_Or was it a ghost?_

_In the midst of the rain, a female figure stood gazing into the sky. Her white gown and dark red hair fluttering in the raging wind. The rain continued to pour at her. The girl stretched her hands out towards the sky as if she was trying to reach what was beyond those rain._

_At the moment, I was enchanted by her mysterious beauty._

* * *

><p><em>A boy was standing by the door to the rooftop.<em>

_Was it another fake person?_

_Under the cover protected by the rain, he looked at me with genuine interest. His eyes were full of...admiration._

_It was the dumbest..and the cutest look I have ever seen._

_At that moment, I thanked the rain for calling me out to the rooftop. Thanks to the rain, I have made a new friend._

* * *

><p>Another Black Hand went down silently like his companions. They could only tasted the hard cold knife before they died. Miyuki plucked her knife out of the Black Hand, carefully letting the body dropped softly on the floor.<p>

That was the sixth one, the security around the broadcasting station was heavier than she has anticipated. She is now in front of the two storey building. There's a staircase that would lead her directly to the second floor of the station where she was to destroy the broadcasting equipments and left quietly.

8:48pm

There was not much time left, she would have to skip the guards inside the first floor and immediately head for the second to destroy the equipments.

_Why is my memory coming back to me now..._

Miyuki slowly walked onto the metal staircase, making soft footsteps so that she would not be heard. She could hear some conversation inside of the room. This was it.

_Of all times, why are all of these memories coming back to me!?_

Miyuki held her head in pain as a few image flashed across her mind. Those are memories and faces that she do not want to remember.

_Why...why!? Why are all these memories coming back after so long!? WHY!?_

_Creak-_

"-and then he jumped over the fence and-what the-"

_I am being discovered!_

Like a phantom, Miyuki vanished. A second later with her hand covering the Black Hand's mouth, she slitted his throat with the knife in her other hand. She screwed up _again_!

"**Ding Dong~"**

Inside the room, the remaining Black Hand pounded the broadcasting board. Miyuki was just behind him. The Black Hand cursed that starting voice music that blocked his cry for help as Miyuki unhesitatingly thrusted her knife through his head. The Black Hand's now lifeless body swayed and hit the ground.

"**... ..."**

The speaker has been turned on. Even if she destroy the broadcasting system now, people would become suspicious and come up to see that they have been attacked.

The second hand is ticking towards twelve now.

_Last time, it was all my fault that Daigo died. If I had never wanted to be with Daigo, he would have lived a fortunate life._

_These memories...Damn these memories! Why do they chose to haunt me at this time!_

_Daigo...everyone...I...I..._

* * *

><p><em>-I have failed Miyuki.<em>

_Everything happened four years after my meeting with Miyuki. Since then, I always tried to find time to visit Miyuki, whether she was in hospital, in her school or at her home. Whenever I came, she would always greeted me with a warmth smile._

'_Welcome home' was what she always said when I came._

_It was embarrassing. I do not dare to tell her that it is easy to read her lip movement in Japanese since we have a structural pronunciation system. But whenever I 'heard' that, I felt that I was really home._

_Miyuki was always alone. It was not just at home, whenever I came to fetch her from school, she came out alone. Even though I was angry at this fact, I could not blame them. It was hard for them to be friend with someone who could not talk in the first place._

_However when I always came to meet her, she was always smiling for me._

_Even though she could not longer sing anymore, she has not given up on music. Whenever I was free from school, I would ride my motorbike to meet her and together we would go to our own 'secret base'. It was an old apartment that once belonged to my parents. Since they became rich they never used it anymore, in fact I doubted that they even remembered that they once lived in such a small apartment._

_At the secret base, we would use the high quality speaker and listened to different kinds of music. When 'it' came, we would quickly snatched a nearby paper and wrote down the music that came to our mind. Even though she may not be able to sing anymore, she still loved music. For the past four years, I taught her how to use the electric guitar and we composed many different songs. Soon we even released our own album and earned some money and small fame._

_There were lively ones, those rocked out and livened up our souls._

_There were also emotional ones, those that expressed our true selves when we were afraid to expose to everyone._

_Every day was fun. Those days were my precious treasures._

_I wished that those days could last forever._

* * *

><p><em>But Daigo's father died.<em>

_It was a heart attack, his father has always been in poor health. Daigo told me that he was prepared for it for a long time ago._

_I knew that he was lying. I knew that he knew that I saw through his lie as well._

_The day after the funeral, I brought Daigo to the amusement park to cheer him up. Even though at the start Daigo was a bit forceful in his smile, he slowly started to become better after he teased me._

"_Now that I think about it, isn't this a date?"_

'_Da-Date!? Urm...Shut up and eat your ice-cream!' I mouthed at that time_

_We played through the entire amusement park, it was a lot of fun. It was near closing at ten, we were about to leave when Daigo suddenly wanted to board the ferris wheel. Even though it was near closing time, the guard kindly let us on for the last ride._

_The scenery of the night was beauty from up there. When I was looking down from the top, I never thought that the city I have lived was so beautiful and majestic. I turned around to tell Daigo to look at our secret base that was visible from up here._

_Then it happened._

_My first kiss with Daigo._

* * *

><p><em>It was a kiss of farewell.<em>

_Even though I may have been rich, my father's company has been dying. When my father died, it was as it the company was going to follow after him. With the company head gone, my mother was forced to take the role. The company was on the brink of bankruptcy, it was almost impossible to save it._

_Almost. I wished that it would have bankrupted._

_My brothers could have helped out with the company however at that time, I never thought that my mother could be this cruel to me._

_Then again, she probably never saw me as her child in the first place._

_In one week time after my time with Miyuki in the amusement park, an arranged marriage was going to take place. I was going to be married with a daughter of some rich company. They said that their daughter was interested in me and they were sure that the relationship would turn up well._

_Interested in me? Don't screw with me. We have never even met before._

_I have already knew of that arrangement since my father's death. Even though Miyuki was trying to cheer me up, it was hard to hide the fact from her._

_My kiss with her at that night was my proof of love for her. It was also the kiss of farewell._

_After my kiss with her, I told her everything._

_I told her about my father's company._

_I told her about my mother's arrangement._

_I told her about what was going to happen to me._

_I also told her how much I loved her._

_I also told her how much I treasured those four years that I have spent with her._

_I also told her how much I enjoyed the music we played and composed together._

_I told her, it's over._

_The following days were the hardest days of my life. As I expected, I was forced to learn all the stuff about business and kept away from meeting Miyuki anymore. The longer the time passed, the bigger the void in my heart expanded. I felt as if it I missed a step, I would fall into eternal despair._

_Miyuki was just not someone I loved. She was my heart. She was my life._

_When I was forced to left Miyuki, I was heartbroken._

_I wanted to see her so much._

_Heartbroken, it felt like dying but it kept me alive to feel the pain._

_Finally, one week has passed. The day of the wedding has arrived._

_It was supposed to be a grand and joyous occasion, however I could only stare at the dark clouds that were looming over the sky. My mother complained about the weather but I welcomed its arrival. Any friend of Miyuki was a friend of mine after all._

_However the rain was not here as a friend like I had thought._

_The downpour came quickly. Even though the weather report had said that the weather would be sunny for the day, it was as if the rain was here to obstruct the wedding. The rain was hitting the venue of the wedding, a church, hard. Even when I was inside the church, there were still the terrifying sound of thunder and the gushing sound of the wind. There are a few people that want to delay the wedding but my mother insists that the wedding need to be held today._

_Coming into the church with maids holding onto the umbrella to cover the path was the bride. She was a beauty and refined lady. However that was not what caught my attention._

_The white wedding dress...it reminded me of Miyuki's white gown under the rain._

_The plattering of the rain, the memory of my first meeting with Miyuki, those two were the two things that were on my minds as I absentmindedly listened to the instruction of my mother._

_I have been a failure._

_I could do nothing like my brothers. The least I could do was to try to attract some girls with my guitar skills and looks._

_However my life changed when I met Miyuki under the rain, my life was given a meaning._

_I stopped being a failure. Everyday being with Miyuki was fun. She has became my life, my only reason to continue to live._

_That's why-_

"_-you swear eternal love with the groom?"_

"_...No I don't."_

_It was a solid answer. Everyone in the room was surprised, wondering if the heavy rain has made them lose their hearing. The look on my family's face was priceless._

_Without another word, I left the church. In fact I ran out of it. When I exited the church and saw the black clouds, I never felt so refreshed. That was an act of betrayal. Leaving the entire wedding behind would surely destroy the Ichinose's family reputation. _

_However I could not bother to care about that. I was foolish to be my mother's doll for so long. I have the right to chose my path. Miyuki was the only one I loved._

_The rain continued to hit against me. However it was hitting my back, the raging wind blew my back as if telling me to run faster. Having the rain encouraging me to run faster? That was ridiculous. However I was willing to believe such fairy tale where the hero was supported by the nature to help him reach his true beloved._

_Miyuki, I am coming!_

* * *

><p><em>I was glad that my throat was slashed that day. If it never happened, I would probably never got to meet Daigo. Losing my voice was hard but it would be unbearable to lose Daigo.<em>

_Under the heavy rain yesterday, Daigo came rushing to my house in his groom attire. He was soaking wet from the rain. In fact he should not be here. Even if the wedding has finished, he should not have rushed for me first._

_Then Daigo told me 'Screw it! You are the only one I loved, Miyuki! You are my life!'. He then hugged me tightly as if he was afraid that I would slip away from his arms. I was surprise by his sudden confession. There were so many things I wanted to know such as what happened to the wedding._

_However I could not talk in the first place. I hugged Daigo's bigger figure, pulling myself closer to Daigo to feel more of his warmth. His warmth made my heart pounded. I was so embarrassed yet happy. His soft breath tickled my ear, smoothly he said,_

"_Let's go oversea tomorrow, to a place where we are free to live by our own music."_

_I hugged Daigo tighter to answer him. That was my answer. Daigo patted my head and pulled me even closer as if we were sticking onto each other._

_That was the happiest moment I had in my life._

_My parents never frequented home ever since the incident. They were probably too busy or disgusted to see their daughter with an ugly scar on her neck. I was free to take out my passport and started packing my bags for travel._

_I spinned around, letting my white gown fluttered in the air. Even though it was not the same, it was similar to the white gown that I wore in hospital when I first met Daigo. I wondered what kind of honest face he would put when he saw me._

_Before I met Daigo, my life has been always about singing, that was the best thing that I could do to impress my parents. I wanted to make my parents happy, I wanted them to praise me. However my life of singing and my parents died along with my voice after the slashing incident._

_Then my life with Daigo started._

_In all my life, Daigo was the only one who genuinely cared about me. I could still remember his face when we met under the rain. _

_He was the only one who did not diverted his eyes away or stared at my scar on my neck in disgust. In fact he even said that it looked cool. I could still remember how he took me behind his bike as we headed for our secret base._

_He was the only one who could understand me even though I have lost my voice. I could still remember the songs we composed and played together. Those were my most treasured time._

_He was the only one that I have fallen in love with. I could still remember the sweetness of the first kiss we shared in the ferris wheel. I could never forget that moment when his fingers interlocked with mine as we shared the kiss._

_If these precious time with Daigo would continue forever, that would be great._

_As that thought crossed my mind, the doorbell rang._

_There was only one people that would visit me. It must be Daigo! He's here!_

_I happily skipped towards door. Today Daigo and I are going to left Japan and head for America. Both of us were fluent with English and we have enough money from our albums. We were finally going to be together to live with our music!_

_I opened the door._

* * *

><p>"And when I reached there...Miyuki's white gown was stained with crimson blood...standing over her with the bloody soaked knife was my own mother... ...If I was braver and went against my mother at the start or ran away with Miyuki earlier, she would not have died! I am nothing but a failure!"<p>

"Wolf..."

The force around my collar weakened. My body slumped back and hit the wall when Karuto let me go.

That is right, I am just a failure. All my life I have been making mistakes, I act tough every time but when the situation come, I hide myself and listen blindly to instructions.

I am nothing but a coward.

I am just a wolf who can not do anything-

"_**Every night, I endure the pain that visits me on top of the squeaking, creaking bed.**_

_**Did I get something wrong? Thinking about this and that, I wallow in feelings of regret."**_

"...This is...?"

The other three members looked up as the rock music flowed in. The music sounded that it came from the speakers in all direction, it was hard to pinpoint which direction it came from.

But this voice...this song...

* * *

><p>"Miu, this song is..." Akito muttered as the music reached their ears.<p>

"It's Miyuki! She's distracting the Black Hand to buy us time to infiltrate! Everyone, move out!"Miu gave the order.

From the top of the bowl, the SSS2 descended down into the Black Hand Base where the music was rocking all over the place.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>"The way it is now, it's no good." I don't know who said that anymore.<strong>_

_**With the thought that all I can do now is live on alone, I gaze at the burning wasteland.**_

_**Like a wolf that endured its wounds, yeah, I don't want to disappear, not yet,**_

_**Because if I did, it would've been better if I'd fallen."**_

'_Neh Miyuki, why is this song about wolves?' I held down the music sheet and asked the composer._

_Miyuki smiled at me and mouthed, 'That's because I want to be strong like you to continue to live. I always thought that you are like a wolf.'_

"_Me, wolf? That's an interesting combination. What is the title of this song anyway?"_

_Miyuki pondered a moment. I was about to say something but Miyuki quickly snatched the music sheet and wrote the name down. It was-_

"...Run with the wolves."

* * *

><p><em>Daigo...everyone...I...I...I will not fail here!<em>

"_**On Friday, as the weekend visits, I won't tidy up this noisy room.**_

_**Biting my nails that have grown a little long, I watch TV. At this point, everything starts to look good.**_

_**I bathed myself in alcohol from the head down. If I could get drunk from this, I'd keep on feeling good."**_

My fingers on the guitar struggled to keep up the pace of the music. It was a long time since I have used a guitar. It was a miracle that I could continue to play the guitar and sang it. Actually, it was a miracle that a guitar was actually in the room in the first place.

How long has it been, five years including the time in afterlife? It has been five years since I last sang a song. It has been five years since I heard my own passionate voice.

"_**I don't think of the way that I can't laugh like I used to as a sad thing.**_

_**Is this just something that everyone chooses, even though it hurts so much?**_

_**In that case, it would've been better if I'd run away."**_

This time I am not singing for my parents just for them to be proud of me. This time I am not singing just to be loved.

"_**It looks like I'm going to fail, just as I predicted.**_

_**I'll just throw away the bad thoughts when I spit them out!"**_

This time I am singing for my friends, the Shinda Sekai Sensen 2!

This time I am singing for Daigo, the one I love!

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>With the thought that all I can do now is live on alone, I gaze at the burning wasteland.<strong>_

_**Like a wolf that endured its wounds, yeah, I don't want to disappear, not yet."**_

_Miyuki...so this is your song..._

"Damn it Miyuki! She should have come faster before I splitted out our cheesy story!"

I lifted myself up and jumped my fist. Miyuki was outside waiting for me. She was calling me.

I have to get to her!

"Hatsune-chan! Just now the Black Hand did not bother to search your body for any weapon because you are asleep. Do you have anything useful on you?"

"Eh? Me? Wait..."

Hatsune searched around her body. Well she clumsy and embarrassingly touched every single part of her trying to find something useful. My instinct told me to close my eyes, which Karuto did not do that and ended up on the ground. I am sure that I do not need to say who did that.

Looks like Hatsune don't have anything...Well the most she could probably take out is some pins or small girlish accessories. They would hardly help with the situatio-

"Ah! I found it! My Beretta 92FS from the paint gunfight last time~!"

"""There's actually something useful here!? And it's a gun!?"""

Karuto, Ayane and my jaws were wide opened while Hatsune was happily caressing her gun. Why on afterlife would a band member be carrying a gun in the first place!? Sure I have my small magnum that was taken away from me but seriously, Hatsune?

"Well~ Ever since the paint gunfight, I always carry it around like a good luck charm~ Here you go Wolf! Don't you dare to make a scratch on it!"

"..Thanks...I will note that..." I replied awkwardly as I took the gun from Hatsune.

Anyway, I got a gun. That single Black Hand-

"By the way, after the game there are only two more bullets left inside the gun so use it wisely."

Okay, make that a gun with only two bullets. One to shoot open the cell and one to kill the Black Hand, yeah just enough bullets.

"_**I don't think of the way that I can't laugh like I did that day as a sad thing.**_

_**The wolf that runs through the wasteland still doesn't look back even now.**_

_**In that case, let's hurry ahead and run with wolves!"**_

That's right. Miyuki was waiting for me outside, surrounded by the Black Hands. What kind of wolf I am if I cannot endure pain and hardship to reach the one I love?

"Oi you this ugly bastard! Even if you lock the handsome me here, you will still be ugly like a mud of shit!"

"What did you say!"

The Black Hand guarding far away heard me and a vein popped by the side of his forehead. My provoking skill was A class. The Black Hand, who was really ugly, those gangsters that you would have seen in the streets, stood at the other side of the bar and glared at me.

"I dare you to-"

_Bang!_

The Black Hand's eyes went wide when the bullet punched through his forehead, his legs slowly gave up on him as he fell with his back to the ground.

I had wanted to try saying 'Sayonara' to him before I killed him but I figured that I should just kill him. Miyuki was not here to see me act cool anyway.

_Bang!_

_Creak~_

I shot the lock off the bar and opened the door. Finally we were out of that cage!

"Thanks Hatsune, you are a lifesaver!" I thanked and threw the now empty gun back towards its owner. I then picked up the rifle that the Black Hand left behind. It's a RPK 74, nice.

"I am going to reunite with Miyuki! The rest of you help me free the other prisoners!"

""Roger that Wolf!""

Leaving the rest behind to free the prisoners, I ran. I would not look back. Even if I endured so many wounds in the past, I would continue to run.

I will continue to run like the wolves to where Miyuki is.

* * *

><p>"Someone take out the broadcasting station! It's a distraction tactic!"<p>

"...Ah, Yes sir!"

The song-drunk Black Hand snapped back into attention and ran out of the Ueda Ryuu's office. Ueda Ryuu rubbed his forehead as he tried to ignore the blasting music in his office.

"Those SSS2...One never thought that they would retaliate so quickly... Just what is Ken doing!?"

Ueda Ryuu stood up and paced around the room. The last report he has gotten from Ken was that the angel was still not awake after the hypnosis. This was not supposed to happen.

"Calm down, Ueda-san. If it's just the SSS2, we can take them down easily. It's our base, we have superior numbers than them."

Haru, Ueda Ryuu's faithful secretary said and put a cup of coffee on his table. As much as he hated to drink coffee at such timing, he needed the energy from it. He took a sip of coffee and tried to calm down.

_Hm, such futile struggle. To think that they are forced to use such cheap diversion tactics, they will be wiped out short-_

"**Beep."**

The walkie talkie on the table rang, there was two possible person at this timing. One could be Ken to report his findings or the Black Hand he had sent to take out the Broadcasting Station just now. Ueda Ryuu took the walkie talkie and answered.

"**This is Ueda Ryu-"**

"**Sir! This is the front line above! We are under attack! It's the student council and the Human Association!"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the fast review Gixagne and Fenichi! Yes I know that this chapter should be divided into two. However I want to put Miyuki and Daigo story's into one together. I have fun writing this chapter.**

**From now on, they would be a few chapters when there would be recommended song of the chapter. Please do listen to them as you read the story. It will help the mood I think.**

**Now that the Student council and Human Associations arrived early. The decisive battle starts!**

**Please read and Review!**


	42. Chapter 38

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Changed! I finally reset my computer and have a proper Microsoft word to use :)**

**Chapter** **38**

**The Clash**

...

... ...Argh...

"-meone's here! Get me the shov-"

... ... ..What happened...

!

Air...!

I need air!

I can't hold it-

"It's okay, you are out now! Start breathing!"

"... ...Where am I... ..."

As I tried to breath in more oxygen to compensate those lost when I was being buried. I tried to recall my memories. The guy that pulled me out sighed a brief of relief and pasted me a bottle of water. I gratefully accepted it and let the cool liquid flowed down my throat.

_That's right...I was tricked by Ueda Ryuu...The bomb..!_

"Everyone! Is everyone okay!?"

"Relax, Dmitri. We are rescuing them out now."

"Isamu!"

My samurai cosplayer friend came to me and offered his hand. I twitched my eye when I saw that his palm was almost unrecognisable, it looked as the first layer of skin was off.

_No, the first layer of his skin is really gone..._

"We have no time to rest, Dmitri. We still have other comrades to rescue. Here's a shovel."

I silently took the shovel from him and looked at the surroundings. However this time, I was more shocked than when I saw Isamu's hand.

"Come on there's someone here! Hurry!"

"Bring the wounded here! You there go back to the Infirmary to take more medical supplies!"

"Make way! We have a wounded here!"

Isamu and I quickly dodged aside as two students carrying a Black Hand ran past us and headed for the area where there were girls and _teachers _bandaging the wounded. Instead of the chaotic hell I expected, there were hundreds of students running around in here. Most of them were digging the soil while there were some transporting the wounded. Among them even _teachers_ could be seen trying to dig the buried out.

"This is...All these are..."

"That's right. They are all NPCs."

Non player characters, the residents of this world.

But why-

"Boys we need more people! Do you two think you are fine to help?"

A tall teacher in red sweater ran towards us and asked. I could recognise this teacher. In fact, I used to fight with him head on sometimes when my gang made a ruckus. Now like most others, he is holding onto a shovel and his face showed desperation, desperation to save people that always troubled them.

"Why...Why are you all doing this?" I asked.

The teacher looked at me weirdly before he replied,

"What are you talking about? My students are in trouble, that's why I save them. No matter how much trouble they caused, how much a bastard they are look stealing my coffee every day and ruined my lessons every time, they are still my students and it's my responsibility to help them when in need. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"...Ha...Just for a simply reason of being students... How did you know we are in danger all the way underground?"

"The student council told us about that." The teacher replied. "That guy have brought a huge group of people here to another place. From the looks of it, he's going into a fight."

"A fight?"

"Even though he's the student council... I guess I need to report this to the principal later... Come on we have no time have chatter! Let's go!" The teacher shouted and ran off first.

"When you were still buried, the student council appeared." Isamu knew what I wanted to ask before I even said it. "He brought the entire school of students here to help with the rescue mission and took all the surviving members to fight the Black Hands. All the others of our gang has followed him while I was left to stay here to take charge of the situation."

"He's going to fight against the Black Hand? That's impossible, all of us are already injured by the previous battle. How is he-"

"Not all of us, Dmitri." Isamu walked and replied. "The entire guild with some captured Black Hands followed under his lead towards the Black Hand. I would bet that we would have almost the same amount of people as the Black Hands have."

I followed after Isamu and took a glance at the surroundings. It was noisy and there were a lot of wounded resting at the medic camp. If I were to chose, I would rather to be on the front line to fight against Ueda Ryuu than stayed here.

But these people are my comrades, they need me.

"I entrust the rest to you...Student Council President."

* * *

><p>"They are coming! Fire!"<p>

"We need more people at the front! We are going to be outnumbered!"

"Where are the reinforcement damn it! What the hell is Ueda-san doin-argh!"

"Medic! We got a wounded here!"

"Just leave him be! It's not like he will die!"

Sora shouted and continued his fire at the closing Guild Army. It was like they were facing a Zerg rush, those Guild members were fast! They were as fast as the Zerg and as scary as a wookie when they reached the line. Sora was in the second line of defence but the sight of seeing his comrades at the first line being disarmed (in Sora's vision, he swore that what he saw was a wookie pulling out his comrade's hand) and butchered by the melee Guild members made me noted to himself never messed with the Guild.

Sora underestimated the Guild. The Guild members were not combative people but they have well built bodies from making weapons all their lives in Afterlife. While the Black Hand surpassed them in terms of fighting experience, the Guild have the advantage of more strong people.

_And then there was the student council. The first line reported that they saw the student council but they were no way to be seen now... Just where are they!?_

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Damn it!"

As Sora was lost in his own thought, a Guild member managed to run past all the bullets and climbed over his cover. Before the Guild member could pull the trigger of his assault rifle, Sora's hidden blade emerged and stabbed through the Guild member's stomach. He then pulled back his blade and let the lifeless body fell on the ground.

"Ayasaki-san! The second line has been breached! We can't hold them at melee-Argh!"

"Hiyoshi! Damn it all! Just where is the reinforcmen-"

Sora cursed as he charged towards his fallen friend and took out his attacker. The second line has already been breached.

_If this continue they will break the third and last line in no time..._

As Sora was thinking in the battlefield, a female voice could be heard through the speaker.

"**Alert. All personals please evacuate to the shelters. Repeating, all personals at the front please evacuate imme- Ah you know what, since you all suck at defending I will just blast you all too."**

As the broadcast finished, siren could be heard all over the area. Sora could see far at the third line, something was merging out...

"That's the Grand Cannon! Good job Kuroaki!"

Standing proudly at the third line of defence was a huge cannon that was facing towards the front. Sora has always heard rumors that there was a cannon left by the previous Guild here but he never thought that Kuroaki would actually be able to repair it.

_Wait...didn't she say..._

"**Just to comment before I blast you all, this is nothing personal okay? Fire!"**

"JUST MY DAMN LUC-"

_BOMB!_

* * *

><p>"Good job, Kuroaki! The cannon did not explode this time!"<p>

"Don't thank me yet...We still don't know if it will explode later..."

Yumi stared worriedly at her proud work. At the second line far away was left with a huge crater in the middle. Even though the firing was a success, Yumi was very worried if the Grand Cannon would fail again.

That was because the Grand Cannon occupied most of the third line of defence. If the Grand Cannon malfunctioned and exploded on them, the entire third line would be in a worse state than the current second line. She wonder why did she volunteer to fix the Grand Cannon in the first place. There was a Guild rule of 'Do not make anything you never seen before'. Yumi always doubted that rule but she gave in after countless of explosions with the Grand Cannon.

Then again, Yumi has always disliked the Guild.

No, she simply refused to lose to Reeichi.

She repaired this Cannon to counter him despite all the explosions and failures. This Grand Cannon was the proof that she was better than him. There was no better stage than to show this Cannon against the Guild itself.

"Load the second barrel. Fire at them while we still have the advantage of surprise."

"Got it Kuroaki!"

Her assistant nodded and ran below to pass the order. Yumi stood calmly at the controls and looked over the battlefield. There were still some minor struggle at the second line. She dismissed those fellow Black Hands that were cursing at her direction. She did say it is nothing personal after all.

"The second barrel has been loaded, Yumi-chan!"

"Good. Prepare to- Wait Chimemi-chan!?"

Yumi turned her head around in surprise when her mind registered that it was Chimemi's voice that she heard. Standing behind her was Chimemi holding a katana, her Black Hand uniform tainted with blood and as usual, she was smiling.

"That was mean, Yumi-chan. You should have help me escape when I was being captured. Chimemi is really sad by this..."

"Let me guess, that blood on your shirt was my assistant's blood?"

"That's because he tried to hurt Kaito when he saw him. I sort of got angry and cut his neck off! That bastard..how dare he actually even think about hurting my Kaito..."

"Well he is one of the suspect for being a traitor after all. I don't really blame Ueda-san for capturing him. So are you here to kill me? Just because I am your friend does not mean I will let you kill me that easily."

Yumi replied threateningly and took out her Pfeifer Zeliska .600 Nitro Express revolver with an extra kadachi below. Even though she was a Blacksmith, she has trained herself during her time in Black Hand. By now she is considered one of the top tier close and mid range fighters thanks to her revolver and the extra kadachi below.

However Chimemi did not feel threatened at all. She kept her katana and answered with her yandere smile.

"But you are my friend, Yumi-chan. I won't do something as cruel as fighting against you. I am just here to distract you so that the rest of the army can advance when the Grand Cannon is distracted~"

"What!"

Yumi quickly turned her vision back to the battlefield and her eyes twitched. While she was distracted, hundreds of the Guild members were charging this way. From the amount of members, it must be the entire Guild. At the front leading them was the student council and

-_Tsuda-san!? Why is he leading the Guild!?_

The sight of Yuuki caught Yumi's eyes. He was at the front flanked by the student council. It was not obvious at first but she could recognise her proudest work, the Kusanagi, held by Yuuki as he was charging towards them.

"Have you forgotten? Tsuda-san also have a yandere complex towards Setsumi-chan. Given that Setsumi-chan returned to the Student Council, it's obvious that he would follow after her."

"Chimemi!"

_Tink!_

The clash of the metals could be heard as Yumi's kadochi came in contact with Chimemi's katana. At the background, loud exchange of bullets between the Black Hands and the Guild echoed throughout the cave.

Yumi twitched her eye as she batted away Chimemi's katana. While they were equally skilled, Chimemi's katana have a longer range advantage over here. In addition, from her occasional glances, the Guild Army was approaching and would soon reach the final line. She has no time to waste with Chimemi!

"-Argh!"

"! Yumi-chan!"

Chimemi cried out in worry when unexpectedly, Yumi did not block her katana and it cut of her right arm. While the pain was intense, it was nothing as compared to the pain she got from the explosions of the Grand Cannon.

Using the opportunity that Chimemi was distracted, Yumi quickly ran back to the controls and pulled the firing trigger.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tsuda-kun! The Cannon is about to fire!"<em>

"Chee-! I won't let it happen!"

"Tsuda-san!"

I ignored Setsumi's call and bursted into the speed of light. If not for this insane trick that I learnt from the two SSS2 members, I doubted that I would be able to run this fast. My legs were forcing themselves to the limit but my mind could handle the pain. I could see the Cannon adjusting and aiming at us as I speeded towards it head on.

I won't let you hurt Setsumi!

_BANG!_

"Haaa!-!"

I could not make any mistake here. I leaped forward to the air into the Cannon's line of fire.

I could see it. I could see the cannon round coming.

Not yet.

A bit more.

Kusanagi, the rest is up to you...

NOW!

"HUHYAAAAAAA!"

_Shin-_

I slashed the Cannon round into halves as I saw the correct timing. The Kusanagi slashed through the metal of the round in clean halves, as expected of the strongest sword made by Kuroaki Yumi. The halves slowed into a halt and exploded beside behind me.

"_And I thought Shiina-san was the strongest that would have existed... Are you alright Tsuda-kun?"_

"Ha...Ha...I am fine, President." My knees fell onto the ground as I used my katana to support myself. "Send the rest of the army in...I don't think I can handle another round of that Cannon..."

"_Who in the world can handle a Cannon round in the first place!? We are not in an anime or manga you know!"_

"But we are a fanfiction, crazier things happen here."

"_Good point. I will come join you at the front now. Over."_

I took the microphone down and relaxed my knees when I could feel the rest of the Army running past me. At least I am safe inside the crowd for now...

"What are you doing, Tsuda-san! Do you have no idea how worried I am when you charged towards the Cannon alone!?"

"Shimamura-chan..."

"...Mo...Didn't I tell you to just call me 'Setsumi-chan'?"

Setsumi showed a small warm smile, kneeled beside me and wiped my forehead with her handkerchief. It was then I realized that I have been sweating a lot since just now. The rest of the student council also came and surrounded me in a protective barrier formation.

"That is so cute of you Setsumi-chan! Wiping Tsuda-san's forehead with your handkerchief~"

"Mio! It's not like that!"

"Nice job Tsuda! With this we will be able to take down the Black Hand defences in no time!"

"That was so cool, Tsuda! You have to teach me how to do that one day!"

Igarashi shouted as he used the bulletproof shield to defend us from the incoming fire. The rest was crowding around me and talking cheerfully even under such heavy barrage of fire. I could not help but smiled.

_So this is what it feels like to be part of the student council..._

"Yo everyone."

"President~!"

In the middle of the crossfire, Yuzuru rolled into Igarashi''s shield. Even under that heavy crossfire, he only suffered minor scratched. Kotori looked at him and asked.

"Where's Mafuyu and Reina-chan?"

Yuzuru has a weak smile on him. "Reina-chan told me that she has her own score to settle with the Black Hands so she left...As for Mafuyu..."

"What's wrong, President?" Kotori asked. Her head tilted in curiousity. Yuzuru looked at her, then at the rest of us who were also curious and face palmed.

"That Mafuyu...She said 'I am going to stalk Reina-chan to have more screen time! It's no fair that Mio, Igarashi, Kanade and President are always in the spot like!' and left with Reina-chan..."

"That's no fair! I barely have any appearance too!"

"Shut it already Kotori! At least Mio give you her line so that you can appear more in this chapter! I barely appeared and have any lines!"

"I don't want to hear that from someone who has a proper appearance and appeared in canon before!"

Yuzuru and I sweatdropped as we watched the rest of the student council arguing about screen time. Well Yuzuru was an original character and I have a fairly important role so we have no say in this argument.

"Calm down guys. The sooner we finish 'Harmonics Girl', the sooner will the day when we have our own story come. So stop arguing and start charging!"

"Roger~!"

"...Is it really okay to break the fourth wall like that? There's no confirmation of the student council version either..."

I sweatdropped when I realized that all the others has already left me and were charging towards the Black Hands. The first few of the Army have breached into the line and were fighting melee with them.

_Well I have rested enough already. Time to get back to work!_

I stood up and brandished my Kusanagi. Even after slicing that cannon round, not a single scratch was on it. I held my Kusanagi tightly and charged in.

* * *

><p>"...I can't believe it...He actually cut the cannon round into two...?"<p>

"Well it's not surprising to me. Considering it's Tsuda Yuuki and your proudest work, Kusanagi, we are talking about."

Chimemi commented as Yumi looked over at the battlefield. After seeing Yuuki doing the impossible of cutting the round, the rest of the army's morale increased and were charging faster. Some of the Black Hands were running away while some were fighting traitors that sneaked into the final line. It was a chaotic situation here.

"Give it up already Yumi-chan. What are you doing in the Black Hand in the first place? If you are willing to leave the Black Hand, I am sure that the Guild will be more than happy to accept you-"

"Shut up!"

_click_

With her remaining left hand, Yumi pointed her revolver at Chimemi. With just a hand, both the girls knew that Chimemi could easily dodge the first bullet or Yumi could easily miss her with her trembling left hand. Yumi tried to steady her revolver but the pain of the lost of her right arm affected her.

"My-My contest with Reeichi hasn't end yet...There's no way I will lose to him..."

"...You are as stubborn as always...Ah Kaito is calling me! He said that he has planted bombs around the Grand Cannon and it's about to explode! Catch you later!"

Chimemi shouted and ran off, chasing after her lover. Yumi looked at the small figure slowly disappeared from view before she lowered her hand down.

No, it was just not her hand, her entire body was falling down. She could barely feel the pain of hitting the ground. She was tired. The blood loss from the lost of her right arm caused her to start losing her consciousness. If she did not get out of here by the time the bomb explode, she will die.

_But then, why does it matter? It's easier to just stay here and die by blood lost or explosion..._

Yumi gave in to her tiredness and rested herself on the controls of the Grand Cannon. Over it, most of the Guild members have already breached the line. All that was left was the Black Hand army below.

_Looks like I am going to die from blood lost...a pity I will not manage to see the Grand Cannon off..._

Yumi managed a weak smile as she patted the Cannon's controls. Her vision was becoming hazy. She wondered what would happen when she woke up next. Would she be in the middle of the wreckage of the Cannon? Or would she be captured?

_Ah there's someone coming...maybe I will be rescued by a fellow Black Hand after all..._

Before Yumi could identify the face of the man running towards her, her consciousness faded, unaware of the bomb that was tickling close to explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nothing much to say since Midori left...I kinda miss her now...I am halting all of my stories and aiming to finish this by christmas. Thanks to Gixagne and Fenichi for supporting!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	43. Chapter 39

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Changed! I finally reset my computer and have a proper Microsoft word to use :)**

**Chapter** **39**

"Ueda-san! Please give permission to blow up the elevator! At this rate the damned enemy is going to use that to come down here!"

"**Calm down Akira-kun. One has expected something like this to happen, that's why the lock down switch was built. If we destroy the elevator, there's a high chance that the entire place will collapse so destroying it is not an option."**

"Chee I got it."

Akira turned off the microphone and stared at the enormous elevator towering over him. The elevator was the heart of the Black Hand, it also symbolized freedom: a transport that allow us to chose to stay at the school or come down here. Asking to destroy the elevator would be absurd.

But there was no time left. Nobody was prepared for the counterattack so quickly after the Guild Trap. While there was still half the numbers of Black Hand down here, there was no way that Akira would let them invade their home.

"The army consisted of the Guild and the student council. The SSS2 was not seen when they began the assault. Just where are they...Just where is Kuzumi Raito-"

"Look out, Shiraishi-san!"

_Bang!_

Before Akira recognised what happened, one of the Black Hand under him pushed him away and ended up receiving the bullet. Akira and the other Black Hands quickly scrambled to find a cover by their battle instinct.

"Careful everyone! There's a sniper somewhere!"

Using one of the barrack's wall as a cover, Akira took out his AWM L115A1 rifle and loaded the bullet in. Akira twitched his eyes when another comrade fell.

_The reload is too fast for a sniper. They must be two of them! Damn it, have the Guild already invaded our base?_

_Just where are those snipers hiding... the barracks are too high for the snipers to snipe us from the top of the bowl. Judging from how the sniping stopped, they have a limitation of position to snipe us without being seen._

_This means that the snipers are nearby!_

Akira waved his hand at his last remaining Black Hand left. To make easy communication during battle, the Black Hands have developed hand gestures to communicate with each other.

'You, go, there, die.'

The Black Hand stared at Akira's hand gesture. Akira sighed and made the gesture again.

'You, go, there, die.'

'WHY, I?"

'DO.'

'WHY?'

_Bang!_

This did not come from the snipers, it came from Akira itself. The Black Hand sighed and accepted his fate of being the bait.

"Seriously at least give me a name before I left the scen-"

_Bang!_

The Black Hand, Takamura Taito, was sent flying and landed on the ground with a big 'thud'. The Black Hand was killed with a headshot and a smile. Being given a name he desired, Takamura Taito moved on without anyone noticing.

Judging from the direction and timing, the snipers are together and in front of his cover. Akira took out a mirror and reflected at the snipers.

_Bang!_

It was just for a split second, the mirror was then been destroyed. However that one second showing the roof of the barrack was all Akira needed to know where and who the snipers were.

_So you have come after me after all, Reina-chan._

**White but Dark Lie Episode Two: Resemblance**

_So you seen me after all, Akira-san._

The instant I saw the fickle of light reflected at me, I knew I was too late. Akira has know that he was dealing with me and my position already. There was not point to continue to stay here anymore. I need to switch positions.

"Please go on, Reina-chan. I will stay here."

"What are you talking about? The enemy already know that we are here. If we stay here any longer, he will find some way to get us here."

"That's why I need to be here."

_Bang!_

Mafuyu's PGM Hecate II went off in the middle of our conversation. From the spot where Akira was taking cover, his rifle that was slowly moving out retreated into the cover when Mafuyu pinned him down.

"I need to be here to pin this guy down. Reina-chan take this chance to go around him to snipe him down."

Mafuyu firmly replied with her attention fully focused on the scope. She has been with Hecate for a long time already. It was a very precious gift that the president gave to her to enter the battlefield.

"But-"

"Don't worry, I will definitely be fine."

"No. I will not abandon a friend."

Mafuyu was surprised how determined Reina was about this matter. What surprised her more than she actually called her her friend. She never had friend outside the student council before-

_-No, Reina-chan is already a student council member._

Mafuyu smiled and replied.

"You are not abandoning a friend, Reina-chan. Your friend is watching over your back. So trust your friend, she will definitely protect you."

"Mafuyu-chan..."

... ...

"I understand! I will leave my back to you, Mafuyu-chan!"

"Go get him!"

Mafuyu bided Reina's good luck as she disappeared into the shadows. Returning all of her attention back to the scope, Mafuyu's eyes were like the eyes of an eagle, hunting for a prey that may kill her if she made a mistake first.

_I don't know who you are to Reina-chan to make her so stressed up but, I am not going to let you have your way!_

_Bang! Bang Bang!_

...

Being a sniper, I blended into the darkness with the black coat provided by Mafuyu before the battle started. As snipers, blending into the surroundings were our strongest defensive armor.

"-vator has been locked down! All Black Hands are to be alert for attack!"

"-SSS2 are here! Be careful!"

_The SSS2 are here!?_

I thought silently as the Black Hands ran past her. When the area was deserted again, I quickly faded from one shadow to another until I arrived at the position behind Akira's cover on top of another barrack.

_Raito... ... That's right, I knew that they would be here. That's why I have to take out Akira now!_

Making sure that I was in a clear position for sniping, I readied my precious rifle and prepared to take my kill-

_Akira is not there!_

I quickly double checked my scope. Akira was not longer where he was pinned down before. I quickly checked back at Mafuyu's position. She was not there too.

_Mafuyu! Don't tell me-_

"So it's really you! Reina-chan!"

"Chee-!"

I rolled out of my shadow cover before Akira fell down with his katana first. As I expected, Akira already knew that it was me. Akira smirked and pointed his blue katana at me. I quickly got back on my feet and glared back at him.

"Ara, isn't that the student council's uniform? So after I told Raito the truth, you were so afraid that you left the SSS2 and join the student council? What a coward you are."

"... ..."

"I cannot forgive you, Reina-chan. You are a murderer. You killed both Emi and me in the real world. It does not matter how many people you kill here but you are a true murderer in real life! Your very existence is a sin! What do you have to say to me! Yumehiro Reina!"

Akira barked at me. This was to be expected. I killed the one he loved and him in the living world. There was no reason for him to not to hate me.

But there is no reason for me to not hate him as well.

"I do not want to hear that from another murderer, Akira-san. Just like me, you killed Raito for your own sake. 'Those who kill are the ones who are prepared to be killed'. You killed Raito. What's wrong with me avenging him?"

"Then what about Emi!? Emi is innocent! She was your best frie-

"Raito was your best friend too! You killed him like I killed Emi!"

"... ..."

"I have realize now, Akira-san. We are the same. Funny. If we have met each other first in the real world, maybe none of these will happen."

I made a half-hearted laugh and smiled. Maybe, if just maybe if I have met Akira earlier than Raito first, maybe something would have changed. After a while, Akira also laughed.

"You may be right, something may change if that really happened.

But that did not happen. We are the same like you said, Reina-chan. That's why I know what are you thinking now."

Akira's laugh stopped. He no longer glared at me. There was no hatred in his eyes anymore. Some were still there but he has accepted what has happened.

He can not blame someone the same as himself.

"That's right. No matter what, that is just an illusion. That did not happen. The truth and reality is here. That's why-"

""**I will kill you.""**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is a bit late. I got tied up by my holiday homework. I hope I can finish this by christmas...**


	44. Chapter 40

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Changed! I finally reset my computer and have a proper Microsoft word to use :)**

**Chapter** **40**

**White but Dark lie Episode 3: For the Truth**

"Seriously, a cleaver? That's some higurashi-like weapon you have there, Reina-chan."

"Well I have no choice after all. When you guys bombed the Guild, this cleaver is the only melee weapon I can find to use against you."

I replied nonchalantly as parried Akira's katana away. I have abandoned my sniper rifle and resorted to melee with Akira. While Akira's katana has a long reach, my cleaver was shorter and heavier, enabling me to use the weight swiftly to clash with his katana. I never thought that this cleaver that I randomly picked would be my main weapon against Akira.

"Reina-chan holding a cleaver, you look like you are cosplaying the Reina from Higurashi no naku koro ni. The psychopath killer look suit you well!"

"You really do not know how to praise a girl don't you, Akira-san?"

_Tink!_

My cleaver parried Akira's katana away again. Even though I was doing well so far, with my stamina I would not be able to last against Akira for much longer. I have to end this quickly.

_Thank you helping me when I am alone, student council's everyone._

_I will not fail you all here!_

"Haa!"

_Bomb!_

As I retreated a few steps from Akira, I released the smoke grenade and filled the entire roof with smoke. Akira quickly halted his movement as soon as he saw me fading into the smoke.

"A cheap trick like this huh? Do you really think that you would be able to kill me with something as trivial as-"

"I think so!"

"You are too easy to read!"

Akira caught my cleaver with his katana at the perfect timing when I emerged from the smoke. I quickly retreated and hide in the smoke before he could counterattack me.

"You know, I always wondered. Since the assassin always attack their back in such smoke situation, why does the victim never try to protect his back?"

"Well that's just because it is not like you can defend your back that easily. I guess that's how you read me just now."

"A melee veteran like me would not be defeated so easily by some smoke trap-"'

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

"... ..."

"Oi! That's cheating! Those assassins never use guns to shoot into the smoke to kill their targets!"

"But I am a psychopath killer, it's fine for me to shoot you right?"

"It's not!"

I sighed as I tried to aim blindly within the smoke. Like all other normal students, I carried a handgun. For some odd reasons, Akira and people like Taejin refused to carry one. Seeing how active Akira's voice was, I could only assume that I missed.

"I got you!"

"What-!"

I yielded in surprise when Akira's voice came from behind me. He was charging at me with his katana first. By instinct I was able to block the katana with my cleaver. However the impact was too sudden and great that the cleaver flew away from my hand.

The smoke started to fade. I quickly leapt back and created some distance between us. Even though I have lost my cleaver, I still have my SIG P230 SL pistol with me.

"Give it up and let me kill you already, Reina-chan. We both know that you have lost. Or are you trying to say that there is still many more tricks underneath your hand?"

"Chee..."

It was just like Akira said, I have do not have any tricks left. The smoke grenade given by the president was my last trump card against him.

But even if I do not have a trump card, I will still kill him. I must kill him.

I no longer hate Akira-san anymore. We are the same kind of people. We have no right to hate 'ourselves'.

But I can never forgive Akira-san for killing Raito just as Akira-san can not forgive me for killing Emi. We stopped hating each other but we can not forgive each other.

Akira smirked. He already knew my answer thus there was no need to wait for me to speak it verbally. His legs left the ground.

My finger pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

* * *

><p><em>Tink!<em>

"... ...So you are here afterall, Kuzumi Raito."

"Akira, you bastard!"

I batted away Akira's katana before it touched Reina. I swear that if that bastard dare to even scratched her, I will make sure that he will see hell.

"...Raito...?"

"I am here, Reina-chan."

I smiled at the small figure behind me. However I was quite surprised when I took a good look at Reina from just in front of her. She was not wearing the SSS2 uniform but the NPC student's uniform instead. There was something different about her, something that made her different from the Reina I once knew...

_Her eyes... her eyes changed...she was no longer the crybaby Reina anymore..._

"So you are finally here, Raito. So what have you come here for? Do you seriously come here to protect Reina-chan, Emi's murderer? She is a-"

"Yes. I come here to protect Reina-chan. Is there any problem protecting the one I cared about?"

I turned my eyes away from Reina and confronted Akira. As usual, his cocky and know-it-all attitude annoyed me. Today, here and now, I am going to settle this with Akira once and for all.

Akira furrowed his eyebrows and glared at me. However I would be intimidated that easily.

"You come all the way here to protect Reina? Don't make me laugh! What you should be doing is to kill her to avenge Emi! She is the one that killed Emi! You do know that right! Do not run away from the truth!"

"Nobody is running away from the truth here, Akira! Nobody here runs away from the truth! It is because of the truth that we are all here!"

"Wha-Chee!"

Akira let out a curse when he hastily blocked my blow. Even though my first blow failed, I continued to press on, forcing him into going defensive.

"Everyone here died with regrets, that's why everyone is here! It is the truth of the cruelty of the world that binded all of us in this afterlife. Nobody here never suffered in their life, Akira!"

"What does that have anything to do with Reina and Emi! Reina is Emi's murderer!"

"!"

Akira leapt back and made a sliding thrust. I quickly leapt to the side to avoid the stab. However my instinct made me forgot that Reina was still behind me. I have to-

Akira did not stab Reina. Instead he halted halfway and continued to come at me.

_A fair one on one duel, so that's what you want, Akira._

"Yes, Reina killed Emi. I know about that. I have understand that!"

"If you understand then why! Are you betraying Emi!?"

"We are already dead! No matter what happens, Emi would not be revived! The past cannot be change!

The past does not exist here, Akira!"

"!"

For that moment of hesitation from Akira, I used that opening and made a cut on his leg. This is my chance!

"Haaaah! Akira!"

"Damn you! Raito!"

_Bang!_

Both of us stopped when the gunshot echoed throughout the entire area. Standing at the side, Reina was holding her gun towards the air. She slowly walked towards me.

"Reina-chan..."

"Raito, I killed Emi."

It was a direct confession. I could still remember the Reina that ran away from me last time. Something inside her has changed for the better since then. Her eyes has neither doubts nor fear anymore.

"I know."

"I am jealous of Emi for being your boyfriend even though I like you first."

"I know."

"Then why are you so calm! Why! Why do you not hate me! I killed the one you loved! I betrayed your trust! I should have never tried to be close to you! Why! Why! Why!"

Tears coursed down her cheeks as she screamed. However even so, her eyes were still as determined as ever. Her eyes still has neither doubts nor fear. She was crying but she was not afraid. She was crying because she was guilty. Guilty without being punished.

"That is because I love you!"

I embraced the small figure in front of me and held her tightly to my chest. I do not want to let her go anymore. If I let her go, I am afraid that she will ran away like last time. She was so small yet so precious. I do not want to let her go, yet I am afraid that I will hurt her if I hugged her too tight.

But I will not let go.

"...Raito...?"

"Those time I spent with you here, those time are not fake! The moments that we laughed together, I will never forget about them. So what if you did anything horrible in the past, I will still love you. I love you for what you are now. So please, forgive yourself and do not run away from me anymore."

"Raito... ..."

"I love you, Reina-chan."

"... ...I love you too, Raito."

Reina's slender arms warped me and embraced me. I have Reina now. Reina is with me now, that is all that matters.

"Raito, so you really love Reina-chan?"

"Yes. Akira. That's why I will not hate her. I love Reina-chan. This is something that will never change for the rest of my life."

I reluctantly released Reina from my grip. I knew that there were still some matters that remained unsolved. I gave Reina a reassuring pat and faced Akira.

"So what are you going to do now, Akira? Are you going to punish me because I do not hate Reina-chan?"

"...No way I would do that. That is just being selfish and unreasonable. But the fact that I am a Black Hand and you are a SSS2 is a fact that will never change, isn't that right Raito? Besides, I still have a score to settle with you!"

Akira replied and brandished his katana. That's right, I still have not settle our match. I readied my katana and prepared to clash with Akira.

"Raito, how do you know that I am here, all the way on the rooftop?"

Reina asked. I turned back at her one last time, pondered through my memories and replied.

"A blond haired girl in NPC uniform approached me and told me about your situation. She left before I could ask for her name. Since she is wearing the same uniform as yours, do you know her?"

"...Yes I do. She is a precious friend. More importantly Raito, don't you dare to lose to Akira!"

"I won't, Reina-chan!"

I smiled at Reina one last time before I faced Akira. With a loud battle cry, we charged at each other and clashed our blades. Even though we were as skilled as each other, there was no way that I would lose.

Not when the person I love is watching me.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ueda-san! There's a sniper destroy our guards! At this rate the ele-Argh!"<strong>

"**This is an emergency! Calling everyone to gather at the elevator now! Someone find and kill that sniper before-"**

"**Ueda-san! Commander Yuji is down! We need some supp- The lockdown switch! Who is the one that released it! Lock it down qu-"**

"**Ueda-san! The student couc-Arhhha!"**

"Damn that president!"

Ryuu tore off the microphone on his ear and threw it on the floor. Right now the situation is unfavorable to him. Sitting at the sofa in front of Ryuu, Haru shifted uncomfortably at the presence of the unstable Ryuu.

_Damn that student council president, to think that he would summon the whole school of NPC to save the wounded while he lead the rest to attack us. This is not one has expected! At this rate the Black Hand Base will-_

_No, the Base is doomed. It is only a matter of time before it will be over run. A combined force of the Guild, SSS and the student council, I have underestimated them._

"Ueda-san, we should get out and help our comrades. If we don't we are all going to die."

Haru suggested. Ryuu was about to vent his anger at her but calmed down. Haru was his only trustable people. He did not dare to think of the consequences of losing her. Ryuu closed his eyes and thought through his course of actions.

"...No, it is already too late. Our priority now is to get to Ken and escape with the angel. It does not matter if the Black Hand is destroyed. As long as we obtained the Angel Player, we will be the strongest. No one would be able to stop us."

"But Ueda-san! Are you really going to abandon your comrades!?"

"One does not usually care for the wellbeing of another. Why should one care now?"

Ryuu replied. He got up from his chair and started to arm himself. An electric baton stick and a 9mm USP, those two armament was Ryuu's personal made armament made by Kuroaki Yumi. Ryuu grabbed his black coat and hat and left the HQ with Haru behind him.

"That is as far as you go, Ueda Ryuu!"

A familiar voice cried out towards Ryuu and Haru. Both of them took out their respective weapons and faced the front where their attackers were waiting for them. Upon seeing the culprit, Ryuu bit his tongue in frustration.

"Tsuda Yuuki and Shimamura Setsumi... like one expected, you have betrayed one, Tsuda-kun."

In front of the Black Hand HQ, Yuuki and Setsumi stood slightly wounded from the fight just now. However those wounds were not serious enough to give them any handicap. Yuuki pulled his Kusanagi out of its scabbard and confronted Ryuu.

"Ueda Ryuu, your madness ends here and now."

"Ends here? Don't make one laugh, Tsuda-kun. One is the leader of the Black Hand. You betraying the Black Hand is all part of the plan."

"Wha-"

For the first time of the day, Ueda Ryuu smirked.

_Everything is going according to plan._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Glad to know that you like this short story, Gixagne. Though this might be too short for your liking. Since Raito never met Reina-chan in real life, it's hard to write a nice one like Miyuki X Daigo. However fear not, one of the reason this one is short because this story has some potential and I decided to 'drag' it to the student council version. Of course a certain girl that did not come to afterlife will appear to make the story more interesting.**

**Unlike Harmonics Girl, the student council version (Angel Beats! Be Human) is more of a mystery + suspense fanfiction with Yuzuru and Harmonics Kanade helping people like Yui to move on, aka more Miyuki X Daigo like chapters, while Kanade try to learn to be human. The story is out! Please go and read it!**

**I have to agree that finishing this before christmas is going to take a miracle. However next year I am having my 'O' level aka those do or die exams. If by being realistic, I will try to finish this by next year January. Don't worry I am only rushing updates not content. The reason why this story feels so rushed is probably during the Ragnarok arc (at the cafeteria when the first Black Hand invaded), those are the birth of the short stories and have more words than the conclusion. Since the stories there are happening at the same time, I manage to keep making cliffhangers XD. However now the stories are going by sequence so I can't use the cliffhanger trick too much (which is a bit too bad)**

**The next chapter is a quarter finish so stay tuned! And Review!**


	45. Chapter 41

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Changed! I finally reset my computer and have a proper Microsoft word to use :)**

**Chapter** **41**

**Refrain Episode Two: The World**

"Shirayuki, what's the routes that are possibly going to happen here?"

"This is hard to say, Miu. Of all the loops I survived, this one is the longest and different from the rest. Chances were Raito-kun has already made up with Reina-chan."

Shirayuki and Miu whispered to each other as they sprinted in the alley. Taejin, Akito and Sekai were leading the front. They are now heading for the Black Hand HQ. There was a high chance that Tachibana was held captive there.

Miu wondered, what changed this world.

No, what made this world so different from the rest.

There was a world where the Shadows devoured them all during the Dark Birthday, that was the very first loop Miu had.

There was a world where the Black Hands fought with the SSS2, but everyone was killed when the Shadows ambushed them like the Dark Birthday.

There was a short world where everyone lived peacefully. Many moved on, however the shadows still came and devoured those remaining.

There was a world where the SSS2 joined force with Ueda Ryuu's small group of original Black Hands to fight against Ken's new Black Hand. Even though in the end everyone joined forces, the shadows kept coming like there was no end to them and killed everyone. [Original plot without the shadow kill them all at the end]

"Miu, is this really alright? Fighting a war against the Black Hand..."

"This is necessary to save Tachiba-"

"Today is the day, Miu! If we do not get Ueda Ryuu to cooperate with us, everyone is going to die again!"

"... ...But you did not stop me. That is because you know that rescuing Tachibana is necessary, don't you?"

"... ..."

Shirayuki could not think of a comeback. That was because Miu was right. In this world, the safety of Tachibana was the top priority.

Tachibana was the core of this loop. Everything changed for the better and the worse because of her. Her existence was the one that changed this world.

Tachibana was their last and only hope to free themselves from this world. It did not matter if the Shadows are coming. As long as Tachibana was safe, there was still hope.

In the middle of their run, Sekai stopped and turned his head left as if he was looking at something. The rest halted their footsteps and surveyed their surroundings in case of ambush.

"What's wrong, Sekai?"

"... ... There...Tachibana is there..."

"Oi Sekai!"

Without explaining, Sekai broke into a run towards another direction. Taejin ran after Sekai. Akito wanted to follow after but was pulled back by Shirayuki.

"That's probably where Tachibana is. Taejin and I will follow after him. You and Miu continue to head to the HQ to capture Ueda Ryuu!"

"...Got it!"

Akito nodded and ran along with Miu towards the HQ. Shirayuki looked at the two last time before she continued after Sekai and Taejin. Being second fastest in the SSS2 after Miyuki, she easily caught up with Taejin and whispered to him.

"Taejin, did you teach Akito what he need to know to fight against Tsuda Yuuki?"

"Who knows? I might have forgotten to teach him about our way of fighting."

"Wait, what do you mean that you might forgot about it!?"

Shirayuki snapped her head towards Taejin, who was grinning as he was teasing Shirayuki. However a moment later, he has a weak smile and asked.

"Shirayuki, this power...no, this technique we found. The technique sacrifices our body to give us this inhuman power. Can we really call ourselves human? No, before that, our endless lives spent in the loops made me felt that I was no longer human anymore."

"Taejin..."

"Shirayuki, let's give it our all this time. It is time to stop this endless loop once and for all."

Taejin said as his grip on his pyeongon tightened. Shirayuki also noticed and halted, her hands on her katana. However Sekai did not notice his two companions and continued to run towards what his mind told him to go. Taejin and Shirayuki watched as Sekai's back slowly became smaller and disappeared into the darkness.

"You can come out now. Ken's special squad, the Phantom."

"Hmm. It's finally our showtime."

Black Hands started to emerge out from the buildings surrounding Taejin and Shirayuki. Unlike normal Black Hands, these people wore completely black and without a hood. There were a few snipers on top of the buildings while a few on the ground, surrounding the two to cut off their escape.

One of the Phantom stepped out and confronted Taejin. He has black-crew cut hair and was carrying a M60 machine gun. Before he could speak, Taejin beated him to it.

"Ara, isn't this Murakami Rikiya? The OC from Gixagne-san without being put up on the OC list. How does it feel to finally appear?"

Murakami Rikiya, the OC from Gixagne at the review from chapter 19, twitched his eyes and shouted.

"DIIIIEEEEE!"

"Seriously, your favorite phrase from the start?"

"What a blunder."

Taejin and Shirayuki said as they braced themselves for the battle. The Phantoms, they were Ken's specially trained squad. With their skills, numbers and organised teamwork, they were on par with Taejin and Shirayuki.

_But not this time. Taejin is right, it is time to end everything once and for all._

Shirayuki silently thought and waited.

And then the battle begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow Player Episode 2: A Truth<strong>

_**Tachibana is over there.**_

_Midori, is that you!?_

I ran and followed after the voice inside me. Without a doubt, it was Midori's voice. It felt strange, it was as if Midori was inside me. There was no specific direction, but I knew where Tachibana was.

As if I was connected to her.

I ran with only Tachibana and Midori in my mind. I never noticed that I have left my friends until I could not longer turn back anymore. My legs just kept on running towards _where _Tachibana was.

_**This is all I can do for you as a friend, Sekai.**_

_Midori!_

_**Even if this is just a small dream of mine, I hope you can make it come true.**_

_**Ah, the time for the purge is near. Finally, this world and the loops will finally come to an end.**_

_The purge? What do you mean by 'an end'?_

_**...Goodbye, Sekai. It is sad that everything has to end now. You are a very good friend. Goodbye.**_

"Midori!"

I shouted in fear. However Midori was gone. I could no longer hear her voice or feel her inside me. My legs also grew to a stop when my _connection _with Tachibana disappeared.

_... Goodbye...? What does she mean by that... ..._

I closed my eyes and tried to hear her voice again, hoping she would come out and surprise me.

But she was gone.

No, she was gone a long time ago since the Dark Birthday. I came here to save Tachibana. Midori led me here to do that.

I opened my eyes and surveyed my surroundings. A yellow warehouse stood before me. There was no doubt about it, Tachibana was inside.

So was Ken.

"!"

My legs left the ground and I rolled out of my previous spot by instinct. I quickly got back up and pulled out my beretta 72 on my left hand and Midori's beretta 92 gunblade on my right. A few kunai were stuck on the spot where I was, if I did not dodge I would have been killed.

"So you come like what Ken-sama said, Satoshi Sekai."

"Who are you?"

From the shadows of the buildings opposite the warehouse, a black hand wearing a black hakama emerged. Sekai aimed his guns at the approaching Black Hand but held his fingers at the triggers only.

The Black Hand came to a stop, pulled out two long kunai in each hand and introduced himself. Sekai knew that this person was not to be underestimated.

"My name is Youta Makoto, a proud samurai from Sengoku. Ken-sama has been expecting your arrival and ordered me not to let you pass."

"Sorry but I have to get to Tachibana no matter what. I will use whatever means necessary to pass through!"

_BaBang!_

"Such unhonorable western weapon! I will let you taste the true honor of a duel!"

Makoto twitched his eyes and dodged the bullets. Even though western weapon still amazed him, his time and practise with phantom members has made him unable to dodge bullets flying at him. For a samurai who specialise in only melee, learning to dodge bullets was critical to win a modern duel.

_He's fast! But-!_

_Tink!_

"Hmm, that is an interesting weapon you have there. But do you really think you can withstand my melee attacks with only that!?"

"Chee-!"

I leapt back to gain some distance between us but Makoto kept on coming at me without giving me any distance for any range attacks. I could barely hold off his fast slashes with my guns. If this kept on, I would make a mistake first and died.

Then-!

_Tink!_

"What the-! Chee!"

Makoto cursed when he noticed that I threw away my beretta 72 and dropped a grenade on the floor. He quickly halted his attacks and withdrew from me. I ignored the grenade and used this chance to fire at him.

"I got you!"

"Wha-!"

Makoto widened his eyes and gritted his teeth when the bullet grazed through the skin of his left arm. He spent down and prepared to charge at me but-

_Bomb!_

Before he could get close to me, I hastily picked up the grenade, pulled out the safety pin and shot it with some distance away after I threw it at Makoto. I have to thank Tachibana for teaching me the feint of unpulled grenade.

As expected from the samurai who could even dodge bullets, he halted at the right timing and rolled away. However the explosion still got him, but since I was near I also got hit as well.

"Ouch...I should have shot it a bit later..."

I picked myself up and surveyed my surroundings again. Under the spot where the grenade exploded, my old beretta 72 laid there, cracked in certain parts of the body. I slowly walked towards it and held it. However it snapped into two when I tried to hold it.

_Thank you my friend. You have been helpful to me along the way._

I said my parting words to my faithful gun and hid it within my pocket. Even though it was broken and unusable already, I do not feel like abandoning my first faithful gun. I then got up and started to head towards the warehouse where Ken and Tachibana were waiting for me.

"No...I am not down yet!"

"... ..."

I turned around. It was a terrible sight that I twitched my eyes. Makoto slowly walked towards me with an injured left arm and unscratched right arm. He gritted his teeth as his left hand could no longer held on to the the kunai and dropped it.

_He used his left arm as a shield to take on the full blast?_

I thought. Even so with a left arm like that, the pain should kept him immobilized. I lifted my gunblade and prepared to end his miser-

"GU-ARGHAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the-!"

I gaped as I watched Makoto lifted his right kunai and slashed down his left arm. His left arm fell on the floor and blood started to flow out of the wound. However regardless of the pain, Makoto continued to approach me.

"What the-...what are you doing!?"

"I...I have no need for an arm that cannot protect my master..."

"...Master...?"

I muttered. I was hesitating should I finish him off when I had a chance but Makoto stopped me. He did not charge at me nor threw kunai at me.

He just started talking.

* * *

><p>"<em>Youta-kun! Go get Oda Nobunaga-sama and escape! We will try to hold them these betrayers off until we die!"<em>

"_But-!"_

"_Go, Youta-kun!"_

"_Yes-sir!"_

_I took a last look at my comrades before I ran back into the burning temple. Damn that Mitsuhide! Betraying Oda Nodunaga-sama! I will never forgive him!_

_I climbed the stairs with haste. The enemies has surrounded the temples from all sides, even so I have to try to get Oda Nobunaga-sama to safety! I can not let Oda Nobunaga-sama die!_

"_Ahhhh!"_

"_Chee! Oda Nobunaga-sama!"_

_I cursed under my breath and shouted for my lord as I raced through the corridor. Most of my comrades died, entrusting their hopes to me. I can not let them down!_

_I finally reached the room where Oda Nobunaga-sama resided. I opened the door-_

"_Oda No-...Oda Nobunaga-sama..."_

_In the room where my lord resided, Oda Nobunaga laid die on the floor. It was obvious, he has committed seppuku after knowing that escape was impossible. I should have known that our lord was a true samurai to the end._

_But...we failed you, Oda Nobunaga-sama! If only we were stronger..._

_I have failed as your samurai, my lord. I have no right to commit seppuku._

_Rest in peace, my lord._

_I prayed as I set the room on fire before the enemies could get to my master. I could hear their footsteps already, they were coming this way. I grabbed my katana and prepared myself. This was a fight that I would not live through._

"_Oda Nobunaga Banzai!"_

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_...didn't I die?_

_I slowly opened my eyes. What I saw was..._

_Just what is this oddly looking structure?_

_I stood up and tried to understand the tall, rectangular structure before me. As I looked around, I noticed that the entire place was weirdly decorated._

_Am I in a western territory!? Where is my katana!? What's with these western clothes!?_

"_Get down."_

"_Huh? Woah!  
><em>

_My instinct made me kneeled on the ground, just in time to dodge an unusually large shuriken that flew past my head. When I turned back, I started running when I saw behind me, there was a destroyed black monster, with many more of its kind behind it._

"_Calm down. Panic will only destroy your focus."_

_A calm but powerful voice held me on the spot. When I calmed down, a few people in black clothing like ninja rushed towards the monster with different kind of weapons. In the lead was a guy who wore completely black with a long coat and a hood that covered his face. The leader easily destroyed the monster that stood in his path._

"_Argh! Someone help me!"_

_I snapped my head towards the voice. One of the 'ninja' was caught by the monster. The others were too occupied to save him. The leader was rushing towards him but it was clear that he would not make it in time._

_I have to do something!_

_Regardless of being weaponless, I charged towards the monster. I eyed a katana on the ground and picked it up. Before the monster could devour the 'ninja', I carefully thrusted the katana into the monster without hitting the 'ninja'. The monster let out a weak cry before it slowly faded._

"_Chee! There's still more!"_

_I cursed as I braced myself from the monsters surrounding me. However that proved to be unnecessary when the leader emerged and cleared the monsters like a raging wind. The other monsters by the other 'ninja' also perished. The leader looked and approached me._

_Even though he saved me, I could not trust him so easily, not after being betrayed by Mitsuhide!_

_However I could feel that the leader has no ill intention. He slowly approached me and stood before me. He opened his mouth and said with deep and powerful voice._

"_Join me."_

_For a moment, I thought I saw Oda Nobunaga-sama._

_No, he is definitely not Oda Nobunaga-sama. Yet this leader has the same deep and powerful words he had._

_His eyes were same as Oda Nobunaga-sama, the eyes of an ambition. A goal._

_From that day onwards, Ken is my master. To protect him-_

* * *

><p>"To protect him is my sole purpose for living!"<p>

Makoto declared. His eyes glared at me with determination, determination to defeat me to protect his master. He plucked out the kunai he used to support himself and started to approach me. I lifted my gunblade and pulled-

"It is enough, Makoto-kun. You have done enough."

"!"

"Ken-sama!"

I snapped my head towards my back. Standing by the door of the warehouse, Ken stood there with his hood on. Before I could decide to finish off Makoto before I faced Ken, Ken walked past me and towards Makoto.

"Ken-sama! I will defeat this guy. Please go inside-!"

"It's fine already, Makoto-kun. You have served your master well."

Ken then removed his hood, surprising both Makoto and me. Even for Makoto, Ken's faithful servant and I, Ken's former best friend, it was rare to see Ken took off his hood. His golden spiky hair emerged from the hood and stood out in the darkness.

"You have served me more than anyone could have. For that I thank you, Youta Makoto. You gave it your all to protect me already. You are a true samurai who protects his master to the end."

"...Thank you, Ken-sama...Thank you..."

"... ..."

And then he was gone.

"What...what did you do, Ken?"

"Nothing, Sekai. Makoto-kun has simply done what he always wanted, to give it his all to protect his master. It is simply his time to move on."

Ken said silently and picked up Makoto's kunai that fell on the ground. That kunai was Ken's choice of weapon to give Makoto for his bravery of killing a monster when he just got here. He plucked the kunai on the ground at where Makoto has disappeared.

"...You purposely set Makoto up to fight against me to help him move on, didn't you?"

I asked as I aimed my gunblade at him. Makoto turned around to face me and replied.

"That's right. I have to thank you for helping Makoto to move on. He is a good friend, although it pains me, it is his time to go."

"... ...Why...why do you want him to move on?"

"That is because I know the truth about this world. From the looks of yours, I would assume that the student council president has told you everything about this world."

Ken did not even flinch even when I was aiming at him. Maybe that was because he knew that I would not shot him without him getting ready. Without the hood with his golden eyes, he stared into me and continued.

"I am going to save Midori no matter the means."

"I am going to save Tachibana no matter the means."

"**...**_**Shadow skill: Tainted scythe of the Death."**_

Both of us declared our intentions clearly. There is no turning back now. Dark shadow began to gather under his foot and his scythe raised out of it. I held a grenade on my left hand and my gunblade from Midori on the right. Ken took the scythe from the shadow and held it against me.

_Bang!_

* * *

><p>"Ueda-san, please escape. I will hold them off-"<p>

"That is not necessary, Sayoko. It is simply suicidal for you to go against Tsuda-kun."

Ryuu held Haru back just when she was about to break into a sprint to hold the two student council off. Haru stared back at Ryuu surprised. The Ryuu he knew always let others do the job, yet he just stopped her.

"Are you surrendering? Just order everyone to stop fighting and the matter can be solved peacefully."

"Hm. Do you think you are in any position to threaten me? Puppet."

Ryuu said with a proud tone and pulled his collar. Setsumi aimed her submachine gun at Ryuu and Haru, if they made any suspicious movement, she was going to shot-

"!"

Setsumi instinctively let go of her submachine gun and leapt backwards. Her mind was in a state of shock from receiving a sudden killing intent. However she is now more occupied with what happened.

The submachine gun she dropped is now split into two. Standing before her was Tsuda Yuuki with his Kusanagi held against her.

"Tsuda-san! Wha- Chee!"

_Tink!_

Setsumi did not have the time to complete her sentence when Yuuki charged at her again. Her combat instinct made her pulled out her Frozen Edelweiss just in time to block Yuuki's blow. However the blow was inhuman that Setsumi flew away and crashed onto the building behind her.

"Tsuda-san...don't tell me!"

"'When I pull my collar, you will recognise the Black Hand as your only ally and everyone else as your enemy' was what I told Ken to hypnotise Tsuda-kun. Do you really think that we would not foresee Tsuda-kun betraying us, miss student council spy?"

"Damn you Ueda Ryuu!"

Even though pain was wrecking throughout her body, she still cursed at Ryuu. As she feared, Yuuki's eyes contained no emotion. He has been hypnotised by Ryuu before he even entered the student council.

_...Tsuda-san...Everyone...I will not fail here so easily...!_

Setsumi thought of everyone in the student council and resisted the pain. Pain does not matter, everyone trusted her to capture Ryuu to end the fight. She will not let them down.

"Ho, even after that strong blow you can still stand? Go and finish him, Tsuda-kun."

"... ..."

Yuuki hesitated and stared at Setsumi. Setsumi hoped that Yuuki would be able to fight off the hypnotism and slashed back at Ryuu. However she knew it was just false hope.

"What are you doing! Go kill her already!"

"... ..."

Yuuki responded silently and approached Setsumi. He brought his daikatana up and prepared to finish Setsumi off. Even though Setsumi could stand, she knew that she would not be able to dodge the blow that was going to come. She closed her eyes and prepared for the unavoidable blow-

"**Setsumi!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review!<strong>


	46. Chapter 42: The Way of the King

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Changed! I finally reset my computer and have a proper Microsoft word to use :)**

**Chapter** **42**

**Refrain Episode Three: The Way of the King**

**Recommended BGM: Unjust life (Angel Beats!), EMIYA (Fate UBW)**

_Tink!_

"...So as I thought, at that time it was really you... Setsumi..."

I said and held my weapon against Yuuki's daikatana. Unlike normal katana, it was much longer than my weapon. I kicked my legs towards him and managed to make him retreat. While Yuuki was bracing himself, I took another closer look at the girl behind me.

That long chopper hair of hers and her brown eyes.

And that moon shaped hairpin, it was the same hairpin I gave to her on the day we died.

Since that night at the cafeteria, I have thought of Setsumi now and then. I hoped that she would at least be able to survive but it was a naive thought.

"Leave him to me, Setsumi. Go and help Miu capture Ueda Ryuu!"

"Akito...I got it!"

Setsumi nodded and ran after Miu who was chasing Ryuu and Haru. If Setsumi was with Miu, then I do not need to worry about their safety.

"... You were Setsumi's boyfriend, weren't you Shinohara Akito?"

"...Yes, I was. Tsuda Yuuki-san."

Under Ryuu's hypnosis or not, Yuuki was serious to face me. I came to a conclusion that even though he was under hypnosis, he was not a mindless zombie.

The fact of the intense aura of hatred around him specifically towards me was all I needed to know.

"Setsumi has told me a lot about you during her time as a spy in the Black Hand. She said that you sacrificed yourself for her sake. Even though she died, she was glad that she has a boyfriend that loved her that much."

"... ..."

"Once she also told me. She blamed herself for bringing you to the bank on that day. If she had not decided to go there on that very day, you would not have died."

"... ..."

"She also blamed her own existence. If she never existed, you would not have-"

"What is the point of telling me all that!?"

I could no longer stand it. Even though I could not fully understand 'why' in my heart, I just wanted Yuuki to stop.

"...Setsumi... she really loved you. That is the point I want to make."

"!"

Yuuki said with a weak expression. Again, my heart hurts. I do not want to hear anything about Setsumi.

"You know, Setsumi is crying right now. She is crying because she cannot reach you."

"!"

"Because as a student council member, she has to uphold her duties. Even though she know that you are in the SSS2, she cannot do anything to reach you. She is suffering all these time."

"...What do you want me to do? There is a reason for everything you say, right?"

Yuuki was undisturbed by my bluntness. I could see that he was a man of little words of his own. However these kind of people tended to be the most dangerous when they were serious.

When they are serious, they are ready to do anything for their clause.

"...I want you to quit the SSS2 and join the student council."

"!"

* * *

><p><em>Bang! Bang!<em>

Miu used the HQ as a cover and avoided the incoming bullets. Hiding at the other side were Ryuu and Haru. She was slightly more stronger than Haru, proved during their last fight at the cafeteria. However she has totally no idea of Ryuu's combat style. Miu used the time that she was pinned down to access the information she has on Ryuu for the loops she has lived.

Ueda Ryuu, leader of the Black Hand. The only useful information she has about him was during the loop where they joined force to defeat Ken's Black Hand. During the final decisive battle of that loop, it was Ryuu who triggered the traps he set that turned the tables against Ken.

Traps, those were Ueda Ryuu's speciality.

_But if he has traps, then I will just use grenades to counter them._

Miu double check her equipments again. Her faithful black beretta 92, three explosive and three smoke grenades and a pair of knives. Haru should have the same kind of equipment. If Haru fell, Ryuu would go along with her.

"What are you doing, Ueda-san! It's dangerous!"

Miu peeked from the cover and saw her chance. Ryuu has dashed out of his cover with Haru and ran into the HQ. If she could get Ryuu, she has the chance to force Haru to surrender.

Miu shot a few bullets and threw an explosive grenade to pin Haru down. She crashed through the window and chased after Ryuu. Seeing that Miu has chased after him, Ryuu stopped in the middle of the staircase and threw a circular object at her.

"You better be careful of explosive!"

"Chee!"

Miu quickly hid herself behind one of the pillar of the building before the grenade exploded. Unexpectedly, the explosion was not that great. In fact, it could barely kill anyone with its range.

_Riiing~_

"...Water...?"

Miu muttered as water droplets from the fire extinguishing system was activated after the explosion. The water fell upon her like rain. It reminded her of the night of the cafeteria when she kissed-

_No...he has already found Setsumi... My role for him has ended..._

Miu silently thought and shrugged. She is used to this by now. The most important thing was to capture Ryuu and got him to cooperate to defeat the Black Surge that was coming.

This will be the last loop. She is going to give it her all.

_...wait...what is happening..?_

By now, her SSS2 uniform was drenched. Water was starting to form an entire layer in the HQ. Normally the fire extinguishing system would have stopped by now and the water would have flowed out of the building.

_These water...Ueda Ryuu..._

_**Trap**_

"Don't tell me-!"

_Shizz!_

"Gu-ahhhhh!"

Miu screamed when she was hit by a jolt of electricity. Her entire body lose strength and she fell onto the floor. She was careless! She should have known that Ryuu led her here and triggered the fire extinguishing system to make a trap! From her memory, Ryuu's personal weapon was a electric baton. But even an electric baton should not-

"This is an electric baton personally customised for my use. Don't worry, I purposely lowered down the voltage power so that I could torture you later."

Ryuu's cackling laughter could be heard from the staircase of the building. He must have hid himself when the system activated. It would not be strange if he has a spare raincoat prepared to counter against this water trap.

_Dammit!_

Miu cursed when she realized that she was unable to move her body. She was being paralysed by the electric shock just now. She could hear Ryuu's footsteps becoming closer to her. If she do not do something soon-

"Wait! Ueda Ryuu!"

"...Damn it..."

Even though Miu was paralysed, she could recognise _her_ voice without looking at her. There was no way that she could ever forget her voice.

The voice of Setsumi, Akito's girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Join the student council...? Just what do you mean?"<p>

"As I said, join the student council and be with Setsumi. Is that not clear enough?"

It was a blunt answer. So blunt that I wondered why, why does Yuuki wanted me in the student council to be Setsumi.

"You...who are you, Tsuda Yuuki-san?"

"... ...I am an ally of Black Hand. Enemy of everyone else. Even though I see Setsumi as an enemy now, she is still the person I wish for happiness the most."

"...So that's who you are...Tsuda-san..."

I understand now.

Tsuda Yuuki loves Setsumi for a reason. However that reason blocked him from knowing that he loved her.

To me, Setsumi-

To me, Miu-

_What a sick joke._

"Time to settle this by the sword once and for all, Tsuda-san! I will give you my answer when I defeat you!"

"...Such naivety. Do you honestly think your skills can be rivaled to mine!?"

It is time.

Yuuki braced himself with his daikatana ready. I could still remember last time, that daikatana was the one that destroyed my partner, hono no tsubaki. His daikatana, Kusanagi, was said to be the strongest sword in this world.

_But Taejin...Kamio-san..._

* * *

><p>"<em>A way to defeat Tsuda Yuuki? Why would you ask me such a question?"<em>

_Taejin asked back at me. We just have a big lost after the battle of the Guild. However I knew that regardless of that, the SSS2 would continue to move on._

_And eventually, I will face Tsuda Yuuki again._

"_Do not lie anymore, Taejin. The wounds from Tsuda-san last time was undoubtedly yours before he faced me. You must have some tricks to defeat him!"_

"_Like you said, I know the skill that he uses. If you use that to defeat him, you would probably have a chance of winning."_

"_Then-"_

"_Is winning really the matter here, Akito?"_

_Taejin asked back again. This time I could not up with an answer immediately. Taejin looked at his pyeongon and continued._

"_I will not teach you that skill, Akito. You are not meant to win against him in skills."_

"_But-"_

"_Shinohara Akito. Inoue Miu and Shimamura Setsumi, who is the one that you love?"_

"_!"_

How does he know Setsumi?

Why is her name mentioned now?

_I wanted to ask Taejin how did he know Setsumi but a third person came. It was the leader of the Guild, Kamio Reeichi. He came towards me and handed me a long package covered in cloth._

"_Hono no Tsubaki, it was destroyed, wasn't it. This is your new weapon, Shinohara-kun."_

"_This..?I never told you that I need a new-"_

"_I seen it, the Kusanagi made by Yumi-chan. I heard that you fought head on with Tsuda-san. There was no way that the Hono no Tsubaki would have a chance against that daikatana."_

_When I received the package, I almost dropped it due to the heavy weight. It was almost twice the weight of my Hono no Tsubaki! I unwrapped the cloth covering it and I was amazed at the sword that was on my hands._

"_This is..."_

"_This sword is called Caliburn."_

"_Caliburn? Not Excalibur?"_

"_Some says that Caliburn was the true name of the sword that King Arthur pulled out of the stone until writers changed it to a more popular name 'Excalibur'. There are also others that say that it was the lady of the lake that gave King Arthur the Excalibur after Caliburn was destroyed. After King Arthur lost his scabbard, it was rumored that it slowly led to his downfall such as the battle of Camlann and after."_

_Reeichi summarised some legends about the sword as I admired his work. It was a heavy sword, definitely not as light and agile as a katana. The sheath was crafted with dedicated carvings of blue and golden structure. The blade of the sword was golden and was shining in the dark. Caliburn does not look like a sword make for battle-_

_It is the sword of a king._

"_Why is it called Caliburn instead of Excalibur?"_

_I asked and returned the blade into the sheath. Reeichi admired his own master piece and replied._

"_I believed in the legend that Caliburn was the sword that King Arthur pulled out from the stone and led Britain to victory. Caliburn was dubbed as the sword of the king by many others."_

"_But Kamio-san. A sword as beautiful as this is impossible to be make just within a few hours or days. And from the dust that was collected on the sheath, this sword was made a long time ago, for someone worthy of the title of the king, wasn't it?"_

_Taejin asked a question that I never thought asking. But as he said, there was some significant dust on the sheath and the hilt. It must have been stored for a long time._

_Reeichi laughed and answered._

"_You have good observation, Hakuna-kun. You are right, this sword is made for someone worthy of the title of the king a long time ago. However he refused my gift, saying that for a valuable sword like this should only belong to someone who could really wield it and those who needed it. And so I entrust this sword to you, Shinohara-kun. I know that you need it and you can wield it."_

"_...Thank you, Kamio-san. I will defeat Tsuda-san and his Kusanagi with this sword!"_

"_That's the spirit! Now that you are holding onto that sword, you must have the spirit of an undefeated king! I don't mind if the sword break but don't you dare to lose to that Tsuda guy!"_

"_You can count on me!"_

"_Then I will be off. I still have a lot of work to do."_

_Reeichi bid us goodbye and left. For some reason, having Caliburn on my hands made me more confident. I wrapped the cloth around the caliburn and hung it around my back. I would only use this sword for the last moment when I faced Yuuki._

"_Akito! Taejin-kun! It's time to move out!"_

_Miu called out for us at the boy's dorm. She must be ready to catch Sekai when he left. I ensured that the package was tightened on my back and headed towards the dorm with Taejin._

"_Taejin..about your question just now-"_

"_I am not the one that you need to answer the question to. You can make up your mind when you fight against Tsuda-san."_

"_...Even though I told Kamio-san that I would defeat Tsuda-san, I could not imagine how when his skills were better than mine."_

"_You can win, Akito. Because Tsuda-san has a weakness."_

"_Weakness? What kind of weakness he has?"_

"_He is a human."_

* * *

><p><em>Just what kind of weakness is that? I am also a human, Taejin.<em>

I thought to myself and unwrapped the package behind me. I could not help but to admire at the sword one more time when it was out of the cloth.

_This is it, Caliburn. Guide me to victory._

I pulled the sheath out of the sword, covered it with the cloth and placed it on the ground where it would be safe. The Caliburn was beautiful even without the decorated sheath. The entire blade of the sword shone in the darkness. Even though Caliburn was the same length of my Hono no Tsubaki, it was significantly heavier.

Significantly stronger.

"...A broadsword..."

Yuuki muttered to himself and studied my weapon. He have already noticed the difference between our weapons.

A daikatana is a long katana used for long range. However it can break easily due to its length.

A broadsword is a western sword that emphasis on power. While japanese swords are lighter and more agile to use, broadswords provide more strength to deal more power.

As a master swordsman, he could already tell the advantage I have with a broadsword.

"You are naive if you think just because you have a broadsword, you will actually have the chance to win me."

"You never know if you never try, Tsuda-san."

"... ..."

_Here he comes!_

_Tink!_

_I barely pulled the sword up in time to parry Yuuki's long slash. I was still not used to the heavy broadsword. If Yuuki was a moment faster, the blade would have already cut me._

_Tink!_

_Tink!_

_Tink!_

_There's no end to this!_

I struggled to keep up with Yuuki's continual slashes. He was like a raging wind. I tried to block and hold one of his slashes but he would parry it and continued. I could not find an opening to launch an attack either.

There must be an opening. He must have a weakness-

_He is a human._

Taejin's words rang in my mind. At that moment, I asked myself.

_What is a human?_

_I ama human._

_Miu is a human._

_Setsumi is a human._

_Tsuda-san is also a human._

_Human, is the definition of human a living bei-_

_Living? We are dead-_

_We are humans._

_We are dead._

_For a reason._

"Setsumi is related to your past, isn't?"

"!"

_I see it!_

For the split second, Yuuki''s attack hesitated. I saw an opening and quickly smashed towards him. Yuuki widened his eyes and blocked the smash, holding him on defensive position.

_Taejin is right...Tsuda-san is human._

_Nobody that is fighting here is not human. Everyone is here because of a reason._

_The reason why a quiet guy like Tsuda-san would care for Setsumi would because that he is related to Setsumi in some way._

"... ..."

"The reason that you care for Setsumi is related to your past, isn't it? You and I are humans in afterlife. We are all here for a reason.

Setsumi is related to your reason, isn't she?"

"... ..."

Yuuki...he stopped.

His hand on his Kusanagi slowly fell and the daikatana's tip touched the ground. In his eyes were the emotions of everyone in this world has.

Despair.

"I..have...had two sisters..."

* * *

><p>"<em>I am back!"<em>

""_Ah Onii-chan! Welcome back!""_

_I smiled at the sight of my two sisters at the door welcoming me back. I took off my shoes and entered our house._

"_Ah, there's red ink on your shirt again! It's hard to wash them out so be careful next time!"_

"_Ah sorry! I spilled some red ink at my work today. More importantly I am hungry, let's eat first shall we?"_

"_Let's do that!"_

_I followed my sisters into the dining room and have our dinner. It was a small meal that could barely feed three mouths but nevertheless, we have a happy dinner._

"_Onii-chan. Are you going to work now?"_

_My youngest sister, Tsuda Yuki asked. She was about fifteen years old but she was still quite a crybaby. I patted her head and bid her and Yuri, my second sister goodbye._

"_Make sure you don't stain your shirt with paint again! It's troublesome to wash them off!"_

"_I got it!"_

_I closed the door of our small apartment and left for my job._

* * *

><p>"<em>Please give me a few more days! I swear that I will have the money ready!"<em>

"_You said that last time. Tsuda-kun. The left arm."_

"_...I understand."_

"_Wha-no! Don't get close to me! Let go of me-"_

_Crack!_

_I crushed the bone of the person's left arm. The guy cried in pain and begged for mercy. My boss stepped on his head and slammed his face on the ground._

"_Three more days. If I do not have it in three days, it is not your left arm that is going to be broken. We are going, Tsuda-kun."_

"_...I understand."_

_I followed after my boss and left the scene. I never thought of pitying that guy. I only lived for my two sisters. I do not need any other emotions for anyone else._

"_You are as ruthless as ever, Tsuda-kun. That's why I like you. You break without hesitation or questioning my words. Here's your money."_

"_... ...Thank you very much."_

_I took the money from my boss and headed back home. As long as I was able to get money to keep my sister alive, I was willing to do anything._

_Luckily today it was only breaking an arm, Yuri would not need to be bothered about washing the 'red paint'._

* * *

><p>"<em>Then I will be going! Look after the house, Yuki!"<em>

"_Bye bye, Yuri nee-chan!"_

_I woke up just in time to catch Yuri leaving for her part time job. I waved my hand and bid her goodbye. Even though I told Yuri that she does not need to work, she insisted that she has to share the burden of supporting the entire family._

_I made breakfast with Yuki and we ate together. After that I tagged along with Yuki to her school before we parted ways. Taking a last look at my pure little sister, I headed towards the dark alley, the other side of the world._

"_Tsuda-kun. Your next task is to ruin this school. They still have not cleared their debt to us. Do whatever you think is necessary to instill fear into them."_

"_...I understand."_

_I took the slip of paper containing the address of my target and left the room. Ruining a school...this was the biggest target I have so far. Normally its normal target of single people or small companies. If I caused ruckus in that school, it was going to attract the media's attention._

_I took my black jacket and hid my face under the hood. Whenever there was a target that may caused my face to be seen, I would wear this jacket to hide myself to prevent to be seen. It would be bad if Yuri and Yuki saw my face. They only need to live in the bright world, they don't need to fall into this side like me._

_I took a bat and left for my target. If I succeeded in a big target like this, there were bounded to be high payment._

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyaaa!"<em>

"_Uhhhaaaamuaaaaaa!"_

_Ping!_

_I swung my bat and destroyed the mirror of one of the classroom. Little children were running around, most of them were crying. I swung my bat and destroyed one of the tables in the room. It was a small preschool. If I could find the principal and threatened him directly, this job should end easi-_

"_Stop! Don't you dare to hurt this school anymore!"_

"_!"_

_My head snapped towards the voice. Standing in front of the little children was without a doubt, my sister Yuri. Even though she was shivering, she stood in front of children and shouted._

"_If you destroy this school anymore, I am going to call the police!"_

"_... ..."_

_Why! Why is Yuri here!?_

_I cursed and left the school. This was bad. I barely dealt any damage to the school. This was a failure...A failure was not accepted by my boss_

_The principal is not in the school! I have to find the principal!_

* * *

><p><em>It was after three hours. I finally located the principal and beat him up. Time was crucial and I was serious. I managed to force him to borrow money from another loan shark to repay mine. I was way behind scheduled time. I quickly ran back to my boss to return back the money and asked for forg-<em>

"_Stop! It hurts! Please stop!"_

"_!"_

"_Yuri!? Yuki-"_

_I could not believe my eyes._

* * *

><p>"My sisters were raped before me and I was killed before them. Why must Yuki and Yuri pay for my own sins? I am the one at fault, why are they the ones that suffer the consequences?"<p>

"... ..."

Tears streamed down from Yuuki's eyes. It was an unusual sight but I could understand. It was truly a traumatic past. Such was the life of those that lived here. Everyone's life was with despair. It was as if god has forsaken as.

...So that's why the SSS existed...to rebel against god...

I thought and looked at my SSS2 uniform. None of us understood the idea of rebelling against god last time since our main focus was the shadows. None of us really thought about the meaning behind it.

The SSS was a battlefront to rebel against god for their harsh lives. That was because their lives were not fair to them.

"Setsumi...she looked just like my youngest sister Yuki. When I found her, I invited her into the Black Hands. Because she looked like my sister, I could not ignore her when she was being bullied or in need of help.

That's why I can't ignore her when the person she loves does not know that she is watching over him!"

"!"

My combat instinct made me leapt back and held my sword up. It was just a split second, Yuuki was directly in front of me with his daikatana against mine. An inhuman pressure was pushing against me, I could barely withstand the pressure.

"That's why I will defeat you and make you go to Setsumi's side! That is her wish in this world! Do you not want to return to her!?"

_**Shinohara Akito. Inoue Miu and Shimamura Setsumi, who is the one that you love?**_

"!"

Taejin's words made me lost me concentration and I flew towards the wall. I resisted the pain and blocked the Yuuki's next attack. Even though I was using a broadsword, Yuuki did not seem to care anymore and continued to use inhuman strength to attack me.

I rolled to one side and placed my guard up again. Yuuki continued to attack me in a frenzy. My body was reacting faster than my eyes could see. I have to find a way to defeat Yuuki-

_**Is winning really the matter here, Akito?**_

"!"

_That's right, why am I fighting?_

I dodged a slash and counterattacked. Yuuki dodged it by a hair breadth and counterattacked again. While I tried to defeat Yuuki, my mind was thinking.

_Setsumi is my girlfriend. By right I should want to return to her._

_But why am I hesitating? Why am I fighting against the person that want me to go to Setsumi?_

_Why?_

* * *

><p>"<em>... ...Where am I..."<em>

"_Welcome to the afterlife. First of all, you are dead."_

"_... ..."_

_That's right. I was shot dead by the robbers. And-_

"_Setsumi! What happened to Setsumi!?"_

_I jumped up and tried to search for the sight of her chopper long hair. However only the strange girl with long blond hair in ponytail was staring at me. After looking for Setsumi for a few minutes, I gave up and stared back at the girl._

"_My name is Inoue Miu. A girl who died after being killed by robbers."_

"_...That's a blunt introduction..."_

_I sweatdropped at her introduction. I still could not get use to the fact that I was dead. As the girl stared at me, I quickly introduced myself._

"_My name is Shinohara Akito. A guy who died after being shot by robbers."_

"_Then aren't we the same? Looks like there are a lot of damned robbers in the world."_

"_If I see a robber in this world, I am going to kill him."_

"_Ah, too bad you can't kill anyone in this world. Everyone is dead after all. But if you like I can lend you some of my torturing devices."_

"_... ..."_

"_...It's just a joke."_

_And my first conversation with Miu ended. That was my first meeting with Miu, the girl in the center of my afterlife._

* * *

><p>"<em>The Afterlife BattleFront?"<em>

_I asked Miu and stared at the room that we finally managed to get in after the trap was deactivated by itself. Inside the room was filled with weird things like cat toys but there were also other weapons like a katana and halberd. The five of us, Miu, Sekai, Ken, Midori and I searched around the room for anything that could tell us information about the SSS._

"_This SSS must be a heck of a battlefront...and that girl in the principal's picture should be the leader of the SSS I think..."_

_Sekai sweatdropped and stared at the photo on the wall. The four of us crowded around him and stared at the picture._

"_Isn't this Haruhi Suzumiya?"_

"_No, I think is she is Ruri Hijiribe."_

"_What kind of reference you girls are making? There's a name tag below."_

_I said and read the name 'Nakamura Yuri'. It seemed that this was the girl's name. She was wearing a different kind of uniform than the rest of us._

"_Let's start with more weapons first. We need weapons to counter against the Shadows remember?"_

"_That's right. Ah, there are guns in the drawers! And it's a Beretta 92!"_

_I said excitedly and examined the guns. Out of the five, I was the only one who does not have a weapon yet. The Guild were making more but time was crucial._

"_Okay. I have decided!"_

_Miu said with loud clear voice and stood on top of the table in the room. Even though there were only five of us, she still used a loud voice and declared._

"_From now on, we are the SSS2! I don't know what does rebel against god meant but our friends are in danger from the Shadows. The SSS2 shall recruit people and join forces together to fight against the Shadows!"_

"_And what makes you think that people will follow you, Miu?"_

"_That's simple. Whenever the shadows attack, we rush to help kill them."_

"_That's reckless. What if I say that I do not want to participate in such dangerous attack?"_

_I challegended Miu. Every encounter with the Shadows brought chances of death. I do not want Miu to risk for lives for others. I was pretty sure that Miu would hesitate but-_

"_Don't worry. I will still go. Then Akito will say 'what a troublesome leader' and follow after me. Midori would naturally follow after me so Ken and Sekai are already counted in my battlefront!"_

"_What makes you think-"_

"_**Help! The shadows are coming!"**_

_My words were cut off by the cries of people from the field. From the window, shadows were chasing after students. There were some students with guns but they were going to be overrun soon if no one helped them-_

"_This is it, everyone! Let's go!"_

"_Wait! Miu!"_

_Before I could react, Miu and Midori ran out of the door. Ken and Sekai smirked at me before they ran after Midori. I sighed and ran after the four of them._

"_What a troublesome leader."_

* * *

><p>"<em>... ..."<em>

"_... There you are...Miu..."_

"_... ..."_

_Under one of the tunnel of the underground world, I found Miu hiding herself behind a pillar. I slowly approached her but I stopped._

_I do not know what should I say. Everything was over. Almost everyone left the SSS2. Miu do not need anyone to blame her to know that the people lost in the Dark Birthday were her fault. Even if I were to tell her that it's not hers, she knew better._

_What should I do..._

_I did the only thing that come to my mind. I approached her and embraced her. She jolted at my sudden reaction. At least I knew that she was not totally gone yet._

"_Cry, Miu. Just cry."_

"_...Akito..."_

"_Don't worry. We are alone in this tunnel."_

_I just embraced Miu. Miu started to hug me tighter until her fingernails were digging into my skin. It was painful, but it was definitely not as painful as what Miu was suffering from._

_Responsibility as a leader._

_Miu's scream echoed throughout the tunnel and continued for hours. During all that time I just hugged Miu tighter to me. At that moment, I made a promise to this forsaken world._

* * *

><p>"I will protect Miu no matter what!"<p>

"!"

I swung the Caliburn faster and faster. That's right. I still have Miu to protect. I must protect Miu, that was why I was still in the SSS2. I will not let Miu suffer the despair like Dark Birthday again.

"What about Setsumi!? Have you forgotten about her!?"

"I loved Setsumi. However Miu is a girl that I can't ignore. Miu is the girl of my afterlife! I will not leave her!"

I declared without hesitation. I have decide that Miu is the girl that I really love now. Miu was the girl I was with in this afterlife. There was no doubt within me anymore. For Miu's sake, I will win this!

"I will protect Miu from this forsaken world! That's why I will defeat you and head to Miu's side!"

"Those are just empty words like last time!"

"Power isn't everything, Tsuda-san!"

It's time!

Yuuki leapt back to create distance between us and lifted his Kusanagi high. He was going to defeat me in one strike like last time.

_This is it, Caliburn. Show me the power of the king!_

"Shinohara-kun!"

"Tsuda-san!"

Yuuki bursted forward and swung his Kusanagi down. I pulled back and up my Caliburn and intercepted the blow. As expected from the serious Yuuki, an overwhelming strength was forcing my kneels to break.

But there was no way that I would lose here!

"Haaaaah!"

I roared my war cry and pushed. Our swords slid past each other-

_The final blow!_

""**Haaaah!""**

_Tin-Piang!_

"!"

When our swords came at each other again, the sword clashed and broke into pieces. Both of us widened our eyes. The strongest swords, Kusanagi and Caliburn destroyed each other. However the battle has not ended yet.

"Dammit!"

"I won't let you!"

Yuuki abandoned the broken Kusanagi and took out a handgun. However I stabbed the broken Caliburn and left it on his right arm. Yuuki took a knife with his remaining left hand but he was too late.

"Tsuda-san!"

"!-Guahaaaa..."

Blood started dripping onto the floor. Before his knife could stab me, I charged at him first and stabbed my last weapon at him.

_Hono no Tsubaki...you finally have your revenge._

On my hand was my broken companion, Hono no Tsubaki aka the Flame of Camellia. I felt that the sword called me and I instinctively grabbed it to stab Yuuki. Even though it was broken, it was still my faithful partner that defeated the strongest warrior, Tsuda Yuuki.

"...It's my win, Tsuda-san."

"...Yes, and it's my defeat..."

"No matter what happens next, I will definitely protect Miu and never leaves her side. Setsumi...I loved her.."

"...I understand...That determination in your eyes. Go on, Shinohara-kun. I will catch on later..."

"That's right. You better wake up without the hypnosis and be with Setsumi."

"...Will do..."

I pulled out my katana and let Yuuki fell onto the floor. I have finally defeated Tsuda Yuuki. I have finally made my decision.

I hid the broken swords Caliburn and Hono no Tsubaki in my pocket and ran after the HQ. There was no hesitation inside me anymore. No matter what happens, I will stay by Miu's side no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The main part of Requiem is finally finish...it has always looked like a dream to see Akito fight head on against Yuuki but it come true today. I can not describe how happy I am. Originally Akito was supposed to duel-wield and used alley to restrict Yuuki's daikatana's movement to win. However the way of human and the king came to me and thus Caliburn.**

**Finally, the next chapter, the very chapter I have been waiting for since the creation of Ken. The chapter that I never thought that I would have the honor of writing.**

**Shadow Player Episode Two: The Sword and the World.**

**Noticed that Ken meant sword and Sekia meant world. As an author I have a battle of my own. The battle for time for my remaining holiday homework, my Harmonics and my approaching end of holiday.**

**Please Read and Review! And the student council version aka Be Human is also out! Please support!**


	47. Chapter 43 Memoria Rewrite

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Changed! I finally reset my computer and have a proper Microsoft word to use :)**

**Chapter** **43**

**Angel Player Episode 3: Memoria**

"Ken!"

"Sekai!"

_Tink!_

I cross bladed with my gunblade and Tachibana's knife against Ken's scythe. The impact was great but not enough to slow me down. I batted the scythe away and performed an upper cut kick to his jaw. Ken cursed and kneed me in the guts.

"Gu…You are not bad at melee after all , Sekai!"

"I will not lose here! No matter what happens I will save Tachibana!"

"I will not let you succeed!"

_Swosh!_

"Chee!"

_Bang! Bang!_

I dodged Ken's scythe by a hair breadth and counterattacked with bullets. Ken backed away and shadow spikes emerged under him, intercepted the bullets before they could reach Ken. I resupplied my gunblade with a new magazine and prepared myself for close quarter combat. Even though bullets were useless towards him, they may come in handy in the middle of a battle.

"Neh Sekai. I am going to ask a question. Do you really think that you are strong enough to defeat me, who am in control of the shadows?"

Ken stood and glared at me, his scythe hanging by his shoulder. The scythe gave an aura that as if it was alive and bloodthirsty. If I got killed by that, I would suffer the same fate of those that were devoured by the shadows.

_That's right, a weapon that dangerous yet I am fighting against it._

_Aren't I an idiot, Tachibana?_

"Strong? Do not make me laugh, Ken. I do not come here because I am strong. I come here to save Tachibana. That is all there is."

"…You know that there is no way for you to beat me."

"But even so, I have to defeat you. In order to save Tachibana, I will defeat you."

I have nothing to say to Ken anymore. I dropped a few grenades on the ground in advance and dual wielded my gunblade and knife. This will be the last battle. I will not be defeated again.

Even if it was against all odds, I will stretch out my hand to reach Tachibana's. No matter how far she was, I will never pull back my hand.

I will never hesitate and repeat what happened to Midori last time.

"You have changed Sekai…But I also have someone I love, that's why I will stop you. Even if it meant going against god, I will use the angel's power to bring Midori's soul back! Here I come, Sekai!"

"Come at me, Ken!"

We shouted our battle cries and charged at each other. Both of us have someone precious to fight for, that was why we would not give up. Neither of us would hesitate anymore.

The time is now. Our blades clashed for our precious ones that were taken away from us. Even though we used to be friends, nothing held our friendship anymore. Right now…

"Ken! I will-"

"Sekai! I will-"

""-kill you!""

_Tink!_

_Tink_

_Tink!_

Loud metallic sound echoed throughout the underground. Our weapons clashed like our emotions. Both of us could not afford to lose because we are not fighting for ourselves. We were fighting for the sake of our lost ones, that was why we could not lose.

_Bomb!_

"Chee!"

Ken cursed and shielded himself with his shadow from the explosion. It was impossible for me to win against Ken in close quarter combat. So I left some grenades on the ground and shot them when Ken was there. I reloaded my gun and dropped a few more still pinned grenades on the ground.

"Sekai! I will ask you again! Are you going to betray Midori to save Tachibana? Midori is our most precious friend! She was even your girlfriend! Yet you are going chose a clone over her!?"

Ken shouted and charged at me. I knew that Ken was right, I should have preferred Midori over Tachibana who I only met for a few weeks. I knew my own feelings were illogical.

But my own feelings would not lie to me.

"So what if she is really a clone? She is still Tachibana! She has her own personality and her own soul! I….I love her! That's why I am willing to fight against you for her! Even against the odds, I will not hesitate anymore! The one I love now is Tachibana and only her!"

"Then what about Midori!? Why have you abandoned her!"

I shot the grenades as Ken shouted and charged at me. The explosions scratched Ken but did not slow him down. No…from his eyes I knew. He was going to settle this once and for all.

"… …"

I…..could not answer.

"Sekai!"

"Chee!"

I cursed and blocked the scythe with both weapons. The scythe was overwhelmingly powerful. I could barely-

"Sekai!"

Ken roared and pulled his scythe back and down. The scythe clashed upon me. If this kept on-

_Crack-_

Eh…

"This is the end for you, Sekai!"

My thoughts became mixed up as Ken's scythe slashed down at me from the shoulder and all the way down. My body fell on the ground. The wound was painful but there was something more than pain. I grimaced in pain and fear. This wound was starting to suck my soul. I could feel my energy…my will to live starting to fade.

"Tachibana…"

I turned my head with what energy I had left and looked at the knife that Tachibana gave me. It is now broken. Beside it was the gunblade that Midori gave me. Both of them broke by Ken's scythe just now.

"You are foolish, Sekai. I had hoped that it would not ended up like this. Be devoured by the Shadows and live a peaceful life as a NPC, Sekai."

"Ken…."

I cursed his name as my vision slowly dimmed. No…there was no way that….I still have to save Tachiban-

Before my thoughts could finish, I was no longer there anymore.

* * *

><p>"….kai."<p>

"… …"

"Sekai."

…..Voice….?

"Wake up, Sekai."

I woke up to the voice. I could feel my body and soul again. It was as if I was never slashed at all. My body was lying on a rough groun…concrete ground. But I was underground-

And I was killed by Ken.

"Sekai."

I opened my eyes. For some reason, it felt as though it was the first time I did that. A girl with snow white long hair and crimson eyes sat beside me, smiling at me as she saw that I was awake.

"…Tachibana….?"

"Yes, I am here, Sekai."

Tachibana grasped my hand and smiled. I could not believe my eyes. Tachibana was actually in front of me. I was killed by Ken, so how-

"This is…why are both of us wearing NPC uniforms?"

I noticed after pulling my back up. I am now sitting on the concrete ground above the stair case with my leg stretched out. What was unusual was that I was actually wearing the standard black uniform of the NPC. Beside me Tachibana was wearing the NPC uniform. In fact I almost mistook her for the student council's Kanade.

"What happened to us, Tachibana?"

I asked. Tachibana smiled, got up and lent me her hand. I accepted it and got up. Tachibana then started walking with my following after her.

"Our souls have been transported here after being devoured by the Shadows. I arrived here earlier and did some research. This is another Afterlife world, a new one."

"Another Afterlife world…Is this even possible?"

I asked and looked around. There were no NPCs in sight. While the buildings behind me were the same, the sports field was gone. There was only a white patch there. That whiteness…it felt as though there were simply nothing there.

"To be more specific, this is an incomplete Afterlife world. The school seems to be under construction and NPCs have not exist yet. What do you think, Sekai?"

"What do I think?"

"Our souls were transported here, Sekai. It is most likely that we will never be able to return to our previous Afterlife anymore…We will never be able to see the SSS2 anymore."

My breathing came to a stop when I understood the meaning behind Tachibana's words.

_This is a new world. There is no way to return back to the world where everyone is anymore._

"The SSS2….Everyone is gone…forever…..?"

I muttered and gazed at the sky above me-

No, there was no sky. What was above me was just pitch white without any color; like an uncompleted painting of the Afterlife.

Nothing living exists here. The only one here with me was Tachibana and her only.

A word with Tachibana…

"A world with Tachibana only… …this might not be so bad."

I laughed and stared at Tachibana. She seemed to be happy about what I said. Even though I would miss the SSS2, there was simply nothing I could do. The best thing to do now is to just accept what is happening right now.

Everyone have to learn how to move on from one thing to another.

"Are you willing to be with me forever in this world alone?"

Tachibana stared at me surprised. There was no helping it, what I said sounded like a proposal after all. Tachibana blushed, smiled and answered.

"I do not care about anything else except you, Sekai. I only want a world where we are together, without the NPCs, without the student councils, without the Black Hands,

Without the SSS2."

"!"

I stared at Tachibana, surprised. I recalled Tachibana's answer again.

A world without the SSS2.

Tachibana came to a stop and looked at me. Her crimson eyes seemed to be able to see through me. This feeling, it felt familiar….a feeling that was lost a long time ago.

"Satoshi Sekai, I love you. Let's live in this world for forever."

I…

_My name is Tachibana…. …_

_You know, you are my first friend in these long ten years._

_Could you promise to always be my friend? No matter whatever happens in the future?_

_I am sure that smile is because she is glad that she managed to save you._

…_So that's how it is…_

Memories of my time with Tachibana came back to me. Now that I think about it, Tachibana has always been with me. There is no doubt that I love her.

So that's why-

"I loved you, Midori."

"… If you are going to use past tense, it would have been better to not say anything any all, Sekai."

The girl in front of me smiled. Her appearance started to fade and changed form. Her long white hair and crimson eyes were gone and were exchanged with short blue hair and honey beguiling eyes. I recognized this girl.

She _was_ my most precious treasure.

"How did you find out that I am actually Midori, Sekai?"

With her playful voice, she grinned and spins around. A playful nature with her never fading smile, without a doubt the one before me was Midori, the girl I loved.

"There is no way that I will not be able to recognize the girl that I loved. Besides the real Tachibana would have never said anything like abandoning the SSS2 for me. To both of us, the SSS2 is the place where we belonged."

"Heh, I am so envious of you two now. I wish I will have a place where I belong to…"

"You _had_, Midori. You belonged with Ken and me. So why, Midori? Why did you want to leave us?"

"… …Look Sekai."

Midori instructed and pointed at the sky. I looked up. There was still nothing ther-

No…the sky is slowly forming. Like a brush, the orange twilight colored the sky. Belong long, the sky was made.

"This is…"

"This is the power of the World Player, Sekai."

Midori lowered her hand and pointed at the ground behind me. When I turned back, a bench that was not there emerged out of nothingness. Midori sat down and pulled me down with her.

"I am sure that you have heard about the Angel Player by the student council president now. You also witnessed the power of the Shadow Player, didn't you?"

"…Angel Player, the power to create and alter the world. Shadow Player, the power to devour and alter Humans."

"Correct. But do you know that Angel Player and Shadow Player do not exist anymore?"

"…What do you mean by that?"

I asked. This time Midori stretched his hand out and a Shadow emerged from the ground. My hand automatically reached for a weapon but Midori held me down. I calmed down and stared at the Shadow.

The Shadow was not moving at all. It was simply standing there. It was as if it never sense or wanted to attack us.

Midori gestured the Shadow to come. The Shadow followed and stopped in front of her. Midori smiled and patted the Shadow as if it was a dog.

"The Angel Player and the Shadow Player were originally computer programs to alter the world. The Angel Player was made by a programmer who was unable to move on and waited for a girl she loved to free him. However the programmer could not withstand the loneliness without the girl and created the Shadow Player."

"…Why did he create the Shadow Player, isn't that just a dangerous system that turns humans like him into NPC?"

I asked and I widened my eyes. For the first time since I met Midori, Midori's smile actually weakened. Midori dismissed the Shadow and looked at the orange sky she has created and continued.

"That foolish guy could no longer remain sane and created the Shadow Player so that it could turn himself into a NPC. Eventually he managed to move on as an NPC and returned to the living world."

I was silent. Midori continued.

"But that guy was cursed with the same fate he had during his previous life. He died without regret but arrived in the Afterlife world again. This time he fought against the Angel Player, the program he had made himself during his previous afterlife. Then he befriended with the user of the Angel Player and fought against the Shadow Player he made. It is funny, isn't it? He actually fought against what he created."

Midori smiled and looked at me for my reaction. Midori saw that I have no reaction and continued.

"Then after the battle with the Shadow Player, he fell in love with the user of the Angel Player. However everyone including the user moved down, leaving him behind. The programmer accepted his fate and continued loving to help others that came to move on.

But that programmer eventually snapped again. He managed to find the source of the Shadow Player and unleashed the Shadows so that he could become a NPC to move on. He moved on and the cycle repeated again. Nothing changed. He just kept on using the Shadow Player so that he could move on."

"…That programmer…he is-"

"But on one cycle, a miracle happened. He accidentally made a NPC girl with consciousness. The programmer was afraid that someone else would find and abuse the Players so he stored the Players inside the girl. The programmer commanded the girl to summon the Shadows to alter him into a NPC so that he could move on.

But the girl could not bear to do that. When the Players were kept inside her, the memories of the Players also became hers. She saw how many times the programmer suffered and turned himself into a mindless NPC to move on. She could not bear the thought of repeating the cycle again. She does not want her master to suffer such fate.

That was why the girl rebelled. The girl created a new afterlife world with the Angel Player and altered the memories of her master. She brought in different humans that may help his master to move on but it was futile. The only girl that the master loved in that cycle was a quiet girl called Tachibana Kanade. However no matter how the girl altered the world, the quiet girl would just move on without the programmer.

But beside the original girl, another version of her existed. Harmonics clone, these clones were created by the Angel Player skill 'Harmonics'. These clones were the girl's last hope to help the programmer to move on. So during the cycle when the clones were supposed to be erased, the girl used the Shadows to capture them and freed them into the future Afterlife world to meet the future programmer."

"…That Harmonics clone….you mean Tachibana, didn't you? What happened to her?"

After a long time, I finally opened my mouth. Midori smiled at my question for Tachibana and answered.

"Ken tried to hypnotize her I transferred her consciousness to me. Currently she is inside me. Now I have a question to ask you, Sekai. This may determine Tachibana and your fate for the rest for your afterlife."

"…Let's hear it."

I replied. Midori got up and stood before me. She put her hands in front of her chest and asked.

"Sekai, do you wish to live with Tachibana for eternity here."

"Here… you meant this incomplete world?"

"Yes. If you chose to live here with Tachibana for eternity here, I will summon Tachibana here and leave her here. Don't worry, this world will slowly rebuild itself and soon NPCs will come back. This world will become your eternal paradise."

Like a devil, Midori's seducing words reached my heart.

A world without anyone else but Tachibana. That was the same question Midori asked when she disguised herself as Tachibana.

As I hesitated, Midori continued.

"I can always send you back to the original world and let you fight Ken again. However I am afraid the time is up, soon that world will be covered by Shadows and nothing shall remain. Even if you return there, nothing will change and unlike this time, you will really become a NPC."

"Shadows!? What do you mean by that!?"

I jumped up from the bench and shouted. However Midori was calm towards my reaction, she knew that I was going to react like that.

"Every love needs a test to prove their purity, Sekai. The Shadows shall be the last test to the programmer and the Harmonics clone. Regardless of the outcome of did the programmer move on or devour by the Shadows, everything in that world will end…the SSS2…even Ken…"

"…Then why Midori? Why did you save me? If that programmer is your only objective, helping me is just a waste of your time, isn't it?"

"You are the one that is not making sense here, Sekai."

"Huh?-!"

My eyes widened when Midori leaned towards me. I was too surprised that I did not dodge it. I could feel my face burning when the soft but hot sensation of Midori's lips touched mine. My face was burning so much that I felt as if I could die of heat in any moment.

After five seconds, Midori let go of my head and our lips parted. My mind was still in a hazy state from the kiss but Midori was already spinning around in front of me, significantly happier than usual.

"Sekai, I love you. That is why I will be special towards you. At first I arrived with Ken and you just to learn to have some fun. I wanted to experience what my master has experienced before. However you gave me more than I expected, Sekai. You showed me so much new things and gave me a lot of love. Even if you love another girl now, that will never change the fact that I love you."

"Mi-Midori… …"

_This is bad, I do not know how to answer her…_

I thought silently and tried to calm myself down. It was embarrassing to keep on showing my flushed face to Midori. However no matter what, it was impossible. Just how can anyone calm down after being kissed and confessed like that?

"Th-then what about Ken? I am sure that he actually loves you more than me. All this time he is fighting for you sake, you know?"

I tried to change the topic. Midori smiled at my attempt but played along anyway.

"Ken's love is too much for me. If I get too close to him, he will most likely never let me go. This cannot happen. One day I must set my priority and help the programmer to move on. That is why I cannot get too close to Ken. I come here only to have fun for a while, being love by both of you is my greatest treasure."

Midori said with a bright smile. However she was the girl that I loved, deep down in her heart I knew that she was sad about something.

"… I understand now."

I understand everything now, Midori.

"So have you made your decision, Sekai? There is no point staying there anymore. The most logical choice would of course be-"

"Sorry Midori but I have to refuse. I am going back to the original Afterlife, Midori."

"…Eh?"

For once, Midori stared at me surprised. I smiled in satisfaction and continued.

"If you give Tachibana those choices, she would definitely pick going back. That's the kind of girl she is."

"But-But!?"

I laughed at Midori's clueless face. Her eyes were spinning around and it was simply fun to watch her trying to understand what went wrong with her prediction. I patted her head and answered.

"Humans are always greedy, Midori. They always want more wishes. The same thing applies to you, Midori. I take back my words. I still love you, Midori. That's why I know that helping the programmer to move on is not your only wish. There is one more wish that you want. I want to help you fulfill those wishes of yours, Midori."

"…Sekai…"

Midori looked up at me and muttered. After hesitating for a few moments, she took a deep breath and answered.

"If that's what you want, then I will not stop you. Just a reminder, since you were killed just now, your body no longer exists there anymore. This means that when I send you back, you will be in a new state wearing the NPC uniform without any weapons."

"Even so, I will go. I will just have to find some weapons there to fight against Ken. Don't worry, I will be fine. I will definitely save Tachibana and fulfill you wish. This is a promise, Midori."

I declared and smiled to reassure her. I have settled about my feelings towards both Tachibana and Midori. I would not hesitate anymore like last time. I love Midori, I trust that she supports me. That was why that I would continue to fight, this time it was not just for Tachibana but for everyone, especially Midori.

"There's no helping it. You are a persistent guy after all, Sekai. But that's one of the reason I love you."

"Stop saying that, it is making me blush."

Both of us laughed in the empty world. There was not much time left anymore, this laugh would be our final laugh together-

_No. I return that world to rewrite everything. I will definitely save everyone and fulfill Midori's dearest wish._

"Are you ready, Sekai? If you don't turn back now, you will definitely be devoured by the Shadows there."

"Don't worry, Midori! I will not let the Shadows get anyone. I will show you what your dearest wish is. This is a promise, Midori."

"Then I will be waiting with expectation, Sekai. Bye bye…"

"Don't say goodbye yet! I will be back soon!"

Both of us smiled. There was nothing left to be said anymore. Midori closed her eyes and stretched her hands towards me. I felt my connections with my body slowly faded before I was gone.

* * *

><p>"That was not the end of me, Ken!"<p>

"What!? Impossible!"

Ken turned around and glared me in shock. I stood at where I was slain and smirked at him. His shocked face was so priceless. I wish I could take a photo of it and showed it to Midori.

As Midori said, I was in a totally new body and in a NPC uniform. There was no weapon on me. I have to find some before Ken reacted-

"I don't know what happened but I will kill you again!"

_Chee! He's fast!_

My instinct pulled me sideways before the scythe could slash at me. For some reason, my body felt lighter, faster than before. I back flipped and avoided the spears that emerged out of the Shadow circle below Ken.

"… …"

Ken glared at me and observed my odd movement. It is understandable, my speed and agility now is almost the same as Ken's-

_Midori…she prepared a body like this for me to fight Ken…_

_**Of course, do you seriously think that you have the power to win against Ken? You sure are naïve.**_

_Midori!? Why are you inside my head!?_

I asked Midori in my mind while dodging another slash from Ken. I could tell that he was getting frustrated.

_**There is no way that I would have allowed you to fight Ken in an unfair fight. There is a way for you to win against him at your previous state.**_

_Even if you say that, I do not even have a weapon that can fight on equal terms with hi-_

_**You have, Sekai. Have you forgotten about it? What I told back at the Dark Birthday.**_

…_The weapons you made for us...They are always inside our hearts…?_

_**That's right. Ken's scythe is from his heart. You should understand the rest by now. This is the last time I will help you, Sekai. Goodbye.**_

…_See you soon._

"Chee! What happened to you!?"

Ken cursed and forced me into the wall of the warehouse. I am now being pinned to a dead end. There was no space for me to dodge anymore. Midori has given me all the help so that I could fight against Ken fair and square. I will not lose here!

My heart. What is my heart?

"Goodbye, Sekai."

Ken said and swung his scythe at me again. It was an unavoidable slash. Even if I did find a weapon, if would not have stand a chance to block it.

Remember Sekai, what is the definition of heart.

My heart…My soul…My life…they are all made by the people I meet and interact with in the Afterlife. The Shinda Sekai Sensen 2, Ken, Midori and Tachibana. These are the pieces that made up my heart and soul.

"**Guard skill: Memoria."**

_Tink!_

"...Wha-..."

Ken stared at the weapon in my hand and retreated a few steps from me. I lifted the weapon on my right hand and admired the new weapon Midori gave me.

A pure white sword was on my hand. The sword was thin and long. The blade was longer than an average sword and pure white. The hilt was shaped like a pair of wings. The wings enveloped my hand, protecting it and kept a tight hold on it. Even though it was a new weapon, I knew the name of this weapon.

"...Tachibana the Angel..."

I muttered under my breath and held the sword. Memories of my times with Tachibana were overflowing into me. There were a lot of fun times, some serious, some epic like the Guilt Descend.

There was no doubt about it. This sword represented my memories with Tachibana. I could feel her with me.

"**Guard skill: Memoria."**

"!"

I closed my eyes and summoned another memory into my left hand. I opened my eyes and smiled at the completed weapon on my left hand.

It was a long gunblade. It's design was similar to Midori's Beretta 92 gunblade except that the barrel and the grip was longer and carved. The blade of the gunblade was barely shorter than Tachibana's with the barrel on top of it. At the end of the grip, a small keychain with the shape or a white bird.

"...Midori the white bird..."

_My heart...my memories...Thank you teaching me about them, Midori._

"Ken! It's time we settle this once and for all!"

I declared and held tight onto my two weapons. I could feel it. Midori and Tachibana are with me. Happiness, sadness, hope, despair, laughter and crying, our memories are flowing within me.

"So you are finally serious now… …Let's do this, Sekai!"

I planted my foot firmly on the ground and charged. I am at least twice faster than before now. Ken's black coat fluttered with the wind as he charged at me. I raised both Tachibana and Midori and clashed with him.

More and more sparks from our clashes filled the place with light, before the previous spark was gone, my Midori clashed down with Ken's scythe and sparked. Both of us were reacting to each other faster and faster.

I was slower and flinched from a small cut on my face. I need to be faster.

Even faster!

I am no longer thinking about my moves anymore. It was as if my weapons have lives of their own. Tachibana would block the scythe and protect me. Midori would take this opening to counterattack. It was if they were the ones that were fighting.

Then I need to fight too.

I gripped on to Tachibana and Midori tighter, holding back from their original course and crossed each other to block a slash from above. Midori was struggling in my hands to counterattack but I held it down.

Ken pulled away and retreated a few steps to gain some distance for his scythe. However I became faster, I swung Midori and Tachibana together in a horizontal arc towards him. Ken continued to back off and tried to counterattack when my weapons were out.

Midori acted on her own again. It rose up towards Ken and fired a blue bolt towards him. Ken's halted his counterattack and summoned the shadows to intercept it. The bolt hit the shadow wall and exploded in a bright blue light. While I was still covering my eyes from the light, Tachibana moved.

"I know that you can do it, Sekai! This is the moment that I have been waiting for! This is the Sekai that I have been training to fight against with!"

Ken shouted as his scythe clashed with Tachibana. As his scythe was clashing against Tachibana, I could see that there were a few cuts on his face from our duel. Ken smiled and pulled back before Midori could succeed and he slashed his scythe horizontally. I pulled both weapons back and retreated a few steps before the scythe connected.

"For a long time, I know that the day that you will keep becoming stronger will come. You are more thoughtful than me. You care about others more than me. I respect you. I also know that's why Midori has chosen you."

"…"

"Even though you said that you would do anything to save Tachibana, that was just a lie. There are other people like the SSS2 and Midori that you still care about. You would not let them go just for one person. That's why Midori choose you. She knew that you would be able to let her go. She knew that you would be the one that would be able to grant her wish.

Midori has been keeping her distance away from me because she knew that I loved her too much that I would never let her go. What I am doing is just my selfish desire. What I want opposes Midori's dearest wish. Midori has chosen you to protect her from my own selfish wish. Defeat me and fulfil Midori's dream, Sekai. You are the one that Midori chosen to do it."

"… …In the end, are you going to back away at the final moment like last time?"

"!"

Ken's eyes widened when he heard my reply. Ever since I started dating with Midori, there was something about Ken in my mind ever since. However I know the answer now.

I dismissed Tachibana and Midori. I do not need them anymore. Or rather, this is not a fight about them.

It is about Ken and me.

"Before I dated Midori, we were competitive with each other, sometimes you would easily get jealous when Midori and I were alone together. However you were weirdly supportive when we got together. I could not see a trace of jealousy on your face at all. If you really loved Midori selfishly, there was no reason that you would actually support our relationship."

He should have hated me. I always knew that his love was far greater than mine. He should have been jealous. But he never did that. When we got together, he even bought us some drinks to celebrate it. I never understood why he was so supportive of our relationship.

Until now.

"You really love Midori, don't you? To the point that your love for Midori's wish comes first before you own desire. You were jealous when I dated Midori, weren't you? However your love for Midori's wish made you accepted us, even though you were jealous, there was a part of you that was glad that was happy for Midori's wish. At the very last moment when you knew what Midori wished for, you sacrificed your own happiness so that you could fulfil Midori's dream.

After Midori was gone, your reason to accept me was gone and your hatred came back. Your selfish desire made you want to revive Midori again. However you know that Midori has revived me so that I can stop you from preventing her fulfilling her wish. That's why you wanted to fight me and lose. In the end what matters to you is just Midori's wish."

"…So what of it? So what if I put Midori's wish above everything else? Like you said, I am willing to sacrifice my happiness for Midori's wish. That's why summon your weapons again and defeat me, Sekai. That is the only way for us to fulfil Midori's dream."

Ken declared and pointed his scythe threatening towards me. I knew that he wanted to end this once and for all. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the power that Midori gave me.

**"Guard skill: Memoria."**

"…that is…"

I opened my eyes when I could feel a solid existence in my hand. I gripped onto it and smiled.

It was my Beretta 72 that was destroyed. Unlike my original Beretta 72, this one seemed to be more modified and it has a longer barrel. The grip also fitted perfectly in my palm. Instead of a keychain, a long chain under the grip extended and coiled around my arm tightly like a piece of armour gear.

"…Sekai the World…"

I muttered and faced Ken. That's right, this gun represented me. I remembered everything that happened. My regretful life, my afterlife, my time with Midori, my time with Tachibana, everything flowed inside me. I feel 'whole' now.

And I understand everything now.

"Ken, I am not going to stop you from stopping Midori."

"!"

"I will save Tachibana from you. However I will not stop you from finding Midori. Or rather, I will help you find Midori."

"…No…the only way for me to find Midori is to use Tachibana-san's Angel Player and locates the source. Our paths have clashed, Sekai! It's either you save Tachibana and save Midori or I sacrifice Tachibana to find Midori! There is no other way left!"

Ken shouted and charged. His scythe came down for a slash towards my right shoulder. Without a melee weapon, I was taken by surprise and could not find a way to block it.

But **_Sekai_** did.

The chain on my arm extended and gripped onto the blade of the scythe. Before it could slash at me, my right arm pulled, diverting the weapon away from me. Ken was equally surprised by my defense but I reacted first.

I pulled back my left hand and shouted what I should have shouted when Ken hid his own feelings and congratulated me for dating Midori one year ago.

**"You idiot!"**

With all strength I could muster and my memories of Ken flowing through me, I punched Ken in the face as hard as I could. With the new body and power given to me, Ken lost grip of his scythe and crashed onto the ground. As Ken was trying to get up, I approached him and pulled him up by his collar and shouted.

"Either my happiness or your happiness? I will not choose something like that! You said that I am a person that never sacrifice everything for one person, didn't you? You are right! I am greedy, I want everything! There's nothing wrong about that! That's why I will not sacrifice your happiness! Listen Ken, I am going to save Tachibana and I am going to bring you to Midori to fulfil her dearest wish."

"…What are you talking about? Midori's dearest wish is to have you stop me from obstructing what she is doing. I am just a-"

"That is just what Midori wanted, that is not her true dream at all! Have you forgotten, Ken! The night when the Black Hands attacked the cafeteria, you said it yourself!"

"!"

Ken widened his eyes as his memories of that night surfaced; there was no way that he could have forgotten about it. That moment was his final moments with Midori.

**_If you really love me, then accept this power. If you truly love me, then with this power-_**

**_Save me._**

"You said that Midori said that! What more evidence do I need to prove that you are wrong!? Midori's dearest wish is to be saved! Even now she is alone, trying to fulfil her master's wish! Are you just going to give up and let her live alone after everything is over!? You said that you put Midori's happiness over everything, don't you!?

Then stand and prove it to me! You have something you need to do now, right!? What do you need to accomplish that!? What do you need right now!? Answer me!

One person needed someone's emotional support to face her past.

Another person needed someone to recognise his effort to move on from his mistake.

Yet another person needed time and friends to stand here now.

What about you? What do you need to save Midori now!?"

"Right now…it's the strength that I need to stand up to you!"

Ken batted my hands away and stood firmly on his legs. I slowly stepped away from him and smiled. I could see a new resolve within his yellow eyes.

"Tachibana is in the warehouse. I tried to hypnotise her but Midori probably protected her from it. You should probably be able to wake her up. I will be waiting for you outside here."

Ken said and summoned his scythe back to his hands and pulled off his hood. He probably feels better with me now. I smiled and replied.

"Got it. After I save Tachibana, let's find Midori and fulfil her wish!"

"You got it!"

**Sorry, Sekai, Ken. It's time. Goodbye.**

""!""

Both of our eyes widened when Midori's voice echoed inside our mind. However no matter how much we tried to listen to more, Midori was gone.

"He-Help! Shadows! Shadows are swarming in!"

""What!?""

Both of us turned our head towards the source of the voice. A bit far away from us, a Black Hand screamed when a swarm of Shadows started to charge at him. Before I moved, Ken was faster and has slain one of the leading Shadows before it devoured the Black Hand.

"Go save Tachibana, Sekai! I will get everyone out of here and meet you at the surface!"

Ken shouted and slashed another Shadow with his scythe. A few more shadows surrounded him but shadows spikes stabbed out from below and destroyed them into oblivion.

"Got it! Don't die on me, Ken!"

"Dream on, Sekai!"

We smiled before we went our respective ways. I quickly ran towards the warehouse as I recalled Midori's words.

_...soon that world will be covered by Shadows and nothing shall remain..._

_Midori..._

There was no time left. I have to save Tachibana and get Ken to Midori to fulfill her wish. This madness could only be stopped by saving Midori. She was not just a NPC, she was a human. She has something she wants.

Love, that is no doubt, her wish.

I gripped **_Sekai_** in my hand and charged towards the warehouse. There were several Shadows starting to surround the warehouse. I cursed and charged through the Shadows into the warehouse.

"Tachibana!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so happy and relieve right now! I apologize towards the people that read the previous crappy version of the chapter. I hated myself for writing that kind of ending towards Ken vs Sekai that I deleted it and rewrite the important part. I really like this chapter and now I can be proud of it.**

**Sorry for the late update, I am really busy now. I am beginning to worry if I would be able to finish Harmonics Girl this year at all! And I was hoping to continue 'Be Human' after Harmonics Girl….**

**15 more words until 7,000 words wait…count down three, four, five, six, seven , eight, night, seven thousand! Longest chapter ever!**

**Please read and review!**


	48. Chapter 44 Harmonics: Be Human

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Changed! I finally reset my computer and have a proper Microsoft word to use :)**

**Chapter** **44**

**Harmonics: Be Human**

My life was a fake one.

Or rather, I do not have the right to have a real one at all.

I am not _real_ after all.

A fake like me has no right or reason to exist.

No, I had a reason: to maintain the order of the school.

No, that is not my reason; it is just an order, an order that lost its effect after the original left this world forever.

Darkness, that is the only way I can describe what is inside me right now.

I am just a fake; I do not even have the right to lose my memory to lead a normal student life as an NPC.

There is no reason for the fake to exist anymore, now that the original is gone. I have no more reason to exist anymore.

So, just devour me and end my despair already.

I prayed as my body was covered by cold darkness. I remembered everything, how I was saved by my sisters to escape Harmonics, how I escaped and lost my memories.

This world is made for humans to get over their regrets, why am I still here? There is no reason for me to stay in this world.

I just want to disappear.

I just want to disappear from this world that has no place for me.

…

… …

No… I can't disappear now.

If I disappear now, I will be abandoning Sekai alone like Midori.

I do not want Sekai to show that kind of sad face again.

The SSS2 too, there is still a wall between us. I want to break that wall and get closer to everyone.

**You want to exist? Give up, a clone like you have no reason to exist. Your very existence is wrong, an error. A clone like you can't understand anything and can't gain anything.**

My mind tried to resist the pain as the shadows on me crushed me with brute force. The torture was killing my mind, trying to force me only to think about despair and suffering.

My existence…No one has the right to judge my existence! I existed because I was born from Harmonics! That's fine! I am fine being a clone! There is no reason for my existence anymore!

But there is someone that I can't leave alone. If I am gone, he would only sink further into despair.

That's why I cannot disappear yet!

**A program like you has no rights to decide your own fate!**

Even so I am going to fight it! My existence is my own! My name is Tachibana! 'Kanade' does not mean anything to me but Tachibana is the proof of my existence! Just because I am a clone- even if I am just a clone-

I am Tachibana, a member of the Afterlife Battlefront 2! I am Tachibana, no one and nothing else!

_Well answered, Tachibana._

A third voice resounded in my head. It did not come from anymore, the voice appeared inside me. The voice forced the shadows out of my body and my mind. All the negative thoughts I had disappeared.

Then, I am in the Afterlife school now.

Standing under a tree with her hair fluttering along with the wind was a girl about the same age as me. She has short blue hair with a red hair band. Inside her honey beguiling eyes were innocence, a pure emotion that many human has forgotten. The girl under the tree smiled.

"Welcome, Tachibana, to the New Afterlife."

"…Midori."

I muttered and faced her.

This girl is Midori, the one that Sekai loved.

And the very core of the Afterlife world.

"I am surprise that you actually overcome the despair of the shadows all by yourself, Tachibana. A long time ago, only a girl managed to pull that off, but that was with her friends' help. You are indeed a very special existence, Tachibana."

"No…I am just Tachibana, nothing else. The only special existence is you, Midori. Or should I call you Angel Player?"

"…Angel Player is gone. The only thing left is the World Player created with Angel Player and Shadow Player. We are the same, Tachibana, just a nobody created by the program."

Midori smiled weakly as she lamented the fact of her existence. I stepped forward and replied.

"No! We are not nobodies, Midori! We have a place in the world! We exist in Sekai's heart! It does not matter that we are just a program, just do not deny your own existence!

My name is Tachibana, a member of the SSS2 and Sekai's dear friend.

Your name is Midori, the one that Sekai and Ken loved!"

I stopped in front of Midori. Midori stared at me and gave a sad smile, a smile that has given up on hope and life.

"All of that does not matter anymore. I do not have the rights to hold onto love. In the end, everything and everyone must return back to life. I have repeated the cycles for too long. This is the finale, Tachibana. Soon everyone will be devoured by the darkness and move on to life. We will be the only ones that remain. Will you stay with me and watch the Afterlife world ends?"

"You…what about Sekai!? Sekai has been suffering because of you! You are just going to destroy the world without saying anything to Sekai!?"

"I have already talked to Sekai, Tachibana. I gave him two choices, to stay in this world with you as an eternal paradise or return to the Afterlife world and be devoured."

"Sekai chosen to return to the Afterlife world, didn't he?"

I already knew the answer. I love Sekai; I know that Sekai starts to love me too. That's why I know that Sekai will not sacrifice everything just for me. He will definitely try to save everyone and I from the Afterlife world.

"I do not understand. Why would Sekai return back to the Afterlife world even though I told him that he would be devoured? There would be nothing left in that world after the shadows started to make their move. I really loved Sekai, that's why I wanted at least him to be safe with you. But he has chosen not to, why?"

Midori looked down, puzzled. Even though she has bid Sekai farewell with a smile, she still could not understand and accept what he has chosen.

But regardless of what he chose, it was too late. It was time.

"Because that's what makes him human."

"What?..."

Midori looked up. Even though I was just a program, through Sekai, I have learnt, I have understood what made humans more special than us.

"Regardless of the risk and danger the path they take, they will continue to advance to the future. Even though their lives are filled with tragedies, they still want to continue to go on. That's because **living is wonderful.**"

"Then why? The new Afterlife world is-"

"Living in an afterlife world for eternality is not living at all. In the end, everyone must graduate from here. The programmer knew that and that's why he made the Shadow Player. Humans cannot stay in the same place forever, they are here to face their past and move on from their present. Sekai is going back to the original Afterlife world to write the fate of the future. Even if hardships and dangers stand in his way, he will fight it. Because fighting through challenges and evolving is it means to be human."

"What can he achieve alone!? The fate of the Afterlife world has already been written by me! Do you really believe that he can rewrite it!?"

"He is not alone. He still has the SSS2. No one is and wants to be alone, Midori. Humans desire company of others. Even if there are unrivaled dangerous that stand in their way, they will unite together to fight it. That's how humans are different for us. Even towards the impossible ending, they will not give up. They will continue to fight fate and evolve."

"But…"

"Everything might really end as you said, but if we fight it there is still a possibility. Sekai is my purpose of existence. Even if he fails, I want to at least be with him until the end. This is my answer, Midori. Send me back to the Afterlife world."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to help Sekai and accompany him to the end. The outcome does not matter. To me, being with Sekai is all that matters to me."

"…So that's how it is…"

Midori muttered silently under her breath. She then smiled brightly as if she changed into a new personality.

"Then do your best out there! Even though I am sure that all of you will fail, at least put up a decent show before you got devoured~!"

"What a change of personality! Weren't you sulking just now!?"

I exclaimed as Midori just smiled playfully at me. Before I could say anymore, I started to feel my existence in this new Afterlife world fading.

"You could have been a great little sister, Tachibana. I hope to see you soon!"

"I definitely would not want a sly elder sister like you."

I managed to pass that final message through to Midori before I left. There is nothing for me to hesitate anymore.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened once I was connected back to my body. Even though Midori said that Angel Player no longer exist anymore, I could still feel a connection to a program within the World Player. I searched for it and reached for it.<p>

_Angel Player access granted._

_Guard skill: Handsonic granted._

_Guard skill: Distortion granted._

_Guard skill: Delay granted._

_Guard skill: Overdrive granted._

_Guard skill: Howling granted._

_Guard skill: Harmonics granted._

_(Harmonics… the skill that made me…but now it's just a trap that will be the end of me.)_

I thought sadly for an instant. However that thought was quickly replaced as my judgment of course of action to take took over.

_**Guard skill: Handsonic**_

Even though there were strong metal bars holding me onto the chair, they could do nothing to stop the power of Overdrive. I immediately jumped out of the chair and my materialized blades sliced off the shadow that came behind me.

"Tachibana!"

"Sekai!"

I shouted happily when I heard Sekai's voice again. It felt as if a hundred years have passed since I heard his voice.

Sekai blazed through the wall of shadows between us with bullets far more powerful than any normal gun. Because I was connected to the World Player, I knew what happened.

Sekai has also gained access to Angel Player.

_Then I mustn't hold back!_

_**Guard skill: Handsonic version two.**_

My wrist blades extended longer and became sharper. While Handsonic version one was meant for self-defense, version two was meant for high speed.

It cut much cleaner too.

Combined power with Overdrive and Handsonic version two, I cut and faded before the shadows even realized where I was. With my memories returned, my mind become cleaner and easier to think now.

It did not take long for both of us to take out every single shadows in the room. Once I cut down the final one, Sekai walked up to me and smiled.

"I see that you have talked to Midori, Tachibana."

"…That's a heck of an ex-girlfriend you have there, Sekai."

"I can understand. But before anything else, I have something I want to make clear with you."

"…something to make clear with me?"

I stared at Sekai and asked. Sekai approached me closer and closer until our lips could practically tou-

And they touched.

"!"

"… …"

Then Sekai stepped back from me, his face was red but he still faced me.

"I love you, Tachibana."

"… … …"

_*^ (^!%) &)(&*%"_

_ %(*%&^#*(*)&%&$(^*%#_

_$*^*&^&$&$^ $#!#!%$&()*(*%&$*&)&*%&^%!?_

"Are you alright, Tachibana?"

Sekai looked at me worriedly. I quickly turned away from him. Right now I am too embarrassed to even see his face.

Even though I knew that he started to like me, I never thought that he would have started such a direct approach. Just now my very fundamental programing has been disrupted that I had to rewrite some parts of it.

Love is truly a terrifying-

But wonderful thing.

"Let's go to the surface, Tachibana. The underground is dangerous to venture to when the shadows are around. Most of the members will probably regroup at the surface too. Let's go."

"…um…let's do that…"

I said quietly and accepted Sekai's stretched hand. I held it in my palm and smiled.

It's warm.

Both of us sprinted off from the warehouse and started finding our way up to the surface.

Our interlinked hands never parted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: With this chapter, this story has exceeded 150,000 words. It won't be much longer until the end finally comes.**

**What will happen to Ken?**

**What will happen to the SSS2?**

**I hope you don't forget about Kuroaki Yumi, Black Hand's weapon smith**

**And of all, the time has come for the student council-**

**-in probably two chapters.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~!**


	49. Chapter 45 The Black Showdown

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter** **45**

**The Black Showdown**

"Everyone fasten your pace! The shadows are catching up!"

Dmitri shouted as he released another magazine of bullets into the darkness beyond the cave. It was dark underground, but he could never mistake those yellow eyes that hid in the darkness. Surrounding him was a number of HA members with their eyes trained at the darkness. They were the last line of defence that stood between the shadows and the retreating wounded humans. Should they fall, everyone else would be consumed by the shadows.

Isamu placed his hand on Dmitri's shoulders, signalling him to calm down. If the leader was anxious, so will the other members. Dmitri knew that and started to relax, but never letting his eyes of the shadow army that was slowly building up by itself. Even though they had just defeated the first wave, more and more shadows were spawning.

Dmitri remembered what happened. One of the NPCs that were helping them suddenly started mutating into shadows. Even though Isamu quickly slain the first one, other NPCs started to mutate, making Dmitri and the other humans' situation a lot worse than they could have imagined.

For a second, Dmitri remembered the face of the teacher who helped them. He was the one who organized the wounded to quickly get away and distributed the weapons to him and the others who were fine. He even went ahead to help halt the advance of the shadows to let him and the others escape.

But in the end, the teacher also mutated.

And he was the one that shot him.

_He was a nice teacher…_

_So I have to honour his last wish, that is-_

"They are coming again, Dmitri!"

"Open fire!"

Once the next wave of shadows was in their firing range, Dmitri immediately gave the order. The last line of HA pulled their triggers and poured a rain of concentrated fire onto the shadows. Those that was charging through the middle was easily destroyed, the others that crawled on the walls covered more distance but in the end they would be slain by Isamu's katana before they could get close to Dmitri and the others.

For a moment, the other HA members thought they could pull it off. They might be able to keep on standing their ground and continued to defence this line until the enemy ran out of shadows. The more shadows they destroy, the more moral and confidence the HA members gained.

But their hope was crushed when the sound of their fellow comrades started reporting that they were running out of ammunition. One by one, the others were forced to make a run for it while the remaining defenders whose gun still have bullets continued to stand their ground in despair.

The shadows were getting closer and closer as more of the HA members ran out of bullets. In just fifteen minutes, only three HA members were remaining. But soon the other member's gun ran out of bullet too. After saluting Dmitri, the last third member also made a run to catch up with the others.

There was only Dmitri and Isamu left. Dmitri has already lost count of how many waves of shadows continued to attack unstop. He knew that there were at least ten waves before his mind has no attention to remember such small details anymore.

_Click!_

"Damn it!"

"Just go, Dmitri! I can hold this line by myself!"

"Don't be stupid! As if I will leave my comrades behind!"

Dmitri pulled out his combat knife he had in his NPC blazer and stood in the same front line as Isamu. Isamu knew that he could not convince his stubborn leader to escape so he started cutting the shadows down faster. Dmitri noticed this and smirked. Together as if they were having a fun competition, they raced each other to cut the most shadows down.

But just two people could not hope to stop the entire army of Shadows. Slowly, one of them scratched Isamu's face. One leapt at them from behind and wounded Dmitri's back. There were others which jumped towards Dmitri together. Isamu quickly intervened but he also got himself wounded.

Wounds after wounds kept on appearing on their body. Looking forward into the shadows was another army of shadows waiting to replace their fallen comrades. It would not be long before either of them made a mistake and died.

"Looks like we are finally dying here. Any last words, Mr Samurai?"

Dmitri stabbed a shadow with his knife and asked. Isamu slashed towards another Shadow and answered with a smile.

"How about 'Next time we meet, let's hope the blossoms will sprout.'? It was my supposed favourite quotes anyway, it would be sad if I never got to say my favourite quote at least once in my afterlife."

"Then I am going with 'Don't... Touch... The... Trench coat...'. It's a good line as anything else."

"Seriously, since when did you two become so cheesy?"

A familiar voice echoed behind them as a number of daggers shot passed them and took down the charging shadows. It was only a second later when loud gunshots were fired behind them, pouring pass them and onto the shadows which were taken by surprise.

"Angel!? Why are you all here!?"

Dmitri asked after retreating from the vanguard. If he had a mirror, he would have noticed how much the edge of his lips were curling upwards. But since he does not have one, his friends laughed in their heart of how concerned Dmitri but have been thinking about their safety.

"Ueda Ryuu issued a wide stand down order to the Black Hands after the Shadows appeared. Right now the student council president is leading the main Guild-Black Hand Joint army to distract the Shadow Army away from your position and to the surface. Come on, we will slowly retreat as we hold our line!" Saito said all the while dual wielding his personal choices of pistols. The new squad of HA members slowly retreated as the number of shadows charging started to decrease, showing that most of the shadows must have been distracted by their main army to the surface where they would have better sight advantage.

"But I am quite surprise," Dmitri said as he received a Spectre M4 submachine gun, not his favourite choice but it would do. "The Black Hands would actually just stand down immediately after Ueda Ryuu ordered it. Are you guys sure it is not a trap?"

"It is not a trap. Once Ueda-sama initiated the Black Protocol, we are ordered to stand down and help and cooperate with the student council president and the SSS2 to get every human to safety. No matter the circumstances, Ueda-sama made it very clear that the Black Protocol must be followed."

A monotone voice answered Dmitri's question. To his surprise, he never expected to see Ayasaki Sora, one of the Black Hand's commanders to actually be with him. But that was not the only reason he was surprised.

Sora's eyes looked dead, Dmitri could not see a trace of emotion inside him.

As if he was a puppet…

As if he was being hypnotised.

"That Ueda Ryuu…just what is he planning…"

Dmitri muttered to himself before he fired another rain of bullets towards the advancing shadows. After a few more waves, the yellows eyes in the darkness faded. The HA members and the Black Hands quickly used this chance and started running for the surface.

* * *

><p>"-ru!"<p>

"… …"

"Haru!"

"Wha-What happened!?"

Haru's eyes snapped open after being her consciousness was being linked back to her body again. Immediately she remembered how Setsumi suddenly emerged and attacked her. Even though they were friends, in the battlefield they were enemies. Haru thought that they were equally superior but she was proven otherwise when Setsumi bested her in melee fighting. The burning sensation of the sword stabbing through her stomach was still fresh in mind.

And she immediately noticed the voice calling after her was Setsumi's voice.

"You!"

"Calm down, Haru! We are all on the same side now!"

Haru was prepared to lung at Setsumi until Ryuu's voice held her down. Turning her head towards the source, Ryuu was running towards her _with a machine gun_.

In Haru's memories, she never saw Ryuu taking a weapon to fight before. He was always leaving the work to his minions and preferred to stay back and take command.

But Ryuu was actually holding onto a weapon, not to mention he was slightly wounded. Haru could conclude that their current situation was so desperate that Ryuu was actually willing to take arms and command to the front.

Next, she tried to take in all the information she could gather from her position.

She has her back against the elevator, the only passage way from the Black Hand Base to the surface. Surrounding around the elevator was lines of Black Hands taking cover behind the sandbags. Over the sandbags were-

"The Shadows!? Why are they here!?"

Haru quickly got up and started browsing the area around her to find a gun she could use. However her search was interrupted when Setsumi started pulling her hand.

"There is no more time left, Haru! We have to go now!"

Haru stared at Setsumi in confusion before she realized what she meant.

The Black Hand Base has been invaded by the Shadows. It must be such a strong Shadow Army like the Dark Birthday that forced the Black Hands to evacuate from their own base. She could see the mass of darkness beyond the sandbags. At first she thought that it was too dark for her to see what was beyond it.

But then, she realized that that darkness was the entire army of Shadows itself.

The size of the Shadows that invaded during the Dark Birthday could not be compared to the size of the Shadows surrounding them. They were surrounded from all sides and the entire base was covered by the Shadows. At first glance, she knew that it was a battle that they could not win. No matter how strong the Black Hands were, it simply does not have the power to take on an armada of Shadows.

"Over here! The elevator is going to move!"

Setsumi dragged Haru with running steps towards the elevator. To Haru's surprise, the people inside the elevator was not her own people but the members of the SSS2, including the traitor Yuuki. Before she had a chance to say anything, Setsumi pulled her along into the elevator.

"Wait! Ueda-san, quickly! The elevator is going!"

Ryuu quickened his pace and reached the elevator. To Haru, it was a relief as there was no way that they could have been able to withstand the might of the entire shadow army. For once, she was glad for Ryuu's selfishness. If he was like any selfless hero, he would have stayed behind like an idiot and she would have lost him forever.

To her, Ryuu was her most precious person in this god forsaken world.

"…Then I will leave the rest to you. Don't you dare to break your promise, Shimamura Setsumi."

"…No! You should come-"

_Bang!_

Setsumi's words were cut off when Ryuu locked the door of the elevator and shot the control of it. Haru's eyes widened when she realized what happened.

Ryuu just destroyed the commands of the elevator, and he did not even try to get on it.

"Wait! Ueda-san! Somebody stop this elevator! Ueda-san is still down there!"

"… …It is impossible, all of the commands here have been fried. The control Ryuu shot was the only control left."

Haru paled at Setsumi's words. Ryuu watched the rising elevator with a satisfying smile.

"Don't have such a pale face, Haru. The face that you smiled the brightest was the one that one loved the most."

Despite the chaos happening behind Ryuu, he was smiling. Haru clutched onto the railing bars of the door and tried to pry it open. Her attempt was futile.

"Why Ueda-san!? Why did you-"

"Haru, one…No, I love you."

"!"

Haru's eyes widened in surprise out of Ryuu's confession. However she was not in the least happy at all, not when there was no hope of escape for him.

Not when it seemed like he was giving her his farewell.

"I was a lonely individual. Even since I died, I have decided to never trust anyone anymore. However you have become an exception, Haru. You were always by my side and supported me, no matter what happened, you were always there. Even though I swore to never trust anyone anymore…you still gain my trust in the end. Thank you for trusting me, and letting me trust you, Haru."

"What are you talking about!? If you stay there, you will-"

Translucent tears started to fall across Haru's cheek as Ryuu's figure became smaller and smaller. From the edge of her view, she could see the lines of Black Hands slowly falling apart under the might of the countless Shadow Army.

Yet, Ryuu was still smiling for her.

"Move on with a smile. That was my order to you, Haru. I trust you to follow it even if I was not around anymore….Then goodbye, Haru."

"Ryuu!"

Haru screamed out Ryuu's name with her last breath before the elevator started accelerating. Before long, the elevator was out of Ryuu's view forever.

* * *

><p>"That confession is really unlike you, Ueda-san. I never thought that you have a soft heart."<p>

"That's because in the end, one is also human." Ryuu answered and faced the speaker. "One is more surprise that you have not move on yet, Akira. You no longer have any regrets that will bind you to this world to anymore, so why are you still here?"

Akira pulled out his blue katana, Muspelheim, out of its sheath and held it in his hand. He gently placed the sheath on the ground, he would not be using the sheath anymore. Ryuu had an amused smile as he looked around and armed himself with a machine gun. There was no need to continue to ask Akira, he has made his answer clear enough to Ryuu.

"Looks like this is our final stand… should we protect you, Ueda-sama?"

A group of Black Hands approached Ryuu. They were Ken's special squad, Phantom. Leading them was Murakami Rikiya. Since they could not locate the position of their leader, Ken and Makoto, they are under Ryuu's command now.

"No, one has a private date with someone later. All of you, are you prepared to leave this world?"

"Ken-sama has already told us about it. We can move on anytime. However we want to take some Shadows down with us! Will you give us the order, Ueda-sama?"

"Well said!" Ryuu said, proud of his minions. "Akira, one appoints you as the leader of the Phantom squad! You all have only one mission, exterminate all the Shadows that stand in the way of the Black Hands!"

"**Understood!"**

The Black Hands saluted their leader for the last time before they charged over the sandbags and towards the mass of Shadows before them. Many would have called it a suicidal charge towards the impossible but in Ryuu's eyes, it was a glorious sight of how his minions were willing to follow his Empire until they moved on from this world.

"That's odd. I never thought that you would have decided to stay back and face me, Ueda Ryuu. In every cycle we met, you would have run away at the first sight of me and the shadow army."

"Hmp, it is different this time. I no longer have any regrets or fear anymore. Today is the day I take you head on, Midori."

In front of Ryuu, a large concentration of shadows gathered together and slowly formed a shape. It started from a leg before it slowly rose into the shape of a human girl. Ryuu glared at the shadow figure until it finally turned into the girl he knew and hated this most, Midori.

"Ueda Ryuu, you sure are a special existence. Unlike Miu, you actually retained all of your memories of all the cycles that happened. I am most impressed with how you are able to keep on trying to defy me after all those failures to save Haru. You surprised me again by daring to stand here to face me. I wondered where the coward Ueda Ryuu who always ran away went…"

"One is honoured to be such a nuisance to you that you actually come to finish me off personally every time. How is one's Black Soldiers this time, does it frustrate you to unable get their souls even though they are in reach?"

Ryuu mocked back towards Midori. With a constant smile that hid her true colours, Midori commented.

"I must praise that ordering them to forcefully move on when they are about to be devoured by the shadows is an impressive way to save them. But I am quite surprised, you only used your hypnotism skills in only such commands. In every other cycle, you would hypnotise them under your absolute command and made you Black Army. I wondered what happened."

"That is because one no longer needs their help to protect Haru anymore. This time, one will take you on himself. Are you prepared?"

"Hmp, in the end you are still all talk. Do you really think you can defeat me without the Angel Player? You have nothing and no one with you. I am even regretting that I should not have brought such a large army that face you."

Midori mocked Ryuu as she curled around her hair with her index finger. By now, all of the Black Hands have moved on. The only one left in the Black Hand's base was their leader, Ueda Ryuu.

He was alone, without any ally and without any hope of survival. He should have been afraid, he should have been angry about the unfairness of the afterlife.

But he was perfectly calm, he realized that in the end, taking things into his own hand was the best course of action. In the end, he was the strongest of them all.

"I have a question I wanted to ask for a long time, Midori. Why do you always come to finish me personally? You could have easily let your shadows handle the job, so why?"

Deep inside, he was smiling, he could not content his excitement anymore. He wanted to crack his laughter. Everything was going according to his plan.

Still having that pure and innocent smile, Midori answered.

"You are always standing in master's way. That's why **I hate you!**"

Like an order, the entire army of shadows mobilized and started charging towards Ryuu. Even against the rumbling earth, Ryuu faced those shadows head on and smirked.

This is the moment he has been waiting for, the Black showdown.

No, Ueda Ryuu's showdown.

Finally, he cracked his laughter.

"Then! I thank you for hating me! Midori!"

Second before the shadows reached him, he pressed the trigger he hidden within him all these time. By the next second when the shadows reached him, the person Ueda Ryuu has moved on from this world.

_**Bomb!**_

"What!"

Midori shouted in surprise when everything started to explode around her. In seconds the entire place was in flames and was falling apart. Even the elevator exploded and fell down onto the army of shadows below, squashing everything in its path out of existence.

"A suicidal attack…it is a very good move, Ueda Ryuu. I guess I will hate you until the end."

Midori muttered to herself as she started to dissolve back into shadows and transferred her consciousness out of underground. However all the other shadows she had prepared suffered the fate of annihilation and were burnt into ashes.

_Now that Ueda Ryuu is gone, the Black Hands are no longer a problem anymore._

_Finally, the moment my master has been waiting for as finally arrived._

**_The graduation ceremony awaits._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And finally, chapter 45 is complete. Though as compared to chapter 4 of Be Human. I do not think that I did a good job in this chapter. I managed to throw in a bit of Ryuu x Haru's arc. But that is not the matter anymore.**

**Next chapter, finally the moment I have been waiting for, the impossible dream is finally within reach.**

**The graduation ceremony awaits.**

**Remember to read and review!**


	50. Chapter 46: My Most Precious Treasure

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter** **46**

**My Most Precious Treasure**

**Recommended BGM (MUST): Theme of SSS, Brave Song, My Most Precious Treasure**

"President, please retreat first! We can't effort to lose you!"

"No! The student council will hold off the Shadows until every one of you reached the surface! I am not letting anyone to be devoured anymore!"

Yuzuru's voice went clear and strong across the entire tunnel even with the gunfire going on. The mixed army of Human Association and Black Hands acknowledged Yuzuru's order and quickened their pace. They wanted to stand their ground together with the president and fought the shadows until the last man standing.

But they knew that was not correct, the president was risking his own existence to get everyone to safety, the least they could do is to honour his wish.

There were two lights in the tunnel, the countless yellow eyes of the shadows in the void chasing after the humans, and the light of the student council's guns that were blazing in all direction stopping the advance of the shadows.

Although retreating step by step, Yuzuru never let go of the triggers of the assault rifles in his hands. Bullets chased after bullets before they hit their target, the shadows running both above and below the tunnel. Although before them was a deep void of shadows crawling towards them in high speed, every single bullet countered and keep the void at bay, buying more time for the humans to reach the surface.

_Click!_

There was no time for Yuzuru to hesitate, the two empty weapons were immediately discarded and his hands reached for the machine gun hanging by his back. A split second of looking at the gun made him realized it was also a TDI vector, the gun Yuri used to take on the shadows. The entire changing of weapon process took less than three seconds and the Shadows that took this as an opportunity to move in was instantly shot down. Yuzuru's finger never stopped pulling the trigger, he knew that for every second a bullet was not there to stop the shadows, the bigger danger he would be putting everyone in.

Even though Yuzuru was facing the entire void of shadow army itself, he does not fear the existence that only knew how to devour before him. As a leader, he could not be the one that was afraid, he must be the best to be the leader. Even in crisis, he must be the one who remained calm and strong to get everyone out safely.

And the president was never alone too, there were always people who were at his side. The shiny examples were Rei and Igarashi, his loyal friends who would never left his side. Even though they were standing against the shadows, they continued to stand strong and believed in Yuzuru. To them, Yuzuru is their president, their leader-

A messiah, that was what the others saw him as.

_Beep._

"_This is Mio, the army has reached the surface without any casualties. Should I return and help?"_

Mio's static voice came through from the ear piece Yuzuru has by his ear. Keeping his right hand on the trigger, his left hand came up and turned on the ear piece to issue his new order.

"No. I want you to take charge and set up a defensive perimeter around the school's field. Have them set up sand bags and any other defensive mechanism they could think of. I will be joining you shortly, until them set up the defence base until the shadows arrive."

"_Got it…You must return to the surface, president."_

"Don't worry. I will."

_Beep._

The clear sound signalled the end of the conservation. Even though he was facing the greater threat himself, he was relieved of the entire army and Mio's safety. He knew that it would not be long before the shadows found another passage to reach the surface. He needed to hold the shadows here as long as possible for the army to finish up their defences.

Even if there were only three of them- Because there were three of them, they must hold the shadows here as long as possible.

Yuzuru's retreating footsteps stopped. Igarashi and Rei instantly understood the meaning behind it and held their ground. The three of them could feel the wind blowing past them, signalling that they were near the exit already.

"So this is as far as the shadows go, huh?"

Igarashi commented while reloading another magazine into his MG3 given by a HA member before the fighting begun. The MG3 fired powerful shoots into the darkness, keep the shadows at bay and from coming any closer to them.

"I am fine with whatever the president says. There is no way that some shadows will be able to take us down after all."

Rei joined in the conversation with a RPK 74 in his hands. A machine gun was not a preferred choice of weapons for him but anything that could help the president was fine to him. Right now the three of them are the only ones standing between the army and the shadows. He would use anything in his disposal to ensure that they would hold this line until the president said so.

"You guys…don't get too cocky or you will really die."

Yuzuru smiled and continued to hold his ground despite how threatening the shadows were, especially when they were just a few meters from the shadows' reach. A few years ago, he would have deemed that it was too dangerous and retreated to hold his ground with the rest of the army.

But he has _everyone_ to protect, the only way to protect them was to stand against the threat himself. He knew that saving everyone was impossible, even when he was in SSS, there were some other members who were devoured by the shadows as well.

But that would not stop him from trying to save everyone. He stayed back in this world to help them to move on, there was no meaning if he did not hold onto the reason why he was still here.

"Let's do this and graduate together with everyone, until then we can't die."

"The only one that needs to graduate from here is you only, Otonashi Yuzuru."

Yuzuru widened his eyes when another's voice could be heard. He could recognise this voice. Or rather, he would never forget this person's voice, the person who was the very source of this madness.

The shadows in front of them slowly retreated to the side before a silhouette could be seen approaching them from the middle. Even without the light shining on her face, they knew who to expect, who could have controlled the shadows.

""Damn you!""

"Stop it! Igarashi! Rei!"

Yuzuru's orders went a second too late before the two student council members fired a few rounds towards the girl. However the bullets were easily repelled off. Igarashi and Rei held their fire as the girl slowly appeared in front of them.

"Greetings, Otonashi-san. I see that you have quite some troubles with the shadows, don't you?"

A smile that contained nothing, that was how Yuzuru saw the girl, Midori's smile was. Every time she smiled, he could not feel anything from that smile at all, it was only a mask, nothing else.

That was the existence Midori was, a mask. Yuzuru immediately noticed it when he first saw her. Unlike the NPCs who still felt human-like to some standard, Midori was different. She was like a broken doll-

-an empty human.

"Who are you, Midori."

Yuzuru asked, that was what he wanted to know the most.

What is the existence 'Midori' to this world?

A virus?

A Shadow that has human form?

A corrupted human?

All these possibilities went through his head but he knew that they were all wrong. Midori was a special existence. Mio argued why he believed that they were all wrong. Honestly, he does not understand why as well.

He does not understand why he does not believe that Midori is a danger like a virus.

He does not understand why he does not believe that Midori is a mindless monster that only knows how to devour.

He does not understand why he does not believe that Midori is not human.

All these suggestions felt _wrong _to him. The only thing he knew that Midori was a _special _existence, not evil but unique.

Midori smiled again, and again, that smile had no emotion.

"I am just a daughter trying to fulfil her father's wish."

An absurd answer that meant nothing, that was how Igarashi and Rei interpreted it.

But to Yuzuru, he felt that that answer was sincere. He could not understand why himself too but he _knew_ that Midori was not lying.

He _knew _that Midori would not lie to him.

"Then my second question, what is your father?"

Not who but what, Yuzuru wondered why he avoided using 'who'.

Midori looked into Yuzuru with her empty smile. When Yuzuru saw it, he always felt that something was missing and it was because of him, something inside Midori was missing.

"My father, he is a broken man that forgets how to smile anymore. That's why I want to fulfil his dearest wish so that he can truly smile again."

"Is that the reason you are so empty, Midori?"

"Who knows? My father may want me to be like this all along. But then again, I personally do not believe that a man who forgets how to smile will try to make a daughter who can smile. So I am fine as I am now."

_Are you really fine with it?_

Yuzuru wanted to ask but no words came out. He knew that those words should not be spoken.

Or rather, he has no rights to say that to her.

"You should really go back, Otonashi-san. This world is reaching its final moment already. I believe that you would want to be with _her_ when everything ends."

_Her._

Midori said _her_.

Kanade's face flashed over his mind, with his grip on the gun tightened as he brought it up at Midori.

"What did you do to Kanade, Midori!"

_Beep!_

"_President!"_

Immediately, Mio's voice came through the ear piece. From her tone, Yuzuru knew that she was injured and risking her life to call him. He quickly turned on his ear piece to know what happened.

"_Kanade! Kanade is-!"_

_Crack-_

Before Yuzuru could hear anything else, a thin black spear pierced through the ear piece. The ear piece cracked into half and fell down onto the ground in crumbles. Yuzuru glared at Midori, who was holding onto the spear with her constant smile.

"Wouldn't it be better for you to go and confirm the situation yourself?"

"…Let's go, Rei, Igarashi!"

Yuzuru dashed out of the tunnel without turning back. Igarashi and Rei glared at Midori, worrying that she would make any sudden moves to attack their president's back. However they had no choice but to follow after Yuzuru.

"I guess I am really empty like you said, father."

Midori muttered as she looked at the deserted tunnel. There was no point for her to wait here anymore.

The rest is up to the corrupted angels now.

* * *

><p>Kobayashi Mio has always prided herself as the president's most trusted assistant among the student council. Although it was clear that the president loved Kanade, everyone knew that he trusted Mio more to complete a mission (mostly due to the fact that Kanade actually lacked some common sense). As oppose to Rei and Igarashi who were by the president's side in action, Mio was the president's eyes and ears in another place, letting him to 'be' in two place at once.<p>

Because how much trust the president has placed into her, Mio vowed that she would not let the president down.

The president's ear piece was destroyed before she could even descript the situation of the surface to him. Without any knowledge about the president's situation, she is on her own now. Even if she has to face two corrupted angels with only Kotori for the Army to gain enough time to set up their defences.

"…Kanade…"

Mio's asymmetrical eyes fell upon her friend, the vice president of the student council. She could barely recognise her friend if not for the devilish smirk that the other angel has.

The Kanade before her _changed_. Her prided unique crimson pair of eyes was replaced with dark yellow pupils. At the end of her snow white hair were the stains of black left behind as evidence of her corruption. Although Kanade has always been a quiet girl, the Kanade before her has no emotion at all-

-as if her soul has been devoured.

"What are we going to do, Mio? Facing against Kanade and that other angel is impossible. Should we request help from the army?" Kotori asked beside her. She has been by her side since the entire time and although she was keeping calm about Kanade, Mio knew that she was worried about her as well.

The Army was just behind them, setting a barricade to prepare for the final stand against the shadows. A few of them were already aiming at the two angels behind the sandbags but Mio knew better that bullets were useless in front of distortion. The Army needed time to prepare for the final stand, the president ordered her to have the Army prepared their defence, she will make sure that the Army will be able to construct their defence unharmed.

Mio took out a pair of long combat knives she kept under her skirt. Kotori sighed 'Yare yare…' and took out her stun baton. Both of them knew that in terms of skills and power, they were way weaker than the two angels.

But even so they have people to protect, they have a mission to fulfil.

"Do you two really think that you two stand a chance against us, you mere humans?"

The other angel had a wicked smile as she summoned her Handsonic. Unlike Kanade's Handsonic which was pure white and holy, the other angel's Handsonic was stained with shadows around it, leaving a trail of darkness when swung. Beside her, Kanade also summoned similar weapon.

Mio knew that those blades were not any average blade in Afterlife. Those were blades that could devour human's soul. There was no second life after you were cut by it.

Even so, Mio has a mission, a duty to protect everyone here.

"Even so, the president trusts in us to protect everyone here!" Mio pulled aside her hair covering her right crimson eye, she would need both of her eyes and personalities for this fight. "We will not let him down! Let's go, Kotori!"

"Got it, Mio!"

The two student council's members readied their weapons and dashed towards the angels. Even though they were facing against all odds, they believed in one miracle-

-the miracle that the president will be there for them.

* * *

><p>"Naïve humans…Let's show them the difference between them and us, Kanade." The older Kanade led and readied her shadow blade. With overdrive and shadow blade, she knew that there was no way that they would lose to mere humans.<p>

"… …" Kanade stared at the approaching two humans silently. She felt that she knew them before… her heart was trying to tell her something, tell her that the two people are-

"Kanade, let's go."

"… Yes, Onee-sama…" All hesitation in Kanade vanished with the call of her sister. Since Onee-sama said to cut them, she would cut them like she said.

She was the little sister after all.

"_Shadow skill: Shadow blade."_

The tainted blade emerged out from the back of Kanade's hand as she prepared to face her enemies. Since they were humans, they must be mother's enemies. Her mother's enemies were her enemies.

But so why was she still hesitating when they were enemies?

"I see…why it's only two humans. I will help you get rid of your old ties, Kanade."

The older Kanade smiled gently at Kanade, a smile that told her that her sister would help her solve the uneasiness she has. She then went forward and faced off the two humans.

Kanade felt a bit of gratefulness to her sister, she **do not want** to fight the two humans. The thought of fighting them, the thought of deleting them made her felt as if her heart was crutching itself.

Even so, she was still uneasy looking at her sister fighting against the two humans. Her sister was superior in skills and experience. The outcome was clear. Her sister would kill the two humans and reassured her that her easiness was solved and they could concentrate on finding their little sister again.

So why was she worried, when there was no need to be worried about her sister?

Nevertheless, Kanade noted that the two humans were unusually skilled. They were faster than average humans and could work together in pair to hold themselves against her sister. From a distance Kanade could tell that her sister was frustrate, not about the humans being stronger but she was wasting more and more time dealing with them when she could be looking for her third sister.

Her older sister really loved her sisters, Kanade noted another trait of her sister down. When she woke up yesterday, she was all over her. She was always by her side and would be anxious when her eyes left her for even one second. Kanade pondered what happened to her sister to make her this over-protective of her sisters.

"Mio! Kotori!"

**!**

Kanade's eyes widened and immediately fell upon one of the three humans that arrived to the aid of the previous two. To the left of the man with blond hair and orange eyes, to the right of the red haired man with a green bandage, in the middle was an orange haired man charging at her sister. When her sister saw the orange haired man, she cursed and lunged towards him first.

Her sister's attack was repelled with two of the girls previously tried to attack her back while the other two stepped in front of the target and fired a few rounds at her. Her sister was forced to retreat or risk behind stab from behind.

Even when her own sister was in danger, Kanade still stared at the orange haired man. She felt that she knew that man before. She knew that he was someone very important to her but she could not remember anything at all. However her eyes could not seem to divert their attention away from that man.

Then that man turned his head and met Kanade's eyes.

Kanade then knew who was that man was.

He was the owner of _her heart_.

Kanade softly grasped the heart inside her body. Without a doubt, the heart inside her belonged to that man. The heart- His heart was telling her something, trying to remind her about who that man really was.

He was the one that rescued her when she was all alone with no one to rely on.

He was the one that recognised her as a different individual made her human.

He was the one that filled her up with different emotions and help her get along with everyone in the student council.

_That's right, he is_

_**Bang!**_

"Argh!"

Kanade's thoughts were cut off when her sister's cry of pain could be heard. When her sister was trying to fight off the five humans surrounding her, a sniper appeared and shot her sister's right leg. She immediately lost balance and fell down onto the ground.

One of the humans, a human girl with asymmetrical eyes immediately dashed forward towards her sister with her long combat knife in hand. That instant, Kanade knew that the girl was going to kill her sister. The scene and thought of losing her sister came into her mind.

She could not accept that.

"**Onee-sama!"**

In one single leapt, Kanade flew across the field and towards the girl with the knife. Her uneasiness towards hurting the girl was gone with the fear of losing her sister taking over. There was no hesitation anymore. The other three humans were too surprised to stop her sudden approach and she immediately landed beside her sister and cut the knife that were going for her sister in half.

Then Kanade glared at the girl who was shocked by her appearance. Anger and fear of losing her sister fuelled her hand to draw back and ended the threat to her sister once and for all. With her sister at stake, there was no hesitation anymore. She drew back her blade and stabbed it towards the girl.

But she never saw the faded image of the man pushing the girl away in time, before she could change her hand's path, the blade already dug into the human there.

It was not the girl she wanted to kill, but the man she knew to be important to her.

"President!"

The girl that was pushed aside screamed. Kanade wanted to scream but she could not remember the man's name. Slowly, she pulled her blade out of the man. When the man lifted his head up, Kanade was expecting the man glaring at her for killing him.

But the man smiled, he smiled as if he gained back something important. Even as the shadows from the wound were starting to take control of his soul from the inside, Yuzuru held up Kanade's hand and put on a gentle smile.

"You came back to return me my watch as promised, Kanade. Thank you."

Kanade's eyes slowly fell from Yuzuru's eyes and to the hand he was holding. She never noticed that there was a watch on her left wrist. Despite what happened to the wearer, the watch was still clean and pure.

That watch, Kanade remembered. That was the watch that that man gave her. She promised that man that she would return to him.

Her heart-Their heart was starting to remind her about that man. That man was the one that promised her salvation and called her for her, not the original. That man was the one that walked beside her through this endless cycle of time. That man was the one that cared for her most.

That man was also the one that she loved.

She remembered, that man was

"Otonashi Yuzuru! Die!"

Yuzuru's head snapped towards the source and saw that Kanade's sister has healed and her long shadow blade was headed towards them. At this rate, Kanade might try to push him away to save him.

He does not want anyone to get hurt anymore. Resisting the gruesome pain from his wound, Yuzuru pushed Kanade away from him and prepared to accept the blow.

"**Yuzuru!"**

_Stab_

"… Kanade…why…?"

Kanade's sister looked at her sister in shock. She could not believe what she herself had just done.

Her own blade stabbed through her own sister. Kanade has pushed Yuzuru away a split second before the blade stabbed her. Because of that, she ended up stabbing her own sister.

The shadow blade would not devour their soul because they never had a soul in the first place. The most it would do to Kanade was erasing all her memories again. There was no need to worry if Kanade would leave her.

But she stabbed her sister, that was a grave sin she could not forgive herself.

_You have done enough, my child. Thank you for everything._

_Wait, mother! What are you doing mother!? Kanade-Kanade is!_

Kanade's sister's voice went unheard as she started to dissolve into the shadow on the ground. She struggled in the shadow with all her might. She needed to be beside Kanade to comfort her about the pain. She needed to be beside her to seek forgiveness for stabbing her. She needed to be beside her so that she would not be lonely again.

"Kanade-"

Her sentence never finished before she dissolved into the shadows. Kanade stared silently at her sister before her legs gave up and she fell.

"Kanade! Kanade!"

Yuzuru rushed forward and caught Kanade's falling body. Even though he was injured more severely, he still resisted the pain and tried to hold Kanade. But soon his legs quickly gave up on him and he landed on the ground while holding onto Kanade.

"President! Kanade!"

The other members of the student council quickly rushed towards the two with the latest being Mafuyu, who returned to the surface via another route and sniped Kanade's sister. The five surrounded the two and formed a protective barrier in case Kanade's sister returned.

"Kanade! Are you alright, Kanade!?"

"…You are so strange…Yuzuru…Even though you are the one bearing more pain than me… …."

Kanade smiled weakly in Yuzuru's arms. Although this was the second time she was stabbed, the pain was still intensifying. This time, Kanade knew that the shadows were not just trying to devour her soul-

"… …Yuzuru… this wound of yours would devour your soul when it completely took over your body. This wound of mine would take away all of my memories and there would not be a second miracle like this for me to remember you again. It is the end for us…"

"Don't say that! There's still hope! Everyone here will make sure that you will gain back your memories and we will be together like a family again!"

Yuzuru shook Kanade in his arms and shouted. There was no such thing as death in this world, there was always a second chance like life. Yuzuru believed that there would definitely be a way for Kanade to remember her memories again like just now.

"But you won't be there anymore…Yuzuru… …Unlike me…you are not going to stay in this world for long anymore…I don't want a future without you… …"

Kanade clutched onto Yuzuru's uniform and touched his wound that she inflicted. The shadow from the wound was slowly spreading, devouring up the soul in the body. When the shadow devoured everything, all would be left would only be a body that would become a NPC.

"Kanade… …"

Yuzuru feel so hopeless right now. In the end, he could not protect everyone. Kanade was in pain because of him and he did not have long before his soul would be devoured by the shadows. He felt so weak and helpless of the situation. No matter how smart he was, he could not think of any way to save anyone. He was supposed to be the president, he stayed here to help everyone else to move on from this world.

Yet, Yuzuru looked at the student council members surrounding him, if he disappeared while leaving them behind, would they really be able to move on? Yuzuru knew that they would not, they loved him too much.

Or rather, he loved them too much that love manifested itself. Because of love, the people he was supposed to help move on in the end were not able to move on because of him.

Because of him, everything went wrong.

"I am sorry, everyone…I….I…."

_I can't do anything._

Yuzuru hung his head down in shame. He failed everyone. Because of him, everyone has to lead the solitude life he led. They would never be able to move on from this world anymore.

"…Mio… …It's sudden but…it's time for everyone to part, isn't it?"

Shifting inside Yuzuru's arms, Kanade looked at Mio and asked.

Mio looked at Kanade, then at Rei, Igarashi, Kotori and Mafuyu. All of them were smiling at her.

"…Well there is no other time than now after all. Let's do this seriously until the end, Kanade."

Mio replied energetically, different from the solemn girl who was watching Yuzuru and Kanade dying. Yuzuru looked from Mio and then to the others. All of them were having a comforting smile-

-as if they knew that they were not going to see each other again after this.

"You guys…what were you all planning…?"

"President."

That was Mafuyu's voice. Mafuyu slowly walked in front of Yuzuru and sat down in front of him. Her long blond hair landed on the ground and gathered around her. Yuzuru could never mistake the emotion that could be seen from Mafuyu's clear blue eyes. It was an emotion that he had always seen when he helped people to move on.

Inside those eyes was salvation.

"President….for taking care of me for all these years, thank you very much!" Mafuyu bowed. When she lifted her head, tears were at the brim of her eyes but she did not cry. "I was a lonely girl, I was bullied by my classmates, and there was no one at home bothered about my existence. But when I arrived in this world, you are the one that is there for me. If I hadn't met you, I would be alone again. Because of you, because of everyone here in the student council, I lived a loved life. For taking care of me…for playing with me…for loving me…thank you very much!"

Mafuyu bowed her head again. However when she lifted it up this time, she has calmed down. She could not cry yet, not until the end. Holding back her tears, she stood up and left. This time, Kotori was the one that came in front of Yuzuru. However instead of sitting in front of Yuzuru at the same height level, she faced Mio first.

"Mio, do you still remember our first meeting when I stole you snacks? Nostalgic, isn't it?"

"…There is no way that I would have forgotten about it. At that time I was still a fake-rich girl and you were still a thief. We really make a weird combination together, don't we? A fake rich girl and a thief." Mio smiled as she was reminded of her past self.

"I agree, we really became a weird combination. But even so, if not for you persistently trying to stop me, I would never have opened up to anybody. For trying so hard to talk to me, thank you, my best friend, Mio."

"The honour is mine, my best friend, Kotori." Mio smiled back, her red eye covered and her blue eye shining radiantly.

"And then President," Kotori then started to sit down on Yuzuru's level and faced Yuzuru. "Thank you for giving me advises to open up myself to Mio back then. Thanks to you, I started to be able to trust people and have hope for the world. For letting me trusting you…for not betraying me…for being my family… …everyone, thank you very much!"

Kotori then stood up and left, staying with Mafuyu at the side. After waiting for a few seconds, everyone other than Yuzuru glared at Igarashi.

"Ah that's right, I was next. My bad-ouch!"

Igarashi jumped forward when he was kicked by Rei from behind. He wanted to kick him back but the glares around him were holding him down. He gave up and sat down across Yuzuru. This time, to the surprise of everyone, Igarashi took off the old green bandage from his head.

"President…No-Otonashi, do you still remember this bandage? This was the same bandage you gave me when I was hurt in the head when we were alive. This bandage is amazing. Of everything, it was the only thing that came with me to the Afterlife world."

Igarashi stared at the green worn out bandage in his hand. Since it was on his head the entire time, he never had a good look at it. When his classmates asked why he wore that worn out bandage, every time he would proudly tell the story of the man that gave everyone hope in despair and saved everyone.

"… …How did you die…Igarashi…"

Yuzuru asked. He knew it was impolite but he needed to know. Igarashi smiled weakly at Yuzuru's question and answered.

"It was another railway accident just like the previous. There were more food and water available for everyone. However a leader like you was not there to create order and give hope to everyone. I tried to become a leader to lead everyone but I failed. In this end, none of us lasted for five days until all the food and water was finished. Regret was not being able to save anyone like you could."

"Igarashi…"

"But I get to meet you again, Otonashi. That is a greater encounter I can have than anything else. I might not be strong enough in the past but by following under you, I knew that I have become stronger. This time when the same thing happened in the living world, I am going to make sure that I will be able to save everyone! If not for you, I would not have lived longer. I probably would just die meaninglessly without having a single regret worth living for. That's why for showing me bravery and making my life meaningful, thank you, Otonashi."

"Yeah, I am sure that you will able to become a hero when you reborn again." Yuzuru replied as Igarashi gave a confident smile in return. After Igarashi left, it was Rei's turn.

"President, do you still remember our first meeting during the exams? Even now, I can still remember and recite every single word that you told me. 'One person needed courage to face the past. Another person needed effort to make a dream come true. Yet another person needed time and friends.' For me, I needed people who could rely on me. That person was you, President." Rei sat in front of Yuzuru and said. "I achieved nothing in life and died without gaining anything. However you are different, you tried hard to become a doctor and at the end of your life, you became a hero. By following after you, I became useful and managed to help a lot of other people to move on. This afterlife of mine, it is definitely not meaningless. For being a great leader and helping me to become better, thank you very much, President!"

Rei bowed down respectfully like a student thanking his master for teaching him all these time. However the student and master both knew it was time that they parted.

So the student, Amano Rei turned away. There was no need to hold each other back. The master taught and helped his student, the student learnt enough and achieved his dream. It was time, there was no need for any regrets during parting.

"I planned to celebrate our graduation in a grand and fashion way but I guess in the end, the most important thing is to have everyone together." Mio said when she came forward, signalling she was the next one to give her confession.

Yuzuru looked up at his most trusted subordinate and smiled apologetically. "So you are the mastermind behind this scheme. If I had tried harder and be stronger, you would have been able to plan your secret graduation celebration. Sorry about that…"

"…This is supposed to be a happy occasion so don't make me angry, President." Mio said threateningly with her crimson eye slowly became visible when the wind blew the hair blocking it away. Mio stepped forward and glared down at him. "President, you ignored your own safety to save me. If you had not jump in, I would be the one receiving the end of that blade and the one lying on the ground. Don't apologize when you done nothing wrong!"

Mio continued to look down from above while Yuzuru also smiled apologetically again. However after a few seconds, Mio gave up and sat in front of Yuzuru, and sighed.

"But I guess that is why we all respect and love you. Despite the situation, you always put others first and the one that apologize for any trouble…Now that I recalled about the past, you also took the knife that was meant for me during our first meeting. You really liked saving people don't you, President?"

"…That's why I stayed back in this world in the first place…"

"…You are too kind…but I like that part of you. If not for you, if it was anyone else, I doubted I would be able to walk so far and become emotionally stronger like today. Your kindness and heart to accept and help anyone is what made us follow you until the end. President, thank you for staying in this world and help people like us to move on. Thank you very much."

Yuzuru nodded his head as Mio stood up. There was no much time left. There were a few more people to go before they ended the ceremony. Mio then stepped aside and started to call the next person that was supposed to confess in order of the time of their first encounter with the president.

"Setsumi-chan, it's your….turn… …"

"… …"

A sudden gust of wind below through the student council members and all of them paled. They never thought that there would be worse situation like missing Setsumi from their graduation. Kanade and Yuzuru were going to die was one thing but, forgetting one of their own family member for the graduation was plain cruel.

"… …Everyone repeat after me." Mio broke the silence and led. "'The girl Setsumi Shimamura never existed'."

"The girl Setsumi Shimamura never-"

"Don't just erase my existence because I am late!"

The student council members turned their head towards Setsumi's approaching figure. Even though she was originally half the field away, in seconds she was in front of Yuzuru, panting from the sprint she ran all the way from the Black Hand's elevator to the school field. Behind her was Tsuda Yuuki who caught up with her without any effort at all.

"That's…It's cruel to forget about me…" Setsumi scolded while panting. "Not to mention….trying to delete my existence…"

"Ah…that is just a joke." Mio smiled.

"What kind of obvious excuse is that!?" Setsumi retorted. "If not for Kanade calling me to come through the ear piece, I would have been forgotten!"

Mio and the others looked down at Kanade who was glaring at them for making fun of the situation. Mio turned her eyes away, Igarashi and Rei scratched their heads while Kotori and Mafuyu just smiled at the situation.

Although Setsumi herself was almost forgotten by her family, she was not sad at all. Rather, she was grateful for the nostalgic scene of chaotic situations of the student council. It was great to be able to be in a ruckus again.

Because it's almost time. Setsumi glanced at Yuzuru's wound. It has expanded and already covered most of his stomach. It would not be long before it took control of every part and devoured the soul.

"Well then, it's my turn to confess." Setsumi muttered and bended down at Yuzuru and Kanade's level. She has been practising for this moment since a long time. They were supposed to celebrate their graduation but-

-anywhere the president is will be fine.

"President, Kanade, if you two did not take me in and decide to help me with my regret when I first arrived, I would not be able to be this strong today. I would most probably spend years trying to wait for the miracle that Akito would also come to this world. It was thanks to both of your kindness that I was able to move on from my death and looked forward to a better future. Although we were just strangers from the start, in the end, thank you for being my family. Thank you very much!"

Setsumi bowed towards everyone once more before she stood up. Rei was about to step in but Mio halted her. Setsumi turned towards Yuuki with a grateful smile.

"Tsuda-san too. Thank you for taking care of me in the Black Hands. Because you are there for me, I was able to blend into the unfamiliar organization and made friends there. Whenever I am in trouble, Tsuda-san would always be there. For being there for me, for taking care of me, thanking your very much!"

"…Anything for you…Setsumi." Yuuki replied before he turned to Yuzuru on the ground. To the others' surprise, he kneeled on the ground with one kneel and gave him a promise.

"President, I will succeed you and become the next president and continue to help the remaining humans to move on. So just leave the rest to me, President."

"It's going to be a lonely path…Everyone you met would soon leave you…in the end only solitude awaits…" Yuzuru muttered, remembering his first love's life as the president. Yuuki knew that Yuzuru was not going to last for long. Yuuki mustered his breath and answered.

"Solitude is not just the end of this path, President. Look around you, you are surrounded by everyone. Today, you graduate with everyone, president. So be proud, you are not alone."

Yuzuru listened sincerely to Yuuki's words and looked at his friends- family around him, then at the girl in his arms.

Mio, Setsumi, Igarashi, Rei, Kotori, Mafuyu and then Kanade, all of them stayed in the Afterlife world because they wanted Yuzuru to move on too. Even though he wanted to help people move on, there were also people who wanted to help him move on.

_That's right…_ He thought. _I am not alone._

"…Now that everyone has confessed already…I guess it's my turn…"

In the comfort of Yuzuru's arms, Kanade knew that time was running out for both of them. In three more minutes the shadows would have consumed their soul and memories. Although she wished to delay the graduation a little bit longer so that she could spend more time with Yuzuru, she knew what was best for everyone.

"Yuzuru, our first meeting wasn't peaceful, was it? We hated each other and fought each other to kill. But after a few months, you began to accept me, not as Kanade's clone but as another special existence. When I wanted you to like me, you told me that I don't need to be like the original but be myself." Kanade's crimson eyes became blurry as tears began to gather. But she could not cry yet, everyone promised that they would not cry during graduation.

So she must not cry for everyone's sake.

"I am really happy to hear that. You like me because of who I am not and who I was from. Back when everyone distrusts me, you are the one that continued to stand by my side. Whenever I am troubled, you always come to help me with the problem. Thanks to you, I am never alone, I am always surrounded by love. Even though Mio was the one that was responsible for the graduation, I was the one that proposed it so that you can move on."

"Kanade, what about you?" A sudden realization struck Yuzuru and he paled. He stared at the girl in his trembling hands and continued. "Are you able to move on?"

Kanade held Yuzuru's trembling hand. The warmth transferred from her hand warmed and calmed his hand down. She then grasped his hand and answered. "I am a clone program created by Harmonics. It is most likely that I do not have a soul to move on."

"But then…Kanade, you won't be able to move on?"

"There's no helping it, I am not human after all."

Even though she said that, Kanade still smiled. To Yuzuru's horror and suffering, Kanade still smiled. He could not understand why Kanade was smiling. Why was she smiling even though the graduation meant the separation from everyone?

Why was she having that smile, the smile that his first love had when she was about the move on?

"Kanade..No …Kanade…You are joking right? There's no way that something absurd like that can happen. It's impossible! You are here and a human!"

"I emotionally became human, Yuzuru. However in the end, I was still only a clone. Since I am just a clone, I won't have a soul." Kanade explained, all the while smiling at him. "Don't worry about me, Yuzuru. I will be happy if all of you can move on safely. So please for these last moments of mine, please let me see you all move on safely. That is my wish."

"Kanade!"

Yuzuru shouted but he knew it would not change anything. The other members were surprised by the turn of events but they have accepted the worst. There was nothing they could do.

To Yuzuru, he cursed the god that was unfair to him. His first love moved on and left him behind. No matter how much he loved him, she chosen to move on.

But yet now god was toyed with his afterlife by forbidding Kanade to move on when everyone was readied too. The worst was how Kanade has the same smile as the original when she left Yuzuru.

He could not accept that, it was not fair!

"Kanade!"

Yuzuru wrapped his arms around Kanade and hugged her tightly. Moving on or staying back, he does not want to let go of the girl he loves anymore. If God existed, he would have questioned why he allowed all the unfortunate incidents to happen, why did he create the afterlife and what did he do to cause so much suffering.

"Cough-!"

"Yuzuru!?"

Kanade cried out in concern when Yuzuru coughed and started to clutch his heart. When he looked down at the wound, the sight of his body instantly told him how much time he had left.

The shadows have covered most of his body and were expanding towards his upper body. At this rate it was going, he has less than one minute before he lost his soul to the shadows.

He does not have much time to stay in this world anymore.

"…It's time, President. If we wait any longer, you will-"

"**Don't screw with me! I won't accept this kind of ending!"**

Yuzuru's furious voice jolted everyone around him. The student council members were surprised by their president's outburst. They never saw their president being angry in their afterlife and he would normally only felt annoyance towards their action. He never showed that he hated anyone like Midori and Ueda Ryuu.

This was the first thing they saw Yuzuru let out of his feelings. The regret he kept inside him for all these years since Tachibana Kanade moved on was released. All the sadness, the anger and the unfairness of the world reached everyone.

"**Moving on and leave you behind? Do you really think I can move on with that kind of ending? I won't! Even if it's against God's will, all of us are going to move on together!"**

"But Yuzuru…I am-"

"**I love you, Kanade!"**

"!"

Yuzuru embraced Kanade tighter and buried her head in his chest. There was no doubt about his feelings, he was not going to hide them anymore. He loves Kanade more than anyone else in the world.

"**I love you, Kanade! You are a human! Even if you started off as a clone, you learnt, you grown and in the end, you gained emotions like any other humans! There is no way that the girl I love can't be human. You definitely have a soul, Kanade! I know that you love me! How can you love me if you don't have a soul? I love you, Kanade! Let's all move on together!"**

Kanade was still as she tried to take in Yuzuru's words. Yuzuru had just repeatedly confessed to her, telling her that he love her. She was truly happy to hear Yuzuru's own words. There was no greater joy she could have experienced other than Yuzuru confessing non-stop to her like now.

She should be happy-no, she is happy.

But then why is she crying?

_Because you love him, seeing him this sad makes you sad too._

There was no choice, nothing she could do. She was just a clone, she has no soul, she does not even have the right to love and be loved.

_But you love him, you know that you love him, Kanade._

But I am just a clone, I have no soul. I can't love.

_But you are crying now. You are crying because you love him. Search where does this sadness comes from, Kanade. There you will find your answers. _

Sadness, why would I find where does it come from?

Kanade closed her eyes and focused in her mind. Most of her mind and body was taken over by the shadows already. To find where this source of emotion was from was hard and near impossible. She could only see pitch black darkness inside her.

It is impossible, there is nothing inside her. As she thought, she is just a clone.

_Do not give up, Kanade! Feel where do all your emotions come from! Remember it! Remember your love for the student council, remember your love for Otonashi Yuzuru! Feel it! Feel where are all these emotions coming from!_

My love for everyone… …

Kanade concentrated more, she tried to remember the times with everyone in the student council. All of those times she spent with everyone were precious. They were her most precious treasure.

And then she could see it, a burning light hiding beyond the darkness. It was being fogged by the shadows clouding in her body. But that light was definitely there.

That is…

_That is your soul, Kanade. You are not just a clone, Kanade. Always remember, you are a human, and my precious daughter._

You are-

Kanade only managed to see a glance of blue hair before her eyes snapped open. She could feel it, her soul was burning bright in her body. However the shadows were strong, they immediately sensed the brightness and were trying to devour it already. She has little time left.

The person she loves is just in front of her, she has more than enough time.

"That's right! I am human, I have a soul, Yuzuru! Let's move on together!"

"Kanade…" Yuzuru muttered, he wondered if Kanade lied but he could feel it from his chest, the burning light that was so close to him.

That was definitely Kanade's soul.

"Then give the order, President. Let's go back to the living world!" Mio said.

"Don't worry President, I am sure fate will bring us back again!" Kotori said.

"For teaching me, for helping me…thank you very much!" Rei bowed.

"Oi don't cry on us now! We are all going together with a smile!" Igarashi patted Rei's back.

"Everyone…all these time, thank you for being my family!" Mafuyu bowed and cried, but she was still smiling.

"Not you too…" Setsumi patted Mafuyu's back, then she faced Yuuki. "Tsuda-san, thank you for everything until now. I…I really like you."

"….I like you too, Setsumi." Tsuda-san replied. Setsumi was surprised with the reply but then, she smiled.

"Yuzuru. Let's go together." Kanade said as she tried to stand up while supporting on Yuzuru. Yuzuru staggered on his steps but he still managed to stand up. Looking at everyone for one last time, he announced with the same loud pitch he had during the Afterlife Battle Front Graduation Ceremony.

"Otonashi Yuzuru's student council members, dismiss!"

The moment the order was given, everyone put on their greatest smile to each other. All of them were glad that they could finally graduate together, in a family.

The second after, they were gone.

* * *

><p>"Is it really alright? You loved her, didn't you?"<p>

"… …She has found peace. That is more than I could have asked for."

Turning around, Yuuki walked pass Haru who just talked to him. In his hand was Setsumi's Frozen Edelweiss that dropped onto the ground when they moved on. He held it tight and started moving towards the Army behind them.

"What are you going to do now? I doubt you still have any regrets left. Aren't you going to move on with Setsumi?" Haru asked as she followed behind him.

"…I promise that I will become the new president and succeed his duty to help the others to move on. Now, I am going to lead everyone and make sure that they survive this battle. I am just going to do that, with or without any regrets to tie me to this world."

Without turning to Haru, Yuuki continued to walk in front alone. Slowly, Haru caught up his pace but kept being behind him. At one point, Yuuki hesitated. But in the end, he decided to let her follow.

The two Black Hands slowly walked towards the Army without any conservation. Both of them lost their loves ones before their love could be fulfilled.

One has a duty to uphold. He promised him.

One was ordered to move on with a smile. At her current state, it was impossible.

Both of them only have despair in front of them now.

But in the future, a new possibility may open.

* * *

><p>Yuuki was not the only one that witnessed the disappearance of the student council. In fact, <em>everyone <em>witnessed the end of the student council. There were some in confusion and those in panick. There was a special individual glad that she finally fulfilled her father's wish.

Then there was another individual who could not believe what happened.

"No…Kanade…how can this be possible….Kanade…."

After Midori released her hold on her, Kanade's sister reached back to the surface a split second in time to see Kanade disappeared from this world forever.

That is not what should have happened! She was supposed to rescue both of her sisters so that they could live together like a family again! How is it possible that she can no longer sense the bond she has with Kanade anymore?

"…Kanade…where are you…Kanade…."

"Kanade-Nee-chan has moved on, Onee-chan."

Snapping her head behind her, it was her youngest sister, called Tachibana behind her. She has been searching for her for a long time and now finally, she has appeared in front of her.

The only problem was she was stained. She needed to be cleansed.

"_Shadow skill: Shadow blade."_

The black blades emerged out of Kanade's sister's hands as she slowly approached Tachibana with a broken smile. That's right, Tachibana was just in front of her. After she healed Tachibana, they would find Kanade together and they would be a happy family again.

"Tachibana… Your sister-"

"I will handle her myself, Sekai." Tachibana said, holding her hand to stop Sekai from interfering. "She is my sister after all."

"_Guard skill: Handsonic version two."_

Thin white long blades emerged out of the back of Tachibana's hands as she approached her sister too. The two white haired angels slowly walked towards each other-

-and the fight between the two angels began.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuzuru: Eh…where is this place…?<strong>

**A/N: You have been invited as an honoured guest that fulfilled the author's regret. You get to have this little corner for a while.**

**Yuzuru: Ehh? Why me?**

**A/N: Because I like you- scratch that, I meant I respect you. Even though you are just a fictional character, you are still a hero. I guess that makes Maeda Jun-sama a god then. Anyway as a special occasion, the author wants to thank you for appearing well in this chapter. This is a chapter that I have long dreamed to write. And today I finally completed it. I felt I could die in peace now.**

**Yuzuru: You are not going to die right?**

**A/N: Close enough. Four more chapters left, I am going to end this story at chapter 50. This chapter must be the longest, exceeding 9,300 words.**

**Anyway, the story is reaching it's end. Thank you for your usual review, Fenichi. I really appreciate some of the last reviews I could cherish before the story ends.**

**Please read and review! Bless the story and may it end well!**


	51. Chapter 47 Harmonics

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own** **Angel Beats**

**Warning: I** **am still studying so please** **forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter** **47**

**Harmonics**

**Recommended BGM: Theme of SSS, Brave Song, My Most Precious Treasure**

"Sekai!" Sekai turned his head and faced towards the SSS2 that were coming in his direction. Sekai was relieved as he saw all of the SSS2 members, including the diversion division came back safe and sound.

Miu was the one that called him. As soon as she halted in front of Sekai and panted from the long run, her head snapped up and she angrily scolded him.

"You had us worried! You should have tried to meet up with us! We thought that we have lost you!...Wait, why are you in NPC's uniform?"

"Well a lot of things happened…"

Sekai could not help but chuckled at Miu's scolding and question. It was a great relieve that Miu was still this active after the shadow's invasion. Looking behind her, Sekai confirmed the presence of everyone.

Akito, Shiina, Taejin, Raito, Reina (oddly in NPC uniform, but he is also in one so he can't complain), Miyuki, Wolf, Ayane, Karuto and Hatsune. All of them were here and safe.

But the Afterlife Battlefront 2 was not completed yet, there was someone missing.

"Sekai, is that really Tachi-chan…?" Miu pointed. Without even having Miu to point for him, he was already looking at the specific place where the two angels were fighting.

"You have to be joking me…" Akito gaped. The others have similar reaction but none of them knew what to say.

After a while, Sekai broke the silence. Cursing himself for not being able to do anything, he prayed.

"I hope Tachibana will be alright."

* * *

><p>"Hie!"<p>

"Chee!"

Tachibana narrowly blocked Kanade's sword with her shield. Before Kanade could continue another attack, Tachibana made a horizontal slash, making Kanade retreat as they widened the distance between them.

As soon as Kanade retreated, Tachibana took this chance and _flew _towards her. Although Kanade countered by charging too, Kanade made a flip over, flew over Kanade and delivered a satisfying kick towards her back.

"Chee! You are good, Tachibana!"

Kanade smiled as she stabilized herself in the air after falling a few meters. Tachibana flew down to Kanade's level and prepared herself for another attack.

That's right, the two clones were fighting in the sky, the place that belonged to the winged species. Both of them have large wing on their back and a pair of smaller wings on their legs. On their left arm was a big shield while the right was arm was equipped with a big sword that was no doubt more power than Handsonic.

_**Guard skill: Reinforced Handsonic version Maabo Doufu [Google image: Kanade Mecha]  
><strong>_

Tachibana's swept dropped as she remembered the name of the skill. She could not remember when did the original create such a strange weapon but she knew that there were 28 Handsonic, this might be one of the strongest with the weirdest name.

Even though Sekai could not help her when they were taking the fight to the air, Tachibana was relieved that Sekai would not be in danger. It would have been dangerous if Kanade started taking Sekai or the SSS2 as hostage. The most logical outcome would be defeating her own sister with shadow blade and ended the threat to Sekai and her friends once and for all.

"…How can I do that…she is my sister after all."

Tachibana muttered under her breath and put the name of the shadow skill behind her mind. She has only one objective and that was to help her own sister to move on.

She would not accept any other outcome.

"Snap out of it, Onee-chan! Nee-chan is already gone!"

"Shut up! She is definitely still in this world! After I made you mine again, let's find her together."

"Onee-chan!"

Tachibana screamed her name again before she has to be prepared for Kanade's assault. Even though she was in the same Handsonic mode as Tachibana, her sword was tainted with shadow, making it as lethal as the shadow blade.

Kanade charged forwards with a wicked smile. There was nothing but her sisters in her mind. She was the elder sister, which was why she must be responsible for them. Now than every other clone was gone, only three of them were left.

That was why those two were that precious to her, they were her only sisters left in the world.

There was no way that Kanade Imouto would have disappeared, after all no one could die in this world. She was definitely around somewhere. After she reunited with Tachibana, they would find their lost sister together and be a happy family again.

A happy family, that was all she wanted.

Tachibana carefully dodged Kanade's continuous attack and blocked those that she could not. Even though she knew that she could not stay on the defensive forever, she does not want to hurt Kanade.

"Tachibana, it's not good to lie. It's also against the school rules."

"Onee-chan! Snap out of it! Your mind has been tainted by the shadows!"

"That's not right, Tachibana. You are the one that is sick. That's why I have to use this to heal you back so that we can be together again."

Kanade brandished her shadow sword and stabbed towards Tachibana. Tachibana instinctively batted the shadow sword away with her own before she struck the shield towards Kanade, punching her away from Tachibana and fell before she stabilized herself in mid-air.

Tachibana does not want to hurt her only sister left. However she was left with no choice if she could not find a way to break the Shadow's control on Kanade. At the very least, she would have to find a way to disable Kanade so that she would stop becoming a threat to everyone.

"Are you seriously thinking of a way to defeat me? Tachibana Imouto."

"!"

Kanade's tainted dark yellow eyes shone as she charged with her sword at front. Kanade's charge was too fast that Tachibana had to bring her shield up to block the attack. She did not have to worry about the shield breaking because the shield was made as an 'Invincible object' in this world.

However, Tachibana immediately knew something was wrong when the impact did not come.

"My back-"

"Got you~!"

Kanade had used the moment when Tachibana used her shield and blocked her own view to perform a flip over and got around her back. Tachibana's eyes widened in realization and horror as she saw Kanade's sword came down on her.

"Chee!" Tachibana cursed when she felt Kanade missed her main body and cut through her wings. Upon contact, she could feel the virus from the shadows starting to feed on her.

_I won't be taken down so easily!_

To Kanade's surprise, Tachibana's injured wings and weapons vanished and she started falling from the sky. She quickly chased after her like a meteor diving towards the ground.

Below, Tachibana's mind was running in breakneck speed. Although she escaped from the shadows by releasing the wings from her main body, she was about to hit ground in five seconds and Kanade was getting closer to her from above. She was pinned from both sides and crashing onto the ground meant a few seconds enough for Kanade to put an end to her once and for all.

"I got you, Tachibana!"

"No!"

"Wha-!"

Kanade was surprised twice by Tachibana when she realized she crashed onto the ground first. Her mind told her to stabilize herself before Tachibana could counter attack but her eyes told her otherwise.

Tachibana was floating in the air before her with her large white wings. Kanade recognised those wings as Angel wings, the useless wings that Kanade made without concerning about levitation and physics. The only purpose it could serve was to improve the student council's president image (Kanade was doubtful about it but since her trusted vice president, Naoi, said so…) and soften her landing, but that was proved to be unnecessary because they could easily land from the top of the school without getting hurt.

But this time, the Angel wings proved its worth as Tachibana floated before her. She activated it right below impact and floated away from the crashing Kanade.

This was her only chance. Tachibana has no hesitation anymore.

"_**Guard skill: Handsonic version two."**_

"_**Guard skill: Shadow blade."**_

Both of the girls released their respective armament and called forth their blades. As if answering their call, both blades came out from the back of their hands and were ready for battle.

"Onee-chan!"

"Guu!"

As compared to the crouching Kanade recovering from the crash, Tachibana was faster. Her thin long Handsonic shot forward and slashed off Kanade's left arm. Even though it was painful, Kanade did not scream. She was not so weak to just scream from pain.

The second Handsonic was held threateningly before Kanade's throat. Resisting the sharp pain, Kanade looked up to see Tachibana's regretful eyes.

She did not want to hurt her. But she knew that if she did not do this, there was no guarantee that her sister would not try to harm her friends or infected her with the shadow. There was simply too much at risk.

Even so, she regretted it. She hated herself for harming the sister that she could not remember. Even though she gained back access to Angel Player, she still could not remember who was the Kanade in front of her was.

What happened that made her so protective of us?

"Tachibana!"

Tachibana happily turned around when she heard Sekai's voice. She was relieved to hear Sekai's voice that it made her careless. Behind her, Kanade smirked. The perfect skill has just come to her mind. Resisting the pain, she softly activated the skill.

Tachibana's face paled when she heard the skill's name. It could not be it. She refused to believe it to be it. However her thought was cut off when she blocked the shadow blade from Kanade.

But she could not block the other blade that came behind her.

"Impossible…"

Tachibana muttered in disbelief and she widened her eyes at the truth. She has been stabbed through in the stomach by a shadow blade.

By **another** Kanade's shadow blade.

"Tachibana!"

_Bang! Bang!_

From far away, Tachibana could faintly hear Sekai's voice and the sounds of gunshots. The clone behind her was shot down from the chest while Kanade in front of her retreated a few steps and activated Distortion.

"Tachibana! Are you alright, Tachibana!?"

Sekai landed beside her and held me up in his arms. Although the wound from the shadow blade was painful, what hurt Tachibana the most was not the wound.

It was the heart that Tachibana was suffering from.

She knew that she does not have much time left. Not even enough to say her farewells. The only thing that comforted her that Sekai was so close to her that she could just touch him for these remaining seconds she has.

Tachibana caressed Sekai's face with her slender hand and-

"Sekai, I love-"

"It's time."

Tachibana's face paled when her sister's clone announced the end of the count down. Sekai thought the wound from the shadow blade worsen and tried to embrace her to calm her down.

But then, she was gone, dissolved into red numbers and gone from his grasp.

"Tachibana…?"

Sekai could not believe what just happened before his eyes. Tachibana just _dissolved_ in front of him, like a nightmare.

But he knew better that it was a nightmare, or rather this entire world was like a dream itself.

His eyes traced the remaining red numbers of Tachibana heading towards her corrupted sister crouching on the ground, Kanade. The red numbers seemed to enter Kanade and she started agonizing. Even though her distortion shield was still up, it was clear that it was suffering from something.

However after a few seconds, Kanade's agonizing stopped.

Sekai hesitantly stood up and approached her. Warnings from Miu and the others were ignored until he stood before Kanade.

"Tachibana…?"

"…Fu…..ha…." Sekai slowly stepped back and raised his gun. He could feel it, the girl in front of him was not Tachibana.

And Tachibana was nowhere to be felt.

"Huahahahahahaha…."

Kanade slowly stood and laughed uncontrollably. With her cut left arm still seeping blood out, Kanade looked like a mad girl with her sharp laughter. Her dark yellow eyes were filled with insanity as her remaining right arm clutched her heart.

"Finally…we will be together forever now…Tachibana…hahahaha!"

"**You bastard! What did you do to Tachibana!?"**

Sekai roared and shot a few rounds at Kanade. Even though they have been strengthened by the Angel Player, the shots bounced off harmlessly from Distortion. Seeing Kanade's insane smirk, Sekai charged and threw his chain towards her.

To Sekai's surprise, a large shadow materialized from the ground and caught the chain before it could reach Kanade. Sekai instinctively shot down the large shadow and called back his chain. However that moment of distraction managed that let other shadows to materialize before Kanade.

It was not just beside Kanade, Shadows were starting to materialize around the school and were starting to surround the Human Army and the SSS2. Sekai glared at Kanade as she left a smirk before she disappeared into the shadows. He wanted to follow Kanade but he did not know where did she go and he has to protect everyone from the Shadows.

"What are you doing here, Sekai!" Miu shouted while shooting at the shadows in all direction. "Quickly go and follow her!"

"But what about you guys!?"

"We are the Afterlife Battlefront two! As if we will be defeated by small fries like these!" As if to prove a point, Miu released her empty barrette and resorted to knives to cut down the shadows that approached her. "Just leave this place to us and go save Tachibana! This is an order, Sekai!"

"Miu…"

"Just go, Sekai." Akito appeared beside Sekai and patted his back. "As a man, you have a duty to save your girl, right? Just leave this place to us and go."

"Miu…Akito…" Sekai turned and looked at his comrades who were telling him to go. All of them has a smile to encourage him to believe in them, and they believed in him to do what he must.

He has stayed in the SSS2 for years already. The SSS2 was his family. They did many crazy things together and often died together. However in the end, they still had fun. At the end of the day, everyone would be smiling at each other before the SSS2 dismissed for the day.

However now is different. There is only now.

Everyone here knew that no matter the outcome, they would never be able to see Sekai and Tachibana anymore.

So the least they could do was believe in them, just as the least Sekai could do was to believe in the SSS2.

"Everyone….all these years…all these times we spent together…I will never forget them! Everyone, goodbye!"

"You can count on us!"

"Good luck! Remember to leave this world with a smile!"

"Be strong Sekai. Let's meet in the next life!"

Sekai did not listen to all of the farewells from his comrades as he started running, every single shadow that dared to obstruct his way was obliterated. He will not turn back and look back. His comrades will definitely protect his back. He trusted in them, the families he has not related in blood.

That's why he could continue to run forward, towards where the source of Angel and Shadow Player told him where Kanade was.

* * *

><p>Far and deep from where the war between the Shadows and Humans were taken place, a blue haired girl sat on a chair within a room filled with computers. All these computers were partially responsible for keeping the World Player going. Even if all of the computers here were destroyed, she had plenty of other computer labs constructed to keep this world running.<p>

But soon, the world shall reach its final moments. The father has already moved on with mother to the living world. There was no need to control the shadows in this world anymore. The control on the shadows was gone as they instinctively attacked the Human Army, where all of the souls have gathered at.

She could not care anymore about what will happen. To her, her mission was finally completed. Now, she can finally rest in peace without worrying or thinking about the future.

She only need an unchangeable present, past and future does not matter to her.

"So you are here, mother."

Midori's consciousness slowly raised alert when an intruder entered the room. When the shadow took form, Midori relaxed her guard.

"What brings you here, my daughter?"

"Of course I come here to find a way to get back the soul of my sister Kanade. You know of a way, don't you, mother?"

Kanade took form and approached Midori. The shadow blade was still on her right arm and her left arm was still missing. Midori could feel that Tachibana was inside Kanade, which meant Sekai failed.

But she could not care about him anymore. She gave him a choice, he has chosen otherwise.

"There is no way to catch a soul that has already moved on from the Afterlife, Kanade." Midori replied. "You cannot take back what is lost."

"**You are lying!"**

Kanade shouted and swung the shadow blade towards Midori. However the blade only hovered in front of Midori's forehead, anytime Kanade could easily stab the blade through Midori's head.

However Midori was not afraid, she could not afraid because she does not understand what fear is. She has already completed her mission, there was no purpose for her to continue to exist anymore. She does not mind let Kanade do whatever she wants.

"Hand over the World Player, mother. With the World Player, I will be able to save Kanade and all three of us will be together again. If you wanted, I could also use the shadow player to turn you into a NPC or erase your existence forever. Both choices are better than doing nothing here, right?"

For once, Midori was interested in Kanade's deal. Turning into a NPC might be interesting and returned to nothingness does not sound worse than staying in this world. In the first place, she does not mind handing over the power of World Player after her mission was completed. If it would help her daughter…then as a mother she could-

"Who is it!?"

Midori shouted in alarm when she sensed another intruder into the room. Kanade pulled back her shadow blade and made a defensive stance in front of Midori. Even though she could not feel any presence, she believed that her mother would not shout without a reason.

"I already made a promise to save you, Midori. Even if the corrupted angel herself stands in my way, I will make sure to fulfil my promise."

"Ken…"

From the shadows behind the door, Ken stepped out of the shadows with his tainted scythe. His coat was tore in many places and its hood was gone. Standing before Midori and Kanade was Ken with his bright yellow eyes and blonde hair standing in the darkness, like a shadow.

"Interesting, a mere human actually managed to reach this place. Just what make you so special that Midori actually paid extra attention to you?" Kanade prepared her shadow blade and stepped forward. "Do you think a mere human like you could defeat me? Seeing you as mother's special guest, I might decide to let you off by-"

Kanade hastily crouched and dodged Ken's horizontal slash. The attack came without warning that Kanade was surprised by her own reaction. She managed to block the second vertical attack and retreated to maintain distance between them.

"You mongrel! I will make sure that you will die a painful death!"

Kanade cursed. This was one of the few times that she felt so insulted by a human. Some of the few humans she hated were Otonashi Yuzuru and Satoshi Sekai who stole her sisters. The third person would be Ken, who tried to make her sister his! Unacceptable!

"Stop it, Ken!" Midori stood up from her chair and shouted. "You know that I am just a program, don't you?"

"…I had my doubts, but it was confirmed with Sekai just now."

"Then why!? Why do you still try so hard to save me!? I am not human. I am just a program created to help someone to move on. Why do you have to care so much about a program like me!?"

"Then why, a program like you, care about what I am doing?"

"Eh?"

"Why, a program like you, asked me to save you when you gave me this power?"

"That is…"

"That is because you wanted to be saved. You don't want a life like this. So what if you are a program, to me you are Midori, the girl that I love! And so I will fulfil your wish, Midori!"

Ken slowly walked towards Midori. Every single word of his was true and sincere. He loves Midori. That was why no matter she was a program, or even hundreds of Shadows stood in his way like on his way here, he would fulfil his end of the promise and save her.

"Don't interrupt our negotiation, human!"

"Be gone! Fallen Angel!"

Ken back flipped and counterattacked Kanade with shadow spikes. Kanade managed to block all of them and prepared herself for a duel with Ken. Even though she has lost one arm, she still has shadow blade and Overdrive. On the other hand, Ken's body was significantly exhausted but he would not give up, not when Midori was right before him.

Midori watched from the side as the fallen angel and the fallen human clashed. Their blade and scythe dancing like a raging wind, both determined to cut the other in half. She clutched her heart, wondering what and how did Ken's words affected her.

The final moment is arriving. There is only one more actor missing. When all of the actors are assembled, the final showdown between the four will begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the 5 reviews everyone! I never thought that my last bet at the student council event turned out to be successful. I had that scene played in my mind since a few months ago and was satisfied with the result.**

**Fenichi: Thank you for the past few months of reviews, I don't think I can make it here without your support. I will try to strengthen my present-past tense as just you wait! **

**Misaka: I have not forgotten about them, or rather the story is like their main story arc is finished. The rest is focusing on the main characters (if you noticed, they don't have much screen time and don't feel like main characters)**

**Thedarkaxe: Don't worry, I know you are still there from the times of visit (though strangely some previous chapters have more visit then the older ones). Thanks for your support!**

**Guest: Thanks, good to know there's people who like this.**

**HazekuraAya: Confusing, that's one of the lesson I learnt from writing a too many side characters story XD.**

**Please read and review! Three more chapters left!**


	52. Chapter 48 An Honest Wish

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning: I am still studying so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 47.5 (48 is below!)**

**The Blacksmith story**

"-mi!"

"… …"

"Yumi! Wake up!"

"Wha…Uuwaa-!?"

Kuroaki Yumi decided it was going to be a bad day when she almost flew up in the air. If were not for her hands that were clinging on someone's neck, she would have definitely been tossed into the air and crashed on the ground. Crashing on the ground is definitely not a good way to start the day.

_Wait, I was clinging onto someone's neck?_

It was then Yumi realized that when she woke up, in front of her was a ceiling that she never recognised. No, _he_ was not a ceiling at all. The thought of she has been kidnapped by a pervert crossed her mind. Although it sounded ridiculous, Yumi was worried. She could not think of any other reasons she would woke up being carried by a Reeichi's back instead of her own bed at all.

Reeichi, the man's face and name brought Yumi to a realization as she recalled about the war. Reeichi was running through a foreign tunnel with herself on his back. When Reeichi made a sharp turn at a junction, Yumi almost fell of Reeichi and ended up clinging onto his neck for her dear life.

"Yu-mi-I am suffocate-ing-he-re!"

"Reeichi!? Why are you he-! Kyaa!"

Reeichi's face turned purple from the lack of oxygen as Yumi on his back clung onto his neck. Holding onto his last breath, he made a swift turn to face his pursuers, almost flinging Yumi off his back in the process and took out an M-60 Machine gun from his coverall.

"How the hell do you hide such a bulky weapon in your coverall!?"

"Shut up and let go of my neck already!"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The M-60 lit up the place in orange light and its bullet tore through the shadows in its path without mercy. This continued for ten seconds until Reeichi released the trigger. The shadows that were after them were all but obliterated. Reeichi sighed a breath of relief that only a small group of shadows followed Yumi and him. His M-60 was almost out of bullets and it would be a really terrible situation if he needed to reload when the shadows were right before them.

"Whew…I almost thought that we were done for…"

_Click._

"…Yumi, you do know that it is a very bad idea to use those here, right?"

"I have no choice. This is my only weapon left on me."

"First of all, how do you even manage to keep Panzerfausts in your black hand's jacket?"

"As if you don't have some of them hiding in your four dimensional coverall."

Yumi held a heavy Panzerfaust and aimed it at Reeichi. She has lost her beloved revolver when her right arm with it was cut down during her duel with Chimemi. Now she is only left with a Panzerfaust that she carried on her back in case of situations when she needed to face many people at once.

However both Reeichi and she were underground. The firepower of the explosion would make the tunnel collapsed and they would suffer for a long time until either someone found them or over a long time the system decided to rematerialize them back to school.

Yumi also wondered what she was doing, pointing a Panzerfaust at Reeichi. Although on the outside she was calm and prepared to fire that Panzerfaust any second, deep inside her mind was agitated. It has been such a long time since she seen her master after she left for to join the Black Hand and now she is pointing a Panzerfaust, an anti-tank weapon at him. Part of her mind was still wondering why did she take out the Panzerfaust in the first place.

"First of all, why don't you put down that dangerous weapon? Here, catch."

"Huh? That's!"

Yumi carefully dropped the Panzerfaust and leaped forward to catch the falling weapon. Landing softly on her hands was her Pfeifer Zeliska.600 Nitro Express revolver with an additional kodachi attached below the barrel. She thought that she would have lost it forever but now, her precious weapon is back in her hands again.

"You really love that gun, don't you?" Reeichi smirked.

Yumi's mood changed and she glared annoyingly at Reeichi. She kept her precious revolver inside her jacket and made sure that she would not lose it again.

"Of course. This is my first successful gun after all."

"That brings back memories…You used to be so bad at crafting…One day you just suddenly made such a unique weapon, you really surprised me." Reeichi tilted his glasses and recollected his past memories. "I have also seen the Kusanagi. I must admit that it is a well-made sword. I even have to unwrap the Caliburn so that Shinohara-kun will stand a chance against Tsuda-san."

"Caliburn?" Yumi stared Reeichi in surprise. "Caliburn, as in your Excalibur rip-off? I thought you wanted to give it to the president?"

"It's cruel to call it an Excalibur rip-off…." Reeichi muttered and started to walk down the tunnel. "The president refused my gift and told me to give it to someone who needs it. There is no greater sword that is more suitable to fight against your Kusanagi, don't you think so?"

"Is that alright? That sword is not just a weapon, it's a decorative sword. Even if it may be strong enough to withstand my Kusanagi, that sword is not going to remain unscratched when it clashed with Kusanagi. Are you really fine with it being damaged?"

"A sword collecting dust is nothing more than a piece of steel. In the first place, you made the Kusanagi with the intention to rival my Caliburn, didn't you?"

"I told you before I left, right? I am going to become a better blacksmith than you one day. To reach that goal, I created the Kusanagi, the Grand Cannon and many other weapons to rival your Guild's weapons. The Grand Cannon is a failure in the end but I believe in my Kusanagi. I don't believe a skilled veteran like Tsuda-san would actually lose to Shinohara-kun."

Yumi said with a confident tone. Behind her, Reeichi smiled. He did not notice how much he missed the time he spent with Yumi after she left for Black Hands. Even though they were wearing different uniforms, it felt like old times when they were together trying to create different kind of odd weapons that did not exist in the living world.

_That's right, like old times._

"Say Yumi, what are you going to do now?"

"Me? Aren't we trying to reach the surface to escape the shadows?"

"I meant your ties with the Black Hands. Before I left, the Black Hands surrendered and are under the President's command now. Do you want to come back to Guild? I am sure that everyone is starting to miss you."

"Ho? Are you sure that you are not the one who really missed me?"

"…Where did the quiet Yumi go?"

"She has been tainted by the teachings of Ueda Ryuu and other factors. After staying contact with Ueda-san for this long, it's hard to not to learn how to dig people's graves."

Reeichi sweat dropped at Yumi's small innocent smile. To be frank, Yumi's words hit the spot. He was starting to miss Yumi's presence too, not that he will ever tell her the truth anyway.

"How about this? If Shinohara-kun actually wins against Tsuda-san, then I will return back to Guild. It will also mean my defeat after all my training in Black Hands. It's a fine deal, right?"

"Deal. I have trust in Shinohara-kun to do what he must. In the first place, a broad sword will have more advantage against an Odachi. My victory is already assured."

"…That's cheating!"

"You should not have created an Odachi in the first place. It's impractical to make a long sword that can break easily."

Yumi realized her mistake and hung her head in despair whereas Reeichi smiled at his apprentice's horror. Yumi has always liked to create special weapons but they tended to impractical like the Grand Cannon. But then, that was what made Yumi interesting and special among the other guild members.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Looks like the fight has started…It's time to run, Yumi!"

"Eeeh-? I don't want to go up the surface…there's too much sunlight there…"

"Are you a mole!?"

Reeichi ignored Yumi's complain and grabbed her hand. Together they started running towards the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48<strong>

**An Honest Wish**

**Recommended BGM (Little Buster!): If I realized it in time, Lamplight, Faraway (instrumental)**

Emptiness, this was what Midori was feeling as she watched Ken and Kanade struggled in their fight with each other. Both sides were equally skilled and were willing to use any trick in the book to kill each other. Honour and pride do not mattered here.

Only Midori does.

Kanade wanted Midori for the World Player; Ken wanted Midori for his selfish love.

Midori was sick of it. She could not feel any emotion but she knew that she was sick of what was happening. Midori thought, it was probably because of the emotions she remembered during her stay with Sekai and Ken back in the Afterlife Battlefront. She was not programmed with any emotions but that does not stop her from remembering any.

…_I still love you, Midori. That's why I know that helping the programmer to move on is not your only wish. There is one more wish that you want. I want to help you fulfill those wishes of yours, Midori…_

…_You lied, Sekai. Helping the programmer to move on is my only wish. Now that he has finally found peace, I have no reason to exist anymore._

_That's right, I should just cease to exist._

**That is not your wish at all! It's just you trying to find an excuse to turn away from the truth before you.**

The voice made Midori widened her eyes and stared at Kanade. Kanade was busying fighting against Ken. Although it was her voice, it could not be from her.

In addition, the voice came from her mind.

Midori closed her eyes and went into deep thought. Her consciousness returned back to the origin, to the system that created her. There, inside the World Player, standing alone in the blue sphere, she found the person she was looking for.

_You still existed, Tachibana._

Midori's figure materialized in front of Tachibana and outside of the Angel Player. Tachibana acknowledged Midori's appearance in front of her and explained.

**Even as harmonics clones, we have our own consciousness. We will not disappear but merely return back to the older clone that activated Harmonics. Even if I did not gain control of Kanade's body, my consciousness would return back to Angel Player where I was created. Thanks to that, I am able to contact you, Midori.**

_Because I am World Player itself? This situation is ironic. If you have taken Kanade's body, she would have been able to gain access to World Player and might be able to be fast enough to chase after the older Kanade's soul. But now, the soul has left Afterlife. Even if she gained World Player, there was no way for her to get back her sister anymore._

**That's awful. We were her only reasons of living.**

_It's the truth, Tachibana. There is no way to gain back what is lost for good._

**Speaking of truth, you were trying to erase yourself, weren't you? An unknown program has just been added into Angel Player. It's a skill that can erase your own existence, isn't it?**

_You have sharp thinking skills. That's right. Now that I have completed my programmer's wish, I no longer have a reason to exist anymore. Angel Player is the only system that can grant that wish of mine._

**I will not allow it. Sekai is not lying, I know that you are not just a NPC. You have a sincere wish that you want to be granted. I cannot just let you give up on your wish and disappear.**

_You know nothing about me. I am just a NPC created by Otonashi Yuzuru to protect the World Player and turn himself into a NPC. Now that Otonashi Yuzuru has moved on, I only have one more mission left: Protect the World Player. Such corrupted player should not have existed in the first place. If I erase myself and bring the World Player down with me, I would have fulfilled my second and last mission. Don't worry. If you request now, I can easily make another body for you and even if the World Player is gone, you will still be able to exist with Sekai. How about it, don't you want to return back to Sekai's side?_

Deep in nothingness, Midori spoke to Tachibana inside the part of Angel Player inside the World Player. Although Tachibana is now part of Angel Player, she does not have the data of her own body. But the World Player was different. It possessed information other than the Shadow Player and Angel Player. It contained data of everything of the Afterlife World she created. If Midori wanted to, she could easily create another Harmonics clone's body for Tachibana to use in the Afterlife World again.

Midori expected Tachibana to agree to return to Sekai's side. It was shock and confusion she experienced when she felt that something was lost. Looking at Tachibana, she remembered a feeling that his programmer felt when he lost his sister: It was grief, and anger.

She is experiencing those emotions right now.

_How dare you take away the Angel Player from me! Return the rights of the Angel Player now!_

**I am part of Angel Player in the first place. My soul and body was linked to the Angel Player. This Angel Player belonged to Tachibana Kanade. Even if the creator Otonashi Yuzuru did entrust this to you, it's official in the system that Tachibana Kanade has rights to Angel Player. In the name of Angel Player, I am taking away Angel Player from you so that you can't erase yourself.**

… …_You done it, Tachibana Kanade. I treat you kindly because Sekai love you. I even offered you a sanctuary where you can be with him however and wanted to give you a body so that you could be at his side. But I will not tolerate this. My master Otonashi Yuzuru entrusted me to protect the World Player and that includes everything inside it. Hand it over now._

Tachibana was surprised by the surge of emotion Midori would experience when she forced the Angel Player to block out Midori's control. But this only further proved that Midori was not just a NPC, she was definitely a consciousness being like her.

It also further strengthened her resolve to stop Midori from erasing herself.

Now, Midori stand before her with rage. Tachibana knew that Midori would use the Shadow Player to infect her with virus so that she would be too weak to maintain the control of Angel Player. No matter what, she has to create firewalls to block the viruses until Sekai finally reached the scene.

_So that is your answer… That is too bad, Tachibana. I actually liked you._

Without hearing farewell, Tachibana knew that it was the end when viruses surrounded every single part of Angel Player. She was by herself and it was impossible for her to create that many firewalls that covered every part of Angel Player.

The outcome was clear, both Midori and Tachibana already knew that.

…_Goodbye, Tachibana._

Like a command, the viruses immediately started seeping into the Angel Player. Some of them were easily blocked by a few firewalls but it was obviously not enough. Some were strong enough to break through the firewalls and headed straight for Tachibana. With her firewalls rendered useless, the viruses mercilessly headed straight for the data called 'Tachibana'.

…**Someone…please help me…**

…**We heard you, sister.**

**Eh?**

The viruses that were heading towards Tachibana were suddenly blocked by a new wave of firewalls that was created on the spot. More and more firewalls were created and spread around the place. When the first wave of viruses was erased, new waves of firewalls continued to materialize and started to cover the entire body of the Angel Player. Tachibana stared at the new development in surprise until someone materialized beside her.

Not just someone, everyone materialized beside her.

Materializing around her were her sisters. They were neither Onee-chan or Nee-chan but the sisters she was with before she and the other two were captured by Midori's shadows. All of them, more than hundred were surrounding her and providing firewalls to keep her safe.

Midori was also surprised by what happened. She has never noticed the existence of all these consciousness before. Yet they suddenly just materialized into existence. One of the clones started to speak, drawing both Midori and Tachibana's attention.

**Our consciousness will not disappear and will always remain with the Angel Player, where we belonged. It is just as Tachibana said, this Angel Player is ours. We will not hand it over to anyone else.**

_You all are just clones! You all have been silent until now. Why did you choose this timing to materialize and appear?_

Midori questioned in frustration. She never noticed the presence of all these clones inside the Angel Player before. She doubted that Otonashi Yuzuru also knew about them. She has always thought that all the clones disappeared after the original Kanade won back her own body. The thought that they have been hiding within the Angel Player never came to her mind.

Then the question rose, why now? Why did they decide to materialize now?

Towards Midori's question, the clones smiled.

**One of our sisters is in danger, how is it strange to wake up and protect her?**

One of the sisters hugged Tachibana from behind and gave her a comforting smile. Tachibana was truly relieved and happy. All of her sisters were here with her. She was not alone.

_Hm, just because all of you are together do not mean you all are invincible. A single virus is just enough to corrupt anyone of you. Do you all think you all can continue to withstand unlimited waves of viruses?_

Midori proved that she was serious when she summoned another and another waves of viruses surrounding the Angel Player until it covered everyone's view. Outside of the sphere of Angel Player were Midori and viruses ready to challenge the clones' firewalls. Even though there were more than hundreds of clones inside the Angel Player maintaining firewalls, it was clear that it Midori was serious, they would not be able to hold their firewalls against Midori's unlimited viruses forever.

Although Tachibana was wary of what was happening. One of the clones laughed.

_What is so funny, clone?_

**Since everyone was a part of Angel Player, we all knew what Tachibana knew. You were trying to erase yourself with the Angel Player, weren't you?**

_Correct. Are you trying to persuade me to not disappear too?_

**No, even though we are sisters, we do not share the same sentiments. But I want you to know that you have misunderstood everything, Midori. There are no such thing as Angel Player, Shadow Player and World Player. They were just classification in name. The truth was that all of them were only one program, the Angel Player.**

_No, that is not possible! What about these viruses that I summoned!?_

**You said so yourself, you summoned them. While the 'Shadow Player' can erase and infect other data, they must be summoned by a separated system. There is one more thing that you misunderstood.**

_That is…?_

Since her creation, Midori never felt this much fear before. Or rather, she remembered the fear Otonashi Yuzuru had when all of the clones were trying to return back to the original. This fear told her that she was about to lose something precious and important.

The clone smiled, it was the very same smile that the last Harmonics clone had when she finished the ten seconds countdown to Yuzuru.

**You were never the master of the Angel Player. You are a vessel that is supposed to protect the Angel Player that is stored within you. It is natural that you can have access to what is being stored inside you but we are different. We are part of the Angel Player, that means we can be the Angel Player itself. You told Tachibana last time, didn't you? You said Otonashi Yuzuru created you to store the Angel Player. By now you should have realize who has more control over the Angel Player now, don't you?**

… …

**Do you finally surrender now, Midori? In the end, our authority over the Angel Player is more powerful than yours.**

_... …away… …_

…_Don't you dare… …_

_DON'T YOU DARE TO TAKE ANGEL PLAYER AWAY FROM ME!_

Midori's loud roar shook every data in the area. Her scream went beyond audible range and tore the air apart. Being connected to the same program, all the clones braced themselves when the viruses started to charge towards them. The firewall was holding against well against the virus attack but Tachibana was still worried. Outside their firewall, Midori was still screaming in angry and fear.

Although she was still inside the Angel Player, she was connected to Kanade who was fighting Ken. Through their link to the Angel Player, Tachibana's eyes widen in horror as she took in what Kanade was seeing.

**Midori! You have to stop what you are doing!**

_SHUT UP! I WON'T LET ANYONE TAKE ANGEL PLAYER AWAY FROM ME!_

Midori's small figure screamed as more and more viruses started heading towards the part of the Angel Player system Tachibana was. The Firewalls against the viruses were holding themselves well but they were not the ones that Tachibana was worried for.

In the Afterlife, through the eyes of Kanade, shadows were starting to materialize around Midori. They were materializing fast and attacked the first person they saw. More and more of them were taking form and Kanade and Ken were forced back as they tried their best to cut down the overwhelming number of shadows that started to come at them.

**Sister! Is there anything we can do to stop her!?**

**It's impossible right now. Overwriting her commands will take time, although we will hold, I doubt that Kanade in the Afterlife school will be able hold for that long. We need another plan.**

The sister replied as she created another firewall to block the viruses charging towards them. While she has higher rights to the Angel Player, she never expected that Midori would go berserk and took control every part of the Angel Player. It was a matter of time that she would be able to slowly take over Midori's control over the Angel Player but time was not on the people in the Afterlife's side. She has to prevent Midori from producing more shadows that threatened their last sister in Afterlife.

"Midori! Get a hold of yourself!"

Tachibana took notice of Ken's voice when he started to charge towards Midori instead of backing away from the overwhelming shadows. Although he was surrounded from all sides, he continued to cut was what in front of him and used his shadows to form a shield to protect his side and rear. He was ignorant of the pain from the occasional scratches from the shadows. His dark yellow eyes only reflected Midori's screaming figure as he tried to make his way towards her.

…_That's right. I will make you mine after you regained all your memories. With your power, I will finally be able to save Midori…_

Ken's word flashed in Tachibana's mind. She could still remember the fear she had when Ken used his hypnotism on her. Her fear made her mind stitched those words of his in the back of her mind.

But in this situation, it gave her hope.

If her assumption was correct, Ken must be connected to the Angel Player as well. That meant that there was a way for her to contact him through their link with the Angel Player.

**Ken, can you hear me?**

"…You are not the angel just now…who are you and why are you in my head?"

**I am Tachibana and I have no time to explain. I need you to get as close to Midori as you can and touch her. Can you do it?**

"In case you don't know, I am having trouble doing that right now."

Ken complaint in his rage of his uselessness as he sliced down another shadow in his path. However when one of them goes down, another two would squeeze in and took its place. His shadow shield was starting to break down and he knew that he suffered enough wounds to be mortally wounded.

But he would not fall back. He came this far to see Midori and to save her. He is not going to give up when Midori is right in front of him now.

**Back at the warehouse, you said that you are going to use my power to save Midori, didn't you? Now I am going to grant your wish.**

After the voice ended, Ken realized that his body has become lighter than before and his wounds were healing faster than normal pace. Knowledge of Angel Player's skills seeped into his mind in split seconds and he knew what to do.

_I am going to use this move, Angel!_

"Guard skill: Sonic Rotation!"

Ken released off the shields and converted them into spikes, stabbing the shadows surrounding him. Using that time gap, Ken held onto his scythe and spun rapidly, slashing all the shadows surrounding him. Within moments, the scythe cut down all the shadows in the vincity, creating a gap within the shadow's overwhelming formation.

"Midori!"

Ken spent no time looking at the destruction he has caused and launched himself towards Midori. With Overdrive, he crossed twice the distance he made before as he spun his scythe around and cut down everything in its path. With this new power and Tachibana aiding him, his morale boosted his limits further and brought him closer to the person he has been trying to save all this time. Advancing without halt, Midori was finally within his reach.

"Not so fast, human!"

It was the angel's voice again, to his irritation it was the corrupted one. Ken did not know how did she suddenly appear behind him but he knew of the consequence with his back exposed to the fallen angel. Ken cursed as he could feel his shadow shield was being cut down without effort and the blade was heading for his back.

_Bang!_

"Urgh!"

Kanade's eyes widened in shock when a bullet shot through her. This sudden ambush from the back made her crashed onto the ground and missed Ken. Glaring behind, she should have known that Sekai would have eventually caught up with her.

"Go Ken! I will settle with Kanade!"

Sekai shouted and charged through the shadows with his right _Sekai _blazing and left _Tachibana _cutting down the shadows that stood in his path. Ken nodded at Sekai's appearance and his gaze returned back to Midori.

Midori was still screaming and making shadows out of her. The moment he got close to her he would be at risk of the new born shadow attacking him.

"…What am I thinking, Midori is there!"

Ken made his resolve and charged forward, he threw his scythe away and embraced Midori fully. He could feel that the surrounding shadows were already wrapping around him and going to pull him down into the darkness. He was not going to reach Midori and just got killed by the Shadows.

"Tachibana!"

**Got it! After this, the rest is up to you and you alone, Ken. Please save Midori for us.**

After Tachibana's message ended, Ken could feel himself fading from this world. He did not know what Tachibana do but the least he could do is to trust her. He hugged Midori tighter, afraid of letting her out of his grasp again.

Then, they were gone, disappeared from the Afterlife world.

* * *

><p>When Ken's regained back his new consciousness, he was relieved with Midori in his arms. However his eyes twitched when a shadow started to hit him. Judging from his surrounding, Midori and him have been transported to the surface, a surface he never seen before. Even though he has not scouted around the place, he knew that this place was deserted of life.<p>

He also came to a conclusion that he was no longer in his original world anymore.

But he was more happy than worried. Midori is now in his arms. There is only one thing left for him to do.

Midori's scream did not stop, Ken could feel his own eardrums tearing.

_So what? I came this far for you. Losing my hearing is just another worthy sacrifice._

Ken hugged Midori tighter as more and more shadows materialized and started to attack him. He knew that he could not retaliate, it would have made him looks hostile to Midori.

What he needs to do is to calm Midori down and let her know that he is on her side.

He needs a way to show her how much he cared about her

Losing his embrace from Midori, he bent his head down and sucked on Midori's lips.

"-!?"

Midori let out a hip of surprise but Ken continued to kiss her.

After a few more seconds, he parted his lips from Midori and stepped back.

The Shadows that were attacking Ken froze as if time has stopped. Slowly, one by one the shadows vanished and were gone.

"Midori, I love you."

"…I have been disgraced…"

Tears fell from Midori's eyes. This was the first time Ken saw Midori cried.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I love you."

"Why do you love me?"

"Because you are bright and colourful. No matter what happened, you are always shining with a radiating light that enchanted me."

"Then you are only in love with a fake mask! That Midori that you fell in love with wasn't me at all! Bright and colourful? That is just a mask to lie to everyone! You know that I am not human, don't you!?"

"Even so, you are Midori, the one I love."

"…Do you enjoy toying with me? Is it really that fun to see me suffer!?"

"I know it's a selfish emotion."

_After walked the path of solitude and died alone, I actually regretted it and came here._

_When I died, I realized that I wanted to be accepted. I wanted to live for the sake of another._

_But after walking the path of solitude for so long, I could not remember how to be accepted by others anymore._

_When I first opened my eyes after I died, a girl was staring at me. That girl has a curious look on her face that was trying to learn something. When I stared back at her, the girl did not look away._

"_Nee-, guess what is my name."_

"…_Midori."_

"_Then Midori it is."_

_Your bright smile was what captivated me towards you. Although all of your other smiles seemed so forced, I could still remember the first smile you had._

_That was a sincere and innocent smile._

"But there is nothing I can do about that. I want you to be with me."

"I told you, Midori could not understand and accept human emotions. Now that my mission to free Otonashi Yuzuru's soul is complete and Angel Player is out of my reach, I have no more reason to exist anymore."

"No, there is still one reason. Your honest wish, I knew it all along."

"…You are lying. I have no more wish. You are just trying to give false hope like Sekai."

"No, this wish came long before any of the shadow events happened. I learnt of your wish during our first meeting. I have no doubt about it."

"Our first meeting…?'

"The time when I first given you your name, Midori. It was before you met anyone else. In your eyes, I saw that it was empty."

"Then you should have realized that I lack of human emotion."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Eh?"

Midori lifted her hand and touched her face. Her tears were still flowing down her cheeks. Ken then hugged her and patted her head softly.

"Those tears are the proof of your honest wish. A human can cry when he is happy and when he is sad. When a human is filled with too much emotion, our tears will flow to release the excessive emotions away. These tears are the proof of the realization of your wish."

"My wish…?"

"To be human. That is your honest wish, isn't it?"

"!"

Midori shivered when she heard her wish. Her tears were making her vision blurry to see anything. She was feeling cold. She buried herself in Ken's arms and embraced his warmth.

To be human. It made Midori remembered why she entered the Afterlife Battlefront in the past. She could still remember the feeling of emptiness she had last time. Cycles of watching humans going with their stories made her wanted to become like them. That was why she tried to enter the SSS2.

She wanted to fill herself with emotions and be like them.

"When I was first enchanted by you, you were so pure and innocent. You were just like a white bird, untouched by the blue of the sky and the sea, between them you flew. That's why I called you Midori, 美鳥 (Beautiful , Bird )."

Inside Ken's embrace, Midori smiled. She became aware that she has smiled. She looked up at Ken from below and asked.

"…Ken…these tears…I still cannot understand human emotions…But I cried…am I really human…?"

"Human emotions are complicated, but that is why they are so precious. We can fool others with our appearance but we cannot fool ourselves with the emotions within us. There was a saying: Those who cry are more human than those who do not."

"…Love…what kind of emotion is that? Do I have it?"

"It's a selfish emotion of desire. At this current point, I think you are still too innocent to love."

"So you are going to love me without me loving you back?"

"It's fine. My greatest wish is for you to be happy. That's what my love to you is."

"…Ken…I know this may sound greedy but I have another wish."

"I will grant whatever wish you want."

"I want to become human."

"Then let's graduate from this place together. I promise you that even after we part ways here, we will still meet again."

"Thank you for everything, Ken."

"Thank you for letting me falling in love with you, Midori."

**Does not a white bird**

**Feel with her heart forlorn?**

**The blue of the sky, the blue of the sea.**

**Neither stains her; between them she floats.**

**-By Wakayama Bokusui**

* * *

><p>"No….no this can't be happening….Tachibana! Where are you, Tachibana!?"<p>

Kanade screamed hysterically and her eyes widened in her greatest fear. The Shadows around her have frozen and started dissolving into nothingness one by one. It was supposed to be a sight for sore eyes when she was tired and she has Sekai to deal with.

But when her link to Angel Player, where Tachibana was supposed to stay in was severed, she knew that everything has started to gone wrong.

Her fear came to realization when her body started to feel heavier than before. She was not longer supported by Angel Player's Overdrive. The Shadow Blade on her hand dissolved like the shadows. One by one, her mind was forced to accept the truth as all the applications of Angel Player on her was gone.

Finally, she had it. Her knees gave up on and she fell on the ground. Her mind has given up everything. First her second sister Kanade has left her, now she lost her only sister Tachibana left.

There is no reason for her to live anymore.

_Click_

"… …"

Looking up from the ground, Kanade found herself face to face with a gun, a white Beretta 92 pointing at her. The wielder was Satoshi Sekai. She should have known that Sekai came here to take revenge.

But it does not matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore.

"…This is for Tachibana."

_**Bang!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This concluded Ken X Midori's arc. Although the story went on its own again and messed up my original plans, I still believe the story ran well.**

**Midori: But is it really fine to put in the poem that Wakayama Bokusui wrote? At this rate, people might start to know my true identity. After all my sister has been animated and I got quite some screen time too.**

**A/N: …It's good to have you back, Midori. Well that is left for the 50+ readers to find out. Finally, finally I have written your story, Midori. I never thought that I would have the chance to write until this far.**

**Midori: By the way, is it really alright? My story is supposed to end the next chapter, aka chapter 49 before you wrap up everything at chapter 50. Isn't this going ahead of schedule?**

**A/N: That's because you went berserk and I have no other way but to let Ken help you. There is no better time than now to finish your story.**

**Midori: Oh well, I guess you have a plan then. Now that most of what you want to say is completed…**

**Please read and review!**


	53. Chapter 49 Angel's Tear

**Angel Beats: Harmonics girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning: I am still studying so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 49**

**Angel's Tear**

**Recommended BGM (Rewrite (newest Key game): Philosophy of Ours, Philosophy of Yours, Scene shift there, Journey**

The sound of the curtain fluttering along with the wind with the chirping of morning birds seeped into the room.

Lying on the bed, Kanade opened her eyes and found herself staring at a nostalgic scenery.

Her head turned sideways and looked across the room. Everything looked the same as before, exactly the same as the original angel's room.

_Bang!_

There was no sound of gunshots around the school, Kanade knew very well that the sound came from her memories, her last memory of Sekai before her consciousness disconnected.

_Then…this is Tachibana's room…_

Kanade slowly got up from the bed and looked around the room. Her eyes soon fell on the long mirror that reflected her entire image. Her uniform and white hair was stained with crimson blood, this showed that Sekai must have carried her and brought her to this room, Tachibana's room. However besides that, the changes to her reflected from the mirror brought her to the cruellest reality she wanted to escape from.

Her eyes were not dark yellow, they were crimson red again. Her hair has returned back to the original colour of pure white.

The effects of being infected by the Shadows were gone. The truth of the disappearance of the Angel Player soon clouded her mind with despair.

She had killed her own sister. She would have swapped places with Tachibana so that she herself would be the one disappearing than her precious sister. By rejecting her sister's control and forced her to stay in Angel Player, Kanade knew that Tachibana was gone forever.

Then why does she still exist?

Kanade stared at the Kanade reflected in the mirror. What reflected back into her mind was a hollow 'girl' staring back at her. The 'girl' almost reminded her of Midori except that the 'girl' was different; she knew that she was still human.

_Why did Sekai bring me here?_

Kanade wondered when she looked around her youngest sister's room again. Sekai should have hated her for killing Tachibana yet he brought her back and left her in Tachibana's room.

Why?

Only Sekai knows the answer.

…_I should probably take a bath and change._

Kanade started taking her clothes one by one and entered the shower. She could not remember how long has it been since she taken a bath. The hot water from the nozzle above hit her head and calmed her mind.

She decided after this bath, she would go out in fresh clothes and find Sekai for answers.

* * *

><p>By the time the door of the shower opened, two hours has passed and the clock just struck eleven. Kanade had to use her semi-consciousness and weak limps to drag herself out of the steam-packed bathroom.<p>

Kanade never thought that she missed shower so much that she ended up preparing the bath tub and fell asleep to the comfort of the hot water. Soon she lost consciousness to the steam, drowned and died. She could not see anything clearly with the fog and was crawling on all fours just to get out from the bathroom. Now outside of the bath hell, she turned on the fan and let the cool wind to cool her down.

It was another ten minutes before she finally gotten enough energy to get up from the wet floor and started to change. Inside the closet hung two kinds of uniform, the NPC uniform and the SSS2 uniform. After staring at both uniforms, she picked the NPC uniform and went out of her room.

By now it is eleven thirty already, Kanade was walking by the corridors. The classrooms were filled with NPC students and teachers conducting class. None of them noticed the odd presence of another student walking outside of their class. After Angel Player vanished, the shadow player that converted the NPC into shadows also vanished and reverted the shadows back into NPCs. Kanade was expecting to see a Human Association or in the worst case, a Black Hand but no one but her was outside the classroom.

It was too quiet. Except for the noise from the classrooms, there was no other voice in school at all.

…_An ideal location of a base would either be the cafeteria or the gymnasium. I should go and check there._

Kanade continued to walk alone on the corridor with only the faint sound of her footsteps. Along the way she would look into the classroom to try to find any human but every one of the students in the classrooms looked NPC and there was no trace of human at all.

Finally, in front of the gymnasium she found a trace of human. It was litters of plastic plates and cups that suggested that the humans held a party in the gymnasium some time ago. Watching her own steps carefully to avoid the litters on the floor, she slowly proceeded to the entrance of the gymnasium and opened the door.

Kanade expected to see a huge crowd of laughing humans to be enjoying themselves after the disappearance of all the shadows and the return of peace. If not, she would have expected to see a party to explain to litters outside.

However there was neither a huge crowd nor a party, there was only one girl in the middle of the spacious gymnasium. The creaking sound of the door exposed Kanade's presence and the girl's attention was diverted to her. Before Kanade asked who was she, the girl put down her stuff and started to come towards her. On closer look, Kanade identified the girl with long light brown hair with a black hairpin as Sayoko Haru, secretary of Ueda Ryuu of the Black Hand.

"You have finally wake up, Kanade-san. It has been three days since you were brought back by Satoshi-san. We were quite worried when you would not wake up for the past three days."

"I was unconsciousness for three days?"

Kanade was surprised, she thought that after her wound healed, her mind would take only a little more time to cope with the disappearance of Tachibana. She never expected herself to actually stay unconsciousness for three days.

But even if she fell unconsciousness for three days, then it just meant that. On the stage of the gymnasium, the banter with the large bold words 'Graduation ceremony' caught Kanade's attention. "Sayoko-san, that is?"

"We just had the Graduation ceremony for everyone yesterday. Although the current new student council president, Tsuda Ryuu, wanted to make it a proper and formal event, the SSS2 crashed the formality and it became a Graduation Party, which explains all the litter here."

"…Everyone…did everyone move on?"

"...That's right, everyone moved on. The SSS2 were the first, they really moved on from their despair and disappeared. The others like the Human Associations and the Black Hand also moved on after them. All these time fighting for their lives to stay alive from the shadows has made them moved on from their past to live in the present and future. A lot of people cried. In the end, everyone moved on."

"But then why are you still here, Sayoko-san? Ueda Ryuu has moved on. Why have you not?"

"… …"

Haru did not answer Kanade's question immediately. When Kanade mentioned Ueda Ryuu's name, Haru could not help but wondered what would have happened if Ueda Ryuu was here with her.

_Hmm, one finds it hard to believe that all these crying Blacks Hands were one's trusted subordinates._

He would probably say something like that, Haru thought with a sad smile. She wiped her tears at the brim of her eyes and turned to face Kanade.

"I am afraid that when I reborn, I will never be able to meet Ueda Ryuu again. Even if we did meet by chance, the me that meet him will not be the 'me' here anymore."

Haru answered while holding onto her black jacket. It was her precious jacket that proved that she was Ueda Ryuu's trusted comrade. Now that the Black Hand is all but gone, she is the only member left to wear the black jacket in this world.

"But if you stay here, you will never be able to meet Ueda Ryuu."

"You are wrong, Kanade. The chances are astronomically small, but it's not zero."

"Even if he did come back, he won't be the Ueda Ryuu that lived his previous life and after life. He will be a new person with new life. He won't be Ueda Ryuu anymore."

"Then all the reason why I can't move on yet." Haru cried. "If I move on and become a new person, then I will totally forget that I love the guy called Ueda Ryuu. The Sayoko Haru that loved Ueda Ryuu will also cease to exist…I am afraid of not existing anymore. I don't know what should I do, Kanade-san."

Even though Haru was trying to maintain her smile, it did not stop her tears from coursing down her cheeks. Kanade knew that in deep inside her, she wanted to move on and find Ueda Ryuu. The only fear that was stopping her was that she might not be the same Sayoko Haru that loved Ueda Ryuu anymore.

_Funny, Sayoko-san said that she wants to exist here when I want to disappear. There is quite a difference between us after all._

Kanade thought silently and smiled. She stretched her hands out and wrapped them around Haru's right hand. Towards Haru's confused face, Kanade smiled full of hope.

"Don't worry, Sayoko-san. Just move on and go after him, that is what you should do."

"…I already told you that I am afraid. If I go after him, I will not be the Sayoko Haru that loved Ueda Ryuu anymore."

"Believe in yourself. The ties between humans are not that weak. If your tie with Ueda Ryuu is strong enough, even if he changed name or his look changed, your tie will definitely lead you to him."

"That is not possible…to believe in something as unrealistic as that…"

"…You have seen it right, the small graduation ceremony of the student council. My sister Kanade, despite being a soulless clone, gained a soul and moved on with the other members of the student councils. If a miracle of a soul was granted to her, I believe that those two will definitely meet each other one day. When you look at them, don't you feel that those two would definitely be with each other in the end?"

Haru stared back at Kanade, grasping her hands tight on Kanade's like making a wish. After listening to Kanade's words, Haru asked with a shaken voice.

"…Do you really believe that I will meet Ueda-san one day?"

"I do. The only way to find him is to go after him. So believe in yourself and go, I will be here believing in you."

"… …Thank you…Kanade-san."

Then, Sayoko Haru was gone from this world.

"…Is it really alright to lie like that? You never believed that she will manage to meet Ueda Ryuu in the first place, don't you?"

"…Tsuda Yuuki."

Yuuki walked into the gymnasium after Haru disappeared from the Afterlife world without a trace. Towards Yuuki's words, Kanade shown no sign of reaction, but she countered.

"You are right. I never believed that she would manage to meet Ueda Ryuu. All these ties and miracles are fake, I never believed in something as fictional as that."

"… In any case, I must thank you for helping her to move on. I would have never been able to find of a way to help her move on."

"…don't misunderstood. I promised her that I would believe in her. Even though I do not believe in miracles or ties, I will believe that Sayoko-san will meet Ueda Ryuu one day."

"…Satoshi Sekai did not move on but he is not in this school either. This is all I know."

"…Thank you, Tsuda-san. That information is helpful."

Without biding each other farewell, both people went their own ways. Tsuda Yuuki went back to become the president of the Afterlife school. As for Kanade, she already knew where Sekai was. There was only one place left.

That is the edge of the world.

* * *

><p>"As I thought, you are here, Sekai Satoshi."<p>

The sound of typing of keyboards greeted Kanade when she opened the door of the second computer lab and entered the room. The room did not change from three days before, it was surrounded by destroyed computers and the trace of her blood was still on the floor. The only difference between now and then was Sekai was using the main computer, the only computer that was spared to remain functional in this entire room.

"…You have finally woke up, Kanade."

"…And you should get to sleep."

Sekai stopped what he was doing and turned around to meet Kanade. The heavy bags under Sekai's eyes were what provoked Kanade to urge Sekai to sleep. It was obvious that Sekai has not been sleeping for the past few days, in fact his body was even slimmer than usual, suggesting malnutrition.

"No. I still haven't completed this yet. I will only rest until this is completed."

After one sentence, Sekai's attention was drawn back to the computer's screen again. Kanade approached Sekai and looked over at what he was doing. Even though it took her a few seconds, the name of the program Sekai was writing struck in her mind.

"You are trying to recreate Angel Player!?"

"… …"

Sekai did not say anything but continued to type in the programing of the program. Kanade was one of the user and creation of the Angel Player, she knew about the basic structure of how the Angel Player looks like.

However the programs that Sekai written could not even be compared to what Angel Player really is. The size of the Angel Player was hundred times bigger and more complicated than the codes that Sekai wrote. Just a glance from it Kanade knew that Sekai was just wasting his own effort and time.

"…Satoshi Sekai, do you really believe that you can create the Angel Player, the program that can actually alter this world?'

"It's not about whether I can or I cannot, I will just do it. No matter how much time I need, I will create the Angel Player."

"…Even if you created the Angel Player, you can't turn back time. Tachibana is lost forever, that is neither true or false, it's a fact."

"… Tachibana still exist. I know that she still exists out there and is waiting for me. I will create this Angel Player and save her, that's what I am going to do."

"…You are broken, Satoshi Sekai."

"…You are the one who is broken, Kanade."

"You are right, I am broken, but so are you."

The door bumped behind him and Kanade left. Sekai hesitated but soon he continued to write his program. He only has one objective in mind and that is to create Angel Player and save Tachibana.

No, it's not an objective.

He loves Tachibana.

That's why he will create Angel Player and save Tachibana.

That is neither true nor false, it is a fact.

* * *

><p>It took thirty three days to pass before the door of the computer's lab two was opened again. Opening the creaking door was Kanade. Looking inside, she could not believe that Sekai was still on the chair typing into the computer. After approaching him and have a closer look, Kanade gaped in surprise at Sekai's appearance.<p>

"Satoshi Sekai, when was the last time that you have eaten food or taken a sleep?"

"… … …That's probably the day before your first visit to me here…..probably five days ago."

"Thirty three days has already passed! Yet why do you look so fine!? Aren't you hungry at all!? Your body…how did your body remained healthy after so long!?"

Sekai's mind came to a realization of the changes to his body and stopped his work. His eyes fell upon the hands that he used to type the keyboard non-stop for all these days. Then he looked into Kanade's eyes where his own image was reflected. It reflected a young man that looked as if he was ready to do anything, nothing resembling a guy who never eat and sleep for thirty three days at all.

"…Looks like this world decided to grant me immortality from eating and sleeping. I probably resisted hunger and tiredness for so long that the Afterlife world gave up on me and resulted in this immortal body."

"… …Are you still going to continue? You already became immortal, if this keeps on, you might not be human anymore!"

"Human or not, I will fulfil what I will do. I already came this far that the wold also supported me. I will create the Angel Player and save Tachibana. That is what I will do."

"… …I don't care anymore! Rot here forever as you please!"

For the second time, the door was slammed shut again. Sekai stared at the slammed door in hesitation. Something in his heart was telling him to go after the girl that left.

But the Angel Player is still incomplete.

The fact reminded Sekai as his eyes returned back at the screen again. His full concentration was devoted into making the Angel Player.

* * *

><p>Kanade could not remember how many days have passed since her last meeting with Sekai. However she knew that at least a hundred days has passed, by a work of a miracle, she managed to send Tsuda Yuuki off to the living world. She became the student council president of the school and devoted her time to help humans to move on.<p>

But now she opens the door of the computer lab again. This marked her third visit to Sekai for over hundreds of days. Like a portrait that can never change, the same scenery greeted her again. There was no change to the room as if time has stopped here.

"Kanade? You came again, do you need me?"

Although Sekai struck the conversation this time, he did not bother to stop his work. His work was too precious to be stopped. The Angel Player was still incomplete. He has little time to spare on Kanade.

That soon changed when her small frail hand landed on his shoulder. When Sekai turned around to look at Kanade, his shock halted his working mind.

"… …Why…for this long….how did you manage to live for this long alone…Satoshi Sekai?"

"… ... Kanade?"

He could barely recognise the frail and weak girl as Kanade at all. She looked so weak and sick that as if she could fell down any moment. The Kanade behind him was crying. She looked as if she has been crying for a long time.

_Why did she not cry?_

The question crossed his mind. Even though she looked like a toy that might break down at any moment, her mouth still moved.

"Tachibana… …Tachibana is gone… …I am suffering in loneliness here… …Yet you still have hope… Why…Why are you not suffering…why…?"

"…I will create Angel Player and save-"

"Don't give me that bullcrap again! It's impossible! Angel Player is such a complicated program that even now your current work looked ridiculous as compared to the original! How long do you intend to spend on such fruitless work!? Why! Why does someone like you can continue to believe in false hope and live in solitude!?"

"… …"

"All these times I am suffering! I have lost both of my sisters already! I should have no reason to exist anymore! Yet I am still here without a soul to move on! This is like hell to me! I don't want to exist anymore!"

"… …"

"…You can't understand me at all, can't you…? ….Sorry for wasting your precious time…I will leave now…"

Kanade's voice slowly faded when she turned her crying face from Sekai and started walking towards the door again. This would have marked her third failure in seeking Sekai for salvation. She wondered why she came to Sekai again and again. What made her believe that Sekai could save her?

Before her mind could form up an answer, someone grabbed her hand from behind. There was only two living being that knew about this place: an immortal and an angel. Sekai held Kanade's hand dearly and pulled her back.

"You asked, how did I managed to live in solitude for so long, didn't you Kanade? The answer is you, Kanade. I was never lonely because you were around to visit me. Your visits kept my humanity from breaking down. For keeping me sane, thank you, Kanade."

"…You liar…For all these hundreds of days, there is no way that these three visits of mine could actually save you from loneliness."

"Hundreds of days might have passed for you above ground but I never knew how much time passed down here. For me, it seemed like only six days has passed with the last two days being your previous two visits. To me, a day only passed after Kanade visited me. That's why I was never lonely Kanade. You were there to keep me company."

Sekai pulled Kanade closer and brought her into a hug. Kanade was surprised by Sekai's affectionate action but soon she began to cry more and hid her head in Sekai's embrace.

"Then…if I worked with you to make the Angel Player here…will I not be lonely anymore?"

"I said before, I will complete Angel Player and save Tachibana. If you are willing to help me, then I will never leave your side until we complete Angel Player together. Kanade…why don't you help me make the Angel Player together? You might not believe in the chance that Tachibana is still alive, but I will guarantee you that I will keep you company. I…I will become your family, Kanade."

"!"

Kanade's eyes widened in surprise, this was what her heart wanted all along, a family. Inside Sekai's embrace, she was not alone anymore. Sekai is here for her. She was within her family's embrace.

A family, that was all she wanted all along.

"…Sekai Onii-chan?"

"…Why did you just call me 'Onii-chan?'"

"…Sekai is now my family, right? That would make me Satoshi Kanade, right? Since you are my family, you will be my elder brother, right Onii-chan?"

"Guu!"

Sekai's face flushed in embarrassment when Kanade looked up from his embrace with a childish and innocent smile. He never actually meant to take in Kanade as her sister…

"Onii-chan!"

As if to confirm their relations, Kanade called Sekai again. Sekai knew that it was considered to be a blessing to have a cute sister to call you 'Onii-chan' back in the living world but he never knew it could be that embarrassing.

But then again, it might not be bad at all.

"Then how about we get to work now? When you are hungry we will go up and grab some mapo tofu together."

"Mapo tofu! That's a great idea, Onii-chan!"

Sekai ruffled Kanade's hair and returned back to his seat. Kanade managed to grab another chair from within the pile of destroyed computers and sat beside him.

"Ah Onii-chan, that code is wrong."

"Eh?"

"And that one, and that and that and that… Onii-chan, you are bad at programing, aren't you?"

"Wait wait wait! Where did I do wrong!?"

"Hahahaha."

Kanade laughed when she saw her brother's panicked face. Although she could feel that she was getting too childish, it was fine when she was having fun. She always wanted to try to be the little sister one day.

"Ah Onii-chan, looks like you have to redo everything."

"Seriously!"

Tachibana…she still did not believe that her sister still existed. However this precious moment with her brother was irreplaceable. Without Sekai knowing, Kanade cried.

It was a tear of happiness and salvation.

* * *

><p>"<em>Guard skill: Handsonic."<em>

Thin blades appeared out of the end of Sekai's arms. Although it almost looked the same as the original, there was some obvious difference between it.

"Kanade, I told you not to mess with the design."

"What's wrong with adding the picture of mapo tofu there? It's not like it will decrease its effectiveness. You should be more relax, today is the day after all, Onii-chan."

"…You are alright, Kanade. Today is finally the day that we save Tachibana."

The Angel Player has been completed, now there is only one more task left.

"Do you know where to find Tachibana, Onii-chan?"

Sitting on his chair in front of the main computer was her sister, Satoshi Kanade. Over the time, she has really become his precious little sister that kept him human and helped him to create Angel Player. Without Kanade, Angel Player would not have been possible.

"There is only one place that she will be. I am confident that she will be there. Then I will be going."

"Wait!"

Kanade jumped out of her chair and grabbed Sekai's hand. She looked up in concern but Sekai just ruffled her head and smiled.

"Don't worry Kanade, I will definitely be back. You are my precious sister after all."

"It's a promise, Onii-chan! You must return back…with my sister Tachibana too!"

"Don't worry. Then I will be going, Kanade."

"…Have a safe trip, Sekai Onii-chan!"

Sekai bided Kanade farewell and prepared himself. All these time he has been working to reach that place. There could only be one place where Tachibana would be.

Midori who was carrying the Angel Player teleported with Ken to a new world. Only two worlds existed within the Afterlife, the Afterlife school and the Sanctuary Midori made her Tachibana and him.

There is no mistaking it. Tachibana is definitely there.

"_Guard skill: Shinsekai." (A new world)_

The skill was registered in Kanade's computer as a door began to appear in front of him. Looking back at Kanade and gave her a reassuring smile, Sekai opened the door and entered.

* * *

><p>There, under the crimson evening sky, a girl was seating on the bench staring aimlessly at the sky. The girl looked exactly the same as Kanade but Sekai knew more about the bored girl sitting on the bench. He should have known that the girl would be bored for waiting for him for that long.<p>

Sekai slowly walked towards the bench. It was not long before the sound of footsteps reached the girl's ear. The girl's eyes widened and she snapped her neck at the direction of the voice.

Then their blue eyes and crimson eyes met.

Slowly, the crimson eyes of the girl began to fill up with tear as the girl ran towards Sekai. A small tear coursed down her cheek and touched the ground.

It was an angel's tear of happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Midori: The Author is writing the final chapter, chapter 50 now! Stay tune and review!<strong>


	54. Midori's Announcement!

**Midori's Annoucement!**

"Wait why is it Midori's instead of Author's announcement!?"

Sekai exclaimed at the title of this chapter. He has a lot of questions in mind such as 'Why did something like this happen in the last chapter?' and 'Why am I thinking like this in Midori's Announcement? Shouldn't it be the normal Sekai: and Midori: format?'. Although they were a lot of questions in his mind, the first and most important question came.

"Midori! What happened to the final climax!? What happened to the final chapter of the Angel Beats Harmonics Girl!? Shouldn't it be ending by last week as promised already!?"

"Sekai, calm down. The readers are in more confusion than you. If you panicked, what should the readers do? Smash their screens?"

When Sekai finally gotten an answer, vision returned back to his eyes. He is now on the rooftop that he frequented with Tachibana. Materializing from nothingness was none of than Midori with two cans of Key Coffee in her hands. Midori passed on of the can to Sekai and continued her explanation.

"Like the title said, it's not the Author's announcement but mine. If it's the Author's Announcement, no doubt a lot of people will already anticipated the worst and close the chapter without even reading the content. That's why it's Midori's Announcement, where I can relay the author's message while everyone can enjoy some proper reading."

"…Oi…You are doing some massive 4th wall breaking here. Even if it's Midori's Announcement, why am I here?"

"Because I am bored."

"Don't just give a crappy excuse like that!"

Midori ignored Sekai's exclamation and drank her Key Coffee elegantly. As for how to imagine a girl drinking Key Coffee elegant, don't need to worry too much. The point was that Midori drank the coffee elegantly with Sekai sweat dropping from this description.

"That's some massive 4th wall breaking by the author…So I guess I am here as the representatives of the readers to know why the last precious chapter became something as crappy like this. You might not know but I am pretty sure that the readers are pretty pissed that some half-assed chapter like this came out instead of the ending they wanted."

"And that is the main topic of this chapter. To summarize things up, the Author already rewrited the newest chapter three times already with none of them being successful. To add on the Author's mid-year exams are coming. With such pressure, the Author decided to send me to relay the message that the last chapter will be delayed until late of May and possibly into June."

"April just started and the new chapter is going to be delayed until that long? In the first place, you could have just relay your message and just end the chapter already. There is no need for me to be here in the first place."

"But it's going to be boring for me to talk to myself alone."

"Don't summon me because you are bored!"

"Ah, I am out of Coffee."

"Don't ignore me!"

"Author-san! Coffee please!"

"Is the Author your waiter!? Wait the Key Coffee materialized!"

Midori smirked at the dumbfounded Sekai as she opened up her second Key Coffee that materialized in front of her. After taking a fulfilling gulp, Midori went on with the second part of the announcement.

"One more thing, the Author promised that the next chapter will be at least 20,000 words long."

"April's Fool gone by thirteen days ago already! What do you even mean by 20,000 words long!? None of the chapters breached 10,000 words in the first place! The current longest chapter is chapter 46 My Most Precious Treasure with 9,566 words. Why is the Author aiming for a chapter that high to end the story!? From the looks of it, the current chapter 49 can already end Harmonics Girl already."

"You fool! How can a story end like that!?"

"Byuu!"

Midori kicked Sekai in the guts and sent him flying down the building. Since it's not a real Afterlife world in the first place, Midori ordered another new Sekai to materialize on the rooftop.

"Wait! I died, didn't I!? I can still see my body from up here!"

"Don't mind the details. Not a single reader cares anyway."

"Care for me damn it!" Sekai sighed. "…So, why 20,000 words? You summoned me to say such questions right?"

"Correct!" Midori smiled. "If you all look at the word count of Harmonics girl, excluding this chapter it is 180,134 words. Since the story is ending anyway, let's make the story look cool with more than 200,words."

"20,000 words for one chapter is four normal chapters worth! Is it really even possible!?"

"Of course the final chapter will include a special behind the scene Midori's corner about the list of Crossover requested by Fenichi and Harmonics Girl original routes. Since it's the finale anyway, I told the Author to make me look good."

"You told the Author!? You are not even the Author's original character in the first place!"

"And nobody found out until chapter 48. You might not know but the Author is planning to start my story in Little Buster Fanfiction if it seemed worth to invest time there. Very soon a side character like me will have my own route. Hohoho."

Midori imitated Yuri and made an Ojou-sama laugh, much to Sekai's annoyance.

"Ah, time's up. The Author gotta go. Bye bye everyone."

"…Wait am I here in the first place?"

Sekai asked to no one in particular. As for why 'no one in particular', Midori already left the scene and the Author don't give a damn about him.

"…And I am the main character…oh well, please read and revie- Author you are expecting people to review this!?"


	55. Midori's Corner!

**A/N: Note that this is purely no 4****th**** wall and a funny chapter with Midori, Sekai and Voice of Heaven summarising the 4th wall breaking and crossover made. This is fairly important in the sense that it tells much about the secrets behind this story. It was supposed to back up the promise to breach 20,000 words but out of my expectation. The Plot of chapter 50 breached 20,000 words itself. You can skip this one and read the main ending but just don't read the main ending and read this, I personally believe would leave bad taste.**

**MIDORI'S CROSS-OVER CORNER!**

"Hey everyone, welcome to Midori's corner! It's me, your favorite character from Little Buster, Midori! Applause please!"

Midori materialized and introduced herself. Soon the rooftop and two cans of key coffee also materialized into the world.

"…. …"

The world was quiet. There was no one to retort at her after all. She would appreciate that the readers would retort to her but that was too much to hope for.

"Looks like I have no choice, it's not like I can request the readers to call me from the world of living and reality anyway. Satoshi Sekai, I summon you!"

Midori threw the key coffee onto the ground. With a blinding light, the can opened up and Sekai materialized out of the can.

"What is with this kind of materialization method!? Am I a Pokemon or something!?"

"What are you talking about? Sekai is Sekai, aka the world. Since I am the main heroine of this story, that means I own you, right?"

"Right my ass! In the first place, who are you to call yourself 'favorite character from Little Buster'? You are only a side heroine that appeared for your sister's route only! And don't try to twist the story! Just because you are important doesn't mean you are the main heroine of this story!"

Sekai patted after deliver a massive retort continuously. Midori smirked and made Sekai realized that he still has a lot of retort to do.

"You are wrong, Sekai! You don't know everything because you never played the visual novel!" Midori exclaimed with a proud tone and brandished the box of Little Buster Anime in one hand and the Little Buster! Visual Novel in the other. "Those that only watched the anime may not know this but unlike other kinds of side heroine, I have my own route! In fact, among all the other so-called official heroines, I have stolen Naoe Riki's his first kiss earlier than any other girl! Prepare to witness my power, those fools who only watched the anime, this is my route!"

**I am the Shadow of Mio**

**Shadow is my body and Darkness is my blood**

**I have created over a thousand Shadows**

**Unknown to Death, nor known to Life**

**Have withstood loneliness to help Father move on**

**Yet this void in my heart will never be filled**

**So as I pray, Unlimited Midori Works**

"Oi! You dragged another cross-over here, didn't you!"

"I, in the name of Midori, hereby claim that the author does not own me or the text below! All of these creations are by the great Key company and Maeda Jun-sama!"

"You just broke another 4th wall!"

"What are you talking about, Sekai? How can there be a wall on a rooftop?"

"You-!"

Sekai never managed to finish his sentence before he was covered in a bright light that shone from Midori's hand. The visual novel of Little Buster shone brighter and brighter before it covered the whole Midori's corner.

* * *

><p>Midori's route! Riki's POV<p>

"…I will make you forget her. You'll forget her and start to love only me."

Her mouth had curved into a wicked smile.

"…Even if you say that. I won't give up on Nishizono-san."

I stood defiantly.

"Ahaha, it's really simple. If I do this, you'll instantly love me."

As soon as she finished her words, she hugged me.

"Got you."

"W-What the heck are…"

Her next movement prevented me from letting out any further words.

"Mm."

My mouth was covered with something.

It wasn't the palm of her hand.

Pink lips.

A sweet breath leaking out.

What I was feeling on my lips right now was something I'd never experienced before.

"Mm."

A light kiss.

An intense numbness ran through my entire body.

My very first kiss.

It was so sweet…and so utterly mysterious.

I opened my eyes.

She was so close to me that my eyes couldn't focus on her face.

The one who was right in front of me was simply a girl, no more and no less.

Her hair tickled my nose.

I sensed a sweet aroma descend through my nasal passage.

It was the scent of a girl.

"Did you feel it?"

She untangled herself from me.

It shouldn't have been a long moment that we had spent kissing.

"Haah, haah, haah, haa…"

Yet I had gotten so winded, I couldn't help but draw in breath in rapid gasps.

"…. …"

"The Mio you know wouldn't do this kind of thing for you, would she?"

"… …"

I was still wrapped in blank surprise because of what had just happened.

"Ahaha, truth to be told, it was my first kiss also. Isn't kissing wonderful?"

"… …"

"Hey, what about we do it one more time?"

…One more time.

I could taste that sweet numbness.

That was… a tempting offer.

Now, if I accept the proposal, everything will be over.

It will turn out that everything has been like this all along.

"Sure…"

I nodded.

The girl standing right in front of me had an expectant smile that demanded something of me.

And I then called her name quietly.

"Mio"

"Midori"

"…Yes….You know what, Riki-kun. Before we have another kiss, there's something I want you to say to me."

"… …"

Ah, I get it.

How thickheaded I was.

I've finally realized the feelings I truly held all along.

And then I turned my vague feelings into definite words. After this movement, there would be no more reason for me to hesitate.

"I love you, Mio."

"…Are you really sure it is me you want?"

She laid strong emphasis on the word 'me'.

"Yes."

"So I replied with equal conviction. Mio, you are the person I love."

"…I see. To be honest, I feel a little disappointed that I could manage to change your mind this easily."

For some reason, she was having a lonely expression on her face.

"Is my confession bothering you, by any chance?"

"No, not at all.…It really made me happy."

In this noiseless afternoon courtyard, there were only Midori and I.

Our faces slowly drawing close to each other, we shared another kiss.

Much lighter than the previous one, and much quieter.

It was the kiss that heralded the beginning of our love.

In the next moment, a strong wind blew through us.

It was a wind that brought us something.

It brought us our future.

Also, it was a wind that carried something away from me.

It carried off my past.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen that, you foolish mongrels who only watched the anime and fell in despair before the Refrain trailer? This is my route, the true route that is not cannoned! I shall forgive the anime because they animated me sexily hugging Riki with a nice rape face to compensate for taking away the kiss scene."<p>

Midori boasted proudly with the both the anime and visual novel version in her hands.

At this point, Sekai has given up. He never thought that Midori would use a reality marble and proved her route. Even though that was supposed to be a bad end, he could not deny that it was a good end for Midori. With a sigh of defeat, he started the next conversation.

"Putting away your Little Buster heroine status aside, isn't there something more important you want to announce for your Midori's corner?"

"That's right! Thank you for keeping me on track. Let me introduce myself again, I am Midori, Harmonics Girl's main character."

"Like I said, you are not the main character!"

Sekai retorted while patting. He would not live long, his consciousness told him that he would not live long enough to keep on retorting with Midori. He should let Midori says what she wanted and rest.

He could not do that, not when his lover, Tachibana's position was at stake!

"You are wrong, Midori! No matter how important you may be, you will not be able to become the story's main character!"

"Ohho, and why is that, Satoshi Sekai?"

Midori asked with a smirk on her face.

_This was my only chance to counter Midori. If I failed to retort her, I would not live long enough to get another strong retort!_

_Think! Think of all the retorts Tachibana and I have done together. Remember all the retorts Otonashi Yuzuru did with his student council. Just skip through all the logics, there must be a retort I could use to defeat Midori._

**I am the voice of my retorts**

**The world is my body and I am the world**

**I have made over a thousand retorts**

**Unaware of 4****th**** wall, nor aware of copy rights**

**Withstood Midori's absurdity and continued to retort endlessly**

**I have one regret. I need the strongest retort to end everything**

**So as I pray, Unlimited Retort Works**

Sekai focused his entire mind and summoned his ultimate skill, a reality marble. Unknown to Midori who could not see it, he was searching through thousands of retorts he had used.

There, he found the retort that could defeat every other retort.

One retort to rule them all.

"Midori, you can never be the main character because the author, ever since the birth of this story, has classified Tachibana Kanade as the main character of the story, Harmonic Girl! Nothing you do will be able to change the fact that Harmonic Girl is tagged with Tachibana Kanade's name. Even though she is not the original, she still bears the name, Tachibana Kanade! Nothing you do or I do can make us become the main character, even if I have more screen time and you are the one that created this world, you can't change what fanfiction has tagged Harmonic Girl with!"

"!"

Sekai's strongest retort took form of the strongest sword created in Afterlife, Caliburn. Sekai held it and charged towards Midori.

Midori tried to retort back but she could not. This time she could not think of any retorts strong enough to defend herself. Not even her usual insane retorts would work here.

The sword pierced through Midori. The match has been decided.

"It's my win, Midori."

"…And it's my loss."

"No matter how many unreasonable words you used, I will be there to retort all of them."

"Yes. That's why you are the perfect person that I summoned to retort me."

"… …"

Sekai took out the sword Caliburn out of Midori. A moment of silent passed between them before Sekai could not take it anymore.

"What the hell am I doing!? What is with this Caliburn summoning out of retort!? How am I supposed to retort this!?"

"Ara, aren't you retorting it already?"

Midori laughed off with a smile. It was true that Sekai managed to defeat her on the matter of her position in the story but that does not mean he would be free from the other unreasonable words that were still about to come.

Well it was time for her to properly start her corner anyway, she could keep on teasing Sekai while doing that.

"Okay everyone, for the third time, welcome to Midori's corner! Here with me as the host, I proudly present to you the number of crossover and 4th wall jokes that has been made."

"The author took down the list of those jokes!? You gotta be kidding me!"

"Fenichi did suggest a list of those crossovers. After reading down the list, the author really did make quite some 4th wall breaking and crossover over these two years. Wait a minute let me count…"

Midori summoned the list of crossovers and 4th wall breaking. After finished calculation, she said with a proud voice.

"And there you have it, a total of 15 crossovers and about more than 8 times of 4th wall breaking, if you are not counting about every 8 times the 4th wall has been broken continuously. The chapter that won that most amount of crossover and 4th wall destruction is none other than this chapter, chapter 50!"

"…Stop reminding me how I broke the 4th wall just now…just stop…I was supposed to protect the 4th wall…"

"Urm…Sekai, you are breaking the 4th wall by saying that you wanted to protect the 4th wall. You do know that right?"

"… …Come on, there is no wall on the rooftop. Didn't you say that?"

"… …Arara, Sekai has broken down."

Midori laughed awkwardly and picked Sekai up with ease. Sekai was shocked by Midori's sudden action but before he could ask why, Midori threw him down the roof.

"I AM NOT FALLING DOWN LIKE LAST CHAPTER!"

"Ah, you managed to survive."

Midori stood on the railing and looked down. There, above the whiteness of nothingness, Sekai was hanging by the rooftop with his weapon **Sekai**'s chain tied to the railing. If not for his quick reflex, he would have still been in his emo mood when he fell down.

Sekai cautiously walked up the wall before he finally climbed over the railing. Midori smiled, satisfied that Sekai was back to retort before continuing.

"We wasted enough time on his useless acrobatics, now presenting chapter 10, the very first chapter with the first crossover! Applause please!"

"Good day, everyone. I am chapter 10. Nice to meet you."

Chapter 10 materialized and introduced himself. Towards Chapter 10's appearance, Sekai could not help but retorted.

"What the hell is with this Chapter 10!? How did he managed to talk!?"

"That's mean of you to badmouth a part of yourself like that. He is, after all, one of your 55 parts."

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"That is a mystery that is left for the readers to find out." Midori winked at your screen before she faced Chapter 10. "Now then, Chapter 10-san, can you tell us when did you use a crossover? You are the first chapter that managed to have a crossover after all."

"You flattered me. The truth is it's nothing incredible as compared to the others. The phrase is "I-I'm not blu-blushing! My face was just being shone red by the sun!"said by Miu when the girls were having their night talk. This reference was from a special ova of Detective Conan when Kudou Shinnichi used it to excuse for his blushing face."

"So the first crossover is actually Detective Conan…thank you very much, Chapter 10."

"Anytime, then I will get Chapter 11 over here. He is a bit special after all."

Chapter 10 disappeared and Chapter 11 materialized. As for how does the two know that it's Chapter 11, Midori was the one who summoned it so she must know, Sekai already gave up about retorting about the materialization of Chapters already.

"I am Chapter 11, an honor to meet you all." Chapter 11 coughed and straightened its voice. Sekai wanted to retort 'How does a Chapter even have a voice!?' but decided to shut up.

"So Chapter 10 Nii-sama said, I am a bit special compared to other chapters. I may be considered the worst chapter among the entire story but I held a foreshadowing that even the Author did not realize.'

Those words of '-foreshadowing that even the Author did not realize.' caught Midori and Sekai's attention. Chapter 11 smirked, as if it was pleased that even the worst chapter like it could amuse the two characters. It continued with a proud tone.

"First, the Author himself broke through the 4th wall, entered the Afterlife and used his personal Angel Player to create Tigers that Miu requested. Miu was actually able to call the Author, this by itself could have destroyed the entire 4th wall."

"Chee, how is an important foreshadowing. Is that all you have, failure Chapter."

Midori mocked, as if she was bored by the fact that the Author was the first character to actually break the 4th wall. Chapter 11's grin widened and continued.

"Do you two remember the strongest swords in Afterlife, Caliburn and Kusanagi? It just happened that this conversation happened within me."

Chapter 11 smirked and said its favorite chant.

**I am a part of the world**

**Plot is my body and words is my blood**

**I have created over a thousand tigers**

**Unknown to foolishness, nor known to common sense**

**Have withstood shame of being a stupid chapter to develop characters**

**Yet, those readers will never appreciate me**

**So as I pray, Unlimited Story Works**

"We are still going on with Archer's chant!? Stop it already!"

Sekai's retort was ignored as the scenery changed. Before them, they could see three men having a light hearted conversation. Those three men were Akito, Taejin and Sekai.

"You should have requested for a custom sword when you had a chance Sekai."

"Shut up Akito! So what if your katana is fancy! Don't you still always use guns!"

"Don't worry Sekai, you would get your chance to order one from the guilt when we returned."

"Even Taejin came to bully me... ..."

Sigh, I really should have ordered some good melee weapons when I returned. Do they make light sabers or holy sword like Excalibur in Guild?

"""Gahhhhh!?"""

Midori, Sekai and the Author gaped at what Chapter 11 has shown. After showing that, the reality marble finished its purpose and disappeared. The three important casts, Sekai, Midori and the Author were still trying to take in what happened.

"Sekai…you… …damn you Sekai! You did such an early foreshadowing without letting me knowing! You already planned to give Akito the holy sword Caliburn at that time already, didn't you!?"

The voice from heaven, aka the Author's voice, echoed throughout the entire Midori's corner as an invisible force held Sekai up and choked him. Midori stared at Chapter 11 in amazement and praised.

"Way to go, Chapter 11! Even though you may seemed to be the silliest chapter, unexpectedly you hid such an important foreshadowing that even the Author never noticed!"

"You honoured me with those praises, Midori-sama." Chapter 11 bowed in appreciation. "But that is not the only thing I am capable of. There is also this quote from Hayate no Gotoku which Sekai used in me. When he was facing the tigers alone, he modified and quoted, "I-I see...Today, I'm going to die. Ahh~~Today has been pretty harsh...I shouldn't have eavesdropped in the first place...Yea...If I should return alive...Next time surely, I'll apologize honestly. Launching at the fives tigers while throwing away my jacket, I shouted my last battle cry. "LET'S DO THIS-!" but of course, anything about Sekai at that point of time was insignificant."

"Oi damn yo-blurrgggg-"

Sekai could not finish cursing Chapter 11 before white foam poured out of his mouth. It was until then the Author decided that he had enough punishment and returned to his place in heaven.

Chapter 11 ignored the commotion at the side and continued.

"The more important part is actually the last part when Shiina is called an Exorcist. This is a true fact that Shirayuki is actually an Exorcist. In reality, Shirayuki was an Exorcist/Samurai the Author created during his gameplay of Disgaea. Shirayuki proved herself to be one of the most formidable front line units that could actually fight side by side with the main character if not better. This earned her a place in the Author's memory and thus she became one of the OC for this story. That's why Shirayuki being an Exorcist was a joke but it was really true based on her background."

"…Waa…Chapter 11, the foreshadowing of Caliburn and true identity of Shirayuki are magnificent! A good job well done, Chapter 11!"

"Your praise is all I need, Midori-sama." Chapter 11 smiled. As for how can I chapter smile, use your imagination.

"Then I will be calling my younger sister here, please wait a moment."

"Wait a minute! You just said younger sister, didn't you! Do Chapters even have genders in the first place!?"

"You are being annoying! Stop retorting on such small details!"

Midori kicked Sekai in the stomach, shutting him up with all of his air pumped out of him. A second later, Chapter 12 materialized while Sekai was at the side, trying to regain his breath.

"… …"

"Hmm? Why won't you talk, Chapter 12?"

"That is because Chapter 12 is done by Miyuki. She would only talk to Wolf after all. I will help her explain the situation."

The voice of heaven echoed, in which Chapter 13 nodded in appreciation.

"Chapter 12 is a point of view by Miyuki. In Chapter 12, this 4th wall breaking happened. Chapter 12, please."

The voice of heaven echoed, Chapter 12 nodded and started her chant.

…...

…...

…...

…_..._

…...

…_..._

…...

"She is not even saying the chant! What kind of chant is this!?"

"Have a break in nothingness, Sekai. Sho-!"

"What the-gaaaahhhhhhhh-"

Since the voice from heaven found him annoying, the mysterious force picked Sekai up and threw him far away towards nothingness. Sekai's cry lasted for a few seconds before he faded into nothingness.

"Well, since we can't die, why bother making paint bullet? It makes no difference for us to be stained in red paint or blood after all."

"But this chapter's title is called "Paint gunfight"!"

"Nobody cares about the title any way, even now the title of Chapter 8 is A, which meant nothing and the author was too lazy to change it."

Oi, oi, is it okay to break the fourth wall so easily? Even though it is a random chapter...

"Ah, I still haven't changed that chapter's title yet."

"Just leave it, it is a good joke to break the 4th wall anyway."

"Hmm…you have a point. Sorry for the rudeness from the retard who only retort. Thank you for sharing your 4th wall breaking."

Chapter 12 waved her hands, signaling that 'It was nothing' before it disappeared. Next, chapter 13 appeared.

"Hello! I am chapter 12's late twin, chapter 13! Too bad I have not much to talk about…is it really fine for me to be here?"

"It's fine…I will handle the retorting…you just do your job…"

"Ara, Sekai, you are back."

Midori stated the obvious as Sekai appeared good as new again. However that was only from his appearance, he was mentally tired from doing all the endless retorts already.

"Then I will leave the rest to you. Here I go."

Chapter 13 did not say any chant. Her story was too short to require a chant to summon a reality marble to show it. In words, she said,

"Angels? One can't believe that you would believe in such a thing oh Mr. sith lord."

"Stop calling me a sith lord...anyway, about the angels, or rather I should say angel. The former SSS had reports that there was an angel in the school, the angel would try to get them to attend classes so that they would disappear."

"So it's a star wars crossover joke. That is nostalgic. Ken is indeed created after the image of a sith lord after all."

"Wait! Ken was a sith lord!?"

The voice of heaven paused, organized his memory and answered.

"…To be exact, he was actually created base on Dark Anakin Skywalker and you, Satoshi Sekai, was actually given the role of Obi-wan Kenobi to defeat him."

"What the hell!? From the start, you planned a lightsaber duel between Ken and I!?"

"Hahaha, you are a bit wrong, Sekai. It's not that I planned it from the start. In fact it was much later until I decided to create Ken for the sole purpose of becoming an Anakin to duel with you. Be proud, Chapter 13, your 4th wall breaking has showed the true nature behind the creation of Ken. Well done."

Voice of Heaven said with a proud voice, ignoring Sekai who was trying to process the behind-the-scene information he has took in. Midori then remembered Ken's yellow eyes. It made sense that they were actually Anakin's sith eyes.

"Thank you, Chapter 13. Can you call Chapter 21 here? Judging from the summary here, he seemed to pack quite a big 4th wall breaking and crossover."

"Got it. Bye bye everyone!"

Chapter 13 bid everyone goodbye and disappeared. Sekai finally finished processing the information and came up with a bright conclusion.

'I don't give a damn anymore.'

Satisfied with his conclusion, he turned towards Midori and asked what was in his mind.

"Hmm? Isn't Chapter 21 about the Human Association? Why would there be any big 4th wall breaking and crossover there?"

"I do not know how did you see the Human Association but in truth, they are a bunch of side characters whose purpose was to create humor until the last moment when they were responsible for the Human Army. Then there is this Angel girl… in case you forgotten about her, I summoned OC's Report just in chase."

As soon as Midori finished, two Chapters materialized. One was OC's Report while the other was Chapter 21. Chapter 4 stepped out and headed straight to the point.

"As everyone knows, I am your most frequent chapter, OC's Report of the Character list. Here is the American girl, Angel's profile."

**Name: Angel**

Surname: Harmony

Nationality: American

Gender: Female

Affiliation: Human Association

Flaws: She interacts with people awkwardly.

Personality: Angel is described as both caring and kind. She isn't prone to violence as other members, but she is incredibly dangerous and aggressive when she is aggravated. She is tolerant about being teased, as she is made fun of for her social skills, but if she will defend herself or her friends if they are either verbally or physically attacked.

Appearance: Angel can be identified for her white hair, and pink eyes. She is about the same height as Tachibana. She wears a dark kilt and is seen wearing a white t-shirt. She wears a black jacket from time to time.

How she died: Doctors claimed she died of 'natural causes'.

Favourite quotes:  
>-"Hello. My name is Angel. I bet your name is just as interesting as you appear."<br>-"I do not understand. Is 'kicking **' a good thing or bad thing? I have heard it used in both terms."

Weapons: Angel has no weapons on her. However, when aggravated, she can take out any kind of swords, from katana to halberd all the way to a great sword, something like Kamio's ability to take out any kinds of guns (originally "the ability to summon swords. She may also shoot out knives. She also has a powerful ability to manipulate the environment." by Fenichi de Toeni)

"Oi oi oi, Voice of Heaven. Even if you denied her ability to summon swords or to manipulate the environment, giving her access to unlimited swords is too exaggerated too."

"Ah! Just like Emiya Shirou and Archer from Fate Stay Night!"

"Shut up! How many Fate crossover must we make!? We might so well tag this story into Angel Beats and Fate Stay Night's crossover already!"

"Ah! That might be a good idea!"

"I am just retorting! Don't take it seriously!"

Sekai glared at Voice of Heaven, who shrugged away the crossover mentioned by Midori. Sekai swore that the Voice of Heaven was just doing whatever he liked when he was writing their story.

"Anno…may I begin? I am Chapter 21, the first main appearance of the Human Association. Here is what the criminal, Angel did in me…"

Chapter 21 said and started his chant. Sekai face palmed, it was going to be another Fate cross-over again…

**Come forth, Human Association Prototype Mark II!**

**Reality, be rent!**

**Synapse, break!**

**Banishment, this world!**

"God damn it! That is Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai crossover, isn't it!?"

"Well isn't it great that at least it's not another Fate crossover?"

Midori laughed at the retort and tried to calm the agitated Sekai down while laughing. She was laughing, her words barely have any effect in calming Sekai down.

Well, it's not like she wanted to calm Sekai down anyway. She would like to see Sekai be more agitated and suffered more. She must be a sadist.

"Need some help?"

The two heard a voice as suddenly a claymore that was bigger than an average human size came crashing upon the Black Hands that were in front of them. It was only after a while that an American girl with long white hair with pink eyes in a white T-shirt with a black kilt jumped down and landed in front of them.

"Hi~"

"What do you mean by 'Hi~"! What in the world was that!"

"That? Since the Author refused to let me summon swords and shoot out knives, I wanted to scare him with pulling out a big claymore. But I forgot that a claymore that big was bounded to heavy so I _accidentally_ dropped it as it fell to the ground, so...Oops?"

"...Angel-chan...You are unbelievable..."

"Calm down Jiro-kun, you are going to have a heart attack if you continue to be so hyper."

"I don't have heart attack in the first place!"

And.

Saito-san said as he prepared his L.A.R Grizzly and a Browning Hi-power. Isamu-san took a fighting stance with his katana as the others started to do the same with their respective weapon. Angel-chan has her hand on her jaw, thinking about some certain stuff before a unique sword popped in her hand. The hilt of the sword was in blue cover and it has a golden-color cross-guard with a blue-gold pattern on the blade. An enormous amount of wind started to gather around the sword as she started to shout when the sword started to shine.

**"Disclaimer, this sword and move was from Fate/ Stay Night that the author doesn't own! Excali-"**

**"WHO THE HELL GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SUMMON SWORDS FROM OTHER ANIMES!"**

"-ouch..."

Angel-chan could only moan in pain as Isamu-san hammered her head. Angel-chan has tears in her eyes but they quickly disappeared as she knew this wasn't the time. The Excalibur borrowed from Fate /Stay Night vanished into dust as she summoned a pair of katana.

"Fine then, katana should be fine right? Geez...this would be all over if I could use the Excalibur..."

Angel-chan complained before the Black Hands started to shoot at them. The Human Associations could only dodge before the entire battle turned into a messy battle royal again.

"Another Fate crossover! How many times must you use Fate's crossover!? Are you obsessed with Fate or something!?"

"What are you talking about? Don't you know that Fate Tetarossa is a famous character being one of the champions of 'International Saimoe league' competition in 2008. Anybody would easily fall in love with a famous character."

"Damn you, voice of heaven! You don't even watch Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and you are trying to make that kind of joke!? Don't screw with me!"

"Sekai, you do know that voice of heaven is distracting you from your original retort, right?"

"… …"

Midori's smirking face irritated him. However seeing the clouds above formed a smirk from the voice of heaven irritated him more. Sadist! He was surrounded by Sadist!

"Ignoring those two, that's quite a long one to let Angel to play around with the 4th wall and crossover. Good work Chapter 21. Help me call chapter 28 please."

"No, I am not done yet. How could you of all characters, forgotten about my importance?"

"Hmm? Did I forget something?"

Midori stared at Chapter 21 with confusing stare. Chapter 21 sighed and explained,

"I am your first depute chapter at the Author's Note corner, don't you remember, Midori?"

"Eh?"

Midori fell silent after hearing the importance news. Even Sekai and voice of heaven stopped to take in what Chapter 21 just mentioned. Then Midori's eyes sparkled, she remembered.

"That's right! It's really the first time I appeared! At that time the Author was even worried that the story could not breach 100,000 words and was aiming for 100 reviews! Now we have more than 200,000 words and just a bit more we would be close to 200 reviews already! Time really flies!"

Midori said excitedly when she finally realized how long has it been since her first appearance. At the side, Sekai smiled at the time they have been playing around in the world and praised.

"From target of 100,000 words to achievement of 200,000 words, that's quite some achievement you have, voice of heaven."

"Make it in reality 180,000 words. This chapter is just a filler to fill in details about the story and to properly wrap everything up anyway. But it sure is nostalgic… those writing days…"

"How can the idiot and the nerd become so friendly with each other? It is going to affect your retorts later."

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"Don't call me a nerd!"

"Then Chapter 21, thanks for your reminder. Can you help me call Chapter 28 here?"

""Don't ignore me!""

Chapter 21 acknowledged and disappeared. Sekai then noticed an oddity and questioned,

"That's quite a gap between chapter 21 and chapter 28. Did something happen between those chapters that the usual humor was lost?"

"Have you forgotten about it already, Sekai? Those chapters were the main chapters whenthe true story began. Though as Kurasabe, originally xtenshix last I remembered, and Fenichi has pointed out, the story suddenly gone darker than the usual light hearted ones. This is one of the points the Author has to take note not to create such a sudden gap between light hearted chapters and darker chapters. Right, voice of heaven?"

"Hm. I would say that the reason this happened was because I was still quite inexperience and I wasn't talking about grammar, which still need some work. My idea of developing characters and entering characters' routes clashed as the routes I made were too dark to cope up with the characters. Not to mention I practically spammed six-straight dark chapters, this caused a sudden gap between humor and dark story."

"Six-straight dark chapters? What are the contents of these chapters, Midori."

"Wait a moment…"

Midori summoned an Iphone 7 and started to browse through the fanfiction website.

"You broke the damn wall again, Midori!"

"If you are talking about the 4th wall, it has been broken by the Author back at chapter 10 last year. There is no such thing as breaking something that is broken, Sekai."

"What about Iphone 7!? I am pretty sure that it isn't invented yet!"

"Shut up! We are talking about the dark chapters here so don't mind the small details."

Midori's irritated voice made Sekai swallowed his next retort. After searching through the fanfiction website, Midori concluded what happened between Chapter 21 and Chapter 28.

"A multi-route at the same place as the same time, that is what happened. Since we have routes of Akito vs Yuuki, Sekai vs Ken, Miyuki x Daigo and Raito vs Akira, those are four main routes that haven't even counted in the extra other parts of details like Miu x Akito moment. In fact, Akito, Miyuki and Raito are potential characters who can become main characters by themselves. It is even hard to say who is the main character if we only based on the six chapters."

"And that is how the Author managed to breach 100,000 words and continued on right? I swear that because of this multi-route style I am losing my significance in the story."

Sekai grumbled while Midori laughed at his childishness. Soon Chapter 28 materialized.

"This is the 6th chapter already…how many more chapters do I still have to retort?"

"Let's see….including Chapter 28, there are still 6 more chapters to go. Good luck holding on until then~!"

"Is that it!? Is that how the Author planned to write until 20,000 words!? You intended to let the entire chapter to be- bluurgggg!"

"You are noisy."

Voice of heaven echoed as the invisible force choked Sekai again.

"That was not the plan but at this pace, Midori's Corner is already worth 6,000 words already. I still have not counted the unwritten second half of Midori's Corner with the remaining 6 chapters."

"To put in so much effort for me, as I thought I am the main character of the story."

"Don't start another Retort war for that again! I am only doing this because I don't like to leave things done half-way! It's not like I did everything for you…"

"You know, voice of heaven, acting tsundere as the sky is not going to make you cute."

"Shut up, it's just a joke. Midori, continue with the next chapter please. We have been ignoring him for quite some time already."

"Ah."

Midori then remembered the existence of Chapter 28. Irritated, Chapter 28 did not even wait for Midori's signal and chanted.

In the name of Chapter 28 of Harmonics Girl, I summon thee.

Thy name is 'Of Yuuki of Student Council'.

Thy words, thy plot, thy story structure, all without form.

Darker than the deepening twilight, redder than the falling blood.

Laying equal jokes upon all, Draugsliep!

"Another Chuunibyou demo koi shitai crossover! Don't you all have something else better to use!?"

"Shut up! It's not easy to find chants nowadays!"

The last Sekai could hear was Midori retorting him before they were engulfed in Chapter 28's story.

_...Argh...where... am...I...?_

"Seriously, why is it that its chapter 28 already then we are introduced? This author doesn't know how to treat his character fairly."

"You are so right! I was supposed to be Akito's long lost girlfriend but this stupid author just has to accept the so called _official_ character from Gixagne. Thanks to that I only appeared with the name so called sniper in the battle scenes only!"

_...voice...I can hear voice but..._

I slowly opened my heavy eyes and what met me was just the plain white ceiling above me. I could hear two girl's voices beside me. I resisted the pain that was still trying to paralyse my body and turned my head towards the voice.

Beside me seating beside each other over a small round table were two girls in heated discussion. One of them had long brown hair with a flower headband on top. She had brown eyes and wore a normal NPC school uniform. She had a disgruntle face suggesting that she was complaining to her partner.

"Ah, it's Kotori and Mafuyu, the two useless characters."

"Don't call them useless!"

Sekai retorted back towards Midori's statement. Midori was not one who minded such retorts. Actually she was getting bored of this corner and wanted to just let you all read the true part of the final chapter already. However everything must have procedures…no matter how bored she may already be.

"Don't be bored about this! We still need to do a proper job for this! Oi, Midori, are you still listening to me!?"

"I am sure everyone is bored….well if some are still interested can read the crossover and 4th wall breakings below."

"Oi" (Skip all the way down for a secret question!)

Chp 35 

"I have no interest in ordinary humans. If there are any aliens, time travelers, sliders or espers here, come join me. That is all." A girl stood proudly in her class, not even in the least affected by the stares given by her fellow classmates.

Unknown to the people in the Afterlife, chaos in the living world started to begin.

Chp 38

"They are coming! Fire!"

"We need more people at the front! We are going to be outnumbered!"

"Where are the reinforcement damn it! What the hell is Ueda-san doin-argh!"

"Medic! We got a wounded here!"

"Just leave him be! It's not like he will die!"

Sora shouted and continued his fire at the closing Guild Army. It was like they were facing a Zerg rush, those Guild members were fast! They were as fast as the Zerg and as scary as a wookie when they reached the line. Sora was in the second line of defence but the sight of seeing his comrades at the first line being disarmed (in Sora's vision, he swore that what he saw was a wookie pulling out his comrade's hand) and butchered by the melee Guild members made me noted to himself never messed with the Guild.

"_And I thought Shiina-san was the strongest that would have existed... Are you alright Tsuda-kun?"_

"Ha...Ha...I am fine, President." My knees fell onto the ground as I used my katana to support myself. "Send the rest of the army in...I don't think I can handle another round of that Cannon..."

"_Who in the world can handle a Cannon round in the first place!? We are not in an anime or manga you know!"_

"But we are a fanfiction, crazier things happen here."

"_Good point. I will come join you at the front now. Over."_

"Yo everyone."

"President~!"

In the middle of the crossfire, Yuzuru rolled into Igarashi''s shield. Even under that heavy crossfire, he only suffered minor scratched. Kotori looked at him and asked.

"Where's Mafuyu and Reina-chan?"

Yuzuru has a weak smile on him. "Reina-chan told me that she has her own score to settle with the Black Hands so she left...As for Mafuyu..."

"What's wrong, President?" Kotori asked. Her head tilted in curiousity. Yuzuru looked at her, then at the rest of us who were also curious and face palmed.

"That Mafuyu...She said 'I am going to stalk Reina-chan to have more screen time! It's no fair that Mio, Igarashi, Kanade and President are always in the spot like!' and left with Reina-chan..."

"That's no fair! I barely have any appearance too!"

"Shut it already Kotori! At least Mio give you her line so that you can appear more in this chapter! I barely appeared and have any lines!"

"I don't want to hear that from someone who has a proper appearance and appeared in canon before!"

Yuzuru and I sweatdropped as we watched the rest of the student council arguing about screen time. Well Yuzuru was an original character and I have a fairly important role so we have no say in this argument.

"Calm down guys. The sooner we finish 'Harmonics Girl', the sooner will the day when we have our own story come. So stop arguing and start charging!"

"Roger~!"

"...Is it really okay to break the fourth wall like that? There's no confirmation of the student council version either..."

I sweatdropped when I realized that all the others has already left me and were charging towards the Black Hands. The first few of the Army have breached into the line and were fighting melee with them.

_Well I have rested enough already. Time to get back to work!_

I stood up and brandished my Kusanagi. Even after slicing that cannon round, not a single scratch was on it. I held my Kusanagi tightly and charged in.

Chp 39

Akira barked at me. This was to be expected. I killed the one he loved and him in the living world. There was no reason for him to not to hate me.

But there is no reason for me to not hate him as well.

"I do not want to hear that from another murderer, Akira-san. Just like me, you killed Raito for your own sake. 'Those who kill are the ones who are prepared to be killed'. You killed Raito. What's wrong with me avenging him?"

"Then what about Emi!? Emi is innocent! She was your best frie-

"Raito was your best friend too! You killed him like I killed Emi!"

"... ..."

"I have realized now, Akira-san. We are the same. Funny. If we have met each other first in the real world, maybe none of these will happen."

I made a half-hearted laugh and smiled. Maybe, if just maybe if I have met Akira earlier than Raito first, maybe something would have changed. After a while, Akira also laughed.

"You may be right, something may change if that really happened.

But that did not happen. We are the same like you said, Reina-chan. That's why I know what are you thinking now."

Akira's laugh stopped. He no longer glared at me. There was no hatred in his eyes anymore. Some were still there but he has accepted what has happened.

He cannot blame someone the same as himself.

"That's right. No matter what, that is just an illusion. That did not happen. The truth and reality is here. That's why-"

""**I will kill you.""**

Chapter 40

"Seriously, a cleaver? That's some higurashi-like weapon you have there, Reina-chan."

"Well I have no choice after all. When you guys bombed the Guild, this cleaver is the only melee weapon I can find to use against you."

I replied nonchalantly as parried Akira's katana away. I have abandoned my sniper rifle and resorted to melee with Akira. While Akira's katana has a long reach, my cleaver was shorter and heavier, enabling me to use the weight swiftly to clash with his katana. I never thought that this cleaver that I randomly picked would be my main weapon against Akira.

"Reina-chan holding a cleaver, you look like you are cosplaying the Reina from Higurashi no naku koro ni. The psychopath killer look suit you well!"

"You really do not know how to praise a girl don't you, Akira-san?"

Chapter 41

"You can come out now. Ken's special squad, the Phantom."

"Hmm. It's finally our showtime."

Black Hands started to emerge out from the buildings surrounding Taejin and Shirayuki. Unlike normal Black Hands, these people wore completely black and without a hood. There were a few snipers on top of the buildings while a few on the ground, surrounding the two to cut off their escape.

One of the Phantom stepped out and confronted Taejin. He has black-crew cut hair and was carrying a M60 machine gun. Before he could speak, Taejin beated him to it.

"Ara, isn't this Murakami Rikiya? The OC from Gixagne-san without being put up on the OC list. How does it feel to finally appear?"

Murakami Rikiya, the OC from Gixagne at the review from chapter 19, twitched his eyes and shouted.

"DIIIIEEEEE!"

"Seriously, your favorite phrase from the start?"

"What a blunder."

Chapter 42

Caliburn

"_This SSS must be a heck of a battlefront...and that girl in the principal's picture should be the leader of the SSS I think..."_

_Sekai sweatdropped and stared at the photo on the wall. The four of us crowded around him and stared at the picture._

"_Isn't this Haruhi Suzumiya?"_

"_No, I think is she is Ruri Hijiribe."_

"_What kind of reference you girls are making? There's a name tag below."_

_I said and read the name 'Nakamura Yuri'. It seemed that this was the girl's name. She was wearing a different kind of uniform than the rest of us._

Chapter 14 to 48

Midori

"Seriously, there is so much to retort of, are you a retard of not realizing the consequences if you want to do everything?"

"In the first place, why do you call me a retard who retorts when I am summoned to retort?"

"That is because we need a stupid character to make this corner interesting. Just like Hinata from Angel Beats."

"Taejin could have done that job! Why me!?"

"Because you are the main character."

"Main character should have led a life of heroic story and surrounded by a harem of girls! Not retorting all day and keeps on dying!"

"Ah, but you are created by me, an unpredictable factor. You and the readers may not know this but I am quite a fan of crazy anime." The clouds above formed a deep curve of a smirk. "Especially a certain anime that first showed me the true meaning of yandere, that reminds me… that certain yandere anime is the origin of your character."

"… … …"

Sekai was trembling in fear before the smirking voice of heaven. There were so many retorts in his mind that he wanted to use but fear forbade him from doing so. The feeling of fear was stirring up within him. It was a strong but strange emotion, he felt that his very existence was at stake.

"Ah! I remembered now." Midori exclaimed in excitement. "The first famous pure yandere anime, excluding 'Higurashi no koro ni', is the infamous 'School Days'! If my memory serves me correctly, 'School Days' is the anime with the jerk Makoto Ito, yandere Kotonoha Katsura and the…hmm…. I have forgotten her surname but her name is Sekai, right?"

"!"

The world around Sekai froze. Midori grinned and decided that this was turning every interesting.

"That girl…Sekai….she also has brown hair, didn't she?"

"!"

Sekai could feel his heart pounding so heart that as if it was about to burst out of his body. This was abnormal. He should not feel so afraid even if he was a crossover + rule 63ed from School Days.

So why is he so afraid now?

"Calm down, Sekai! You are over reacting" Midori laughed and patted Sekai's back hardly. "Rest assured you are original and not someone that came from another anime like me!"

"Then what do you mean by my origin is from School Days?"

"That is a secret~ .I will tell you by the end of the chapter. I will then tell you what is the existence of Sekai in this world." Midori whispered playful. "Voice of Heaven, I am sure everyone is bored of us already. How about we start the real show?"

"Wait! What do you mean by my existence in this world!? Aren't I just the main character?"

Sekai frantically asked when he saw that their world was disappearing. The building was slowly turning into nothingness. It would not be long until they were the ones that disappeared.

Towards Sekai's question, Midori smirked. She turned towards Sekai and you and said,

"Let me give you all an important piece of information. On the OC's Report, Sekai's profile is this."

**Main Character**

**Name: Sekai**

Surname: Satoshi

Flaws: Oversensitive to things, dense but calm.

How he died: Bullied by his father, ended up killing him but then was caught by police, executed.

Appearance: Short brown hair with blue eyes

Weapons: berretta 72 hand gun, one short knife.

"That is just a cover, a fake profile. This is the true profile of Sekai."

**Name: Sekai**

Surname:

Flaws:

Personality:

How he died:

Appearance:

Weapons:

"There is nothing there in the first place!"

Sekai retorted. He already lost his legs and his body was following soon. Without looking panicked at the slightest, Midori smirked at the confusion of Sekai and you.

"That is because there is nothing there in the first place."

Then, everything disappeared. Nothing was left in nothingness.


	56. Chapter 50 The First Step

**Breached promised words and split into three chapters. A total of 21,876 words, not including Midori's corner. Enjoy!**

**I insist on having the music while you read, its a long chapter and music will boost the story's feel...It was supposed to have a music symbol instead of writing BGM there...fanfiction don't allow me TT  
><strong>

**Total Recommended BGM to prepare: Note to set those songs on repeat in Utube, just type 'repeat' behind right behind the word 'youtube' like: 'youtuberepeat' And enter**

** BGM :Little Buster: Two Sugars BGM**

** BGM: Little Buster: Will & Wish BGM**

** BGM: Fate/Stay night: Ever-present Feeling BGM**

**Though since I have both visual novel, I just start the game and listen to their endless BGM XD**

**Chapter 50**

**The First Step to change Everything**

** BGM: Little Buster: Two Sugars**

"Looks like I am back here again."

A faint silhouette materialized from nothingness into the Afterlife. Upon her appearance, the world recognized its master and obeyed.

The Afterlife which existed in a different time lane from the living halted. Motion and concept of time has been ordered to a stop in this world.

Standing as the master of the Afterlife was an old lady in her eighties. Even though her appearance has changed much over the decades, the world recognized its master. Even if the situation was it has been over millions of years before she finally returned, the world would never forget its master.

The old lady smiled and said her magic chant. The world heard her request and obeyed.

The faint little smile of the old lady became brighter and brighter as the appearance of the lady started to change. Her form turned from an old lady to a middle aged beauty with pure and long snow white hair.

Then her form changed from the long haired beauty to the young white haired girl.

The girl smiled at her youthful appearance. There were other appearances that looked more beautiful than her current form. However she decided that this was the best appearance as the master of this world.

After all, this appearance was the appearance when he loved her the most.

Just as she was pondering over her next course of action, the sound of walking footsteps snapped her out of her thoughts. First, she was surprised. She never thought that someone would still be able to move under her command of Time Freeze. Then, she sighed a breath of relief and happiness, she could not believe that she actually forgotten something so simple.

Concept of time does not work here. Indeed, the other NPCs were stopped in time. However there was someone who was immune to the commands of Angel Player.

She then panicked again, not because of the unknown footsteps but a more serious matter.

She does not have a mirror on her to check whether she was properly dressed. She even forgot to put up her make up! What should she do!?

"You looked as fine as you are, Tachibana."

"… …Sorry I was late, Sekai."

Walking under the frozen time was none other than Satoshi Sekai. Tachibana has momentarily forgotten that time does not work here. People came to the Afterlife world when they have great regrets and were between 14 to 18 years old. However Sekai and her were exceptions, they made it compulsory to return to the Afterlife world when they died.

Even though Tachibana died younger, at the age of eighty three, Sekai returned back to Afterlife earlier. That was why she was momentarily surprised at someone else who possessed Angel Player.

"Where is Kanade Onee-chan? She is still around, right?"

Tachibana asked worriedly as they walked side by side. Their sister, Kanade, chose to stay back in the Afterlife to look after the school. Tachibana was worried that Kanade would not be able to bare the loneliness and did something foolish like Otonashi Yuzuru.

However towards Tachibana's concern, Sekai became awkward and made a small weak laughter.

"You do not need to worry about that girl. In fact, I would rather you be more cautious towards her. She is becoming rather smartly dangerous now."

"?"

Tachibana looked up at Sekai with a blank face. Sekai decided that the best course of action would be changing the topic. Or rather, he should be getting back to the main topic. There was a reason that he came to meet Tachibana at the exact timing she appeared. As for how did Sekai know when was Tachibana coming, he rather not answered that as it was quite related to the scheming plot that Kanade had. He hoped that this matter would simply fade away in time in the future.

"It has been eighty three years since you returned home. Why don't we walk around and relieve our memories?"

Even though Sekai was suggesting it, he took Tachibana's hand and started running without waiting for a reply.

"Wait. Where are you taking me?"

"Taking you to the past, when everything started."

Sekai gave an answer that Tachibana could not understand. Her doubts and questions were soon answered when Sekai finally stopped at the middle of the school field. Tachibana was about to ask what was there to remember here when Sekai commanded,

"**Guard skill: Memoir Touch."**

It happened in an instant. The moment Sekai relayed the command, Tachibana realized that the scenery before her changed. What was moments ago a deserted field was suddenly filled with shadows. Tachibana panicked and tried to dodge, only to find out that she could not move out of her current position. She was about to summon her weapons when Sekai just held her hand tighter.

One of the shadows moved _through_ them, as if they were spirits. Tachibana has her mouth opened in a big gap, shocked by the sudden change to her body before she heard the nostalgic sound of gunfire.

She then finally realized what Sekai meant.

Fighting among the shadows alone was Inoue Miu, the leader of the Afterlife Battlefront 2. Even when she was surrounded, her face did not expose any weakness as she faced on the shadows fearlessly. She was just like how Tachibana remembered her, a fearless leader.

It was not long before Shinohara Akito joined Miu and both of them fought bravely against the swamp of shadows. Tachibana smiled at the conversation the two were having, she always found it amusing that Miu and Akito could argue with each other even at such crucial timing.

Then Sekai and she appeared. Tachibana stared in amuse as she watched herself fighting the shadows with Miu's knives. Among the darkness, Tachibana then realized how significant she looked with her fluttering white hair among the darkness, she was like a white tornado blowing the dark clouds of shadows away.

A few minutes later, reinforcements from other SSS2 members arrived, even Reeichi himself came to the scene. Looking at the awkward angel at the attention of everyone else, Tachibana laughed.

"What's wrong?"

Sekai asked light heartedly. Tachibana then clung onto Sekai and answered,

"Nothing. It's just that I suddenly think that the nervous me at that time was quite adorable."

"That's right. I was pretty sure that everyone back then thought that way too."

Sekai stood and let Tachibana clung onto him. Both of them have mixed thoughts at the scene of beginning in front of them. They watched over the events to unfold in silence, comparing their own memory against the true past, remembering who they were back then.

Tachibana remembered. She was a lonely girl without any friends or family, she never even knew of happiness. It was that night, at the underground floor of the hospital building, the hand that was stretched out to her brought her to her new life. It was because of that hand, she finally gained a family that was with her.

**But they are gone now.**

The harsh reality struck Tachibana at the scene of the SSS2 returning to their home, the principal office. The back of the group of people surrounding her were her family. She never got this chance to have a proper farewell with them.

"… …Everyone…"

Tachibana muttered. Sekai noticed Tachibana's solemn mood- no, he knew that Tachibana would be remind of that fact if they watched this scene.

Even so, he must let her watch. He wanted to let her remember their meeting.

Sekai caressed Tachibana's hair. Even though Tachibana muttered lines like 'I am eighty three already…don't treat me like a child…', she still let Sekai caressed her. She liked it when Sekai was gentle to her.

She missed them. She missed the SSS2 very much. Even though she only knew them for barely more than a week. She would not deny the pain in her heart. She missed them.

She wanted to know what happened to them when she was captured and after that. She never got to see them again ever since she was captured.

A month, or barely more than a month, that was how short her time with the SSS2 was.

Operation Guild Decent, Operation Tornado, Operation Path to Perfection, Girl's night talk, Operation Monster Stream and Operation Valentine, these were the events that she had spent time with the SSS2. Those were the irreplaceable memories that she would never forget.

She loved the SSS2. She honestly loved them from the bottom of her heart. They were the family that she never had.

But she has to let them go. She could not cling onto the past, if would have only made the truth more unbearable.

"This skill is truly amazing." Tachibana said, trying to take her mind off of the SSS2. "Projecting the past that we wish to see….this is quite a meaningful skill. How long did you take to create this skill?"

"About three weeks, I just completed it one week before you returned." Sekai recalled and corrected Tachibana's misconception. "It isn't projecting the past that we wish to see, creating a skill that can command the brain is still too difficult. Instead Memoir Touch unfolds the past that the user remembered the most on the spot in this world. Basically, the scene we saw just now was my most significant memory here."

"Hm? Why is that your most significant memory? Isn't that just our first meeting?"

Tachibana asked and wondered. Towards her confusion, Sekai could not help but tightened his hold on Tachibana, making her blush when she was reminded that she was holding hands with him the whole time.

"Our first meeting is my most significant memory. I love you, after all."

"S-Shut up! Seriously…how can you say that shamelessly…"

Tachibana blushed and faced away from Sekai, unwilling to let Sekai saw her red face and teased her more. It was then from Sekai's newest skill, she has an idea. Tachibana smiled playfully and asked.

"Then is it possible to create a skill that can return us back to time?"

If given the chance…

If given the chance to return back to time…

"It is possible to travel to that time."

Of course time traveling is impossible-

Eh?

"What…did you say?"

Sekai sudden exclamation snapped Tachibana out of her thoughts. Her selfish desire to have the power to return to the past, the impractical wish of changing everything…

Sekai just said it was possible.

"What do you mean by that, Sekai?"

"Exactly what it means, time travelling is possible."

"… …"

Sekai's head snapped to the side, barely dodging Tachibana's hand that was aiming to bend it. Since this situation happened before, Sekai remembered they were talking about Operation Tornado, Sekai saved his own life with his good memory.

"Stop doing that! You just can't stand spoiler, can you!?"

"I hate spoiler! Just tell me what you meant already!"

Tachibana pouted, though created an opposite effect when her hand clutched on Sekai's hand with Overdrive. Sekai bet another five more seconds his hands would be broken.

"I get it. Let go of my hand first, only then I can show you what I meant."

"…Chee."

Tachibana reluctantly lightened her grip on his hand. Sekai sighed a breath of relief before releasing his hand from Tachibana's.

The scenery of the past faded and the evening scenery returned. Sekai stretched his hand out and commanded,

"_**Guard skill: Shinsekai."**_

"We are going to Midori's world?"

"Yes. That is the first place Kanade and I first tested the Memoir Touch. It is also the first place where we found out that time travelling existed…" Sekai paused and hesitated. "To be honest, I still don't believe the past that happened there. Tell me your opinion after you see it."

Sekai opened the door that materialized and stepped into it, Tachibana followed after. They are now standing in another Afterlife, an incomplete one that Midori never finished, the supposed paradise made for Tachibana and Sekai.

Sekai took hold of Tachibana's hand and commanded,

"_**Guard skill: Memoir Touch."**_

Even after the command was given, the surrounding did not change. After all, it was an incomplete world that would never change. Tachibana could not understand. They have never come to this world since the last time Sekai came to fetch her back. There should not be any other memory beside their reunion.

So why was she fighting against Sekai?

* * *

><p><span><strong> BGM: FateStay night: Ever-present Feeling**

_**Everything and everyone is gone now.**_

_**Why do I exist?**_

_**For what sake am I living for?**_

_**For whose sake did I live for?**_

_**Who am I?**_

A lone figure sat on the bench with a laptop in his hand. These questions passed through his mind even when he was typing on the laptop. The teenager still has his youthful looks but his eyes betrayed him. There was nothing inside his eyes. Those eyes that once held different beautiful emotions have withered. All that was left in the boy was meaningless life.

_Project Shadow player:_

_Do you wish to turn xxxxxxx xxxxx into a Shadow?_

_For the first time since years, the eyes lit up with emotion. The word 'Shadow' rang a bell in his head._

_It reminded him of the memories of the person he used be: the Sekai who once loved Midori, the Sekai who once fought bravely against the Shadows and the Sekai who was once surrounded by his family._

_It also reminded him of the Sekai who threw away his family for this forsaken world._

_Project Shadow player:_

_Do you wish to turn xxxxxxx xxxxx into a Shadow?_

_There was no more regret left. If he has to confess, he only has one regret._

_He should not have accepted Midori's invitation to this world last time._

_Project Shadow player:_

_Do you wish to turn XXXXXXXX XXXXXX into a Shadow?_

_{Enter}_

_Request confirmed._

_The moment his finger pressed the key, a shadow materialized before him. His sense was screaming at him to run away. His legs wanted to act on their own and escape. His hands wanted to take the laptop and threw it at the shadow to buy time to escape._

_And his rotten mind asked him, __Why escape?_

That one second of hesitation was enough for the shadow to engulf Sekai. Sekai expected the process to be swift and emotionless. He has already lost everything. There was nothing that could affect him anymore.

He was wrong.

"**No…no no no nonoNONONONONONONONONONONO!"**

Sekai screamed in despair. He thought that he has lost his sense of pain. He was wrong. He was wrong that he thought that it was pain that was torturing him. He thought that he has lost everything. He was wrong. He was wrong to think that everything was lost.

The shadow do not torture with pain, it corrupted Sekai's mind and reminded Sekai of **despair**.

It reminded Sekai of the happy memories he had before torturing him with memories of how he threw that life away.

It made Sekai realized that he has not lost everything, but what was grown from it was despair not hope, not when it reminded him that he was about to be devoured.

"**SEKAI!"**

Sekai struggled his head up to see Tachibana flying towards him. She was anxious and flying straight towards him. For that second, Sekai thought he could be saved.

Then, the Shadow whispered, _**Do yOu waNT tO bE sAVeD?**_

Sekai's eyes widen. The Shadow's words did not end there.

_**FoR wHaT reAsoN DiD yOU suMmoN mE fOR? DidN't yOu wANt tO esCaPe fRoM tHiS eTErnAl deSPaiR?**_

_But Tachibana…_

_**YoU aRe liVinG A meaNinGlEsS LiFe! ThAt giRl iS tRyiNg tO biND yOU tO thIS WoRld TO shARe hER PAIN! Do yOU WaNT to cOntinUE tO EndURe thIS EnDLEss MadNeSs!? ShE haS nO rIGHt to fORcE yOu hERe! YoU HaVE nO oBliGaTIoN to eNduRe tHiS pAIN!**_

_Even so, Tachibana…_

_**OnLY I cAn sAVE YOu! I aM tHe oNly oNE WhO cAN MaKE yOU foRgeT wHO YoU aRE! I Am tHe ONLy oNE wHo cAn gIve yOu SaLvAtioN!**_

_**LeT mE ASk aGaiN, SaTOshI sEKaI! DO yOu sTilL wANt tO sUFfeR MorE!?**_

_**Do yOu StiLL wANt tO LiVE!?**_

_I…_

_I want to disappear._

_I…_

_**I want to leave this world.**_

"Guuuaaaa**aaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

"Sekai!"

Tachibana was too late. By the time she crash-landed and destroyed the laptop, the Shadow has already taken over Sekai's mind. Even as Tachibana was hesitating what to do before Sekai, he was slowly being devoured from the inside.

Soon, the Shadow would find his soul and ate it. He would then disappear from this world.

"Snap out of it, Sekai! Don't listen to what it says!"

"**SHUT UP!"**

Sekai roared, a long black scythe materialized in his hand and was swung. Tachibana barely made it to materialize her Handsonic blades or she would have been cut. Tachibana retreated out of the scythe's range and glared at Sekai.

Or rather, what used to be Sekai.

His pure blue eyes that used to captivate her have faded into a dangerous yellow color. His brown hair was slowly tainted with darkness. Tachibana understood what happened.

Sekai has been corrupted.

"No…why Sekai… why did this happened to you…"

Tachibana clenched her teeth until she could hear it screaming. She knew that Sekai must have re-created the Shadow Player and summoned a Shadow. Even so, she was not angry at Sekai for betraying her, trying to leave her alone in this forsaken world.

_That is because it is my fault that Sekai became like this._

Tachibana clenched her fist so hard that her fingers have dug into her skin. Sekai's yellow eyes lit up like wavering flame and he cursed everything.

"**It's your fault that I am here! If not for you, I would have stay with the SSS2. Everything would not have been lost! Because of you, I have lost everything!"**

Sekai charged forward with the scythe and brought it down. It was a simply slash from above, any normal people would have known how to block that kind of attack and countered.

However Tachibana could not find the power to block. Instead she quickly stepped backwards, earning a small cut on her face. Tachibana batted Sekai's scythe away and escaped out of Sekai's range again. While Sekai was glaring at her, Tachibana found herself regretting everything that has happened.

She should have noticed that Sekai was suffering all this time.

**It's a lie.**

She should have realized that Sekai was lonely.

**It's a lie.**

She should have comforted him.

**It's a lie.**

She should have told him that she was with her.

**It's a lie.**

She should have told him how much she loved him until she did not care about the SSS2 anymore-

**IT'S. A. LIE.**

Sekai struck again. However this time it was easily repelled by Tachibana. All hesitation within her was gone, Tachibana brought her blade back and slashed towards Sekai, a slash that was filled with murderous intent.

Sekai was the one who should have noticed that she was suffering all this time.

**This is what I feel.**

Sekai was the one who should have realized that she was lonely.

**This is how I feel.**

Sekai was the one who should have comforted her.

**This is what I wished for.**

Sekai was the one who should have told her that he was with her.

**This is why I stayed here.**

Sekai was the one who should have told her how much he loved her, how did his love make him chose a paradise between the two of them over the SSS2.

**This is…**

"**This is how I feel!"**

The blade came down and cut off Sekai's blocking left arm. Even though Sekai was screaming in agony and anger, Tachibana brought her other blade and swung it at Sekai.

"**I am sad! I am lonely! I am suffering! I always wanted you to notice my pain! I wanted you to hug me! I wanted you to tell me you were with me!"**

The blade and scythe clashed at each other. Without slowing down, Tachibana screamed.

"**I wanted to be in your embrace! I wanted you to comfort me in your arms! I wanted you to care only me! I wanted you to tell me how much you loved me!"**

Tachibana stepped back after being forced back by a wide arc slash. Sekai took this opening and charged.

"**I loved you! I really loved you! But I have lost everything for loving you! My friend! My family! My own reason for living! I have lost everything! I…I hate you!"**

Those words were the most hurtful words that she has ever heard. Those words distracted her, in consequence her right arm was being slashed off.

The overwhelming pain woke Tachibana back to reality. Her eyes lit up with hatred and raised her Overdrive level to the maximum. Without mercy, she leapt and swung her blade down with force equivalent to a falling car. There was no elegance in that move, what filled the Overdrive to the maximum was unrivalled hatred.

Sekai instinctively leapt backwards, leaving the spot that became a huge crater when Tachibana's attack struck. Sekai then held his scythe tight and charged into the crater where Tachibana was. His yellow eyes blazed with hatred and he clashed his scythe with her blade. He only remembered and recognized despair, he screamed his despair out as despair was what was left of him.

"**I hate you, Tachibana! I hate you for my love! If I have not fallen in love with you, I would not have hated you! Because of your innocence, I fell in love and hated you! Why were you kind to me back then!? Why did you always followed me!? Why didn't you leave me alone!? Why? Why!? Why!? Why did you make me fall in love with you!?"**

"**Because I love you!"**

Her words were burnt with hatred when spoken. She loved Sekai, Sekai was the one who brought her salvation. He was the one who brought out outside and met the SSS2. He was the one that gave out his hand for her. For Tachibana, Sekai was a special existence.

That is the main reason she hates so much Sekai right now.

That was why she said those words with hatred. It does not matter if love and hatred contradicted each other. To Tachibana, she was feeling love and hatred at the same time.

She loved Sekai because of love. She hated Sekai because of love. She cut down Sekai's arm because of love. She tried to kill Sekai because of love. Her hatred for Sekai was as much as how much she loved him.

Everything, every action she has done, everything was because she loved him.

No.

**SHE LOVES HIM**

"**I love you! That is my existence, my reason, my purpose for everything! I love you! That is why I am here!"**

Tachibana's eyes were filled with tears from her outburst, at the same time with hatred. She hated_loved_ Sekai so much that she wanted to kill_save_ him.

"**I missed the SSS2! I missed Miu and everyone! But I love you more! You are the one left! I hate you! I love you! I love you as much as I hate you! This is how much I love you! What about you, Satoshi Sekai!? How much do you love me!? How much do you hate me! If you have lost everything, I will be your everything! How much do you want to kill me!? How much do you want me!?"**

"**Isn't that obvious!? All these sufferings and despair of mine, all is because I love you!"**

Sekai screamed back. His emotions were in a mess and he could not recognize what was he saying anymore. What is said now cannot be described as true or false, it is the sole feeling that he has been feeling all along.

"**I hate you for all my misfortunes! That is because I love you! I have lost everything! No- I sacrificed everything to love you! That is why I hate you! I am the one who hate you and love you more than you do!"**

Sekai landed opposite of Tachibana. Both of them were not thinking anymore, neither remembered who said the last phrase. There was only one sole emotion left that told them what to do. The two readied their only arm and charged at each other to settle once and for all.

"**TACHIBANA!"**

"**SEKAI!"**

""**I HATE YOU!""**

* * *

><p>"… …I hate you…I really hate you."<p>

"…I hate and love you, Tachibana. No…I really love you. You are my everything, after all."

"…If I am your everything, do not ever let me go anymore."

"…Yes. I know…"

Sekai muttered as he remained the only one standing. The match has been decided a few seconds ago.

It was Sekai's lost.

Before Tachibana could even touch Sekai, Sekai cut off Tachibana's legs with his longer scythe.

However Tachibana continued to head towards Sekai, assisted by her momentum from her charge. Sekai's eyes widened at the scene when Tachibana continued forward and stabbed her blade through him.

That was how the match was decided.

Even though the blade was still impaled at his stomach, Sekai never let go of his hand that was hugging the legless Tachibana. Even though his nerves were screaming him to let go of everything, his legs ignored the nerves and stood proudly, his remaining hand refused to give in to pain and hugged Tachibana close to his embrace. With Sekai so close, Tachibana ignored the loss of her legs and buried herself in Sekai's embrace. She almost wished that she would never have legs again, just so that she could continue to stay in Sekai's embrace.

The Shadow was gone. Sekai did not remember when did it disappeared but he was relieved. Long years of solitude had made him forgot for whose sake did he live and stay for.

"I am sorry, Tachibana. I did a very foolish thing… I have forgotten how much I loved you."

"…I hate you."

"-as much as you love me, right?"

"… …Shut up."

Sekai chuckled when Tachibana hid her blushing face in his embrace. To be honest, Sekai was also blushing madly. He bet that they were the only couple that confessed to each other that they hated each other while killing each other and it still counted as a confession.

"… …Let's change it."

"… …Huh?"

"The past. Let's change the past so that everyone can have a happy ending, Sekai."

Tachibana looked up under Sekai, which Sekai stared back in confusion.

After a while, Sekai chuckled and asked.

"Is it possible, Tachibana?"

"You are still standing and holding me. How is that possible?"

"You have a point. That means you want to change the decision we made towards Midori's choice?"

"That's right. I also miss the SSS2. I want to see a different ending."

"Even though it is a hopeless world waiting to be devoured by the Shadows?"

"That will be nothing to worry about. You will be there with me after all."

Tachibana replied with full confidence and kissed Sekai. Sekai was surprised by the sudden action but he soon adapted and kissed back. The kiss was not just a proof of affection and love, it meant something much more.

It meant of a promise they would keep forever.

* * *

><p><span><strong> BGM: Little Buster: Will &amp; Wish<strong>

The scene of Tachibana and Sekai disappeared as if it never happened before. Even the crater made was gone. All was left was a world devoid of life.

Tachibana froze in her position ever since she witnessed _her_ past. The problem was not that it was not a past that she remembered. In fact, she doubted the whole story and was tempting to believe that something went wrong with Memoir Touch.

But those two Tachibana and Sekai, they were real. They **were** them.

To be specific, a different pair of Tachibana and Sekai who followed a different path.

"Memoir Touch will not lie. It is program with a simple and straight command to unfold our past. Without a doubt, we were once the Tachibana and Sekai who accepted Midori's offer to live in this world."

"We were once them… Can't the Memoir Touch show us how did they change the past?"

"It can't. Apparently that part of the memory is insignificant or not as worthy as the other memories that it is not recorded in our mind anymore. This past must have happened a long time ago that this memory is the only memory Memoir Touch can unfold in this world."

Sekai summoned the gate again and stepped through it with Tachibana, hand by hand. They arrived back at the world with frozen time. Tachibana pondered on the spot before she finally came up with a question.

"Sekai, why did you arrive to a conclusion that this is due to rewriting the past? This could also be explained by theories of time travel. You seemed to be convinced that this was a work of rewriting the past just because of Memoir Touch, why is that?"

_Shit! _Was what Sekai thought when Tachibana hit the mark perfectly.

_I knew there was something else going on when I wasn't around._ Was what Tachibana thought when she knew that Sekai was reluctant to tell her why she should be wary about Kanade. Knowing her smart but evil sister, she probably has something to do with this rewriting the past concept.

"It was just a mistake! I happened to forget that…"

Tachibana stared Sekai hard with doubting eyes. Overwhelmed by guilt and pressure, he gave in.

"The truth is Kanade seemed to have managed to distort time." Sekai explained and prepared for the worst. "She somehow twisted time that she forced my return to Afterlife to be exactly three seconds after I moved on…she was the one that said that this was due to the past being rewrited before."

"So basically that Onee-chan of mine tricked me into moving on to the living world while she enjoyed being with you alone!? Is that what happened!?"

_Uwah…She is really jealous and angry now._

Sekai thought as he jammed his ears with his fingers to save his precious eardrums. To make the situation better, he quickly added on.

"Don't worry! She also forced your return to Afterlife to be exactly one month later! At least we won't have to worry about waiting for each other for years…?"

"….So that Onee-chan of mine not only tried to steal my lover but also ensured that I won't be able to come back during both of your honeymoon, isn't it! I am going to get her for this!"

_Uwa….Tachibana is really REALLY angry now…_

Sekai thought and wondered should he mention that Kanade only saw him as an elder brother. But then, if he was questioned what did they do over the past one month, all evidence such as Kanade crawling into his bed at every night, saying an obvious lie like she was afraid of the darkness would probably made Tachibana more furious than needed.

"Well calm down Tachibana. We did live a good life of eighty-three years together. Just one month for Kanade would be fine."

Sekai then realized, Tachibana was a girl who could be easily jealous. She turned her cold eyes at him and said with a cold tone.

"Ho…so you are trying defend her now, aren't you, you sis-con."

_Forget cold, this is artic cold…_

"What, are you that jealous that I got to spend a month alone with Onii-chan, Tachibana?"

"Kanade!" "Onee-chan!"

The two never sensed Kanade's presence until she was just right beside them. Sekai quickly grabbed Kanade and Tachibana's heads in each hand respectively and pulled away them from each other before they clashed.

"Let go of me, Sekai! I am something to settle with Onee-chan!"

"Calm down. At least Kanade made you able to come back just after one month. If not for Kanade, we would probably need to wait for years to meet each other again."

"Guu….Fine! I will drop that matter since you say so!"

_I am going to have to make up for this somehow._

Sekai reflected before finally releasing both of the sisters' head. Kanade chuckled at her sister's childish like reaction, provoking Tachibana to throw a tantrum.

"In any case, welcome back, Tachibana." Kanade then welcomed her sister back to their Afterlife world. "To be honest, I was starting to miss you already."

"Hm!" Tachibana angrily faced away and complained. "Didn't you set it that I would be unable to return until one month has passed for your honeymoon with Sekai?"

_She totally hasn't let that slide at all!_

Sekai retorted in his mind. However Kanade walked closer to Tachibana and held her face in her slender hand.

"Come on, Tachibana. I am really happy to see you after so long. Don't worry, we did not do anything that would make you angry or jealous." With a mischievous smirk, she then held Sekai's face with her other hand. "After all, what I want is a threesome with you two."

""Hii-!""

Sekai and Tachibana shivered and tried to leap away from the dangerous Kanade. However Kanade held their head so tightly that she lifted them up, their legs dangled in midair. Sekai and Tachibana struggled frantically in the air, trying to free themselves from Kanade's grip and ran away as fast as possible.

Kanade chuckled and put them down. By then Sekai and Tachibana have realized that Kanade was joking, but they still shivered at the echoed voice in their minds.

"More importantly," Tachibana overcame her fear and asked. "I want to know more about how you managed to distort time and forced our return to a specific time, Onee-chan."

"It's a secret, Tachibana. Even if I told you the secret behind it, what would you do with it?" Kanade asked with a smile, showing that she has no intention to reveal her secret. "To be honest, you don't have a reason to know something like that, do you? Since you just came back, how about we have our meal at the cafeteria? I bet that you miss the mapo tofu here!"

Tachibana hesitated. Kanade took that as a sign of defeat and reached out her hand to hold her sister's.

Then Tachibana pulled her hand back from Kanade's. Even though she hesitated, she really has a reason to know the secret that her sister knew.

"But I want to meet the SSS2 again, isn't that an enough reason to know the secret behind rewriting the past?"

"… …"

"… …"

The three people fell into silence. Towards Tachibana's answer, the three of them knew that it was a forbidden topic to talk about. They avoided talking about the SSS2 because they knew that they have no way to change what has happened.

But rewriting the past was proved possible, if it was possible then she could rewrite the past.

She could make it that she would be able to see the SSS2 again.

"SSS2 and your cloned sister, which one is more important to you?"

"Eh?"

The atmosphere around Kanade changed. It was not the usual warmth she would emit when she was fooling around with Sekai and Tachibana-

Usual was a wrong word to use here. To be precise, it is now that Kanade showed her usual cold eyes. This told Tachibana how serious Kanade was when she asked that question.

But she could not answer. There was no way that she could. SSS2 and Kanade were both of her precious family, there was never an answer to which one she loved more, it would have been unfair.

That was why she did not answered, letting the heavy silence to continue.

"I see."

Kanade coldly concluded and left. Sekai tried to catch her shoulder but he was too late. Kanade activated Overdrive and leapt away from the scene.

"Wait, Onee-chan!"

"Don't follow me!"

Kanade's absolute tone held Tachibana down. That few seconds of hesitation made her lost sight of Kanade as she disappeared into the school.

* * *

><p><span><strong> BGM: FateStay night: Ever-present Feeling**

"…Really…what am I doing…"

Kanade muttered to herself silently, spinning the chair she was on around and around.

She has escaped to the underground computer lab. She judged from her two shallow brother and sister that they would likely search all over the entire school before they realized that she would most likely to be here.

She gave them one hour before they realized she was here, half an hour if they used Overdrive and turned the school upside down to look for her. During that period of time, she could use it to reflect on herself.

Her first regret was that she was too childish. She could not believe that she actually snapped at her precious sister because of her jealousy.

_Ah, I said it. Seriously…I was supposed to be her elder sister and yet…_

"I don't think that it is much of a problem though. I think that it's cute that you snap at her like that. I think those two would probably like it more if you are a bit more relaxed with your emotion."

"I am the elder sister. There is no way that I can just let out my emotion and show them my weak side… …"

"Hmm?"

Kanade snapped out of her thought and slammed her leg on the ground to halt her revolving chair. Given that she was 'self-proclaimed' smarter than the other two, she was able to immediately adapt to the sudden situation.

"What's wrong, daughter? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Forget it, she was not adapting to the situation at all.

"W-What are you doing here, Midori! Wait, how in the world are you her-Ouch!"

Kanade bit her tongue when Midori's hand came down and smacked her head. Midori then crossed her arms and scolded,

"Don't forget you manners! Call me 'Mother'!"

"…Mother… why are you here?"

"Hm! I really like you calling me mother~!"

"Just answer the question already…mother…"

Kanade face palmed and said. _Why must I call Midori 'mother'? Sure, she was the one that brought me here and took care of me but…_

-but then…it did not feel bad to have someone to call mother.

"I just returned back to the Afterlife a few days ago." Midori sat on the table and explained. "Since you and Sekai were having so much fun, I decided that as your mother, I should not interfere. But seriously, clinging to Sekai the entire time, aren't you embarrassed at all?"

Kanade's face blushed into deep shade of red when her memories of her 'honeymoon' surfaced.

"What's wrong with a little sister clinging to her brother!? Sekai did not complain, in fact he smiled most of the time!"

"Well there is a lot of problems… one of the foundation is that you don't even know the limits between siblings, do you?" Midori sighed, then regained her composure. "Putting that aside, I came here to help you, Kanade. You are troubled by Tachibana's question, aren't you?"

"… …Yes…."

Kanade quietly admitted. As composed as she may seem from the outside, she was deeply troubled and hurt by Tachibana's request just now.

No matter how much Tachibana missed the SSS2, Kanade has a more important reason to not let her know about the secret to rewrite the past. This reason was a selfish one, which was why she could not say it.

"I don't think you are wrong." Midori patted her daughter's head. "I am sure that Tachibana will find out about it eventually. Everything will be back to normal after that."

"… Even if that happened, that does not change that Tachibana will miss the SSS2, her family. I want Tachibana to be happy…. I want her to be happy but…"

"…Even I can't guarantee you a future if the past is rewritten again. You understand the consequences if you want to help her, don't you?"

"I understand!" Kanade's voice pitched louder from her shame. "I won't be so lucky to be here again if I helped her. But…"

"… …"

A moment of silent passed between the two, Kanade hung her head in shame of her own selfishness. She thought that she was a perfect sister for Tachibana, she teased her, she made fun of her, they had fun together, when she wanted something, she would try her best to get it for her…

But now she cannot. There was simply something she could not let go of. This raised a question in her mind.

This life and Tachibana, which one was more important to her?

…_Wait…why am I even hesitating?_

Kanade's eyes lit up in realization. Ever since the beginning, her sole purpose was to live for her sisters. She should not have hesitated in choosing Tachibana over her life. So why…

_I…I will become your family, Kanade._

"!"

"You sure are dense, aren't you? It took you that long to realize what was holding you back."

Midori teased when she saw that Kanade's eyes lit up upon remembering what Sekai said. It has been years since Sekai said that, yet she still remembered the happiness she felt when she heard that.

_That's right…There is still Sekai… He is why I am hesitating._

_If I help Tachibana to rewrite the past, then…_

_I won't be Sekai's sister anymore._

_No…I don't want that._

_But Sekai must have missed the SSS2 too…there is still Tachibana…_

_If the past is rewritten… if I help them to rewrite the past…_

"There is a high chance that you will not live until the end, my cute daughter. In the first place, Memoir Touch must have showed you countless of ending how you disappeared from this world alone, haven't it? No matter how you rewrite the past, the chances of being Sekai's sister again is astronomically close to zero. Do you really want to forsake this fortunate life of yours for their sake?"

"… …Why…Mother? Why must things to be so complicated?"

"Who knows, even after living a fulfilling human life with Ken, I still don't understand why humans can be so confusing."

Midori got off the table and hugged Kanade from her back. At first Kanade tensed up, but she soon relaxed when she felt comfortable surrounded by the warmth of her mother's embrace.

"But there is one thing that I will never forget for being human. Your family is your most reliable ally, Kanade. No matter what happens, Sekai, Tachibana and I will be your ally."

"My ally…?"

"Yeah. It's natural to protect and sacrifice for the ones that you love, right?"

"… …"

It was just one phrase, a simple phrase that everyone knew.

But that one phrase washed away everything in Kanade's head.

Midori had easily told her the reason to protect and sacrifice for the people that you love.

Her mind is clear now.

Her purpose to keep on living in this eternal time, and why the previous her was willing to sacrifice herself into thousands of years of research just to distort time to make Sekai and Tachibana to come back within a month time.

She had always wondered how did the previous her managed to suffer loneliness the entire time for a past that she would not be in.

She knows the answer now.

It was as simple as the first step to rewrite the past.

"Are you fine with it? You probably won't be in that happy ending."

Midori reminded Kanade when she finally got up from her chair and left her mother's embrace.

She was sure that she would regret if she kept on hesitating between her own life and Sekai and Tachibana's happiness.

Her own life and her family's happiness, she should have never hesitated.

Giving Sekai and Tachibana happiness will weigh more heavily on her than her own life.

She has decided.

No matter what would happen in the future, she would be Tachibana and Sekai's ally.

She just wanted Sekai and Tachibana to be happy, that was all.

When Kanade turned back to answer Midori, she was not there anymore. There was no need for her to be there anymore.

"Thank you…Mother."

Leaving a gratitude that would not be heard, Kanade released her first step towards rewriting the past for Tachibana and Sekai.

From that first step, the fate of the past has already been rewritten.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Step: The Final Step to Change Everything<strong>


	57. Chapter 50 The Final Step

**Total Recommended BGM to prepare: Note to set those songs on repeat in Utube, just type 'repeat' behind right behind the word 'youtube' like: ... And enter**

**BGM: Fate/Stay night: Ever-present Feeling BGM**

**BGM: Date. A. Live: Sweet Arms OP (Instrumental if findable)**

**Chapter 50**

**The Final Step to change Everything**

**Sekai POV (Midori: Original ending) **

**BGM: Fate/Stay night: Ever-present Feeling**

Everything had started off wrongly.

Ken betrayed me.

Tachibana has been captured by Ken.

The Black Hands running wild.

Reina-chan went missing.

Despite all these problems, everything had become better in the end. I managed to meet Midori, gained a new power to defeat Ken and save Tachibana. The Black Hands started to cooperate with us when the shadows appeared. Even the missing Reina-chan was found, everyone else was safe and sound. Even though Tachibana ended up fighting with her sister, I was glad that the sister then decided to not hurt Tachibana anymore and let Tachibana killed her in their final clash. Nobody was lost, Tachibana even managed to save her sister. Everything from worse became better, we were heading towards a happy ending.

Then everything went downhill when Midori materialized behind Tachibana, without a single word, impaled Tachibana with a black lance from the back.

My vision froze, my mind was trying to deny the image before me. There was no way that something as absurd as that could suddenly happen.

My breathing stopped without myself realizing it. The suffocation from the lack of air brought me back to the reality with the tragedy before me.

A few seconds ago, she was smiling at me. Even though she was surprised at her sister's change of heart, she was glad that their duel ended without losing anyone. Her bright smile was the first time I seen it ever since she has been captured.

The bright smile broke and turned into a horrified gap, her body that was moving towards me stopped when a foreign object pierced through her. Her eyes wavered in fear when she realized what impaled her.

"Tachibana!"

"Stop! She's dangerous!"

Ken tried to hold me down but I pushed him off. I ran, my steps covering three times a normal person's with the aid of Overdrive. My mind was screaming at me to listen to what Ken said, telling me that it was too dangerous to go near Tachibana.

_Telling me Tachibana could not be saved anymore._

"Midori!"

My agony and anger leaked out from my voice and fueled the bullets I shot with **Sekai**. Midori did not even turn towards me, the shadows emerged from the ground when they sensed their master was in danger and intercepted my bullets. Some immediately leapt towards me. I did not slow down as I summoned **Tachibana** into my other hand, cutting down those that blocked my path.

"Sorry, Sekai." Midori turned towards me when I was within reach of Tachibana. "If it's you, I am sure that you can save everyone."

Midori looked at me with trust and pulled out the lance from Tachibana and vanished. Though confused, I ignored Midori's words and concentrated on Tachibana. When I saw her eyes, I knew I was too late.

Those crimson eyes that once captivated everyone as mysterious were gone, her eyes has turned into dark yellow with shade of darkness. I recognized what those eyes meant, I knew it all too well.

Those eyes have forsaken everything and have drowned in the bottom of the sea of despair.

"_**Guard skill: Shadow Blade."**_

My legs grew to a halt. It did not stop by my own will, I wanted to continue forward and hugged Tachibana. I clung to the probability that if I hugged her, if I could remind her who she really was, I could save her until too late.

But I was already too late.

The one that reacted was **Tachibana**, it knew that Tachibana was going to stab me and deflected the attack. Before I could react myself, **Tachibana** pulled me away from Tachibana, narrowly missing a slash that came when I was still in a trance of despair.

"Tachibana, it's me, Sekai!"

"Love... must be rid of this world!"

Tachibana said in a monotone that lacked any emotion. Without another word, she launched forward, her first move started with a powerful stab reinforced with Overdrive, it was then followed by a combo of a wide arc slash to the waist and uppercut from below.

I could not keep up with the speed at all, it all appeared as a blur to me. The least I could do was to release **Sekai** and held **Tachibana** with both of my hands for maximum control. I entrusted my life to **Tachibana **and followed its will to block the attack.

The invisible attacks were blocked by **Tachibana** that knew where they would come from. Tachibana's attacks were as furious as an unstoppable raging wind, I was only depending on **Tachibana** to stay alive.

Then it countered, it forced me to leapt back to dodge a slash and charged forward with a strike down towards her. Tachibana's eyes widened and crossed her blades to block my first counter attack.

"Listen to me, Tachibana! Snap out of it! Do you know who you are and what you are doing!?"

"Shut up! I am a clone, I am created to eliminate the forbidden emotion, love, from this world!"

"No! You are Tachibana! You are not a clone! You have friends who love you! You have a family that loves you! You have someone who loves you. Remember, Tachibana! Remember who you really are!"

"Shut up!"

A burst of power from her blades forced me to retreat out from her reach. As if enraged by my words, she recklessly rushed forward and began her assault faster and harder than before. Just holding onto **Tachibana** to block her attacks was becoming a problem when the impact was directly transferred to my arms. I doubted that I would be able to last long if this continued on.

But Tachibana reacted to my words. This proved that I still have a chance to snap Tachibana out of it.

"_**Guard skill: Memoria."**_

I summoned **Midori** into my hand and charged forward. Skills do not matter here. I have to be closer to her. I must get my voice through her.

I must let her know my feelings.

I maximized the use of Overdrive and swung the two weapons with tighter grip and more force. I could not see the attack, I do not even know how am I swinging the swords around. Any normal person would have called me a fool for attacking without skills or tactics.

But I trust Tachibana and Midori. I entrusted my life to them as I made my reckless move. I attacked without stopping. Even when Tachibana countered, I would block and continued my assault. I need to be closer to her. I need to let her know she was the one losing.

I need to let her know I am right.

"I love you, Tachibana!"

"!"

My sudden affectionate words surprised Tachibana, she almost dropped her guard when she stared at me with disbelief.

Her eyes were first filled with confusion and surprise, as if she was foreign towards the sudden emotion she felt from my confession. This is it, I have to get my words through Tachibana now or I will never be able to free her anymore.

"Tachibana, I-"

"So it's you…"

Tachibana's sudden words cut me off. Tachibana's presence changed completely as if she changed into a new person. When I found myself staring eye to eye with Tachibana, my heart trembled at the intensity of her glare.

Those eyes were not ones that remembered emotion, those eyes showed that they despised it, they hated it for the pain and despair it caused.

"So you are the one who is the source of my pain…" Tachibana gritted her teeth, her tone filled with her pain and hatred. "My heart hurts…it hurts..it hurts… it hurts it hurts IT HURTS!"

"It hurts because you are rejecting yourself." I cannot back down now. No matter how threatening the aura Tachibana was producing, I must get my voice across her, I must made her realized that she was wrong and has to snap out of it. "You must believe in your own feelings! The pain is telling you to stop because you hate it! You must remember, Tachibana! Remember our friends, our family…remember me, Tachibana!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

Tachibana let out a piercing cry and surprised me with her charge. Since we were close to each other, not even **Tachibana** would react fast enough to save me.

However the reason I could not dodge would not be because of such reason, I was confident that I would have been able to think of a way to escape from its wrath if I tried.

But I was rooted to the spot with my eyes fixed on her. At my final moments, there was only one thought I had.

_Why do you look like you are in so much pain the moment you hear that I love you?_

"Idiot! Don't just stand there!"

"Wahh!"

A powerful force pushed me away before Tachibana's blade could touch me. My unbalanced fall caused me to fell on the ground and snapped me back to my senses, I looked up to see what happened.

"You…"

"Seriously… Do you have a death wish or something?"

Before me, Tachibana's sister, Kanade held her stance as she faced off Tachibana who was wary of the presence of a new enemy. I quickly got up and stood beside her.

"Are you an idiot?" Kanade mocked without even turning her head. "Someone like you would not even stand a chance surviving. You were only alive because it pained her when she attacked you. Now that she knows that you are the source of her pain, she will do anything to kill you to stop her pain."

"But I can't just leave her like this! I need to let her know that she was loved, she was not a clone like she thought she was!"

"That's impossible. It's already too late for her state. Midori has completely corrupted her. It was a miracle that she even managed to maintain her human form."

"Don't say that! Haven't you been saved by Tachibana!?" I became angry and replied. "If she can save you, I am sure that we can-"

"Do I look like I have been saved?"

Kanade's words woke me up from my anger and made me turned towards her. It was then I realized what she meant. All these time, I never noticed.

No, how could I not have noticed such obvious change that did not occur?

Kanade still remained the same corrupted clone. Her eyes were as yellow as Tachibana's and her hair was still tainted with shadow. I thought that she was being saved from the shadows when she gave up to Tachibana during their duel.

I was wrong, Kanade was not saved, she simply chose to surrender because she realized she do not want to hurt her precious sister.

"Don't even think about talking sense to her anymore. Unlike me who was spared some sanity, Midori totally corrupted her. She is just a shadow in a human form now."

"_**Guard skill: Shadow Blade."**_

A pair of blades summoned out of her arms. From her stance, I knew that she was prepared to kill Tachibana. I quickly stood before her with Tachibana behind me. I was practically risking my life by opposing Kanade and exposing my back towards Tachibana.

But I could not let Kanade fight Tachibana, I do not want to let that happen.

"Tachibana is your precious sister! I thought you do not want to hurt her!? Give me a chance, I will show you that there is still a way to save her!"

"She ceases to be my sister anymore when Midori fully corrupted her. She is beyond saving anymore, even my corrupted mind understands that. The least I could do is to kill her and eliminate her to ease her pain."

"Don't give up hope! There must be a way-"

"Don't even mention 'hope' in front of me!"

Kanade reacted out of my expectation and shouted in a fierce tone. Even so, I must stand firmly before her to know that I was serious. I did not quaver before her fierce tone and continued to stand opposing her. It was a miracle that Tachibana did not choose to stab me with my back exposed for so long. She was just standing behind me, confused and patiently watching what would unfold from our argument.

Kanade closed her eyes and went into deep thought. It did not last long before she opened her eyes that said that she made a decision.

"Then you can try despair first hand before saving anyone else."

_Eh?_

Those words never left my mouth. Or rather, they were caught in my throat before I could respond. Kanade's cold words echoed in my mind again.

_Then you can try despair first hand before saving anyone else._

Then I noticed, this entire time while I was reflecting what Kanade said, her blade was already through me. No, she had stabbed me the moment she declared her decision. I was the one who was slow.

I was the one who clung onto optimistic thought that Kanade was my ally.

The blade was then mercilessly pulled out of me. When the blade was pulled out, that was when the true horror began.

_** ._**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**__**DIE.**_**_

_W-What is this!?_

A sense of lost engulfed my mind. I could feel it. It was the shadows, they were corrupting me. They were messing with my mind. If this continues on, I would not be Sekai anymore.

_No! I still need to live! Tachibana-_

_**LivE? dO yOu rEAlly sTIlL wAnT tO liVe aFtEr gOInG ThRoUgh aLL tHeSE SuFfeRinG?**_

_It's doesn't matter! They are-_

My consciousness to fight back was stopped with the shadows toying with my mind. It was then followed by set of memories. Memories that I chose to forget, memories that I do not want to remember anymore.

I remembered how much sadness and lost I felt when I first lost Midori to the shadows.

I remembered how betrayed I felt when Ken decided to leave the SSS2.

I remembered how much hatred I felt for Miu, yet I must hold it in because I knew that Miu suffered the most, more than anyone.

I realized those emotion I felt when I stayed in SSS2 were despair, I was drowned in regret and sorrow back then. I had no reason to stayed in SSS2, I was drowned in my own suffering, at that time I should have left, I hated them, I hated the-I hated the-

_NO! I WILL NOT SAY IT!_

My mind snapped at the false memories. They were fake, they could not be true-

_**ArE THeY rEaLLy FakE!? **_

_**DiDn'T YoU ReAllY hATed tHeM!? UNliKE ThEM,yOu wErE aLoNE anD sUfFeReD! yUo Had No OnE! **_

_No! I-_

My consciousness was then cut off again, leaving my doubts for my feelings for SSS2 left hanging there. It then showed me another set of memories.

I remembered the time I spent with Tachibana, be it on the rooftop that we frequented or other parts of the school. I remembered how loneliness I felt if not for Tachibana accompanying me, washing away my loneliness.

I remembered the promise I made with Tachibana during our first time on the rooftop, I promised to be her friend forever.

I remembered how I worried for the safety of Tachibana when I knew that Ken was after her. I remembered how I became aware for Tachibana more and more.

I was willing to fight the Black Hand alone for Tachibana. I remembered **no one but me** wanted to save Tachibana. SSS2 came and help- SSS2 **never** came, they **never **helped- no I **don't know** what did they do but they helped- they **never** came to help-

That's right…they **didn't** came and helped me…I was **alone**…I fought **alone**.

I charged into the Black Hand base **without anyone**. There was **no enemy** in my path except Makoto, Ken's right hand man and Ken himself. I slayed Makoto down and fought Ken.

I died and gained the power of Angel Player. I defeated Ken and saved Tachibana.

But then Tachibana fought Kanade, then Midori corrupted Tachibana.

I was too late.

I was useless, I did not do anything to help her when she was stabbed. I could not do anything but watched her feeling afraid until it was too late.

I was too late.

My memories of my time with Tachibana shattered and I came before the corrupted Tachibana. Her characteristic long white hair was lost and her new long black hair that totally lost its whiteness told me she was corrupted beyond saving. Her once kind, happy, sad, hurt, even emotionless crimson eyes that captivated me were lost and replaced with yellow eyes with the shade of darkness, telling me that the girl was nothing but a shadow anymore.

I was too late. Nothing I do could have changed anything.

That's why Kanade killed me, she knew that I was wro**.

I was ***ng.

I was *****.

I was *****.

_**YoU aRe wRonG! yOu kNOw ThAt!**_

I…

**BGM: Date. A. Live: Sweet Arms OP (Instrumental if findable)**

"Snap out of it, Sekai!"

A familiar voice awaked my sleeping consciousness inside me. I could not open my eyes but I could hear it. No doubt my ears were not lying to me, someone- no, not just someone, everyone was beside me.

"You bastard! We never lost a member a long time already! Don't you dare to disappear on us!"

This voice…it was Taejin's…as usual he would easily lose his temper…

"Calm down! Sekai won't lose to the shadow like that! Concentrate on protecting him!"

"Get up, Taejin! The least we can do is to protect him from the shadows until he snapped out of it!"

I could hear it…these were Raito and Shiina's voice respectively… as expected from them, they could think and act calmly in this situation.

**GiVe UP! YoU ArE aLreAdY dEaD! yOu wIlL SuFfeR As yOuR fRieNds wAtCh YoU DiSaPpeAr!**

"… …"

_Ouch!_

"Ah! Miyuki-chan! Stabbing Sekai won't wake him up!"

"… …"

I could imagine Reina frantically stopping Miyuki who was disappointed by her disapproval. I smiled, I could almost see that Miyuki sighed and decided to help out in the front line.

**LiStEn tO mE! FeEl tHE pAiN! KnOw thAt yOU WiLl sUffEr! kNOw tHat tHeY wiLL fOlLoW yoU InTo dePt oF dESpaiR aFteR tHey witnEsS yOu dIsApPeAr bEfORe ThEm!**

"Damn you Sekai! We swore to never let Miu witness this kind of tragedy again! All of us swore that! I won't forgive you if you make Miu cry again!"

Even though I have lost control over my body, I could feel myself being lifted up roughly. This grip, this voice… it must be Akito. He was always worried about Miu after all.

Then I could feel something tugging my back, I could not turn around but I do not need to. There was only one more person left who have not said anything.

Even though she was the leader, she was the weakest among u. Because she was the weakest, that was why we must protect her.

"Sekai… Don't disappear on me! I do not want any of my family to disappear anymore! Please Sekai! I…I can't bear to lose another family member! Return back to us, Sekai! You also promised me that you will save Tachi-chan! Don't just disappear without returning with Tachi-chan! You liar!"

I could hear her sobbed. I wanted to be there. I wanted to be there to tell her that I would be there for her and everyone.

There was only one thing to do.

**KaKaKaKa. LisTEn tO tHeIR FoOliSh cRiEs! YoU! FeEl tHe TrUtH mEaNiNg oF dEsPaIr aS yOu dIsApPear bEfoRe YoUr fAmiLY!**

_I am not wrong!_

_**YoU! yOu sTilL-!**_

_I am not wrong!_

I screamed with my fading consciousness. It does not matter if what I said did not make any sense; there was one thing I knew.

I denied everything that the shadow showed me.

_**YoU wEre sAd aNd loNelY WhEN yOu lOst MiDorI!**_

I denied that I was alone after I lost Midori. I still have friends with me.

_**YoU hAtEd mIu FoR lEttinG tHe ShAdOw To TaKE mIdORi aWaY FrOm yOu!**_

I denied that I hated Miu. I could never hate Miu, my precious friend.

_**YoU hAteD tHe SSS2! It rEMinDed yOu wHo YoU lOst!**_

I denied that I hated the SSS2. I never hated the SSS2, they were my precious family.

_**YoU FoUgHT fOr TaChIbaNA aLoNE! NobOdy-**_

_I deny that farced memory! The SSS2 were with me! They fought beside me to reach Tachibana!_

_**KaNAdE StAbBeD yOu! YoU aRe-**_

_Kanade stabbed me to show me this! I would have never know who you are if she had not stabbed me!_

_**YoU pERsIstAnT bAstARd! JuSt DroWn iN dEsPaiR aNd dIsapPeAr!**_

_I-_

"I DENY YOU!"

My voice screamed out from my remaining consciousness. I fought back everything that the shadow that was trying to convince me of. I trusted myself, that I would definitely be able to save Tachibana. I trusted everyone, all except the shadows. My family, the SSS2 would never betray me.

The SSS2 are my ally no matter what happened.

My eyes snapped open to see a surprised Akito and relieved Miu before me. Before I could prepare my own footing, Miu tackled me.

"You idiot! We were worried!"

"Ouch! I am sorry!" I apologized with a laugh with Miu on top of me. With a blushing face, she quickly got up from me and hid behind Akito. She must have realized that she has been crying without stopping when I was consumed by the shadow.

"Sekai, you owe us for making us so worried. You better make up to us after you save Tachibana-chan!"

Akito said and stretched his hand towards me. With a confident smile, I grabbed his hand and got up.

"Got it. Just wait here, I will bring her back!"

I promised, this was a promise that I would not break.

I turned towards the direction where the sound of the constant clashing of swords occurred. As I thought, Kanade was still fighting Tachibana. They were supposed to be on par with each other but unexpectedly, Kanade was being oppressed by Tachibana.

Then I noticed, Tachibana was crying. Even though she was still as emotionless as before, there were tears leaking out of her eyes.

"You did get pierced in front of her, after all." Miu said, wiping her face with Akito's shirt. Akito's complain went unnoticed as I only listened to Miu attentively. "I am sure like you, there is a part of her that is still there, that is why she is crying. Go, Sekai!"

"I understand. I will be back with Tachibana soon!"

I said and left, sprinting towards where Kanade and Tachibana were.

"_**Guard skill: Memo-"**_

I stopped the chant half-way and continued onward, there was only one reason that I would do such foolish move.

_I did not come to fight, I come to save Tachibana._

"Tachibana, snap out of it! It's me, Sekai!"

""!""

Both sisters froze and turned towards me. The first to react was Kanade, as if she knew that I would be back, I swore that I saw her smiled.

Then without a word, she leapt away from Tachibana and I and disappeared into the swam of shadows. I trusted that Kanade would be able to take care of herself and confronted Tachibana, the person I wanted to save.

-Tachibana, the girl I love.

"You… how are you alive!?"

Tachibana stammered when she saw my face. Then her face paled when she realized that I have no intention in stopping my sprint. By instinct she quickly rose up her hands and prepared to protect herself.

"… …"

"…Eh?"

Then she opened her instinctively closed eyes to see I was before her. I slowly grabbed hold of Tachibana's blades with my hands, I realized that I do not even flinch from slight cuts anymore.

**It'S HoPElesS! yOu wOn'T bE AbLe tO sAvE tAchiBaNa!**

_Shut up, shadow. I do not fear you anymore._

_**YoU… …**_

The shadows emerged from my cut and slowly tried to spread out on my hand. But I do not fear them, I have denied them and chose to believe in my family and myself. There was no more doubt the shadows could infiltrate and use it to corrupt me anymore.

_No matter what happen, The SSS2 and Tachibana will always be my allies._

I slowly moved the blades away to the sides. Nothing stood between Tachibana and I anymore. I could see from her darkened yellow eyes that she was confused how I managed to resist the shadow.

"Tachibana, I love you."

"!"

Tachibana's eyes widened, it was from both the surprise of my second confession and the pain from her corrupted heart. I knew that the shadow was hurting her to erase her emotion from her, she was feeling pain because her heart refused to give in.

That was why I have to continue, I have to give her 'hope' and 'love'.

"It's not just me, our family, the SSS2, Miu, Akito, Reina-chan, Shiina-san, Raito, Miyuki and Taejin, all of them love you!"

"No…you are lying…"

"The nine of us were a big family together! We went through different stupid operations and had fun together! Don't try to deny it, they are real!"

"No…the SSS2…they never…they don't see me as a…."

Tachibana's arms were trembling, I gripped onto her blades tighter, holding them down.

"What do they don't see you as except as their family!? All of them love you!"

"No…but…the shadow says…"

"Listen to me, listen only to me! You have been loved! You are a girl being loved by everyone!"

"No… I…I was alone! Nobody…Nobody cared for me! Love…Love must not exist-! It is painful that's why it must not exist!"

Tachibana panicked and screamed. I realized that I have been gritting my teeth from the pain of holding the blades down. My hands would not be able to grip onto them much longer before they cut through it.

"Listen! Tachibana, I am Satoshi Sekai! I love you more than anyone!"

"…No…it hurts…stop it!"

"Ever since I met you, I have always liked you. You were always by my side, always with me on the rooftop. There wasn't a day I was alone ever since I met you. Because of you, I can say it with confidence. Tachibana, I love you more than anything and more than anyone. Do you love me, Tachibana?"

"No…you are lying…you….I…"

"Listen to my voice! You know that I never lied to you! You are my most precious girl, Tachibana. I love you."

"No…this is wrong…no it's painful-!"

I released my grip on Tachibana's blades and pulled her closer to me. Without letting her finish, I bent down and kissed her.

"!"

Her eyes widened, at this point, I could not recognize was it from surprise or from pain anymore. My attention was focused on her soft lips. My lips shifted, savoring her's fervently.

Her hands with the blades started to struggle, sometimes it managed to cut my sides. I resisted the pain and only immersed myself with Tachibana. Then I could feel her lips getting away.

I held her head with my hand and gently forced it closer to me, cutting away her head's escape route.

_I want her to feel what I mean_

_I want her to feel my love._

_I want her to know that she is loved._

"… …"

"…Hua… …Tachibana…I love you."

I finally released her after a long kiss when I was out of breath. By then she has stopped struggling, but Tachibana did not change. Her black hair and dark yellow eyes were still there.

_Did I fail-No, I will not fail! I will try again!_

I mustered up my confidence and stepped forward. However I was soon met with a propelled force that tackled me down. This caused me to knock on my head and let out a groan.

"Ouch…what hit…"

"Nee…is it true that you love me…?"

Tachibana sat onto of me with her face hovering just before mine. Unconsiousnessly, I blushed at Tachibana's face that was so close with her eyes staring attentively to mine.

_What are you blushing for!? You just kissed her!_

My mind scolded myself as I then replied.

"I am not lying. I love you, Tachibana. I love you more than-mmh!"

My answer ended with a muffled sound when Tachibana closed her eyes and dropped down to kiss me. My eyes widened at the sudden familiar soft touch. My mind was frozen at the unexpected kiss.

Then I saw it, Tachibana's hair, they slowly faded back to their original whiteness. Like being purified, her snow white hair landed and tickled my forehead.

Our lips parted and Tachibana opened her eyes. It was the same eyes of the Tachibana I loved. With patting breathing in between her words, she confessed.

"Sekai, I love you. There is no doubt that I love you."

"…I love you too, Tachibana."

Our lips touched again, this time it lasted longer than the previous two. This time, I could feel Tachibana's love.

_I can feel her confirmation._

_I can feel her pure love for me._

_We can feel each other that we love each other._

When our lips parted, the shadow ordeal was over.

**I wish this instant when our lips meet each other's ends,**

**The sea's tumult fail, the sun freeze on its journey,**

**The birds high above stop dead.**

**-Extracted from LB!**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Step: The End<strong>


	58. Chapter 50 The End

**Total Recommended BGM to prepare: Note to set those songs on repeat in Utube, just type 'repeat' behind right behind the word 'youtube' like: ... And enter**

**BGM: Angel Beats: My Most Precious Treasure –orgel-**

**BGM: Little Buster! : Sunshine After The Rain (Instruemental)**

**BGM: Little Buster! : Run (BGM)**

****BGM: Angel Beats: Brave Song****

**BGM: Fate/ Stay Night: Ever-present Feeling BGM **

**BGM: Fate/ Stay Night: Sorrow BGM (Realta Nua)**

**Chapter 50**

**The End**

**BGM: Angel Beats: My Most Precious Treasure –orgel-**

"So this is when everything ends, huh?"

"… …"

Akito and Miu lean on the wall and silently watched the chaos unfolded before them. Standing on the stage in full NPC uniform was Tsuda Yuuki who was trying to maintain order for the Graduation Ceremony. Hanging an arm around Yuuki's neck with a bottle of alcohol in his hand was surprisingly Belenshki Dmitri, the representative leader of the Human Association. Judging from his reddened face, Akito concluded that Dmitri must have gotten drunk and was telling Yuuki to be more relaxed.

"Ah."

Akito's eyes lit up in surprise when Yuuki finally had it and kicked Dmitri down the stage. His friends seemed to be going to catch him but they stepped aside instead, letting him fell flat on the ground, unconsciousness.

"They are a funny bunch, aren't they?"

"… …"

"Are you still concern that the Ceremony is held in the gymnasium? You can't blame them though. The Human Association is the one that organized the celebration. The only logical venue for them would be the gymnasium, even if a tragedy happened here before."

"…No, it's not about that. I have already gotten over the Dark Birthday."

Miu finally responded for the first time. Akito turned towards her and she continued.

"Last time, a lot of people disappeared. This time, the same thing is going to happen again, by our own will."

"…We have to move on after all. We have no more reason to stay here anymore."

Akito said the obvious truth without any reserve. This was no time to be reserve after all. After this Ceremony, they would never meet again.

"… …"

Miu knew that. That was why she was silent the whole time. She knew that it was time to move on. In fact, she already solved her regret a long time ago, what was holding her in this world was her family.

But her family has no more regrets anymore. Everyone knew that it was time to move on.

Everyone…that also included Akito.

"Why did you remain until the end, Akito?"

"Huh?"

"You met your long lost lover, Setsumi, didn't you? Why didn't you stay with her until the end? You should have disappeared with her when she disappeared."

Miu said without reserve, filling her voice with obvious jealousy and childishness. She felt like a little girl for complaining like that.

Then Akito responded with even lesser reserve. He simply turned, grabbed Miu's face and lightly gave her a short kiss on her lips before returned to the wall, acted like nothing happened.

"… …"

"… …"

Miu's face burnt into seven shades of red before she leapt away from the wall and Akito. She expected to see Akito blushing too, making the atmosphere more awkward.

Instead, he just has to smile like an idiot. Even though he was definitely blushing, that melancholic smile of his made her more embarrassed towards the situation.

_Click!_

As a tsundere, there was only one way to solve this. She prepared her gun and prepared to end this situation once and for all. However Akito seen that coming and countered,

"That's because I love you, Miu."

"!"

_Bang!_

The loud gunshot echoed throughout the entire hall but nobody paid it any attention. They all witnessed Akito's badass move and confession and were secretly watching their love comedy unfold.

As Akito expected, the flustered Miu missed. Akito resisted the urge to chuckle at Miu's gaping and closing mouth and pressed on.

"Do you love me, Miu?"

"W-Whatareyousayingsosuddenly!? ThereisnowaythatI-Uwah!"

"Oh! Careful!"

Akito stepped forward to catch Miu when Haru secretly pushed her from the crowds. A chorus of silent agreement roared among the crowds. Haru was secretly called 'Master Love Cupid' for that day.

"I ask again. Do you love me, Miu?"

"Hii! I…I…"

Miu's eyes widen in embarrassment and shock when Akito's face became so close to hers. There was no way she could deny it when his face was so close.

Then she decided she has lost. She ignored all her embarrassment and blushed into nine shades of redness, the reddest colour in the world.

"Yes! I love you!"

"kissu! Kissu! Kissu! Kissu! Kissu! Kissu! Kissu!"

""… …""

Miu's eyes paled in redness when the chorus voice of the crowds reached her ears. It was then she finally remembered that they were in the gymnasium, where everyone else was.

Then it hit her that Akito and she kissed and confessed in front of everyone.

_Tink-_

Several metallic sounds hit the ground. Some of the crowd managed to catch a glimpse of the safety pin**s** to prepare their fate. Most people, like Haru, was drown in the love comedy that they did not see what Miu was throwing at them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOMB!<strong>_

"Explosion…? Must be my imagination."

Kanade concluded when she heard a strange noise from above. Since she was in the underground computer lab, she could not hear clearly what happened.

A great explosion would be needed for the noise from above to reach here. Since the shadows were gone, it must be her imagination.

"Though, why am I still here? There shouldn't be a reason for me to be in this room or even in this world."

Kanade asked herself as she walked around, bored and confused about the urge that brought her here. Soon, she caught sight of the chair in the middle of the room.

She sat on it and turned. As she expected, the wheel chair turned.

Then she kicked off the ground and spun the chair. Not failing her expectations, the chair managed to keep on spinning without stopping.

Kanade then applied more force to her legs and kicked off the ground again. This time, the chair showed its true worth by continuing to spin like a whirlwind without breaking down.

"Hm~Hmm~"

"Hrm…Kanade Onee-chan, are you there?"

"W-Uwahh!"

_Crash!_

The sudden interruption to her happy moment made her lose her grip on the chair. Without her grip, she was flung off by the whirlwind chair and thrown into the pile of broken computers.

"What's that sound!? Kanade Onee-chan! Are you alright!?"

"…As expected from Mother's chair, it is an opponent not to be underestimated…"

"…Excuse me?"

"…It's nothing…"

Kanade blushed into a light shade of red at her own foolishness and turned away from her sister and Sekai. There was no way that she could let them see her blushing face. It was simply unacceptable.

But Sekai and Tachibana already have a faint idea what happened. It was not hard to guess what happened when the chair was still spinning vigorously.

She patted her dirtied uniform and then faced them when she felt that her face has returned to normal. (which hasn't, there is no way for you to tell it, Angel Player or not.)

"So why are both of you here? Aren't you all having your Graduation Ceremony?"

"That's our line. What are you doing alone in this room?" Tachibana asked, resisting the urge to ask why was she playing with the chair. "Come on, Onee-chan. We are going to be late for the Graduation Ceremony."

"Eh? W-What-"

Kanade stammered in confusion when Tachibana grabbed her hand and took her out of the lab. Kanade asked her question in confusion as they ran through the long tunnel with Overdrive.

"Why am I going to your Graduation Ceremony!? I am not even part of the SSS2!"

"But Miu specifically told everyone that the Graduation Ceremony is for my family, aka the SSS2 and you. Aren't you a part of my family?"

"O-Of course I am, I am your sister! But the SSS2 and I have never met before! It would be awkward to have a stranger there, right?"

"That's not true, Kanade." Sekai butted in and supported Tachibana. "The SSS2 and the Gears of Music all said that they saw you massacring the shadows to protect them. They also say that you are very cool when you made your sonic rotation to instantly vaporise an army of shadows.

"Urgh… B-But-"

"No buts! You are welcomed to our ceremony, Kanade!"

Sekai insisted with a smile. It was then Kanade's eyes lit up in realization.

"…I realized...You called me without any honorifics since the beginning, didn't you?"

"Eh…Ah…Sorry, Kanade- Oops, I-"

"Just call me, Kanade….Well we are a family after all….Onii-chan."

""Huh?""

Sekai and Tachibana stared at Kanade awkwardly. Kanade hung her head in embarrassment before she shouted back,

"I just want to try saying that! Keep on moving, you two! Don't laugh!"

Sekai and Tachibana went even further, releasing their control and laughed out loud. Their laughter and Kanade's voice echoed throughout the entire underground.

* * *

><p><span><strong>BGM: Little Buster! : Sunshine After The Rain (Instruemental)<strong>

"So, why are we here instead of the gymnasium? I thought the ceremony was supposed to be celebrated there?"

"Ah…well…"

Miu stammered under Tachibana's questioning gaze in their SSS2 headquarters. The plan _was_ to have their ceremony with the others but…

"Miu helped to the other humans to _disappear_ earlier. You can pretty much guess what happened, can't you?"

"Ah, so that's what the explosion was about."

"Akito, don't say it like that! And Sekai, don't just accept it that easily! Do I look like I will simply bomb the gymnasium due to embarrassment to you? Don't just look away! Tachibana, you trust me, right? Don't you also look away from me too!"

Miu shouted in despair before her members. As a leader, she totally lost her image of a leader to them. She did not know that everyone mostly saw her as someone who could unite them to protect her instead of a cool and mature leader that she had imagined to be.

"So this is the SSS2… what a chaotic bunch of people."

"Well I can't deny that."

Sekai agreed with Kanade's description after looking at the room. At the side, Taejin and Shiina have entered another duel for whatever-small-matter that they argued for. At the opposite were Reina and Raito who were happily in their own sweet world watching the mayhem occur. It then hit Sekai that Miyuki was not in her usual corner.

"I am back."

An unfamiliar cute voice has drawn the attention of the occupants of the room. Opening the door was non-other than their last main SSS2 member, Miyuki, followed Daigo, her cousin.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

Miyuki asked in confusion when she noticed everyone except Daigo who chuckled and Kanade who was not aware the seriousness of the situation. The silent continued with only Daigo's laughter as everyone took in and analysed the voice.

"""""""""""**MIYUKI TALKED!?"""""""""""**

"Uwah! What's wrong with you all!?"

Miyuki screamed in confusion when everyone suddenly shouted in chorus and rushed towards her. When everyone's words hit her, she only then realized what she done and unconsciousnessly placed her hands on her mouth.

"Ah."

"Don't 'ah' me! Since when you can talk, Miyuki!? Even as your leader, I never knew that you could talk!"

"But didn't you recognize my voice back at the invasion to Black Hands' HQ? You even mentioned that you knew that I was the one singing and ordered everyone to infiltrate while I grabbed the Black Hands' attention."

"Gah! That did happen!"

"And how do you think I was able to enter the headquarters alone if I do not have voice to unlock the trap?"

"The mystery behind Miyuki's way of entering the headquarters has been revealed!"

Taejin said in disbelief, the once famous mystery about Miyuki was solved.

The conversation was followed with various thoughts like 'I thought she walked through the wall to avoid that trap…' and 'No no no, I always thought that she was free to materialize to her own corner at will!'. A bunch of stupid and funny answers that made the others laughed and Miyuki awkward about the truth of herself to her family.

Miu then noticed that among the Gears of Music, only Daigo was here. She dropped the mystery and asked Daigo who was enjoying Miyuki being teased by her family.

"Wolf, where are Ayane-san and the others, aren't they coming?"

Daigo's smile dropped a little, remembering what happened. Miu could already guess what happened but listened to what Daigo has to say.

"… The Gears of Music has disbanded. Ayane, Karuto and Hatsune have moved on. We just returned from our little own ceremony. I am going to stay here and move on with Miyuki when the time comes."

"I see… I always wanted to thank Ayane-san for believing in me even after the Dark Birthday. Thank you for believing in me and taking care of Miyuki. It's a pleasure to have the Gears of Music around."

"The pleasure is ours."

Daigo shook Miu's hand as he represented the remaining member of the Gears of Music. Their solemn mood was soon washed away when Miyuki had enough of her family's teasing and brandished her knives. It took Daigo and Miu to calm her down before mayhem would occur.

"Pfff, this is a funny family you have, Tachibana."

Kanade could not help but laughed at the side. Tachibana stared at her, and then grabbed her hand unexpectedly and pulled her into the circle of SSS2 and Gears of Music.

"W-Wait, what are you doing!?"

"Miu, can my sister join the SSS2? Isn't too late right?"

"What are you talking about? It's already the Graduation Cere-"

"Of course she can! It's never too late to join the SSS2!"

"Eh!?"

Kanade questioned out loud at Miu's decision. To her surprise, no one- no, everyone actually agreed to it. Miu then leapt towards them and hugged Kanade and Tachibana in each hand.

"Math never lies! Two Tachibana are always better than one~!"

"I am Kanade!"

"Two cute angels are always better than one~!"

"That's not the problem!"

"Then what is the problem?"

"... …"

"Then it has been decided! Kanade is now officially the 10th member of the SSS2!"

A chorus of agreement made Kanade realized that no matter what she said afterwards she would still be counted as a part of the SSS2. She was still thinking of ways to turn the situation to her favour when Sekai put her hand and patted her head. She fell under the comfortable caress and sighed.

_This might not be so bad after all._

She thought and looked at her new family. Even if they would separate by today, Kanade knew, without a doubt, they were her family.

* * *

><p><span><strong>BGM: Little Buster! : Run (BGM)<strong>

"We hereby begin! The Graduation Ceremony for those who fought in the Afterlife Battlefront Two will be held now! Address from the representative of the-"

""Wait! Aren't we going to start with the chorus of our battle anthem!?""

Tachibana and Kanade's synchronized voice disrupted Akito's speech. With all attention focused at the two angels standing beside Sekai in SSSS2 and NPC uniform respectively, the two blushed at their own voice and timing while the others laughed in unison.

The SSS2 were having their Graduation Ceremony in their headquarters. Since this was where the SSS2 begun, it made sense for this place to be where the SSS2 ended. The furniture has been shifted to the side, leaving an empty space in the middle for everyone to line up on. The first row of the line from the left was Akito, Miu, Tachibana, Sekai and Kanade. Followed after behind them were Taejin, Shiina, Raito, Reina and Miyuki. Daigo was silently watching from Miyuki's corner, observing the ceremony.

"Ok, everyone enough laughing!" Miu stopped, though she looked really unreliable when she was still patting from laughing. "What did you two mean by the battle anthem? Did the previous Afterlife Battlefront have that?"

""They have, in fact our original is the one who composed that anthem.""

"Pff-Urg-"

Sekai's leaked laughter was soon met a swift end with the two sisters executed a swift side kick to his stomach at the same time. Sekai dropped to the ground in pain while the others took note to not laugh at them, or at least made sure that their laughter did not leak out like Sekai's.

""The melody is basically based on normal school anthems. We still remembered the lyrics so how about the two of us sing it while you all followed after.""

"That's great! Then we will let the lead to be you two!"

Miu agreed and nodded to Akito. Unknown to everyone else but Sekai, he swore that he saw the corner of the smile of the sisters' turned into a smirk when the suggestion was passed.

Akito coughed, reminding Sekai to get up and began the ceremony again.

"We hereby begin! The Graduation Ceremony for those who fought in the Afterlife Battlefront Two will be held now! We'll start with the chorus of our battle anthem. One, two-"

_From the dead world in the sky~_

_We bring you a familiar number~_

_Eat some before you die~_

_Mapo Tofu~!_

_Ah~ Mapo Tofu~!_

_Mapo Tofu~!_

_... … … …_

The room was then met with a dead silence except Tachibana and Kanade who high-fived each other as if they accomplished a great task. The two sisters then ignored the paled faces and continued where Akito left off with their synchronized voice.

""Next up-""

"What the hell was that!? That can't be our processors' battle anthem, can it!? It's obviously made up by a mapo tofu maniac!"

The first to complain was Daigo, he had decided to join in for fun but this was out of his expectation. He has his pride as a singer after all. Everyone then snapped out of their disbelief and agreed with Daigo.

That was until Miyuki tugged on Miu's blazer, drawing her and everyone's attention as she took out a slip of paper from her pocket.

"Ano…Actually I found this in the headquarters before…"

Miu hastily took it with the others gathering around her. On the slip of people wrote:

Afterlife Battlefront's Battle Anthem!

From the dead world in the sky~

We bring you a familiar number~

Eat some before you die~

Mapo Tofu~!

Ah~ Mapo Tofu~!

Mapo Tofu~!

Composed by: Tachibana Kanade

"**You gotta be kidding me!"**

A wave of disbelief washed through the members' minds whereas Tachibana and Kanade held their heads proudly. Miu returned the paper to Miyuki and asked,

"Then why didn't you stop them!? How could we sing this as our battle anthem for our Graduation Ceremony!?"

"But I really wanted to sing it…It sounds very cute." In the background, Tachibana and Kanade pumped their fists in the air, mentioning something about someone finally understood the greatness of the mapo tof- they meant the Afterlife Battlefront's battle anthem. "Besides, doesn't this feel very Afterlife Battlefront Two -lish?"

"In which part!?"

"From the start to the end."

"Really…let me read again… …"

Miu took the paper and read it with all the other members crowding around her. It took a few moments before a flow of agreement followed.

"Well… for some reason I can't deny it…"

"Actually didn't someone said that it was a tradition of the SSS to name things cooler than original and as their successors we should uphold the tradition?"

"I did say that! Sure I did say that but how is this cooler than original!?"

"Doesn't it have this '**Before you move on, try taking on the greatest fear of mankind, the Mapo Tofu! Will you defeat and devour the mapo tofu or burnt by its heavenly flame?**' feel? This would really make things cooler!"

"Ah! I like that twist of meaning!"

At the background, Tachibana and Kanade shed a tear, muttering about how they wished that their original could have been here to see the scene when everyone praised her work.

"Fine… this is really the original anthem…" Miu returned the paper to Miyuki. To be honest, the more she read it, the more she liked it. "Let's continue on…_I don't want to be here when the Human Association and Haru revived and come after me after all_…"

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing!" Miu put on an innocent smile and returned to her position. "Continue the Ceremony, Akito."

Akito nodded and everyone returned to their position. Akito coughed, ensured that his vocal was right and continued.

"Next up, a word from one of our precious comrade, Satoshi Sekai!"

"Yes!"

"Wait! That is not in the script!"

"It's fine. Sekai said that he has something to say to everyone."

Akito reassured Miu with a cheerful tone, putting in a way that she could not complain anymore. She grunted at Akito and turned her attention back to Sekai.

Sekai reached the front and faced the people before them. He could only stand here because these people reached and trusted him when he was consumed by the shadows.

That was why he wanted to tell them and let them know how important they were to him.

**BGM: Angel Beats: Brave Song**

"When I was being consumed by the shadow, nothing but despair was left in my head. I was told a lot of lies, it told me how much despair and hatred I felt for Miu and the SSS2 for letting the shadows to take Midori away from me. It told to me how I suffered alone in the SSS2, how I was the only one who cared for Tachibana and I had no one but myself. My mind knew that the shadow was wrong but my memories were twisted, it showed me false memories, it tried to make me drown in despair for being alone. I was about to lose to the shadow until I heard voices, your voices, everyone."

Sekai looked at the SSS2 and focused on Taejin, he was the first one to reach his side.

"Taejin, I could hear your voice even when I was being consumed by the shadows. Your loud voice saved me in the nick of time from despair. If you hadn't been there and shouted at me, I would never have realized that on the outside I was being protect, I would never have remembered that they were people who knew and loved me."

Taejin scratched his head, it embarrassed him to be descripted like a hero. Nevertheless, he nodded to Sekai, meaning that his feelings of gratitude reached him.

The next were Raito and Shiina, likewise, he turned towards them and recalled how they responded calmly to the situation.

"Raito, Shiina, I recognized you two when you two reached me after Taejin and adapted to the situation. You two were not worried for me at all, you two trusted me that I would not lose to the shadow and chose to protect me until I woke up. It was that trust that made the me who was in despair realized that I was not alone, there were people like you two who placed their faith in me. That's why I could not lose to the shadows. Not when I was being trusted."

Raito and Shiina looked away, they never thought that their actions to respond to the situation correctly actually meant so much to him. Sekai smiled at their reaction and moved on to Reina and Miyuki.

As he expected, Miyuki was already looking away in embarrassment. She did do not say anything but simply stabbed him after all.

"Thank you, Miyuki. I doubted the voices around me until I felt a vivid pain to my hand. Even though you did not say anything, I knew that you were trying to try your own way to wake me up. Although it feels funny to say this but thank you for stabbing me, it brought me back to my senses and reminded me that I was alive. And thank you, Reina, if you did not stop Miyuki, I would probably really die from wounds."

The room erupted into a light laughter as Miyuki's face turned redder when reminded what foolishness she had done in her haste. It took a few seconds before the room returned to its silence.

This time, Sekai turned to look at Akito. They knew each other since the very beginning and helped Miu to build the SSS2. He was one of his precious friend that known him from the start and stayed together until the very end.

"The moment I felt that I was being lifted up, I already have a guess that the only one who would be angry enough to do that would only be you, Akito. Your words reminded me of the promise the seven of us made. 'Never abandon Miu ever again' was it? Those words resurfaced in my consciousness, they reminded me that I still could not lose to the shadow yet. Thanks to those words, I remembered everyone, the remaining family I had and the leader that we swore to protect."

Miu turned and looked at the other six people who suddenly found the wall to be very interesting that they dared not to turn their eyes away from it. This was the first time she heard about her members making a promise to never leave her, she was too worried about Sekai at that time to remember what Akito said. Miu stared at them suspiciously until Sekai laughed at the scene and focused on the last one who eventually brought him back to where everyone was.

"And you, Miu, I heard your crying voice crystal clear. You were crying and sobbing the entire time, weren't you?"

"W-What's the problem!? It's your fault in the first place!"

The others released a breath of relief when Miu's attention was diverted back to Sekai. he chuckled, purposely annoying Miu before he went on to say what he really wanted to tell Miu.

"Thank you, Miu. Your cries and voices washed away all the doubts in my mind. When you called me your family member, you reminded who I was to everyone in the SSS2. I do not have any doubts about my feeling towards the SSS2 anymore. I love the SSS2 and there is no way that I hate it.

You also reminded me of Tachibana who I promised to save. The promise to not leave you alone and the promise to save Tachibana, these two promises reminded me that I have to return, I couldn't disappear from the afterlife yet. Thank you, Miu. I couldn't simply just disappear from everything when I have our cute leader crying for me."

"Leave the crying part out already! It's embarrassing!"

"Why not, it really suits our cute leader to cry for us."

"Akito!"

Miu glared at Akito with different shades of red in her face. Miu was weak but that was why they protected her. She was weak because she cared for every single one of them. That weakness was also a trait of hers that made the remaining members to swear to protect her. Surrounded by her love, they could not just simply abandon her.

Not that anyone here was brave enough to tell her that. To them, teasing their cute leader was worth keeping it a secret.

Sekai then turned towards Kanade, unlike Miyuki, she hung her head in shame. She was the one who stabbed him and left him to the shadow. There was no reason that he would have thanked her.

That was only what Kanade thought.

"Kanade, don't look so depressed. It was also thanks to you that I was managed to save Tachibana."

"…Eh!? Me? You are going to thank me!?"

Kanade lit her eyes up in surprise, she was not expecting to be thanked after what she had done to him. She must have expected to be hated after being responsible for stabbing him and letting the shadow to consume him. But that was only her own thought, Sekai did not think of her that way.

"Of course, if you have not stabbed me, I would have never understood what Tachibana was suffering from. I would never have been able to close on to Tachibana even after being stabbed and wrapped by shadows. _Then you can try despair first hand before saving anyone else. _You said that, didn't you? Thank you, Kanade, it was thanks to you that I understood that means to save Tachibana from the shadows."

"…You're welcome… …"

Kanade looked down, her face flushed a bit but she still smiled. It did not feel bad to be complimented after all.

There was only one more person left. The girl who mattered to him the most.

Sekai turned towards Tachibana hesitantly. She was looking away from him. She knew that something between them would end if he wanted to tell her how he feel. Deep inside him, he also knew what she was afraid of.

His words would be the end of everything.

"I… …"

He could not say it.

The once fluent words were held in his throat. It was not stuck, he unconsciousnessly held the words back. His mind was screaming at him not to say it. It screamed to not let the end arrive.

_I… …_

"I…Everyone, for being my family, thank you very much!"

Sekai gritted his teeth and bowed his head in shame. He thanked everyone earnestly from the bottom of his heart, he was sure that everyone was able to understand his feelings after he looked at them.

All except Tachibana, who knew that the end was near.

He could not bear himself to face Tachibana as he returned to position beside her. Akito did his duty and continued with the ceremony.

"Next up, address from the leader of the graduating battlefront, Inoue Miu!"

"Yes!"

Miu responded and walked to the front of the room and stood at the leader's position. On the table was the script she prepared to address to the members of the SSS2 as their leader. It was a formal farewell speech she written all night for this moment.

She looked through the members of the SSS2 before her. There was only one conclusion that came to her mind when she looked through all the faces in the room.

Everyone last one of them was her family.

**BGM: Angel Beats: Unjust Life BGM**

She picked up the script and tore it in half. Everyone was surprised, she just tore the speech she put her heart and soul to. It was true that Miu put in her heart and effort into that speech. When she showed to Akito and Shirayuki, they both agreed that it was well-written.

_But that is not I want to tell them for my graduating speech. Today I do not stand just stand here as their leader,_

_I stand as one of their family member. _

She drew a deep breath, she could see her family paying attention to what she was going to say after tearing her original script. She closed her eyes to prepare herself one last time before she bowed.

**"EVERYONE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"**

**"!?"**

Miu shouted as loud as she could, her voice threatened the windows to break and tore through everyone's eardrums, some like Reina and Tachibana fell on their butt from surprise.

Miu drew in another deep breath. Everyone has their fingers jamming their ears until Miu's soft voice made them put down their hands and respectfully listen to their cute leader's speech.

"These few years have been tough, especially during the Dark Birthday. Since that day, I have lost my pride and confidence as a leader. Many were lost because of my carelessness. If I had been a better and more cautious leader, many would not have disappeared."

"Mi-"

Taejin placed a hand on Akito's shoulder and halted him from talking. Miu sent a gratitude glance towards them and continued.

"Since that day, I lost myself and was unable to face anyone anymore. I was confident that I failed everyone, in turn everyone would abandon me. However all of you here remained with me. None of you blamed me for the loss of your friends. Even when the others were blaming me…some even came and tried to kill me…all of you, the minority, stood against the majority and protected me from them. You all comforted me when I was hurt… stayed with me until I became myself again… I-I want to let you know, I want the members that remained with me from the start until now, Akito, Sekai, Reina-chan, Raito, Miyuki, Shiina-san and Taejin, the seven of you is what make up the Miu before you! If not for you all, I would not have been standing here. I would not have moved on from my regret. For staying with me and believing in me, thank you very much!"

Miu's voice trembled. At first, Akito thought that she was about to cry but she did not. She held back her tears in the brim of her eyes and continued.

_I can't cry yet, not now! There are still so many things I want to tell everyone! There are still feelings of mine that I want them to know! I must not cry yet, not until the very end!_

"I-I am not done yet! Tachibana, I was really glad when you came. You were our first new member since the Dark Birthday, you wouldn't have known how important you were to me. Bringing you to your first Operation Guild Descent, letting you perform in Operation Tornado, camping and having a girl's night talk together during our camping trip, making chocolates together for Valentine's day… there are so many that I can't just say them all. Tachibana, I want you to know that because you came, I could fully regain my confidence as a leader. I remembered how it felt like to be a leader introducing the afterlife world to a new member. F-For believing and joining my family, thank you very much!"

"Miu…I-"

"N-Not yet! I hav-haven't thanked Kanade yet!"

"Eh? Me? But I-"

Kanade let out a small gap after hearing her name. Miu could not hold it anymore, her tears slowly coursed down her cheeks.

But she still has to continue, even it's for the last day, she really saw Kanade as one of her family.

"During our last battle with the shadows, I was really scared. I don't want people to be consumed by the shadows anymore. We were fighting a hopeless battle, the shadows were endless and we were losing more and more people to the shadows. I don't want anyone to be consumed by the shadows anymore. When I thought that it was going to be the end of many of us, you appeared, Kanade. You descended from above and immediately vaporised the shadows around you. I am not going to hide it, I could almost say that it was a love at first sight when I saw you. I thought that you were really beautiful, you strength on our side gave everyone hope. That's right. To us, to me who was fighting an endless battle, your descend when you came to our side was like an angel that has decided to protect us.

Today, you stood here not as an angel that saved us but one of our family. I want you to accept my feelings. For protecting us and giving us hope at our darkest hour yesterday, thank you very much!"

By then, Miu's face was already filled with tears. Some like Reina and Taejin were holding back, they could not cry until their leader wrapped up everything.

"Last but not least-Last but not least…I want you all, all of you….Akito, Sekai, Reina-chan, Raito, Taejin, Shiina-san, Miyuki, Tachibana and Kanade…all of you…nine of you are my dearest family! I-I love you all!

… …Ce-Ceremony closure! W-We bring the e-end of the Afterlife Battlefront Two Graduation Ceremony to an end here!

G-Graduates d-di-

Dismiss!"

The last word was shouted with the authority of the leader. The hardest word, the word that she never wanted to say, she said it with all her might to tell her family that she was ready. There was no more reason she should hold everyone back anymore.

Just before she left the position, she breathed in and composed herself again. She raised up her head and,

"I love you all." Miu said again, this time she said it clearly. "This is the leader and founder of the SSS2 concluding her farewell speech."

**BGM: Fate/ Stay Night: Ever-present Feeling BGM **

Miu made a deep bow and raised her head. The first to come out was Miyuki followed by Daigo behind her. She stood before Miu and looked straight into her eyes. Both of the girls knew that this was farewell.

"You know, Miu, I never experienced the warmth of a family ever since I lost my voice when I lived. I was casted aside by my family and Daigo was all I had. Today, because of the SSS2…because of everyone here, I have a family that I can be proud of. I won't call this the end, I managed to come to this world and met up with Daigo and all of you. I am sure that I will be as lucky in my next life…so….so Miu…remember to take me into the SSS2 like you did when you first met me when we meet again….I love you too, Miu."

Miu nodded her head as she watched Miyuki, her precious family before her.

Miyuki smiled at the very end. She took Daigo's hand and showed everyone that she was happy.

And she was gone.

"… …Let's go, Shirayuki. I can't bear to see more womanly tears…"

"…Idiot…you are already crying."

"… …Shut up… …"

Taejin and Shirayuki came to the front hand in hand. Miu and the others were surprised at their relationship but both did not ask a word of it.

Not when the two of them were blushing so much.

Taejin and Shirayuki stood up straight before Miu, the first to start was Taejin.

"My mother passed away when I was very young…my father followed after her soon. I was bullied in school because of my Korean blood and I died as a result of my blood. When I first came to this world, my first regret was 'Why, why must I have this foreign blood inside me?'. I hated my Korean blood. I even tried to hurt myself so severely that I hope that I can get rid of the Korean blood inside me. But you then appeared and stopped me. Hehe, I can still remember what you said to me back then…

_Enough! What kind of stupid fool are you trying to get rid of the unique blood you have? You looked Japanese in every way! Listen to me, you are a Japanese and Korean! Be proud of that! There isn't anyone here as special as you who can be two races of people at the same time!_

You are the first one who praised my Korean blood and then invited me to the SSS2. If you have not found me that day, I would probably continue to suffer painful deaths for my futile attempts to remove my Korean blood. For changing my thoughts of my blood and giving me this family that I never had, thank you, Miu. I love you too."

Taejin turned towards Shirayuki, signalling her that he was done. Shirayuki nodded, faced Miu and started her farewell.

"In the end, we finally reached this ending. It has been hard on you, Miu. All these years…all these different endings have been hard on you. But this is the end, Miu. At the very end, I want you to know that I am fortunate to have a leader like you. You are weak at heart, you break down in sadness easily. But that is also your ultimate strength, you are weak at heart because you love us so much that you can't bear to lose us. Your love is what makes this family come true, your love is what makes us love you back, Miu. For loving me, thank you very much, Miu. I love you too."

"Ah… Thank you for appreciating my love…goodbye you two."

Miu's sobbed words reached their hearts. Taejin and Shirayuki turned back to look at the family, all of them were also their precious family. Finally, they turned back and bid their farewell.

""Goodbye everyone, let's meet again in the future!""

And they were gone.

The remaining seven of the SSS2 looked at each other, three have left them already. Surprising everyone, the one who managed to step out next was Reina, who already has her face soggy with tears. She took hold of Raito and pulled him out to say their farewell at the front.

"Urm…Miu….Miu…I…."

Reina's voice trembled, she knew herself that was not ready yet but she still wanted to do it. Realizing this, Raito patted her head and started his first so that she could follow after.

"Miu… it's not like me to say something like this but… these two years of being our leader…thank you very much. After I was killed by my best friend, I could not trust anyone anymore. Even after I entered the SSS2, there was no one I dared to trust, everyone looked like an enemy to me. I always thought that one day, everyone would turn on each other. It really happened, when the Dark Birthday happened, everyone turned on you and blamed you. However what surprised me was that you did not deny the responsibility, no matter how hurt you were, you never tried to push away the responsibility, you took in whole-heartedly and went into despair because of it. You are strong, Miu. Everyone can fall into despair but not everyone can just accept the responsibility of the loss of hundreds of people without denying any of it. When I saw your strength, I felt that I could believe in you, Miu. I felt that no matter what happened in the future, if I trusted you, you would always be my ally. And here I am, standing here today as one of your family. For being strong and loving all of us, thank you, Miu. I love you too."

Raito ended. This time, Reina was ready. She took in a deep breath and finally started hers.

"Miu, these two years were really fun. Like Raito, I couldn't trust anyone. I betrayed my own friend and died as a result of that. I could not even trust myself anymore. But you were strong, Miu. You managed to rebuild yourself from despair and turned back to the melancholic Miu who brought me to the SSS2. It was then I found myself managed to trust you. You became my best friend, Miu. We played a lot of Operations together and you loved me. I am sorry for leaving the SSS2 the day before. I expected you to be angry at me but you simply hugged me and told me a simple phrase.

_Welcome back._

Thank you, Miu. Without a doubt, you are my best friend and family. I love you too, Miu. I hope that we can see each other again."

Reina spoke clearly without hesitation, without pause even with the tears pouring out of her eyes. She said it, she said her farewell.

And they were gone, left as soon as they finished.

The SSS2 that was once composed of ten people are cut down to five now. The five of them fell into a dead silent, none of them were prepared to go yet.

"This is the 10th member of the SSS2, Kanade!"

"Y-Yes!?"

Kanade's loud and clear voice snapped everyone back to attention. Kanade saluted before breaking into a small laughter, soon, everyone laughed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to try that."

"It's fine. So, Kanade, are you going to go now?"

"Yes, but before that, I have something to tell you." Kanade saluted again. This time she spoke in clear voice. "It is just one day but I am really happy to be in the SSS2 family. Everyone here is kind and strong. Even though I was supposed to be an outsider, none of them discriminated me. They are great people. Now that they are gone, I want to say thank you to you, Miu. You agreed to take me in without hesitation even though it's the day the SSS2 was supposed to end. For giving me my final moment to be surrounded by a warm family, thank you, Miu. I love you too."

"Don't worry about it, Kanade. You are one of my precious families, never forget that."

"Yes. And lastly, Sekai, I have something I want to tell you too."

"Huh? Me?"

Kanade spun around, her white hair fluttered in the air. With a bright mischievous smile, she confessed.

"I love you Sekai, let's meet in the future!"

"W-What do you-Ah…"

The question that Sekai wanted to ask was too late. Or rather, Kanade never meant to wait for a reply.

Like the time she appeared and pushed Sekai out of harm's way, like the time she descended from the sky and protected the SSS2 from shadows, her disappearance was just like what she always did, fast without leaving any trace behind.

"…That girl… … I love you too, Kanade…"

Sekai muttered under his breath, saying his farewell to the girl that was not here anymore. When Kanade confessed, he felt something warmth inside him was reborn.

Surely, this warmth would stay with him to his next life.

"You did a great job, Miu. You see most of them off until the end."

Akito stepped forwards and took out a handkerchief. It was only then Miu realized, her tears were still overflowing. She quickly snatched the handkerchief and wiped her tears of her face.

_It's no good, they are not stopping. _

She wiped it again, the handkerchief was already wet, yet her tears won't stop.

Another handkerchief was given to her, it was not Akito's. This time, Tachibana stood before her with a white handkerchief in her hand. She smiled and gave her handkerchief to her.

"It has been only one month but this one month has meant the entire life to me. My time with the SSS2 is precious and irreplaceable. Those memories were what filled me up. My loneliness was washed away after I joined the SSS2. I want to thank you, Miu. This SSS2, this family, they are my greatest treasure. I love you, Miu. I hope we can meet again."

Miu accepted Tachibana's handkerchief and wiped her eyes. _Now only three of us are left…_

She realized she counted wrong when she put down the handkerchief. Out of her expectation, Tachibana remained and stood beside Sekai.

Miu stared at Tachibana, wide-eyed before Akito intervened.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go together, Miu. It's about time to dismiss the SSS2 already."

"Wait- There are still Tachibana and Sekai!"

"Those two still have things they have not said to each other. It's my turn so focus on me, Miu."

Akito stepped closer to Miu then embraced her. Without giving her a chance to struggle, he stopped her with his farewell.

"Miu, you asked me why didn't I follow after Setsumi, didn't you? The answer is simple, Miu. I love you. I love you more than anyone in the world. When I was still suffering from the loss of Setsumi when I first came to this world, you were there to snap me out of my despair. You are crazy and reckless, doing everything without minding much of the consequences. But that cheerful attitude was what made me fallen in love with you. When I met Setsumi, I was met with a conflicted feeling. I was hesitant who to protect. But when I confronted Tsuda-san that day, everything became clear."

Akito released Miu from him and gripped his hands. Miu's face cracked and she stared at him vulnerably. Trembling slightly, she listened to his confession wholeheartedly.

Akito tightened his fingers around Miu's hand, with a smile, he confessed.

"Miu, I love you. Your brightness guided me back to who I was. You pulled me out of sadness and made my world beautiful. Thank you for being there for me, Miu. I love you."

Miu's tears were not stopping, they kept on sliding down faster than before.

But her gentle eyes told Akito, she was happy.

"Thank you…Akito… For staying with me until the end…I love you."

The final words were spoken, the bond that bounded the two to this world snapped.

The beloved leader of the SSS2 and her partner left, leaving this world hand in hand.

The Battlefront that once held ten members were cut down to two. Without their leader, the Battlefront was gone.

Even after the Battlefront was gone, there were still two people remained.

Without a word, Tachibana left first.

There was no need to say anything to each other. There was only one place to say their farewell.

* * *

><p><strong>Sekai's POV<strong>

**BGM: Fate/ Stay Night: Sorrow BGM (Realta Nua)**

I climbed the stairs alone, each step resurfaced the memory that filled me up. What was simply the stairs to my favourite place in the world turned to be the stairs that were going to lead me to the end of everything.

Nevertheless I climbed, she was waiting for me.

…And she was there, standing under the crimson sky that was fading soon. The fading crimson sky told me that I had not much time left. It reminded me again that everything would end when it faded to darkness.

I walked straight towards her, her figure unchanged since the first time I saw her. I stopped close enough, just before I could reach out to her if I wanted.

She turned around, her crimson eyes were not as lonely as I first met her anymore.

This one month has changed her, it filled her with memories that made the Tachibana here.

It made the Tachibana who I loved.

"Tachibana, do you remember our first meeting?"

"…Of course I remembered. You took my hand back then and led me to the SSS2, didn't you?"

Tachibana remembered the hand that was once stretched towards her and caught her hand. It is because she accepted Sekai's hand at that time that she felt loved and completed now. Everything started with that small gesture.

"To be honest, I never talked to everyone much until you came, Tachibana. Maybe at that time, I was secretly still concerned with the loss of Midori. Everything changed after you accepted my hand. You were always with me, washed away the loneliness I had since I lost Midori."

I ignored the urge to grit my teeth and continued in clear voice. I have to tell her everything now.

"Everything about me…Satoshi Sekai changed because you were there for me. My world was empty, it has been empty when Midori left me, reduced to a plain world with nothing but remnants of memories of what I lost. Before I knew it, you came and filled my world with _our_ memories. Bit by bit, my sadness was washed away and you became my world.

Even after you were taken away from me, I did not lose hope. I realized that you made up my world. When I searched through my world, all of them were irreplaceable memories of you.

That was why I never gave up. I wanted to see you again. I wanted to make more memories with you and fill up my world."

Tachibana whole-heartedly took in every single word, she remembered our bitter-sweet melancholy that last for a month. From my words, those memories had flowed smoothly from my lips and were unfolded.

The day I first reached out and took her hand, the day she accepted a hand of a stranger.

The days that we were not alone anymore, we had taken each other's hand and had each other.

The days of separation, they were cruel but irreplaceable like the other memories. It was those days that made us realized that our worlds were made up of each other.

The day of reunion, the day our hands had caught each other again. Even after being corrupted by the shadow, I did not give up. I never let go of her blades and kissed her. I hugged her closer, brought her closer to me and brought her back to my side.

That minute that we were finally reunited after being separated twice. Every single day, hour, minute and second filled up our respective world with the same memories of each other.

My right hand hurts, it screamed at me not to do this.

But I raised my right hand towards her, stopping it just before it could touch her.

She was so close, if I took another step, I could have touched her, another two steps, I could have brought her to my embrace. I could have told her to remain with me in this eternal paradise. Knowing Tachibana, she would probably accept my wish.

But that must not happen, if I truly love her. That's wrong.

I love Tachibana, that's why we must not touch each other, we would lose it if we were reminded each other's warmth.

Tachibana silently look at the hand that once held hers, the hand that took her and changed her.

She must not take that hand. Not now, not when everything was coming to an end.

Because she love Sekai, that's why she must never give in to her selfishness. She cannot destroy the end that meant everything to _them_.

"Sekai. I want to hear the end of it."

Tachibana's voice echoed.

When I heard it, I wanted to scream.

I wanted to tell her that it does not have to end this way. I wanted to throw away the end just to stay with her.

But she never reached out for my hand, this was a clear answer to her wish.

The evening sun slowly fell.

The breeze that accompanied us every time blew at their strongest, lifting her pure white hair, leaving her crimson red eyes staring back at me.

The evening that I always believed to be able to last forever…

It started to end.

I looked straight back at her and in a voice without regret, I said my final words that meant the end of everything.

"I love you, Tachibana. Even if this is the end, in the future, in our new life, I want you to then accept my hand again."

"I love you too, Sekai. It's a promise, I will be there to accept your hand again."

She replied in a voice filled with determination. In the end, she never accepted my hand.

The wind blew.

The sun fell, leaving the world covered in darkness.

The evening that the world believed to be able to last forever…

Ended.

* * *

><p><em><strong>He was<strong>__ the Sekai who never gave her his hand…_

_The boy who never realized he had someone he loved…_

_The lonely lover who accepted an invitation to the world with only her…_

_The warrior who watched her disappeared in his arms…_

_The World who realized they did not reach true happiness when they lost their family…_

_**She was**__ the Tachibana who never accepted his hand…_

_The girl who never understood what this warmth within her was until too late…_

_The clueless lover who accepted an invitation to the world with only him…_

_The clone who struggled to say her feelings at her final moment…_

_The Angel who remembered that there were many more people who made up both of them..._

**But he was here**, holding out a hand that must not be accepted.

**She was here**, holding back from reaching out for that hand.

One day, in the distant future, let us hope for them that the two people would meet again, on the rooftop in another evening, may they finally accepted each other's hands and reached true happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Step to the End: Sekai<strong>


	59. Chapter 50 Sekai

**I bring you the end of Angel Beats Harmonics Girl. Thank you everyone who read from the crappy start until the better end.**

**I would like to specially thank Fenichi too, thank you for your constant reviews ever since chapter 18, marking every chapter after chapter 18 with at least one review of yours helped me to reach this day.**

**A total of 172 reviews…THANK YOU VERY MUCH! EVERYONE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**My original target was breaching 100,000 words and 100 reviews.**

**Today, after one year and a half, I breached 200,000 words with 172 reviews. Since we are so close to 200, why don't you guys help and push it through? I got at least 44 followers after all XD**

**Though seriously, I got a few answers I want to know from your review like...**

**Q: Between Sekai POV and Third POV, which one you guys liked more? Which one seemed to be a better style for me to use?**

**Q: Which your first three favorite chapter!? I need to know when did I do well when did I not after all.**

**Q: Who is your favorite character!? You never know, in my other stories they might appear again due to their confirmed popularity... My dream is to be a writer and one day, you might find them in a book...Who knows, the future can be funny XD.**

**Q from Midori: You all think I am the best Little Buster character, right!? right!?**

**This is my first true completed story. Hee, this story taught me a lot of things, it is truly an experience that I will never forget. I met a lot of people from this, be it fictional characters like Akito and Miyuki or true fanfiction members like Fenichi and Misaka. If any of the readers were those who created the characters that helped me to reach here, know that all of you have my gratitude, this story can't be completed without them.**

**Why? Because Sekai, if those of you have read Midori's corner, is the very meaning of 'World'.**

**The name Sekai came from the yandere anime 'School Days'. In the evening on the rooftop, Sekai said,**

"'**Sekai', like the word for 'World'. It's really a big name, don't you think? I really like it."**

**That's how I knew of the name and remembered the meaning of Sekai. I really like that name. Even if I am not thinking about School Days when I created Sekai, without a doubt, Sekai came from her words.  
><strong>

**Here is the true profile of Sekai.**

**Name: Sekai**

**Relations:**

Tachibana: The Angel he loves, she is his everything.

Miu: His leader, he wants to protect

Akito: As Miu's partner, he is the 'good guy' who stayed with Sekai.

SSS2: The family that stayed with him, the family that protected him, the family he is in.

Midori: Sekai's lost love, the girl who really built up the character Sekai.

Ken: The friend-rival, kind of like 'Suzaku-Lelouch' Relationship.

**I admit, I created Sekai out of a whim just to start the story. I never think of who Sekai really is because I can't see the future of the story.**

**That's why the characters that everyone else sent in became important, they have their own story, further strengthening the story before Sekai is completed.**

**That's why he is called Sekai. A guy without any characteristic, to build him, he will have to become the world.**

**For building up the character Sekai, for building Angel Beats Harmonics Girl's 'sekai', for building my sekai, my world, thank you all very much.**

**With my main exams so close, my days of writing would probably come to an end here. I can't even guarantee to continue 'Be Human' anymore.**

**That's why thank you everyone, for pushing me to finish this story.**

**Ah, my pen-name has changed. The author 'AnimeL0ver00' has completed his story, born from him is 'Sekai –The World'.**

**As Sekai, I hope that I would one day write another story like AnimeL0ver00.**

**Time to conclude everything. Thank you very much, everyone, I hope by chance, we would meet again, by your story, by my story or even by someone's story, in their reviews.**

**This is Sekai, created from all of you who stayed to read until the very end, signing off.**


End file.
